Efecto Mariposa
by Shersnape
Summary: Un instante, una decisión, un cambio en las variables iniciales, como el aleteo de una mariposa que puede cambiar el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras verlo, sentirlo? ¿Qué harías tú, Severus Snape, si vivieras una gran aventura después de la muerte? 12Up
1. Una Cruel Ilusión

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Bueno tal y como lo prometí, en el final "En Honor a Severus" aquí tienen mi segundo fic en tributo a Severus Snape, Efecto Mariposa, creo que muchos ya tienen una idea de que va, pero bueno espero que les guste… **

**Resumen Cap: "El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo". Ese proverbio Chino nunca había tenido un significado tan poderoso en su vida, pero en su muerte, Severus Snape comprende cuan cierto era. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―_Mira...a...me...―susurró Snape._

_Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros, pero después de un segundo, algo en las profundidades de los oscuros ojos pareció desaparecer, dejándolos fijos, en blanco y vacíos. La mano que agarraba a Harry hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo, y Snape no se movió más._

_.  
><em>

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA CRUEL ILUSIÓN**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Sintió que algo le jalaba, lenta y suavemente, como si se hundiera en sabanas de seda negra, ¿eso era la muerte? Por unos segundos el silencio lo fue todo, luego sintió como si fuera arrastrado, casi arrullado por una suave corriente de agua. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, tal y como le gustaba; no más guerra, no más dolor, no más mentiras, por fin estaba en paz. De repente una calidez pareció emanar de algún lugar, un punto a lo lejos rompía el manto oscuro y se hacía más visible, claro, como un túnel; la corriente le llevó lentamente hacia ese lugar y Severus Snape estuvo consiente en ese momento, de que era hora de partir para siempre.

¿Tenía miedo? ¿Se sentía preparado? ¿Habría alguien esperándolo al otro lado? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía ganas de volver, sea lo que sea que hubiese al otro lado sería mejor que su vida, no había nada que lo atara al mundo que abandonaba rápidamente y, si era sincero, le daba curiosidad saber si la muerte era, como decía Albus, la siguiente gran aventura.

La corriente, como si fuera algo pensante y aprobara su curiosidad, aumentó la velocidad para llegar a ese punto blanco y dar paso a la nueva alma que dejaba el mundo, como muchas otras en esa noche oscura. Severus de repente se sintió más tangible y consiente de tener de nuevo un cuerpo corpóreo, sus ojos pudieron abrirse y sus manos cerrarse a los costados, mientras la suave túnica negra, su fiel compañera, se mecía fantasmagóricamente al compás de su cabellos. Era el final, ¡por fin! Quizás vería a Lily aunque fuera sólo un segundo, probablemente acompañada de Potter y compañía, pero que se le iba a hacer, tal vez Albus aparecería con sus molestos caramelos de limón ¿Qué les diría a todos? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? En ese momento, en donde deseaba con todo su corazón ir hacia el final, el destino le dio una muestra de que no todo es como queremos, especialmente para él.

Sintió como un temblor, la sensación de estar dentro de una corriente tranquila desapareció, de repente el arrullo se volvió un rugido y todo comenzó a agitarse a su alrededor, distintas corrientes atravesaron su cuerpo, jalando, tirando, revolviendo. Grietas pequeñas en el manto negro se esparcieron creando una especie de red de telaraña plateada, y aun sin saber que le esperaba en la muerte, Severus sabía que esto no era normal.

Una de las grietas se hizo muy grande, rompiendo por completo la oscuridad, la corriente hasta hora difusa, se volvió un caudal hacia el agujero desbordándose hacia lo que había en ese lado, Severus intentó llegar hacia el punto de luz con su semi-cuerpo, chapoteando con todas su fuerzas pero al final sólo sentía como era arrastrado hacia la grieta, ¿Qué acaso no podía morir en paz? ¿No había hecho lo suficiente para tener un final digno?

― _¡Ritmo idioventricular!_

―_Maldición. Está entrando en bradicardia._

―_Presión bajando. 55 sistólica._

―_Ponle una de atropina._

―_C.V.P. Arteria pulmonar las presiones subieron... _

―_Podría ser un émbolo. Retira el catéter P.A. Trae más F.P. y factor 7_

―_La estamos perdiendo. Ya hemos sustituido su volumen de sangre entero._

Las voces se escuchaban lejos y cerca, eran de hombres y mujeres, todas sonaban urgentes preocupadas, y él sentía que se ahogaba, que moría de nuevo.

―_Comenzando masaje cardiaco._

―_Pon una de epinefrina. Encuentra cualquier sangrado y detenlo._

― _¿Una ampolleta de bicarbonato?_

―_No, pon 3 de epinefrina y otra de atropina._

―_Roger tienes un minuto para que su corazón vuelva a latir... o sacaré a éste bebé._

―_Vamos. ¡Vamos!_

¿Bebé, cual bebé, de qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿O en dónde demonios estaba?

― _¿Está respirando?_

―_Su color es malo._

―_Estimulación y succión, y logra algo de acceso._

―_No hay latido. _

―_Señor, no puede estar aquí. Vaya hacia atrás._

La voz sonaba más cerca y autoritaria, se sentía más vivo y más muerto que antes, frío, calor, dolor… todo al mismo tiempo.

―_Enciende los monitores. Ventilación, Puntuación de Apgar aún en cero._

―_Vamos, no me dejen solo, por favor._

―_Ahí está. La señora Snape está regresando. Sistólica 70 y aumentando._

―_No hay elevación torácica…_

―_Deberíamos entubar._

―_Bien, hazlo._

―_El tubo está dentro. Comenzando ventilación._

Aquello sonó incomprensible, especialmente esa voz que pedía que no lo dejaran solo, aquello era una locura, que alguien lo sacara de allí.

―_Continua presionando. Succión a través del tubo._

―_Envía 9cc de Ringer Lactato, Aplica 0.5 cc de epinefrina y 0,5 de bicarbonato._

―_Vamos bebé, tú puedes._

―_Tengo un latido._

―_El pulso de la madre es fuerte._

―_Gracia a Dios._

Y así Severus Snape volvió a vivir.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, una detrás de otra, como una rápida reproducción de sucesos, olores, sabores, sensaciones y sonidos. El olor a hospital, el sabor del chocolate, la sensación del sol, el sonido de la risa, la imagen de una cometa, todo al mismo tiempo enredado en cosas menos agradables. Sus padres peleando, Lily alejándose, la gente festejando la caída del señor tenebroso, el pequeño Potter, Albus cayendo de la torre, la serpiente enroscándose en su cuello.

Se despertó tan rápido que prácticamente saltó de la cama, su magia osciló temblorosa y aturdida rompiendo la lámpara de al lado. Severus se encogió sobre sí mismo agarrando la cobija que estaba en sus manos como si fuera su salvavidas, mirando a todos lados buscando la serpiente o al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera estaba en la casa de los gritos, era una habitación en penumbras, como un cuarto, estaba sobre una cama acolchada y olía a fresco y limpio.

¿Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts? ¿En San Mungo? ¿Cómo había logrado "volver"? ¿Y quién era el culpable para darle adecuadamente las "gracias"?

―Severus ―una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado, seguida por rápidos pasos que resonaban en un piso de madera.

La puerta del fondo se abrió impetuosamente, dejando colar algo de luz que no fue suficiente para identificar a la mujer. Era obvio que no estaba muerto, así que sólo quedaban dos opciones, que estuviera en un hospital o en manos enemigas, el problema es que él era Severus Snape, traidor del Señor Tenebroso y asesino de Albus Dumbledore, así que enemigos tenía de sobra.

―Severus, cariño ¿estás bien? ―la luz por fin apareció cortando los hilos de su pensamiento, sea como sea, Severus iba a saber si sus sacrificios habían sido en vano o habían valido la pena y el imbécil de Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, a pesar de haber barajado todas las posibilidades en su cabeza, nada le preparó para lo que veía.

En frente de él, había una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida, era delgada, con una figura estilizada, elegante, somera, su cabello era negro y brillante, su piel lucía algo pálida pero sana, sus labios rojos contrastaban con su piel clara, como una cereza jugosa y apetecible, sus ojos negros y profundos, eran brillantes llenos de coquetería. Vestía una sencilla piyama hasta las rodillas cubierta por una chaqueta o albornoz de seda además de una pantuflas afelpadas, pero lo más impactante es que en su mano derecha llevaba un varita, negra y gruesa, que él reconocería incluso en el fin del mundo, esa era su propia varita.

―Severus ¿Pasa algo malo?― la mujer se puso seria, su cejas negras, muchos más gruesas de lo que deberían ser en una mujer pero muy bien arregladas, se entrecruzaron en su frente, su mirada se volvió dura, precavida, la mano que sostenía la varita se tensó, como si algún peligro invisible los estuviera rodeando, sus facciones aparentemente suaves se vieron más duras, toscas y Severus perdió el aliento al ver que la mujer en definitiva era algo que jamás había visto en su vida.

Porque Severus jamás había visto a Eileen Prince como la veía ahora, bella, fuerte y segura.

― ¿Tobías? ―dijo la mujer en un grito fuerte, todavía bastante tensa, había movido su mano en rápidos y agiles movimientos de varita, convocando hechizos que Severus sabía eran demasiados avanzados para su madre, pero que ubicaban y descartaban algún peligro en una habitación.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Una voz gruesa ondeo por el piso, fuertes pasos se sintieron por una escalera, pasos de un hombre alto y grueso que apareció de repente en la puerta con un bate de beisbol recostado en su hombro derecho.

En ese momento Severus supo que estaba muerto, o loco, o las dos cosas, pero aquello no podía ser verdad ni en un millón de años. El hombre era tan alto como lo era él estando vivo, se parecían muchísimo, excepto por ese aire misterioso que Snape siempre cargaba, el cabello negro del desconocido estaba corto, pero con varios mechones que iba de lado y que daban la sensación de estar peinado para una propaganda muggle, su nariz aguileña sobresalía en su cara pero se perdía entre su barba tipo candado, el bigote estaba finamente cortado, los cabellos negros arreglados, la camisa y el pantalón de colores grises, uno más oscuro que otros, revelando un cuerpo medianamente delgado pero nada desagradable, el hombre estaba descalzo y Severus pudo ver que hasta las uñas estaban bien arregladas.

―No sé, sentí… creo que… bueno ―la mujer que se parecía a su madre se vio indecisa y le señaló con la mirada, su no-padre frunció en ceño y su expresión se volvió algo adusta, eso le trajo memorias desagradables al oscuro ex-profesor que sentía que de un momento a otro iba todo iba a derrumbarse―. Cariño, estás descalzo… bueno supongo que… _reparo_.

La mujer agitó la varita y la lámpara se arregló mágicamente, Severus contuvo la respiración, su no-madre había hecho magia en frente de su no-padre, el cual era mucho más fornido de lo que él podía recordar jamás y que además tenía un bate en la mano, miró a la lámpara hipnóticamente todavía sosteniendo la cobija como si eso pudiera salvarlo. El miedo y el desconcierto debió pintársele en la cara porque los dos extraños le miraron preocupados y luego se miraron entre ellos, como decidiendo que debían hacer.

―Tu sutileza a veces me desconcierta ―la voz de su no-padre no sonaba muy molesta, quizás algo sarcástica.

―No tiene sentido ocultarlo ahora Tobías. Severus deja de asustarte y escúchame, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, más o menos ―la mujer se acercó a su cama, sentándose en la cabecera a su lado, mientras Severus aprovechaba para mirarla con detenimiento, era obvio que no era el adulto que acaba de morir, la mujer y el hombre se veían muy altos y él se sentía pequeño.

―Hey Sevy junior ¿Qué pasa? No tienes que estar asustado, mírame ―Severus obedeció al hombre, que definitivamente no era su padre, ser parecía, pero este era mucho más, como decirlo, limpio, normal, feliz, además ¿Sevy junior? Severus no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con resolución por ese mote.

_**Vuelve a llamarme así y no vivirás para contarlo**. _

―Te he dicho un millón de veces que no le llames así Tobías, ya tiene 8 años ―su no-madre paso un brazo atrayéndole a su cuerpo, sus brazos le trasmitieron esa calidez que Severus tanto había necesitado en sus primeros años de vida, estos estaban rellenitos y sin marcas, toda la mujer era acolchonadita, suave y olía a flores como toda mamá.

_**¿8 años? Te han faltado los otros 30. O Es el fin del mundo o el Señor Tenebroso me revivió y me torturó hasta la locura, tiene que ser. **_

―Okay ―el hombre se acercó dejando el bate a un lado, sentándose en la cama y acariciando los pies del pequeño que le veía fascinado, alternando su mirada entre su madre y su padre―. Bueno Severus, hemos hablado varias veces sobre que… hay la posibilidad de que existan… he… ciertas personas… como en los cuentos…tu sabes…

_**Oh que bien, tengo a una versión de Quirrell como mi padre. Definitivamente este es un castigo del Señor Tenebroso**. _

― ¡Oh Tobías, amanecerá y no terminarás! Severus escúchame ―la mujer tomó su cara con una de sus delgadas manos para que la mirara―. Yo soy una bruja y esto es una varita mágica, con la que puedo hacer magia de verdad.

Severus miraba a la mujer tratando de mantener la compostura, una parte de él deseaba alejarse y tirarse a un precipicio, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado a gusto en esos brazos, como si ser abrazado con amor y cariño fuera algo normal. Sentía que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

**_La sutileza no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?_ **

―Creo que esta algo confundido cariño, quizás te esté comparado con la bruja de la señora Montoug, no es que te parezcas…―el hombre no pudo continuar, su mujer le había lanzado una almohada convocada que detuvo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que Snape jamás le había visto a su padre.

―Sigue así e irás a dormir al sofá ―Severus casi se atraganta, había entre ellos una atmosfera cálida, romántica, hasta sexual, el no-niño en ese momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿esos desconocidos que se parecían a una versión más sana y horrendamente feliz de sus padres no estaban coqueteando allí sentados en su cama, verdad?―. Severus, yo soy un ser mágico, al ser mi hijo naciste con unos poderes especiales iguales a los míos, sé que nunca hemos tenido una conversación seria sobre eso, pero eso era por que eras muy niño y... bueno ya no lo eres, además hoy has demostrado tus poderes.

_**No me digas…**_

―Lo que tu madre trata de decirte hijo, es que algunas cosas raras van a empezar a suceder a tu alrededor, como despertarnos en la noche por haber roto algo, mover cosas con desearlo pero todas esas cosas tiene una explicación, eso sucede porque eres un mago, como el que vimos en la feria pasada el saco el conejito del sombrero.

Tanto Severus como su no-madre resoplaron y fulminaron al alto hombre con una oscura mirada, comparar a los magos de verdad con esas imitaciones muggles era casi un insulto.

_**Tienes que estar bromeando. Eso es, es una broma de Albus y el trio de idiotas, en el otro mundo, no es real.**_

―Tobías déjame a mi quieres, no pasa nada, seguramente está asustado por una pesadilla, deja de comportarte como una madre histérica.

―No me estoy comportado como un histérico ―la voz gruesa del hombre se escuchó unos decibeles por encima de la media y su no-madre rodó los ojos.

_**Seguro, eres todo un hombre. **_

―Severus es un niño inteligente ¿verdad? ―la mujer apretó su nariz, la cual era ya grande para su edad, balbuceando las palabras en un tonito desesperante lo cual le hizo arrugar el entrecejo―. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicarte tu padre y yo cariño, lo haremos con el tiempo, pero por ahora necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, es nuestro secreto y es importante que nadie sepa nada.

_**Por supuesto extraña, siempre y cuando deje mi nariz en paz, vuelve hacer eso y tu mano no volverá a ser la misma. **_

―Pero no creas que es un secreto porque es algo malo ―le increpó el hombre que definitivamente no era su padre, acercándosele y colocando una de sus grades y cálidas manos en su mejilla trasmitiéndole amor como nunca lo había hecho―. Tú eres mi hijo y tu madre es mi esposa, ambos son magos y eso no importa en lo más mínimo, pero hay gente allí afuera qué pensaría que tengo mucha suerte, y modestia aparte, no quiero tener que alejarlo a todos por tener una familia perfecta.

_**¿Estás intentando ser gracioso o que te mate?**_

―Tobías…

―Es importante cariño, lo que ustedes tienen es un don, deben cuidarlo y respetarlo, pero no temerle, tú Severus eres un mago, mi milagro personal junto a tu madre, y nunca, me entiendes, nunca debes sentirte mal por eso.

El tiempo se detuvo para Severus Snape, que esperaba que alguien saliera de algún lado y le dijera que esto era una broma, una cruel ilusión planeada por alguno de sus enemigos, sin embargo nada pasó, la mujer le dijo que durmiera porque faltaban unas horas para ir a la escuela y el hombre le acarició suavemente la cabeza, arropándolo con delicadeza. Para cuando la puerta se cerró la mente del chico sólo podía procesar una cosa…

**_Fue mi imaginación o el tipo ese le puso una mano en el trasero a… la mujer y le dijo que aprovecharan para hacer de misioneros._ **

Y así Severus Snape volvió a morir.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Y esta sección?**_

**Una costumbre mía, para tener una charla amena con el público.**

_**¿Efecto mariposa?**_

**Bueno no es la primera vez que alguien revive a Severus, ni que le hace volver a vivir su vida, sin embargo esta vez todo está ambientado en el: ¿Y Qué hubiera sucedido si Tobías y Eileen Snape hubieran sido padres y esposos felices? Bueno la verdad, más adelante podrán saber cuál fue la primera condición inicial modificada y como aquella primera decisión desemboca en distintas situaciones que llevaran a un final jodidamente distinto a lo que Severus vivió en su ¿Vida? Además me gusta la idea de un Tobías que no le envidie nada a Dumbledore. **

_**¿Romance, Lily/Sev, pro Slytherin, lemon?**_

**Uhm creo que cualquiera que me haya leído antes se ha dado cuenta que el romance no me va, claro que este es mi primer fic largo en esta sección, simplemente no puedo con eso, el amor es muy complejo para mi mente científica. También debo advertirles que tengo la tendencia a meter mil personajes de mil series diferentes, afortunadamente los manejo bien y para ser sincera Harry Potter ya tiene muchos personajes, también escribo con mucho humor negro y por supuesto no hay nada mejor que un final tal vez no tan feliz, pero bueno veamos cómo evoluciona la cosa a ver qué tal sale. Comenzaremos con una clasificación suave y veremos si hay que subirle el tono. Por supuesto su opinión en cada cap me puede tentar a hacerle algunos cambios a mis costumbres. **

_**¿Qué fue eso de Ritmo idioventricular?**_

**Grey's Anatomy, episodio 18 de la temporada 7, en ese episodio una de las doctoras tiene un accidente y estuvo a punto de perder a su hija, con eso pueden saber cómo "nació" Sev, pero todas esas cosas van a ser explicadas más adelante. **

_**¿Esa última frase?**_

**Imagina por un momento que retrocedes a la edad de los 8 años y escuchas a tus padres decir cosas que un niño normal no entenderían, pero que tú, con una mente de 30 y tantos entiende muy bien. Yo también me moriría.**

_**¿Y las actualizaciones?**_

**Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura ya que me gustan los caps largos, pero si los hago cortos espero poder tenerlos cada 15 días, lo siento pero tengo dos series más en otra sección y si mis lectores se enteran que estoy escribiendo otra me cuelgan… pero bueno me las arreglare para complacerlos a todos. **

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	2. El Peor Error de mi Vida

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Okay vamos por ese segundo cap a ver de qué va todo esto. **

**Resumen Cap: Severus se ve atrapado en una especie de ilusión, purgatorio o mundo paralelo, no tiene idea de que está pasando. Lo único cierto es que es una total locura. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_El tiempo se detuvo para Severus Snape, que esperaba que alguien saliera de algún lado y le dijera que esto era una broma, una cruel ilusión planeada por alguno de sus enemigos, sin embargo nada pasó, la mujer le dijo que durmiera porque faltaban unas horas para ir a la escuela y el hombre le acarició suavemente la cabeza, arropándolo con delicadeza. Para cuando la puerta se cerró la mente del chico sólo podía procesar una cosa…_

_**Fue mi imaginación o el tipo ese le puso una mano en el trasero a… la mujer y le dijo que aprovecharan para hacer de misioneros. **_

_Y así Severus Snape volvió a morir. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Cualquier persona, especialmente aquellos involucrados directamente en la guerra, podría decir que Severus Snape era un genio de la Oclumancia como pocos. Tenía que serlo, sin importar donde yacían sus lealtades, porque ya sea a Albus Dumbledore o al mismo Lord Voldemort, grandes especialistas en Legeremencia, les mentía abiertamente para conservar su puesto de doble espía en uno u otro bando. Y eso, aun a sabiendas que estos dos hombres manipuladores y poderosos podían descubrirle en cualquier momento, lo lograba con un éxito aterrador. Gran hombre el oscuro profesor, no había duda, mirar a la muerte de frente y burlarse de ella por casi 20 años era toda una proeza digna de un genio.

Pero Severus Snape no se consideraba un genio para nada, no en Oclumancia, para él un genio era una persona a la que se le facilitaba una labor en la cual la experiencia no contaba, simplemente algo en los genes que nos hacía condenadamente buenos en eso. Mal que le pesara, James y Harry Potter podrían ser considerados genios de Quidditch, especialmente el caso de Potter hijo, el cual, a la primera vez que había montado en su escoba, había demostrado una habilidad que dejaba a muchos boquiabiertos. Aunque tampoco es como si eso fuera la gran cosa, ¿Cuál era la utilidad de jugar un estúpido juego detrás de un conjunto de pelotas para agarrar, meter y golpear? Y después la gente se quejaba de los deportes muggles, ahora que lo pensaba eso había sonado perverso, agarrar, meter, golpear. Mejor no pensaba en eso.

La Oclumancia era un arte difícil, en el cual se debían ocultar sentimientos y pensamientos, refundirlos en el fondo de la mente, encerarlos debidamente y aparentar que no pasaba nada, que no existía ningún secreto, que no había nada que mostrar y sin lugar a dudas él tuvo mucha práctica en ese campo. Porque Severus Snape tuvo que tener mucho acopio para soportar el hecho que su hogar no era un hogar, que su existencia, que debía ser una muestra de amor, simplemente fue un error del cual sus padres se arrepentían por el resto de sus vidas.

Y es que su madre, Eileen Prince era una mujer no muy agraciada, una Slytherin algo tímida, que tenía los pasatiempos menos interesantes del mundo, las pociones y el club de Gobstones, perteneciente a una familia de respetados magos sangre pura de mediano nivel cualquiera pensaría que debía ser más interesante, fuerte y decidida, pero la verdad es que era más bien algo tonta y parca. Así fue como esa muchacha, de 18 años, se había dejado arrastrar a un pub muggle por algunos compañeros que querían armar trifulca y allí conoció a su padre. ¿Menuda historia de amor no? Un joven limpia pisos, delgado, larguirucho, con una nariz del tamaño del Big Ben, que deseaba dárselas de conquistador cuando no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, ese era Tobías Snape.

Fue sólo una noche o quizás dos. Realmente fue algo así como una apuesta, despecho y claro, mucho alcohol. ¿Y él como sabia ese tipo de intimidades de sus padres? Porque a ambos les gustaba ventilarlo mientras peleaban, estando él presente sin importarle traumar a su hijo con esa información. No recordaba ya cuantas veces había escuchado a su madre maldecir a un tal Doyle, porque la había ilusionado y se había burlado de ella, así que sus "amigas" la animaron para que se acostase con un muggle en venganza, cuando las urracas sólo se estaban burlando de ella confabuladas con el tal Doyle. ¿Y luego la gente le preguntaba por qué odiaba tanto a los adolescentes especialmente a los acosadores?

Sola, confundida y sobre todo con muy baja autoestima su madre terminó metida en la cama del primero que le coqueteo, creyendo que se hacía más mujer cuando sólo era una adolescente hormonal olvidándose de que existían las pociones anticonceptivas. Bueno en aquella época no eran tan buenas, supo de buena fuente que sus padres tuvieron varios revolcones hasta que el destino dejó de sonreírles. Como era de esperarse, su abuelo corrió a su madre de la casa cuando supo todo por un conveniente primo que conocía al tal Doyle, claro que la maldijo, la torturó y luego la desheredó, borrando su nombre del tapiz familiar, amenazándola con la muerte si volvía a su casa.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que sucedió, triste y embarazada se fue donde su "novio" esperando que, un hombre que moría por tener su primera vez de una vez por todas, un chico lleno de ganas de sexo libre sin responsabilidades, alguien algo violento que ni siquiera podía ir de putas porque no tenía dinero y la gente se le alejaba como si tuviera lepra, fuera comprensivo. Obviamente lo fue cuando ella le contó la verdad diciéndole que era una bruja.

En este punto hay muchas discordancias y malas palabras, asustado y quizás intrigado, Tobías Snape aceptó su responsabilidad y se casó con ella. Su esposa era una bruja, ¿eso no era como ganarse la lotería? Que hombre más ridículo, para eso existen leyes imbécil, los sueños dorados de su padre en donde la magia lo hacía todo por él se esfumaron cuando su madre le explicó claramente que aquello que proponía estaba fuera de la ley mágica, y fuera tonta o no, su madre era una Slytherin, sabía cuándo decir no.

Aquello desencadenó miles de batallas, su madre no tenía donde ir, no podía volver al mundo mágico por miedo a las represarías de sus padres, embarazada de un muggle era menos que mierda para sus "amigos". Para rematar apenas había terminado el colegio, ella había sido educada para ser una hermosa (bueno no tanto) y servil esposa de un rico sangre pura así que no era mucho lo que sabía hacer, excepto pociones, pero eso estaba fuera de su alcance estando embarazada y no podía abortar teniendo ya casi cuatro meses, no iba a poner en riesgo su vida. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse con su marido.

Por un lado Tobías sentía miedo de su mujer, era una bruja, él la había visto hacer cosas con ese palo de madera, claro que él tenía una concepción muggle sobre las brujas, imaginaba que miles de males le caerían si se negaba o hacia algo, porque aunque ella parecía asustada sobre las leyes de su mundo, él estaba bastante seguro que la venganza podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se había jodido la vida, apenas había podido escapar de su patética vida familiar, siendo libre de su padre abusivo y su madre drogadicta, para ahora echarse encima una esposa e hijo sin poder hacer nada.

Por supuesto las cosas no se quedaron allí, una vez que Eileen comprendió cómo era ser la esposa de un muggle simple y sin futuro, al igual que Tobías entendió que su mujer no podía matarlo aunque quisiese, todo se volvió más negro. Y por supuesto, los inocentes son los que pagan primero. Severus comprendió todo a los 6 años cuando entró a primaria y se dio cuenta que un hogar debe estar lleno de amor y cariño, ya lo sabía desde antes, pero verlo en vivo y en directo se lo confirmó. Él no era un hijo querido, su madre se lo dijo una vez, él era el peor error de su vida, eso también se lo dijo, también era un aberración, eso fue su padre, una carga, de nuevo el hombre. Así fue como Severus aprendió a esconder información en lo profundo de su mente, para que no le hiciera daño.

Pero eso no era suficiente, sus compañeros de colegio parecían intuir su tristeza, su dolor y se burlaban de ella. No era de extrañarse, era un colegio público, de malas pulgas, muchos vivían situaciones similares a la suya, unos pocos eran afortunados. Pero en medio del sufrimiento, los niños pueden ser muy crueles, dañan a otros para no sentir su propio dolor y lamentablemente Severus era el blanco favorito. Entonces entendió que no hay sólo que esconder esos malos sentimientos, había que fingir que nada pasaba, si mostrabas algún sentimiento la gente se aprovechaba. Y Entonces conoció a Lily Evans.

Conocerla fue gratificante para él, fue como la luz en la oscuridad, un manantial en el desierto, saber que había alguien con quien compartir su secreto, lo único que lo mantenía atado a este mundo, fue glorioso. Severus sabía y asimilaba que no había sido un hijo deseado, sus padres, enfrascados en la amargura y el odio, parecían culparlo de su situación, lo podía sentir en sus miradas, en sus palabras. Él no había nacido por amor, no había ninguna razón para su existencia y saber eso dolía más que ninguna cosa en este mundo, así que se inventó una razón para existir y no encontró otra más que la magia.

Fue cosa de su madre que supiera que era un Prince, ella parecía vivir en el pasado, en la gloria que había perdido por x o y razones, donde su concepción era la mayor, viviendo en el mundo muggle como un náufrago se alimentó de esa ideología sobre que los magos eran superiores, se sentía mejor cuando lo pensaba de esa manera, especialmente cuando molestaba a la hermana de Lily. Es por eso que no era extraño que deseara ser un Slytherin y honrar a la familia Prince, queriendo olvidar sus raíces muggles, tampoco era extraño que anhelara que su única amiga fuera sólo para él, siendo la única que le quería en el mundo no deseaba perderla por nada. Entonces el destino volvió a jugarle una mala pasada.

Severus entendía que en el mundo muggle la gente le tratara como si fuera nada, los muggles no entendían lo especial que era, pero en Hogwarts era donde esperaba mostrar su valía, que no era un error, una aberración, un sin sentido. Sin embargo allí también había escalas y él estaba abajo, especialmente cuando los Merodeadores se metían con él. Fue un suplicio aguantar las bromas y los desplantes, hacer de cuentas que no le dolía cuando le llamaban Snivellus, tratar de mantener la calma mientras la gente se ensañaba con él, en Hogwarts, donde esperaba encontrar compresión, liberación y quizás afecto, sólo encontró soledad. Siendo amigo de una Gryffindor y mestizo comprendió rápidamente que Slytherin no era tampoco lo que esperaba, así que aprendió a, no sólo a ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos fingiendo que no pasaba nada, sino a mentir para mantenerse en la balanza, para ser agradable su estancia en Slytherin y no perder la amistad de Lily.

Pero no fue suficiente, dominado por el carácter agresivo de su padre, Severus se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad, lleno de odios y rencores contra un mundo que le rechazaba cuando él no pidió ni nacer se convenció a si mismo que nada valía la pena ni siquiera Lily, sólo el poder que la magia oscura le ofrecía. Entonces su vida se fue al garete de verdad.

Fueron 20 largos años de entrenamiento que hicieron a Severus Snape un experto en Oclumancia, creando coraza sobre coraza, permitiéndole convertirse en espía de su propio amo para salvar a la única persona que realmente le importaba en este mundo áspero y cruel, y todo fue para nada. No contento con aquellos años de entrenamiento, Severus soporto otros 18 años de soledad y autoflagelación para lograr que su vida tuviera algún sentido al final de cuentas, para sentir que había nacido por alguna retorcida razón, que como hombre valía algo. Y justo cuando lo conseguía, justo cuando algo de paz se instalaba en su corazón ¡pasaba esto!

_**¡ACASO NO HE HECHO LO SUFICIENTE, POR QUE NO PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ MALDITA SEA!**_

El hombre-niño suspiró tratando de calmarse, hizo algunos ejercicios de meditación, tratando de despejar su mente. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya debía ser de día porque algo de luz se colaba por la ventana. Quizás todo era una horrenda pesadilla, aunque para ser sincero no parecía que estuviera en una mala posición. ¿Pero entonces donde demonios estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Severus decidió dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas, le dolía la cabeza en exceso y se sentía con ganas de vomitar, con calma se levantó de su cama observando el panorama antes de dar un veredicto final a su situación. El cuarto era mucho más grande e iluminado que el de su casa en Spinner's End, lo cual significaba que no estaba en el barrio muggle, la cama era blanda, recubierta por sabanas de algodón y hecha de buena madera, a un lado una mesita con la lámpara le hacía juego lleno de aparatos muggles, hacia el fondo estaba la puerta que comunicaba con el resto de la casa, por donde habían entrado los dos adultos. En el lado izquierdo de la cama había un baúl y por la mano peluda que salía de él seguramente guardaba juguetes, cerca de la cama una ventana iluminaba el cuarto cubierta por una fina cortina.

El hombre-niño se acercó, comprobando lo que ya sabía, sea donde sea que se encontraba éste no era Spinner's End, ni ningún barrio de clase media, la casa de al frente se veía demasiado lujosa, los jardines podados y el frescor de la mañana era muy diferente al maloliente lugar en donde había vivido toda su vida, pero lo más extraño es que se sentía normal, como si, irónicamente, toda su vida hubiera vivido allí.

_**Bueno, técnicamente este cuerpo ha vivido toda su vida aquí, quizás eso explique porque no me siento capaz de tirarme por la ventana, sería mucho pesar ensuciar la acera. **_

Estaba en un segundo piso, miraba cada casa como si las reconociera, sin embargo no había mucho movimiento en la calle, seguramente era muy temprano. Así que volvió su mirada hacia el cuarto, a unos pasos de la ventana había un closet, lo abrió y casi se cae de bruces. Estaba lleno de ropa pija que jamás en su vida infantil había usado, pantalones cortos, largos, camisas, camisetas, zapatos de todos los colores y marcas, incluso había una especie de smoking tamaño infantil.

_**Tienen dinero. Bien, eso es una preocupación menos.**_

En el lado derecho, más allá de la puerta de salida, había un escritorio de madera junto a una silla acolchonada de color negro, encima de éste una mini biblioteca, estantes con lapiceros, colores y un morral, en general todo lo que un niño en la escuela debía tener incluso varios elementos de estimulación temprana, más hacia el fondo una puerta azulada le llamó la atención. Entró encontrándose, para su sorpresa, un baño igual de grande que el suyo en Hogwarts. Infantilmente decorado hasta el inodoro, los patitos en la bañera y un cepillo con cara de muñeco, a Severus le pareció excesivo.

_**Quizás son como Lucius y Narcisa, dándole todo los lujos posibles a su hijo.**_

Dejando a un lado el baño, se concentró en la alfombra, que era de un material desconocido para él, en las decoradas paredes, todas de un motivo de autos color azul rey y otros tonos más pasteles, en los muchos accesorios y cuadros, casi al final. En el pequeño espacio en el fondo había un closet de pared, al abrirlo se encontró más juguetes, balones, patinetas y libros, la verdad no estaba muy seguro sobre que eran todos esos objetos muggles del lugar. A un lado, cuidadosamente ordenados unos paquetes que tenían cara de haber sido regalos abiertos recientemente, el niño se fijó en ellos y en las tarjetas que decían Feliz Cumpleaños.

_**Qué raro no tiene cara de ser Enero.**_

Entonces lo vio, un calendario tamaño personal, otra vez con motivos de autos colgado en el lado interior de la puerta del closet, estaba tachado en varias partes con una escritura prolija, que no era tan apretada como la que usualmente utilizaba en esas épocas, pero que se parecía bastante. Miró las fechas, llena de nombres, recordando cumpleaños o exámenes, especialmente aquellas que estaba re-señaladas con plumones de colores brillantes, especialmente el 31 de Octubre. Decía: MI CUMPLEAÑOS. Severus frunció en ceño y volvió a mirar atentamente, el 9 de enero no tenía marcado nada, pero aquello no fue lo que lo impacto sino el número enorme que indicaba el año en el que estaban, si no estaba mal y el extraño aparato cerca de la mesa auxiliar era un reloj, entonces significaba una cosa.

Era 1 de Noviembre del 1989.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Tobías Snape se duchaba con tranquilidad, mientras su esposa organizaba el cuarto de ambos, después de la enorme fiesta de cumpleaños del día anterior, el susto de medianoche por la primera explosión de magia de su hijo y de los ejercicios, ejem, en la madrugada, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados y en menos de dos horas debía llevar a Severus al colegio e ir a una reunión con varios socios de la empresa donde trabajaba.

La mañana prometía ser movidita y no por la reunión laboral, que era la típica reunión pre fin de año, en donde comenzaban a cerrar ciclos y a prepararse para el nuevo año. Su empresa, era una productora y vendedora de distintas tecnologías de tipo, principalmente, armamentista. Hoy en día no se vendían tantos tanques de guerra, pero si algo de armas de fuego y sobre todo circuitos y programas para aviones, submarinos y carros. Claro que el negocio no sólo se extendía en esos niveles, también tenía sus contactos en varios grupos, agencias políticas, algo en Scotland Yard y por supuesto muchos amigos en otros países.

Mucha gente lo calificaría de guerrerista, pero la verdad es que simplemente hacía el trabajo que la sociedad le exigía, de todas formas sus sistemas de seguridad estaban en bancos, cárceles y otros negocios personales del gobierno, de los cuales él no iba hablar. Eso era lo que más les gustaba a sus clientes, su firme política de confidencialidad, podría ser que su trabajo fuera moralmente ambiguo pero no era para nada ilegal, una que otra factura o personaje haciéndole la vida imposible, pero la realidad es que sus maneras eran bastante transparentes para el mundillo en el que se movía.

La verdad, y sonaba bastante irónico, tenía más miedo de la reunión familiar que tendría en el desayuno. El alto hombre, que había tratado con musulmanes, sudafricanos y palestinos en la puja por alguno de sus productos, no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar la nueva situación de su pequeño hijo y lo peor es que no tenía mucho tiempo, Severus debía estar en su institución a más tardar a las 7:55 a.m. y para llegar allá debían salir con por lo menos 40 minutos para superar el tráfico, su junta era a las 10 de la mañana pero todavía habían detalles que revisar así que intentaría llegar más temprano, de todas formas a Severus le gustaba charlar con Joane y Neil antes de comenzar las clases pero no estaba seguro si aquello era una buena idea.

El pelinegro tomó aire en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, se supone que era el hombre de la casa, un hombre de armas tomar, no tenía por qué tener miedo a su propia familia. Había pasado mucho desde su propia infancia y los recuerdos negativos de sus padres hacían que fuera, en palabras textuales de su esposa, sobreprotector con su único hijo, pero es que su vida giraba en torno a su familia, el sólo hecho de perderlos o de que algo les hiciera daño le molestaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Tobías nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras, ni de frases de cariño ni de amor, casarse y tener un hogar jamás estuvieron como prioridades en su vida, especialmente por la forma en que fue criado. Su padre le golpeaba de vez en cuando, día sí día no, dependiendo de la luna y su madre no se preocupaba por ellos a menos que llevaran cocaína en la cabeza, sin amor, ni dinero ni ambiciones, lo único que esperaba de su vida era tener un trabajo que le permitiera subsistir lejos de esa casa sin importarle la suerte de sus hermanos, para luego de alguna manera llegar a tener todo lo que deseaba, si era sincero consigo mismo seguramente esas maneras involucrarían acciones delictivas, las cuales ya tenían cierto trasfondo, ya que su adolescencia la paso de banda en banda y tenía bastante experiencia en el campo. Entonces Eileen Prince se cruzó en su camino.

Él siempre supo que no era agraciado ni nada, no conoció muchas mujeres y ninguna de las que conocía quiso tener algo que ver con él a pesar de estar dentro de algunos grupos no muy sanos, sin educación y sin conocer a los indicados, no le iba muy bien en sus "negocios", situación que esperaba cambiar cuando la policía dejara de hostigarle. Así que para él fue casi una bendición aquella chica de 18 años, justo la edad reglamentaria, en busca de sexo libre y sin complicaciones. A sus 23 años, el condenado todavía era virgen y parecía que la cosa iba para largo a menos que usara sus pocos ahorros, lo cuales servirían para sus planes delictivos, para una cita con chicas de la calle, pero aquella muchacha virginal cayo fácil en sus redes, pura, algo linda y sobretodo, gratis.

Pensar en eso luego de casi 9 años de matrimonio, le parecía indecoroso, pero en esa época sólo era carne humana sin sentido ni propósito y aunque fuera de esa manera tan fría, en los brazos de su mujer encontró aquello que le complementaba, que le hacía quien era. No iba negar que tenerla como "novia" le hizo sentir hombre por primera vez, pero tampoco iba ser tan hipócrita para decir que sintió la más grande felicidad cuando Eileen le contó que estaba embarazada, la habían echado de su casa, estaba sola, sin dinero y sin tener a donde ir además que era una bruja.

Casi muere de un infarto cuando se lo demostró, casi huye cuando fue consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero al final su mente maquiavélica trazó un plan en el cual su mujer era la gallina de los huevos de oro. Después de una semana de tenerla en su casa, sin más que hacer, acepto casarse con ella y darle apellido al pequeño niño que venía en camino, todo esto con un doble propósito. Planes y planes pasaron por su cabeza, todos ellos oscuros, que incluían robar bancos, escapar mágicamente y disfrutar en alguna playa desierta con miles de chicas mientras su esposa le esperaba en casa con su hijo. Menudo gilipollas que era en esa época, mira que pensar que todo era tan fácil.

Su mujer, porque se había casado con ella sin preguntárselo siquiera, le explicó que ella no podía usar su magia para robar ni mostrarla ante otros muggles (gente no mágica) a menos que quisieran que el ministerio la encarcelara en Azkaban (la prisión de los magos) y por nada del mundo ella haría nada que la pusiera cerca de los Dementores (unas criaturas que robaban el alma) ni que la hiciera acercarse a los Aurores (policía mágica) o al mundo mágico, pues sus padres la matarían, por el hecho de haberse casado con un muggle.

No había palabras para describir lo que sintió Tobías en ese momento, lo único que paso por su cabeza es que había cometido el peor error de su vida, que había escapado de un calvario queriendo ser libre y millonario, para ahora encontrarse con una mujer inútil y embarazada. Quiso deshacerse de su compromiso pero su esposa empezó a mostrarse muy agresiva y amenazante (en su imaginación, ya que eran los cambios de embarazo), así que con todo el dolor de su corazón empezó a aceptar esa estúpida realidad en la que él mismo, por idiota e ignorante se había metido. Hasta ese día, en que Dios o el Diablo, no estaba seguro, hizo realidad su deseo y de una forma irracional quiso que no se cumpliera, quiso tener a esa mujer, la única que le había prestado atención y su hijo a su lado.

Hoy 8 años después, sentía que había sido la mejor elección de su vida.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

La bruja y señora de la casa, arreglaba la alcoba y la sala con varita en mano, había echado un sencillo hechizo para evitar que algún fisgón le viera por las ventanas, además siendo las 5:30 a.m. apenas había alguien afuera y ella ya estaba por terminar, usaban magia regularmente, nunca enfrente de Severus pero eso ya no iba a ser un problema. Hubiera preferido que su hijo fuera muggle, en este caso medio squib, pero en el fondo le enorgullecía el poder mágico que estaba latente en su retoño.

Siendo sangre pura cualquiera esperaría que estuviera feliz de ver a su hijo realizar magia, pero para Eileen el mundo mágico era un mundo aparte de esa pequeña isla donde vivían su marido, su hijo y ella, su vida era maravillosa tal y como era en ese mundo que sus padres odiaban, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, un buen marido, un hijo adorable y una casa espectacular.

Su casa era una de esas construcciones que se veían antiguas pero la verdad era bastante nueva, un espacioso jardín lleno de flores y césped debidamente podado por un jardinero especializado, una hermosa entrada doble puerta con unas columnas de mármol y yeso, la fachada tipo ladrillo que terminaba en un techo triangular como si fuera una casa de cuento de hadas.

La entrada contaba con un vestíbulo pequeño y un armario para las capas, luego una sala amplia en donde ella podía celebrar desde pequeñas reuniones de su club de té hasta pomposas fiestas como la del día anterior. Bellamente decorada con un gusto entre minimalista y barroco la sala demostraba bastante glamor y calidad de hogar, la cocina estaba llena hasta el techo de aparatos último modelo, cuadros de arte culinario y un sinfín de elementos. La parte trasera culminaba en un hermoso patio en donde un imponente árbol le daba ese toque de bosque místico con una casita que los amigos de su hijo adoraban, además de la piscina de tamaño regular donde solían hacer barbacoas.

En la primera planta había además un baño de visitas, un estudio-biblioteca en donde Tobías atendía sus negocios, una sala de estar con un televisor de buen tamaño y otros elementos electrónicos, una sala-comedor con una buena mesa de 6 puestos, además de una habitación de servicio para cuando Eileen necesitaba una mucama. Todas estas habitaciones decoradas con gusto, entre madera y terciopelo. En la segunda planta estaba la habitación principal, la de su heredero, cada una con baño propio, una habitación más para visitas y un segundo baño extra. Todo esto refulgiendo de lujo y confort, para que nadie dijera que no gastaban dinero.

Y es que así tenía que hacerlo ya que por sí solo el piano de cola que adornaba hacia el final de la sala, entre las hermosas ventanas cubiertas con cortinas de satín, había costado pulmón y medio. Sin contar con el jarrón de cerámica china en la sala comedor que debía valer un riñón o el cuadro de Manet (que era una copia) debía representar casi todas sus ganancias al año. Todo sea por el negocio de su marido.

Eileen sabía muy bien que gran parte del éxito de Tobías era su labia y persuasión en los negocios, su esposo había sido un pillo en juventud, pero al casarse con ella había aprendido algo sobre aparatos electrónicos y maquinas que juntándolo con su mala vida, su astucia e inventiva le habían abierto las puertas al negocio de compra-venta. Claro que tiempo después, y gracias a los ahorros bien invertidos de Eileen, conseguidos al vender pociones en el mundo Mágico bajo el sobrenombre del "Maestro", Tobías empezó a jugar en las grandes ligas y tenía que aparentar ese aire de don señor que le gustaba aquellos con los quienes trataba.

Para su gracia, su esposo, pillo y todo, era más bien algo inocente y torpe para los enigmas y las cosas oscuras, se había vuelto bastante moralista y una fibra humana se había tensando en él por la situaciones en las que había nacido su hijo. Una muestra, era la forma tan destartalada en la que pensaba aprovecharse de ella y de su magia sin conocer todas las variables existentes. Eileen nunca le había reprochado a su marido sus acciones, ella misma se había aprovechado de las circunstancias, en medio de su inmadurez e irresponsabilidad estuvo a punto de arruinar, no sólo su vida y la de su marido, sino también la de su precioso hijo. Pero ellos había salido, contra todo pronóstico, adelante y ella no era una Slytherin por nada, aunque poco agraciado y quizás algo rudo, su marido había logrado el apoyo de varias personas que avalaban su honestidad, ganas de trabajar y genialidad para los negocios.

Con un marido con altas oportunidades ella no se iba a quedar atrás, ¿no que siempre hay una gran mujer detrás de un gran hombre? Pues cualquiera que los conociera sabía perfectamente que la Señora Snape tenía mucho que ver en el éxito familiar y en el gran puesto que ostentaba Tobías en BAE Systems (corresponsal Londres). Ella era la que se encargaba de todos los asuntos sociales, en los cuales, para que negarlo, se valía de unas suaves gotas de poción de relajamiento y varias otras para darle un toque místico a las veladas.

Eso sin contar con su supuesta microempresa de productos químicos de belleza, que le dejaban la piel suave y lozana y que eran la envidia de toda mujer, por supuesto Eileen no era egoísta y compartía su secreto, guardado por su bisabuela, una combinación de hierbas aromáticas y algunas frutas que ella misma preparaba de forma artesanal para distraerse un poco y ofrecerlas sin ningún doble trasfondo a las encopetadas esposas de altos personajes con los cuales se relacionaban los negocios de Tobías.

Por supuesto que sabía que tendría problemas si el ministerio mágico ponía sus ojos en ella, pero cuando Severus cumplió dos años y presentó problemas respiratorios, dejó los remilgos y apostó el todo por el todo. En esa época Tobías había aceptado un puesto intermediario entre varios empresas minoritarias en el sector armamentista y aunque le disgustaba de sobremanera trabajar allí jamás se quejó. Su hijo iba primero, la familia por encima de todo.

Eileen contactó a un compañero de Ravenclaw que había intentado convencerla de realizarle una pócima de sueño, el chico tenía varios problemas estomacales por una antigua fiebre de Dragón que no le permitían tomar pociones de este tipo con tranquilidad, pero la de Eileen, que probó en su sexto año, era tan buena que no le producía incomodidades. Le vendió varias veces, hasta que el muchacho le pregunto si también podía hacer una poción nutritiva para una amiga que había salido del hospital pero que le caían muy mal las comunes del mercado, ella aceptó siempre y cuando mantuviera el secreto. Para Eduard Wells no era de extrañarse, todo el mundo sabía que la menor de los Prince se había casado con un muggle y abandonado el mundo mágico, tal y como era esa familia era de esperarse que Eileen no deseara que se supiera mucho de ella, así que el chico aceptó con tranquilidad.

El negocio se desbordó rápidamente, obligándole a los dos adultos a adoptar el título del el "Maestro", un pocionista súper misterioso que sólo podía ser contactado en ciertas ocasiones, sus precios eran elevados pero la calidad de las pociones era inigualable y que por supuesto contaba con licencias en el ministerio que el mismo Wells, trabajador en el área de vigilancia de productos mágicos (incluyendo pociones), había sacado. Siendo sólo un intento de proteger a Eileen y su familia, ambos sabían que si alguien los pillaba no se armaría un gran alboroto que el dinero y la reputación intachable de Eileen en el mundo muggle no pudiera arreglar. Incluso uno de los miembros del grupo de Aurores, un tal Douglas, había tenido que comprar una poción contra la enfermedad de Guiyes, la cual era mortal para los niños, así que el hombre le debía un favor al "Maestro" y se encargaba de ayudar a los otros dos en la tapadera.

Fue así como en 6 años, entre el dinero muggle que ganaba su esposo y su negocio en el mundo mágico, que Eileen logró tener la casa de ensueño que tenía, la vida tranquila que la dejaba más que satisfecha, cumpliendo su rol en el mundo sin tanto bombo como su padres había esperado de ella. Si Tobías seguía como iba muy pronto llegaría a un cargo más importante y menos exigente en dos o tres años, había que tener paciencia y perseverancia.

Para cuando Severus tuviera edad, ellos tendrían una fortuna digna que ofrecerle a su hijo, que no tendría que pasar por las misma vicisitudes que ellos, el chico iría a los mejores colegios, a la mejor universidad, seguramente lo casarían con Joane o con alguna chica de buena familia, no tiene que ser rica mucho menos tonta, quizás alguien como Louise, inteligente y audaz, entonces su hijo heredaría a su padre en algún negocio propio y tendría hijos que ella cuidaría con amor al lado de un viejo Tobías.

Y Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por la magia. Dijeran lo que dijeran, aquel mundo del que huyó despavorida parecía traerle más desgracias que alegrías y no quería tener nada que ver con él, hablaría con Severus y le daría clases particulares, buscaría consejo en Wells y en Douglas, pero no dejaría que su hijo se involucrara demasiado.

Porque vivir en el mundo muggle, al lado de un esposo común era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinaran esa perfección.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Qué fue todo eso?**_

**Punto y aparte, es poco lo que se sabe de Tobías y Eileen Snape, sólo que eran una pareja disfuncional que pelaban delante de Severus, la verdad la idea que la pobre Eileen se enamoró bobamente de un maltratador Tobías ya me sabe a c… quise exponer la situación desde un punto de vista diferente, especialmente por los recuerdos de Snape en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Su madre mostraba amargura en ese recuerdo, si su hijo le importara a un buen nivel estaría feliz de que se fuera de esa casa, la verdad creo que Snape se crió en un hogar en donde no fue amado por ninguno de sus padres, los cuales estaban enfrascados en sus propios problemas, producto sin lugar a dudas de malas decisiones que las pagaban con el menos afectado… creo que la historia es mejor así. **

_**¿Tobías Armamentista?**_

**Alguna vez se han visto el "Señor de la Guerra" de Nicolas Cage jajaja Quise que Tobías fuera algo así, no tan malo, pero si con esa astucia moralmente ambigua pero con un deje de inocencia. Tobías era un hombre perdido que encontró su camino al querer tener a su esposa y a su hijo a su lado, todas esas vivencias humanas le hicieron, tal y como lo dice Eileen, jodidamente sobreprotector… no tengo que decir quien lleva los pantalones en esa caso o sí? **

_**¿El Maestro, Wells, Douglas?**_

**En esta historia las cosas cambian en el punto del nacimiento de Severus, cosa que muchos ya habrán deducido y que se dirá más adelante, en el instante en que Tobías deseo que vivieran, allí hay mucha tela que cortar, pero es obvio que si Tobías cambió a un hombre de familia, la misma Eileen no se va quedar atrás, sin embargo ella sabe muy bien lo que le espera a Severus siendo mestizo y ella no quiere que nada de eso pase, principalmente porque ella misma le echara un Avada al que se meta con su retoño, en esta historia muchas cosas son como son, otras son diferentes y la mayoría son totalmente contrarias a cómo eran en la historia original. **

_**¿Joane, Neil, Louise?**_

**Amigos muggles de Sev a los que no debéis dejar de echarles el ojo, en esta historia los muggles no son sólo la gente no mágica esa que esta allá a lo lejos, fue una de las cosas que no me gusto de JK y lo veréis en ambas historias (en efecto y en segadora que hare más adelante) **

_**¿Tercer capítulo?**_

**Pronto, tratare de tenerlo en esta misma semana, ya que este es definitivamente un cap muy corto, pero seguramente iré incrementando hasta mis típicos caps de 22 páginas en word. **

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	3. Una Vida Diferente

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Bueno ahora sí comencemos con los caps largos, mucha introducción vayamos a la acción. **

**Resumen Cap: Tratando de entender en donde se encuentra Severus se topa con una realidad demasiado alterna, un año diferente, padres diferentes, amigos diferentes, toda una vida diferente. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_Para cuando Severus tuviera edad, ellos tendrían una fortuna digna que ofrecerle a su hijo, que no tendría que pasar por las misma vicisitudes que ellos, el chico iría a los mejores colegios, a la mejor universidad, seguramente lo casarían con Joane o con alguna chica de buena familia, no tiene que ser rica mucho menos tonta, quizás alguien como Louise, inteligente y audaz, entonces su hijo heredaría a su padre en algún negocio propio y tendría hijos que ella cuidaría con amor al lado de un viejo Tobías. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por la magia. Dijeran lo que dijeran, aquel mundo del que huyo despavorida parecía traerle más desgracias que alegrías y no quería tener nada que ver con él, hablaría con Severus y le daría clases particulares, buscaría consejo en Wells y en Douglas, pero no dejaría que su hijo se involucrara demasiado. _

_Porque vivir en el mundo muggle, a lado de un esposo común era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinaran esa perfección. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA VIDA DIFERENTE**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**.**

El niño-hombre se quedó consternado cuando comprobó, a través de su escrutinio, que efectivamente era 1989, lo cual era absurdo si contaba con que tenía 8 años. Severus había nacido el 9 de enero de 1960, no estaba tan loco ni había recibido tantos _cruciatus_ como para olvidar esos detalles, pero si hacia cuentas, en ese "lugar" debía haber nacido el 31 de octubre de 1981, lo cual eran 21 largos años de diferencia, y no sólo eso, sino que era justo el día que Lily murió. Aquello le aterró en partes iguales, pero quizás explicaba mejor las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Era obvio que estaba muerto, era imposible negar que había vivido 38 años y había muerto tras la mordedura de Nagini, casi todos sus recuerdos estaban intactos o por lo menos pasajes importantes, su desagradable vida en Spinner's End, su única amistad con Lily Evans, sus difíciles años en Hogwarts, sus inicios como Death Eater, para luego convertirse en espía de Dumbledore, luego profesor de Hogwarts y espía de nuevo para la orden del Fénix.

No lo recordaba todo con gran nitidez, de hecho si se esforzaba demasiado volvía a sentir ese mareo y ganas de vomitar, sentía los recuerdos, como si fuera algo lejano que apenas había sido liberado en su mente, recuerdos que se desplazaban en su cerebro como un auto de carreras de gran tamaño que amenazaba con aplastar cada pensamiento coherente. Aquellos recuerdos difusos se solapaban con otras cosas que no parecían tener sentido, tiempo en un hospital muggle con muchos otros niños, años en una escuela muggle donde recordaba una chica de coletas, un muchacho alto y una niña pelirroja, incluso situaciones dentro de esa casa con sus extraños "padres", pero que estaban allí y por alguna razón él sabía que eran reales, recuerdos de un mundo totalmente diferente pero suyo.

Sin saber que hay en el más allá, especialmente para alguien que como él había cometido muchos crímenes, quizás el lugar en donde se encontraba era una especie de prueba o de sueño de la muerte. Muy pocos magos, o muggles, tenían la valentía para experimentar con la vida más allá, y si bien había numerosas creencias sobre que pasaba al morir, no había puntos claros a la hora de estudiar sobre el tema. Muchos grandes magos, como Albus, opinaban que era una nueva existencia y que no tenía nada que ver con el tipo de vida que se llevara, a menos que esta afectara el alma de la persona en cuestión, es decir que ni el cielo ni el infierno eran lo que muchos creían.

La verdad no tenía ganas de ponerse a divagar sobre la existencia y la muerte en esas cuatro paredes, no lo había hecho en su vida no lo iba hacer en su ¿muerte? Fuera como fuera, el hecho que tuviera sus recuerdos no implicaba que fuera un adulto, podía sentir que su mente infantil no podía soportar el peso de sus mejores prácticas de Oclumancia, las cuales no sólo le ayudaban a esconder sus pensamientos, sino que en momentos como éste, le permitían hacer una análisis rápido y conciso, organizando mejor sus ideas. O quizás fuera por agregar 38 años de experiencias sobre los 8 que llevaba el muchacho o lo que fuera él chico desgarbado que miraba en el espejo, fuera demasiado.

En la parte derecha hacia el fondo de su habitación, había un espejo de pie con unos cajones en la parte de abajo, era de esos tocadores sencillos a juego, seguramente, con la cama, el closet de madera o cómoda y la mesilla. El espejo era de cuerpo completo y allí pudo ver su apariencia sin dejar de notar, que a aun a pesar de, parecer, tener mejores padres, seguía siendo algo flaco. Su apariencia era casi la misma, quizás un poco más pequeño, algo más pálido pero sus ojos y su cabello hacían contraste, los ojos negros brillaban con luz propia, grandes y bonitos como lo de todos los niños amados a esa edad. El cabello seguía siendo graso, pero estaba algo más corto de lo que usualmente llevaba y menos liso, terminado en ondas hacia atrás, su nariz seguía siendo prominente pero no se veía fatal en esa cara bien alimentada y feliz. Llevaba puesta una piyama que era, como no, de motivo de autos, color azul rey.

_**Parece que este niño está obsesionado con los autos y el azul. **_

Bueno, si analizaba las cosas con frialdad, dejando a un lado todas sus ideas preconcebidas sobre la muerte, podía llegar a suponer que estaba en una especie de limbo que había creado su mente, o alguna especie de ser superior, con sus recuerdos y sus deseos, quizás por eso este niño parecía vivir en el hogar perfecto que él siempre quiso secretamente, quizás por eso había nacido el mismo día que Lily murió en una especie de lapsus entre sus remordimientos y esperanzas. ¿Significaba eso algo en especial? ¿El señor tenebroso estaría vivo? ¿Y Lily, estaría viva, sería ya una mujer?

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo, tenía que calmarse, si este era un mundo alterno producto de su imaginación probablemente Lily estuvieran en algún lado, incluso podía ser una vecina en la que él no había reparado. Una chica que no le vería como el mugroso muchacho de la casa al lado del rio, maloliente, raro, extraño, sino como un chico de buena posición quizás hasta más alegre. Aquellas ideas le hicieron sentir mejor, la verdad ponerse a divagar sobre qué o cómo estaba en ese sitio no tenía ninguna utilidad, estaba allí y todo parecía ir bien, debía observar y analizar la situación.

Apenas esta resolución había pasado por su cabeza, cuando su "madre" apareció en el umbral de su puerta. La mujer le quedó mirando, quizás extrañada que el chico estuviera mirándose fijamente al espejo, luego soltó un suspiro y sonrió de forma cálida.

_**¿Por qué no?, quizás no es tan malo.**_

―Sev, no te va salir mágicamente un letrero en la frente con la frase "soy un mago" si es lo que estás pensando ―le dijo Eileen con una sonrisa socarrona que se parecía a la suya en sus épocas de profesor.

―Lo sé ―contesto el niño-hombre sorprendiéndose de que su voz sonara mucho más juvenil de lo que hubiera esperado. Bastante formal de hecho.

― ¿Entonces? ―inquirió la mujer con una ceja levantada.

_**Vaya parece que mi carácter lo saque más a ti que al imbécil de mi padre.**_

―Nada ―replicó el niño con un encogimiento de hombros, después de 17 años como docente sabía que los niños no necesitar una razón lógica para lo que hacen y que las repuesta general, cuando les preguntan por esas cosas, era encoger los hombros.

―Está bien, pero haciendo nada no vas a llegar al colegio, tu padre tiene una junta importante hoy, así que debe llevarte temprano, ve a cambiarte y baja a desayunar, te quiero abajo en 20 minutos jovencito.

Su madre hizo muchas muecas mientras le daba ese pequeño discurso, una cara burlona, luego algo más seria y al final una bastante amenazante, todo lo que una madre normal debía ser. Severus asintió y la mujer salió de su cuarto, seguramente hacia la cocina, mientras el chico daba la vuelta automáticamente hacia el closet de madera. No entendía como su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, pero sabía que debía llevar puesto, organizó, no sólo su ropa, sin sus medias, zapatos y el morral junto con unas cuantas cosas del escritorio.

Parecía que el chico era un muchacho ordenado y responsable, todo estaba en su puesto, no le tomo ni 2 minutos tener todo listo, ahora sólo debía darse un baño, cambiarse y arreglar el cuarto. Fue extraño para él, como si algo hubiera tomado posesión de él, parecía casi un _imperius_, Severus supuso que el cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esas actividades que respondía por sí mismo. Sin embargo eso no descartaba que fuera un huésped en ese cuerpo, no desde el punto de vista que él pensaba, sin embargo no podía ser que hubiera dos Severus en ese mundo, como si el alma del niño hubiera sido remplazado por su alma, aunque se podía decir que lo que sentía se asemejaba a una liberación, simplemente algo en su interior había sido soltado.

Pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido, bueno en general la situación no tenía ningún sentido, ¿sería que esos recuerdos habían sido implantados para poder realizar la misión que venía a cumplir en ese mundo limbo? ¿Quizás significaba que su alma había invadido una especie de realidad alterna? Tal vez fuera algo así como una nueva vida que su mente creó, la cual se había diseñado a bases de esos recuerdos, de la misma manera como un libretista escribiría el argumento de donde partía una película ¿O, en el peor de los casos, significaba que su alma, junto con sus recuerdos antiguos, habían renacido en una especie de mundo paralelo, limbo o realidad alterna, y que apenas hasta ahora se había hecho consciente de esos recuerdos pasados por alguna razón sobrenatural?

Para cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo, ya estaba en la regadera, el baño era mucho más lujoso y pueril por dentro, incluso los productos de aseos eran del tipo infantil con dibujos, de cómo no, autos. Abrió el grifo para que el agua le relajara tratando de volver a su anterior resolución, esperar a tener más datos para poder tener una idea más clara de lo que sucedía, mientras no pudiera definir su situación darle un nombre era perder el tiempo. En menos de 15 minutos estuvo listo, bañado, cambiado, peinado y mirándose al espejo.

Era increíble las diferencias entre su yo real y su yo actual, a sus 8 años Severus estudiaba en una escuela Pública de poca monta, no tenía un uniforme y por supuesto su ropa no era mejor que su vida. En cambio ahora estaba con un hermoso uniforme bien planchado, el pantalón era largo de color azul-gris oscuro, zapatos negros brillantes con medias negras, una camisa blanca manga larga, corbata de color vino y un saco de un color más oscuro que el pantalón pero con líneas blancas que marcaban las costuras además del escudo en la parte izquierda que lucía unas insignias de tipo militar, el saco se abotonaba de forma cruzada lo que le daba un aspecto serio.

Con el cabello mojado enmarcando su rostro, y los puños de la camisa y el cuello sobresaliendo, el niño-hombre se sintió demasiado fuera de lugar para su gusto, incluso en ese cuerpo que parecía mandar sobre su mente, sentía que la rectitud y pulcritud era demasiado para él. Severus no supo qué hacer con esas sensaciones, él siempre fue una persona bastante estricta incluso desde niño ¿Qué podía suceder en ese colegio que le molestara?

Cerró los ojos tratando de guiar sus emociones a la superficie sin encontrar nada que indicara abuso o por lo menos no en el grado al que estaba acostumbrado, los sentimientos de su "yo niño" eran muy confusos y sostenía una pared gracias a la Oclumancia para evitar que le arroyaran. Tal vez simplemente era el fastidio de estar en una escuela, que a todas luces, se veía de buen estrato, y la verdad no importaba que clase social fuera, los niños podían ser muy crueles en un lado u otro. No porque sus padres parecieran mejores personas significaba que su vida fuera color de rosa.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Estás segura que está bien, se ha demorado un poco?

―Son apenas las 5:50 a.m. es temprano, desayunan, se van con unos minutos de antelación, tomas la principal para evitar el tráfico y estarán en la escuela a las 7:40 a.m. estoy segura que llegaras a tu trabajo con tiempo de sobra ―Eileen terminaba de arreglar la mesa, una cesta de pan adornaba el centro, junto con una jarra con jugo de naranja, los platos incluían beicon, tocino y otros pastelillos.

―Eso no es lo que me preocupa Eileen, ¿estás segura que está bien? ―Tobías miraba el periódico con calma, pero realmente no lo leía. El hombre vestía un sobrio traje color gris oscuro, pantalón, camisa blanca, corbata gris claro, el saco colgaba en uno de los sillones y era del mismo color que el pantalón, el cabello hacia atrás y un mecho de lado, la barba tipo candado recortada finamente.

―Está bien cariño, si fuera un niño diferente me preocuparía, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que Severus no es como los otros niños, ha pasado la mayoría de su vida en un hospital, él entiende lo que es ser especial, no lo atosigues― Eileen en cambio vestía un sencillo vestido color granate, con su cabello negro recogido con un gancho.

―Pero me preocupa que esto afecte de nuevo su salud, Barnes nos dijo que lo mejor era estar pendiente, su corazón parece fuerte pero uno nunca sabe. Te he dicho mucha veces que llevarlo a San…

―No, hemos hablado eso miles de veces, él está bien, incluso en el mundo mágico un niño de 6 meses es algo difícil de tratar, a esa edad las pociones y los hechizos pueden ocasionar daños irreversibles que no se pueden estimar, debo decirte que en ese sentido el mundo muggle es la mejor opción. Con la atención de Barnes en el San Marie y las tres pociones que le doy mensualmente nos aseguramos que crezca bien y sano, tiene que tener el cuidado de cualquier niño en su condición, pero para cuando sea un adolescente será más fuerte que roble.

―La verdad me preocupa más que sienta que le hemos mentido o engañado― el hombre dejó el periódico y se dispuso a desayunar, mientras escuchaban los pasos del muchacho que descendía por las escaleras.

―Se lo explicaremos y lo entenderá ―la mujer terminó de servir y se sentó esperando a su hijo con una sonrisa―. Desayuna rápido Severus y no te olvides que comer tu porción de tomates.

Severus asintió en silencio, sintiendo la poderosa mirada de su "padre" sobre él, se sentó en la mesa sin muchas ganas de comer, tratando de evitar mirar hacia el cuadro familiar que estaba enfrente de él. ¿Y si sólo era un castigo por su tipo de vida y todo se desvanecía si se acostumbraba demasiado? Severus había vivido demasiadas decepciones en su vida o vida anterior, como para creer que todo podía ser gratis, cuantas veces todo parecía ir bien y de repente algo lo arruinaba dejándolo con un sentimiento de abandono y desolación peor cada vez.

― ¿Tienes algo que decir, hijo? ―Tobías no estaba tranquilo, su hijo se veía más pálido de lo normal y por la forma en que jugueteaba con su comida era obvio que algo malo pasaba.

―No ―sinceramente no quería mirar, aunque algo cálido se posó sobre su pecho, quizás realmente tenía hambre.

―Severus ―la voz imperativa de su "madre" le indico que ignorarlos no era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que al parecer ellos no le había dicho nada sobre la magia y justo ayer había tenido una explosión de ésta, seguramente estaban preocupados por su opinión, así que las palabras salieron sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

― ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ―bueno él también tendría esa duda en esa situación.

―Hay cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora― Eileen comenzó antes que su marido interviniera―. Pero para hacerte en resumen, no hay nada que ame en ese mundo, el mundo mágico, lo he dejado todo atrás. Tu padre, nuestros amigos e incluso tú, todo lo que me importa están aquí y muchas veces me encuentro limpiando la casa de forma normal, olvidándome de esa "pequeña situación" ―la mujer le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, fue un toque apenas pero trasmitía mucho.

―Cuando naciste, creí, creímos, que no aguantarías, enfermedad tras enfermedad, operación tras operación, has luchado durante muchos años para tener un salud estable y bueno, no habías demostrado nada que pensé que no serías como yo, era suficiente con que pudieras vivir y estar aquí con nosotros. Pensé que quizás podría tenerlo como un secreto durante más tiempo, hasta que fueras mayor para entenderlo, para que comprendieras lo que realmente significa, cariño me gustaría decirte que ser un mago es una hermosa experiencia y en cierta forma lo es, pero hay divisiones entre un mundo y otro...

―Querida no creo que sea buena idea…― la mujer se volvió a su marido.

―No Tobías, no hay nada que avergonzarse, somos humanos, las diferencias nos asustan y muchos no las comprenden ni las aceptan ―Eileen volvió su mirada hacia Severus y en ella el hombre-niño pudo ver algo de sufrimiento y miedo―. Eres un niño muy especial Severus, eres nuestro hijo y lo que más deseamos es que puedas tener una vida feliz y a salvo, puede que nos equivoquemos y nos volvamos dos viejos cansones de los que quieras deshacerte más adelante, pero es nuestras preocupación por ti los que nos llevó a no decirte nada hasta que sintiéramos que estabas listo, el problema con los padres cariño, es que para ellos sus hijos nunca están listos para los peligros, para casi nada en realidad.

―Quizás estés molesto con nosotros y lo entendemos, créeme, tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre si debíamos decirte o no, de hecho a veces los miedos de Eileen pueden parecerme excesivos pero sé que ella no miente, me gustaría pensar que podemos aceptar a nuestros semejantes sin problemas pero la verdad es que no es así, lo veo todos los días en mis clientes, pero pase lo pase vamos afrontar esas situaciones como familia. Tu madre sigue siendo una mujer hermosa ―el hombre tomó la mano de su esposa―, una esposa y una madre maravillosa, yo sigo siendo tu padre y tú eres nuestro más grande tesoro, no importa si ustedes son magos y yo no. Mientras nos mantengamos unidos podemos hacer la diferencia.

Severus miraba a sus dos padres sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, ¿este era el tipo de conversación que vivían los que eran de sangre mestiza? ¿Esto era una familia de verdad? Tanta cursilería le iba dar diabetes.

―Creo que nos hemos puesto muy sentimentales.

_**¿Crees "madre"? Tanta palabrería dulce me ha dado jaqueca.**_

―De todas formas Sev hablaremos cuando llegues del colegio, iremos paso a paso, te responderemos todas las preguntas que tú quieras, no más secretos. Lo único que quiero es que me prometas, y es en serio, me prometas que nadie, ni siquiera Neil ni Joane ni Louise, van a saber sobre esto, me entiendes, este es nuestro secreto familiar, no quiero que digas nada a nadie.

―Bien ―por la cara de los adultos, era obvio que todavía estaban demasiados preocupados, así que decidió comer más, para su sorpresa resultó que si tenía hambre, además la comida sabía muy bien y en menos de 5 minutos se acabó todo.

Su "madre" le pasó una copita con lo que el detecto poción nutritiva, con una variante para mejorar el crecimiento del corazón y el sistema circulatorio, el hombre-niño alzo una ceja, pero su madre insistió en que era su medicina habitual. Severus se la tomó, saboreándola un rato sin que lo vieran, tenía un componente que le daba un sabor dulzón que no podía ocultar el natural sabor amargo. También podía detectar que había sido hecha con materiales bastante curiosos y de muy buena calidad, estaba pensando en eso cuando su "padre" insistió en que se fuera a lavar los dientes.

El niño-hombre fue a su habitación a cumplir la orden, mirando si se había dejado algo, se sentía bastante confuso con todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas pero la verdad no quería pensar en eso. El sólo hecho que su "madre" pareciera aborrecer la magia mientras su "padre" parecía conforme era para echarse a reír, pero aquello le indicaba que quizás todo esto no fuera realmente producto de su imaginación, sino entonces ¿por qué su madre parecía tan reacia a la magia? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

_**No divagues de nuevo, no tiene sentido.**_

―Vamos campeón, papa tiene varios hombres que convencer, si todo sale bien, iremos a Estados Unidos en diciembre ―el hombre acarició su cabeza, el cabello ya estaba seco, viéndolo bien realmente era un tipo alto y con muy buena presencia, pero era un padre en toda regla.

Tobías se dirigió al garaje, mientras saludaba a los vecinos, Severus observó la fachada de la casa mientras su madre saludo a varias personas, él hizo lo propio con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa pequeñita, parecía que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a su formalidad pues nadie puso mala cara. Mirando el barrio con detenimiento, era obvio que la gente que vivía en ese lugar era de buena posición, no sólo eran las casas, las cuales se veían como si valieran mucho, también eran los autos y los jardines podados tipo cuento de hadas. Aunque para su gusto se veían demasiado uniformes.

―Vamos Sevy-junior ―Tobías ya estaba en el auto, era grande y se veía lujoso.

― ¡Papá! ―aquello salió sin que pudiera evitarlo y en un tono bastante molesto, pero su "padre" sólo le sonrió mandándole una mirada socarrona con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia que Severus parecía haberle heredado.

―Arriba cariño, tu padre sólo está molestando ¿a veces me pregunto cuál es el niño aquí?

Severus le hizo caso a su madre, subiéndose al asiento de copiloto y colocándose el cinturón casi sin pensarlo. Miró a la mujer por la ventana alejarse con una mano despidiéndose, fueron a velocidad media por el barrio o mejor dicho conjunto residencial, llegaron hasta unas puertas en donde su "padre" cruzó unas palabras con los vigilantes, luego entraron en una autopista. El niño-hombre miraba todo con atención, el trabajo de su "padre" debía quedar en Londres y si habían salido tan temprano significaba que vivían en esos conjuntos a las afueras de la ciudad que tenían cierto aire campestre.

Mientras iban en la autopista su "padre" le miraba de soslayo, podía sentir su deseo de preguntarle alguna cosa, pero Severus estaba intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. En un momento dado entraron a una zona menos verde y Severus pudo reconocer una de las entradas de Londres, pasaron varias calles deteniéndose al encontrarse varios autos y sin más paisaje que le distrajera Tobías aprovechó su oportunidad.

―Muchas sorpresas el día de ayer, ¿te gustó mi regalo? ―Severus trago.

_**¿Qué fue lo que me regalo este idiota? Uhmm… déjame adivinar… un juego de autos…**_

―Sí, gracias.

_**Vaya que éste niño es de lo más elocuente.**_

―Realmente estás enojado con nosotros.

_**Bueno no puedes culparlo o culparnos o culparme… Merlín ya no sé ni quién soy.**_

―Sé que quizás debimos decirte la verdad pero no es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo entre el hospital y tu recuperación, hable muchas veces con tu madre, pero la verdad creímos que no ibas a ser mago y no queríamos que tu salud se deteriora por una noticia como esa.

―Está bien ―Severus se aclaró la garganta, sino decía algo pronto el hombre no le iba a dejar pensar en todo el rato―. Está bien papá ―bien lo dijo.

―No te preocupes, en la noche te contaremos muchas cosas y de allí en adelante convenceré a tu madre de que te mostremos el mundo mágico, ahora recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre, es importante, es algo así como una regla de los magos, no puedes contarle a nadie a menos que te cases o algo así ―el hombre reinició su marcha, pasando calles y calles.

―No diré nada ―confirmó Severus finalmente.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Pasaron todo Londres en silencio hasta que Tobías aparcó en frente de una edificación. A Severus casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión.

_**Tienes que estar bromeando.**_

La pequeña escuela era del tamaño de Hogwarts, bueno quizás no tan grande, pero no era la típica edificación sino todo un campo entero con grandes edificios. La entrada estaba atestada de autos y camionetas particulares, le seguían varios prados, muy bien cuidados y finalizaba en varios edificios tipo castillos coloniales. Era tan grande que Severus estaba seguro que se perdería en ella, el hombre-niño miró por la ventana a varios jóvenes de todas las edades, lo niños con el uniforme como él, las niñas llevaban el mismo saco, mucho más apretado, pero en vez de pantalón llevaban una falda de color gris claro, en vez de corbata un lazo y unas medias por encima de la rodilla.

Sin embargo habían algunos mayores, de secundaria y aunque llevaban el mismo estilo de uniforme, tenían colores contrarios, el pantalón, el saco, y la falda de un color beige, el saco se adornaba con líneas de color negro, mientras que la camisa interior también era negra, la corbata, los lazos y las medias eran lo único que seguían siendo del mismo color. Severus intuyó rápidamente que la institución debía contar con primaria, secundaria e incluso jardín, ya que hacia el otro parqueadero podía observar niños pequeños con un uniforme de pantalón corto y delantal de color gris más claro y con visos de color vino. Además veía adornos en los sacos, como viseras en el brazo izquierdo, u otras insignias dependiendo de las personas. Lo cual sólo significaba una cosa, que estaba en un colegio elitista, donde había versiones de perfectos ¿estarían divididos por casas, sería una especie de semi-internado o peor sería el Winchester, el Eton? No, no podían estar tan arriba, pero seguramente era un colegio de ese estilo.

―Parece que nunca hubieras visto a tus compañeros ―la fuerte voz de Tobías le sacó de su ensoñación―. Vamos busquemos a Nelly y Niel, ya debieron llegar.

Ambos se bajaron y Severus pudo leer el letrero de la entrada, King's School of Our Lady of Cross, no recordaba esa escuela pero con ese nombre pomposo y la infraestructura, que se veía como de mil años, seguramente era del mismo grupo que el Paul, o el College Trinity o el Harrow. El hombre-niño siguió a su "padre" embobado con todo lo que veía pero sin mostrarlo ni un ápice, los estudiantes eran muchos, pero todos parecían muy británicos, muchos venían con mayordomos o nanas, no estaba seguro de quienes venían con sus padres. Siguió detrás de su "padre" hasta que chocó con él cuando éste se detuvo de repente, gracias a su estoicismo pudo reponerse rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaban al frente a una hermosa mujer de color que sacudía el saco de un imponente chico.

El muchacho debía medir por lo menos unos 1.40 m, su color de piel era chocolate, con el cabello ligeramente encrespado, negro y mullido, que se disparaba para todos los lados. Vestía el uniforme con soltura, casi con marcialidad. Pero lo más curioso eran sus ojos de un color azul claro, toda una combinación extraña que le pareció jodidamente familiar a Severus, como si ese fuera un amigo de toda la vida. Y lo era, lo supo cuando el chico volteó a verlo con esos ojos claros.

― ¿Cómo estás Tobías, Severus? ―el muchacho reparó en la mujer, su cabello también era de tipo mullido, caía en todas direcciones pero al tenerlo más largo lucia menos rebelde, era delgada y de buen cuerpo. Vestida con un conjunto falda y camisa verde oliva, una chaqueta negra y zaparos altos, cartera de color negro. Parecía una modelo de revista.

―Muy bien Nelly, saluda a la señora Morgan campeón ―Severus le dio una sonrisa pequeña que la mujer acepto sin rechistar, mientras dirigía una especie de mirada cómplice al chico.

― ¡SEV, NEIL!― escucharon un gritillo antes de hacer algún tipo de conversación.

―Y allí viene en tercer mosquetero.

Severus miró a su "padre" que volteó hacia una mujer pelinegra, algo redonda pero con buena estatura. La mujer vestía un poco menos formal, un pantalón y una camisa de colores oscuros con un saco color marrón, pero tenía algo que se le hacía ridículamente familiar a Severus. La mujer llevaba una niña de la mano, de cabello castaño claro recogido en dos coletas, con unos grandes y saltones ojos marrones, y por un segundo Severus supo que esa niña era su debilidad.

―Señor Snape, Señora Morgan ―la chica se detuvo para hacerles una graciosa reverencia, mientras la robusta mujer los miraba con cara de resignación.

―Quieta Joane, lo siento olvide el bozal en la casa― dijo la mujer en tono de broma, especialmente lo último que apenas fue un susurro―. Y que haces tú aquí Snape, por lo general botas a Severus cinco segundos antes que el portero cierre la entrada.

―A mí también me da gusto de verte señora de Barnes, donde dejaste a tu esposa ―la voz de su "padre" sonó exactamente igual a la de él en sus mejores años de profesor grasiento, es decir, irónica a más no poder.

― ¡Oh Cállate y es Callie! Alessa tuvo una emergencia en la madrugada y le tocó salir corriendo, lo peor es que estaba planeando un viaje de fin de semana, pero me temo que no va poder ser, tiene una niña con una fractura o algo así.

―Policías o médicos, son las peores parejas que uno puede tener― contestó la señora Morgan.

―Podemos entrar ya, antes que conversen sobre cosas de adultos enfrente de nosotros, pequeños e inocentes niños ―Joane no se hizo esperar e impertinentemente interrumpió a los adultos.

―Sí cariño, ve a morder a otro, de todas formas el fin de semana pasare por tu casa Snape, no me importa que no me invites ya hable con la señora de la casa. ¿Qué dices Nelly, le vamos a birlar a Eileen el marido a falta de uno?

Antes que Severus pudiera opinar, Neil, el chico alto, empujó a Severus hacia la puerta, mientras Joane tomaba su mano y rodaba los ojos diciendo: adultos. El chico volteó la cabeza, hacia los padres, observando que su "padre" se sonrojaba mientras la señora Barnes seguía haciéndole bromas y la señora Morgan se reía por lo bajo. El chico se despidió con la mirada sintiéndose extraño por primera vez

― ¿Cómo estas Jeffier? Adivina quien vino temprano hoy ―Joane le hablaba al guarda con la confianza de un adulto, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

―Ya lo vi señorita Sloan-Barnes, buenos días a todos, mejor entren para que tengan tiempo de hablar.

―O tiempo para escondernos y no encontrarnos con Simmons ―dijo Neil sin pizca de humor, parecía un chico bastante tranquilo.

― ¿Simmons? ―preguntó Severus confundido, mientras era llevado hacia uno de los edificios, donde seguramente quedaba su salón de clases.

―Severus tiene razón Neil, ese idiota llega más tarde que él, en fin, ¿por qué tu padre te trajo tan temprano? ―indicó la muchacha mientras giraba por un pasillo y subían las escaleras.

―Tiene un reunión de socios ―Severus se sentía extraño entre esos dos, sabía que eran sus amigos, pero una cosa era que su cuerpo se lo dijera y otra que su mente lo aceptara y le preguntara que estaba haciendo allí.

―Reunión pre-final de año, mi padrino me contó sobre eso, creo que tu padre terminará este año con más de la mitad de votos de la cúpula, si el otro año le va bien quizás le den un ascenso.

―Pues la verdad es que va subiendo como la pólvora, a mamá Alessa le ha costado como 10 años llegar a jefe de pediatría, mamá Callie siempre está gruñendo por eso ―la chica rodó una puerta y se encontraron en una especie de sala-biblioteca donde se sentaron en unas bancas hacia el fondo.

―No hay punto de comparación Joane, los médicos tiene muchas más responsabilidades que los empresarios de ventas, son vidas en juego ―el sitio era bastante cálido, repletos de niños entre los 5 y 10 años.

―Bueno pero, ¿Sev el trabajo de tu padre no tiene que ver con seguridad y armas?

―Pues...

―Él se encarga de las ventas Joane, no de hacerlas y personalmente creo que si el señor Snape se pusiera a vender arena en un desierto lo lograría.

―Es verdad, siempre y cuando la señora Snape este con él, mamá Alessa siempre le ha dicho que debió seguir con la carrera profesional en Química farmacéutica, joder con razón eres el número uno del salón, tus padres son re-inteligentes.

―Bueno sí….

― ¿Qué tienes? Estas más callado que de costumbre. No te sientes bien, la verdad te ves un poco pálido, aunque tú siempre te ves muy pálido, casi pareces un vampiro. Tú qué dices Niel, por qué mejor no vamos a la enfermería, quizás se le bajo la presión o está teniendo una recaída, últimamente está haciendo mucho frío, quizás agarraste algún virus…

Joane se levantó de un brinco y revoloteaba alrededor de Severus que pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque, la muchacha seguía y seguía dando sus "partes médicos" sobre las razones por las cuales Severus estaba callado sin darse cuenta que era ella quien no lo dejaba hablar.

―Joane ―rayos que extraño era llamar a otra persona, que no fuera Albus o Minerva, por su nombre―, estoy bien, quizás algo cansado por la fiesta de ayer, pero bien.

―Seguro, mejor vamos a la enfermería, ¿Neil?

El muchacho moreno le veía como quien no quiere la cosa pero allá en lo profundo de sus ojos azules, que le recordaban aterradoramente a Albus, relampagueaba un poco de preocupación.

―Estoy bien ―cuantas veces debía repetir esa frase en su vida diaria, a Severus casi le parecía una molestia. Justo cuando Joane iba a rebatir un grupo de niños se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos le recordó a Draco Malfoy en sus primeros años.

―Miren si es el trío de anormales. El raro, el negro y la lesbiana.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron hasta su punto máximo, no es que no hubiera entendido las referencias que hacía Joane sobre sus dos madres, pero tampoco sabía cómo hablar de eso, incluso siendo una adulto no estaba seguro de querer abordar el tema, menos con niños de 8 años y ahora viene este mequetrefe lo suelta como si tal.

―Piérdete Simmons, te has visto en el espejo, él día que dejes de llevar ese pelo engominado como si lo hubiera lamido una vaca me hablas, mientras hazte un hueco y desaparece por él ―Severus casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, miró a Neil disimuladamente, pero éste estaba más fresco que la lechuga.

_**¿De cuándo acá los niños hablan tan rudo? Ni siquiera los de primero en Hogwarts tenían tanto léxico.**_

―Necesitas que te defienda una niñita Snape y por cierto Barnes mírate tú al espejo y a los dos monigotes que te acompañan antes de criticar, vaca gorda ―definitivamente el chico le recordaba al menor de los Malfoy, incluso tenía dos guardaespaldas gorditos y con cara de tontos, lo peor es que todo el mundo había volteado a ver la confrontación.

―Quizás eres tú él tiene problemas, ya que necesitas descargarte con una niñita mientras que no te has dirigido a nosotros ni una vez ―el silencio que se hizo en la sala, le indicó a Severus que su yo niño jamás había hecho algo como eso, cuando miró a su compañeros lo confirmó, Joane boqueó varias veces y Neil alzó las cejas impresionado.

― ¡Wow! pero si rarito Snape tiene algo que decir, parece que papi y mami te han dado permiso para hablar…

―Oh por favor Simmons vete con tus ganas de bravucón a otra parte, Severus tiene razón no eres capaz de meterte con alguien de tu tamaño ―Neil se levantó mostrando sus 1.40 en extensión, podría ser que los gorditos a lado de Simmons se vieran pesados pero el chico negro realmente intimidaba con su altura y porte―. Para tu mala suerte yo no tengo problemas con eso.

Los chicos retrocedieron un poco espantados, pero las cosas terminaron allí cuando sonó la campana y la voz de una profesora indicaba los avisos del día.

―Nos veremos luego Snape cuando papi y mami no te cuiden.

Así el chico rubio se encaminó hacia la puerta con sus dos guaruras, mientras el niño-hombre se preguntaba qué demonios había sido todo eso.

― ¿Por qué le contestaste Sev?

―Déjalo Joane, Severus es un hombre ―los muchachos se encaminaron a su salón, Neil iba adelante como si nada mientras Joane miraba hacia todos lados.

―Y eso es todo, es la gran explicación, sabes muy bien que no es buena idea que Sev se meta en peleas, Sev tiene problemas del corazón, los pulmones y ya sabes, porque fue un bebe prematuro, mi mamá Alessa…

―Suficiente Joane ―era eso, no era el tontarrón de Simmons y su compañeros lo que lo molestaba, de seguro sólo era chiquilladas, nada que Severus no pudiera aguantar, lo que no soportaba era eso. Ser sobreprotegido de esa manera, era eso lo que le fastidiaba de la escuela.

―Pero Sev…

―Es suficiente ―con eso el chico más bajo dio por terminada la conversación para zambullirse a su salón de clases.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

La mañana y tarde se pasaron volando, Cross, como le llamaban cariñosamente a su institución, no se comparaba ni de cerca con su escuela en su vida anterior, afortunadamente estaban repasando los temas de cara a los exámenes del primer trimestre o si no Severus se sentiría perdido entre tantas materias. Y es que tenían un mundo de clases que nunca hubiera pensado se veían en primaria, incluido una clase de francés e italiano, algo llamado Administración y una cátedra de ética y valores. Las diferencias entre las salas, los docentes y al calidad del material eran tan abrumadoras que Severus no se puso a pensar en lo que sucedió en la mañana por el resto de la jornada. A la hora del almuerzo, aunque Joane le miraba con aprensión, Neil desvió el tema a las clases lo que los absorbió por completo sin que pudieran hablar de otra cosa.

Ya finalizando, se enteró que era miembro del club de música, casi le da un infarto al saberlo pero su cuerpo recordó las notas y acordes del piano de cola en el que practicaban, mientras que Neil estaba en una especie de club deportivo infantil practicando básquet y Joane en uno de cocina, en el cual le iba de maravilla, así que estuvieron casi dos horas más por encima de la jornada normal. Básicamente se la pasaba todo el día en la escuela ¿por qué entonces no era un internado?

―Lo es para los mayores, pensé que lo sabías, bueno de todas formas no es como si fueran tan cerrados, es decir somos niños, tampoco es para que nuestros padres se despeguen de nosotros tan rápido. Por cierto escuche que uno de los grupos de los grandes estuvo de viaje en Japón, esos que viste en la mañana al llegar. Te lo imaginas, en cambio nosotros, si tenemos suerte, apenas iremos a Francia.

Severus no quiso espetarle nada a Joane, al parecer, él y Niel, la dejaban hablar a sus anchas y cotillear a falta de una amiga. No era nada que no pudiera suponer, por lo poco que había escuchado y visto en ese día, ya se figuraba porque Simmons los había molestado llamándoles el trió de anormales. Su padre había ascendido rápido en su empresa y era algo así como un nuevo rico, mientras que Niel era hijo de un renombrado detective muerto en combate, a raíz del revuelo del suceso el chico había sido apadrinado por un miembro de alto rango policial que le ayudaba económicamente. Mientras Joane era la que más la llevaba de perder, hija de una pediatra famosa pero que sostenía una relación con una escritora desde hace 7 años, la chica había crecido en un hogar homoparental, ya que el colegio tenia bases religiosas la chica la pasaba realmente mal a la hora de encontrar amigas.

Los tres estaban en 3D, en donde iban los ricos de menor estrato por así decirlo, hijos de gente que apenas se codeaba con los grandes, como él, o hijos de personas a las que les pagaban entidades públicas, como Neil u otro niño que no pasaban los test para estar más arriba por cuestiones sociales, como Joane. Incluso, por lo que escuchó había hijos de mafias en ese sector. En cambio el tal Simmons estaba en 3A y se creía lo mejor de lo mejor, sin embargo según Joane él no era el líder de ese grupo y mientras ellos no estuvieran en la mira de esa persona todo estaría bien.

― ¿Te gustó mi regalo Sev?

―Sí ―Severus no recordaba haberlo abierto, pero su cabeza estaba llena de mucha información, estaba seguro que había perdido 2 o 3 años de su anterior vida con todo lo que aprendió en ese día.

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―la muchacha hizo un puchero angelical, sus ojos brillaron preocupados y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que Severus le había insultado profundamente.

―No ―contesto en hombre-niño sin saber que decir.

―Déjalo Joane, a veces creo que Simmons tiene algo de razón, parecemos lo padres de Severus.

―Casi lo somos ―la cara de la niña cambio totalmente y Severus se preguntó si esa expresión dolida era algo deliberadamente planeado.

― ¿Me estás coqueteando?

―Mi madre y mi padre son sólo amigos desde hace años, sin compromisos ―contestó la chica con un encogimiento de hombros y Severus prefirió no pensar en lo extraño que era esa situación. Se quedó rezagado de sus compañeros mirando el sol que prácticamente desaparecía del firmamento.

―Lo siento Joane ―los dos niños voltearon a verlo y parpadearon confundidos―. Pero Neil tiene razón, soy un hombre, debo aprender a defenderme por mí mismo.

Severus se sintió idiota por esa declaración, pero algo en su interior le dijo que su yo niño llevaba años queriendo decir eso. Siguió caminando hacia el portón, parecía que eran los últimos, ya que siempre esperaban a Niel que tenía que bañarse después del ejercicio, mientras Joane arreglaba el salón de cocina y él practicaba más en el piano. A lo lejos vio a su "padre" o a Tobías, ya no estaba seguro como debía llamarlo o que era ese lugar, sin embargo por alguna razón se sintió en casa como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía, así que se encamino hacia él con más confianza que nunca.

―Nuestro pequeño ha crecido mucho ―Joane volteó a ver la expresión de Neil que pocas veces hablaba tan en serio.

―Supongo, pero aun así me preocupa un poco, bueno supongo que eso es lo que sienten las mamás ―Así fue como los tres niños se embarcaron, sin saberlo, en una nueva aventura, llevados por esa alma torturada que parecía haber encontrado su verdadero lugar.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Ese cambio en la línea temporal?**_

**Bueno no tengo 60 años, ni modo de ponerme a escribir sobre hace tanto tiempo, a menos que sea un fic de tintes históricos me gusta escribir en tiempo contemporáneo, soy muy meticulosa a la hora de dar información que tenga algo de pies y de cabeza, por ejemplo las escuelas inglesas de las que hable, joder esa gente si hecha lujos y yo que pensaba que había estudiado en una institución con tradición. **

_**¿Sobre Cross…?**_

**Cualquier parecido con Vampire Knight es pura coincidencia, jajaj, no mentiras, hay varias cosas de esa escuela que serán importantes más adelante, y sí Neil, Joane y hasta el pesado de Simmons también. Sobre Louise hablare en el próximo cap. **

_**¿Para cuándo Hogwarts?**_

**La verdad el 4 ya está escrito y hacemos un salto temporal, pero entre ese y el quinto capítulo espero resumir esos tres años. Así que no veremos a James y compañía hasta el 6 cap. **

_**¿Cuarto capítulo?**_

**Cuando termine el quinto, la verdad este cap iba a ser más largo pero cuando me di cuenta que llevaba 30 páginas lo dividí, tengo mucho trabajo ahora y necesito tener varios caps adelantados para evitar que la gente le pierda interés, en esta sección toca publicar con más constancia, aunque muy pronto lo hare en mis otras secciones. **

**PERSONAJES DE EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **SEVERUS SNAPE

**APODOS: **El Rarito

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **31/10/1981

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO: **

**MADRE: **EILEEN PRINCE

**PADRE: **TOBÍAS SNAPE

**CASADO/A CON: **

**HIJOS: **

**ESTATURA: **1.22 m

**CABELLO: **NEGRO GRASOSO

**OJOS: **NEGROS

**COMPLEXIÓN: **FLACO Y PÁLIDO

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **NARIZ GRANDE

**INFANCIA **ENTRE EL SAN MARIE Y SU CASA

**RESIDENCIA: **NOTHING END, CASA 9, DISTRITO 5.

**MEJOR AMIGA **JOANE SLOAN-BARNES, LOUISE TAYLOR

**MEJOR AMIGO **NEIL MORGAN

**DATO CURIOSO: **ES MAGO

En el próximo capítulo…

_Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que "murió" y vivía en esa realidad alterna, limbo o sueño de la muerte. A pesar de que le había pasado de todo, todavía no le colocaba un nombre a su experiencia, simplemente prefería pensar en su anterior vida como eso, algo que sucedió antes y que no iba a volver, por lo menos de momento. Mientras que lo que sucedía en la actualidad era simplemente su segunda vida real y que esperaba, no desapareciera de repente._

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―_La verdad es que tu madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión a causas de esos prejuicios de los que te hablamos, lamentablemente uno de sus familiares no estaba de acuerdo que viviéramos en Londres, por las burlas a las que estaba sometida la familia Prince, nos asustamos mucho, especialmente yo y decidí marcharme de la ciudad. Perdí mi trabajo y lo que había construido, fue un golpe muy duro. _

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― _¿Cuánto duraste con Jean, Sofía, Deneve? _

―_Una semana, era muy celosa, tres días demasiado dulce, 10 días era salvaje pero demasiado… Pero Clara…_

―_Ríndete Sloan, hay muchos argumentos en tu contra._

_**Genial uno de los amigos de mi padre es Sirius Black reencarnado.**_

RESPUESTAS:

A Moony, Indira y Azu gracias por su rev, para aquellos que leen y tienen esta historia en alertas gracias por leerla, espero darles una buena entretención.

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	4. La pregunta del Millón

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Lo siento por la tardanza, problemas técnicos, pero para compensar dos capítulos extra-largos. La verdad al principio pensé en una historia donde Sev fuera un hombre adulto dentro de un niño, sin embargo poco a poco fueron apareciendo ideas más congruentes que me parecieron mejor para la trama resultando un poco diferente a lo planeado. Espero que este cap no sea tan pesado. **

**Resumen Cap: Han pasado 3 años desde que Snape ha recibido una "nueva" oportunidad. En ese tiempo nuestro protagonista ha encontrado un equilibrio entre el pasado y el presente, entre su yo anterior y el nuevo, o por lo menos eso piensa él o ambos, su antiguo yo y su nuevo yo. Sin embargo sintiendo la inevitable llegada de su carta de admisión de Hogwarts es hora de pensar que es lo que provocó y puede provocar su dual existencia en esa nueva realidad… **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

―_Nuestro pequeño ha crecido mucho ―Joane volteó a ver la expresión de Neil que pocas veces hablaba tan en serio._

―_Supongo, pero aun así me preocupa un poco, bueno supongo que eso es lo que sienten las mamás ―Así fue como los tres niños se embarcaron, sin saberlo, en una nueva aventura, llevados por esa alma torturada que parecía haber encontrado su verdadero lugar. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Severus miró hacia la ventana suspirando por enésima vez, tratando de concentrarse para vaciar su mente e inducir el sueño reparador que necesitaba, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente y asumía que el día siguiente iba a ser peor. Pero al parecer ese sueño reparador le estaba rehuyendo en esa noche como alma que lleva el diablo, sin importarle que tan sólo tuviera 11 añitos y hace horas debía estar durmiendo profundamente. Bueno, quizás fueran sus propias preocupaciones las que les estaban jugando una mala pasada, o tal vez esa hamburguesa bestial que se comió en la cena sin rechistar, o lo más probable es que fuera que a pesar de que no tenía 11 años precisamente, ya que los cumpliría en unos minutos cuando dieran las 12 campanadas de la madrugada del 31 de octubre, la verdad era que su mente era la de un hombre adulto que sobrepasaba los 40 años.

_**Me pregunto si la locura viene acompañada del insomnio como requisito fundamental o simplemente es un mero formalismo.**_

Sí, Severus Snape era un niño con una vida complicada, que vino a complicarse más, si es posible, al descubrir, tres años atrás, que realmente era una especie de reencarnación de un mago que se llamaba igual que él pero que había vivido una vida muy miserable, en donde sus padres no lo amaban, había traicionado a su mejor amiga, había sido un profesor en un colegio de magia y al final había muerto a manos de una serpiente gigantesca en medio de una guerra mágica contra un mago tenebroso. Probablemente mucha gente opinaría que, llevarlo al siquiatra, encerrarlo en una habitación y tirar la llave aliviaría todo ese tormento, pero la verdad es que Severus realmente era un mago, realmente existía Hogwarts y sobre la guerra, apenas unas horas atrás fue consciente de que eso también podía existir. Aun así ni loco le revelaría su profundo secreto a su madre, la única bruja que él conocía.

_**Bueno la única no, digamos que es la única bruja con poderes mágicos, porque si de brujas hablamos…**_

El chico se agarró la cabeza con las manos masajeándose la sien de paso, estaba divagando, no importaba cuantas vueltas diera en la cama, no podía encontrar la posición indicada, la almohada no ayudaba, ni el frío inusual de esa noche, ni nada de lo que hubiera planeado para despejar su mente en donde se repetían una y otra vez imágenes de la última semana, del último mes, del último año, de su última vida. Habían pasado ya 3 largos años desde que "murió" y vivía en esa realidad alterna, limbo o sueño de la muerte. A pesar de que le había pasado de todo, todavía no le colocaba un nombre a su experiencia, simplemente prefería pensar en su anterior vida como eso, algo que sucedió antes y que no iba a volver, por lo menos de momento. Mientras que lo que sucedía en la actualidad era simplemente su segunda (tercera, cuarta, quinta, no estaba seguro) vida real y que esperaba, no desapareciera de repente.

_**No creo que esto sea un simple, ¿cómo dicen esas películas?: un error de la muerte, y entonces como no debí morir me mandaron a una realidad paralela… Si es así, ¿con quién tengo que quejarme? ¿Debería pensar en mandar mi solicitud de queja a alguna iglesia? **_

Y es que aquel 1 de Noviembre sintió que había entrado en un mundo extraño, diferente en todos los sentidos pero igual en muchos otros, no, más bien fue el 31 de Octubre a media noche, cuando por fin se mostraba su ascendencia mágica que su cabeza se partió en dos personalidades cada una con recuerdos propios, el niño de 8 años que era y el viejo de 38 que apenas recordaba que acaba de morir. Y justo ahora empezaba a entender mejor que aquello no pudo ser una simple coincidencia, que realmente su muerte y su nacimiento estaban conectados de antemano por alguna razón especial.

_**¿O quizás no? Quizás si me quejo con la muerte, ésta, muy amablemente, me mandara a comer m… ¿Nueva vida con padres que te aman o el infierno? Tú escoges. **_

Todavía, aquella parte que le pertenecía a Severus el viejo, recuerda lo primero que vio, lo primero que le impacto y aun hoy en día le sigue sorprendiendo, ver a una Eileen Prince totalmente diferente, una bruja y madre fuerte y decidida como la que tenía el joven Severus, aquello era tan aterrador como maravilloso para su anterior yo, ya que, por lo que él mismo sabía, su vieja forma siempre deseo tener una madre de verdad. Por supuesto estaba Tobías Snape, padre de familia, responsable y amoroso, no el cerdo agresivo y sin sentimientos que le hizo odiar a los muggles sino un hombre con quien Severus tenía más complicidad que con su madre. Definitivamente, todo lo contrario a lo que alguna vez fueron sus padres, en su otra vida, para él.

_**Definitivamente lo de la solicitud de queja no es buena idea. **_

No es que Severus fuera dos personas en una, pero a veces no podía evitar hablar de sí mismo en plural, ambas partes eran tan jodidamente diferentes que parecían dos personas conviviendo en un solo cuerpo, pero no por sus personalidades, ya que ambos eran callados, introspectivos, con fuerte carácter y gran determinación, pero uno había vivido, literalmente, en la mierda y el otro apenas y conocía los sufrimientos físicos de la vida. Sin embargo cada uno había vivido su cruz, sus penas y habían aprendido de ellas, haciéndose muy fuertes.

Así Severus había aprendido en ese tiempo a amar a sus padres de nuevo, no con el corazón, el cual les pertenecía por su yo infantil, sino con la mente analítica que había heredado de su yo anterior, cosa que sabía era cierta aunque se lo negara constantemente y le echara la culpa a su cuerpo como si fuera una extensión fuera de él. Porque a pesar de su dualidad, Severus era Severus, al principio sentía que estaba loco de verdad, pero con el tiempo fue aprendiendo a re-entenderse de nuevo, de todas formas tenía 8 años, no fue nada difícil que el mayor absorbiera al menor acoplándose a su juvenil consciencia, quedando una especie de joven maduro, mucho más de lo que sus años mostraban, que intentaba siempre conciliar entre su corazón de niño y su mente de adulto. Su yo, entre su ello y su súper yo, como decía Freud.

_**Lo cual es muy preocupante, porque no estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos haya superado el complejo de Edipo ¿Quizás debería hablar esto con un sicólogo?: Señor Snape, su hijo tiene un gran problema, padece de complejo de Edipo, además de creer que es la reencarnación de un mago, con, sospechosamente, el mismo diseñador de Marilyn Manson, que sirvió a un tal Señor Tenebroso, que realmente es una representación malsana de Michael Jackson, y a un tal Dumbledore, un tipo parecido a Gandalf, inspirado en un personaje creado por Tolkien. Debería tener más cuidado con el televisor, la música y los libros; No, mejor no consultar al psicólogo.**_

Sin embargo el joven Severus era un chico bastante reflexivo, mucho tiempo en un cama de hospital te convierten en eso, por supuesto no tenía ese sentido de humor negro que su homologo mayor poseía, aunque reconocía que le había ayudado en la academia Cross, subiendo su popularidad como la espuma. Sin embargo esas dos personalidades se unían para analizar cada detalle especialmente las diferencias entre su vida actual y la anterior, no sumergiéndose en la autocompasión ni en la recriminación, sino aprendiendo a distinguir esos puntos inconexos entre una realidad y otra, es decir, mirando aquellas decisiones que habían llevado a caminos distintos, para uno o para el otro, aquello le divertía y le ayudaba a entender mejor el mundo, o los mundos, en los que se había encontrado su alma o espíritu, dándole un toque exotérico que completaba el cuadro de niño genio que todo el mundo adulaba.

Ah, sí, porque todo el mundo, en el mundo muggle, decía que era una eminencia, una joya de la cual se esperaban grandes cosas, sin embargo Severus sabía que para que eso sucediera muchas entidades debían cambiar y él no estaba seguro de querer ser el baluarte de ese cambio.

¿Por qué? Porque Severus era mestizo, era hijo de una bruja, sangre pura, y un muggle, común y corriente, con un muy buen puesto en la sociedad Londinense. Y aquello era una combinación de locura, un mago con grandes posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que procedía de una familia poderosa y que había sido un mago hábil, sobre todo maestro de pociones, en su otra vida, junto a un muggle inteligente, hijo de un hombre que en menos de 5 años había logrado posicionarse como empresario de éxito, además de tener las conexiones para que su hijo, un genio en las matemáticas y sociales, pudiera aspirar a grandes puestos, en empresas o incluso en círculos políticos.

_**¿El sueño de toda persona he?**_

Pero a Severus aquello no le gustaba, ni de un lado ni de otro, tampoco es que fuera el primer mestizo o hijo de muggles dividido entre un mundo u otro gracias a sus habilidades, él estaba seguro que alguien de la categoría de Lily Evans o Hermione Granger, pudieron haberse desenvuelto impresionantemente en el mundo muggle de no haber sido brujas o incluso su propio padre sería un terror para Gringotts de haber sido mago. Aquel pensamiento le estremeció.

_**Vaya parece que alguien allá arriba si sabía lo que hacía. **_

Sin embargo el problema no radicaba en ser mestizo, sino en ser un mestizo hijo de una Slytherin, lo cual lo dimensionaba todo. Su experiencia como mestizo en su vida actual había sido tan diferente a la anterior que le confundía y alegraba en partes iguales. Severus sabía muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico, no gracias a su madre, que sólo le contaba cosas retocadas, sino de su yo anterior, el cual era una fuente de información que hace mucho había catalogado de verídica. No es que no se hubiera parado a pensar en que quizás todo aquello no tenía por qué ser, estrictamente real, en que tal vez, si él había conseguido una segunda oportunidad, o lo que fuera que estaba viviendo, en donde sus padres se comportaran de la forma que lo hacían, quizás otras personas también. Claro que la imagen de un Señor Tenebroso, como un bien portado profesor de DCAO, orgullosamente mestizo y hasta agradable le daba más pesadillas que el amo oscuro que tuvo en su otra vida.

_**Ya me lo imagino: Hola joven Snape, excelente redacción sobre las imperdonables, sobre todo la descripción de la maldición Cruciatus, sus efectos y como tratar a una víctima con pociones. Sin embargo espero que esté hablado hipotéticamente, no quisiera que uno de mis alumnos favoritos tuviera la tentación de lanzar esa maldición a otra persona; Joder, a este paso no voy a dormir nunca. **_

Severus sabía que uno era lo que era, o por lo menos, su personalidad, sus gustos, incluso la línea de pensamientos era la misma a su yo anterior, a su edad claro está. Sin embargo la fuerte influencia del mundo exterior podía ser determinante a la hora de generar cambios en una persona, como el hecho que no se sintiera como un despojo humano desesperado por abandonar su hogar para ir a Hogwarts.

Aunque aquello era producto de saber que había tenido un pasado, si él fuera un simple niño de 11 años ni siquiera estuviera despierto a esa hora teniendo un debate filosófico y existencialista consigo mismo. Aquello era ridículo, un círculo vicioso, un cortocircuito en el pensamiento, un proceso iterativo sin salida. Sí, un sólo suceso cambió la vida del Severus viejo para convertirla en la del Severus joven, al ser consciente de ese cambio y tener los recuerdos de su vida ¿No cambiaba de nuevo el mundo? ¿No era aquello incluso más anormal que reencarnarse? ¿O es que en definitiva, no era una reencarnación?

_**Si yo no recordara mi vida anterior, ni siquiera podría pensar y analizar así, no con respecto al mundo mágico, tampoco notaría diferencias, ni me sentiría tan afortunado, ni siquiera podría tener tantos reparos en mi condición de mestizo, de hecho ni mi madre tiene idea de lo peligroso que se pude estar volviendo el mundo mágico, si es que es el Señor Tenebroso existe en este mundo. Simplemente sería un niño más, que quizás no terminaría en Slytherin, ni se convertiría en Espía ni nada.**_

El chico decidió lavarse le cara a ver si eso le ayudaba a dormir ¿quizás debía bajar por un vaso de leche tibia y dejar de pensar tanto? Severus, a pesar de ser joven, se había inclinado mucho por Nietzsche, Freud y otros en el área, también había leído sobre Einstein, Lorenz, Platón, Sócrates, Aristóteles, Sagan, Hawking y muchos otros personajes en una búsqueda, principalmente, de entender el suceso paranormal que vivía, incluso logró despistar a su madre para que le permitiera leer libros sobre Misterios de la mente desde el punto mágico sin sospechar. Lamentablemente, y aunque el mundo Muggle tenía más información científica, o mejor dicho, más información considerada seria sobre los misterios del cerebro y la consciencia, no había nada que pudiera darle respuestas a sus miedos.

Había muchos mitos sobre la reencarnación, incluso llegó a considerar investigar sobre la adivinación, o los viajes espacio-tiempo pero en términos de conciencia, aquello lo llevo hacia la psicología, la física y la matemática mayoritariamente, una vez estuviera en mayor contacto con el mundo mágico se enterraría en varias obras, incluso aquellas de dudosa reputación, sin importar qué, buscando respuestas, pero la verdad no era explicar cómo llegó, a donde sea que estaba, lo que lo preocupaba sino que peligros representaba su existencia y conocimientos en ese mundo.

Era esa su verdadera preocupación, si de alguna forma el mundo hubiera cambiado para evitar que él tuviera esa farsa de vida que fue su vida anterior, o él fuera un vidente extremo o quizás una especie de conexión inter-temporal-dimensional le permitiera tener esa información, entonces debía haber una razón, ya que de no saber nada, no sería raro que se convirtiera en un hombre ajeno a la guerra.

_**¿Si fuera así, quien ayudaría a Albus Dumbledore a espiar al Señor tenebroso? ¿Cómo podían compilarse los sucesos para impedir el ascenso total de la oscuridad? ¿Quién le salvaría la vida al tontarrón de Potter cada vez que quisiera hacerse el héroe? ¿Quién evitaría y provocaría los errores encadenados que llevarían a un final feliz? **_

Severus cerró los ojos enterrándose en la almohada al volver a su cama. No quería responder ninguna de esas preguntas, mucho menos imaginar que le tocaría vivir todo eso de nuevo, quizás antes lo sentía como una obligación por sus propios errores, pero él tenía 11 años, no había hecho nada, aun. Sin embargo una parte de él, una parte que venía con su otro yo, le arrastraba con ese sentimiento del deber que se reforzaba al vivir en un mundo en donde las cosas que más amaba eran muggles, no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y mandar a todo el mundo al carajo por más ganas que le dieran.

Por primera vez, quizás en su desesperación, Severus estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, ojala la magia no existiera, ni Hogwarts, ni señores tenebrosos, ni salvadores del mundo mágico, ni reencarnaciones, viajes en el tiempo o profecías, sin embargo Severus sabía que no podía hacer retroceder todo de nuevo, no otra vez, no iba a vivir una tercera o enésima oportunidad, en algún momento podría enfrentarse a esa posibilidad de tener el futuro en sus manos, literalmente, aun siendo un niño. Pero eso no evitaba que deseara que ese día, que fue consciente de su nueva vida, hubiera comenzando o terminado de una manera diferente.

_**Qué maravilla es vivir en la ignorancia **_

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

Una vez llegó a casa ese día, el supuesto 1 de noviembre del 89, luego de despedirse de Neil y Joane, sus mejores amigos, Severus tuvo una larga charla con sus padres sobre su condición de mago. No es como si esperara que le dijeran algo sorprendente, pero para su consternación le cayeron demasiadas sorpresas en ese día, más allá de saber que tenía dos mejores amigos.

―Okay lo mejor es que termines de comerte tus verduras, todas, no me vas a engañar jovencito, y luego hablamos con tranquilidad en la sala ―La mujer se notaba nerviosa como si no supiera por donde comenzar. Severus por su lado le hizo caso y terminó de comer los últimos bocados de brócoli, mientras reorganizaba su mente preparado para todo.

―Quizás lo mejor será resolver tus dudas primero ¿o mejor te contamos la historia general? Nunca te hemos hablado de cómo nos conocimos y sobre tu nacimiento, es un tema difícil pero ya tienes edad para saberlo― Tobías limpió la mesa, con el mismo o más nerviosismo que su esposa, mientras Eileen arreglaba la cocina, la mujer de repente saco su varita, y aunque no hizo ningún hechizo, Severus ya se había dado cuenta, al entrar a la casa, que había varias protecciones para evitar que alguien más los escuchara.

―Cuéntenme ―fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala principal. Le daba curiosidad saber qué tipo de vida había vivido su "yo" en ese mundo, aun a pesar de saber que sus recuerdos estaban allí en algún lugar. Mientas, los adultos se miraron entre ambos, con las caras blancas de pánico.

―Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en un barrio muggle, en un local nocturno, por cierto muggle es el nombre que le damos a aquellos que no tienen magia, como tu padre ―Comenzó Eileen ya sentada en la sala de estar, con la chimenea prendida, que crepitaba suavemente.

_**Igual que mis padres originales.**_

―Yo vivía mi vida en el mundo mágico, gracias a nuestra magia podemos ocultarnos muy bien sin que los muggles nos vean o sepan de nuestra existencia, pero podemos venir a éste mundo siempre y cuando respetemos su reglas y por supuesto no revelemos nuestro secreto. Debes saber que no fue un romance de novela, más bien una chiquillada, pero el problema radicaba en que yo era una Prince, una sangre pura.

_**Eso lo sé, mejor de lo que te imaginas.**_

―En el mundo mágico, hay familias que están muy orgullosas de su magia, de nunca relacionarse con aquellos que no tienen magia y conservar la pureza de nuestra raza, los miembros de esas familias suelen llamarse Sangre Pura, viven en una nube de prepotencia hasta llegar a creer que eso los hace superiores a los demás, lamentablemente mi familia era así, por lo cual cuando mi padre se enteró de mi relación con Tobías, un muggle, pues estaba embarazada y se dio cuenta, me hecho de la casa y me dijo que no volviera.

_**Tengo el presentimiento de que estas guardando mucha información pero eso es lo mismo que les pasó a mis padres. **_

―Los magos británicos son una sociedad tranquila en su mayoría, pero familias como la Prince tienen estandartes muy altos, la pureza iba primero y a pesar de que la relación con tu padre ni siquiera podía considerarse madura, decidimos casarnos y afortunadamente hemos podido construir algo muy valioso, una verdadera familia y espero que podamos criar a un hombre que no se guie por esos prejuicios.

_**Te saltas una parte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este niño tiene lo que yo nunca tuve?**_

―Tu madre y yo tuvimos muchos problemas al principio, éramos jóvenes, yo personalmente estaba asustado e impresionado de tener una esposa bruja, fueron días muy amargos y en ellos cometí muchos errores. Sabes que eres un niño que nació prematuramente pero nunca te hemos contado bien como sucedió esto― en este punto Tobías hizo una pausa, como concentrándose.

_**Así que soy prematuro, si debía nacer el 9 de enero, olvidémonos del año, pero nací el 31 de octubre eso son más de 2 meses de adelanto. **_

―La verdad es que tu madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión a causas de esos prejuicios de los que te hablamos, lamentablemente uno de sus familiares no estaba de acuerdo que viviéramos en Londres, por las burlas a las que estaba sometida la familia Prince, nos asustamos mucho, especialmente yo y decidí marcharme de la ciudad. Perdí mi trabajo y lo que había construido, fue un golpe muy duro.

_**Eso no le recuerdo, pero pudo haber pasado también en mi ¿vida?**_

―Al final nos fuimos los dos, íbamos en un coche que me prestó un amigo y entonces un camión apareció de la nada. Tu madre no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, estaba tan enojada por todo que dijo que era una tontería muggle, de todas formas el impacto fue muy fuerte, incluso yo tuve algunas contusiones con todo y cinturón, pero ustedes llevaron la peor parte. Tu madre salió por la ventana, pensé que moriría.

Severus se quedó en blanco, recordando un poco de aquellas voces que había escuchado cuando estaba en ese trance de la muerte, cuando esa grieta extraña se abrió paso.

―No recuerdo mucho de esas horas, recuerdo que Barnes, Alessa, estaba de turno, me dijo muchas cosas que no entendí, hablando que probablemente perdiéramos al bebe y quizás Eileen no sobreviviría. Fue extraño en muchos sentidos y tengo que ser sincero, en ese momento me pregunte si era lo mejor, siento decir esto de mí mismo y le he pedido perdón a la vida, a tu madre y ahora ti por haberlo pensado alguna vez, pero era un idiota, inmaduro, estaba asustado como nunca.

_**Eso suena como el verdadero Tobías. **_

―Sin embargo, en ese momento, pensé que no era una coincidencia, que con todo ese poder, la magia, los Prince podía habernos puesto una trampa, en vez de estar asustado me enoje, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta indignación, los Prince no eran mejores personas de lo que había sido mis propios padres, con toda y su sangre pura, me pareció extremadamente cruel y déspota su actitud. Además ella y tú estaban entre la vida y la muerte mientras yo esta ileso… En ese momento, me di cuenta que no nos separaba tanto como creía, somos humanos, diferentes pero sentimos, sufrimos, lloramos. No creas que este discurso es mío, creo que Alessa dijo parte de él y en ese momento tome una decisión, la mejor la decisión de mi vida.

Severus estaba en brazos de su madre y Tobías al otro lado del sofá, sin pensarlo su madre lo cargo en su regazo y se acurrucó en su padre quedando los tres abrazados.

―Quería que vivieran, ambos, los quise a mi lado sin importar nada, mi vida fue una mierda, incluso en ese trabajo en el bar, todo el mundo estaba seguro que terminaría muerto en un cárcel y entonces salen esos magos considerándome poca cosa. Quise que no fuera así, una oportunidad de demostrar, demostrarme que podía ser diferente, un hombre de verdad y mi deseo se hizo realidad, por primera vez alguien allá arriba me escuchó. Fue difícil Severus, fueron momentos muy duros, pero salimos adelante, aunque tu madre y yo necesitábamos comenzar de nuevo, teníamos miedo de los Prince, debíamos entendernos como pareja y sostener un hijo con nacimiento prematuro. Pasaron tantas cosas, que por un momento pensamos que tu magia se había agotado cuando sobreviviste, fue un milagro, eras del tamaño de mi mano, pequeño, débil, hicimos lo que creímos que era lo correcto.

_**¿Eso es todo, sólo porque deseaste, no, decidiste amarnos? ¿O quizás es por accidente en sí? **_

―No te contamos esto para que te asustes Severus, tu padre y yo te amamos muchísimo, hemos pasado por fuego pero estamos aquí, mas quiero que entiendas que en ese momento el mundo mágico me recordaba muchas cosas terribles, no podíamos asegurar que "ellos" no tuvieran nada que ver en ese accidente, por eso decidimos alejaros, con el tiempo parte de mi familia murió y aunque ya no les tengo miedo no quería exponerte no sin estar segura que ibas a ser un mago, estaba más que dispuesta a renunciar para siempre a la magia si era por ustedes. Pero eres un mago, lo sé, y no te voy a negar esta parte de ti mismo, sé que serás un gran hombre, porque te hemos criado así. Un día vas a tener tu propia varita ―la mujer le mostro su varita, negra y poderosa, Severus se sintió extraño al ser consciente que un día esgrimiría una varita diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado―. Y harás hechizos, pociones, volaras en una escoba…

Severus y Tobías escucharon a Eileen contarle aquellas historias que había enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón, con los ojos iluminados como si fuera una niña pequeña, porque Eileen también era una bruja, no tenía miedo de la magia sino del mundo mágico, de que un día alguien llegar a su casa y le quitara aquello por lo que había luchado. Por su lado Severus no necesitaba escuchar de magia, pero nunca he su vida había sido tan consiente de ella como ese día, entonces él también deseo una nueva oportunidad.

**END FLASH BLACK **

Severus recordaba haber escuchado por días sobre Hogwarts, escobas, pociones, hechizos, sobre runas, aritmatancia, adivinación, dragones, criaturas mágicas y aunque, su otro yo, ya sabía todo eso de sobra, fue muy gratificante, aunque no lo admitiría ni con _veritaserum_, compartir eso en familia ¿Así había sido para Lily, Lupin o Granger? Sentados al frente de la chimenea, tomando un chocolate caliente en los brazos de uno de sus padres, sintiendo que una magia muy poderosa les recorría sin necesidad de palabras mágicas. ¿Eso era lo que Albus llamaba la magia más poderosa?

_**Entonces ¿por qué demonios la gente se quejaba de que era un amargado e insensible? Ojala yo hubiera tenido ese tipo de vida. **_

Aquello no tenía comparación ni paradon en su vida anterior, el simple hecho de que su madre le mostrara su laboratorio secreto de pociones, le hizo ver el mundo de un color totalmente diferente. Durante su antigua vida, Eileen le inculco la supremacía de la magia con arrogancia y amargura, hablándole sobre todo de la magia oscura, descargando sus deseos de violencia en su propio hijo. Severus aprendió a usar la magia contra otros sin que nadie le corrigiera ni le instruyera, aprendió a dividir el mundo en magos y muggles, entre discusión y discusión dándose cuenta de cuánto lo odiaba su padre. En su búsqueda desesperada por el amor de alguien, se conformó con la aceptación que le daba su madre, que se enorgullecía de su hijo mago y Slytherin.

Severus entendió que ahora vivía en un mundo casi irreal, completamente diferente tan sólo por una decisión adecuada en el momento adecuado, aprendiendo de manera diferente a ser un mago, hijo y hombre. No era todo color de rosas y flores, tampoco iba a mentir, sus padres no eran santos ángeles y a veces le molestaban demasiado, su padre era muy histérico y exagerado, era algo impuntual y dependiente, su madre en cambio era regañona, perfeccionista y autoritaria, con respecto a los trabajos, el negocio en el que se desenvolvía su padre era criticado por mucha gente y Severus pagaba muchas veces su propia cuota con la indiferencia o el miedo de las personas. Su madre en si misma era una pocionista ilegal, así que Severus no podía ir al mundo mágico con la frecuencia que quisiera, escasamente había conocido de reojo uno que otro mago. Pero por lo menos lo intentaban, sus padres deseaban tener una familia, criar un buen hijo y aquello era más que suficiente para Severus.

Eso sin contar que ahora sí que era un desastre en deportes, Severus nació horriblemente prematuro con menos de 28 semanas, además producto de un fuerte choque de autos, tenía suerte de estar vivo, a pesar de lo irónico que pudiera sonar ya que se suponía que estaba muerto. Se podía decir que su cuerpo apenas resistía en el mundo exterior ya que sus pulmones y su corazón no se formaron adecuadamente, por lo cual los excesos estaban prohibidos, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con los resfriados, hacerse chequeos constantes en el hospital y por lo general tomar pastillas y pociones para ayudar a su organismo.

Severus sabía que su condición física no mejoraría sino a partir de su desarrollo preadolescente, comenzado ese año, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no podía nadar mucho, ni hacer nada de ejercicio de presión o levantar objetos pesados, por lo cual su estado físico era un fiasco total. Tampoco era como si le preocupara, estaba seguro que una vez tomara pociones, más adecuadas a su edad, e hiciera ejercicio con cierta constancia, a los 20 años podía tener la vitalidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

_**Que no es que fuera mucha, tampoco tengo que ser un adonis, lo físico no es lo mío. **_

Lo cierto es que si su cuerpo no se había desarrollado con naturalidad ni tiempo al salir del cómodo útero de su madre de forma tan violenta, debía ser su magia la cual interviniera en su salud. Severus dudaba que un niño muggle pudiera tener las oportunidades que había tenido él, no de sobrevivir, pues fue la tecnología muggle la que le dio esa oportunidad, pero fue su magia la que le había protegido y ayudado en los primeros años, evitando enfermedades como la encefalopatía, R.O.P., incluso disminuyendo el C.A.P., evitando que le tuvieran que hacer una operación de corazón, eso sin contar con los grandes daños cerebrales tanto por el impacto como por el nacimiento prematuro.

Lo cual significaba que mucha de su magia había sido redirigida a su propio cuerpo, su magia estaba combinada entre sus músculos, tejidos y venas, convirtiéndolo en un mago de tipo introspectivo con pocas probabilidades de tener explosiones de magia y algo torpe físicamente, el inusual parecido a Longbottom en cierta forma casi le hizo darse de golpes con la pared.

Sin embargo la magia era una cuestión tanto sicológica como física, Severus había llegado a una conclusión hace mucho, en su vida anterior, sobre la importancia de la sangre y la experiencia, lo que los muggles llaman cualidades genéticas combinadas con el desarrollo general de un individuo. Para explicarlo de una mejor manera, Severus siempre pensaba en eso de la selección natural, el gen mágico tan sólo proporcionaba la magia, los ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Del uso de la magia, se daban en parte por la genética (o selección de habilidades) como por el entorno.

Así muchos magos mantenían una habilidad afilada por generaciones, como los Prince, grandes pocionistas, expertos en artes oscuras y buenos en Transfiguración, así que habilidades como la paciencia, la inventiva, la observación, estaban grabadas selectivamente en la genética de su familia, por supuesto el estilo de vida podía afectar las habilidades mágicas, como el estrés de tener dos padres que parecían iban a irse a golpes en cualquier momento o ser el más enclenque de la clase, por eso el desprecio de Severus por lo físico lo llevo a ser menos en términos de Trasfiguración.

_**Eso y el que la profesora fuera la líder de Casa de Gryffindor que siempre estaba de lado de los 4 idiotas esos. 4 contra uno, definitivamente los Merodeadores eran los ejemplares de la valentía. **_

Por supuesto muchos puristas verían en esto una muestra de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, pero Severus sabía que cualquier ser vivo tenía un código genético, por lo cual la cuestión se aplicaba tanto a muggles como magos, incluso otras especies. En los muggles también sucedía algo parecido, líneas enteras de músicos, deportistas, médicos con una que otra oveja negra en donde prevalecían las experiencias por los genes. Un buen ejemplo era Black, su odio por su familia, lo llevó a renunciar a las pulidas habilidades que todo Black tenía, en donde predominaba el sadismo, claro que la verdad lo había practicado mucho con él usándolo de blanco de sus bromas.

_**Maldito Black.**_

Otro buen ejemplo era el mismo Lord, claro que eso no lo diría en voz alta ni loco, ni antes ni ahora, la verdad es que era poco probable que un mago tan habilidoso le debiera mucho de su poder y presencia a una familia desvanecida como los Gaunt por muy heredero de Slytherin que fuera. Su gran carisma, por lo menos en el principio de su revolución, era algo definitivamente Riddle. Sin embargo el estar "programado" de una forma u otra no era suficiente, la forma en que se crece, en como la magia se desarrolla en los primeros años podía cambiar por completo el estilo mágico de una persona. Para él, mucho de su poder estaba sosteniendo su interior, aun con la misma genética, las condiciones de vida era diferentes, entre más tiempo pasaba, su magia se acostumbraba a estar dentro, sin embargo, al salir por fin, sería completamente diferente a la magia que le había acompañado en el pasado.

Quizás poca gente lo entendiera, pero él era, o fue, un maestro de Pociones y experto en Artes Oscuras, sabía suficiente sobre el cuerpo humano y la interacción de la magia como para entender la importancia de estos cambios. Primero, aunque su genética era la misma, ahora debía aprovechar más la habilidad matemática, por más sorprendente que sonara, que había heredado de su padre además de su anti-natural habilidad para vender lo que sea; sin lugar a duda algo de eso debió ayudarle en su habilidad como pocionista y espía, pero teniendo un tipo de conexión padre-hijo tan fuerte, seguramente sería mucho más sobresaliente. Lo cual significaba una buena mejora en Aritmancia.

Por otro lado en su otra vida era mucho más fácil convocar su magia hacia afuera, incluso sin varita y ésta salía impetuosa, agresiva, por eso Severus tenía tanta habilidad en maleficios y maldiciones, pero también en defensa, podía moldear su magia de forma rápida para que le defienda incluso si tenía que hacerle daño al oponente. Sin embargo tuvo que aprender Oclumancia con gran ahínco para mejorar esa habilidad además de evitar el estrés de su mala infancia y juventud.

Ahora su magia era mucho más pesada y perezosa, seguía siendo fuerte y moldeable, pero se había acostumbrado a estar dentro de él. En cierto sentido Severus esperaba ser mucho mejor en trasfiguración de lo que fue en el pasado, ya que su magia estaba acostumbrada a moldear moléculas, quizás incluso mejoraría en cierto tipo de maleficios, o en encantamientos. Por otro lado Pociones y Defensa se le haría ahora más pesados en ciertos ámbitos, pero nada que su habilidad natural no pudiera remediar. Sin los miedos del pasado, ni los odios o frustraciones, es posible que su magia pudiera redirigirse a objetivos más nobles, lo más seguro es que ya no pudiera hacer magia oscura al mismo nivel que antes, pero estaba seguro de poder ejecutar hechizos de protección y ataque mucho más efectivos, siempre que pudiera obligar a su magia a salir de allí adentro.

_**Quizás, debería mejor dejarla allí adentro, no necesito ser quien era antes, ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? No es como si ahora pudiera ser un bastardo, quizás un poco burlón, directo y cortante, nada más. **_

Severus, el viejo, no dudaba que podía convertirse en un mago de gran alcance, pero para eso debía lentamente hacer que su magia empezara a fluir hacia afuera sin hacerse daño a sí mismo, por eso, lentamente y con cuidado, permitió que, uno a uno, los recuerdos del joven Severus atravesaran las barreras que el mismo había impuesto, lentamente fue combinando sus dos vidas, sus dos formas de manejar su magia, hasta llegar al punto intermedio que era ahora, combinando la alegría de Sevy junior y la amargura de Severus Snape, la inteligencia muggle y su amplio conocimiento mágico. Juntando pedazo a pedazo sus vidas, pero sobre todo entendiéndose, valorándose, amándose por primera vez.

Le pareció absurdo en los primeros momentos, pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida, su nuevo cuerpo, con sus pro y sus contras, se acostumbró, quizás demasiado rápido, a tener dos padres sobreprotectores y cariñosos, a la escuela muggle, elitista y compleja, a llevar esas dos vidas en su interior, esas dos partes de sí mismo, a Freud y Slytherin, a Merlín y a Einstein, a Neil con su tranquilidad marcial y su fanatismo por Jordán, a Joane con su vitalidad maternal y sus magdalenas de chocolate, a las reuniones con las Barnes, sin denigrarlas por su condición sexual, lo cual era un tabú incluso en esos años, sus visitas al hospital, al día del padre, de la madre, su cumpleaños, la navidad, a la señora Morgan, calmada y divertida pero que mostraba la fortaleza de una madre soltera, a los vecinos incluso la bruja de la casa 71, incluso a Louise, la pequeña Louise y su ejército familiar, los Taylor, se acostumbró a una vida tranquila ¿Acaso, iba a cambiar sus días de barbacoa por estar correteando Death Eaters o Aurores?

_**Ni de coña. **_

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

―Arriba campeón, hoy hay reunión de brujas― Severus miró a su padre que le levantaba un sábado a las, imperdonables 8 de la mañana, después de tres días de agitante actividad escolar, Severus deseaba no levantarse en todo el día, en todo el año si era posible.

―Ni lo pienses, no me vas a dejar solo en medio de esa comitiva, si yo sufro tu también lo harás, además vendrán Niel, Joane y Louise, los cuatro mosqueteros al ataque.

Severus alzó una ceja sin comprender de qué hablaba pero Tobías lo arrastró hacía el baño y no pudo sino gruñir. Al final el chico estaba despierto y cambiado a la innatural hora de las 10 de la mañana, un sábado, sin clases.

―Deja de refunfuñar Severus, ya es malo que tengas la nariz de Snape para que además tengas sus arrugas.

Callie Torres-Barnes estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, Severus sabía que era una de las madres de Joane pero no es como si recordara mucho de ellas, claro que gracias a ella pudo justificar su cambio a niño súper mega tímido a bromista sarcástico, ya que Callie era una maestra en el arte. Severus debía reconocer que era una gran pérdida para el género masculino ¿por qué las buenas mujeres o te consideran tu mejor amigo/hermano, están comprometidas o son lesbianas? La alta mujer era muy hermosa y tenía un aire independiente, vestía unos pantalones de tela negros a juego con una camisa del mismo color con un jersey azul, su padre fue a saludarla con calma, vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros marrones y una camiseta gris, mostrando demasiado musculo para su gusto.

El niño saludó a la adulta con la cara aun enfurruñada, escuchando el ajetreo en la salida, una voz increíblemente familiar le hizo fijar sus ojos en la puerta sintiendo una gran felicidad por ver a la persona que apareció de repente.

―Oh Dios, como esta mi paciente favorito.

Una mujer alta de cabello rubio tostado le saludaba con un abrazo cálido que Severus sabía había recibido un millón de veces, ya que Alessa Barnes era su pediatra oficial y se podía decir que la persona a la que Severus debía su vida. La mujer también era algo redondita, no tanto como Callie, además era más bajita, pero con una sonrisa hermosa y maravillosa, junto a unos ojos de color verde musgo, vestida con un lindo conjunto deportivo azul. Severus no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa más grande que al resto de los invitados, sentía que de alguna forma le debía ese gesto a esa mujer.

―Este niño está cada vez más grande Snape igual que su nariz. Hey pequeño, si ahorras desde ahora, cuando tengas 18 años te hare un operación que te dejara esa nariz como la de tu actor favorito por mitad de precio.

―Sloan, Oh gracias a Dios pensé que iba a tener que afrontar a todas estas mujeres sin apoyo masculino y Taylor ―pausa para risas entre los dos hombres―. Y deja de meterle ideas a Severus, nuestras narices son aristócratas, nos dan una presencia varonil y deseable.

―Claro, monumentos aristócratas con todo, campiñas y bosque, te aseguro que puedo verlas desde la otra acera, muy pronto tendremos que cobrar entradas ¿no has pensando entrar en los record Güines?― Un hombre alto de la edad de Tobías estaba al lado de Alessa, el hombre le pareció un actor porno por alguna razón, quizás era por su físico envidiable, metro ochenta y algo más, ni muy delgado ni muy fibroso, cabello perfectamente despeinado, color castaño claro, ojos azules grandes y expresivos, rostro picaron y una hilera de dientes blancos que parecían habían sido cincelados en su boca. Bueno, por alguna razón le recordaba como un hombre dado a tener sobrenombres caninos.

―Papá deja de molestar a Sev ―Joane hizo acto de presencia, con la señora Morgan y Niel y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Severus se vio envuelto en una barbacoa improvisada.

La niña venia vestida con una falda roja y una camiseta de color más claro, con las coletas típicas, Neil en cambio escogió un conjunto pantalón-camisa color gris más sobrio y Severus, estaba de azul para variar. La señora Morgan en cambio vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa celeste.

―Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que si quieres tener algo con mi hija tienes que operarte esa nariz, dañará mi reputación tener un nuero con el big ben en la cara.

―Sigue molestando a Severus, Mark, y te aseguro que tu nariz recibirá a mi asador ―Su madre en cambio llevaba ese día un pantalón color beige y una camisa de cuadritos color ciruela, además de uno de su delantales tradicionales.

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín trasero, mientras los chicos revoloteaban cerca de la piscina, arreglándose para darse un chapuzón, las Barnes, Sloan, los Snape y la señora Morgan conversaban tranquilamente.

―No es por apoyar a Mark, con eso de la estética, pero tienes que aceptar Snape que tu nariz en muy grande ―Callie y Mark chocaron las manos, ambos eran amigos íntimos que disfrutaban de su hobbie favorito: Molestar a Snape.

―Callie esa cosas no importan, es una parte de Tobías que lo hace él… dudo que a Eileen le importe demasiado ―medio Alessa, evitando mostrarse muy contrariada por la animosidad entre su mujer y el padre de su hija en aras de montársela al anfitrión.

―Claro que no Ale, no soy una mujer superficial, no me importa ―sin embargo la mujer bajo la voz para que los niños no la escucharan―. Pero no saben lo útil que es en algunas ocasiones…

― ¡Eileen!― Tobías se puso más rojo que la carne en el asador.

―No voy a poder dormir esta noche si es lo que estoy pensado.

―Dudo mucho que duermas esta noche Mark de todas formas, recuerdas que invitaste a ¿Cómo que se llamaba? Monic ―Nelly opto por cambiar el tema, antes que le quedaran traumas severos irreparables a su mente.

―Clare, y esta vez es en serio Nelly, una relación madura...

―Si claro ―dijeron todos las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

―Apóyame Snape, somos dos hombre en un nido de culebras.

― ¿Cuánto duraste con Jean, Sofía, Deneve?

―Una semana, era muy celosa, tres días, demasiado dulce, 10 días, era salvaje pero demasiado… Pero Clare…

―Ríndete Sloan, hay muchos argumentos en tu contra.

_**Genial uno de los amigos de mi padre es Sirius Black reencarnado. **_

Severus, Neil y Joane se paseaban en la piscina con sus bañadores, el chico pelinegro estaba más cerca de los adultos y su fino oído pudo escuchar la conversación para mitigar la vergüenza que sentía ¿Qué le pasaba a la moda de estos días? Se preguntó Severus, dándose cuenta que estaba 20 años adelantes de lo que fue su infancia, para él el traje de Joane era demasiado revelador para una niña de 8 años.

Afortunadamente el día era soleado por lo cual había que aprovechar para refrescarse antes que el sol se ocultara y comenzara a llover, como cosa rara en Inglaterra. Desde donde estaba Severus seguía escuchando entrecortado a los adultos mientras veía a Neil y Joane jugar con una pelota de agua. Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa.

―Deben ser los Taylor, siempre llegan tarde― Eileen se levantó para atender a las nuevas visitas, mientras Severus trataba de hacer memoria.

―Este "nuevo" Severus, del que Joane no ha parado de hablar en días no tiene nada que ver Louise ―para cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba la voz de Alessa ya tenía a Joane mirándolo fijamente de manera acusatoria.

―No, no es eso― Severus confesó en secreto a la chica de coletas ¿Cómo si se acordara quien era la tal Louise?

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera meditarlo, hubo un estallido de ruidos, en el jardín entraron siete personas, bueno seis y media, como un pelotón de petirrojos. Una era un hombre pelirrojo, regordete y bajo, que saludó a Tobías y Sloan con una especie de saludo universitario, vestido de sudadera y pantalón corto, los tres hombres parecieron más contentos de estar reunidos, después de los saludos y una conversación banal, los tres enseguida fueron a la barbacoa y abrieron las latas de cerveza o licor, no estaba seguro, comentando a viva voz como si la testosterona hubiese estado esperando a estallar de alguna manera ante tanto estrógeno. Cierto tiempo después se les unió un chico de unos 18 años, pelirrojo también, alto no muy delgado, con un carácter algo menos bonachón pero evidentemente interesado en la cerveza.

Mientras los hombres mayores se dedicaban a esta tarea tan compleja, las mujeres fueron a saludar a la señora Taylor, supuso Severus, que llevaba un bebe rubio rojizo, la mujer era unos centímetros más alta que su marido algo flaca pero con un cabello rubio zanahoria cortado hasta el hombro. Lucía bastante elegante a pesar de la informalidad pero trasmitía más calma que la señora Morgan. A su lado estaban unos gemelos, de unos 14 años, que tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo para conversar con las féminas hasta poder correr hacia el grupo masculino.

La última persona debía ser Louise, supuso Severus, era una niña que por alguna razón le recordó a Lily y a la menor de los Wesley, era muy parecida a ambas, pelirroja aunque de un rojo más zanahoria tipo Wesley, como una fusión entre el cabellos de su padre y su madre, pero sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde brillante aunque unos tonos más claro que el de su única mejor amiga en su otra vida, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que haría que cualquiera pensará que era un ángel caído del cielo, la representación de la bondad y el amor, la niña de los ojos de papa, una princesa.

Pero por alguna razón Severus desecho la idea de inmediato.

―Cierra la boca amigo ―Neil también había llegado al borde de la piscina con Severus, Joane había salido a saludar a Louise.

―No me gusta ―contesto demasiado rápido para su gusto. No por si habían sentimientos ocultos, sino porque era verdad, algo en su cabeza gritaba peligro, peligro.

―Lo sé, pero si la ponemos en evidencia con sus padres nos matará ―Algo en su interior, le dijo que Neil tenía razón.

―Así que Aramis ¿no?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Neil le miro raro, pero no pudieron continuar por que la estridente voz de Joane les interrumpió.

―Te lo aseguro Louise, debiste ver la cara de Simmons, fue lo mejor, toda la semana lo ha dejado con la palabra en la boca cada vez que lo ve.

―Vaya, vaya nuestro pequeño Sev está creciendo por fin ―La niña sonrió con dulzura, cualquiera pensaría que le estaba haciendo un cumplido, pero algo maligno se tejía en esos ojos esmeralda. Severus no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, sabía que su dulzura era pura fachada

―No lo molestes Lou, no queremos que vuelva a su cascaron de nuevo ―Severus fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo sin poder evitarlo, esa mirada espanta primer año, que tanto hacia llorar en Hogwarts.

El chico negro alzo las manos atrapado como reflejo, mientras Joane boqueaba como pez y Louise abría los ojos impresionada.

―Estás haciendo la mirada, no puedo creerlo, es verdad ―Severus se volvió a la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué?

―La mirada, Sev, la mirada de: "cállate o morarías lentamente en un callejón oscuro sin hígado ni pulmones", la mirada de tu madre ―respondió Joane, mientras Severus se preguntaba si su mirada decía tantas cosas feas.

― ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a nuestro Sev? ―le miró con inteligencia la oji-verde.

―Vamos no es para poneros pesados ―medio enseguida Neil― ¿Por qué no jugamos algo, un juego simple de pelota?

―No cambies de tema. Severus Snape está haciendo la mirada, no sé si sentirme feliz o aterrorizada.

―No es para tanto, y no le digan la mirada, suena estúpido ―aquello también debió sonar mal pues los chicos alzaron una ceja―. He visto a mi madre hacer esa "mirada" todos los días de mi vida, en algún momento se me iba a pegar ―trató de fingir un tono más tímido.

―Quizás son las hormonas.

―Joane, Sev no es una chica a pesar de ese cabello largo y sedoso ―tono dulce, inocente, amigable pero una burla fuerte y clara.

―No me refiero a eso Louise, Sev está de más mal humor que nunca.

―Sí, si estudiaras con nosotros los notarias ―cero tono sarcástico, Neil no servía para eso.

―Bien, lo entiendo, pero eso no es bueno Sev y ahora ¿quién me va ayudar a conseguir los permisos poniendo cara de inocente?

―Tú puedes sola con eso Louise ―sonrisa, mirada de autosuficiencia. Sus compañeros le volvieron a mirar raro.

_**Extraordinario… una mini Bellatrix Lestrange y en potencia, lo que me faltaba, ¿dónde estará el tarado de Potter, quizás en Simmons? **_

―Bueno pero sigue siendo el nerd de la clase y un desastre en deporte ¿quieren comprobarlo? ―medio el alto niño, mandándole una mirada azul eléctrica que parecía querer traspasar su alma.

**END FLASH BLACK **

Jugaron tan sólo 5 minutos. Era cierto, era un desastre en deportes, en el agua, en tierra, en donde sea. Siguieron nadando mientras Sev se mantenía tranquilo, luego los chicos se les unieron. Los gemelos su llamaban Ralph y Clark, bastantes juveniles y traviesos, le recordaron a Fred y George Weasley, aunque no tenían esa chispa maliciosa, su hermana menor se la quedó toda al nacer. El mayor era John y éste se mantuvo lejos de ellos, al ser ya casi un adulto no podía sentirse a gusto entre tanto niño, el pequeño se llamaba Nick y era como todo bebe, bonito hasta que llora.

Por unos segundos se preguntó si todo el mundo había reencarnado en formas diferentes y aunque las similitudes son odiosas, tenía que reconocer que la mirada de Niel tenía mucho de Albus para su gusto, las risotadas de Sloan le recordaban demasiado a Black, el señor Taylor tenía mucho de Arthur pero sobre todo Louise era una rara combinación entre Bella y Narcisa, cuando comieron Severus pudo ver el comportamiento pueril de Louise, digno de la rubia Black, es cierto que cualquier niño es muy bien portado frente a los adultos, especialmente sus padres, pero el cambio era tan brutal que daba miedo. La niña era la correcta princesa de cuento de hadas, una niña ingenua, feliz, inocente.

_**¿Debería pensar en aprender exorcismo, sólo por si acaso, puede estar poseída de todas formas? **_

Sin embargo con el tiempo esa idea se deshizo en su mente, era natural que sus recuerdos lo arrastraran a comparar, Niel era bastante maduro para su edad pero no era Albus, eso lo podía saber cuándo hablaba del Básquet, en donde Niel dejaba salir a su niño interno. Sloan era mucho más mujeriego que Black, aunque eso sonara a una blasfemia, Taylor y su familia no eran parecidos a los Weasley especialmente en su condición económica, en donde la familia era de mejor clase social que los Snape, Barnes, Morgan y Sloan. Y Louise no era una combinación de sus peores y mejores pesadillas.

Severus suspiró sonriendo traviesamente sin querer definir los sentimientos que le provocaba la siempre bien puesta pero perversa Louise. Tenía 11 años, por más que fuera un hombre de 40 en su interior, sus amigos le provocaban demasiados pero tiernos sentimientos, infantiles y frescos, mas era con Neil y con Joane, con los que compartía sus días de escuela los cuales los hacía como sus hermanos, por lo cual Louise era como una niña más. Y él se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo, especialmente ahora que podía ver a Lily en menos de un año.

La verdad ponerse a meditar algo como eso, le haría sentirse como un pedófilo de todas formas, incluso con Lily, en su interior vivía un hombre de 41 años, no 52 años si contaba su reencarnación ¿o quizás más? No estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar como un hombre adulto en esas cuestiones, podía admirar la belleza de su madre, las Barnes y la señora Morgan con total detalle, así mismo como cada una de las mujeres medianamente adultas de su ambiente, pero fijarse en una niña, definitivamente no podía lograrlo. Claro que eso cambiaría con el tiempo, o mejor dicho en el momento que sus ojos volvieran a ver ese brillo verde que significaba tanto para él.

Severus Snape fue un hombre de una sola mujer, literal y figurativamente, eso estaba tan hondo en su alma que el joven Snape ya sentía que la amaba sin haberla visto siquiera en este nuevo mundo, pero las realidades era otras ¿Cómo sería cuando la viera por fin? ¿Cómo sería su relación si ya no eran esos dos entrañables amigos de barrio? Su mejor y única amiga, no era Lily Evans, su mejor amiga era Joane, Louise era como una especie de amiga perversa, también estaba Michelle, la mejor estudiante fémina de su curso en la Academia Cross con la cual había pasado cierto tiempo, eso sin contar a Sharon, una chica unos dos años mayor que él que vivía cerca y hablaba con él de vez en cuando.

_**Él y yo no somos iguales ¿o sí? **_

Y esa, mis queridos amigos, era la pregunta del millón.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Qué fue eso del principio?**_

**Bueno, este fic se llama efecto mariposa ¿Esperaban que Sev fuera feliz y el mundo siguiera su curso? Es natural que ese Severus, combinado su actual y anterior vida, evite los errores del pasado, ¿pero eso no significaría que el mundo y su futuro estarían en riesgo? Creo que vamos a ver mucho de estos debates existencialistas en el pobre Sev, lo siento si a alguien le parece muy pesado, prometo no hacerlos tan seguido sin embargo eso lo hace más lindo, que no debería ser buena serpiente y olvidarse del mundo, que se jodan déjenlo ser feliz!**

_**¿Y su doble personalidad?**_

**Esa si fue una idea de última hora, no sé porque pero para cuando revise el capítulo, mis dedos rescribieron un párrafo y todo cambio. Al principio pensé en quitarlo pero luego me fue gustando la idea, no crean que Severus dejará de ser Severus, sin embargo las experiencias y las decisiones hacen al hombre. Además la trama es más interesante así. **

_**¿No fue un salto muy grande?**_

**Quizás, pero no es como para ponerme a contar sobre cada cosa que hace Sev en su infancia, tal vez haga más flash sobre cosas relevantes pero no más, el verdadero reto de Sev vendrá al enfrentar su destino como un ser mágico, uno con el futuro en sus manos, literalmente. **

_**¿Qué pasa con las comparaciones entre sus conocidos del pasado?**_

**Jajaja, no se monten rollos por eso, no muchos. **

_**¿Louise, nuevo amor?**_

**La verdad ya he dicho que el romance no me va y para ser sincera ver a Severus enamorado, de otra chica que no sea Lily, se me hace raro, pero lo he dejado abierto a otras posibilidades por si me da la vena sensible. Por cierto espero que las menciones sobre las mamás de Joane no hieran a nadie, no voy hacer de esto un slash, o por lo menos no un yuri. En serio las relaciones amorosas sólo de paso... **

_**¿Sexto capítulo?**_

**Este cap lo público con el 5 como recompensa por la tardanza, problemas con el computador, el sexto no demorara tanto, quizás el próximo domingo, creo que voy a dejar ese día para publicar, ahora tengo menos trabajo y espero sacar varios capítulos para evitar dejarlos solos en septiembre. **

_**¿Dato Curioso?**_

Sabían que le hice una carta astral a Severus (con las fechas del libro) y acertó como en el 80% fue aterrador pero me imagino que JK no les puso ese cumpleaños por que le parecía más bonito. Eso me ayudó a decidir las fechas con respecto a los niños, para seguirle la cuerda a JK…

**PERSONAJES DE EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **JOANE CALLIE SLOAN BARNES

**APODOS: **La lesbiana

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **10/02/1982

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO: **

**MADRE: **ALESSA BARNES

**PADRE: **MARK SLOAN

**CASADO/A CON: **

**HIJOS: **

**ESTATURA: **1.17 m

**CABELLO: **CASTAÑO CLARO

**OJOS: **MARRONES Y SALTONES

**COMPLEXIÓN: **PEQUEÑA Y FEMENINA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **COLETAS

**INFANCIA **ENTRE INGLATERRA Y AMÉRICA

**RESIDENCIA: **EDIFICIO SAN LUIS, PISO 9, APTO 02.

**MEJOR AMIGA **LOUISE TAYLOR

**MEJOR AMIGO **NEIL MORGAN/SEVERUS SNAPE

**DATO CURIOSO: **ES MUY BUENA COCINANDO

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	5. Paradoja Existencial

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_Severus Snape fue un hombre de una sola mujer, literal y figurativamente, eso estaba tan hondo en su alma que el joven Snape ya sentía que la amaba sin haberla visto siquiera en este nuevo mundo, pero las realidades era otras ¿Cómo sería cuando la viera por fin? ¿Cómo sería su relación si ya no eran esos dos entrañables amigos de barrio? Su mejor y única amiga, no era Lily Evans, su mejor amiga era Joane, Louise era como una especie de amiga perversa, también estaba Michelle, la mejor estudiante fémina de su curso en la Academia Cross con la cual había pasado cierto tiempo, eso sin contar a Sharon, una chica unos dos años mayor que él que vivía cerca y hablaba con él de vez en cuando._

_**Él y yo no somos iguales ¿o sí? ** _

_Y esa, mis queridos amigos, era la pregunta del millón. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 5**

**PARADOJA EXISTENCIAL**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

_Toc Toc_

El sonido era constante, molesto, como cuando hay algún insecto con un latoso zumbido en la habitación y que te despierta en medio de la noche pero que no puedes ver ni atrapar.

_Toc Toc_

Pero este sonido no tenía nada que ver con un zumbido, era como un martilleo, un piqueteo lento pero constante, aun en medio de su inconsciencia el pequeño sabía que alguien había estado haciendo ese estúpido ruido hace bastante tiempo y que no lo dejaba dormir.

_Toc Toc_

Sin ganas de ignorarlo más, Severus fue flotando hacia el mundo de los vivos o de los despiertos en este caso. El chico apenas había alcanzado su límite pasadas la una de la madrugada de ese mismo día, cayendo en el sopor de un sueño plagado de fantasías inconsistentes y preguntas absurdas. En resumen no había descansado nada.

_Toc Toc_

Un gruñido bajo salió de su boca reseca, con calma abrió los ojos para que no le molestara mucho la luz, pero para su sorpresa resultaba no ser tan de mañana, apenas la claridad se colaba suavemente por su ventana.

_**¿Qué no pueden dejarme disfrutar un sábado en paz?**_

El muchacho esperaba un gran escándalo de sus progenitores, pues era 31 de octubre, del 92, sábado, día de su cumpleaños número once, estaba seguro que sus padres desearían hacer una gran algarabía en su casa desde la mañana, pero Severus había tenido una semana horrible según sus propias palabras y les había hecho prometer que no le molestarían hasta las 10 de la mañana. Estando en su último año de primaria y siendo el primer lugar en todos esos años (excepto en deportes pero el chico hacia su máximo esfuerzo para encontrarse entre los 5 mejores) no le quedó más que aceptar el odioso puesto de delegado de 6to año, y eso, a pesar de estar en el grupo D.

Su padre había mejorado mucho su estatus social en esos tres años pero no lo suficiente para subir de "rango", aun a pesar de que sabía que si se presionaba lo suficiente podía llegar a estudiar en el grupo C. La verdad a Severus aquello le valía, además de que, naturalmente, Niel y Joane no estarían con él aun a pesar de las grandes habilidades que cada uno había mostrado, Niel en el deporte y Joane en relaciones sociales. Pero aun así su nivel académico era demasiado superior al de sus otros compañeros, incluso aquellos que estaban en el A, como Simmons y compañía, la mayoría de sus profesores hablaban muy bien de él esperando un futuro realmente prometedor.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso, para ser sincero nunca espero ese puesto tan importante. El delegado de último año, en primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, era como el premio anual en Hogwarts, era un puesto de alta responsabilidad y status que generalmente portaban ciertos círculos de personas. No era solamente estar encargado de los cursos, sino reuniones con padres y personas de alta importancia en la escuela, siendo un niño de 11 años no era mucho pero le daba la oportunidad a sus padres de estrechar relaciones con hombres importantes, como políticos y grandes empresarios. Lo dicho, la creme de la creme.

Pero para sorpresa de Severus, el puesto se le fue concedido en complacencia de, como lo llamaba Joane, el líder del grupo A. Después de su "despertar" como el mismo le llamaba a tomar esa doble conciencia, Severus había dejado a un lado su comportamiento nerd por uno más sarcástico y burlón, donde antes solía quedarse callado, ahora respondía de forma sagaz y quizás demasiado complicada para los niños pequeños con los que se encontraba, donde antes se sumía en un fastidioso hastío, ahora sólo miraba a ese montón de niños como si fueran la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

Sus padres estuvieron muy preocupados por ese comportamiento superior, sobre todo su madre, creyendo que la magia se le estaba subiendo al cerebro a su hijo, pero el chico a pesar de sus aires petulantes y su ironía no era violento, evitaba los confortamientos y se había vuelto, por así decirlo, más sobreprotector con sus amigos, más cariñoso en cierto sentido. Eileen entendía que era normal cierto acoso en la escuela, cierta presión por ser sobresaliente, pero no compartía esa rivalidad de clases que se inculcaban en Cross o en las otras academias del mismo estilo. Sin embargo, suponía que el ser consciente de ser un mago, había dado la suficiente confianza a Severus para decir lo que pensaba en vez de retraerse como siempre había acostumbrado en su niñez.

Observando cuidadosamente, Severus simplemente se había desatado, en muchas ocasiones había visto guiños a su forma de ser o la de Tobías, Severus solamente estaba agarrando confianza y ya que no se mostraba muy prepotente lo dejó ser, siempre vigilante de algún comportamiento elitista. Pero Severus no le gustaba figurar demasiado, genio y todo prefería mantenerse en cierta calma, por lo cual la bruja no se preocupaba demasiado.

Por eso el nombramiento los sorprendió a todos, incluso a las directivas, hasta ahora todo el mundo daba por hecho que los delegados de primaria serían Marianne Gray, la hermosa hija rubia, de ojos azul cielo, descendiente de algún conde aristócrata cuya familia tenía sendos negocios en el área de minería y piedras preciosas, la chica no era muy inteligente pero era dulce y adinerada. Y de los chicos, el siempre alabado, admirado y sobretodo envidiado por todos, Christopher Walker, el chico más raro del universo, a opinión de Severus

Por alguna razón, tan mala era su suerte, Walker se había empecinado en que Severus ocupara el puesto de delegado de último año de primaria, siendo hijo de un político importante y jefe de la junta directiva de padres de la Academia nadie pudo hacer nada, lo peor es que el muchacho, estudiante número dos por cierto, pidió expresamente que Severus ocupara el lugar de Marianne, o el del delegado femenino creando una ola de histéricos comentarios que desató la furia de los Gray y de otras familias con tintes femeninos.

Pero el chico, que era de los más maduros que Severus había conocido en su vida después de Neil (él no contaba porque tenía un viejo de 40 en su cabeza) argumentó con muy buena categoría, que el puesto de los delegados de último curso exigía muchísimo de parte del estudiante.

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

― ¿No afectaría esto el rendimiento de un estudiante medio?― un joven de cabellos de color chocolate tostado hablaba con la imponencia de quien sabe tiene un posición social respetable, sus ojos rojizos le daban un aire inocente junto con su voz armoniosa que era el orgullo de su familia.

― ¿Esta insinuando que mi hija no puede llevar a cabo una obligación de esta índole junto con sus estudios? ―Bramó la señora Gray, una mujer alta y espigada de cabellos negruzcos que le recordaba un poco a Narcisa con esa cara de asco como si todo el mundo fuera inferior.

―Exactamente ―respondió el chico para sorpresa de Severus.

La academia había decidido manejar esto directamente con los implicados, los padres miembros de la junta escolar nivel primaria, además de los niños implicados y sus padres, o más bien de Severus y compañía, ya que tanto los Walker como los Gray pertenecían a la junta directiva.

―Eso no es algo muy agradable de decir joven Walker ―medio el director con su inseparable sonrisita. Kaen Cross era un hombre maduro con aspecto juvenil de unos 40 años, cabello largo rubio castaño y gafas que ocultaba sus ojos de color marrón dorado, generalmente actuaba infantil y descuidado pero sabía comportarse cuando lo ameritaba, era una versión juvenil bastante bizarra de Albus Dumbledore.

―No es mi intención insultar a Marianne, ella es una de nuestras compañeras más sobresalientes y sin duda haría todo lo posible por cumplir sus obligaciones, ¿pero eso no podría perjudicarla? Es decir, son muchas las ideas que se tienen en mente para este año, además del aniversario de la escuela y Marianne está en el grupo de coro que es el orgullo de nuestra clase, siendo que el concurso internacional está a la vuelta de la equina no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor darle más obligaciones. Le aseguro señora Gray que jamás he pensado en otra cosa que no sea el bienestar de Marianne.

_**Grandísimo hijo de… así que esto aquí como sustituto de esa muñequita… **_

Antes que Severus pudiera mostrar su enfado de alguna manera, Walker pareció notar su disgusto y aclaró rápidamente.

―Por supuesto tampoco quiero ofender a Snape, la verdad han sido muchas las veces, y mis padres lo pueden confirmar, que mi orgullo ha sido herido por su brillantez, en cuanto creo que lo he derrotado en intelecto siempre sale con alguna carta bajo la manga, antes simplemente consideraba que era un chico estudioso y callado, pero últimamente ha demostrado liderazgo y agallas, la verdad me parece una pena que una persona así sea tan ignorada simplemente porque no tiene unos requisitos filiales.

―Creo que todos entienden tu punto de vista Christopher, sino fuera así no te dejaría hacer todo este escándalo. Lo siento Ane si mi hijo está siendo un poco rudo, pero creo que su orgullo herido está hablando por él.

Los adultos tuvieron la decencia de burlarse, el señor Walker era un hombre joven, muy parecido a su hijo, cabellos y ojos de color chocolate rojizos, era elegante y se veían que había nacido en una cuna de oro, por lo que Severus sabía los Walker tenían incluso un lejano parentesco con la casa de Windsor, la casa real inglesa y mucha gente se preguntaba por qué su descendencia estudiaba en esa escuela y no en otras como la Eton. La verdad era que el fundador de la Academia Cross parecía haber sostenido una fuerte amistad con un ancestro de los Walker, se podía decir que la familia era algo así como los co-fundadores y quienes le daban el prestigio a la academia y a las pocas familias que podían acceder. Sin esos nombres en las nóminas, las otras familias escasamente podrían decir que la escuela era de categoría, pero como muchos de los estudiantes no había sido admitidos en escuelas de más renombre, la posición de esas familias dependían de que todo siguiera igual, es decir con los Walker a la cabeza. __

―Sin embargo debes entender que tu orgullo no puede pasar por encima de los otros, tanto Marianne como Severus, además de sus familias, merecen respeto.

Si el hombre hubiese dicho esas últimas palabras con mayor fuerza, Severus le habría creído, pero estaba seguro que el hombre se estaba burlando internamente, era poco probable que considerara a los Snape una familia a la que tener respeto.

―Aun así me parece justa su idea ―rebatió una persona que puso en tensión a los demás, Kevin Hayes, hombre algo mayor, cabello negro con algunas canas pero con porte y soltura, perteneciente a una familia de empresarios bancarios de buena posición en cierta forma era como los rivales de los Walker―. La verdad es un hecho que el joven Snape podría estar en un grupo de mayor rango, sus notas son excelentes, hace 50 años que no se tenía un estudiante así. Dejando de lado todos los compromisos sociales, el joven Snape siempre ha sido el primero, maduro, responsable, sin un tachón en su hoja de vida, sus padres también tiene una muy buena posición social. Incluso el año pasado hablábamos de ponerlo en un curso diferente, simplemente dimitimos de esa idea por los lazos amistosos que tiene el joven Snape, pero aun así se trata con muchos de los miembros de otros grupos, incluso dirige un pequeño grupo de estudio.

_**Eso es verdad, pero más bien fue idea de Joane, por mí ese montón de idiotas presumidos podía suspender sin importarme un céntimo.**_

―Bueno si lo piensa uno con cierta objetividad, el joven Walker trae a colación un buen argumento, Marianne es el miembro más importante y sobresaliente del coro ―echo flores el director, con un brillo en los ojos que hizo estremecer a Severus―. Además de las actividades extraescolares, es posible que Marianne pueda verse afectada y eso podría bajar su perfil para la secundaria.

Ante eso los señores Gray miraron a su hija que no parecía estar tan molesta, Marianne era una cabeza de chorlito que necesitaba mucha ayuda, pero sin lugar a duda su voz era angelical, incluso el mismo Severus había presumido del talento de su compañera y él mejor que nadie sabía que la consabida rivalidad entre el St. Paul's Girls School, colegio de niñas en donde estudiaba Louise y el Cross se basaba en eso. Claro que el mismo había dejado boquiabierto a otros niños de colegios supuestamente superiores, en los concurso de matemática y ortografía, pero nada se comparaba con eso.

No, por nada del mundo podían dejar que la voz de Marianne se estropeara de tanto gritar cuando se reunieran con los encargados de cada curso, sería catastrófico, que tal y le daba un afección de garganta, no podían permitirlo, Louise se encargaría de recordárselo cada día, presumiría con su amiga Joile, que era la rival directa de Marianne; probablemente los de Trinity las apoyarían, no, eso se volvería una guerra a muerte, entre niños, adolescentes y por lo que veía hasta los adultos, entre varias instituciones de importancia.

―La verdad no lo habíamos pensado de esa manera, es cierto que Marianne dedica mucho tiempo a sus clases de canto y hay varios eventos donde nos gustaría que nuestra pequeña participara sin embargo de allí a que el joven Snape tome su lugar…

―Lo dice porque es un niño ¿verdad?

_**Mierda su padre no podía quedarse callado.**_

―Por supuesto que lo dice por eso querido ―intervino su madre gracias a Dios―. Me parece que han llegado a la conclusión que asignar a Marianne el puesto de delegado puede ser terriblemente contraproducente y sería casi un crimen que su magnífica voz pudiera verse afectada por estas actividades tan estresantes ―la voz de su madre sonó sospechosamente a un silbido, entre aduladora y peligrosa―. Pero quizás se debería pensar en otra chica, apreció mucho su intención joven Walker, pero el toque femenino siempre es necesario.

Su padre no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero nadie podía refutar eso, si en serio Marianne no podía ejercer el cargo lo lógico sería que simplemente se buscara a otra chica y ya, el problema es que los 7 primeros puestos eran ocupados por hombres, y la octava era una chica del grupo C, ya que habían muy pocas chicas en primaria. Si bien Cross tenía buena reputación, ésta se basaba en su secundaria y preparatoria.

―Pues en mi opinión las chicas que están como encargadas en los otros grupos pueden ayudar en ese aspecto, si estuviéramos hablando de secundaria apoyaría ese pensamiento, pero todavía son muy niños como para que las diferencias de género sean demasiado evidentes, si tanto nos preocupa podemos hacer que una profesora o madre apoye a los muchachos para evitarnos más discusiones al respecto.

El señor Hayes parecía demasiado interesado en este inesperado giro, era poco común ver a los siempre puestos Walker irse por otro camino diferente del habitual, estaba bastante inquieto en el aparente interés que le dirigían a la familia Snape, sabía que si el Señor Walker hubiese querido, su hijo no habría podido decir ni mu. Sin lugar a dudas había alguna cosa que les parecía interesante en ese chico, lo cual era bastante impactante. El señor Hayes había visto con cuidado a Severus, observando sus expresiones, sin poder ver sino algunos trozos, tal control, cuidado, astucia, eran buenas de ver en un muchacho de esa edad. Una manzana que había que cultivar.

―En eso había pensado yo con anterioridad señor Hayes, la verdad me preocupe mucho por las posibilidades de Marianne de cara al próximo año y todas las responsabilidades que iba adquirir, pero al mismo tiempo no me parecería justo reemplazarla con cualquier estudiante, no es que considere a mis compañeras inferiores en algún aspecto, pero necesitamos una persona que quede bien en el puesto y lamentablemente los mejores candidatos eran hombres, entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué no Snape? Si podemos contar con asesoría de otras compañeras y profesoras, quizás podamos saltarnos esa imposición. Lo más importante es que todos quedemos satisfechos con nuestro último año de primaria haciendo lo mejor posible para nuestra institución.

A Severus aquel discurso le sentó mal, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía la sensación que Walker sólo lo quería a su lado y le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con Marianne, ¿orgullo de rival? ¿Trampas bajo esa cara de inocente? No estaba seguro pero algo debía estar tramando el muy taimado, lo podía oler a kilómetros.

**END FLASH BLACK **

Lo peor es que había tenido razón pero de una forma diferente, el chico Walker se comportaba con él de una forma extraña, como si quisiera ser su amigo y a la vez no, eso confundía a Severus que no sabía que esperar de chico. Lo único en concreto hasta ahora era que lo estaba sobre explotando en esa escuela, después de la vergüenza inicial por el hecho de tomar un puesto, naturalmente femenino, siendo un chico delgado, de apariencia frágil, con el cabello largo, Severus tuvo que sacar mucho de su mala leche para poner a todos en sus sitio. Especialmente porque la pareja de delgados siempre representa eso, una pareja y al él le tocaba ser la imagen fémina, incluso un estúpido había propuesto ponerle un vestido a forma de broma y el imbécil de Walker salió a defenderlo cual príncipe azul, con diplomacia claro está, pero haciendo que fuera el hazmerreir del colegio por semanas.

Para completar era el chico raro del D, el bicho nerd, por muchos días Severus estuvo a punto de explotar, incluso tuvo un pequeño altercado mágico, una ventana que se rompió "inesperadamente", sin embargo ese suceso le devolvió la cordura. En estos casos era mejor dar el 200%, Severus no era de los que se intimidaba ni daba el brazo a torcer, sin pensarlo dos veces hacía el trabajo con la responsabilidad de un adulto sin importarle los comentarios ni las burlas. Él era el mejor, tenía esa vena competitiva tan clavada que se preguntaba de donde había salido.

Es cierto que en su anterior vida era muy competitivo, pero no a ese nivel, más bien era introvertido y respondía con agresividad porque eso era lo único que conocía. Pero en esta vida sentía que su personalidad era más independiente, más decidida, dominante, siempre probándose a sí mismo, además tenía más don de mando, era bueno organizando y enseñando, se sentía más social y amable, siempre y cuando fuera necesario. Por eso cuando Walker propuso una actividad extracurricular para el día de Halloween que parecía debía ser organizada por meses, el chico no se quejó ni un segundo, todo lo contrario, la actividad fue hecha con las mejores notas, aunque le haya costado pasar la peor semana de su vida.

Por eso estaba tan cansado y decidido a dormir hasta que su cuerpo lo considerara prudente, tampoco era como si fueran a desperdiciar el tiempo, Severus estaba seguro que le esperaba un arduo día de fiestas y regalos. ¿Entonces qué demonios era ese ruido?

_Toc Toc_

El chico quiso ignorarlo, seguramente eran sus vecinos, pero ya que estaba despierto podría ir al baño, tenía la boca demasiado reseca, lo mejor sería comerse algún dulce perdido en su cuarto y volver a su cama. Con calma el niño se levantó tallándose los ojos, fue al baño y tomo un poco de agua, rebusco en su mochila encontrando un bolita simple de sabor a fresa, con absoluta parsimonia fue hasta la ventana, eran como las 8 de la mañana, miró hacia afuera, vecinos por todas partes, amas de casa en su mayoría, el señor Ferbuson lavando el carro, una lechuza mirándole desde el naranjo de su casa, el perro de la casa de la esquina correteando con su dueño que venía de dar su mañanera vuelta deportiva, varias ventanas iluminadas con gente correteando quizás para ir a algún centro recreativo. El chico suspiró y dejó caer la cortina para volver a su cama y descansar un rato más, tratando de olvidarse que el lunes comenzaba una nueva faena con los arreglos y preparativos para los eventos de navidad en Cross, pero no había dado ni 10 pasos, cuando algo en su mente hizo clic.

_**¿UNA LECHUZA?**_

No es que fuera poco común ver una lechuza por esos lares, pero Severus no era niño común y las lechuzas no era para él simple lechuzas, así que volvió a lugar abriendo la ventana y la enorme lechuza marrón entró ululando molesta por su acción anterior de cerrarle, figurativamente, la cortina en la cara. El niño le vio sorprendido como si se tratara de la cosa más inusual del mundo, según lo que sabía a los hijos de muggles les llegaba la notificación de forma muggle, es decir por el correo normal, pero entonces el muchacho recordó que su madre era un bruja, no la mujer debilucha de su anterior vida, sino una pocionista ilegal muy famosa aunque nadie lo supiera, pero una bruja en toda regla.

La lechuza le sacó de su ensimismamiento, ululando con fuerza, como si ya hubiese perdido mucho tiempo y estuviera terriblemente molesta, con calma el chico se le acerco y sacó el sobre que tenía en una de sus patas, pensando que tal vez debía llamar a su madre, pero por alguna razón quiso conservar este momento sólo para él, sin dudas, sin problemas, sin ilusiones. Sólo vivirlo.

**_Señor S. Snape _**

**_Segundo Cuarto Principal_**

_Casa 9, Distrito 5. _

_Nothing End_

**_London _******

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Snape:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia para el próximo año. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza con su respuesta antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Severus se quedó mirando la carta por más tiempo, sin darse cuenta que la lechuza había salido por la ventana completamente molesta por ser ignorada después de haber esperado tanto tiempo piqueteando en la ventana para que el receptor de su carta se dignara a levantarse; sin lugar a duda era una muestra de mucha desconsideración con el pobre animal pero el chico no podía prestarle atención a nada más que a ese escudo, con una gran H y las cuatro bestias representativas de cada casa, que representó tanto en su otra vida, su niñez, su juventud y su muerte.

Hace mucho que Severus había aceptado su dualidad, el hecho que fuera consciente de haber vivido otra vida o conocer la otra vida de una versión de sí mismo ya sea en otro mundo futuro u otra realidad, era algo que siempre llevaba presente pero de una forma, como decirlo, lógica, mental, sabía que los recuerdos estaba allí pero no había demasiados sentimientos involucrados. O quizás sí, el sentimiento de ser amado por sus padres a veces se desbordaba recordándole que su otro yo no tuvo ese privilegio, el hecho de tener amigos, familia, vecinos a veces le asaltaba pero no era demasiado intenso. Pero ahora era diferente, esa carta era una puerta abierta a muchas cosas inimaginables y tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía clasificarlos ni embotellarlos como era su costumbre. Una parte de sí mismo quería correr, saltar, gritar, el sólo hecho de imaginar volver a ver a Lily, a Albus incluso a los odiosos Merodeadores, le traía uno y mil sentimientos, buenos, malos, pero profundos. El joven Snape, sentía que podía morir de la felicidad en cualquier momento.

Ni siquiera el inusual movimiento en la habitación continua le alejó de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ni los rápidos pasos de su madre a través del dormitorio, segundos después que la lechuza entrara y él tomara la carta, le alejaron de papel que parecía tenerlo hipnotizado. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, la mujer estaba blanca y pálida, su esposo le seguía sorprendido. Aun, con sus padres en el umbral de su habitación, el niño no miraba nada. Ambos magos se quedaron en silencio, como si la carta trajera con ella un maleficio que no les permitía, hablar, ni ver, ni escuchar, ambos arrastrados por el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia, pedida y melancolía, aunque Eileen no podía imaginarse que su hijo estaba sintiendo la misma añoranza que ella, al ver el grabado del escudo de una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo y un segundo hogar para miles de generaciones de magos.

―Uhm…― pero Tobías no estaba tan afectado por el suceso, bueno no tanto, tenía miedo, dudas como todo padre pero no esa sensación que no le dejaba ni pensar―. ¿Severus?

El hombre llamó a su hijo tres veces, hasta que el muchacho volteó mirándolo con cautela de repente, pero luego el chico recompuso su cara recordando que su padre no odiaba la magia, no le consideraba un fenómeno, no tenía envidia, rabia, ni odios en su interior, no iba a decirle las cosas más dolorosas que un niño puede escuchar de su padre, no iba a echarle en cara sus propios fracasos ni iba a decirle que traerlo al mundo era el peor error que había cometido en su vida, este Tobías no era el Tobías de su vida anterior. No, su padre le amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él, a veces era tan fácil olvidarlo que ni se daba cuenta, pero este no era ese mundo o lo que fuera que él recordaba, en esta realidad, en su realidad Tobías Snape no era un enemigo, ni un hombre pesimista y agresivo, todo lo contrario era un hombre maduro y comprensivo, el pequeño no pudo evitar recordar la tarde de ayer, en la que oyó discutir a sus padres por primera vez en su nueva vida, en donde por primera vez tuvo miedo del mundo mágico.

**STAR FLASH BLACK **

Después de refunfuñar en la cena, devorando su súper hamburguesa ya que estaba muerto del hambre, maldecir un poco al tal Walker y hacer jurar a sus padres dejarlo dormir como Dios manda en un sábado, fuera su cumpleaños o no, Severus subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir por siempre, no quería pensar que era su cumpleaños número once, ni en que podía llegarle la carta de Hogwarts, sólo dormir un montón. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la tranquilidad de la casa, el niño no pudo conciliar el sueño una vez puesta la cabeza en la almohada quedando en una especie de duermevela, aunque eso le permitió escuchar los susurros de la otra habitación, una hora después de acostarse.

Severus había sido un espía, en su otra vida, de la mejor calidad. No por nada Albus Dumbledore se había arriesgado a confiar en él; por mucho amor y arrepentimiento que hubiera en su corazón, sino fuera por las muchas habilidades que poseía y se necesitaban para el trabajo en cuestión, el viejo nunca lo habría puesto en esa posición. Desde joven, Severus había desarrollado sus sentidos mágicamente para estar alerta, principalmente para evitar enfrentamientos desafortunados, ya fuera con los Merodeadores, con los de su casa, con los vecinos, con sus padres... mejor dicho para evitar a todo el mundo, Severus estaba seguro que de haber sido un Auror alumno de Moody, incluso éste hubiera estado complacido por su consigna de estar en Alerta Permanente. Claro que Severus nunca pensó en ser Auror, simplemente había buscado una manera de sobrevivir afinando todos sus sentidos, especialmente sus oídos.

El hecho de poder escuchar una conversación a unos metros de él mientras la gente pensaba que estaba envuelto en una conversación u otra actividad en otra habitación le permitió llevar información crucial para la Orden en muchas ocasiones, aunque en muchos casos cuando se conversaba entre Death Eaters los implicados lanzaban un hechizo de privacidad, éste no era infranqueable. Severus había aprendido a manejar su mente y su magia en forma que detectara inmediatamente una aplicación de este tipo de hechizos, si el hechizo era sencillo podía hábilmente levantar una brecha mágica que era más que suficiente para que su oído superfino capturara una que otra frase.

No es que fuera una habilidad para adquirir información de repente, la verdad había que tener en cuenta varios factores en cuenta, como la proximidad de los implicados, de las personas circundantes, además de tener una fachada que hiciera que la gente se confiara de no estar siendo espiada por oídos indiscretos, entre otras cosas. Pero Severus había desarrollado instintivamente una especie de sexto sentido, que le permitía sentir y escuchar cosas que otras personas no podían percibir a simple vista, todo esto debido a su estresante niñez y juventud, de hecho esta falla manejable en ciertos hechizos de privacidad le hizo crear su propio hechizo _Muffliato_ dándose cuenta que si inesperadamente se dejaban de escuchar sonidos alrededor de un grupo de personas, que obviamente estaba conversando, era lo mismo que ponerse un letrero de: Espíame que estamos hablando algo importante.

Lo más impresionante es que su cuerpo juvenil actual tenía incluso más desarrollado los sentidos que el suyo a esa época, por lo cual Severus podía usar su habilidad de espionaje con un 70% de efectividad, claro que con un costo energético muy superior. Además su madre muy pocas veces usaba hechizos de privacidad complicados, al fin y al cabo, Severus apenas era un niño que no sabía cómo usar su magia.

―Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Eileen, me estás cansado con esa retahíla ―aun así las paredes de su casa eran gruesas, dudaba mucho que la voz de su padre estuviera en los decibeles normales de una conversación tranquila.

―Eso lo dices por qué no lo comprendes ―escuchó el susurro violento de su madre, prueba de que estaba molesta y agresiva.

―Por qué, porque soy un simple muggle ―no era un pregunta era una afirmación. Su madre pareció guardar un pesado silencio―. Eileen…

―Nacer el 31 de octubre ya es algo especial, no es que sea precisamente raro, pero bajo las condiciones en las que nació Severus podría haber muchas conjeturas, son demasiadas cosas, no puedes entenderlas por más que te esfuerces.

―Entonces explícamelas Eileen, es así de sencillo ―la voz de su padre se escucho pesada, peligrosa.

―No me hables en ese tono Tobías.

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué demonios esta pasándote? ¿Qué carajos está pasando por tu cabeza, explícamelo? Desde hace unos meses estás extraña, dime la verdad ¿Qué está pasando con mi hijo?― exigió saber Tobías.

―Todo y nada, pueden ser imaginaciones mías pero no es momento de confiarnos, aun si Severus fuera un mago promedio sigue siendo un Prince, eso es inevitable, hay muchas cosas en juego.

― ¿Es eso? ¿Tu familia tiene que ver? Déjate de rodeos de una buena vez.

Severus podía sentir la ansiedad en la voz de sus padres, apenas antes había sentido unos susurros extraños que llamaron su atención, pero con cuidado se sentó en el piso del baño, en el lugar había una especie de vacío que le permitía usar su habilidad para espiar con tranquilidad, aunque nunca antes tuvo curiosidad por las cosas que sus padres hablaban o hacían en su habitación realmente podía sentir la agresividad del ambiente.

―Wells me escribió hace unos meses, no quería decirme nada porque no estaba seguro, pero Douglas dijo que mejor nos preparábamos para lo peor.

Ni Severus ni Tobías entendieron el mensaje, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente quienes eran los socios en el negocio de pociones de Eileen.

―Douglas es una especie de policía en nuestro mundo…

_**Un Auror, no me extraña, era la única manera que mamá mantuviera ese negocio ilícito por tanto tiempo. **_

―Ya me lo imaginaba, así que en tu mundo también hay algo de corrupción, ¿Qué pasa, ellos están chantajeándote o…?

―Para nada, sin embargo muchas cosas están cambiando en el mundo mágico, tanto Douglas como Wells están en una buena posición en el ministerio Mágico, quizás si no fuera por nuestro negocio no lo veríamos tan claro…

―Eileen deja de darle vueltas y dime que pasa ―el fastidio en la voz de su padre era evidente, pero Severus estaba de acuerdo, su madre estaba divagando.

―Al parecer hay una especie de movimiento oscuro, un grupo de magos que están dando problemas al ministerio, magos anti-muggles, magos sangre pura ―Severus quedó en una pieza, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba―. Hace dos años, hubo un accidente muy grave, en donde varios magos hijos de muggles se vieron involucrados, lentamente se ha estado haciendo muy común esos accidentes y aunque nadie dice nada en específico es obvio que hay un mago oscuro renaciendo en el mundo mágico.

― ¿El tan Douglas es confiable, no será…?

―Tobías soy una de las mejores pocionistas del mercado, además de estar envuelta en esa tela negra. No es difícil hacerse una idea de que el "Maestro" es quizás un viejo gordo y avaro, ellos mismos vinieron a nosotros, al principio lo dejamos correr, pero realmente son un grupo de magos peligrosos, ciertamente estamos ante la posibilidad de que un nuevo y poderoso mago oscuro haya nacido y ya tenga un buen número de seguidores.

― ¿Pero entonces hay algún peligro, alguien más que sabe que tú eres el "Maestro"?

―No, por eso nos quedamos quietos a la primera sospecha y Douglas se encargó de todo, por ahora no me preocupo por eso, hay mucha desconfianza y misterio alrededor de este tema, si mi intuición no me engaña este es un grupo con una gran cantidad de Slytherins, sondearan a los que sean útiles antes de si quiera mostrarse, mientras nos mostremos cobardes y nos retiremos no creo que haya mucho problema. Pero la realidad es que ninguno de ellos se imaginaria que habría un Auror en ese tipo de negocio, o mejor dicho gente tan "respetable" que fácilmente podría interpretar sus palabras.

―La verdad no creo que lo vayan a dejar así, ¿Qué tanto contacto tuvieron con ellos?

―No mucho, ni siquiera con el grupo como tal o por lo menos no la elite, pero no era muy difícil imaginarse que relaciones tenían, aunque las pociones era inofensivas era obvio que estaba tanteando el terreno, un preliminar, nada demasiado profundo ―su madre estaba siendo demasiado vaga pero firme, estaba preocupada, eso Severus lo podía notar.

―Pero desaparecer así de repente pude ser sospechoso…

―Por eso Douglas se encargó de eso, desde hace rato tenemos un grupo de Aurores siguiéndonos la "pista". Era nuestro plan B para cuando quisiéramos desaparecer el grupo.

Tanto Severus como Tobías silbaron, claro que Severus lo hizo en su mente, menudo Auror era el tal Douglas.

―Okay, entonces no hay peligro por ese lado, pero tienes miedo de cómo están las cosas en el mundo mágico, que exista algún peligro para Severus. Aun así Eileen, hay criminales en todas partes, no puedes esperar que no existan magos oscuros de vez en cuando ―la forma casi despreocupada con la que su padre pronunció "magos oscuros" debió ofender mucho a su madre que bufó terriblemente molesta.

―A eso me refiero a que no entiendes, por supuesto que hay criminales en el mundo mágico, pero un mago oscuro es algo muy diferente Tobías. No es simplemente un problema para el mundo mágico, lo es también para el mundo muggle, los magos oscuros son hombres y mujeres dedicados, no, absorbidos por la oscuridad. Poderosos, aterradores, temibles, ellos son algo así como genocidas en potencia, una versión mágica de Hitler, son el preludio de una guerra sin cuartel. Cuando yo nací ya había un mago oscuro en Europa, aunque no se atrevía a meterse en Inglaterra, ya que aquí hay un mago muy poderoso, el actual director de Hogwarts; sin embargo cuando tenía 5 años Dumbledore le venció en un duelo a muerte, pero de todas formas escuche leyendas de él durante toda mi vida, leyendas horrorosas, como si Grindelwald fuera la encarnación del mal, el sólo hecho de pensar que esas cosas puedan suceder aquí…

Tobías debió abrazar a su esposa, Severus sabía que hacía eso cuando su madre estaba demasiado nerviosa o asustada, como una ritual que intentaba reafirmar la idea de que sea lo que sea que pasaba iban a combatirlo juntos, sin embargo si las sospechas de Severus eran ciertas, él sabía mejor que nadie, que nada iba a mejorar por unas simples acciones.

_**21 años de diferencia a mi nacimiento original, si mi madre nació en 1961, entonces Grindelwald fue vencido por Dumbledore en 1966, 21 años de diferencia a mi vida anterior en donde fue vencido en 1945, la primera guerra del Señor tenebroso comenzó en 1969, si le sumamos 21 años, en este mundo comenzaría en 1990, exactamente como está pasando. Esto no puede ser.**_

―No tiene sentido que te angusties por cosas de las cuales no tienes control, lamentablemente genocidas hay todas partes querida, sea el mundo mágico o muggle, pero no puedes negarle a nuestro hijo su magia, no puedes pretender encerrarlo esperando que el mundo sea lo que tú quieres ¿Acaso crees que está más seguro en el mundo muggle? Con un padre que fácilmente es un objetivo militar de grupos terroristas musulmanes ―La voz de su padre sonó más calmada como si estuviera brindado consuelo.

―No bromees Tobías, todavía no eres tan importante ―su madre pareció más relajada por la broma, aunque Severus y ella sabían que en algún momento aquello podía pasar.

―Bueno todavía no, pero tienes razón al decir que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de tu mundo, sin embargo eso es porque tienes un temor irracional de volver a él, creo que ni Severus ha podido disfrutar ir a un lugar mágico de vez en cuando. No es que a mí me anime tener a tu familia detrás de nosotros de nuevo, pero muchos de ellos están muertos, además ya no somos esos dos jovenzuelos indefensos, inseguros y torpes, podemos enfrentarnos como familia a lo que venga. Sobre esos magos oscuros, Eileen, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde nuestro hijo este completamente seguro cariño, pero podemos darle las armas para defenderse más adelante en la vida…

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero Severus... hay algo en él, en su magia, que me dice que es muy especial, es un Prince, puede terminar en Slytherin, compartir con niños que podrían convertirse en asesinos el día de mañana... ―la desesperación en la voz de su madre era palpable.

― ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista Eileen? Por supuesto que Severus es especial, es nuestro hijo, pero porque todo tiene que terminar todo mal, ¿los otros magos oscuros no fueron vencidos ya? ¿Qué tal ese Dumbledore o quizás otros magos, se encarguen de este nuevo mago oscuro y tu estés preocupándote por nada?

―Pero no quiero que Severus esté en medio de una guerra, es un mestizo, hijo de una Slytherin y un Muggle, va estar en la peor posición.

― ¿Por qué? Porque será un orgulloso mago engreído de su padre muggle, me temo que es un poco tarde para evitar eso, es lo que es Severus. Vamos Eileen, no puedes saber el futuro, no me dijiste que la adivinación nunca fue lo tuyo, el que nuestro hijo haya nacido en esa conjunción astral del día de brujas no es lo definitivo, tú misma me lo dijiste, por favor Severus escasamente ha demostrado aptitudes mágicas.

―No Tobías, nuestro hijo es fuerte, va ser un gran mago, lo sé…

―Pues eso es porque es hijo de una gran bruja, porque es un chico inteligente, maduro, responsable, que hemos criado con amor pero por encima de todo es porque es un mago que va estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo. ¿Si va ver una guerra, no es Hogwarts el lugar más seguro? ¿Prefieres que lo mandemos a otra parte?

―No, ni pensarlo, en eso tienes razón, Dumbledore es un mago muy poderoso y…

―Y es el director de la escuela en donde va estudiar nuestro hijo ¿Cómo sabes que esta guerra va estallar mañana, puede ser pasado mañana o en 10 años? ¿No existe la posibilidad que este mago sea atrapado antes que nos demos cuenta? Estas siendo demasiado fatalista Eileen, Severus necesita vivir con su magia ―aquello era cierto, de hecho Severus se sentía intrigado con la negativa de su madre.

―Pero Tobías, Severus tiene tantas oportunidades en el mundo muggle, mira hasta donde ha llegado, podríamos ponerle unos tutores y dejarlo ir a una secundaria muggle.

―No estoy de acuerdo con eso Eileen, Severus puede con el tiempo integrarse de nuevo en el mundo muggle, pero no creo que pueda entrar al mágico con más de 25 años. Tu misma has dicho que es un mago destinado a mucho, no crees que sea mejor que nos concentremos en ese punto.

―No te entiendo Tobías ¿Por qué quieres que Severus vaya a Hogwarts? ―fastidio, la voz de su madre sonaba a fastidio y capricho.

―Porque es hora de dejar de huir, de hacer las paces con tu mundo Eileen. No puedes negarle la posibilidad de compartir con otros magos, incluso tu misma no te muestras ante él como bruja, estás tan asustada del mundo mágico que llevas todo al extremo y eso no puede ser bueno.

―Pero eso no tiene que ver, si va a Hogwarts o se queda aquí, aprenderá magia y…

―Y lo tendrás encerrado en un burbuja de cristal, déjalo vivir el mundo Eileen, tu mundo, su mundo, tiene derecho a eso ―el hombre hizo un silencio tranquilo―. Mírame amor, Severus necesita un lugar en donde pueda ser él, un mago, eso no va suceder en casa, lo limitaras, intentaras borrar la magia, tal y como lo haces contigo. Entiendo tus miedos pero es hora de dejarlo ir, han sido muchos años, aun así, aunque no quieras dejar de huir, no puedes privar a Severus de esa realidad.

―Lo entiendo, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento, no puedo explicarlo…

―Tienes el miedo de toda madre por su hijo ―hubo otro silencio―. Está bien, está bien, una cosa a la vez, si mañana o antes del otro año llega la carta, que ni siquiera ha llegado, lo meditaremos, hablaremos con Severus sobre su futuro; en mi opinión deberíamos dejarlo ir, si las cosas se ponen muy feas, pues lo retiramos y vemos que hacemos, un paso a la vez quieres, siempre lo hemos hecho así.

―No lo entiendes Tobías ―la voz de su madre sonó desesperada.

― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Eileen?

―Creo que si Severus va a Hogwarts algo malo podría pasar. ¿Y si queda en Slytherin?

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Severus es muy astuto, pero también es increíblemente inteligente, leal y valiente no tiene por qué quedar en esa casa en especial.

La mujer se quedó en silencio y soltó un largo suspiro, Severus sabía que su madre estaba preocupada, quizás por cosas sin fundamentos según su padre. Pero el chico entendía sus preocupaciones, lo sabía porque temía que la realidad de su otra vida se volviera a repetir, no por nada las madres tenían un sexto sentido, que era de las cosas más aterradoras del mundo, cuando se trataba de la vida sus hijos

**END FLASH BLACK **

El chico regreso a la realidad cuando su madre le arrebató el sobre como si trajera su sentencia de muerte, el chico se recompuso tratando de aparentar sorpresa o tranquilidad, su padre se acercó a él con una sonrisa orgullosa que Severus jamás imaginó que le vería algún día.

―Feliz cumpleaños número once Sevy-junior.

― ¡Papa! ―no importaba cuantas veces se quejara, su padre siempre le molestaba con ese mote.

―Eileen deja de mirar la carta como si fuera el fin del mundo― Severus alzó su vista a su madre, que suspiró mirándole con ternura, una mirada llena de orgullo también.

―Los once años son una fecha muy importante para los magos ingleses, es el comienzo de una nueva vida, felicidades cariño ―había algo de melancolía en esas palabras, pero no por él, al parecer los miedos de su madre no la dejaban en paz.

―Bueno ya que estamos despiertos por qué no adelantamos los planes de fiesta ¿he?

Así Tobías logró sacarles la "mirada" a su hijo y su esposa por igual.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

El ruido y traqueteo eran insufribles, acostumbrado al silencio y la calma, Severus estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia cerebral. Sus padres como todos los años, decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y hacer una gran fiesta, pero ya que era sábado y quizás el ultimo año que Severus podría celebrar su cumpleaños con sus padres, amigos y conocidos, Tobías decidió hacer la fiesta del año, no, del siglo. El chico quedó muy sorprendido, cuando bajo a desayunar y se dio cuenta que el salón principal vestía sus mejores galas, las mejores cortinas, la mejor alfombra, de hecho toda la casa brillaba como una tacita de té. Fue en ese momento en que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Al final dejó de pensar en eso y la familia Snape se dedicó a desayunar en calma, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y miedos, Tobías hacía comentarios sobre el evento de Halloween de Cross, sonriendo orgulloso de vez en cuando, su madre en cambio la hablaba de ese día en Hogwarts y en una familia mágica, claro que bastante parca. La mujer le preparó sus platos favoritos, tocino, huevo, café cargado, pan recién horneado, queso de cabra, todo en un ambiente libre de esas preocupaciones existenciales que cada miembro tenía en ese momento. Luego su padre, sospechosamente insistió en que lo acompañara por "algunas cosas" para la fiesta, mientras su madre organizaba la casa para recibir a los invitados y se lo llevó a Londres en el pequeño auto último modelo que había adquirido.

Severus no le dio importancia a la maniobra y en cambio aprovechó para sacarle cuanto pudiera a su siempre consentidor padre ya que su madre no venía con ellos; en su casa las cosas eran al revés en cuanto a lo común, mientras su madre era severa y estricta, su padre era un blandengue que Severus controlaba con un dedo como si fuera su princesita, el primer año el chico intento cambiar ese hecho, pero luego Louise le abrió los ojos sobre ser: el hijo consentido de papi. No es que le gustará tener un apelativo tan poco masculino, pero incluso Neil usaba el truco de: soy tu hijo único y cuanto envejezcas necesitaras mi riñón, aquello era grotesco para Severus que se acostumbró, en su vida pasada, a ser independiente desde pequeño, a ir a su bola y en donde ni siquiera considera a su padre como parte de su vida tanto que no sabía si murió o vivió más que él. En resumen, Severus en el pasado se hizo un adulto saltándose la niñez.

Pero ahora no tenía necesidad de eso, ahora podía ser un niño aunque tuviera la mente de un adulto, nadie tenía porque enterarse, nadie se iba a burlar por ello, era hasta normal que se comportara así, claro que no hacía berrinches ni nada por el estilo, siempre lograba la llamar la atención con cierta elegancia, como alguna vez le había visto hacer a Draco Malfoy.

_**Por Morgana, que bajo he caído, imitando a Draco Malfoy. **_

Pero por lo menos él siempre les llevaba orgullos a sus padres que no tenían nada que ver con despreciar gente ni comportarse como un snob, claro que eso era culpa de Narcisa y Lucius que habían educado al muchacho de esa manera. Pero dejando eso a un lado, cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad de comportarse como un niño lo hacía, al fin de cuentas un poco de inocente diversión no estaba de más. Justo como ahora, que cada que pasaba por una tienda se antojaba de algo, quizás no fuera muy maduro de su parte, pero tenía 11 años, su padre tenía dinero y él estaba de cumpleaños, tampoco que quisiera que su padre lo consintiera hasta el hartazgo como seguramente hicieron los Potter con el pelmazo que tuvo de compañero de colegio, no para nada, él principalmente lo hacía para guardar apariencias y distraerse un rato.

Así Severus estaba tan ensimismado sobre si su comportamiento era bueno o malo que, no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba haciendo tiempo para que su madre organizara el evento estrafalario que sólo a ellos se les ocurriría. Para cuando llegó a casa (cargado hasta los bolsillos de compras) el muchacho casi se desmaya o peor, casi se da de golpes con la pared por no haberlo visto venir. El chico encontró en su casa un grupo de trabajadores que organizaban la vivienda como si fuera a ser la sede de una inauguración mundial.

En el salón de fiestas, había un pastel como de tres pisos sobre una mesa decorada sobriamente, algunas bombas de todos los colores, especialmente el azul rey, gajos de cinta por doquier y un letrero con una imagen de un auto con el típico mensaje de Feliz cumpleaños, los muebles habían sido retirados hacía la pared, en una esquina se organizaba un bufete. A un lado montaron un mini-bar, en eso trabajaban algunos meseros y meseras, en la cocina un chef parecía organizar la comida que se había preparado para la ocasión, incluso le pareció ver unos hombres trayendo varios licores. La escalera también tenía más papel y cintas, el salón comedor hacía de extensión para los meseros y el chef, mientras el estudio estaba cerrado.

En el jardín trasero, habían varios juegos infantiles, la piscina estaba limpia y preparada para recibir a cuanto niño cupiera, para su fortuna él día era bastante soleado, así que era posible que durara así hasta ciertas horas de la tarde. Incluso había una carpa y una tarima, seguramente algún grupo musical iba a tocar. Uno pensaría que eso aterraría a Severus, pero para él lo único normal era lo que estaba en el jardín, sus padres siempre hacían una fiesta con juegos, aunque generalmente la hacían en el salón principal o quizás en algún lugar o club. Sin embargo la sobriedad del salón principal indicaba que la fiesta podría convertirse en un evento social.

Antes de que pudiera dar su opinión sobre todo ese estrafalario escándalo, su madre se lo llevó a su habitación donde ya tenía preparado todo para que se viera como el príncipe que ella, y sólo ella, consideraba que era. Según su madre, la cual le mando la "mirada" antes de que empezara a refunfuñar, la fiesta se dividía en tres partes, la primera era una reunión de tipo familiar, en donde los Taylor, los Morgan, las Barnes y los Sloan y unos cuantos vecinos e invitados, vendrían a una especie de cumpleaños-piscina en las horas de la tarde, sería una fiesta meramente infantil, en donde los invitados podían llevar ropa ligera y divertirse, incluso estaba instalando una piñata y todo, por lo cual habría juegos y espectáculos, como siempre.

Luego, cuando el sol se empezara a ocultar, pasarían a un intermedio, donde los chicos podrían cambiarse, arreglarse y comer algo ligero, lo mismo para los adultos. Ya que era una reunión con los íntimos de la familia no habría problema en que se cambiaran en las habitaciones de la casa. Al final y por último, ya entrada la noche, las cosas se volverían más sobrias, con más invitados, personas no tan íntimas; más bien personajes sociales que uno debía invitar a la casa para fanfarronear. Dada a la posición que ostentaba Severus en Cross su padre y su madre no habían desperdiciado ningún minuto ni ninguna oportunidad.

―Además Roselyn Walker nos comentó sobre la casa de eventos que está organizando la comida y eso, la verdad se veía muy entusiasmada por tu amistad con Christopher y pues bueno nos pareció adecuado hacer una fiesta en donde pudiéramos invitarlos.

_**¿TODO ESTO ES POR EL PELMAZO ESE? ¡LO VOY A MATAR! **_

― ¡Ah! así que va a venir...―dijo finalmente en chico con una voz sombría.

―Severus, es importante que te comportes ―su madre le miro con severidad y esa cara de no me contradigas―. Sé que es molesto, pero tu padre depende mucho de sus contactos políticos y sociales, si hay alguna razón por la que los Walker parezcan interesados en nosotros, hay que aprovecharla.

― ¿Y qué pasará mamá, tendré que dejar de ver a Sloan y a Morgan?

―Eso no pasará jamás ―respondió tajantemente la mujer―. Ellos son nuestros amigos, incluso Catherine se acoplo a nosotros ¿no? Y si no estoy mal su familia aunque no es tan de "sangre azul" como los Walker, tienen tanto o más dinero que ellos. No todos pueden ser nuestros amigos, sin embargo si pueden ser nuestros socios, incluso Thomas está interesado en que se traen los Walker entre manos, por eso es la primera fiesta para que te diviertas como debe ser.

El chico bufó desesperado, por supuesto que había asistido a esos encuentros sociales que su padre necesitaba para mantenerse vigente en su trabajo, eran de lo peor, pero su familia dependía de esas relaciones. Sin embargo su madre tenía razón, aquello simplemente era una forma de hacer negocios, no es como si Walker realmente quisiera ser su amigo, simplemente debían tener algún interés económico con respecto a ellos o quizás para llegar hasta la familia Taylor.

Los Taylor era una familia obscenamente rica, tenían un emporio económico e industrial que competía mundialmente por los primeros puestos, con una trayectoria de más de tres siglos, no había negocio, banco o político que los ignorara. Inversiones de gran peso, además de una fineza para llevar los negocios con competitividad le daban a esta familia una renta de varios cientos de millones de libras al año. Todo iba viento en popa siendo la típica familia pija que no se fijaba en nadie que no tuviera cuenta en Suiza, todo eso hasta que nació Catherine, su madre enfermo gravemente y murió después de tener tres hijas; siendo un hombre ya muy viejo Hans Taylor vio como su imperio tambaleaba ante la multitud de aves de rapiña que se erguían ante sus hijas.

Para su fortuna la mayor era bastante seria, Catherine era muy tímida y obediente, pero Monne y Susie eran todo lo contrario, sobre todo la última que parecía haber tomado en serio la misión de destruir su imagen comportándose de la manera más indecorosa posible, ventilando cada detalle de su vida sexual. Ante la posibilidad que una de sus hijas saliera embarazada y el padre fuera un aprovechado de esos que abundan en el mundo, el viejo hombre quiso casar a la mayor lo antes posible, con el mejor candidato. Sin embargo la cosa no resultó bien, el hombre escogido, hijo de un multimillonario, resultó un mujeriego de quinta que no sabía lo que era el disimulo. Es natural que en este tipo de matrimonios exista una que otra infidelidad pero es un asunto privado que nunca debe llegar a los tabloides.

La humillación y el dolor de su hija pudo más que sus ganas de salvar el imperio, por encima del hombre de negocios, había un padre y un orgulloso inglés. En ese tiempo la chica se refugió en una amigo de la infancia, el hijo de uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores, de origen medio, Thomas Thompson era un chico común que deseaba seguir el trabajo de su padre encargándose de uno de los departamentos económicos de la gran multinacional. Ya que la familia Thompson era de confianza para el viejo Hans, el hombre le permitió estar cerca de sus hijas, pagando sus estudios, tratando de dar al perro algo que comer para que se acostumbrara a su amo. Es por eso que Thomas amaba a Catherine en silencio, entendía perfectamente que era una mujer fuera de su alcance, pero aun así era la mujer que amaba y verla humillada por quinta vez por su prometido fue la copa que derramo el vaso.

Quizás ese tipo de publicidad era lo que más odiaba Hans, pero Thomas era un don nadie en comparación con él, así que el joven podía hacer lo que él deseaba con todas las ganas, partirle la cara al niño bonito de Blake. Para fortuna o infortuna, la prensa amarillista se ensañó con el "triangulo amoroso" en una época en donde los cuentos de hadas parecían estar en auge, todo el mundo hablaba del joven ceniciento enamorado de su inalcanzable princesa. Entonces Hans Taylor se preguntó ¿por qué no?, tal era la crisis que prefería ver a su hija casada con un don nadie, investigó por su cuenta, se documentó y luego paso a conversaciones serias con los jóvenes. Al final lo que convenció al viejo zorro fue el hecho que Thomas estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido y tomar el de su esposa si eso le complacía y le permitía desposarla, quizás aquella fue una humillación a los ojos de Hans y de los señores Thompson pero para Thomas era un pequeño pago por poder tener a su diosa particular al alcance. Así fue como Thompson, el ceniciento, terminó casado con la princesa.

¿Entonces cómo fue que una familia como los Snape y compañía terminaron de amigos de semejante familia de ricos? Pues, extrañamente, Severus era el culpable. Su nacimiento prematuro, el cual permitió a sus padres conocer a Alessa Barnes y Mark Sloan, también recluyó al chico a las paredes de un hospital por demasiado tiempo. Su padre, nuevo en la ciudad, con una familia que atender y un hijo en el filo de la muerte estaba desesperado, sin dinero, ni hogar, ni seguro medico, así que Alessa y el director de urgencias, Roger, fue como una bendición caída del cielo. Richard Roger, era, más que un amigo para Tobías, un padre, de la misma forma que Alessa y luego Sloan se volvieron como sus hermanos.

En aquel entonces los dos médicos estaban es una especie de relación abierta que terminó con Alessa embarazada. Ya atendiendo a Severus, Alessa tenía que enfrentar sus propios demonios, empezando por su deseo de abortar ya que estaba segura de no ser una buena madre y que Sloan no sería mejor padre, aquel hecho de alguna forma interesó al joven Tobías que había aprendido de esa experiencia que los perjuicios son una tontería y que los hijos son lo más sagrado. Eso, irónicamente, fue el comienzo de la amistad de su padre con Sloan, que creyó que estaba quitándole a su mujer metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, bueno de cierta forma eso era cierto, pues gracias a ese entendimiento entre los dos, Alessa aceptó su homosexualidad y su atracción hacia Callie, la mejor amiga de Marc.

Marc fue uno de los médicos de su madre, ya que el accidente desfiguró una parte del cráneo y la cara, a pesar de querer matar a su padre por su intervención en su relación, Eileen, en medio de su recuperación, le hizo entender a Marc que Tobías en ningún momento provocó nada, que ellos no tenían nada que ver en eso. Sin embargo, los hombres son los hombres y luego de unos cuantos golpes para descargar testosterona, Sloan aceptó la verdad, sorprendiéndose que su padre se encontrara incluso más consternado que él, siendo un hombre de pueblo, eso de la homosexualidad era nuevo para él. Aun así aquel primer año de vida de Severus fue un ir y venir en el hospital que los unió definitivamente.

El director, entendiendo la situación, optó por conseguirle a Tobías varios trabajos al principio dentro de urgencias como ayudante en la reparación de equipos para que pudiera estar cerca de su hijo y esposa, así su padre pudo capacitarse en tecnología y reparación, para luego incursionar, más adelante, en el mercado de compra venta de mercancías. Quizás el hecho que se fuera hacía los negocios de venta de armas, que quitan más vidas que las que salvan, fuera considerado una traición a su mentor, pero realmente todo tenía una explicación racional. Cuando su madre mejoró lo suficiente, ésta también empezó a trabajar en urgencias, como ayudante de farmacia y un día en que todo estaba abarrotado, Jonathan Butler fue ingresado con graves heridas en el cuerpo producto de una balacera y luego una explosión fuerte. El señor Butler era en esa época un detective de alto rango, que se apersonó de un operativo que termino de la peor forma, un robo a un banco que dejó varios heridos.

Ya que el San Marie era el hospital más cercano, estaba sobresaturado y esas condiciones, un error puede ser fatal. Sin embargo su madre logró controlar la farmacia con eficacia, sorprendiendo a algunas enfermeras con sus combinaciones médicas, siendo pocionista su madre tenía el secreto sueño de convertirse en sanadora. Así que no le fue difícil afrontar la situación, con un poco de ayuda mágica claro está, saliendo homenajeada por su gran aporte al cuerpo de policías que había resultado gravemente herido. Por supuesto el más agradecido era el señor Butler, ya que no sólo era su vida sino la de sus hombres las que se habían salvado gracias a la segura intervención de Eileen, así que el hombre al conocer la historia de la joven pareja quiso ayudarlos con un empleo más fijo, siendo un hombre influyente no le fue difícil conectar a Tobías, ya un gran vendedor, con comercios de bajo nivel de armamento.

La verdad el viejo Butler hubiese deseado darle a Tobías otro empleo, pero debido a la poca experiencia del joven padre y su pasado, lo mejor era conectarlo con alguien que pudiera controlar, además siempre era importante tener un "amigo" en esas tiendas de venta. Así fue como en algunas ocasiones, Neithan Morgan, el padre de Niel, compadre de Butler, bajaba a esos suburbios por una que otra información de calidad.

Tobías entabló una amistad sincera con Neithan y con Butler, sin olvidar a sus amigos del San Marie, poco a poco su estatus social mejoraba al igual que la salud de Severus, que ya tenía 3 años, entonces su padre detectó un movimiento inusual de compra y ventas de armas, con su gran elocuencia pudo ubicar varios puntos que enseguida pasó al viejo Butler, sin embargo, luego de unos meses de investigación, nada parecía concluyente y fue demasiado tarde cuando descubrieron un complot para hacer un atentado, luego secuestro y extorción a la familia Taylor. Aunque lograron evitar parte de la operación, en donde pretendían hacerse con el viejo Hans o Catherine, al final lograron secuestrar a la loca de Susie, lo cual fue un golpe muy duro para el viejo Hans que se culpaba por no haber sido un padre mejor y darle mayores seguridades a su familia.

Llevando las riendas del emporio Catherine no estaba mejor, ya que amaba a sus hermanas como si fueran sus hijas, sin embargo en un esfuerzo conjunto, pero sobre todo con la ayuda de su padre, Butler logró desenmarañar las trampas de los delincuentes, operación que le dio renombre a los dos hombres, tanto Butler como Neithan. Sin embargo su padre fue puesto en un aprieto, aun a pesar de mantener un bajo perfil, existía el miedo que alguna represalia contra él o en el mejor de los casos tacharlo de soplón, y en esos negocios no hay peor Karma que ese. Viniendo de un estrato normal Thomas no tuvo inconveniente de entablar conversaciones con el joven hombre, que había arriesgado su vida y la de su familia aun si ser su trabajo ni deberle nada a los Taylor.

Fue así como su padre terminó en la BAE, Butler de inspector general, y Neithan con el trabajo de Butler, pero la felicidad no les duro mucho, ya que un año después Neithan murió en extrañas circunstancias que parecían indicar que era un represalia de alguna mafia importante, lo peor es que Niel fue testigo y víctima del asunto, aunque era demasiado pequeño para recordar, el trauma, tanto físico como sicológico, lo obligó a estar un tiempo con un especialista, por supuesto su padre no dudo en recomendar a Alessa. En aquella época Severus enfermo gravemente, uniéndose a las desgracias que acosaban a Tobías, Catherine siempre agradecida con el parco hombre por ayudar en el rescate de su hermana, decidió hacer algo más que pasar una carta de recomendación, especialmente si había la posibilidad de que el asesinato de Neithan fuera una consecuencia de su intervención en el ataque a los Taylor, donde los autores intelectuales era seguramente gente de muy arriba.

Butler convencido de que había alguna relación entre los sucesos, se tomo a pecho proteger a Nelly y a Neil, en su alta posición y como padrino del chico el hombre podía ayudarlos en todas sus necesidades. Por su lado Eileen y Nelly se unieron en el sufrimiento de sus hijos, siempre apoyadas, sorprendentemente, por la estirada de Catherine, que a pesar de todo realmente era una mujer muy tímida. Alessa y Callie se unieron a las mujeres en su travesía, que no las rechazaron por su condición sexual, para Catherine aquello fue como una liberación de la sociedad hipócrita en la cual se movía, prueba de que el amor de Thomas había trasformado su alma por completo. Así como las mujeres se prestaron un hombro para llorar, los hombres se prestaron un vaso para beber, uniendo las 6 familias en un abrazo bizarro.

Muchas críticas les llovieron a todos, pero los Taylor ya se habían salido de los canones típicos, con una unión atípica y una familia numerosa Catherine quiso dejar atrás todo ese elitismo que casi la mata de desamor. Por su lado su padre empezó a forjarse nombre junto a Butler que siempre estaba pendiente de él, nombres de personas que no se dejaba intimidar por tabloides sensacionalistas, por su lado las recién señoras Barnes-Torres pudieron mantener su frente en alto ante cualquiera, para Sloan fue fácil especialmente porque la frente de la cabeza que sí le funcionaba siempre estaba en alto, mientras que los Morgan eran ferozmente protegidos por Butler.

_**¿Quizás esa es la razón por la que están haciendo todo este farfullo? Tal vez la señora Taylor y Butler están paranoicos de nuevo, o quizás si es una cuestión económica. **_

Severus meneó la cabeza en señal de rendición y bajó junto a su madre para esperar a sus invitados y amigos pensando en lo paradójica que era su existencia, en este mundo tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó, una familia, amigos, una posición, un futuro, en dos palabra: un hogar. Severus no necesitaba ir a Hogwarts intentado escapar, más bien ahora era de Hogwarts de quien debía escapar, no había nada que el viejo castillo pudiera ofrecerle, incluso la magia le parecía algo lejano, no necesitaba exponer su vida, la de su familia y amigos internándose en un mundo que estaba a punto de estallar en guerra. Pero aun así había una cosa que Severus no tenía en ese mundo, una sola cosa que haría su vida perfecta y esa cosa tenía nombre propio, cabello rojo y ojos color esmeralda, y por más que le asustara estaba seguro que iría a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico sólo por encontrarla.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Falta no?**_

**Sí, lo siento de veras, quizás muchos pensarán que esa historia, sobre las conexiones muggles de los Snape, no tienen nada que ver, pero todo es un domino en esta historia. Si Severus no hubiera nacido prematuro, ninguna de las personas mencionadas se hubieran conocido entre ellos, Butler habría muerto y otro sería inspector, quizás Catherine, Thomas o uno de sus hijos también hubieran muerto, quedando la familia Taylor destrozada, Alessa no habría salido del closet y hubiera abortado, Sloan no lograría superar su ruptura amorosa, Callie estaría sola y amargada, Neithan estaría vivo... Creo que entenderán todo más adelante. **

_**¿Walker?**_

**Jejej, bueno, creo que lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, de todas formas esa también va ser una de las fichas movidas por Severus. **

_**¿Súper Snape?**_

**Tengo la costumbre de engrandecer a mis personajes y luego dejarlos caer desde muy alto, no lo puedo evitar, no es ganas de hacerlos lo máximo y luego mostrar que el mundo es una mierda, simplemente así me sale. De todas formas en estos momentos Severus no es Severus, sin embargo cuando se vea en su ambiente, en su viejo ambiente, las cosas se van a caldear. **

_**¿Y Hogwarts qué?**_

**Bueno, el sexto cap será un cierre del arco muggle de esta historia, obviamente Sev escogerá ir a Hogwarts, pero es importante todo este drama filosófico para entender el comportamiento que va tomar en el expreso y lo nuevos cambios en su vida. **

_**¿Sexto capítulo?**_

**Ya vieron en el cuarto cap que el próximo domingo publicare... creo. **

**PERSONAJES DE EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **NEIL NEITHAN MORGAN BANLOG

**APODOS: **El Negro

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **25/07/1981

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO: **

**MADRE: **NELLY BANLOG

**PADRE: **NEITHAN MORGAN

**CASADO/A CON: **

**HIJOS: **

**ESTATURA: **1.45 m

**CABELLO: **NEGRO Y MULLIDO

**OJOS: **AZUL CLARO

**COMPLEXIÓN: **GRANDE, ATLÉTICO

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **SU ALTURA

**INFANCIA **ENTRE INGLATERRA Y CAMBOYA

**RESIDENCIA: **163 BROOK, W234, ST. LONDRES

**MEJOR AMIGA **JOANE SLOAN

**MEJOR AMIGO **SEVERUS SNAPE

**DATO CURIOSO: **FANÁTICO DE JORDÁN

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	6. Resonancia Mágica

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Bueno ya sé que tardo mucho en publicar, pero mi trabajo me absorbió en el último momento, de hecho todavía lo hace, aun así este cap me ha gustado en varias partes, es largo y contiene un suave spoiler de pottermore (si ya estoy adentro!), pero por lo menos la magia está a la vista o quizás más cerca de lo que imaginan... **

**Resumen Cap: Es hora que los protagonistas de estos seis capítulos tomen rumbos diferentes y que Severus vuelva a donde pertenece. Sin embargo no todo es lo que parece ni nada sale como se planea...**

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_Severus meneó la cabeza en señal de rendición y bajó junto a su madre para esperar a sus invitados y amigos pensando en lo paradójica que era su existencia, en este mundo tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó, una familia, amigos, una posición, un futuro, en dos palabra: un hogar. Severus no necesitaba ir a Hogwarts intentado escapar, más bien ahora era de Hogwarts de quien debía escapar, no había nada que el viejo castillo pudiera ofrecerle, incluso la magia le parecía algo lejano, no necesitaba exponer su vida, la de su familia y amigos internándose en un mundo que estaba a punto de estallar en guerra. Pero aun así había una cosa que Severus no tenía en ese mundo, una sola cosa que haría su vida perfecta y esa cosa tenía nombre propio, cabello rojo y ojos color esmeralda, y por más que le asustara estaba seguro que iría a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico sólo por encontrarla. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 6**

**RESONANCIA MÁGICA**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

A pesar de las reticencias, Severus disfrutó de su fiesta de cumpleaños como siempre, esperando internamente que algún hado le cumpliera el deseo de que la noche no cayera y evitarle tener que aguantar varias horas de estirada cortesía. Obviamente sabía que eso era imposible, especialmente porque los hados no cumplían deseos como los muggles pensaban, sin embargo por lo menos estaba seguro que no estaría solo en esa travesía.

Los primeros en llegar, sorprendentemente, fueron los Taylor, Severus pudo observar que el semblante siempre bonachón del señor Thomas tenía un rictus extraño, pero no supo identificar que significaba, rápidamente Severus se vio envuelto en felicitaciones y las caras se volvieron de felicidad. El señor Taylor le dio un abrazo elocuente, hablando a viva voz sobre la placidez de llegar a ser un adolecente, felicitando a sus padres por el evento, palmeando a todo el mundo, mientras, la señora Taylor le entregaba un paquete de tamaño medio, envuelto papel gris brillante a su madre, regalo cortesía del matrimonio. A Severus no le extrañaba este comportamiento, la señora Taylor podía aparentar se elitista y snob, pero realmente era tímida para los asuntos sociales, con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa serena Severus entendía que la mujer le estaba felicitando. A veces se preguntaba como terminaron enamorados esos dos siendo tan diferentes.

Seguido de los adultos, que rápidamente los trasladaron al jardín, John, el mayor de los Taylor les dio sus felicitaciones de la mano de su novia, Christine, una alta chica morena, bastante curvilínea, que seguramente era modelo. Severus no se llevaba tan bien con el chico, más que todo porque era bastante mayor, con 21 años el muchacho ya estaba en la Universidad y rara vez lo veía. Sin embargo el chico era como todo hermano mayor heredero de una gran fortuna, o sea, bastante vigilante de los prospectos de cuñado de su dulce hermanita, en cierta forma el muchacho siempre trataba de ser agradable como midiendo terreno, pero por lo menos tenía tacto y diplomacia, así que Severus acepto el paquete color rojo con actitud, mientras la hermosa chica le daba un beso enternecida, Severus no sabía porque pero las mujeres jóvenes siempre se enternecía con él.

Sin embargo, y en contraste con la fría diplomacia de John, los gemelos le saltaron, prácticamente, encima. Ambos muchachos había crecido bastante, y aunque casi estaban a punto de cumplir los 18, no dejaban ese aire infantil y juvenil que les acercaba de vez en cuando, claro que Ralph solía ser más inquieto e interactivo, Severus y Neil solían hablar bastante con él sobre deportes, música y demás cosas banales, en cambio Clark era un poco más acuerpado y solía tener una expresión más adulta, más maliciosa, generalmente sólo se quedaba escuchándolos o les hacia alguna broma. Los muchachos le entregaron un paquete largo y delgado, con cierta complicidad, por lo cual Severus no estaba seguro de que tipo de regalo se les había ocurrido, sin embargo ambos chicos se mantuvieron cerca del cumpleañeros esperando que Louise hiciera acto de presencia. La chica había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, sosteniendo al pequeño Nick, que también revoloteaba alrededor de Severus.

Si las mujeres se enternecían con el moreno niño, los pequeños le seguían como mamá gallina, para su desgracia Severus tenía, como alguna vez lo había llamado Clark, un magnetismo casi femenino, que hacía que las mujeres y los niños le cayeran como abejas en un panal, lo único que Severus esperaba es que ese "magnetismo" desapareciera rápido, odiaba ser visto como un chico delicado o frágil, porque para su consternación su apariencia era totalmente opuesta a aquella fachada que el viejo Severus había creado para sobrevivir en el ambiente familiar en el que vivía, además de ser producto de la vida decadente que sus pasados padres le impusieron.

Severus había crecido bastante, entre la buena alimentación y la calma de su nueva vida, tenía muy buena salud, dentro de lo que cabe, sus problemas respiratorios había mejorado y su condición física, aunque en cierto grado era pésima, no era tan terrible. Sin llegar a ser muy espigado, era algo flaco, pero no con ese aire de decadencia ni los hombros angulosos y encorvados, como si fuera un niño muy infeliz, no, Severus era un niño lozano, su piel era pálida pero pulcra, no ese amarillo lechoso, sino un blanco más brillante, que encajaba con su cabello negro que no lucía andrajoso o mal cuidado, seguía siendo graso pero su madre se las arreglaba para que se viera con volumen y brillante. Sus ojos negros eran radiantes y no lucían esas pálidas ojeras ni era mirada vacía y triste, además las pestañas eran largas y las cejas no eran tan pobladas.

Sin embargo, su figura evocaba fragilidad, siempre agotado en su salud, un poco más pequeño que en su vida anterior, le daba un aire de chico dulce y tímido, cosa que el podía destruir en cuestión de minutos con su lengua ácida, pero que realmente no lo hacía por pura y mera pereza, incluso su mirada más aterradora perdía cierta esencia con su apariencia juvenil, o más bien, era porque ya no tenía motivos de fulminar a quien se le cruzara.

El pequeño Nick alargó sus brazos exigiendo atención, llevaba en sus brazos un paquete color verde ocre y una cinta dorada, lo bueno de los Taylor es que recibía una gran cantidad de regalos caros, uno por el matrimonio, por el mayor, por los gemelos y otro por los pequeños, Severus se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Nick y tomó el regalo con un brazo y con el otro alzo al pequeño. Antes no hubiera podido hacer esta maniobra, Nick era un peso pesado, pero Severus ya no estaba tan débil y mientras no lo cargara por mucho tiempo no había problema. A un lado, la hermana mayor del bodoque, alzó una ceja contrariada a sus hermanos gemelos, que controló para evitar que se extendiera a toda la sala, especialmente a la sonrisita de su madre.

Louise vestía como siempre a la moda, pero ya no era del tipo princesa, la chica llevaba un pantalón no muy ancho de color café junto unas botas de un tono más claro, una camisa blanca manga larga hacia juego con una chaqueta sin manga de tipo dril, su cabello estaba suelto, cortado en capas, con una boina de color café. En todo este tiempo la chica había mantenido su fachada de niña buena, pero convirtiéndose poco a poco en una mujercita, atrás quedaron los vestiditos y los ganchos de ositos, pronto ambos chicos entrarían a secundaria y era difícil distinguir entre esa línea delgada, entre la niñez y la adolescencia.

Aunque durante esos tres años Severus se esforzó por forjar con la niña una amistad sincera del mismo tipo que el que tenía con Joane, siempre daba la sensación de que hubiera alguna barrera inquebrantable entre ellos que los hacía parecer como dos futuros amantes enamorados, figurativamente hablando por supuesto. Severus estaba seguro que eso se debía a que la chica escudaba en él su verdadera personalidad, Louise era más como su tía Susie, mucho más de lo que sus padres podían aceptar, por eso siempre se rodeaba de "niños buenos" para disimular ante los demás y él, era su niño bueno favorito. Era una idea absurda en las cabezas de sus madres, que ellos algún día terminarían juntos, lo que para las mujeres, eran conversaciones dulces entre dos amigos íntimos, era realmente maquinaciones de Louise en donde siempre Severus objetaba por qué no lo metiera en problemas, donde los padres observaban complicidad, realmente eran los intentos de chantaje de la pelirroja y los intentos de defensa de Severus, donde los hermanos veían una pareja de soñadores, realmente era un par de astutos niños intentando aparentar lo que no eran.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sev! ―dijo la chica en un tono efusivo, con esa sonrisa despampanante que Severus estaba seguro provocaría varias problemas a su paso y lo peor es que estaba seguro que a él le tocaría la peor parte de ellos.

―Gracias, Louise ―contestó Severus en tono neutral y repetitivo, como si hubieran practicado esa conversación cargándola de cierto romanticismo que dejaría satisfecho al público.

―De nada, espero que te guste, me pase horas pensando que regalarte ¿Y Joane?

Así esperaron un cuarto de hora, con los señores Taylor ayudando a preparar el jardín y los muchachos escogiendo la música, cuando la chica de coletas, vestida con un jean y una camisa roja sin mangas con un jersey color azul oscuro, hizo acto presencia con su inusual familia y para gusto de Tobías, el viejo Roger. La muchacha y Alessa, enseguida le dieron un abrazo efusivo y sincero a Severus, junto con dos regalos medianos, Sloan y Callie fueron más dicharacheros haciendo bromas como siempre sobre su nariz, mientras el viejo Richard Roger, les daba un abrazo a sus padres.

― ¡Por Dios! Eileen, estás más hermosa que de costumbre, todo el mundo a mi alrededor parece embellecer con los años, incuso Tobías ―Roger era un hombre moreno, alto, prácticamente calvo con algunos pocos cabellos blancos, aunque se mantenía como un roble, siendo el jefe médico del San Mary, tenía que hacerlo.

―Richard no sabíamos que venias, y tú también te ves bien ―Severus sabía que su padre estimaba al señor Roger como un padre, y ya que el hombre aunque casado no tenía hijos, le miraba como tal, tanto a él como a todos su jóvenes médicos.

―Mentira, estoy haciéndome viejo Tobías, estoy pensando seriamente en retirarme.

― ¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado eso, una, dos, cinco mil veces?

―Unas pocas veces Mark, unas mil. Deja de molestar Roger, el día que dejes el San Mary, se caerá a pedazos.

Tobías, Alessa y Sloan rieron al mismo tiempo, el señor Roger siempre bromeaba con el retiro, pero todos dudaban que alguien pudiera controlar al grupo de médicos, de la manera que sólo él podía hacerlo, y al final sólo era una falsa alarma.

―Pero, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a un mini-Snape de camino a convertirse en todo un hombre, me han contado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti hijo, sobre todo Joane, siento no haberte venido a ver muy de seguido, ya los escuchaste, San Mary se caerá si me voy, así sea por unas horas ―Severus sonrió al viejo hombre, sintiéndose identificado con él.

―No sé preocupe señor Roger, está bien, lo entiendo ―contestó lo más educadamente que pudo, al fin y al cabo, en términos coloquiales, el hombre era algo así como su abuelo.

―Gracias a Dios, sacaste la inteligencia y el tacto de tu madre, tu padre no sería mucho sin ella, recuerda siempre buscarte una mujer como Eileen, pero bueno, vamos a disfrutar esta fiesta ante que vengan los otros invitados y esto se vuelva algo más estirado.

Muchas risas impactaron el ambiente, entonces se escuchó el timbre y los Morgan llegaron, sorpresivamente, con el viejo Inspector Butler. Hubo un poco de impresión, al final de cuentas el hombre era un tipo incluso más ocupado que Roger, pero el otro anciano del lugar lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano.

―Tengo una licencia, mi páncreas ya no es lo de antes ― Jonathan Butler ya era un hombre de edad, por los 60, era alto, cabello negro con algunas canas demostrando su vida ajetreada, cejas pobladas y bigote sobresaliente, aunque el hombre ya tenía nietos, con casi todos sus hijos en otras ciudades y viudo, tenía la suficiente energía como para retar a los cadetes con ese cuerpo forrado de músculos. En ese punto, Severus, no pudo evitar compararlo con Alastor Moody, con esa mirada que parecía decir: sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado y te voy a atrapar con las manos en la masa.

―Claro, mi manos también ya no son lo de antes Jonathan, por eso es que delegue mis cirugías a Gorson ―Hubieron más risas a coro y bromas por doquier, Severus rodó los ojos, a veces pensaba que los papeles en su casa se invertían, el señor Taylor era tan juvenil como sus hijos, Sloan y su padre no se quedaban atrás, entre la señora Morgan y Callie molestaban a John perseguidos por Alessa, mientras los viejo Roger y Butler intercambiaban anécdotas como si fueran adolecentes, todo mientras ellos, los niños, tenían la decencia de comportarse como debían.

Neil se le acercó y simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda, alzando las cejas para confirmar su opinión sobre que los adultos estaban locos, parecían un grupo de amigos que buscaban cualquier excusa para celebrar, los cumpleaños de los Taylor, el de Niel, Joane, hasta el del gato eran celebrados siempre con música, diversión y mucha cerveza, eso sin olvidar la navidad y cuanta fiesta estuviera en el calendario. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo molesto que podía ser, Severus no cambiaba eso por nada del mundo, al fin y al cabo ya había vivido una vida entera sin ellos, no necesitaba más razones para quererlos.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Con qué Marianne está pensando en que puede ganar los internacionales?

―Vamos Louise, todos la escuchamos en el Her Majesty's Theatre, hace dos semanas, lo siento mucho por tu escuela, pero Marianne va a ganar.

Como todo lo bueno en este mundo, la fiesta impersonal había terminado, y en esos momentos los chicos terminaban de acicalarse para el evento nocturno, las niñas vestían de acuerdo a su personalidad, Joane fresca y maternal, Louise un poco más rebelde, los niños en cambio llevaban los típicos trajes tipo pingüino, con diferencias en los tonos y en lo que llevaran en el cuello, ya fuera una bufanda, un corbatín, una pajita, una corbata o nada como en el caso de Neil que a pesar de sus once años ya tenía pinta de adolecente, incluso su voz, al responderle a Louise, sonaba a la de un chico mayor.

―A mi ella no me cae muy bien que digamos, es toda estirada y pomposa, pero tiene una voz soberbia, nadie puede negar eso Lou.

―Pero es demasiado cabeza hueca como todas las de su clase Jo, por lo menos en mi escuela las niñas del coro tienen más neuronas, incluso tuvieron que poner a Sev de encargado para no tener que recurrir a ella.

―Sabes que no fue así, sólo fue un capricho de Walker.

Los otros niños se quedaron viendo a Severus, estaban los cuatro apartados del resto, Niel contra la pared, Severus terminado de ponerse los zapatos y las niñas cerca de los espejos arreglándose los peinados. La verdad no era mucho lo que habían podido sacar en conclusión sobre el extraño puesto que tenía el pelinegro en la escuela ni mucho menos entender cuáles eran las intenciones del niño más rico e influyente de Cross.

―Aunque yo creo entender porque hace eso Sev, lo más seguro, si todo va bien, es que cuando entres a la Universidad, tu padre pueda fácilmente costearte la carrera profesional con Especialización o Master en cualquier parte del mundo y si sigues siendo tan sabelotodo te lloverán las ofertas. Economía, Administración, Negocios Internacionales, quizás alguna Ingeniería complicada, tienes todas las boletas para convertirte en un hombre importante que a los Walker les convendría tener en su nomina. Es decir, sería tonto no aprovecharse en estos momentos en que los padres empiezan a buscar una institución de educación superior adecuada, al fin de cuentas si te quedas en Cross para la secundaria y la preparatoria, naturalmente Christopher Walker podría incluirte en su selecto grupo de ayudantes de cara al futuro, siendo que Cross es un internado para los cursos mayores las amistades que se forma allí son el comienzo de lazos empresariales.

Severus sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras veía como Louise arreglaba su cabello por séptima y última vez, odiaba cuando la chica hablaba en ese tono frío y elitista, pero más odiaba cuando hablaba del futuro, parecía que todo el mundo estaba obsesionado con eso.

―Pero eso sólo sería posible si Sev por lo menos llegará a cursar en los grupos A o B, que yo recuerde los dormitorios se dividen igual que los cursos.

Severus también sabia eso, en cierta forma el nivel de poder y dinero influía en los cursos, A (Ricos e Influyentes), B (Ricos), C (Ricos no importantes), D (Ricos no influyentes), que representaban casas de estudio como en Hogwarts sólo que en este caso era mucho más estratigráfico (en cuestiones de dinero y poder) que por las cualidades.

― ¿Y por qué crees que armaron todo ese alboroto? Ser delegado y el mejor estudiante de la primaria Cross, junto con el ascenso de tu familia, podría hacerlo entrar en el grupo B por lo menos.

―Yo no necesito estar en ningún grupo Niel, estoy pasando un año de perros, no necesito más de eso, no voy a ser el perrito faldero de Walker por más que él quiera ―a Severus le sonó extraño contestar eso, primero porque se suponía que él iba a desaparecer del mundo muggle e ir a Hogwarts, segundo porque le recordó extrañamente a su relación con Lucius Malfoy.

―Oh vamos, ya basta, que tengamos que aguantárnoslos en la fiesta ya es suficiente como para discutir sobre ellos antes de ella, sea lo que sea que quieran los Walker, nosotros estaremos unidos siempre, unos cuantos niños ricos no nos van a separar.

Joane terminó de arreglar su cabello, esta vez lo dejó suelto con unas sencillas oquillas que recogían dos pequeñas coletas haciéndola ver muy mona, tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no notó el pesado silencio que se instaló en la habitación. Ni Severus, o sorprendentemente, Niel, habían dicho nada al respecto, simplemente voltearon la cara evitando a su compañera de primaria con una mirada de contrición.

Louise que estaba atenta pudo percatarse de la situación leyendo entre líneas lo que significaba, no por nada, a pesar de la unión de las cuatro familias, ella y sus hermanos estudiaban en colegios de más elite, en vez de hacerlo en Cross. Louise sabía que para los propósitos y la posición de su familia era necesario que ella estudiara en un colegio de niñas tan pulcro como el Paul, siendo preparada para el ámbito en que se movería cuando fuera una adulta. Si bien las Barnes sólo buscaban una institución en donde Joane fuera aceptada, a pesar de su hogar homoparental, los Snape y sobre todo el señor Butler debían estar buscando un camino diferente para Sev y Niel, un camino que los podría llevar lejos de Cross; aun así Louise no se sintió capaz de decirle nada a Joane, aun a pesar de que ella siempre se había sentido excluida del grupo por estudiar en otra institución, ella tenía amigas en el Paul, mientras que Joane sólo tenía a Severus y a Niel.

_**Esto va ser un gran problema en algún momento. **_

―Listo, creo que quedó bien.

―Estas muy linda Jo, deberías cambiar tu peinado así, esas coletas ya no te van.

Con esas palabras superficiales Louise había salvado a Niel y a Severus, sólo esperaba que esos dos tontos chicos sacaran valor para decirle la verdad a Joane antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Eileen Snape era sin duda una de las damas más hermosas y sofisticada de la cuadra, a pesar de su treinta y tantos, conservaba un cuerpo de infarto y un aire de juventud envidiable, claro que el hecho que fuera bruja y mucho más longeva que una muggle ayudaba mucho. Su suave piel recubierta por ese traje satín negro, dejando ver su espalda pudorosamente y ese moño elegante junto con sus modales y sonrisas hacían sospechar que la muchacha procedía de muy buena cuna, de alguna familia antigua con mucho dinero y orgullo. Eso era algo de lo cual Catherine estaba segura, los modales y la etiqueta de Eileen, aunque algo arcaicos, era notables a una legua, sin embargo la pelinegra jamás había hablado mucho de su familia, por lo cual Catherine y las demás sospechaban que el asunto era de lo más romántico, imaginando a una joven Eileen, prácticamente secuestrada por Tobías al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta, con tintes de ceniciento. Sin embargo nada de eso evitaba que Eileen luciera siempre feliz, sin importarle los lazos familiares que se rompieron terriblemente cuando se convirtió en la señora Snape.

Pero eso no borraba el hecho que Eileen habías sido preparada para ser la perfecta esposa de un "pura sangre" y aunque este no era el caso, la mujer no dejaba de dar esa buena impresión que toda esposa, amante y a la vez amiga de un gran hombre siempre daba. Por eso a nadie le extrañaba, que amigos o no, la anfitriona tuviera todo fríamente calculado esperando que todos pudieran sacarle el mejor partido a la reunión. Si iban a aguantar a esos niños ricos por lo menos había que conseguir algo a cambio.

Eileen sabía que mucha gente de la que estaba llegando podía socializar con los Taylor enseguida, la familia Walker había sido muy amable de ventilar sus intereses en la fiesta por lo cual mucha gente importante estaba arribando a la lujosa casa. Como ese congresista con quien Tobías hablaría banalmente en búsqueda de tantear el terreno para una nueva idea que presentaría en la junta de final de año. O esa pareja que tenía importantes empresas de farmacéutica que podría ayudar a Roger y a Alessa en un proyecto de pediatría. O la mujer de ese abogado, bastante mayor por cierto, que según contaban era una modelo de primera que amaba el bisturí, seguramente operarla le daría un prestigio impresionante a cirujano plástico en cuestión.

Sin lugar a dudas, esas mojigatas esposas de grandes y aburridos terratenientes estarían más que fascinadas por los libros de Callie, aunque lo quieran ocultar, al fin y al cabo eran historias de mujeres independientes, vivas y llenas de mensajes valiosos, que siempre quedaban en el camino de convertirse en Best-seller por los "asuntos personales" de su autora, sin lugar a duda una llamada de esas mujeres podía lograr un cambio positivo para las editoriales. Por supuesto también estaban los filántropos del momento, aquellos que hacían todo por el bien de la comunidad y sobre todo por no pagar impuestos, que sin lugar a dudas estarían interesados en la Fundación Morgan, la cual ayudaba a veteranos de guerra, de calles, víctimas de la violencia, entre otros personajes con los cuales Nelly se sentía identificada. Eso por supuesto se complementaba por un viejo ex-ministro de relaciones interiores que Butler ya conocía, rodeado de unos cuantos jóvenes que deseaban un poco de roce social con dos dinosaurios en esa área.

Claro que eso no evitaba que la mujer le mandara una mirada de disculpa a su pequeño príncipe por usar su fiesta como trampolín social, ¡Oh porque su retoño parecía un príncipe, no importaba que dijeran que las madres siempre ven bellos a sus hijos! Si bien Severus era algo flaco, pálido y narizón, tenía los ojos más brillantes que ella había visto en un ojinegro, su mirada inteligente, sus pómulos sobresalientes, su sedoso (no graso!) cabello estaba atado en una linda coleta con un gracioso mechón enmarcando su cara, el vestido le quedaba regio. No, nadie podía decir que su hijo no iba camino a convertirse en un hombre guapo y galante, así que la mujer no dudo que debía darle la presentación que se merecía, al fin y al cabo era en centro de la fiesta.

―Vaya Eileen, no sabes cuantas cosas buenas he escuchado de tu hijo, pero nadie me había dicho que era un caballerito tan admirable ―los Snape recibieron uno a uno a los invitados y como era de esperar los Walker llegaron elegantemente tarde.

Roselyn Walker era una mujer hermosa de cabello chocolate tostado increíblemente largo, realmente era muy parecida a su esposo y su hijo, seguro eran familiares lejanos, vestida de blanco junto a su elegante y hermoso esposo, también en un traje blanco, resultaban la pareja ideal, casi parecían de cuento de hadas o de portada de revista. Christopher no se quedaba atrás, con un traje de color negro y una hermosa gabardina era sin duda el niño más lindo de la fiesta, no importaba lo que Eileen pensara.

―Pues tu hijo no se queda atrás, realmente creo que tendrás filas de mujeres detrás de él una vez se haga mayor...

Las mujeres conversaban como si fueran grandes amigas, era parte de su educación, en cambio su padre parecía más relegado, ya que el señor Walker le había dado un frío saludo y enseguida fue asediado por otros personajes sin siquiera prestarle atención. Severus al ver esto lo busco instintivamente, su madre se había criado en esa clase, sabía que debía decir para romper el hielo, para su padre era un poco más difícil tratar con gente así. Tobías al ver la acción de su hijo acarició su cabeza paternalmente, orgulloso de como se comportaba.

Pero el asunto no duro mucho, al llegar los, verdaderamente homenajeados, todo se puso en marcha, una ronda suave de aperitivos, algo de música clásica para las charlas iníciales, Severus pasó de mano en mano de nuevo para la sesión de fotos, para luego ser sentado en una mesa principal. Después de unas canciones más animadas, vino el típico discurso, agradecimientos a los invitados por la asistencia y los regalos, que por cierto ocupaban ya una mesa, un poco de humor y carisma de su madre, palabras de su "abuelo", al fin y al cabo Roger era un respetado cirujano, para finalizar con el acto principal. Acto para el cual Severus estaba preparado.

Severus se dirigió al final de la sala donde el carísimo piano de cola dejo de ser un adorno decorativo extravagante, como seguramente pensaron todos esos estirados, así el muchacho, como muestra de agradecimiento, empezó una difícil partitura de Mozart, imprimiendo en ella toda su soberbia. La sonrisa de Eileen no podía ser superior, un músico era una cosa, un mago músico era otra, no por nada decían que la música tenía el poder de calmar a las bestias, aunque fuera de forma pequeña y natural, su hijo trasmitía en sus notas un poco de su suave magia, ella le había enseñado cómo, además con 11 años tocando esa complicada sinfonía era algo de lo que podía presumir sin límites.

La sala quedó en silencio total, mientras todos eran trasportados al mismísimo cielo sin saber cómo, los pequeños dedos de Severus se movían suavemente sobre las teclas blancas y negras, haciendo su hechizo, trasmitiendo suaves sensaciones de paz y relajación, palabras no dichas que llegaban profundo a los corazones como susurros inentendibles, para luego seguir la música hasta llegar al crescendo y hacerles poner la piel de gallina haciendo vibrar sus corazones, así una y otra vez. La resonancia mágica no tardó en hacerse sentir, pero era algo que sólo los seres mágicos podían entender y apreciar, en ese momento Eileen supo que Severus iba a ser un gran mago, de eso no tenía duda.

Cuando la última nota se dejó escuchar como un eco eterno, la mayoría ni se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos en medio de la presentación. Para su familia, Severus había trasmito, amor, grandeza, agradecimiento puro, aun así eso no dejaba que Alessa, los Morgan y los Taylor tuviera la boca abierta mientras Callie y Sloan se miraban sorprendidos, pero la mirada de orgullo de su "abuelo" y la suave sospecha de su padre, con miradas a su madre, con esa sonrisa paternal que hacen a los hijos felices, eran más que recompensas por el esfuerzo.

Ya que para los demás, Severus había trasmitido algo diferente, orgullo quizás una advertencia, una forma de decir sin palabras que él no era, o en esta vida no iba ser, un marginado conformista, no necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie, ni ese falso amor, que sólo era interés por su habilidades, mágicas o no, él ya no necesitaba ser parte de "algo" porque ya era parte de algo. En una palabra, había recuperado algo que no había tenido antes, algo que le habían arrebatado y que pensó que nunca le devolverían, ni siquiera en la muerte, Severus había recuperado su integridad. Luego de unos segundos de retardo, llegaron los aplausos como un torrente lleno de admiración, que hincharon los pechos de sus padres a más no poder y con eso las miradas de superioridad de los invitados fueron levemente aplacadas.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Luego de su presentación, las palabras de admiración, las miradas de sus amigos, los espaldarazos amigables y unas cuantas fases de euforia más, todo se había calmado dirigiéndose al final. Aun así iba muy lento.

Severus había mantenido su fachada social durante, lo que consideraba él mucho tiempo, por alguna razón los Walker parecían querer alargar el acto a pesar de ser una "fiesta" de niños y de que ya era bastante tarde, de todas forma como la familia Walker era la principal atracción de la fiesta sólo unos pocos se atrevieron a irse antes que ellos. Severus confiaba que su madre encontrara el momento correcto para sugerir dejar a los niños descansar y seguir, como se veía, una amena reunión de adultos, seguramente sería pronto ya que la mujer se había dado por vencida de echarlos de su casa de manera elegante.

Fastidiado y sin nadie a su alrededor Severus decidió salir por aire hacia el patio de su casa, sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín, Louise vagueaba por allí con una amiga del Paul cuya familia había venido, Joane se quedó cuidando a Nick y Severus no tenía cara para mirar a su amiga que parecía más desolada por ser una paria entre las de su género, mientras Neil estaba al lado de su padrino al cual no veía mucho, hablando con algunas personas que, seguramente, le ayudarían en su ambición de entrar en una academia militar. Aunque también había algunos compañeros, incluido el pesado de Simmons, Severus no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos más que unas reglamentarias frases educadas. Con calma el chico se escabulló lentamente hasta que pudo quedarse a solas con la luna y las estrellas, tratando de pensar en que era lo que debía hacer a continuación con Joane.

Severus dudaba que Neil se detuviera por las lagrimas de la chica o porque ella amenazara con dejar de hablarle, incluso si no decía nada, Neil se tragaría las palabras o los golpes, si era necesario soportarlo lo haría, por que el sueño, no, la obsesión, de Niel era algo más fuerte que los sentimientos que profesaba a sus amigos. Por supuesto que Severus se preocupaba por eso, pero no podía meterse en eso, lo de Neil era un asunto personal, la muerte de su padre le marcó para siempre y Severus estaba seguro que no habría poder humano que lo desviara de sus deseos de "justicia".

_**O venganza.**_

Tampoco es como si tuviera la moral para decirle al chico alguna cosa madura y seria, si él estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo seguramente, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y estar atento para que esa venganza no consumiera al joven muchacho. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que Joane se intentara aferrar a él como último recurso, por lo cual el chico se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza suficiente para decirle a Joane que no pensaba seguir en Cross, que de hecho se iba a ir a un internado al que ella no podría asistir jamás.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estaba pensando, nuevamente, en todos esos pros y contras de ir a Hogwarts, en todas esas dudas en sí mismo y en ese destino que parecía estar esperándole si cruzaba la puerta. Estaba sumido en una batalla mental para cuando sintió un movimiento en la periferia, sus sentidos se agudizaron naturalmente para detectar el origen del ruido, mirando hacia todas las paredes y techos. Entonces vio algo moviéndose cerca de la valla que separaba su casa de la siguiente, algo grande y peludo. Al principio pensó que era un ave o un perro, pero luego se dio cuenta que era un gato, estaba algo oscuro así que sólo podía ver sus brillantes ojos, pero no tenía ningún collar, seguramente era un gato perdido.

En esos momentos la luna estaba oculta por una nube y el gato se encontraba en la zona más oscura, como escondiéndose, si no fuera por los afinados sentidos de Severus jamás lo hubiera visto, unos segundos después de encontrarlo, el gato pareció percatarse que estaba siendo visto, pero al parecer desecho la idea y volvió su mirada a la casa. El gato se movió un poco más cerca y la luna por fin dejó caer unos rayos de luz, no lo suficiente para descubrirlo por completo, pero para los entrenados ojos de Severus fue como verlo a plena luz del día, entonces la mandíbula de Severus hubiera caído sino estuviera firmemente agarrada a su cráneo.

El gato era de color pardo, atigrado, con unas líneas debajo de los ojos que asemejaban unas gafas cuadradas, observaba su casa con una mirada severa, adusta, que Severus había visto antes, en otro mundo, en el futuro, en otra vida. El chico se paró lentamente como hipnotizado, el gato volteó hacia el chico, parpadeando de una manera especial, casi frunciendo el ceño, con ese aire que Severus conocía tan bien, como alumno y como colega.

Algo despertó desde lo profundo de Severus, algo que había estado encerrado esos tres años en los cuales su mente había traído esos 38 años de experiencias, combinado su mundo con ese otro; porque en su mente, sin poder evitarlo, Severus estaba dividido, entre creer y no creer. Por más que tenía conciencia que sus recuerdos eran reales una parte racional, o irracional depende de donde se mire, le pedía pruebas. Más allá de lo que le decía su madre, más allá de saber cosas que se supone no debía saber, quería asegurarse que su mundo era un reflejo, o lo que sea, del anterior. Que allá afuera estaba esa gente que el conoció antes, no sus padres, pues los suyos no eran para nada iguales a los de su yo pasado, sino aquellas otras personas que habían significado tanto en su vida.

Quería verlo en vivo y en directo, justo como cuando tuvo la carta de admisión en sus manos, deseaba volver a vivirlo todo, no importaba cuanto pudiera sufrir, cuanto su vida podría irse al garete, estaba aquí, de nuevo o lo que sea, por algo, por esto, embarcado en esa "siguiente aventura" para algo y necesitaba vivirlo.

La palidez del chico hizo al gato mirarlo con atención y Severus demasiado emocionado pensó en gritarle, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en que la animaga encontraría sospechoso, no sólo que el chico pudiera saber que no era un gato, sino que supiera que era una bruja y además que conocía su nombre de la nada. Pero antes que el nombre de su odiosa profesora de Transformaciones saliera de sus labios, Severus sintió una mano helada en el hombro que le hizo sobresaltarse.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Unas horas antes...**

No era común que Albus le mandara a hacer este tipo de recados, siendo subdirectora no eran parte de su obligación ni por asomo y sinceramente ella no tenía tanto tiempo libre como para desperdiciarlo, menos siendo una fecha tan importante, sin embargo el viejo mago se encontraba bastante atareado con todas las grandes responsabilidades que se le venían encima y realmente parecía interesado en la cuestión.

Minerva McGonagall era una mujer seria y austera que no le gustaba abandonar sus labores por nada del mundo, siendo 31 de octubre le parecía muy irresponsable de su parte abandonar el colegio con todos esos alumnos inquietos celebrando la noche de Halloween sin alguien vigilando, no es que no confiara en sus colegas, pero los Gryffindor respondían a su mano dura, no dudaba que aprovecharían su ausencia para pelearse con los Slytherin y armar jaleo. Sin embargo era un pedido del director, así que técnicamente no estaba siendo irresponsable.

De todas formas la mujer no entendía cual era el afán, o bueno si lo entendía pero no le gustaba aceptarlo. Como todos los años la pluma mágica registraba los nombres de aquellos que iban a entrar en Hogwarts a la edad de los 11 años, como todos los años, desde el 2 de septiembre, se enviaban cartas por toda Isla Británica para invitar a esos estudiantes a ingresar a la honorable institución para el siguiente año escolar, y como todos los años se hacía un escándalo por aquellos que recibían la carta el 31 de octubre.

Las cartas eran enviadas en el momento que el chico o chica cumplía los 11 años, el día de su nacimiento obviamente, había un proceso mágico muy largo detrás de ello, en el cual había que adjuntar la firma mágica del subdirector en cargo. Por supuesto había que detectar aquellos que eran nacidos de muggles o que vivían con muggles, para cuadrar la debida visita para explicarle a los padres o tutores todo sobre el mundo mágico, no sólo mandarles una carta que no iban a entender. Pero aun así, se detectaba otro grupo, aquellos nacidos el 31 de octubre.

Había una extraña superstición que persistía incluso hoy en día, sobre aquellos magos que nacían en ese día, era algo estúpido en opinión de Minerva, no había ningún registro confiable sobre los poderes extras de aquellos que nacían la noche de brujas, o por lo menos nada que entrara dentro de lo que la animaga consideraba serio. Algunos pocos, realmente pocos adivinos, medianamente creíbles, habían nacido en todo el mundo en esa fecha, quizás uno que otro buen mago e incluso sólo un mago tenebroso, bastante patético por cierto, pero debido a que la fecha tenía cierto margen de aumento en el poder mágico terrenal, muchos extraños y arcaicos rituales se llevaban a cabo, y los de nacimiento y fecundidad estaba entre ellos.

Pero aun así no dejaba de ser ridículo, era natural que hubieran por lo menos dos o tres niños magos nacidos a los que les llegaba la carta de admisión en esa fecha cada año y durante todo ese tiempo, en que algunos agentes del ministerio y del director, miraban a la familia y al sujeto, no había pasado nada relevante. Aun así era un requisito molesto del Ministerio, no es que se le prestara mucha atención, incluso podía ser tomado como un vistazo rápido de algún auror novato para verificar que el niño no era utilizado en algún ritual antiguo (aquello era ironía) que seguramente no tardaba ni media hora desapareciendo de un lugar a otro. Pero en los tiempos que corrían era algo que mirar, por si acaso.

La animaga suspiró, dudaba que hubiera, ¿cómo les llamaban?, Death Eaters en la esquina de las casas para ver si los niños de este año tenían el potencial de un señor oscuro, aun así Albus le pidió verificar que tipos de niños eran, ya que el Ministerio estaba con los nervios de punta con este nuevo movimiento y él no quería que fueran a incordiar, por si las familias decidían hacer una fiesta demasiado animada y lo confundían con un ritual maligno. Ella entendía el punto, pero de todas formas no podía dejar botadas todas sus obligaciones sólo porque a los señores Aurores estaban demasiado ocupados para esa importante misión.

_**Que ridiculez!**_

Así que, después de refunfuñar a su jefe por el trabajo extra y no planificado, salió presurosa en las horas de la tarde tratando de terminar con esa odiosa tarea y hacer todo lo posible por regresar antes de la cena. No creía que demorara tanto, apenas era 4 muchachos, 2 de ellos eran de familias mágicas, comenzó por ellos, ya que llevando tanto tiempo como profesora reconoció los apellidos.

No había mucho que decir, una era una típica familia Hufflepuff, los otros eran una combinación de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, ninguno estaba haciendo ningún sacrificio humano, sólo una fiesta, quizás un poco jocosa. La mujer fue discreta, sin embargo no usó su forma animaga en esos casos, sólo dio unas vueltas por allí murmurando por lo bajo por la pérdida de tiempo. Las otras dos familias no las conocía, aunque los apellidos sonaban extranjeros, tal y como comprobó al visitar a los Kurogane, que eran obviamente asiáticos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, no estaban haciendo ningún ritual a un dios dragón o algo así, entiéndase que es puro sarcasmo.

Por eso cerca de las 6 de la tarde la mujer fue a visitar a la ultima familia, los Snape, sonaba a un apellido francés, pero la dirección era completamente muggle, al contrario de las otras tres, la mujer decidió tomar el autobús noctambulo en vez de intentar aparecerse en un lugar que ni conocía, así que soportando las pocas miradas en el vehículo mágico, se encontró con un hermoso y pudiente conjunto. No es que fuera raro ver familias mágicas en tan buena posición, pero era raro que escogieran sitios no mágicos, a menos que fueran familias con larga tradición y no estuvieran dispuestos a abandonar.

Minerva no recordaba haber escuchado nada sobre la familia Snape y por alguna razón se inclinaba a pensar que era una familia mestiza, ya en las calles en su forma gatuna, la adusta profesora imaginaba que era la mujer quien era bruja, era obvio que no era una familia muggle con un hijo mago ya que, naciera en octubre o no, estaría en el grupo de padres que deben ser visitados por un profesor o agente del ministerio que les explicara la situación; ya que no era el caso y ella no reconocía el apellido Snape, había una alta posibilidad que la esposa fuera una bruja que abandonó el mundo mágico y había formado una familia en éste mundo.

Muchos recuerdos asaltaron a la mujer que ya debía pasar de los 65, ya toda una adulta madura en el mundo mágico, muchos recuerdos se aglomeraron para atormentarla, así que trato de alejarlos meneando la cabeza, últimamente tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel, quizás por todo ese asunto de la pureza de sangre que movía la actual guerra que vivía el mundo mágico. La bruja decidió darle paso a su misión para regresar a la institución rápidamente, ponerse a pensar en cosas de pasado no era apropiado ni conveniente, por eso con calma a pesar de la suave oscuridad buscó un punto donde observar el interior de la casa. Era una casa sin lugar a dudas lujosa y por cierto estaban teniendo una estirada fiesta al estilo de una familia adinerada, en ese momento se preguntó si el niño sabría que era mago, si la mujer le había mentido a su esposo o le había dicho la verdad.

Estirando el cuello hacia la ventana, pudo ver una pareja que, imaginó, eran los anfitriones; un hombre grueso, bastante gallardo con el cabello negro y muy bien cortado, barba tipo candado sosteniendo a una mujer muy delgada y fina, cabello negro en un moño muy elegante y rostro altivo. Por unos segundos le pareció familiar, pero entre la pasarela de gente no pudo reconocerla, se mantuvo alerta sólo por curiosidad, por saber si había algún tipo de interacción en la familia que le indicara que el marido y el pequeño, que había visto de reojo, conocían la verdad sobre la mujer.

A leguas se veían que eran una familia, quizás algo elitista, pero bastante unida, el chico se veía muy cariñoso con su padre, pero los esposos se veían muy enamorados, en algún momento llegaron unos invitados bastante elegantes y de repente todo se comenzó a mover alrededor de ellos, rápidamente pudo observar a la mujer, que estaba en una mesa donde podía verla con claridad, sus rasgos, sus movimientos le recordaron a alguien levemente, entonces Minerva cayó en cuenta quien era la bruja.

_**Por Dios si es Eileen Prince!**_

Minerva ya llevaba varios años como profesora en Hogwarts, aun así recordaba haberle dado clase a la muchacha en su primera década como docente, perteneciente a una de las familias más oscuras de Inglaterra, completamente Slytherin, excelente en pociones, la muchacha era de esas chicas desteñidas que Minerva esperaba, lamentándose, se convertirían en esposas de sádicos y patéticos sangre puras que sólo le harían conocer la altivez de un matrimonio arreglado. Eileen Prince era una chica pálida, burlada por su apariencia desliñada, siendo la menor de los Prince y única mujer, poco dada hacia las artes oscuras, era infravalorada en su familia.

La animaga había escuchado que se había escapado con un muggle, pero como esto no era raro que terminara de mala manera, no esperaba encontrarse lo que veía. Tampoco es que no se alegrará, pero dudaba que alguna vez hubiese viste tal cuadro. Parecían la perfecta familia feliz, bueno ella sabía que las apariencias engañaban, habiendo vivido en una familia mestiza, con cierto margen de amor entre sus padres, ella entendía lo que era para una bruja tratar de sobrevivir en el mundo muggle, ocultando su don. Un suave sentimiento, siempre presente en su vida, de culpa y duda se depositó en Minerva pero rápidamente lo atajó, esto no se trataba de ella ni de su familia, en todo caso estábamos hablando de una Slytherin y una Prince, había bastante diferencia en los hechos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del orgullo que inculcaban los Sangre Puras de esa elite tan oscura, la mujer se veía bastante feliz, mucho más de lo que la vio en Hogwarts alguna vez y aquello le hizo sentir mejor. Sea como sea le parecía que este destino, aun negando su magia, era mejor que estar con alguno de esos sádicos que ahora se ocultaban en mascaras blancas, tal vez era mejor para Eileen seguir en ese mundo lejos de la oscuridad a la que sin lugar a dudas su familia mágica la arrastraría.

Justo cuando Minerva pensaba retirarse, esperando que el pequeño Severus, que esos momentos iba a tocar el piano, fuera a Hogwarts, imaginando como se convertiría en uno de los favoritos de Albus, que amaba más que nada un alma descarriada que regresaba al seno de la luz, algo en la música la hizo detenerse. Los dedos pequeños se movieron con gracia, era una tonada difícil, pero más que nada era la magia que llevaba en ella, ¿era algo involuntario? Quizás el niño era un músico genio y dejaba fluir la magia inconscientemente, pero la seria profesora pudo detectar demasiado dominio en las teclas, el chico estaba tocando música mágica.

No es que fuera un área ampliamente estudiada o que ella conociera de primera mano, pero la magia trasmitida por la música era considerada un arte típico que aprendían las mujeres de familias sangre pura, algo básico para presumir y tranquilizar a un marido molesto luego de una baja en la bolsa. Sin embargo la música mágica ya era otra cosa, el debido control de la tonada junto con los pulsos mágicos que el chico estaba haciendo no eran ni por asomo algo básico, Minerva dirigió una mirada a la madre la cual lucía una profunda mueca de orgullo manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados, el padre lucía sorprendido, le mandó una mirada sospechosa a la mujer que sonrió con esa inocencia típica de las serpientes y luego más tranquilo decidió relajarse, y como la mayoría, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los sonidos.

Eso contestaba a la pregunta si la mujer le había dicho a su esposo sobre la magia o por lo menos tenía la impresión que el hombre sabía algo ¿Quizás usaban la magia a su conveniencia? ¿Tal vez la chica era más Slytherin de lo que pensaba? Bueno sea como sea no es como si pudiera regresar a su familia con un esposo Muggle y unirse a los Death Eaters: porque eso era el señor Snape, un muggle, lo sabía por la nube en los ojos producto del hechizo inducido por el pequeño, hechizo de gran nivel por cierto, el niño había dividido sus mensajes y ahora que llegaba al punto más alto Minerva podía sentir la previa a una resonancia. Pero lo peor, es que lo logró.

Si la música mágica ya era especial, lograr la resonancia mágica lo era mucho más, por lo menos a esa edad, no era una cuestión de poder sino de control, que en muchos casos era incluso más apreciado. La magia y la música compartían muchas similitudes y permitían un mejoramiento en el control de la magia, en algunos países, los magos practicaban artes marciales con magia u otras disciplinas para lograr un equilibrio y cuando lo lograban a eso se le conocía como resonancia mágica. Era complejo y se necesitaba mucho control sobre sí mismo para hacerlo, control que por supuesto se daba con los años y el entendimiento por medio de una varita, un instrumento, el cuerpo u otros elementos.

Minerva cerró la boca antes que una mosca se colara en ella, tan absorta estaba en el momento cúspide que no podía pensar con claridad, mandando una mirada fulminante a la madre, que parecía tan sorprendida como ella, se percató de un movimiento extraño. Uno de los invitados, uno de los niños, mantenía su atención en el pequeño Severus, miró con más detenimiento pero ahora el niño castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, quizás lo había imaginado, su vista ya no era la de antes, aun así estaba tensa por todo lo que estaba pasando. La subdirectora de Hogwarts decidió quedarse un tiempo más para medir el poder de la resonancia, no era muy grande, ella estaba a unos metros y lo había sentido con poca intensidad pero si era duradero, a pesar de haber dejado el piano a un lado y haber pasado unos minutos podía sentir como la tierra seguía vibrando.

_**Mucho control, mediano poder, atenuación leve, pulso concreto, descendiente de un Prince, de Slytherin, expertos en pociones y transformaciones, pero criado como Muggle, músico, bastante unido a su familia muggle. Y para completar nacido el 31 de octubre... ¿Oh, quien se va aguantar a Albus? **_

La mujer casi gimió, no es que fuera raro que nacieran genios de vez en cuando, pero ¿no podían hacerlo en una fecha menos conflictiva? ¿O provenir de una familia menos extraña? Aun así Minerva McGonagall estaba emocionada de pensar en ese chiquillo en su clase, con la correcta instrucción sería un muy buen transformista, claro que también con la incorrecta instrucción podría volverse todo lo contrario y aquello en los tiempos que corrían era un peligro muy real. La mujer decidió mirar un poco más, casi esperando que algún ser oscuro se apareciera atraído por la música, pero eso no sucedió, el chico aunque hábil era demasiado joven para hacer una resonancia de gran alcance, pero ¿qué más era ese muchacho?

La mujer lo noto amable y distante al mismo tiempo, era obvio que se llevaba muy bien con sus amigos muggles pero una vez el bichito de la magia entra en los niños, especialmente si viven las 24 horas con ella, muchos empieza a despreciar el mundo muggle. Era serio, reservado, astuto y se estaba aburriendo. Bueno eso era un alivio, no parecía muy engreído, algo prepotente, pero no altivo, tampoco era muy social, pero por lo menos se comportaba educado, la mujer volvía a captar a chico castaño que pensó, tenía los ojos abiertos en el momento de la resonancia, un poco curiosa empezó a mirar a todos con un algo de paranoia.

Minerva estaba muy concentrada y a pesar de su sigilo un movimiento causó un pequeño ruido, sin darse cuenta Severus había llegado, escapado mejor dicho, al patio trasero, con sorpresa le pareció que el chico la detectó, pero desecho la idea, quizás intentaba mirar entre las sombras pero dudaba que pudiera verla en esa esquina. Un movimiento rápido capto su atención hacia la casa de nuevo, pero al parecer eran esa cosas muggles que producían muchas luces y ruidos. A un así Minerva sentía que alguien la observaba.

Bueno quizás era el chico, que ahora si la estaba viendo de pie como si nunca hubiera visto un gato, estaba pálido, más de lo que era, con esa mirada de reconocimiento que asustó un poco a Minerva, ambos estaban en sus propias mentes sin darse cuenta que una tercera persona aparecía en la periferia, colocando una fría mano en el hombro de Severus.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Severus? ―el chico pelinegro dio un brinco muy gracioso, casi suelta una maldición por todo lo alto si no fuera porque su madre lo mataría si lo hiciera.

― ¿Que quieres Walker, matarme? ―Siseó Severus y el chico se echó a reír mientras el moreno achicaba los ojos con su peor mirada, aun con las manos en el pecho tratando de calmarse del susto―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso Walker?― dijo usando su tono más homicida.

―Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías tanto Severus ―el aludido ya tenía un tic en el ojo, a pesar de haberle dejado claro que no usara su nombre, Walker parecía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Pero se sintió más ofendido cuando el chico alargó la mano a su cabello, buscando acomodar el mechón que se había pegado a su traspirada cara.

―Basta Walker, no te ofendas, no quiero parecer descortés, pero creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación con anterioridad ―Severus dejó su tono amenazante, escogiendo la fría cortesía mientras lanzaba una mirada por los alrededores, obviamente la cabeza se le había enfriando pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaría saber donde estaba Minerva.

―Estabas muy pálido pensé que tenías algún malestar, incluso ahora no te ves bien, esta haciendo mucho frío ―ignorando por completo la petición de Severus, el chico se quitó la bufanda que llevaba, el chico la tenía colgando como adorno, pero aun así era de buena calidad, el muchacho pelinegro retrocedió reconociendo las intenciones de su acompañante.

―Walker, gracias por tu preocupación ―dijo en el tono más hipócrita posible―. Pero estoy bien, un ruido me... sobresaltó... pero al parecer sólo era un gato.

― ¿Era un gato negro? Dicen que dan mala suerte ―el chico lo atrapó con la guardia baja por el comentario fuera de lugar, y pasó la bufanda por el cuello de Severus, arreglándola como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y de paso colocando el rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja.

En ese momento Severus decidió que Christopher Walker estaba loco, el muchacho era un poco más alto que él, su cabello estaba pulcramente arreglado en rizos sedosos que olían a rosas y jazmines, sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en su cuello y luego en sus ojos, para luego sonreírle de esa manera rara que Severus no entendía, o más bien nunca se había detenido a entender. ¿Por qué un chico tan popular, con tantos lamebotas, seguía interesado en él de esa forma? Severus no era odioso pero intentaba poner barreras que el chico ignoraba olímpicamente, siempre con esa mirada extraña, el mago se quedó mirando al muchacho tratando de sentir las emociones, lo intento de veras y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había un poco de nostalgia y soledad. Tal vez ese chico...

― ¿Podría ser... podría ser qué, quisieras ser mi amigo de verdad? ―Severus no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca, y aunque fue un susurro el castaño le escuchó perfectamente. Justo después de darse cuenta de eso el pelinegro se sintió idiota y se sonrojó fuertemente―. Es decir... bueno... si somos amigos, pues entonces te dejaría llamarme por mi nombre, sino la gente nos vería raro, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos toca hacer juntos me parece bien que forjemos una relación seria para evitar malos entendidos.

Joder, eso había sonado extraño, Severus jugaba con la bufanda mirando hacia a nada totalmente abochornado, sin embargo que otra explicación podía haber, el chico era tan raro que seguro nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, en cierta parte tenía un parecido con su yo pasado y eso estaba provocando una reacción de identificación que le hacía decir bobadas. Además tenía que reconocer que eso podía darle una que otra ventaja, empezando por que si lograba que la gente viera al estirado Walker hablando con Joane, las chicas podían dejar de evitarle como la plaga, aunque también podía suceder lo contrario, pero si él estaba presente y movía las fichas de forma adecuada quizás eso resolvería todos sus problemas. Claro, era un plan de su mente maquiavélica, no es por que sintiera pena o amistad por el pelmazo ese.

―Ya te ves mejor ―contestó el chico cambiando bruscamente de tema, haciendo que Severus se sintiera peor, pero antes que el pelinegro soltara su venenosa lengua el castaño continuó―. Me alegro, sería malo si te resfrías ―un sonrisa pequeña adornó su rostro y sus ojos, aunque serios como siempre, brillaron con un poco de ánimo, mientras sacaba unos guantes y se los colocaba en las manos.

―No soy tan débil, quizás me deje llevar un poco, pensé que era otra cosa.

― ¿Un fantasma o quizás la parca...? ―Severus entrecerró los ojos.

_**Nota mental: Walker habla en serio de las cosas más estúpidas, se parece a esa chica de Ravenclaw que se unió a Potter y su comitiva. **_

― ¿O tal vez pensaste que era un vampiro? ―concluyó con seriedad.

―Por supuesto que no, nada de esas cosas existen, sólo son ilusiones inducidas por situaciones de supuesta euforia colectiva ―Severus había leído esa respuesta en algún libro de sicología, se le hacía gracioso que los muggles pensaran eso a manera de proteger sus propias mentes de cosas que no entendían.

―Uhmmm, pero aun así uno nunca sabe, las cosas no siempre son lo que ves, que tal si fue un gato negro que quizás era una bruja maligna y arrugada o tal vez era un presagio de que vas a sufrir un accidente o... ―Severus le dejó hablar por un rato, el chico se le hacía muy banal, pero quizás era una forma de protegerse a sí mismo, el dinero no te hacía feliz, eso Severus lo sabía muy bien.

―Bueno, sea lo que haya sido ya no está, lo mejor es que volvamos adentro que en verdad está haciendo frío ―Severus tomó su manos y empezó a calentarlas con su aliento, pero sin darse cuenta Walker las encerró entre las suyas enguantadas, quedando uno frente al otro.

Una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cerebro, pero la mirada de Walker era tan desolada que Severus tenía la impresión que alguna cosa realmente mala le pasaba al muchacho, quizás sólo quería alguien que le pudiera escuchar, ¿las cosas no son lo que ves? Tal vez hablaba de su familia. Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos amargos le hicieron actuar como un idiota, así, una mano amiga, y mil veces más cálida, terminó en la cabeza castaña, para luego bajar al hombro apretándolo en una especie de apoyo masculino.

―Eres un buen chico Christopher, anda vamos adentro ―algo debió poseerlo, porque le sonrió al muchacho con algo de comprensión, pero aun así no se sintió extraño, al fin y al cabo, él ya no era ese huraño niño que tenía miedo del mundo y sinceramente no quería ver a nadie encerrado en ese dolor, aun si fuera Walker.

Los dos niños entraron en la casa tomados de la mano, o mejor dicho, Severus arrastrando a Walker, pensó el gato pardo, no negro, mucho menos, bruja malvada, que cuidadosamente se escondía en la parte baja de la valla y observaba fijamente por la ranura. McGonagall estaba tan sorprendida por ese extraño intercambio de palabras que se olvido de lo que había pasado antes, con su cabeza sopesando miles de posibilidades, el chico pelicastaño le pareció algo extraño o quizás la idea que tenía en la cabeza se le hacia un poco inverosímil y hasta pervertida. Quizás era culpa por andar mucho con Albus y haber descubierto su secreto, el gato se estremeció de arriba a abajo, era apenas unos niños, probablemente el tal Walker tenía algún problema familiar, esas familias ricas ocultaban a veces unos secretos terribles.

De todas formas a Minerva le gusto la actitud de Severus, tal vez estaba algo confundido, pero bueno era un situación bizarra, aun así decidió darle ánimos al otro chico; definitivamente el muchacho tenía algo de bondad y nobleza en su corazón, bastante mal humor pero con un gran sentido del honor, le gustaba cada vez más ese muchacho, y le gustaría más que quedara en Gryffindor, sin embargo no era ilusa.

_**¿Un Prince en Gryffindor, por favor, entonces que seguiría, un Black? **_

El problema es que Minerva no sabía cuan acertaba estaba.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

El año terminó rápido para sorpresa de Severus y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a mediados de Agosto a punto de volver al mundo mágico. Sobre la extraña visita de la animaga no sabía nada, a pesar de estar pendiente por si la volvía ver o sucedía algo extraño, no se topó con nada inusual, excepto una vez, en la navidad pasada, que le pareció sentir la magia de Albus, pero dudaba que el viejo mago estuviera por allí tan campante con el Señor Tenebroso amenazando la comunidad mágica.

Muchas veces trató de pensar el por qué Minerva estaba allí, porque era ella no tenía dudas, ¿quizás venía hablar con sus padres? Pero entonces ¿por qué no volvió, o quizás logró comunicarse con su madre y ésta no había dicho nada? Severus lo dudaba, si una bruja como Minerva hubiera visitado a su madre él habría notado algo de estrés, pero ella no se veía molesta ni nada en los días siguientes. Tal vez, pensaron que era hijo de muggles y al notar la música mágica la vieja profesora desechó la idea.

Entonces iba a tener problemas cuando llegará al colegio, Severus en su otra vida no era músico, escasamente le gustaban las disciplinas artísticas, pero sus conocimientos le indicaban que esa noche había llegado a la resonancia, eso era de esperarse, su nivel de control mágico era inigualable, seguía siendo un adulto dentro de un niño. Pero bueno tampoco es como si su yo actual, o mejor dicho él, estaba tratando de dejar de hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, fuera tan poderoso, le faltaba mucho para llegar a tener un nivel verdaderamente sorprendente, como en su antigua vida. Simplemente la madurez que le permitía su vida pasada, le daba ventajas sobre cualquier otro niño, mágico o no.

Una pequeña voz en su mente le recordó haber escuchado un rumor sobre los nacidos el 31 octubre, algo sobre que eran registrados y vigilados por superstición, claro que eso terminó con una Ley mágica impuesta en uno de sus primeros años, una que castigaba el racismo y supersticiones arcaicas, un vano intento de gobierno de controlar a las familias Sangre Puras que se estaban uniendo abiertamente al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Sería esa la razón? Realmente aquello era ridículo.

_**Pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo las memorias de mi vida pasada/paralela/futura (no tengo ganas de definirla) quizás no era tan loca esa estúpida superstición. **_

De todas formas, al paso de los días, Severus había decidido disfrutar plácidamente su último año en el mundo muggle dejando las intrigas para cuando tuviera que enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima. La verdad, ya no importaba cuanto llorara su madre, había decidido ir a Hogwarts, hubiera guerra o no, y para su fortuna, su padre le apoyaba. Por otro lado sus planes con respecto a Joane y Walker estaban funcionando de maravilla, claro que todo eso le costaba horrores, ya que el chico le ponía a hacer montones de trabajos extras.

Después de la gran fiesta, el evento Navideño de Cross tomó toda su atención, la verdad fue un mes lleno de todo tipo de situaciones y en donde él siempre era el responsable, el coro, las actividades benéficas, la decoración, las presentaciones, una cosa más y Severus hubiera mandado todo a la mierda. Cuando comenzó éste año todo era más calmado, gracias a Dios Enero no tenía otra cosa que ser el comienzo de un año nuevo, hasta que llegó Febrero y el maldito día de San Valentín. Para su consternación su popularidad como delegado de clase le había subido puntos con el personal femenino, logrando así la sorprendente suma de 12 dulces en su taquilla. Jamás en toda su vida (y la anterior) había tenido tal cantidad.

―_No entiendo por qué haces tanto escándalo, yo siempre reúno esa suma. _

―_Pero tú eres un deportista Niel, el MVP (jugador más valioso) de nuestro equipo de Básquet, es diferente ―dijo el pelinegro ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo._

―_Pues sinceramente con todo lo que te hace trabajar Walker, cualquiera diría que eres el héroe de una maratón mortal ―El tono de Niel era cortante, si bien el chico era bastante maduro y neutral, no le agradaba la extraña amistad que Severus sostenía con el chico más influyente de la escuela._

―_Puede ser, pero gracias a eso podemos hacerla feliz ―respondió Severus en el tono más bajo que pudo, aunque Joane estaba lejos, hablando con varias chicas por primera vez en esas fechas sin que la miraran como si les fuera a dar un dulce de repente._

_Niel no dijo nada pero realmente Walker no le gustaba, o más bien su familia no le gustaba, si bien los padres parecían normales dentro de su círculo, había escuchado toda clase de inverosímiles historias, la verdad todos ellos eran demasiado raros. Pero Severus tenía razón, gracias a ello Joane podía ser feliz. _

Durante los meses siguientes la opinión de Niel no cambio y sinceramente Severus le apoyaba, luego de hacerlo trabajar en todas las fiestas, eventos, concursos posibles, el día del Padre, de la Madre, Pascuas, en cuanta cosa para armar jaleo, Severus le desatestaba como al principio, quizás más, su minúscula compasión por el chico había muerto al sentirle como una especie de sadomasoquista, siempre haciendo eventos para darles más trabajo a ambos, ya no recordaba cuando había tenido un fin de semana lejos de Walker.

Hubieron muchas intrigas alrededor de esa nueva, e invasiva, amistad por parte de Louise, pero no era algo que le preocupara, una vez se graduaran Niel iría a la Academia Militar Rozen Crouse, él se iría a Hogwarts y Joane ya había hecho puntos con sus compañeros, ayudada de su despampánate personalidad. Severus sabía bien que una vez alguien conocía realmente a Joane se encariñaba rápido, así que la chica tendría una buena vida en Cross, si algo pasaba, siempre podía irse a otra institución y ellos no tendrían nada que con Walker jamás. O por lo menos eso pensaba él.

― _¿Estás hablando en serio?_

― _¿Por qué te engañaría? Tú y tu familia nos invitaron a tu cumpleaños, me has ayudado en todas las fiestas y eventos, quedamos en ser amigos... ―Walker le estaba invitando a pasar un fin de semana en su casa, en vacaciones de verano._

―_Lo sé, pero esto es algo inesperado, puede que mis padres tengan planes para vacaciones o viajemos ―Severus y Christopher se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia de graduación. _

―_Por eso te lo digo desde ahora, tenemos dos meses antes de comenzar la secundaria, supongo que se puede hacer algo, además no creo que tu padre viaje, por lo que sé, va tener mucho trabajo en esta mitad de año ―Severus se mordió el labio, él ya sabía eso, pero no deseaba mantener esa fachada amistosa por más tiempo, era ridículo, primero porque Walker le parecía extraño y segundo porque se iría a Hogwarts, no deseaba que los Walker metieran sus narices en eso._

―_Bueno, puedo comentarlo con ellos y luego te cuento, sin embargo no prometo nada._

―_Está bien, por cierto, quizás debemos cambiar de nuevo esto... _

Cambiaron todo el programa como 10 veces, hasta que su padre empezó a fruncir el ceño por tanto acaparamiento, pero la verdad no podían decir nada, hacerse amigos de los Walker era como venderle en alma al diablo, su influencia ayudaba a cualquiera que se relacionará con ellos, su padre y su madre lo habían comprobado, pero lamentablemente tenías que hacer las cosas a su gusto y aguantar sus extrañas formas de ser. Tobías no soportaba que los relacionaran con ellos, no quería empachar todo su trabajo sólo porque a Neah Walker no le gustara el color de su camisa, vale que el penúltimo descendiente de la familia Walker le ayudaba con algunos contactos importantes, pero no dejaba de mirarle de esa manera un tanto fría e indiferente. Eileen también se sentía un poco desconcertada, sin bien Roselyn era muy agradable, la amistad entre su hijo y Christopher se le hacía forzada además que el señor Walker también se empezaba a mostrar un poco trastocado. Era como si el chico o su familia estuvieran obsesionados con su hijo.

Quizás aquello era para bien, ya que su madre se mostraba más entusiasta porque Severus se alejara de Cross y lo que sea que le pasara a los Walker; habían muchos rumores, cosas de negocios y potestades, seguramente los Walker pensaban tener a los Snape (y toda la comitiva) como familias de respaldo para quien sabe que cosas. Aun a pesar de las reticencias, sus padres le aconsejaron ir en unos de los últimos fines de semana antes de irse a Hogwarts, ya que, con un gran esfuerzo de su padre en su trabajo, habían conseguido luz verde para que la última semana pudieran dar un tour por el mundo mágico.

Después de mucho misterio, sus padres habían usado una tapadera increíble, para todos Severus iba a estudiar en el Instituto Hogwarts, un viejo colegio en Escocia de donde era Eileen y había estudiado. La institución tenía todo en regla para el mundo muggle como un Colegio de buen prestigio por si alguien quería investigar; además también se había lanzado un encantamiento para que aquellos que preguntaban demasiado se conformaran con la información. Por eso Louise y Joane no había dicho mucho y Severus pudo descansar tranquilo. Sin embargo eso no evitó lo inevitable, justo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

― ¿No entiendo por que no quieres estudiar en Cross? Digamos que se lo puedo aceptar a Niel, bueno quizás pueda algún día entender porque tomaron esa tonta decisión, pero ¿Escocia? Estas alucinando.

Severus y Niel no habían hablado con Joane sobre sus intenciones de no seguir en Cross, hasta que Louise los acorraló antes de la graduación. Sin más escapatoria, los chicos tuvieron que contarle la verdad a su amiga, ganándose que la muchacha no les hablara por 2 semanas, sino fuera por la inestimable ayuda de Callie la chica seguiría enojada con ellos.

―La verdad a mi también me intriga un poco ―intervino Louise antes que se formara en Armagedón―, he leído mucho de ese Colegio, tiene calidad y prestigio, con costumbres algo arcaicas y una inclinación por artes y ciencias humanas, pero aun así hay muchas otras instituciones, mucho más apropiadas, que te recibirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Severus y compañía estaban en casa de Louise, en una variación de la barbacoa pero estilo veraniego, era un glamuroso viernes que terminaría en fiesta de despedida, al día siguiente se iría a verse con el idiota de Walker y su familia, pasando un estúpido fin de semana en la Mansión Walker, sus padres irían a Ashford, en una especie de Luna de miel, aunque la verdad el viaje era para concretar uno de los negocios de su padre. El lunes a primera hora, los Walker llevarían a Severus al aeropuerto principal de Londres en donde sus padres (y sus amigos seguramente) ya los esperarían para su viaje a "Escocia".

―Es el colegio donde estudió mi madre Joane, a pesar de sus problemas familiares, ella piensa que puede ser una oportunidad para reconectar lazos ―Severus les mintió a medias, estaban todos de pinta vacacional, las niñas con vestidos sueltos, los chicos con sudadera y camisetas.

― ¿Tus abuelos están probando a tu padre o quieran meter la baza? Ese colegio es obscenamente caro ―agregó Niel que también se sentía algo confundido.

―Eso no es cierto, no es tanto dinero lo que hay que pagar ―todos estaban sentados en el jardín de la gran mansión Taylor, comiendo algunos aperitivos, alejados un poco de los adultos.

―Queda en medio de Escocia, mejor dicho, en medio de la nada, hay muchos costos agregados en esos casos y vi una foto, es un castillo, pertenece a una orden de monjes, te toca ser amigo de yo no sé quien para entrar, hay restricciones con la tecnología, tenemos que mandarte cartas, la verdad me parece la peor opción Sev.

―No te pases Jo, bien que el colegio tenga varias cosas raras, pero tiene muy buenas referencias, no es la primera opción que yo hubiera esperado para Sev pero la peor... la peor sería Cross con el pesado de Walker...― terminó la chica con burla, todavía insistiendo en que Walker estaba enamorado de Severus.

―Hey, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas Lou ―Severus meneó la cabeza, mientras Joane le pegaba un cariñoso golpe a su amiga―. La verdad Cross era mi segunda opción, pero ir a Hogwarts es el primer paso para que mis abuelos y la familia de mi madre nos acepten, no es que me importe, pero por más que mi madre lo niegue yo sé que debe extrañar su antiguo hogar, además no tiene sentido, mis padres son felices, tenemos una gran familia...

―Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿realmente estás seguro? Escocia está lejos ―Niel empezó a pelar una manzana―. Si algo pasa tendrás que recurrir a tus abuelos primero ¿No estarán intentando meterte cosas en la cabeza?

―No hay una gran fortuna que heredar si es lo que piensas, para nada, son chocheras, mi madre era la única niña―Severus desestimó en un manotazo.

―Si lo vemos así, es aceptable, pero Niel tiene razón, bien que todos estudiemos en internados, pero por lo menos algunos pocos fines de semanas podíamos reunirnos. Ahora, vas a estar muy lejos.

―Ese el problema, pero parece que a nadie le importa eso ―Joane les dirigió una mirada furibunda a todos, como si fuera culpa de ellos dejarla sola.

―El mundo no se va acabar porque nos veamos en navidad o en verano, nuestra amistad viene de nuestros padres y terminara igual, en unos años estaremos tan cansados de vernos todo el tiempo, que extrañaremos la escuela y el tiempo a solas.

Con esa frase Niel dio el asunto por zanjado, mientras Joane le fulminaba todavía quisquillosa, a pesar de todo Severus opinaba que aquello no era del todo cierto, especialmente para él, habría un día en que no volvería ver a sus amigos nunca más, no porque no los quisiera, sino porque la guerra se avecinaba y él sabía que iba a estar en el centro del huracán. Era mejor que se desligaran desde ya, antes que se encariñaran demasiado.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

No había muchas cosas que un muggle pudiera hacer contra una familia protegida por una furiosa y astuta Slytherin. Sin llamar la atención del Ministerio, Eileen tenía uno o dos hechizos sobre los hombres de su vida, ya saben, para evitar contratiempos y venganzas innecesarias. Por eso, y a pesar de su fastidio por la inclusión de la familia Walker en sus vidas, no sentía ni el más mínimo miedo por dejar que su retoño fuera solo a la mansión Walker.

Para ella eran la típica familia de estirados "sangre azul" que se creían descendientes de quien sabe quien; para ser franca le recordaban mucho a los Malfoy o a los Black, siempre queriendo codearse con aquellos que parecían buenos prospectos, sobresalientes y con futuro, dejando a un lado a esos que no parecían destacar en nada o fallar en algo. Nadie mejor que ella podía reconocerlos.

Pero, quiéralo o no, eran una relación importante y había que sostenerla por el tiempo que se pudiera, como dicen por allí, si a los amigos hay que mantenerlos cerca a los enemigos más, y sin bien sus familias no tenían en donde contrariar, era mejor estar prevenidos. De todas formas muy pronto Severus estaría lejos y ella se encargaría de las frivolidades, en esos casos los maridos no se encargan de los eventos sociales, simplemente de aparecer de vez en cuando, saludarse un rato, beber whiskey conversando una vez al mes, no más. Y ella sabía que Tobías y Neah podía hacer eso sin hacer muchas muecas.

En cambio ella y Roselyn entendían el protocolo, sin la unión de sus hijos bajo el mismo colegio, todo sería una relación superficial que las dos mujeres llevarían sin el mayor esfuerzo. Por más que odiara admitirlo, casi se sentía satisfecha que su hijo fuera Hogwarts, Severus era un mago con gran potencial, por más que fuera inteligente, en el mundo muggle existirían uno que otro que intentara aprovecharse por su origen humilde, ja! Que alguien intentara aprovecharse de un mago, especialmente un Prince, a ver si le salían las cosas.

Obviamente no quería inculcarle eso a su hijo, pero viendo los hechos desde cierta perspectiva, Tobías tenía razón, tampoco podía negarle al pequeño bribón la oportunidad de brillar, luego de darle varias clases personalizadas, el asunto del piano y dejarle usar su propia varita, Eileen estaba segura que Severus sería el próximo premio Anual de Hogwarts y uno de los mejores pocionistas del mundo. Casada con un muggle o no, Eileen Prince seguía siendo una Slytherin y no había nada que les gustará más que el poder y la grandeza.

Es por eso la incredulidad le invadió cuando, en aquel hotel de gran renombre, mostrado su categoría de casi princesa, con un esposo respetable y guapo, siendo envidia de muchas mujeres, bebiendo ese vino caro, el cual podía derrochar si quisiera, con la mirada hacia el ancho mar que se mostraba tan infinito como el futuro que le aguardaba a la familia Snape, allí con la luna y las estrellas en el cielo claro y despejado, como su vida en la que no se veía ni una nube de tempestad, Eileen sintió uno de sus hechizos vibrar, una de sus protecciones había sido rota. La vida de su hijo estaba en peligro.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Joder, si te gusta dar largas no?**_

**Jajajaja... bueno no era mi intención, de hecho por allí recibí una crítica constructiva por darle tantas largas a mis historias y sí lo sé, hablo mucha carreta, pero poco a poco las cosas se me fueron saliendo de lo planeado, de repente los personajes empiezan a tomar el control, en serio no lo puedo evitar... **

**Al principio pensé en darle un bosquejo rápido, la fiesta, el año escolar, quizás algo más sobre los misteriosos Walker, pero finalizando con la salida de los Snape hacia su tour del mundo mágico por el callejón Diagon... pero de repente entre a Pottermore y la historia de McGonagall me movió la fibra sensible, siendo el primer ser mágico que sale en la historia real quise darle cierto protagonismo... sin embargo a pesar de querer que todo terminara bien resulto que no... Y ahora Sev está en quien sabe que peligros... jujujuju **

_**¿Música mágica, resonancia?**_

**Hombre que no sería un fic sino le metes cosas tuyas, por más que el mundo de JK me guste, yo soy muy no-canon cuando puedo, claro que me gusta hacer cosas dentro de lo típico pero la historia se presta para inventarse cosas... además ya había leído un Snarry alrededor de este tema de la música (uno de los mejores de la pagina) y la idea me gustó bastante... claro que lo mío va por otros lados... pero igual es interesante.**

_**¿Quiénes demonios son los Walker?**_

**Oh, decirles y quitarles el misterio... jajaja no se asusten no pretendo alagar más las cosas, sin embargo hay un detalle que deben tener en cuenta en los primeros párrafos del siguiente capítulo, la cosa parecerá de comedia pero no lo es... **

_**¿Y Hogwarts qué, de nuevo?**_

**Voy a morir de tantas maldiciones que me deben estar mandando jajaja... un mes después y salgo con esto... bueno, si mi imaginación no se pervierte, tendremos un emocionado Tobías, una seria Eileen y un nostálgico Severus paseando por el callejón, quizás algún otro lugar, además de un encontrón con un odiado y amado personaje que le dará forma a este fic, de veras sin él nunca hubiese sido posible darle camino a esto... **

_**¿Séptimo capítulo?**_

**Mejor no prometo nada, me estoy dando cuenta que últimamente mi palabra no vale mucho, mejor me quedo callada e intento hacer todo lo que pueda cuando pueda, seguro me va mejor... pero creo que puedo intentarlo para el fin de semana, espero...**

**PERSONAJES DE EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **LOUISE VALIERE TAYLOR THOMPSON

**APODOS: **Aramis

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **20/03/1982

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO: **

**MADRE: **CATHERINE TAYLOR

**PADRE: **THOMAS THOMPSON

**CASADO/A CON: **

**HIJOS: **

**ESTATURA: **1.23 m

**CABELLO: **PELIRROJO-TIPO ZANAHORIA

**OJOS: **VERDE CLARO

**COMPLEXIÓN: **DELGADA, ESPIGADA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **SU SONRISA TRAVIESA

**INFANCIA **INGLATERRA, EUROPA Y PARTE DE AMÉRICA

**RESIDENCIA****: **TAYLOR MANOR

**MEJOR AMIGA **JOANE SLOAN

**MEJOR AMIGO **SEVERUS SNAPE - NIEL MORGAN

**DATO CURIOSO: **SU PERSONALIDAD RECUERDA A BELLATRIX

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	7. Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Sí, sí ya lo sé, queréis matarme, pero bueno, ha sido un largo camino hasta aquí, aunque mejor menos palabras más acción, luego daré las explicaciones.**

**Resumen Cap: Eileen pasará un susto de muerte, eso sin contar que muchas cosas están por cambiar en su vida ¿Será que en esta nueva vida, aunque ella no lo sepa, podrá encontrar la verdadera paz?**

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_Es por eso la incredulidad le invadió cuando, en aquel hotel de gran renombre, mostrado su categoría de casi princesa, con un esposo respetable y guapo, siendo envidia de muchas mujeres, bebiendo ese vino caro, el cual podía derrochar si quisiera, con la mirada hacia el ancho mar que se mostraba tan infinito como el futuro que le aguardaba a la familia Snape, allí con la luna y las estrellas en el cielo claro y despejado, como su vida en la que no se veía ni una nube de tempestad, Eileen sintió uno de sus hechizos vibrar, una de sus protecciones había sido rota. La vida de su hijo estaba en peligro._

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 7**

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**~*~ Versión α ~*~**

Severus Tobías Snape Prince era, en términos generales, un chico afortunado. Tenía dos padres que lo amaban por sobre todas las cosas, un padre amoroso, responsable, consentidor, siempre atento, una madre cariñosa, algo regañona, pero siempre preocupada por su salud y sus necesidades. Ambos, Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape, eran padres excelentes, además de una pareja solida, con su extraño pasado, pero que habían aprendido a enfrentar los males en familia, mostrándose unidos, pero no con esa falsedad típica de la sociedad, sino como dos amantes cómplices.

Además de la familia feliz, Snape tenía, cuasi-abuelos que eran brillantes e influyentes en sus carreras, eso sin olvidar a su atípica familia, salida de las mejores historias estadounidenses, en donde no había discriminación social, ni de orientación sexual o de raza. Entre los Snape, los Sloan, las Barnes, los Morgan y los Taylor hacían un hermoso cuadro de valores que daban grima a cualquiera que los viera juntos. Amor, amistad, responsabilidad, cariño, buenos ejemplos, Severus tenía eso a su alcance y más. Para completar, era un cerebrito, brillante pero no como el típico nerd, para nada, era más bien mordaz, audaz, con gran capacidad de liderazgo, mirando a todos como si no fueran nada ante él.

**_¡Como lo odio, ese maldito niñato de mierda!_ **

Emer Simmons arrojó con fuerza uno de los libros que estaba cerca de él en un intento de apaciguar su furia, su ira y, por qué no, su envidia. Llevaba horas allí encerrado, esperando desde que sus padres le dejaran solo supremamente nerviosos y enojados, como si fuera el culpable del accidente que se había producido en la mansión Walker unas horas antes. Si bien no entendía que era lo que había sucedido, no era su culpa que hasta la naturaleza quisiera acabar con Snape de la misma forma que él lo deseaba.

Todo comenzó después de la última discusión de sus padres, que si no estuvieran tan obsesionados con los Snape y los Walker, no hubieran terminado involucrándolo en un asunto tan delicado. Emer cerró los ojos tratando de aplacar su mal carácter y no voltear todos los libros en el piso, no tenía caso sentir nada, absolutamente nada, por ese niño raro que iba a desparecer de su vida, quizás, si tenía suerte, para siempre. De todas formas si no fuera por el hecho que el imbécil de Snape se iba a un estúpido internado en Escocia en vez de asistir al Instituto Cross, Emer estaría rumiando de rabia, buscando la manera de fastidiarle la vida en el próximo año escolar.

Y es que, jamás, jamás, pensó en que ese flacuchento hijo de mami, pudiera plantársele de esa manera, haciéndolo a un lado como el segundo más influyente en el colegio. Ahora entendía a su padre, la plebe podía ser bien peligrosa.

Los Simmons, como pocas familias de Cross, eran descendientes de algún Barón o Duque, que por motivos diferentes (cof-Idiotez-cof) habían caído en desgracia y reconstruido, después de mucho esfuerzo, su imperio económico pero no social. En una sociedad vanguardista, cualquiera diría que tener "sangre azul" no era importante. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la distinción que se hacía, en un país con una realeza tan cerrada, a las familias con suficientes contactos valía la pena el esfuerzo. De todas formas, tener el mayor radio en tu círculo social, garantizaba mejores negocios y ventas.

Es por eso que muchas familias de poca monta, en términos nominales, se forjaron en Cross alrededor de los Walker, en búsqueda de crear una de las mayores alianzas socio-políticas de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, corrientes neoliberales, permitía que entrara gente de poca categoría, que obviamente eran útiles, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran en su lugar. Y era allí en donde radicaba el problema.

Mientras todos los de D, incluso C y B, entendían donde estaba su puesto, Snape no, o más bien, su acto de mosquita muerta súper desarrollada, había logrado lo que en muchos años él y muchos otros habían intentado, superar la gruesa pared que Christopher Walker había construido a su alrededor. Era denigrante en muchos sentidos y hasta extraño, pero Emer se recordaba a sí mismo que el peligro ya pasaba, el rarito de Snape se iría lejos, lo cual era el colmo de la desfachatez, el chico tenía la oportunidad de brindarles a su pordiosera familia una alianza maravillosa y aun así volteaba el rostro como si fuera superior, él y sus horribles amigos, con sus familias inmundas y anormales, creyéndose los dueños del mundo.

Es por eso que, cuando su padre le recriminó a su madre sobre el terreno perdido con los Walker por culpa de los Snape, y ésta le contestó que pronto no volverían a ver esa familia, se sintió seguro hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

―_Pues no des ese hecho por sentado querida, por lo que último que escuche, el chico Walker ha entablado una relación con ese mocoso, como...―el hombre hizo una pausa dramática―, como su amigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Rechazar nuestra invitación a Italia, por tener al mocoso Snape en su casa, lo peor es que se rumora que el Duque, el hermano mayor de Neah, va a venir en esos días._

―_Y no crees que esa sea la verdadera razón por la que rechazaron la invitación, por favor Roy, es simplemente ridículo, parece que nunca hubieras visto la cara que hacía Neah cuando los veía juntos, a él tampoco le gusta esa amistad, sólo son caprichos de niño, incluso ese insignificante hombre, ¿cómo se llama?, Tobías, como un perro― se burló la espigada mujer ―, entendía perfectamente que no era bien recibido en nuestro circulo, deja de hacer escándalo por tan poco._

―_Pues te olvidas de nuestros planes querida, que tal si la locura del hermano se le pasa a la hermana― La señora Simmons se removió incomoda._

―_Neah nunca lo permitiría._

―_Neah es el único cuerdo en esa familia, te olvidas del Duque, es igual a su sobrino, ¿qué pasa si también se encapricha con ese niño extraño, esa familia tiene que estar aliada con el demonio, no me explico cómo han podido llegar tan lejos? ―La mujer, que veía venir uno de los ataques de histeria de su marido decidió pararlo. _

―_Deja de decir estupideces, los Snape no son nadie, ¿cuántas mansiones tienen? ¿Cuántos empleados? ¿Propiedades, coches de último modelo, aviones privados? Ellos no tienen nada, mucha suerte quizás, queriendo vender su imagen de familia feliz ―comentó desdeñosa la señora Simmons―. No va pasar nada, pero si tanto te molesta y si el Duque regresa, pues iremos a darles la bienvenida y llevaremos a Emer para ver como se han tomado la visita del zarrapastroso pequeño Snape. _

Aquello le pareció más humillante aún, pero no recriminó nada a sus padres y les siguió cuando fueron a dar sus saludos al Duque de Buckingham, quien al igual que el famoso George de Villiers, era amado y odiado por partes iguales. Favorito de la familia Windsor, la actual casa real inglesa, pero repudiado por los puritanos que hablaban a sus espaldas, sobre sus excesos y su extraña forma de ser. Aun así, provocaba pasiones, muchas malsanas, por donde pasaba, especialmente interés, ya sea por su enorme influencia política o por ese aire oscuro que lo rodeaba siempre.

Pero ni bien, Emer había pisado La mansión de York, su humor consiguió un cambio radical, por suerte la pequeña de la familia Walker, Rosie, no había caído en las garras de ese manipulador en potencia. La dulce niña de 9 años era la princesa de los Walker, físicamente un mini clon de su madre, pero con un carácter más parecido al de su padre, de hecho la chica parecía molesta por la presencia de ese extraño de la misma manera que el señor Walker y no hacían nada para disimularlo. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, una vez sus padres hicieron las presentaciones obligadas, el mismo Neah les comentó que en ese momento, su hermano mayor, se encontraba con los "niños", bastante interesado en las habilidades artísticas de Snape.

― _¿Cuáles habilidades? A mí no me parece la gran cosa ―refunfuñó Rosie en voz baja ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su madre._

― _¡Oh por Dios! Puedes creerlo Grace, Rosie ha estado celosa del pequeño Severus desde que puso un pie en esta casa ―por la cara de la pequeña, era obvio que deseaba rebatir a su madre pero se contuvo por su padre. _

― _¡Oh Rosie, no tienes por qué avergonzarte! Cuando tenía tu edad también era muy "protectora" con mis hermanos ―comentó casualmente su madre con toda la doble intención que podía―. Pero bueno, los niños son niños, ya saben, jugando cosas de hombres, es una lástima que el joven Snape nos abandone cuando Christopher y él parecen tan unidos ―el comentario obviamente era sarcástico y por la sonrisa de la niña, el asentimiento del señor de la casa y la cara de circunstancia de la madre no era tan mal recibido como esperaba._

Sin lugar a dudas eso era lo que más los animaba, el saber que Snape desaparecería pronto, con esa ilusión los invitados y los anfitriones se reunieron en el jardín, entonces fue donde todo comenzó.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**~*~ Versión β ~*~**

Severus Tobías Snape Prince era, en términos generales, un chico interesante. Tenía dos padres especiales, que parecían tan contrarios que uno no podía creerse que eran un matrimonio tan sólido. Mucho menos se podía deducir que un hombre tan parco como el señor Snape fuera un padre amoroso y consentidor, mientras que la Señora Snape, que parecía el dulce en pasta, fuera tan regañona y astuta. Aun así era una familia especial, en muchos sentidos.

Además de la familia feliz, estaban los "abuelos", dos viejos brillantes e influyentes, al mismo tiempo dos hombres de familia bastante peligrosos, en buenos términos, que a cualquiera le gustaría tener como familiares adoptivos, eso sin olvidar a los otros amigos de la familia, todos representando el máximo estándar de la tolerancia y el equilibrio, mucho más allá de lo que jamás nadie entendería. Era por eso que Severus era tan interesante, tan especial y diferente a la vez, su vida estaba llena de amor, amistad, cariño y confianza, de esa forma, Severus tenía todas las papeletas para ser alguien totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba que fuera. Para completar el cuadro, el chico era brillante, mordaz, audaz, astuto, pero con un corazón más inocente de lo que imaginaba.

_**Me pregunto si eso será bueno o malo. **_

Christopher admiró la herida en su mano, única prueba de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de lo que acababa de averiguar, una sonrisilla pilla cruzó por su rostro para desaparecer al sentir una presencia cerca de él, su cara se transformó rápidamente, no a la máscara de indiferencia que generalmente tenía, sino a una de molestia, un rostro duro que no iba acorde con sus años. Si bien, él sabía perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido, no era el único que lo había notado y eso era un problema en sí.

Todo comenzó hace tres años, en una tarde en que trataba de escapar de su grupo, o mejor dicho, sequito. Acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le rindiera pleitesía sin realmente llegar a él, decidió darse un descanso y pasearse por las zonas menos transitadas de Cross, la soledad era buena compañera, siempre lo había sido. Pasó por todos los edificios, hasta la hora de salida, pensando en regresar llegó al edificio en donde practicaban los grupos de artes. Siendo tan tarde no esperó encontrarse a nadie y menos escuchar a alguien practicado la Sonata "Claro de la Luna" de Beethoven, con tal fuerza que no pudo más sino averiguar quién tocaba con tal maestría.

Christopher cerró los ojos tratando de aplacar el escalofrío que le recorrió, Severus era interesante, especial, él lo sabía, por eso necesitaba tenerlo de su lado. Así que planeó acercársele con cuidado, en silencio, poco a poco hasta conseguir estar cerca, sin llamar demasiado la atención, todo para que su amistad terminara antes de comenzar pues Severus se iría a Escocia, dejándole solo de nuevo.

Aunque eso no era nuevo, los Walker eran descendientes directos de Duques y pares importantes, eran personas con gran poder político, social y económico, además eran una de las 12 familias principales de Inglaterra, Los Crow Half. Aunque nadie supiera sobre eso, ni que significaba, todo el mundo asumía que era importante, ya que era un emblema real, dado por el mismo rey de Inglaterra.

Es por eso que muchas familias buscaban estar alrededor de los Walker, todas esas familias importantes eran asediadas en busca de un pedazo de carne, un punto en la escala, una alianza benéfica, nada más. Así que Christopher siempre había estado solo, había crecido con aquella certeza y se había acostumbrado bastante, era un Walker. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara, ni siquiera al saber que todo el mundo babeaba por él sin importar, incluso chicos presumidos como Simmons. ¿La razón? Simplemente porque era consciente que, por más orgullo que tuviera, el chico nunca se habría atrevido a rechazarle ni contradecirle, simplemente eso no se hacía, era Christopher Walker. Pero Severus no era alguien como Simmons, ni como nadie en Cross.

―_Basta Walker ¿No me digas que para eso me hiciste venir? ―su joven compañero estaba con él en la biblioteca, ambos escondiéndose de Rosie, la cual estaba siendo particularmente odiosa._

―_No, yo sólo estoy dado mi opinión sobre lo que escuchado por allí, tu amiga Joane se ha hecho muy cercana de varias chicas del grupo, realmente estaba deprimida, tú y Morgan se van y ella quedará sola, es muy triste ―Severus vio la treta antes de que terminara._

―_Joane es más fuerte de lo que crees, ella no se dejará vencer tan fácil y aun así, si algo raro pasa en Cross, haré lo que sea para que se vaya a un colegio en donde la valoren como debe ser, incluso si es en Escocia ―Severus sabía que aquello era imposible, pero era un farol que se podía permitir _

―_Y no crees que eso sea difícil, he escuchado que esa institución es bastante cerrada, bueno no más que la Academia a la que va Morgan, o al Paul en el que estudia tu amiga Taylor, es una lástima que se separen así, pero bueno parece que lo están llevando bien supongo que entonces no tengo nada que opinar ¿cierto? ―el castaño le sonrió de esa forma tensa de quienes quieren decir muchas cosas por debajo de cuerda, pero Severus no estaba seguro de que significaba ese tono y esa sonrisa. _

―_Supongo que mi ofrecimiento de amistad es el culpable de esto no ―concluyó Severus en una pregunta retorica―. ¿Debí pedirte permiso entonces, o quizás esperas una disculpa por no tomarte en cuenta como lo hice con mis otros amigos? Estas siendo muy irracional Walker._

―_Entonces no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir ―esa no pudo esquivarla, Severus se rebeló ante la idea._

― _¿Exactamente en qué momento enloqueciste? Por supuesto que lo dije en serio, pero no has hecho nada más que fastidiarme todo el año, aun lo haces..._

― _¿Ahora quien está siendo irracional? ―Severus se quedó de piedra―. Supongo que no tiene sentido lo que digo, ni lo que hago, bueno no es que me extrañe que no lo entiendas, pero tampoco te lo voy a decir abiertamente._

―_No seas idiota quieres, no más que de costumbre ―Severus le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y luego desvió la mirada―. Tengo una idea del porque, pero tu cara de Guasón me fastidia, no sé si eres una blanca paloma o una negra lechuza... ―Walker le miró extrañado, obviamente era un dicho mágico, pero Severus esperaba que lo entendiera. _

―_Uhmm, pues yo creo que soy un murciélago gris, me gustan los murciélagos y no creo que uno sea blanco o negro totalmente. _

La cara de Severus después de eso era un poema, prueba de que no podía seguir al castaño, sin embargo su extraña conversación no pudo continuar por que una de sus mucamas anunció la llegada de su tío. Él sólo pensarlo, le hizo subir la bilis de rabia, el famoso Duque de Buckingham era una de las personas que menos deseaba ver, mucho menos cerca de su nueva persona interesante. Sin embargo no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, una fila de familias aparecieron en su casa, pero su tío no desaprovechó la oportunidad de fastidiarlo, como siempre.

No pudo evitar que el hombre acaparara al pequeño Snape, ni que lo llevara a la parte inferior de la Mansión, lejos de los paparazis que ya se había apostado a todos los lados de la casona, buscando una nueva noticia del soltero más codiciado de Gran Bretaña, para escucharle tocar el piano de cola que había sido instalado en una vieja capilla abierta, llena de flores y arbustos, además rodeada de pequeñas lagunas.

―_Mi hermana me ha hablado tanto de ti y de tus habilidades con el piano que me es imposible no pedirte un concierto privado ―Un hombre alto, muy parecido a Neah Walker, pero con un aire más rebelde, le hablaba a Severus después de las presentaciones iníciales. El aludido puso cara de circunstancia, especialmente después del bufido de la hermana de su ex-compañero de colegio. _

―_Seguramente me sobreestiman, pero no veo el inconveniente de tocar en su honor, Su Señoría, será un placer para mí―Severus sabía un poco sobre el protocolo frente a los nobles, pero realmente no estaba en labor de mostrarse cual súbdito ante una persona como el Duque._

Severus tocó lo mejor de su repertorio, evitando impregnar la música con su "magia", pero dándole todo el sentimiento que las sonatas merecían. Para cuando terminó, el mayor de los niños Walker se percató que los otros invitados estaban presentes, pudo ver que la cara de frustración de Simmons se estaba volviendo de ira, por supuesto estaba las caras de incomodidad de los adultos e incluso la mirada fulminante de su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo algo en los ojos de su tío no le gustó, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, simplemente desviar su atención usando a los afamados esposos Simmons.

Una vez la conversación fue establecida, Christopher tenía pensando llevarse a Severus de allí, entonces sus sentidos lo vieron venir, el chico Simmons se había acercado ponzoñoso al muchacho pelinegro, obviamente con intensiones de empujarlo al charcal que estaba hacia el lado oeste simulando alguna estúpida pelea, provocándole e insultando a su familia con una voz cargada de envidia. Sin embargo, el joven Walker decidió jugársela al rubio y simplemente dejarse llevar por las circunstancias, lo que nunca imaginó es que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**~*~ Versión γ ~*~**

Severus Tobías Snape Prince era, en términos generales y muy directos, un jodido bastardo con suerte. Tenía dos padres que lo amaban como no lo hicieron en el pasado, no un idiota borracho y agresivo, sino un padre ejemplar, amoroso, responsable. Su madre no era ninguna don nadie, llena de miedos y falencias, para nada, era una mujer que podía rivalizar con la misma Minerva, en porte, elegancia y en regaños. Todo eso sin hacer nada más que "volver a vivir" o quizás, haber hecho lo correcto.

A cambio de sus odios e iras contra su vida como mestizo y su unión a los Death Eaters, a los cuales despreció después de la muerte de los Potter, Severus había recibido la familia que siempre quiso, dos esposos, amantes y padres maravillosos. Dos abuelos geniales, temibles y bonachones. Unas tías cada una con su rollo, Alessa con su sonrisa amorosa y melodramática, Callie con su chispa sarcástica, Nelly con su rígido sentido del humor, Catherine con su timidez rosada, también tenía unos tíos disparejos, el desparpajado sexual de Marc junto con el buen marido de Thomas.

A cambio de los amigos que no hizo y de la traición que, involuntariamente, realizó a la única amiga que tuvo, que luego pagó protegiendo al imbécil de su hijo o el suicidio asistido al único amigo que tuvo, pero que ayudó a finalizar la guerra, Severus tenía ahora tres grandes amigos, el buen y serio Niel, la gruñona y maternal Joane y por supuesto la diabólica y astuta Joane. Todos ellos apoyándole animándole, incluso cuando iba alejarse de ellos, tratando de buscar su destino mágico, ya que Severus seguía siendo un mago que podía cambiar el destino del mundo.

**_No puedo quejarme realmente, es tan bueno que a veces pienso que estoy soñando._ **

Severus Snape suspiró y trató por todos los medio de soportar el silencio en la sala, ayudado de los recuerdos de su "hermosa nueva vida", sintiendo que concentrarse en eso le evitaba pensar y preocuparse por que, no sólo todos los sonidos hayan sido removidos, sino que también el aire puro de la habitación había desaparecido, quedando una masa de gases candente y pesada, muy semejante al vacio, cuya tensión sólo podía ser cortada con un cuchillo afilado. La rigidez del momento era siniestra, justo como ese instante previó a un ataque sin cuartel, sin piedad, de un depredador furioso y hambriento.

El tiempo pareció verse afectado por la masa inexistente que llenaba el espacio, como si alguna ley de la relatividad hubiese sido rota, los segundos parecían horas en la densa calma que amenazaba con estallar cual estrella súper-masiva, creando un agujero negro que devoraría todo antes de que dieras cuenta que la estrella había estallado, arrastrándote a un punto singular en donde todo dejaba de tener sentido, leyes, tiempo, espacio, todo. Aquella era la experiencia más aterradora que un hijo pudiera vivir, las palabras prohibidas en los labios de su iracunda madre.

―Bien, ¿hay algo que tengas decir al respecto, Severus Tobías Snape Prince? ―Severus tragó en seco mientras ponía su mejor cara de "yo no rompo un plato", tratando frenéticamente de buscar una excusa creíble detrás de la seguridad de sus inquebrantables muros mentales creados gracias a la Oclumancia. Por alguna razón podía sentir la silenciosa y amenazante magia de su madre. Decepción y furia, los ojos de su madre no mostraban otra cosa.

―Eileen, querida ¿No crees que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para más adelante, cuando podamos conversar con calma? ―Severus en ese momento supo que estaba frito, una cosa era enojar a su madre, tampoco es que fuera difícil, pero hacer que su tranquilo y consentidor padre le mandara esa mirada que decía "de estas no te salvas jovencito" debía ser un nuevo record en la escala de la estupidez.

_**¿Por qué le seguí la cuerda a ese imbécil, tengo más de 40 años, teóricamente...? **_

―Tobías tiene razón Eileen, en estos momentos estás muy alterada. De todas formas, sin importar las situaciones que llevaron a esto, debemos aceptar que si hay un culpable, somos nosotros, la verdad se me cae la cara de la vergüenza por que esto haya sucedido en mi propia casa, no sé qué decirte fue muy confuso.

Severus se encontraba en una especie de sala de estar privada en la glamurosa mansión Walker; repasando su aventura en ese horrible lugar, había llegado refunfuñado a esa casa en la mañana, había sido despreciado por el padre y la hermana, acosado por la madre y el hermano. Luego llegó el tío y toda su corte para incordiarle, se mostró amigable y decente, para que luego se metiera en problemas por "ese" y su estupidez.

Aunque Severus sabía muy bien que su madre les había puesto un encantamiento de protección, de localización, además de varios hechizos guardianes, a él y a su padre, sinceramente en ese momento no pudo ni pensar en ello. Si bien muchos de esos encantamientos rayaban en lo indiscreto y evitaban la mayoría de eventos peligrosos que se podían presentar en el mundo muggle, no hacían que los accidentes fueran inevitables, por más protecciones que se aplicaran habían casos en que se combinaban muchos factores aleatorios, aunque si algo realmente malo sucedía su madre era avisada inmediatamente, junto con el encantamiento de localización, la bruja tenía la oportunidad de llegar al lugar casi en el acto, sopesar opciones dependiendo de la situación.

Claro que un hecho premeditado sí podía ser contrarrestado con eficiencia, especialmente por su padre, que podía ser asaltado o secuestrado en algún momento, en el instante que un grupo de muggles intentara una afrenta, por alguna razón indeterminable consideraban dejarlo pasar o las cosas no se veían claras. Obviamente todos esos hechizos rozaban lo oscuro, muchos de ellos modificaciones de hechizos de ocultación o encantamientos de objetos, todos, productos de años de paranoias sobre lo molestos que eran los muggles para las grandes familias sangre pura que por una razón u otra vivían en barrios muggles, totalmente indispuestos a abandonar sus ancestrales hogares. Pero Severus no era, o fue, un eficiente espía sino supiera sobre esas cadenas de protección y como desarmarlas. No es que tuviera la habilidad de robar Gringotts pero si podía mediar con la fuerza de hechizos de bajo nivel y sin varita. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera desactivar las protecciones cuando se le diera la gana, a menos que quisiera enojar a su madre.

_**Ten sentido de supervivencia Severus.**_

Le había dicho la actual y anterior Eileen, lo cual era natural en una serpiente, no es que fueran cobardes, es que median los riesgos; pero no, él tenía que tener una explosión de magia, uno, enojándose estúpidamente y abriendo una zanja en el terreno cuando fue arrojado al barro, dos, para liberarse de los hechizos protectores de su madre y poder evitar que Walker y Simmons, especialmente después que éste insultara a su familia, cayeran en esa estúpida zanja de barro lanzándose a ayudarlos. ¿Qué era lo peor que les hubiera pasado, una pierna partida o dos, quizás un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Que lo había poseído y le hizo armar tanto alboroto para salvarlos, el espíritu de Harry Potter?

―Por supuesto que fue confuso Roselyn, eso es lo que pasa cuando unos chicos se comportan de forma inapropiada ―su madre estaba que echaba humo, intentando desviar la atención a otro tema― No habló por tu hijo por supuesto...

―No pienses en eso Eileen, gracias Dios, nada malo sucedió. Es cierto que los chicos se dejaron llevar, pero a mí me consta que el joven Emer es a veces muy intenso, te aseguro que Roy está muy apenado por todo esto ―Tobías se mordió los labios.

**_¡Si así fuera estaría aquí pidiéndome disculpas por los insultos de su hijo a mi familia y su intento de asesinato!_ **

―Tienes razón, no hablemos más ―medió Eileen, tratando de evitar la sangre, ella sabía, que, si bien ese mocoso estúpido detestaba a su hijo, seguramente no era consciente del peligro que representaba esa lagunilla para ellos, o mejor dicho, el peligro que representaba hacer enojar a Severus― ¿Y Christopher cómo está? Tal vez debamos hablar con tu marido...

―No, no te preocupes, Neah estaba allí, él sabe que lo que tu hijo hizo fue muy noble y que las cosas sólo se salieron de control. Está en estos momentos hablando con los encargados de la Mansión, si esto no hubiera pasado con todos presentes y con Rosie dando vueltas por allí, quien sabe...

―Te entiendo Roselyn, fue una desagradable situación, olvidémosla, las cosas suceden por algo, nuestros hijos están bien eso es lo importante. Quiero ir a hablar con los Simmons, no quiero esto sea un problema entre nosotros, Tobías quédate con Severus ¿quieres? ―el hombre asintió inmediatamente, mientras las dos mujeres salían rápidamente hacia el salón principal. Severus las vio salir y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilad ¿Cómo había sobrevivido el viejo Tobías a una mujer como esa? Su madre daba miedo.

― ¿Estás muy enojado? ―preguntó Severus a su padre, después de un silencio calculado.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por pelearte con un compañero que ha insultado a tu familia y ha intentado matarte? No, pero sí porque no hayas tenido la capacidad de responder a esos insultos de una manera más civilizada y terminaste haciendo daños a otros y a ti mismo.

Severus sabía que su padre tenía razón, Simmons se le había acercado de repente, el muy hijo de p... habló bajo, con toda la mala intención de hacerlo quedar mal, había puesto el anzuelo y él había mordido. De hecho si no fuera por Walker, que al parecer había escuchado todo, sus padres estarían enfrentando una demanda o algo así. Esos eran los Simmons, ellos no se van por las chiquitas.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, sonaba jodidamente cursi, pero no podía permitir que alguien fuera por allí muy campante e insultara a su familia de la forma en la que ese chiquillo insolente lo había hecho. Sabía que eso no iba con su viejo yo, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse, también estaba seguro que su madre estaba en las mismas, puede ser que su madre pareciera más calmada y al presentarse una explosión mágica, no deseara llamar la atención del ministerio, pero Severus estaba seguro que planeaba siniestros planes de venganza.

Aunque la verdad Severus también estaba bastante confuso, si bien se había enojado cuando ese niñato de mi... había llamado a su padre vividor y unas cuantas cosas más soeces, no estaba seguro que su magia pudiera explotar con suficiente fuerza para abrir la zanja tan profundamente. ¿Quizás su interacción magia-naturaleza era mayor o no había medido el potencial de su rabia? Bueno, tenía que serlo o quizás realmente el terreno estaba muy inestable, seguramente fue eso, no es como si hubiera _**alguien más**_ por allí que hubiese provocado el accidente.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Los Snape lograron una sana discusión con los Simmons, o mejor dicho Eileen, de forma impresionantemente hipócrita había hablado con sus contrapartes calmándoles sobre los sucesos, para que se relajaran hasta que ella pudiera darles un zarpazo adecuado. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Para su sorpresa contó con la ayuda del mayor de los Walker, el líder del clan, el jodidamente coqueto quita esposas (según Tobías) del Duque, el cual le ayudó a saborear la humillación a los peliteñidos esos y su vulgar hijo. A pesar de los, obvios disgustos, por parte de Neah y la chica Rosie, Eileen y compañía fueron invitados a descansar en la mansión y a tomar el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, aunque ya era de madrugada, mientras los doctores de la familia verificarían que el pequeño Severus estuviera realmente bien.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor, Neah no estaba presente, supuestamente por una reunión de negocios, mientras que Roselyn se ocupaba de los niños, especialmente por su hija que parecía tener un ataque de infantilismo. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad hasta que el duque quiso despedirles personalmente.

― ¿Quizás deberían posponer su viaje? Me sorprendió lo rápido que pudieron llegar, aun así dudo que alguno haya descansado correctamente. Especialmente Severus, fue casi un milagro como se sostuvo al final y no cayó al vacío ―Eileen y Tobías se sacudieron en la última parte pero la mujer se recuperó rápido.

―La verdad no creo que sea lo mejor en esta situación, Su gracia. Severus ha estado muy emocionado con este viaje, lo hemos planeado por meses, mis padres me esperan, tenemos el tiempo medido y, la verdad, apenas tiene algunas raspaduras en las manos ―la mujer hizo una pausa planeada―. Sinceramente fue una situación muy incómoda y bochornosa, mi hijo es muy serio y tímido pero estoy segura que quiere superar esta experiencia inmediatamente. Sobre nosotros, agradezco su preocupación, la verdad, anoche estaba un poco alterada cuando recibí la llamada de Roselyn, ya sabe Su gracia, eso del sexto sentido de las madres creo que si funciona. Pero bueno, espero que una vez en Escocia podemos sacudirnos de esta ruda experiencia.

―Lo entiendo perfectamente y ya que estamos en eso, debo decirle que tiene un hijo magnifico, bueno supongo que lo ha heredado de una madre tan bella e inteligente como usted ―Tobías ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo― y por supuesto un padre responsable y trabajador, Señor Snape.

―Gracias, Su gracia, es usted muy amable con nosotros.

―Para nada, Severus es el primer amigo que le he visto a mi sobrino ―el hombre volteó hacia los dos niños, que hablaban en susurros, mientras el coche que llevaría a la familia Snape se aparcaba ―incluso le salvó la vida, por supuesto que es alguien por quien me preocupo, al igual que su familia.

Los Snape no agregaron nada deseando con todas su fuerzas escapar de ese lugar. Eileen se despidió de Roselyn y del pequeño Christopher, mientras Tobías ayudada a Severus a subir al auto. Un silencio incomodo quedó plasmado en los Walker que poco a poco fueron regresando a la mansión, excepto por el Duque y el pequeño Chris, un viento extraño movió las hojas de los arboles, una tensa calma se apoderó del lugar, peligrosa, amenazante.

―Esa gente es muy interesante, Christopher ―el niño ni volteó a mirarle.

―Quizás, pero no es nada sorprendente tío.

― ¿Eso crees? Bueno, si es así entonces no hay problema que yo...

―Ten cuidado con lo que haces, "Duque", recuerda las reglas ―siseó el niño con calma.

―Pues escucha tu propio consejo, "niño" ―El hombre dio vuelta hacia la casa mientras Christopher siguió mirando hacia el carro quedándose solo, dejando ver en sus ojos una rojiza luz antinatural―. Los de nuestra clase no son bienvenidos en ese mundo.

_**¿Y eso qué? Eso no me importa. Eres realmente interesante Severus Snape, y te tendré a cualquier precio. **_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Para la familia Snape salir de ese lugar fue como un alivio, había en esa casa (o en esa familia) un halo oscuro desagradable que ni la misma Eileen podía soportar y eso que había convivido con familias sangre puras del talante de los Black. Al final no hablaron en el trayecto, menos con un chofer fiel a los Walker escuchándolos, se sentían incómodos pero no sabían si era por los sucesos o por lo que venía. Así que sólo apuntaron a conversar banalidades, y rápidamente Severus se quedó dormido, el trayecto fue pesado y largo pero al final llegaron a su destino, sintiendo que estaban libres de algo que ni siquiera sabían que les apresaba.

De modo que, luego de despedirse del amable empleado y desperezar un poco al pequeño, Eileen se dirigió a una zona de equipajes en el aeropuerto, buscando una maleta verde de tamaño medio. El plan, variando un poco por el susto de las últimas horas, era simular un viaje a Escocia, Tobías había comparado tres tiquetes de avión que Eileen había hechizado para evitar que algún curioso (especialmente lo metiches de sus amigos) hiciera alguna pregunta de más, era un gasto innecesario pero Eileen no quería problemas con la coartada.

Ambos habían arreglado un equipaje para el viaje que supuestamente habían llevado al hotel donde Tobías tenía su última reunión, la verdad Eileen había encogido lo necesario mandándolo a la central aeroportuaria gracias al servicio del hotel y el resto estaba en la casa. Luego de hacer un poco de teatro en el aeropuerto, la familia Snape se metió en una cabina desierta y desde allí Eileen los desapareció hasta Londres, en un callejón cerca a la calle Charing Cross Road.

―Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto ―Eileen tomó rápidamente a su marido evitando que se cayera mientras revisaba que ninguno tuviera una herida.

Al ser Severus un ser mágico, ella podía canalizar su magia por su cuerpo asegurándose que la aparición fuera más fácil, pero con Tobías no era tan simple. Aunque sorprendentemente no era tan difícil como esperaba, quizás era el hecho de compartir una sana relación de pareja que hacía que un poco de magia (o amor) fluyera entre ellos de manera especial.

―Listo, cariño ―le sonrió la mujer, consciente que su marido estaba más nervioso y emocionado que su hijo.

―Estoy listo para todo ¿y tú pequeño, listo? ―Severus asintió con calma, revisando a su padre cuidadosamente. No es que él supiera mucho sobre las relaciones entre un muggle y un ser mágico, pero podía notar como una pequeña cantidad de flujo mágico iba de su madre a su padre. ¿Quizás su padre fuera un squib o descendiente de alguna familia mágica particular? Severus tendría que averiguar eso con calma.

―Estoy bien.

―Pues no vas a estarlo cuando lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante hijo ―dijo su madre con una sonrisa retorcida, saliendo hacia la calle aparentando normalidad. Padre e hijo se miraron, uno con suplica y el otro con pena.

―Sobrevivirás ―dijo su padre empujándolo hacia su madre.

_**Quien lo iba a decir, mi padre es un pelele.**_

A pesar de la amenaza de su madre, Severus trotó contento hacia el mugriento pub, sinceramente no esperaba que sus padres duraran mucho tiempo enojados con él o por lo menos su madre y si era así, él no había sido padrino de Draco Malfoy y amigo de Louise como para no saber una o dos técnicas para conmover a sus padres hasta los huesos. De todas formas, estaba a puertas de ir a Hogwarts, dudaba que alguna cosa pudiera hacerle sentir mal en esos momentos y el pleito con Simmons no iba a ser la excepción.

Así que, despreocupado, el chico entró en el desvencijado bar de la mano de sus padres, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, probablemente algunas familias prevenidas que estaban haciendo las compras escolares desde antes, el niño no reconoció ninguno excepto a la persona con la que su madre estaba hablando. Eileen rápidamente saludo a Tom, el tabernero, buscando una habitación para ellos, tratando de evitar las miradas sobre ella y su familia, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de quedarse en un hotel mágico y no quería llamar mucho la atención, sólo descansar.

―No puedo creerlo, Eileen Prince ―dijo el hombre, afortunadamente en voz baja.

―Sí, lo sé Tom, yo también me alegro de verte, tienes una pieza para nosotros, vengo con mi marido y mi hijo ―el tabernero la miró disimuladamente, para luego fijarse en las apariencias muggles de la familia. A sabiendas que la chica se había casado con un muggle él mejor que nadie entendía su posición.

―Supongo que prefieres dos habitaciones conectadas ―dijo ya más serio.

―Mejor, aunque no vamos a estar mucho tiempo allí metidos, por hoy descansaremos, pero me gustaría hacer un poco de recorrido con ellos, especialmente las compras, ha sido mucho tiempo ―contestó la pelinegra con un dejo de nostalgia.

― ¿Primer año? No cambias, siempre responsable; pero mejor, ya sabes que puedes encontrarte gente muy desagradable por allí.

Eileen no tenía que preguntar quién, esa era una de las razones por las que habían adelantado el viaje, no quería toparse con nadie. Si bien su familia permanecía en el incognito, sería una estupidez mostrarse mucho en esas fechas tan importantes, en donde varias familias sangre pura se les ocurría pulular por allí mostrando sus galeones.

El viejo tabernero los ubicó en las habitaciones 91 y 92, ofreciéndoles té y un servicio de comida al cuarto. Como Eileen dijo, ellos necesitaban descasar, tranquilizarse un poco y la verdad no les vendría un poco de intimidad para aclarar lo sucedido en la mansión Walker.

― ¿Qué pasó Severus, explícalo con calma? ―dijo Eileen luego de arreglar un poco de ropa y otros accesorios en el armario. Su primera parada debía ser en Madame Malkin, donde ya había encargado un juego de túnicas, para poder aparentar normalidad.

―Eileen déjanos instalarnos quieres ―insistió Tobías desde el pequeño baño entre las dos habitaciones, todavía estaba sorprendido por lo engañosos que resultaban los espacios mágicos.

―No Tobías, necesito saber, por si hay problemas ―viendo que este era su momento Severus puso su mejor cara.

―Mamá, lo siento, no fue mi intención, él dijo muchas cosas groseras y perdí el control por completo, sabes que no me dejaría llevar por tonterías infantiles ―Eileen le dio una larga mirada―. En serio, fue muy grosero ―Severus sabía que estaba cavando la tumba de Simmons, pero era la verdad.

―Okay, me hago una idea ―dijo ferozmente― como es la primera vez lo dejaremos así, pero debes entender Severus, que te vas a encontrar mucha gente grosera por allí y no puedes simplemente reaccionar de mala manera en cada ocasión. A veces se necesita frialdad en estas situaciones para esperar al momento indicado para hacerles tragar sus palabras.

― ¡Eileen! Pensé que esta conversación giraba en torno de que Severus no debía usar su magia de forma agresiva, no lo alientes a la venganza ―la mujer le miró de mala manera.

―Ese chico fue muy grosero ―Tobías rodó los ojos.

_**¡Mujeres, quién las entiende! **_

―Sí, creo que he entendido el punto, pero eso no es razón para responder violentamente o fría y calculadoramente vengativo. Por lo menos no para un niño, para eso estamos los adultos.

Severus cerró los ojos, menos mal sus padres tenían tan alto el código de honor, lo único que podía sacar el pleno es que su tendencia a ser rencoroso y vengativo definitivamente lo había sacado de sus padres y luego la gente se preguntaba por qué los niños terminaban haciendo cosas extrañas cuando lo único que hacían era seguir el ejemplo.

―Podemos olvidarnos de eso por favor, prometo controlarme mejor mamá y no planear ninguna venganza mortal papá ―los dos adultos parecieron conformes.

―Tienes razón, además todo fue por pura envida, esos riquillos engreídos, gracias a Dios no vamos a vernos más. No arruinemos este viaje hablando de esa gente odiosa, lo mejor será que descasemos un rato, luego comeremos y finalmente visitaremos la tienda de túnicas.

Severus y Tobías no se sintieron mejor ante esta perspectiva, si bien Severus había amado sus túnicas negras y largas en su vida pasada, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la ropa muggle para sentirse cómodo con un cambio de look. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo, al fin y al cabo las usaría en el colegio y por supuesto era lo mejor si no querían desentonar en el Callejón Diagon.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

La tarde pasó rápida y fresca, Tobías se emocionó mucho con la apertura de la puerta secreta y su madre tuvo que pellizcarlo varias veces para que no se le notará lo muggle, no es que se sintiera avergonzada de él, sino que no querían miradas raras sobre ellos.

Rápido y sin demora, habían llegado donde Madame Malkin en donde se midieron las túnicas que su madre ya había mandado hacer. Sólo eran un par; de colores parcos, verde oscuro y negro, poco formales pero decentes, Eileen deseaba poder escoger con su familia los distintos modelos y colores, además de las túnicas del colegio para Severus.

Para su fortuna, no había mucha gente o conocidos en la tienda, por lo general los padres compraban las túnicas a lo último. Tobías, conteniéndose ante la cinta métrica mágica, logró un modelo que combinaba el estilo esmoquin al que estaba acostumbrado y la vieja moda mágica, sus colores fueron preferiblemente el negro, el verde o azul oscuro. Su madre, también mostró su buen gusto, con túnicas apretadas y de buen talle pero escogiendo una gama de colores más vivos, por su lado Severus, atinó a escoger algo que no fuera azul rey, su nuevo color favorito junto con el negro.

Durante ese tiempo, Severus se dio cuenta que Madame Malkin había reconocido a su madre, un poco recelosa al principio la mujer tuvo que admitir que la familia a la que atendía se veía muy diferente al típico estándar Slytherin y rápidamente había deducido que los rumores, que hablaban sobre la menor de los Prince que estaba casada con un muggle, eran ciertos o por lo menos Tobías Snape no era un pomposo mago sangre pura. Severus pudo verlo en sus ojos, en esa mirada cargada de sentimientos confusos ante el cambio que se gestaba en la época, él conocía esa mirada muy bien. Aun así la mujer fue muy amable, hablándole de Hogwarts, como si hubiese sacado la esperanza de alguna parte, quizás por que en cierta forma familias como la de Severus representaban eso.

Duraron mucho tiempo en la tienda, ya que su madre quería comprar varias túnicas por si acaso tenía que volver al mundo mágico más a menudo, probablemente la familia había encargado ropa, no mucha, para uno que otro evento por varios años. Severus entendía las preocupaciones de su madre, ella sabía que no podía eludir el lazo que la unía al mundo mágico, pero con su hijo en Hogwarts era probable que se presentaran una oportunidad o dos de volver. Aun así Severus debía reconocer que si su padre no hablaba demasiado y ellos se mantenían al margen hasta podía pasar por un mago, por lo cual su familia no sería molestada, no de inmediato. Lo que no sabía Severus es que eso es harina de otro costal.

Los Snape pasaron una noche agradable, Eileen decidió que podían comer abajo en el pub para que Tobías y Severus se acostumbraran al mundo mágico, de paso beber una cerveza de mantequilla, aunque Severus se tuvo que conformar con un vaso de agua frutal sabor a durazno. La orgullosa mujer les había dado un pequeño instructivo de cómo comportarse en la sociedad mágica, como saludar correctamente, como despedirse con gracia, pero especialmente como dirigirse a una bruja (mujer mágica) o a un mago (hombre mágico), como reconocer un miembro de la sociedad abierto y tranquilo, con el cual puedes relajarte e incluso dar un apretón de manos. O, por lo contrario, reconocer un purista de esos que son más apegados a las normas que a su familia, los cuales apenas te reciben el saludo.

Severus al ser un niño bastante serio y responsable cumplió su cometido, sin dejar de parecer un adorable nuevo mago, llamando la atención de todas las brujas sin importar la edad o condición. Por un lado Tobías, que se había visto trabajando en su empresa con todo tipo de personas, con todo tipo de credos, estatus sociales, creencias científicas, sociales y personales, entró en su modo "hombre de negocios" o "vendedor estrella" según el caso, el asunto es que logró convencer a muchos de que era un hombre con clase pero con cierto carisma típico de las personas de mundo. Eileen no podía estar más satisfecha.

Ya más segura porque habían pasado la primera prueba, la bruja decidió que era hora de pasearse un poco por el callejón, las túnicas y los uniformes serían entregados el viernes, con algo más de ropa para Severus, pero aun así faltaban muchos de los útiles de la lista. Especialmente los ingredientes de pociones y por supuesto la varita. Sin embargo todavía faltaba mucho tiempo, apenas estaba a 23 de agosto, así que la mujer decidió revisar algunos destinos antes de acostarse, destinos en donde pudieran pasar todo el día. Por supuesto, Eileen no quería sobreexponer a Tobías, si bien los medios de trasportación mágica podían ser usadas en muggles acompañados de magos no se debía abusar de ellas.

Por eso pensó en ciertos sitios de gran tradición mágica, como pocionista enseguida pensó ir a Devon, en donde existe una gran comunidad de especialistas y alquimistas, además donde vive Nicolás Flamel, claro que no es como si pudiera ir a su casa y tocar el timbre. La verdad esa visita no demoraría más de medio día, aunque podían almorzar allá y comprar algunos ingredientes que no conseguirían ni en el callejón Knockturn, tanto para ella como para su hijo. Severus tenía su habilidad en pociones y ella deseaba cultivarla. Luego podían pasarse por alguno de los Sabilares (bosques mágicos) que pululaban en esa región.

Tal vez podían levantarse tarde todos los días y vaguear por allí, no siempre se pueden tener ese tipo de vacaciones y derrochar el tiempo de esa manera. Luego el miércoles podían pasar por Gringotts, en el cual debía hacer un largo trámite, comprar la varita y demás útiles en el callejón a modo de descanso. Quizás podía ir a Terrortours (sección normal) y conseguir un plan simple, sobretodo no muy peligroso, para el fin de semana comenzando por el viernes, 3 días eran suficiente para visitar algunos castillos y reservas mágicas. Si conseguían algo bueno, el jueves terminarían las compras y visitaría a sus socios, quizas presentarles a su familia, debía recordar mandarles una lechuza. Lo cual les dejaba el lunes de la otra semana para reponerse y el martes por si pasaba alguna cosa inesperada. El miércoles 1 de septiembre, Severus se iría a Hogwarts.

―Pero mamá, ¿por qué no compramos la varita primero? ―Eileen terminó de arreglar los platos del desayuno para que los empleados del pub se los llevaran. Tobías se entretenía con el profeta y sus fotos móviles como si fuera un niño en una feria.

―Porque es mejor hacer todo de una vez, para eso necesitamos ir a Gringotts, el importe de todos tus útiles es una buena cantidad y no tengo suficiente dinero mágico, además quiero abrirte una cuenta y revisar algunos estados financieros, vamos a estar de un lado a otro, será algo aburrido. Divirtamos antes. Aparte iremos a Devon, ¿recuerdas que queda en ese lugar? Compraremos el caldero aquí, pero quiero revisar la nueva colección de Revolvedor Encantado del señor Pikkins, quizás encontremos algo bueno.

Severus casi se queda sin aire, en su vida anterior e incluso después de llevar años dando clases en Hogwarts y con toda su fama como maestro pocionista, entrar a ese lugar era complicado. Bueno, debía reconocer que su pasado como Death Eater no era la mejor tarjeta de presentación.

―Uhmm... bueno supongo que podemos esperar hasta el miércoles―la mujer le sonrió astutamente, mientras trataba de arrastrar a su marido lejos de las fotografías móviles.

Tal y como Eileen lo planeó, el día terminó sin problemas, para cuando Tom los recibió, toda la familia Snape tenía cara de haber ido al paraíso. Siendo Eileen, y probablemente Severus, pocionistas de corazón, seguramente visitar Devon era para ellos lo mismo que para un par de fanáticos de los Canon ir, por fin, a una final de Quidditch. ¿Pero no se suponía que el hombre, Tobías, era un muggle? Si era así se veía que era uno de esos a los cuales les fascinaba la magia. Quizás por eso el viejo tabernero los invitó a tomar una copa luego de la cena, aprovechando que Severus se encontraba entre cansando y emocionado por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, por lo cual se había ido a acostar temprano como una estrategia para que el mañana llegara más rápido. Y la estrategia funcionó, pero si Severus hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar quizás no hubiese estado tan emocionado.

El miércoles amaneció soleado y brillante, Eileen había pasado una noche entretenida junto a su pareja, así que se sentía bastante optimista por cómo iban las cosas, tan sólo amanecer ella y su marido fueron empujados por un ansioso Severus al que tuvieron que soportar mientras Eileen intentaba adelantar los tramites en el banco. Severus Snape no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en su varita, dejando a un lado sus nuevas vivencias como un hijo amado al que sus padres acompañan a comprar los útiles, nada en su experiencia actual en el mundo mágico difería de su anterior vida. Si bien en el mundo muggle podía notar la diferencia de 20 años, especialmente en tecnología y costumbres, en el mundo mágico no había mucho que señalar, en este punto de la historia podía ver las mismas caras llenas de angustia por los nuevos sucesos, al mismo tiempo, caras de optimismo por la confianza que se depositaba en el viejo Dumbledore.

Pero en su vida personal, en cuestiones mágicas, tener una varita totalmente diferente a la anterior, que pertenecía a su madre, era algo como para ponerse nervioso. Severus sabía, en su interior, que ya no era ese chico gruñón dado a las pociones y a la magia oscura, si bien sus 30 y punta años de experiencia anterior le hacía superior a cualquier chico de su edad, en términos mágicos no tenía idea de cuales eran sus verdaderos límites, sus nuevas afinaciones, su nuevo poder. En el momento en que ¿reencarnó? ¿Se apoderó de ese cuerpo? o simplemente, despertó, tanto Severus (el hijo deseado) y Severus (el hijo no deseado) habían desaparecido para formar una nueva entidad que tenía un destino distinto, él se había convertido en una perturbación completa en este mundo.

La pregunta era ¿Y el resto del mundo? Severus prefería asumir que nada en el mundo mágico era diferente, lo cual significaba que debía estar listo para afrontar la guerra que comenzaba y si iba hacerlo necesitaba una fiel compañera, una varita aliada completamente suya, no una varita decepcionada de su anterior dueña, una varita de madera de pino negro que ahora estaba más que feliz al lado de una maestra creativa y audaz.

_**Joder no puedo esperar más. Mald... duendes y todas su descendencia**__._

Sin embargo el reloj no anduvo más rápido, el segundero no daba vueltas a gran velocidad, todo era un tedio entre gente que iba y venía. Nadie conocido por cierto, así que Severus se aburría como una ostra. Su madre había hablado con varios duendes, todos iguales para su pesar, su padre incluso había metido la cuchara con uno llamado Glinpik y por las miradas que se gastaban estaban hablando de un negocio en potencia. Sinceramente ¿las habilidades administrativas de su padre podían llegar hasta los duendes? Si era así, que lo hiciera otro día, si seguía, le saldrían raíces antes de que comprara su nueva varita. Pero a pesar de su impaciencia, Severus aguantó con estoicismo la tortura de los trámites bancarios.

_**¿No saben que existe el internet? ¿Qué sistema de gestión tienen aquí? ¿Y dónde está el buzón de quejas por el servicio al cliente? **_

6 horas, 22 minutos y 7 segundos después, Severus y cía. por fin pudieron salir del banco mágico. En el instante en que su padre mencionó el almuerzo, Severus le mandó una mirada amenazante.

―Compremos algo de beber y alguna cosa sencilla para aguantar un poco más, ya son más de la 1 p.m., iremos donde Ollivander espero que no demoremos mucho, pasaremos por Terrortours a ver algún panfleto, luego nos encerramos en el Caldero Chorreante, estoy completamente exhausta, vamos ―Nadie podía decir que no a la señora Snape así que los dos hombre se callaron y siguieron sus instrucciones.

Obviamente Eileen no les haría comer helado, pero afortunadamente había en Florean Fortescue, algunos postres y pastelillos que cumplieron su propósito como comida ligera, de modo que media hora después Severus se enfrentaba a su batalla final. Allí estaba, la última tienda hacia el lado sur, era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». Ya estaba allí, la campanilla haciendo su molesto ruidillo, el mugre levantándose, la numerosas cajas agolpada una sobre la otra y el viejo hombre que dirigía la tienda. Viejo muy viejo, con la piel arrugada; con sus ojos, grandes y páli dos, que brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

―Que sorpresa tan agradable tenerlos aquí, señores Snape, jovencito ―Severus nunca pudo comprase una varita, escasamente pudo entra al colegio sin terminar de deberle a una mafia de duendes. Además la varita de su madre, le fue más fiel a él. De todas formas él sabía quién era Ollivander, con su misteriosa memoria fotográfica, no se le hacía raro que supiera quienes eran.

―Buenas tardes señor Ollivander, le presento a mi marido Tobías Snape y mi hijo Severus Snape ―Eileen tampoco se inmuto, ya sabía lo que venía.

―Eileen Prince, Veintisiete centímetros de largo, un poco elástica, de pino negro. Vivirás una vida larga señora Snape.

Era irónico pensó Severus, sabía que la varita hecha de pino podía detectar a un mago con una vida larga, pero en el caso de su madre o él mismo 30 y tantos no era lo que uno llamaría una vida muy longeva.

―Y ahora veamos que tenemos para este joven, ¿Diestro? ―Severus asintió, encontrándose atacado por una cinta métrica, mientras el señor Ollivander buscaba entre las cajas―. Uhmm listo... probemos está, Arce, veinte cuatro centímetros, flexible...

Severus sabía qué hacer, pero apenas había agarrado la varita y el anciano ya se la había arrebatado.

―No, mejor esta, también pino negro, elástica, nervio de corazón de dragón. En Ollivander sólo usamos lo mejor, pelo de Unicornio, Pluma de fénix, nervio de corazón de Dragón.

Así duraron unos 20 minutos, pero ninguna varita parecía querer responder al pelinegro, incluso las combinaciones más inusuales parecían no adecuadas.

―Interesante, hace mucho que no me lo ponían tan difícil, pero quizás...

Severus tembló de arriba abajo, después de morir por culpa de una varita el asunto lo ponía nervioso, especialmente conociendo que, dentro de esa cajas, estaba la gemela de la varita del señor Tenebroso, si por alguna razón esa varita le escogía a él... El señor Ollivander revoloteó en la parte de atrás emocionado como un niño en navidad, mientras Severus contenía la respiración, Acebo, pluma de fénix, si Ollivander decía esas palabras, Severus se iba a desmayar allí mismo.

―Aquí esta ―el viejo hombre no traía una varita sino una llave, sus ojos estaban centellantes, lo que lo hacía ver como un demente. Los señores Snape estaba preocupándose a momentos, pero Eileen apretó suavemente la mano de su marido. La varita escoge al mago, el señor Ollivander sabe lo que hace, le susurró suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

El anciano se dirigió al mostrador con su propia varita, después de un minuto, entre palabras extrañas, emergió con una caja de metal sellada con un candado mágico, varios segundos después junto con otro juego de extraños hechizos el hombre introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abriendo el rustico objeto. Dentro de la caja reposaba una varita sobre una almohadilla de color rojo vivo, sorprendentemente en un estado impecable, quizás lo único impecable en la tienda. Severus parpadeó impactado, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, definitivamente no era la varita de Harry Potter, ni ninguna que haya visto jamás. Ninguna varita a la que se haya enfrentado en su anterior vida poseía ese color tan inusual.

Era el blanco marfil más puro que haya visto alguna vez en su vida, bueno, quizás en otras prendas u objetos hubiese observado tal magnificencia, probablemente en la fina vajilla Malfoy de la que tanto alardeaba Narcisa o tal vez en algún acabado en piedra sumamente costoso en algún lugar de Hogwarts, pero nunca había visto ese material en una varita, más eso no era lo único extraño. La hermosa vara, era larga, ¿veintiocho? No, quizás treinta y un centímetros, era sumamente recta y pulida en la parte superior como si se tratara de una columna de mármol, en la base, un aro de plata oscura brillante, con un extraño grabado en su interior, se posaba casi al inicio; de allí partían inusuales vetas que rodeaban como ramas la parte inferior, dejando entrever hasta el centro un cristal de color azul rey oscuro. El cristal llamó su atención poderosamente y casi sin poder evitarlo, alargó la mano hacia la varita.

Severus como cualquier mago recuerda la sensación al tocar su primera varita, el calor tibio en los dedos, las chispas de colores, la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo, haciendo su sangre hervir de poder y emoción. No sintió nada de eso. En cambio, sintió una descarga en los dedos, como quien toma un cable dañado que está conectado a una fuente eléctrica, en vez de calor, un frío indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo, el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos dejándolo sin aliento, no hubo luces estrambóticas, sólo el cristal pulido que apenas se entreveía entre las vetas brilló como reconocimiento. Pero no había duda, la varita le había elegido y tenía carácter, podía saberlo con tocarla, caprichosa, exigente, difícil, definitivamente esa varita era única.

―Ha pasado casi un milenio esperándote, pude ser un poco temperamental, pero no hay duda, tú eres su dueño, es sorprendente...

― ¿Un milenio? Es tan vieja ―quizás era un comentario fuera de lugar, pero Tobías tenía una sensación extraña al ver esa vara en las manos de su hijo. Eileen no estaba mejor, con una mirada pidió todas las explicaciones a Ollivander, o bien podría guardar la varita y esperar otro milenio pues no iba a dejar algo extraño en las manos de su bebe.

―Lo sé, es comprensible sus dudas, es una varita extraña, el color, la sensación, el material, el núcleo, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que son las varitas actuales, una obra única. Treinta y seis centímetros, está hecha de una madera sumamente especial y lamentablemente imposible de conseguir en esta época. Scalir, curiosamente, se ha determinado que es un tipo de pino que sólo se encuentra en las islas pequeñas europeas, hay un buen número de descendientes de esta planta en las islas Canarias, pero es una madera muy débil ―El viejo hombre empezó a recoger algo en el mostrador mientras seguía con su explicación.

―El Scalir, más que una madera, parece un metal aun a pesar de su apariencia de mármol, en cierta forma reúne la belleza de estos tres, la sabiduría de los arboles, la historia en las piedras y el deseo de los metales. En esa época, era extraordinariamente difícil de conseguir y de moldear, unos pocos objetos de valor fueron hechos con Scilar, con precios tan elevados que la gente buscaba desesperada uno de estos árboles como si fueran oro. Con decirles que existe el rumor, que Excalibur fue forjada por Merlín usando esta madera, pero eso puede ser sólo un mito. Lo que sí es cierto, señores, es que ésta varita está hecha de Scalir. Mi tataratatara Abuelo, logró moldearla para crear esa varita, sin embargo para ser sincero no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, la historia es de lo más fantasiosa, según su diario encontró un imponente árbol de Scalir en unas ruinas en una misteriosa isla al norte de Irlanda, en la cual encalló luego de un naufragio, tenemos su diario pero la verdad nadie nunca ha podido reproducir esa hazaña.

Severus y Eileen se lanzaron una mirada, ninguno había escuchado sobre eso, pero había muchos mitos sobre la "piedra blanca", con la cual se había construido la gran torre de Avalón, la isla de las manzanas donde la tumba blanca de Arturo moraba ¿coincidencia? Si bien la historia no era tan fantástica como los muggles creían, Merlín realmente existió al igual que Arturo, de hecho, como pocos sabían, Merlín fue estudiante de Hogwarts, un Slytherin para más inri. ¿Podría ser...?

―Es posible ―contestó Ollivander con calma, como si pudiera comprender lo que pensaban exactamente―. Pero no hay ninguna prueba que Scalir sea algo más que una madera especial, es extremadamente duradera, sus cualidades de madera, piedra y metal, hacen que los acabados de ella sean de lo mejor. Muebles, plumas, objetos de gran valor, más que un objeto sumamente mágico parece una especie de joya mágica. Durante muchos años, he esperado por el dueño de esta varita pero al igual que mi padre, sinceramente pensaba que era sólo un objeto de decoración. Retiro mis palabras.

―Y eso de flexible y el núcleo ¿qué? Podría ser posible que una combinación adecuada de todas esa cosas fuera necesario para poder crear una varita con esta extraña madera ―los magos parpadearon serios, el único muggle en la tienda miraba el objeto con determinación, fascinado por la historia.

―Es posible ―concluyó el viejo hombre dándole una mirada extraña a Tobías―. De hecho creo que es la única explicación mi joven amigo, sin embargo ya que la varita nunca respondió a nadie, ni dio muestras de poder, muchos abandonaron la investigación suponiendo que era un fraude. Sobre su flexibilidad o elasticidad no tengo nada que decir, Scilar es una madera que puede ser rígida, suave o frágil, además su centro es más extraño todavía, ni siquiera sabemos que es. Según lo poco que se entiende el diario de mi ancestro, es algo, tal vez una garra o diente, de una extraña criatura gigantesca que encontró en la caverna, aunque varios expertos insisten que es un cristal formado de sangre coagulada, otros que es sábila de un manzano sagrado, en fin, es todo un misterio...

― ¿Y pretendes vendernos algo así y cuanto va a costar, es Scilar no? ―Eileen le lanzaba miradas a la varita con la voz algo chillona del pánico, se suponía que no debían llamar la atención, una varita hecha de que sabe que cosa, de la época de Merlín, que ha esperado un milenio por su dueño, es ponerse un letrero sobre ellos.

―No les cobraré nada, lo único que quiero es que me indiquen sus avances de primera mano, por cierto aquí está el diario de mi ancestro ―ante la atónita mirada de todos el hombre saco de la caja un pequeño escrito, viejo y degastado, incluso con hechizos de éxtasis ya se le notaban los años y el escrudiño al que seguramente fue sometido.

Sin poder evitarlo Severus alargó la mano y tomó el documento con reverencia, la pasta tenía un dibujo en forma de anillo que le recordó a la base de la varita, girándola suavemente entre los dedos se dio cuenta que el aro, era en realidad un anillo idéntico al de la portada, su juvenil mente no pudo dejar de comparar su nueva varita con la famosa Excalibur, esperando por su dueño en silencio, para ofrecerle poder y una corona, casi parecía de película, tenía que probar, un hechizo simple...

― _¡Lumus! ―_ Una corriente le recorrió el brazo, la punta se iluminó como un farol, se movió un poco pero era una luz débil, fría. Quizás...―. _¡Diffindo! ―_Ese fue el final de la silla destartalada, un poco del piso y de la puerta, impresionante. Sin embargo Severus no se inmuto ―. _¡Reparo!_

El reparo no funcionó tan bien como esperaba, de hecho casi podía oír a la varita quejarse: ¿para qué romper para luego repararlo? ¿Para qué luz si es de día? Era difícil de controlar, el hecho que fuera su dueño no significaba nada, pero por alguna razón sabía que era fiel, si perdía o se la quitaban, volvería a él, estaba seguro. Sólo era exigente, mucho más que la de su madre, el pino era así, Scalir era un tipo de pino, raro y supremamente especial, pero con algunas de sus cualidades. Era perfecta.

―Wow ―Severus volteó a sus padres, eran hechizos de primer nivel, pero temía haber mostrado de más. Sin embargo el brillo en los ojos de su padre era incomparable, probablemente si seguía hinchando el pecho saldría volando. El hombre se fue a su hijo con una sonrisa de esas que hacen inmensamente felices a los hijos.

―Quiero los mejores elementos de cuidados de varitas y un estuche especial, creo que usted fabrica algunos a encargo, quiero uno. También quiero que esto quede en secreto, pero sé que eso es imposible. No importa, pero si puede mantener la discreción, no sé, si llegan a hacerle alguna pregunta... ―Eileen miraba a Severus y Tobías que hablaban sobre la varita, Tobías le pedía a su hijo una muestra de su poder, además de que arreglara la puerta que había dañado.

―Una varita poderosa para un mago poderoso, significa un gran destino ―Un hombre como Ollivander era imposible de engañar, sí, eran hechizos de primer nivel, pero hechos con un gran nivel. Severus no podía engañarlos, no del todo, al igual que su varita que latía cuando la magia se usaba con ella, ellos podían verlo, el gran potencial que estaba allí―. Tengo un encargo para esta semana, mi cliente vendrá en estos días, pero puedo hacerle un arreglo con otros que tengo, estoy seguro que le servirá mucho, le venderé ese. Buena suerte Eileen Prince ahora Snape, usted también tiene una gran responsabilidad en las manos.

¿Que si la tenía? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella en su cara? Cada día, desde ese 31 de octubre, hace tres años, ella había visto crecer ese poder, lo había visto evolucionar a una velocidad alarmante, había pensado seriamente en que tipo de destino podía depararle a alguien que era más que un genio, porque había algo especial en su hijo, algo que ella no podía entender ni mucho menos esconder al mundo, en otra época ella habría saltado de la felicidad, con esa arrogancia típica de los sangre pura, pero ahora... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Y si el destino de mi hijo es enfrentar las amenazas de esta época? ¿Y si le tratan como un arma, o peor, una amenaza?

En silencio la mujer caviló todo el camino y la cena tratando de hallar la calma, pero a pesar de haber vuelto al Caldero Chorreante bajo su relativa seguridad, Eileen apenas comió algo, su mente estaba llena de dudas y temores. Cuando se ubicaron en la habitación, un poco preocupado su marido le preguntó con la mirada pues su extraña actitud tenía a Severus un poco alicaído. Lo que debía ser un día magnifico para la familia, parecía haberse convertido en un vaticinio de la perdición. La mujer miró a su hijo que guardaba su varita con cuidado en el estuche especial observando los otros caros instrumentos que le acompañaban, el niño tenía un brillo acuoso en los ojos que le hizo sentir miserable.

―Severus, cariño, mama no está enojada, ni decepcionada, ni nada de eso ―la mujer se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó tiernamente para luego mirarle a los ojos y haberle con seriedad―. Todo lo contrario, ahora sé que estás destinado a ser más grande, fuerte, poderoso de que jamás, jamás imaginé y estoy muy feliz por eso. Pero desearía... que eso saliera a la luz cuando fueras mayor y tuvieras la suficiente madurez para afrontar los inconvenientes que trae el poder, especialmente en el mundo mágico, pueden ser algo difíciles de enfrentar...pero esa varita... es como una señal que las puertas se han abierto, una prueba de tu verdadero potencial ―Severus casi da un respingo pero su madre parecía más perdida en sus pensamientos que en los de él.

―Es increíble... afuera, en el mundo muggle, no podía verlo, pero aquí, es tan real que me sorprende no haberlo visto antes, y sinceramente me impresiona y me siento orgullosa por ello pero me da algo miedo, un gran poder es una gran responsabilidad y en los tiempos que corren, significa mucho peso para un niño como tú ―Severus bajo los ojos sintiéndose atrapado con las manos en la masa pero su madre tomo su barbilla creyendo que el chico tenía miedo de que ella no le dejara ir a Hogwarts―. Aun así, estoy segura que debes ir Hogwarts, debes controlar tu poder, aprender a entenderle y vigilarle. Debes cultivarle, debes llegar a ser el gran hombre que estas destinado a ser, pero eso no depende sólo de ti, nosotros somos tus padres y es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarte, guiarte, nosotros no te dejaremos cargar con esa pesada obligación, ni dejaremos que nadie te obligue a hacerlo, tú, Severus Tobías Snape Prince, eres tú, no un salvador, ni un mesías, un segundo Merlín, ni nada que no quieras ser. Eres un mago que buscará alcanzar su máximo potencial como cualquier otro, por ti y para ti, no por nosotros ni nadie más, lo único que nos interesa a mí y a tu padre es que seas feliz, que seas fuerte, sano, un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Lo entiendes Severus?

Severus se sintió extraño ante esas palabras, es cierto que él siempre fue un mago por encima de la media, modestia aparte, cuando era joven en su otra vida; pero con toda esa experiencia acumulada, con todos esos años y control bajo el mando de dos grandes y aterradores hombres como Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso, estaba seguro de ser alguien bastante fuera de liga. También era consciente que cargaba con un pesado destino, ya sea por su poder o por el conocimiento que traía, estaba claro que iba a ser un punto de apoyo en esta guerra, pero ya estaba preparado para eso, lo había aceptado... Aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en que, si alguna vez Lily hubiese podido tomar a su hijo en sus brazos, con esa misma mirada, consciente del destino que le esperaba, con ese miedo y determinación, con ese mismo dolor y voluntad, Harry Potter hubiese sido mucho más de lo que fue en su mundo.

―Lo sé Mamá ―respondió en pequeño con solemnidad. ¿Así se sintió Potter toda su vida, como una marioneta, como un arma, como un animal listo para ser sacarificado en el matadero, sin nadie que le dijera esas necesarias palabras? Quizás le había juzgado un poco duro... Nah, tampoco hay que exagerar.

―Bien, quiero que nunca olvides eso y que sepas que cuentas con nosotros, no te preocupes por las cosas de esta vieja, pase lo que pase lo resolveremos de alguna manera. Y creo que es mejor que adelantemos lo que podamos de las compras en la tarde y quizás deberíamos tomar un helado para festejar que tengas una linda varita ¿Sí?

Era pesado lo que sentían en ese momento, para Eileen era una lucha por dejar de ser tan pesimista y paranoica, debía dejar de pensar que Severus tenía el peso del mundo en sus hombros; al mismo tiempo para Severus era una lucha por no decir nada sobre sus extraños recuerdos, justo lo que más odiaba en Potter y sus amiguitos (tratando de salvar al mundo ellos solos), pero ¿por qué preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera había llegado, qué tal y todavía existía la posibilidad de que todo tuviera una solución distinta a la del "pasado"? Pero para Tobías, sólo existía una consigna, sea como sea que fuese lo que el destino les deparara, tendrían que ser fuertes y enfrentarlo en familia como siempre habían hecho. Y eso era bueno, porque, el primer round ya corría.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy, pero como ya le he dicho su encargo no está listo todavía, si vuelve pasado mañana...

―Pero me había dicho que ya estaba listo señor Ollivander, que puede hacer en unos días, lo pedí hace meses, yo lo quiero hoy...

Un hombre alto, de unos 45 años, estaba en la tienda del señor Ollivander, unos pasos atrás un joven de unos 15 años, 16 años tal vez, le acompañaba. Ambos era posiblemente padre e hijo por las obvias características similares, el cabello platinado peinado con pulcritud, la cara espigada y la nariz puntiaguda, el rostro de un lampiño aristócrata, con unos ojos claros y profundos, el mayor de tonos azules, el menor de gris plateado, los pómulos eran sobresalientes símbolo de astucia, de piel pálida ambos.

Mientras el joven vestía de una forma un tanto informal con un juego pantalón, camisa y levita de color verde botella con un pañuelo verde claro en el cuello y el cabello, de un largo que llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros recogido en una fina coleta, el mayor lucía una soberbia túnica color azul oscuro, debajo, probablemente, alguna gabardina estilo europeo que combinaban con su caras botas de piel de Dragón, sin lugar a duda ambos conjuntos era ropa excesivamente costosa y fina. Y no hay por qué sorprenderse, el señor Abraxas Malfoy era de esos hombres que creían que el dinero lo podía todo, el dinero y el poder eran lo único que necesitaba.

Por eso un hombre como él no tenía que matarse en encontrar y convencer inversionistas, no, compraba uno que otro político para que se jugaran las cartas a su favor, de la misma manera se había comprado una dulce y simple esposa, sangre pura por supuesto, que le diera un hijo único al que heredar su imponente apellido y del cual alardear cuando sea posible, como en la fiesta de verano con los Black, en donde pudo informar, con falsa modestia, que Lucius había sido elegido prefecto de Slytherin y de paso tranquilizar, con mucho sarcasmo, a la pobre Walburga la cual consideraba a su hijo mayor un total desperdicio. Por eso necesitaba esos estuches y los quería ahora, no mañana.

―Señor Malfoy, la calidad del pedido era muy complicada, yo se lo advertí desde un principio que podían haber demoras en el proceso, supongo que no esperará que le entregue un producto que no esté a la altura de sus requerimientos... ―pero ese hombre no era alguien con quien que Ollivander no pudiera tratar, su punto débil siempre había sido su enorme ego y a consecuencia, siempre se podía mantenerlo a raya.

―Tch... Bueno eso es cierto, supongo que es una cosa delicada exigir lo mejor...

―Por supuesto, los detalle también son importantes, una hermosa varita como la de su hijo merece lo mejores materiales para ser cuidada ―dijo el viejo hombre dirigiéndose al menor.

―Muchas gracias por su cumplido señor Ollivander, estoy seguro que sus productos son de la mejor calidad ―si bien el hijo, al igual que el padre, era un purista sin cuartel, tenía inclinaciones más peligrosas, era mucho más Slytherin de lo que se podía ver. Ollivander prefirió ignorar el tono y contestar con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

―Por cierto hablando de bellas varitas, he oído algunos rumores, la economía del país está un poco fluctuante, incluso usted señor Ollivander debe tener problemas debido a la mala administración actual, gente sin... apellido. Quiero saber si estas circunstancias le agobian, sabe usted que siempre he estado dispuesto a pagar una considerable cantidad por esa hermosa varita blanca que guarda con tanto empeño.

El hombre se removió por completo, Ollivander siempre recibía una que otra propuesta económica por la varita de Scilar, después de mil años muchos le consideraban una pieza de arte y no una varita común, Abraxas Malfoy era uno de ellos. A mala hora ese hombre se había aparecido por allí con su venenoso hijo a sus espaldas, Ollivander no tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar, conocía a ese hombre muy bien, insistiría en ver la varita, negarle una cosa una vez era pasable, dos veces... no tenía escapatoria, con los rumores que corrían las cosas se iban a poner complicadas, pobre Eileen, por lo menos había podido mandarle un mensaje urgente a Dumbledore, ojala el pequeño Severus no se viera afectado por todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

―Muchas gracias por su preocupación señor Malfoy, pero ya he vendido esa varita.

― ¿COMO, A QUIEN?

―A su dueño, un nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts ―Abraxas casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, el mismo Lucius dejó su postura indiferente, esto era material de primera plana.

― ¿La... la varita funciona? ¿Quién es ese niño, un Black o no será Potter... quizás un...?

―Me temo que darle esa información es demasiado...

―Señor Ollivander, la varita es de un blanco puro, la reconoceremos tarde o temprano, mi padre y yo sólo tenemos curiosidad por el hecho, ya que hemos venido hasta acá en vano, porque nuestro encargo ha pasado a ser revisado nuevamente, sería interesante poder tener ese tipo de información ―el brillo casi maligno en los ojos del joven muchacho hizo meditar mucho al viejo, las cartas estaba en la mesa, pero al final tomó una resolución.

―Lo sé joven Malfoy, al igual que ustedes estoy bastante impresionado por esto, pero la madre me ha pedido completa y absoluta discreción hasta que encuentre el momento oportuno para comunicar esa noticia al mundo mágico Inglés y yo le he dado mi palabra, quizás me haya dejado llevar por el momento, pero una promesa es una promesa y yo siempre las mantengo.

En ese momento el viejo Abraxas le mando una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, si bien Lucius tenía unas cualidades excepcionales, era demasiado lanzado, agresivo, impetuoso, quizás era la edad, pero al patriarca de los Malfoy aquella cualidad no le parecía otra cosa que bravuconería. Con una cordialidad venenosa los dos pálidos hombres se despidieron del viejo dejando a Ollivander más preocupado que si le hubieran amenazado para que revelara el nombre del dueño de la varita blanca.

―Padre...

―Disimula Lucius, hemos discutido muchas veces por esto, todavía eres muy joven, no te adelantes a los hechos, paciencia y disimulo, esas son cualidades necesarias para la supervivencia. Espero no tener que repetir eso una vez más ―el tono del mayor era agresivo, aunque su postura era amigable. A pesar de su carácter prepotente y refinado, el hombre podía ser muy brutal, eso Lucius lo sabía.

―Por supuesto Padre.

El joven y el padre vagaron unos minutos por los otros locales, simulando con calma un desinterés que ambos estaban lejos de sentir. Una información como esa era importante por muchas razones diferentes, para el mayor era el fin de un capricho, pero también la posibilidad que alguna familia sangre pura empezara a creerse descendientes de Merlín o del mismísimo Salazar, cosa que su joven hijo debía estar pensando, teniendo en cuenta los poderosos interés de la familia Malfoy en el "nuevo movimiento purista actual" era algo que necesitaban saber. Así, esperaron hasta que se les presentó una oportunidad perfecta.

―Roberts Grey, por Dios cuanto tiempo ―un hombre paliducho salía del banco de Gringotts, era espigado y enfermizo, parecía que se iba desmayar allí mismo. El hombre mostró una gran sorpresa por el saludo pero luego disimuló luciendo una cara lambiscona.

―Señor Malfoy, que gusto volver a verle ¿Acaso viene a hacer alguna diligencia en el Banco? ―mentira, se sentía nervioso y asqueado de verle, los Grey era una pequeña familia sangre pura (bueno a medias) con poco alcance económico y político. Aun así Grey trabajaba en Gringotts, en parte, gracias al peliblanco enfrente de él, que no dudaba en tratarlo como un empleado en su nomina.

―No exactamente, quedé a encontrarme con algunos socios, pero al parecer complicaciones familiares les han retenido. Su hijo comienza en Hogwarts y a la dama se le ocurrió venir a hacer las compras hoy, pero ya sabes cómo son esas cosas, mi socio estas luchando por salir de ese compromiso.

Ese era un juego a dos bandas, por un lado no tenía ni idea que tipo de familia eran los que habían comprado la varita, pero siendo tan costosa, la familia debía ser pudiente, si era así el banco era el mejor lugar para ubicarles. Por otro lado también existía la posibilidad de que Ollivander no hubiese vendido la varita a un valor grande, siempre y cuando la familia fuera pobre, en ese sentido sería complicado relacionarlos con el tipo de socios con los que Malfoy trataba pero por lo menos descartaba posibilidades sin dejarse al descubierto.

―Esas cosas pasan, de hecho hoy tuvimos un cliente en las mismas... ―de repente a Grey se le ocurrió algo― Por cierto señor Malfoy ¿no será su socio el señor Snape?

―Grey, esas cosas no se mencionan ―Lucius observaba a la distancia; había que ver, su padre era un experto en decir cosas que no quería decir sin siquiera decirlas.

―Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy no era mi intención ofenderle o...

―No te preocupes Grey ¿y dime por qué crees que el Señor Snape es mi socio? ―su voz sonó entre interesada y cómplice, dependiendo de la información adoptaría una pose u otra.

―Hoy vino al banco con su esposa e hijo, creo que estaban a punto de iniciar las compras para Hogwarts, primer año creo.

― ¿Y? Eso es lo normal en esta época ―un tono burlón para hacer que la lora hable, parecía que había algo allí, sin embargo no recordaba ningún Snape en su círculo social, ¿extranjero quizás?

―Bueno parecía un hombre de negocios muy importante, el director de banco quedó bastante impresionado y usted sabe que los Goblins no se impresionan con nada. La verdad yo los vi de reojo.

―Grey sabes que para relacionarse conmigo no basta con tener dinero.

―Por supuesto señor Malfoy, pero estoy seguro que eran sangre puras, por lo menos la esposa y sería raro verla con uno que no sea de su categoría. Bueno usted sabe que yo no soy muy bueno con los nombres ni las caras, pero si no estoy mal la mujer era la menor de los Prince, Eileen, creo, la recuerdo de Hogwarts, era menor que yo.

Abraxas casi sale de su fachada, de hecho apenas pudo contenerse, Eileen Prince, si no estaba mal ella estaba desterrada de su familia ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿No se había casado con un muggle? ¿Quizás el hombre era un sangre-sucia o alguien que no tenía el suficiente apellido para los Prince, cosa que no le extrañaría? ¿Snape? No se le venía nadie a la cabeza, aunque recordaba un Snape en algún árbol genealógico, tendría que investigarlo con calma.

―Parece que no has cambiado nada Grey, todavía te falta astucia... pero, al parecer estás ocupado ¿alguna cita importante a estas horas? ―un cambio suave de conversación, que podía ser interpretado de muchas formas, pero por encima de todo se trataba de una salida rápida sin dejar entrever nada.

―No exactamente señor, he pedido un permiso por el cumpleaños de mi hija menor, me dirijo a Florean Fortescue para recoger el pastel y algunos confites― Sin darse cuenta los Malfoy había terminado en el frente de la heladería, sin embargo como no era raro ver a Abraxas Malfoy hablando con gente que lucía medianamente importante, así que no era ningún problema dejarse ver en esa situación.

―Bueno entonces aquí me despido, me alegra saber de ti y tu familia, mándale mis felicidades a tu hija, y espero que siempre tengas en cuenta donde están tus lealtades Grey.

―Po...por supuesto señor Malfoy ―quizás fueran los nervios desaforados pero Grey sintió la necesidad de desviar la atención que se cernía sobre él, no es que no sospechara de que "lado" estaban los Malfoy en la aparente confrontación que se vivía en la actualidad, pero no esperaba que el hombre le hablara de repente, ¿de cuando acá Abraxas Malfoy conversaba con un tipo como él sin segundas intenciones? ¿Acaso quería pedirle alguna reparación por los favores prestados? Estaba perdido si así fuese... entonces, como una aparición, los vio.

― ¡Oh allí está el señor Snape y su familia! ―no tenía nada que ver, pero presa del pánico, su mente no lo pensó, pero para los Malfoy fue casi como encontrar oro.

Hacía el fondo de la heladería, ajenos a lo que sucedía, un hombre alto y de buen porte, junto a su esposa e hijo disfrutaban de un postre exagerado. Con sus ojos críticos Abraxas pudo reconocer a Eileen Prince, sin embargo estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias no le habría notado ni por asomo, recordaba a la chica, quien estuvo entre sus opciones de bodas, pero nunca vio en ella algo que realmente llamara la atención. Tenía en aquella época un aire decadente, era una mujer simple de cabello negro grasoso y piel paliducha, con pocas habilidades excepto pociones. Mucho había de haber cambiado su vida, ahora era una mujer hermosa de lejos con un aire Slytherin francamente impactante, un modelo de esposa más del estilo Black, estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Por otro lado el hombre, no se le hacía familiar en ningún sentido, el corte de cabello era extraño y la barba tipo candado era una moda parisina asociada a los gandules, sinceramente no parecía la gran cosa pero su túnica color verde oscuro le daba un aire peculiar, si era un muggle estaba bien camuflado. Si bien Abraxas analizaba a los adultos para luego despedirse de Grey dándole a entender en parte que los Snape eran los socios de los que hablaba, al mismo tiempo que simulaba no conocerlos, Lucius se fijó en el pequeño niño que les acompañaba.

_**¿Ese es el dueño de la varita blanca? ¿No nos estaremos adelantando en conclusiones? **_

Larguirucho, con una nariz muy grande para su edad, poco agraciado, aunque el cabello se veía brillante y sano. Parecía serio aunque consentido, no le veía ningún tipo de manía, ni nada que le dijera que era alguien débil para manipular, sin embargo si la madre era sangre pura quizás hubiera algo interesante en él, porque, era imposible que la varita de Scilar, la varita blanca que ha dormitado por mil años escogiera a un simple mestizo o un sangre sucia, eso sería una calamidad para la nueva ola de puristas que lo que menos necesitaba era otro mesías al lado del viejo Dumbledore.

―Lucius comprémosle a tu madre esos pasteles que tanto le gustan, mientras, podemos disfrutar de esas nuevas bebidas que tanto llaman la atención ―para cuando Lucius puso su cabeza en la tierra, el tal Grey había desaparecido de la periferia, mientras su padre ya había ordenado algo en el mostrador con bastante prudencia.

El lugar estaba relativamente lleno por lo cual los Snape todavía ignoraban que una serpiente estaba al acecho. Con calma el padre conversó con uno que otro que conocía manteniendo bajo perfil y con el mayor de los disimulos pudo caerle a su desprevenida presa, rodeándola y dejándole sin escapatoria.

― ¡Por Salazar! Yo conozco esa cara. Eileen Prince.

_**Atrapada.**_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

_Varias horas antes..._

Después de varias vueltas por el transitado Callejón Diagon la familia Snape había terminado por calmar los nervios. Por alguna razón, en las horas de la tarde el transito se había multiplicado y de todas las esquinas salían familias, al parecer los administradores del Callejón habían organizado una barata en la semana previa a la entrada a Hogwarts.

Para Severus fue bastante impactante ver a tanta gente, tuvo que controlar el deseo de esconderse de algunos, como también el deseo de perderse entre la muchedumbre y buscar lo único que deseaba encontrar en ese lugar. Sin embargo las posibilidades no eran muy altas, en su otra vida, Severus recuerda que Lily fue a comprar sus útiles unas semanas después de su cumpleaños, ambos niños cumplían en enero por lo cual la carta le llegó en el mismo mes, sin embargo Severus le mintió a Lily diciéndole que él ya había hecho sus compras. Aquello dio pie para una tonta pelea, ya que la chica se sentía traicionada por Severus. La verdad era que no deseaba que Lily viera la precaria situación económica de sus padres, ya era suficiente que todo el barrio fuera consciente de las peleas de sus progenitores como para añadirle más burlas a su vida. Severus se enteró después que la chica logró ir con sus padres ayudada por un agente del ministerio, y aunque la tensión duro un par de semanas más, al final terminaron reconciliándose.

_**Como siempre, excepto esa vez...**_

Severus alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza, estaban en la tienda de Calderos Potage, su madre regateaba por un suministro de calderos y otros instrumentos, mientras su padre hacía guardia, digo, cola en la zona de pago. El lugar estaba lleno. Afortunadamente no había muchos niños de su edad, sólo algunos alumnos mayores, pero nadie que pudiera o quisiera identificar, por ahora lo único que hacía era mirar el mostrador de calderos como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

Pensar en Lily siempre le hacía sentir un vacío inmenso, cosas que fueron y que no son, cosas que pasaron y que dejaron de pasar, toda su vida anterior estuvo entre el deseo de volver al pasado y corregir sus errores... quien iba a imaginar que estaría justo en esa situación. Dejando a un lado todas las intrigas sobre esta nueva vida, era consciente que más que cambiar un pequeño suceso indeseable, a él le habían cambiado su vida por completo, sus padres lo amaban, tenía amigos en el mundo muggle, incluso parecía una persona completamente distinta. Sí, seguía siendo un cabrón, pero ahora tenía más clase.

Aun así seguía aferrado a ese "pasado" como un naufrago a la escotilla de un avión, sin embargo ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a los sucesos, teniendo en cuenta que éste no era ni su tiempo, ni su mundo, ni su vida? ¿Y si Lily no existía aquí? Sí, había visto a Minerva, pero como no había visto su forma humana (tampoco es que ayudara, ella siempre fue una mujer ajada desde que la conocía) no estaba seguro que el cambio en el tiempo fuera algo a no tener en cuenta. Lo único que podía decir es que por lo menos no parecía ser la época de Potter.

_**O por lo menos eso espero, como resulte que el pelmazo de Potter y Lily están ya casados o que tengan más o menos edad que yo, me tiro de un puente.**_

¿Lo haría? ¿Dejaría atrás todo lo que había conseguido simplemente porque ella no estaba su alcance? ¿Acaso, Lily Evans, seguía siendo el pináculo de su vida?

―No entiendo porque se les ha ocurrido hacer esta estúpida barata en este día, lo único que hay es gentuza por todas partes, no te despegues de mi muchacho, por Dios, ¿no haces nada bien verdad? Quédate aquí mejor.

―Sí mamá ―el tiempo se detuvo para Severus sin poder evitarlo, mientras pensaba las voces llegaban lejanas, como un murmullo arrullador, pero esa voz la escuchó fuerte y claro, como el sonido de uñas sobre un tablero.

Algún Dios allá arriba se estaba riendo de él, seguro, o quizás era el diablo en persona que había venido a demostrarle que éste, definitivamente, no era el paraíso. Era increíble, justo en ese momento lleno de dudas en que necesitaba reencontrarse con alguien de su época, ahora que deseaba ver a alguien que le confirmara sus sospechas, venía y se encontraba con él, con nadie más que él, justo detrás de él estaba el niño, el hombre que había, por poco, acabado con su vida.

_**No lo mires, no le prestes atención, espera a que se de vuelta luego miras disimuladamente, cálmate Severus, ya no eres Snivellus, eres...**_

―Hey te estoy hablando ¿estás sordo? ―todas las fibras de su ser se erizaron, esa maldita voz, esa maldita voz arrogante―. O será que eres medio idiota...

_**¡Trágame, trágame tierra, ahora!**_

Nada sucedió. Y sinceramente no tenía por donde huir. __

―Uhmm, lo...― _**no,**_ _**no puedo, ¿por qué me tengo que disculpar? Mándalo al diablo o a comer de la que sabemos. No, no, no seas infantil, ten calma, es sólo un mocoso de 11 años, tú puedes con él**_―. Lo siento, estaba muy entretenido...

― ¿En unos calderos, eres un empollón o qué?― Un tic nervioso casi aparece en la sien de Severus. 11 años, cabello oscuro y bien arreglado, a pesar de su edad tenía buena altura y porte, los ojos de un hermoso color gris, una personalidad arrogante a más no poder. El némesis natural de Severus o por lo menos en su otra vida.

―Sí, me gustan las pociones...

― ¿Pociones? ―el niño le miró con profundidad, para luego ladear sus labios en una sonrisa burlona y ofensiva. Severus casi podía sentir las hebras de su paciencia desquebrajarse.

―Sí, pociones ―en ese momento el niño abrió la boca para decir algo gracioso o por lo menos para él―. No me interrumpas ¿nunca te han dicho que interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan es de mala educación? No te conozco, ¿Es que tus padres no te han dicho que no hables con extraños?

La voz de Severus debió sonar segura y autoritaria, aunque para el niño sonó desafiante y chillona que contesto con la misma altanería.

―Hay que ver, empollón y miedica. Que patético.

De alguna manera, sus palabras trapazaron alguna gruesa armadura en Severus, por que sintió como algo se desquebrajaba en su interior. Algo que pensaba estaba controlado; el pasado le estaba golpeando, desde adentro.

Tenía razón, era patético. Era patético, pequeño y molesto ¿por qué ese niño gritaba y rabiaba, no sabía que eso hacía más feliz a los que le molestaba? Él ni siquiera se sintió ofendido por esas palabras, por esa arrogancia, hasta tenía ganas de darle unas palmadas en la cabeza. Era ridículo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que se veía ese niño hablándole de esa manera ¿quién demonios creía que era? Ni siquiera se conocían, no era amigos ni nada, él no sabía nada de Severus Snape ¿por qué debía importarle lo que pensara o dijera de él?

Sí, cierto, nadie sabía quién era realmente Severus Snape, ni siquiera él mismo ¿quién demonios era? ¿Quién demonios soy? No se suponía que el viejo Severus Snape estaría rezongando, sintiéndose avergonzado, ofendido, dolido, soltando veneno con su lengua viperina. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se molestaba? Todos esos niños riéndose, burlándose, diciendo todas esas estupideces, pero ellos no sabían nada de él. Como era su vida, que era lo que quería, lo que deseaba, siempre, siempre tratándolo mal, menospreciándolo, recordándole no que no tenía nada en el mundo, que no era nada.

Dentro, muy dentro de Severus, algo se movió, todo a su alrededor despareció excepto el vidrio del mostrador, en él, una imagen del pequeño y grasiento Severus se mostraba, insultado, menospreciado, usado, lloraba. Patético.

_**Lo sé, ahora puedo saberlo, no lo había sentido. Duele, duele, es horrible, le importaba porque dolía... Alguien, alguien que me ame, alguien me necesite, alguien que me vea, alguien que acepte mi existencia... pero, yo...**_

La imagen desdibujada de él dejo de llorar, su yo pasado en frente de él le miró con esos grandes ojos negros brillantes, no tenía ni idea que era lo que pasaba pero quería creer que se encontraba en el límite de su subconsciente ¿verdad?

_**Creo que ya lo has entendido, ¿sabes?... tú...tú ya no eres yo. Yo sólo soy una parte de ti. Tú... ya no necesitas huir, correr, ni buscar, ni esperar...yo, ya no necesito salir de este pozo oscuro de dolor, porque yo soy tú, tú eres el único que debe salir, ve y busca tu destino.**_

Estaba riendo. Su reflejo estaba riendo. Con esa sonrisa tímida de quienes han encontrado algo que buscaban desde hace tiempo. Era verdad, él ya no era el viejo Severus, ya no tenía esas heridas, esa desesperación, pero aun así, el viejo Severus era parte de él, el viejo Severus había existido, en un mundo donde sufrió, odió, amó... pero el viejo Severus ya no existía en este mundo, excepto, en sí mismo.

―Hey ¿Eres retrasado mental o qué? ―Severus despertó de su letargo, se había quedado viendo el vidrio enfrente de él como un idiota, con ese odioso niño molestándole, mientras hacía esa especie de retrospección. En frente de alguien que podía hacerle a vida imposible con esas estúpidas bromas pesadas. Y se echó a reír―. Eres un rarito, seguro y tus padres te dejaron por aquí para no pasar vergüenza ―un minuto de silencio, y Severus pudo tranquilizarse y contestar.

― ¿Eso piensas, quien sabe? Quizás tengas razón ―ni violencia, ni indiferencia, sólo puro sarcasmo, de hecho Simmons era más atrevido.

―SEVERUS, HIJO, NOS VAMOS ―Severus vio a sus padres en medio de la muchedumbre, los adultos acababan de pagar y su madre le apuraban por salir, contenta por haber logrado un muy buen precio por todo lo que había comprado a pesar del gentío.

― ¿Severus? De verdad tus padres te odian, que nombre más horrible.

―Mejor que Sirius Black sí es―quizás era por el tono como lo había dicho, pero a Sirius le dio la impresión que no se refería a su nombre sino a su familia. Como si lo supiera.

―Hey, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Pera ya era tarde, Severus se había marchado riendo, hacía su nueva vida.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Primero que nada, que fue eso del principio?**_

**Ganas de hacer algo diferente, me sentía con ganas de probar esa técnica de escritura, pero bueno, para aquellos que no le haya quedado claro que fue lo que pasó en resumen: Simmons pico a Severus insultándolo y el chico respondió, ambos se agarraron y Severus se tambaleó hacia la lagunilla. La idea de Simmons era acusarlo aprovechando que los adultos estaban lejos ya que Severus se había alejado de ellos pero Christopher se les acercó para arruinarles los planes, lo que nadie imaginó fue que Severus tuviera una explosión mágica con tanta potencia como para abrir un hueco hasta los dos chicos. Dicho eso, lo único que puedo decirles es que: no es verdad, Severus no es tan poderoso. **

**En fin, la zanja se abrió y Severus reaccionó inconscientemente, como en su intento de salvar a los dos niños se iba poner en peligro, Severus rompió los encantos de su madre alertándola y lanzándose sobre ellos, salvándolos. **

_**¿Eso quiere decir que alguien más estaba allí?**_

**De verdad pensaban que iba hablar de Walker esto, Walker lo otro para no meterlos en el fuego, jajaja, sobre qué, cómo y cuándo sobre esta familia más adelante. Pero sí, un miembro de los Walker abrió la zanja a propósito. **

_**¿La varita blanca de Scilar?**_

**Esa parte sí estaba planeada, desde el principio he arreglado un monto de cosas que no son cannon (parte de la historia real) sólo por esa varita. Es muy importante en la historia, además de irónico, si pudiera mencionar un objeto de mala suerte para Severus, las varitas serian sin ninguna duda la primera opción. **

_**¿Y Hogwarts qué, de nuevo, otra vez?**_

**¿Pensaron que era Lucius con quien se encontraban verdad?... reconózcanlo jajaja... Bueno, la verdad al principio lo planee así, pero luego no pude evitar meter a Sirius. Esa loca parte del espejo era importante, ya que luego de Lucius, vendrá otro gran encuentro, jaja apuesto que saben con quién, es posible que al próximo cap le meta mucha gasolina, ya que esto es como decirlo, el final del prologo?... no puedo evitar escribir tanto, lo siento. **

_**¿Octavo capítulo?**_

**No se preocupen, tuve un parón por muchas razones, en especial porque mi musa literaria cansada de mi musa científica, decidió irse de vacaciones. No ya en serio, exprimí mi cerebro en mi trabajo, soy Física recuerdan, hasta ahora he dejado de soñar con problemas inversos regularizados, ondas y crosslines. Necesitaba unas vacaciones, estuve a un paso de volverme loca. Pero esperemos que pueda seguir con un poco más de rapidez, pero siempre les traigo caps largo ¿no? Aunque a éste le di un revisada suave cualquier error tengan compasión jejej... mejor aprovecho esta racha y me iré a escribir el 8. **

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	8. El Precio de la Felicidad

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Bien, pongámosle picante a esta historia a ver si avanza. **

**Resumen Cap: Severus ha comprendido por fin la verdad detrás de su nueva existencia, pero a pesar que desea vivir una nueva vida sin las ataduras de su vida pasada, hay cosas que, lamentablemente, no se pueden cambiar. Mientras hay otras que ha cambiado sin siquiera darse cuenta.**

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

― _¿Severus? De verdad tus padres te odian, que nombre más horrible._

―_Mejor que Sirius Black sí es―quizás era por el tono como lo había dicho, pero a Sirius le dio la impresión que no se refería a su nombre sino a su familia. Como si lo supiera. _

―_Hey, ¿Quién te crees? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Pera ya era tarde, Severus se había marchado riendo, hacía su nueva vida. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL PRECIO DE LA FELICIDAD**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Albert Douglas pertenecía al honorable cuerpo de Aurores a cargo del Ministerio Inglés desde hace ya más de 30 años, prácticamente había pasado de Hogwarts al servicio, viviendo toda su joven adultez en medio de una guerra fría. De piel caucásica y ojos de color marrón oscuro, con el bigote siempre erizado parecía una vieja gárgola guardiana, aun con sus 60 y tantos, conservaba un cuerpo fortachón pero lleno de tantas cicatrices como arrugas en su cara. Un monumento al deber, como solían llamarle su compañeros.

En su época clímax, el mago tenebroso Grindelwald amenazaba a la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo evitando a Inglaterra; ¿las razones? El mago oscuro le tenía miedo a un enfrentamiento directo con el llamado mago más poderoso del siglo, pero ante la negativa de Dumbledore de intervenir directamente, el cuerpo de Aurores siempre estaba tenso esperando a que un día el mago tenebroso decidiera involucrar a la isla. Aun así las cosas no fueron tan fáciles cuando el no pactado tratado de paz entre esos dos poderosos hombres se rompió, fue como un gran terremoto, si la tensa calma antes del enfrentamiento le había resultado insoportable las consecuencias del choque de esos dos trenes casi le había dejado sin aire.

Para la historia, el Auror Douglas se encontraba entre los pocos hombres que han visto a Albus Dumbledore en su máximo esplendor, en aquel tan afamado duelo que parecía romper todos los esquemas posibles, haciendo que cientos de hombres se preguntaran que tipo de magia era esa, fue un episodio de su vida tan terrible e impactante que desde siempre ha tenido al viejo director de Hogwarts en un pedestal, en uno que dice: no te metas con él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Quizás fuera esa confianza ciega, lo que mantenía al cuerpo de Aurores con cierta tranquilidad; la, quizás, quimérica idea de que el hombre era invencible, había hecho que los años de paz fueran sólo tiempo para trabajar con moderación y en paz. No quiere decir que los Aurores no tenían trabajo por hacer, la verdad siempre había algún loco con ganas de problemas, organizaciones ilegales, ventas anónimas, graciosos a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no era lo mismo que tener que lidiar con un maniático sicópata con un ejército de Inferi. Justo como ahora.

Era una realidad que los criminales siempre iban a estar allí, pasara lo que pasara, está en naturaleza ya sea muggle o mágica, sin distinción, era por eso que existían los Aurores (o los policías en el caso muggle), para detenerlos y proteger a la sociedad. Sin embargo el problema con los magos oscuros, es que eran la encarnación de la desesperanza, creaban un ambiente de terror que terminaba sacando adeptos y enemigos por todas partes. Era por eso que eran llamados Magos Oscuros. Y lo peor es que siempre iban con una bandera ridícula y xenófoba, siempre desquitándose con el más débil o con aquellos que no opinaban como él o ella.

Quizás era esa circunstancia la que había hecho que se involucrara en sucesos, que visto desde otro punto de vista, podían parecer indecorosos para un noble Auror. Para ser sinceros Douglas odiaba el trabajo en exceso, sin bien lo hacía con pulcritud, no era de los que buscaban figurar como si fueran estrellas de Quidditch. Los Aurores eran miembros de la comunidad encargados de proteger a la ciudadanía mágica, hacían su trabajo y ya, bajo esa consigna había vivido toda su vida. Al tener una esposa y una hija, la vida misma le hizo reafirmarse en ese pensamiento, ser jefe del cuerpo de Aurores era mucho trabajo; para él, que había sacrificado mucho de su vida en pro de la sociedad era pedir demasiado.

Por eso prefería entrenar a los nuevos cadetes, aquello era tan agotador como ser jefe pero menos llamativo, además de vez en cuando se encargaba de casos en los bajos fondos, tráfico y esas cosa. Así fue como le conoció.

A su colega y superior le habría dado un infarto si supiera las cosas que había hecho, especialmente porque era un poco paranoico; pero en su opinión Eileen Prince estaba muy lejos de ser una snob Slytherin. Después de una caza desmesurada por encontrar al tal "Maestro" caer en sus garras por una poción para su nieta era una de las cosas que más le apenaban, pero más vergüenza le daba admitir que todas su preconcepciones del gordo y malicioso "Maestro" se cayeron al encontrar a una chica de la misma edad de su hija, tratando de huir de su propia sangre, apoyada por un viejo amigo que entendía su situación.

Para Douglas no había ninguna duda, de la misma manera que no la tenía Wells, que Eileen podría fácilmente convertirse en una de las mejores pocionistas de Inglaterra, con todo en regla y sin ese macabro anonimato en el que se ocultaba el "Maestro", pero eso era lo mismo que darle armas a la familia Prince para destruir a su familia. Mala suerte, porque en los tiempos que corrían Eileen debía hacer todo lo posible por permanecer en el anonimato, su familia corría un gran peligro si "algunos" de esos hombres de negro y mascaras blancas se les ocurría ponerla en la mira. O por lo menos ese era la idea...

― ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO POR LOS CALZONES DE MERLÍN Y TODA LA ROPA INTERIOR DE LOS ANTIGUOS MAGOS?

―Douglas, ¿quieres bajar la voz, por favor? No necesito empeorar más mi situación.

― ¿Empeorar tu situación? ¿Cuál situación? ¿Tu detención por querella publica, las posibilidades que alguien se dé cuenta de tus últimas "actividades" o el hecho que acabas de ganarte a Abraxas Malfoy y todo su sequito, de enemigos mortales? Ilumíname Eileen, porque sinceramente no creo que sea peor.

―La verdad, bueno...

El viejo hombre revoloteó su gran mano sobre ella, ambos personajes se encontraban en una sala pequeña, el espacio era reducido y gris lleno de extraños símbolos, una mesa de madera bastante cutre en el medio y dos sillas sencillas eran sus únicos inmuebles, en una de las sillas estaba Eileen, cabizbaja, con el cabello algo quemado y la túnica hecha jirones en algunas partes. La otra silla estaba vacía, el viejo Auror con su traje oficial, se paseaba como león enjaulado de la consternación, no quería saber sobre el asunto, no deseaba saberlo, porque de alguna manera lo imaginaba, el reporte hablaba por ella. El reporte del grupo de novatos que tuvo que ir hasta el Callejón Diagon por que dos magos estaban en pleno duelo mortal, aparentemente provocado por una discusión sobre una estúpida varita blanca. La varita milenaria.

―Ok, entiendo... No, no voy a ser hipócrita, no lo entiendo Eileen ―concluyó dándole un manotazo a la mesa―. Es cierto que la situación de la varita blanca de tu hijo es complicada y quizás traería problemas, pero se podía manejar, con discreción y astucia, más si se trataba de un hombre como Abraxas Malfoy, por Merlín, tu eres la maldita Slytherin aquí, luego andáis por allí diciendo que nosotros los Gryffindor no tenemos instinto de supervivencia y no sé más.

―Slytherin o no, soy una madre y una esposa, lo que hizo Abraxas Malfoy está lejos de ser tolerable, ese hombre se acercó a mí y mi familia con sus aires de grandeza, nos sondeó como animales a la venta, nos insultó, nos denigró con su sonrisa de sapo y luego pretendió hechizar a mi marido por que era un muggle mientras su hijo intimidaba al mío. Puedes ponerte todo lo rojo que quieras, no me arrepiento de dejarle como le dejé, se lo merecía, él y su estúpido hijo estirado. Tienes suerte que no lo haya mandado a San Mungo.

El viejo tuvo que luchar contra la risita que le vino, estaba bastante seguro que la mayoría de personas en la heladería, y algunos de sus compañeros, opinaban lo mismo, sin embargo una cosa era reírse de las circunstancias y otra asumir las consecuencias. En este caso, las últimas ibas a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

―Los testigos no van a cooperar, mucha gente dice que Malfoy estaba conversando con ustedes y tu marido fue quien comenzó la discusión, sobre los chicos ni hablemos. Va haber problemas Eileen y no es una cuestión de dinero o poder, aunque todo quede aquí, es grave y lo sabes.

―Tú lo has dicho, soy una Slytherin, no me defendí por mi orgullo herido y alguna estúpida cosa del honor, conozco a esta gente, soy una serpiente y no muestro mis dientes sino es para morder, si no tengo un plan detrás. Abraxas es un imbécil, se dejó llevar por su ego, siempre ha sido así; pero no sería capaz de admitir que una mujer le venció en duelo, tratará de mantener todo en alguna historia sobre amantes, histeria de mujeres, tonterías, pero sobre todo es consciente que no me va temblar la mano para vengarme si lo ocurre volver a provocarme, él lo sabe, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé.

― ¿Te estás olvidado que estás hablando con un Auror, Eileen, en un interrogatorio?

―Entonces porque no hacen algo maldita sea, cualquier persona que sienta que su familia puede ser agredida la defendería con todo lo tiene, no puedes juzgarme por ello. Estaba tranquila, fui amable, hipócrita más bien, aguante todo lo que pude pero entonces atacaron a mis hombres y los defendí, lo siento, pero esa gente no puede ir por el camino pretendiendo que todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que ellos digan y aguantar sus ataques porque pueden mencionar sus putos ancestros hasta la sopa elemental.

Douglas la miró casi sin poder reconocerla, en el poco tiempo que tenía de tratarse con la joven muchacha había aprendido a estimarla y admirar su coraje. Él sabía que tan difícil era para una Sangre Pura de linaje oscuro encontrar la paz luego de haber hecho la peor traición a su clase, casarse con un muggle; dejando a un lado el casarse con alguien no adecuado según las normas de su familia, casarse con un muggle era una invitación a la venganza, siendo mujer, débil y joven su familia no dudó en eliminarla junto con su esposo e hijo, al ser sólo una bruja protegiendo el inusual hogar. Era una realidad que había confinado a varios a Azkaban o al beso del Dementor.

Oculta y marginada del mundo mágico Eileen parecía haber desarrollado una fobia a su vida pasada, dadas las circunstancia él mismo le había recomendado cautela, en ese entonces la pelinegra se había mostrado tan reacia a volver que se la imaginó como un conejo asustadizo, tratando de que nadie la reconociera, temblorosa, paranoica, alguien que poco a poco iba poder recuperar su seguridad hasta dejar de tener miedo a su sombra. Pero jamás pensó que podía verla encenderse como una valquiria de esas antiguas, poderosas y mortales, sólo por defender a su hijo y su esposo. Definitivamente Abraxas Malfoy era un imbécil, _**No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido Idiota**_, esa era la consigna de Hogwarts y no era un chiste, es el mejor consejo que podían dar los cuatro fundadores a sus estudiantes.

―He hablado con Moody ―sentenció el agente de la ley, esperando tener la misma calma que la pocionista―. Sabes que con todo esto de la política y su... personalidad está a un paso de dejar la dirección de Aurores pero estoy seguro de que él está más feliz que tú por lo que le hiciste a Malfoy, debe estar afuera esperando a reclutarte para la institución o algo así.

―No tienes que ser sarcástico Douglas, si fuera sido un Black o Lestrange lo hubiera pensado, o mejor dicho, hubiera sido una batalla de veneno, intelectual. Pero, por favor, Abraxas siempre fue un mago mediocre, incluso en las artes oscuras, no tiene suficiente sangre fría para hacer las cosas, depende mucho de su imagen y dinero. Lo que hizo no será aplaudido por su "grupo" no dirá nada hasta tener las cosas claras, confía en mí sobre eso, yo conozco a los de mi especie.

―No me gusta esto Eileen, te has puesto una diana en tu cabeza quieras reconocerlo o no. Tu hijo también tiene interesado a Moody, hasta tu esposo, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

―No me hagas esto Albert ―explotó la bruja, como una niña a la que le han negado su tan deseado regalo de navidad―. Lo sé, no soy estúpida, pero una cosa es mantener la compostura y otra es permitir que me traten como un criminal, sí, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ojala pudiera crear una burbuja y evitar que alguien más nos tuviera en la mira, desaparecer en otro país, olvidarlo todo pero ¿para qué? Mi hijo va a estar en la mira de todas formas, sí o sí. Ya lo he aceptado, es especial, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era gastar un farol y darme algo de tiempo. Y Malfoy fue directo a mí, con toda su gilipollez, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que lastimara a Tobías o a Severus y se fuera sin más?

―No, por supuesto que no, pero pudiste dejarlo así, venir aquí y poner una denuncia.

―Eso sería mostrar debilidad al enemigo.

―Oh sí, ustedes los Slytherin y su mundo de maquinaciones, estaba bien si pensabas darle una paliza, cosa que parece que Malfoy necesitaba, pero lo hubieras hecho con más calma, sin espectadores... 2000 galeones Eileen, reparaciones por 2000 galeones (15000 dólares), tienes suerte de que no hubieran terminado con una demanda.

―Bien, está bien tienes razón, enloquecí, lo que quieras ¿ahora qué? ¿Tengo que besarle el culo al imbécil ese para que me dejen salir de aquí o qué? ―Douglas suspiró, Wells le había advertido que Eileen se volvía muy grosera cuando estaba nerviosa, atacaba cuando se sentía indefensa, se encerraba como una ostra cuando no tenía la razón.

―Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, este interrogatorio es puro teatro, ya hable con Moody, todo está arreglado... ―de pronto la pelinegra le miró suspicaz―. No, no, Moody no sabe nada de... nada. Sólo sabe que eres una amiga, conocida de mi hija, y que tengo una deuda muy grande contigo, cosa que es verdad ¿no?

Eileen sonrió a pesar de todo, si el viejo Roger era una figura paterna para Tobías, Douglas lo era para Eileen, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de tratar con el Auror y con Wells, a ambos los considera miembros importantes de su familia y estaba segura de quien le debía algo a alguien, era ella a ellos.

―Deja de apelar a mi lado sentimental ¿quieres? Está bien, siento mucho mi exabrupto. Lo acepto, me deje llevar por las circunstancias, pero no sabes lo impotente que me sentí cuando ese idiota hechizo a Tobías, humillándolo por no poder ser un mago ni tener el poder para proteger a su familia. Sin embargo lo hice, en parte, porque puedo conseguir algo bueno de esa actitud, es una apuesta loca, pero hay que tomar medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados.

―Mostrarte más fuerte de lo que eres te llevará a tomar cargas que no te corresponden Eileen, espero que estés lista para eso.

―Lo sé, pero eso ayudará a Severus a tener un estatus en Hogwarts, no tienes ni idea lo pesado que es ser un don nadie o un debilucho en esa institución. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles Douglas. Pero cambiemos de tema por favor, quiero ir a ver a mis chicos; supongo que como es Moody, no habrá problemas más allá del dinero ¿Van a poner una aviso en mi registro mágico?

―No, Malfoy no presentó cargos, asumo que tu tampoco vas a presentarlos ―la muchacha asintió con la cabeza―. No vamos a profundizar en este tema, no ahora, pero voy a dejar abierta una carpeta por si se vuelve a presentar algún incidente. Malfoy será informado, Alastor debe estar haciendo eso, estaremos pendientes y realmente espero que no pase algo que lamentar.

― ¿Sobre Tobías?

―Es tu marido Eileen, sino se hubiera metido en medio de la pelea de dos magos que podían matarlo, lo consideraría poco hombre para una mujer como tú ―la expresión del hombre cambio un poco tomando la carpeta amarilla en la mesa―. Pero es sorprendente que no haya resultado afectado, ni un rasguño... ¿Un _protego_ a los 11 años Eileen?

―Eso fue... ―Eileen no encontró palabras para describirlo―. ¿Control de menores va a poner una multa?

―Para nada, ni siquiera ha entrado a Hogwarts― el hombre volvió a mirar la carpeta en donde salía una foto del menor―. Es fuerte, inteligente y orgulloso. Será Gryffindor, sí 100%.

―No delires quieres, aunque últimamente haría cualquier cosa para que no fuera a Slytherin, sobre todo después de mandarle un _Furnuculus_ a Lucius Malfoy seguido de una _maldición de Babosas._

―Lo sé, Mady nuestra enfermera, dijo que había sido magia de primera clase, hechizos a toda regla. Tu pequeño va ser la nueva celebridad de Hogwarts.

― ¿Por qué luces tan feliz por eso, Douglas? Hace días lo regañé porque su magia se descontroló y ahora...

― ¿El mal ejemplo quizás?

― ¡Oh cállate! Le dejé claro que los adultos si podemos hacer esas cosas.

―Tengo una hija y una nieta Eileen, un acto vale más que mil palabras, por cierto mi pequeña está unos años arriba de tu hijo, sería bueno que se conocieran antes ¿Visítanos, quieres? No te preocupes, lo haremos lo más discretamente posible. Pero tu hijo puede verse beneficiado, es bueno que tenga alguien en quien apoyarse en Hogwarts y te sientas más tranquila. Tú vas a tener muchos problemas con todo esto, algo me dice que, incluso, pueden llegar a nuestro secreto. Sea como sea, éste es el camino que escogiste.

―Lo sé, no me lo repitas ―de repente una duda se alojó en su mente―. ¿Te arrepientes de ayudarme a pesar de ser Auror?

―Te ayudo porque soy un Auror y porque soy tu amigo― refutó el hombre con agresividad―. Alastor Moody haría lo mismo, incluso Dumbledore.

―Por supuesto, ¿somos los adultos no? Estas batallas las tenemos que librar nosotros, los adultos, no ellos en un futuro lejano.

Quizás Douglas se sentía demasiado pesimista sobre la situación, pero había mucha verdad en esas palabras desesperadas. Si ellos no hacían algo ahora por detener ese nuevo movimiento, el futuro se vislumbraba negro, sombrío, aterrador, no importaba para los viejos que ya tenía un paso en el más allá, pero los jóvenes serían los que tendrían que enfrentar todo eso, el sólo imaginar que personas como Malfoy siquiera se acercaran a su familia le hacía entender las acciones de Eileen, las acciones de muchas personas que estaban en esa mismas circunstancias.

Era horrible pensar, que al igual que él hace muchos años, niños como Severus o su Alice tendría que alistarse para una guerra apenas abandonaran sus estudios, en vez de vivir con calma su juventud, se iban a tener que enfrentar al miedo y a la muerte, en vez de poder reír y vivir la vida iban a estar por allí enterrando muertos y curando heridas. El hombre tiritó de sólo pensarlo. Ellos no podían permitir eso, simplemente no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que un salvador apareciera mágicamente, tenía que haber algo que ellos pudieran hacer.

―Tal vez todo esto ha pasado por alguna razón.

― ¿Por qué te pones tan serio ahora? ―Eileen parpadeó confundida, el hombre en frente de ella estaba muy serio.

―No me hagas caso, digamos que la voz de una Slytherin y madre preocupada me ha hecho considerar algunas cosas.

―Sea lo que sea, no vayas por allí haciendo locuras Gryffindor ―Douglas le miró de mala manera, como queriendo señalar que era ella la que estaba haciendo locuras Gryffindor pero al final simplemente desestimó el comentario. Eso de las casas de Hogwarts estaba muy sobrevalorado, esperaba que el pequeño Severus pudiera aprender a verlo de esa manera tan rápido como su Alice lo había logrado. La idea aumentaba sus ganas de presentárselo a su familia.

―Como sea, te mando una lechuza para que nos reunamos en estos días, hablaré con Wells a ver si se le puede despegar a esa "prometida" que tiene.

―Imposible, le cela como un perro y no la culpo. Sigo insistiendo que Eduard no ha dejado de ver a Margie, esa chica es sólo un plato de segunda mesa, o tercero si nuestro amigo no ha encontrado otra idiota que le haga caso ―desdeñó la pelinegra―. Pero bueno, me parece que una reunión de urgencias es lo ideal, el Profeta seguramente no dirá nada pero de todas formas él se enterara en el Ministerio.

―No estará contento, pero ahora vete a ver a tus amores, yo terminaré de arreglar este asunto.

Eileen no se hizo repetir la orden, sabía que de no ser por Douglas sus acciones le hubieran arruinado por completo las vacaciones. Cabizbaja y serena la chica salió acompañada por algún novato, por lo que pudo ver del ambiente, al parecer las riñas entre mestizos y sangre pura estaba a la orden del día. Al fondo la chica vislumbró a Alastor Moody junto con Abraxas, a su lado, una espigada rubia, seguramente su esposa y su hijo, acompañados de varios tipos, guardaespaldas seguramente. La mujer no quería más problemas, por lo cual pasó rápida y sin llamar más la atención, con un poco de rigidez se acercó al hombre y sus acompañantes, aprovechando la presencia del jefe de Aurores.

―Malfoy, señores ―saludó con cortesía―. Es lamentable éste infortunio en el que nos hemos visto envueltos, debo decir que mi comportamiento estuvo desproporcionado. Ruego me disculpe por mis acciones precipitadas, me he dejado llevar por la histeria.

Cualquier idiota pensaría que la chica se estaba disculpando por haberle atacado adrede, pero Abraxas Malfoy era un Slytherin consumado, lo que Eileen lamentaba era no haberse tranquilizado a tiempo y luego haberle atacado en un callejón oscuro para hacerle un daño más letal. Casada con un muggle o no, Eileen era un Prince, la amenaza no era en vano, una lástima haberse dado cuenta de eso tan tarde.

―Entiendo querida, eso pasa en algunas mujeres cuando se sienten desprotegidas, mis comentarios fueron demasiados agrios, lamentablemente me di cuenta de eso tarde y por eso dejé que se desahogara conmigo, soy un caballero ante todo.

Eileen sonrió de forma cínica, que manera más elegante de insultar a Tobías, en toda la velada el rubio no había hecho otra cosa ¿Acaso Abraxas se arrepentía de haberle rechazado en aquella venta de esposas? Si él lo lamentaba, ella no. Primero muerta que caer en manos de un Malfoy.

―Entonces nuestros problemas de dicción están pagados por completo. Reitero mis disculpas a tu hijo, joven Malfoy, sé que mi Severus tiene un carácter terrible a pesar de su edad, espero que no le tengas en cuenta este altercado.

Douglas apareció en la periferia, llamado por alguna secretaria. El espectáculo que estaban dando los Slytherin era para tomar palco, Moody se sentía tentado a sentarse y llamar para que le trajeran unas palomitas. Por un lado el brillo agresivo en los ojos grises de Lucius, le advirtió que el chico había entendido el mensaje debajo de tanta palabrería educada.

―Bueno supongo que todo queda en esto señores, señoras. El cuerpo de Aurores espera que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Ya que ambos son miembros respetables de nuestra comunidad ―Lucius hizo una muesca, sintiéndose insultado de ser comparado con esa familia―, y que es la primera vez que se presenta esta situación lo dejaremos pasar sólo con una multa para indemnizar a los afectados.

―Quizás debería ponerme la multa sólo a mi Auror Moody, tal como dije, soy un caballero no quiero que la señora o su familia se vean afectados económicamente.

―No hay necesidad de eso Abraxas ―saltó Eileen por el tono melindroso, casi como si dijera que los Snape eran unos pobretones―. De hecho puede ser al contrario, mi marido pagará por todos los daños y por cualquier otra cosa, esa es una pequeña cifra en comparación de nuestro buen nombre. No quiero que nadie más se vea afectado por este bochornoso incidente.

Malfoy abrió los ojos recordando al flaco de Grey, el muy inútil había confundido a ese miserable muggle con un importante hombre de negocios. A pesar de lo poco que pudo observarlo, debía reconocer que parecía alguien con dinero, debía averiguar con calma, Eileen ya por si sola se mostraba bastante peligrosa. Ese: cualquier otra cosa, resaltaba que la mujer le atacaría al cuello en cualquier momento.

―Las multas son individuales señora Snape, Alastor creo que lo mejor sería levantar el acta para que estos señores puedan irse tranquilos. Por cierto señora Snape, su esposo y su hijo han preguntado por usted, quizás deba ir a verlos.

Douglas intervino rápidamente, antes que el pandemonio volviera a desatarse, tal y como estaban las cosas era inevitable que la familia Malfoy y la familia Snape se declararan la guerra, pero por lo menos se podía retrasar el hecho cuanto pudiera.

Eileen, con una calma que no sentía, se despidió de los presentes y pudo volver a la pequeña sala de espera en donde su marido daba vueltas desde hace horas. Tobías la recibió preocupado, una sonrisa tímida y tensa asomó por los labios del pelinegro, quizás consciente que de una forma u otra él era el causante de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Eileen le dio un apretón amistoso, sintiéndose por fin tranquila y en casa. En silencio los dos comenzaron una discusión sobre la culpabilidad que terminó en un intenso beso lleno de necesidad que paró cuando el pequeño carraspeó sonrojado.

― ¿Cómo te fue mamá? ―no es que ha Severus le molestara saber que sus padres se amaban y no dudaban en demostrarlo, pero se sentía nervioso y curioso por saber cómo había terminado todo.

―Bien cariño, el Auror Douglas ha tomado mi testimonio, tanto el señor Malfoy y mi persona hemos llegado a un acuerdo verbal y no interpondremos denuncias. También hemos decidido pagar por las reparaciones de modo que el ministerio tampoco ha interpuesto alguna querella.

― ¿El Auror Douglas? ―Tobías recordó que ese era uno de los socios de Eileen.

―Sí, también estuvieron presentes varios funcionarios y el Auror Moody, jefe de este departamento. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, la oficina de Aurores funciona diferente a la policía muggle ―Obvio, teniendo en cuenta que un mago tenía más recursos para delinquir.

―Bueno no importa, dijiste reparaciones ¿Donde hay que pagar? Quiero salir de esto hoy mismo.

―Tobías, ya hable con el Auror Douglas para que lo descontaran de mi cuenta personal y no quiero peros ―enfatizó la mujer al ver que su marido iba a reclamar―. Haremos un descargo en el mundo muggle cuando vayamos hacía Irlanda, allí te encargaras tú. En estos casos quedarnos en el Caldero Chorreante simplemente dará paso a más rumores.

― ¿No es mejor quedarnos en el mundo mágico, ese hombre podría...?

―Él no hará nada, rumiar quizás, pero con Moody con un ojo sobre él, no será tan idiota.

Severus estuvo de acuerdo con su madre, lo poco que había conocido de Abraxas Malfoy es que era un hombre de poca valía. Sí, era un Slytherin, astuto, rencoroso y poderoso, pero aquello era por su nombre y dinero, su ego estaba tan inflado que evitaría por todo los medios que esta pequeña aventura publica pasara más allá. En cierta forma las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, sonaba irónico pero si Malfoy padre se hubiera presentado con ganas de hacer amistad, compresivo e interesado, en estos momentos Severus estaría aterrado. La impulsividad del hombre, provocada por su padre había que decir, les permitía ver las cartas en la mesa. Quizás ese era el objetivo de su padre o simplemente no había soportado tanta hipocresía.

Severus siempre había sabido que su aterrador carácter lo había heredado de su padre, su madre era fuerte en circunstancias difíciles (o actualmente lo era) pero generalmente era alguien tranquila, analizadora, persuasiva, el ser regañona no contaba, era parte de ser madre. Pero el carácter explosivo que identificaba a Severus a veces era puramente de Tobías, ambos hombres no eran de los que perdían los estribos con facilidad, pero cuando lo hacían... Sólo pensarlo hizo reír al pequeño Severus, ese derechazo de su padre a Abraxas Malfoy le recordó a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger, y en su época a Remus Lupin y a Lucius Malfoy, al parecer la familia Malfoy, o mejor dicho su cara, atraía a los mestizos, nacidos muggles o muggles; bueno eso les pasa por ser tan snobs y puristas. Aun así, la mirada confiada de su madre le dio mala espina, sólo esperaba que sea lo que sea que estaba planeando no terminara por devolvérsele.

De nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante, hubo una que otra mirada para la singular familia, pero Tom se las arregló rápidamente para que la gente no molestara de más, quizás lo hizo por ayudar a la joven pareja o porque no quería que la morena destruyera su taberna a punta de hechizos. Era seguro que aunque el viejo Malfoy intentará tapar todo con su dinero lo sucedido, algunas personas interesadas sabrían la historia de antemano, seguramente esas personas se cuidarían de no decirla en voz alta pero sí que lo tendrían muy presente.

Por eso Eileen quería enfriar el asunto lo más rápido posible, si los rumores cesaban y ellos no se pavoneaban de los hechos las retaliaciones no llegarían rápido, lo más importante para Abraxas Malfoy era mantener la imagen. Eileen no sabía que tanto estaba involucrado con ese nuevo movimiento purista pero ella era una sangre pura, ser vencido a duelo por una mujer de su "clase" no era algo que esos hombres consideraran indigno. Gracias a Dios el mundo mágico no tenía tan marcado las diferencias entre genero, sí, las mujeres tenían su "lugar", pero no por nada las brujas eran más temidas que los magos por los muggles.

Sin embargo el golpe de su esposo iba a traerle grandes problemas, afortunadamente Abraxas estaba tan confundido y su hijo lleno de babas que quizás no recordaran ese hecho, para asegurarse le lanzó un _stupefy_ configurado con una _maldición punzante_ a la cara del pelirrubio, se sintió bien en ese momento, hace mucho que deseaba quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante. Un brillo maligno titiritó en sus ojos, los hechizos de defensa sólo fueron una cortina, lo sentía por Douglas pero esto era algo que ella no podía decirle, ya sea por que el hombre le daría la retahíla de su vida o porque si surgía algún problema el viejo Auror saldría indemne de cualquier acusación. De todas formas, dudaba que el viejo Abraxas descubriera su pequeña maldición a menos que fuera demasiado tarde, aquello era pura magia negra pero no importaba, ella esperaba que su colega Slytherin fuera astuto y considerara sus opciones con claridad, al fin de cuentas todas la viejas familias tenían cartas bajo la manga y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Una vez que el fatídico miércoles llegó a su fin, la familia hizo maletas sin pensarlo, Eileen repasó la lista de útiles, saliendo sola un momento para ultimar detalles. Luego de la revisión lo único que realmente faltaba era la mascota, Eileen sabía que debía comprar una lechuza, quizás dos, una para Severus y otra para ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que deseaban hacer en familia, los animales de este tipo serían un estorbo. Sin poder evitarlo la pelinegra optó por un gato, pero, como era común, la mayoría le arañaron sin consideración, por alguna razón los gatos y los perros no se llevaban con ella a la primera. Al final decidió comprar los animales luego, no tenía tiempo y deseaba desaparecer de callejón lo más rápido posible, quizás podía pasarse con Severus la otra semana a ver si alguno de esos animales se comportaba dócil y podían comprarlo.

Para fortuna de los Snape, Irlanda resultó una experiencia relajadora, la madre de familia ya había ido a Dublín en alguna ocasión por su trabajo como el "Maestro", pero esta vez prefirió ir a Longford. Gracias a Wells y sus contactos pudo trasportar a su familia por medio de un traslador en parte ilegal, cuidando de avisarle a Douglas para que cubriera sus huellas. La muchacha no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Eduard pero tal y como había esperado el Ravenclaw ya estaba más que enterado de su altercado con Malfoy, ella sabía que la charla era larga por eso lo mejor era hacerlo en algunas de sus locaciones muggles, previamente diseñadas para esconder su doble vida.

Sin embargo la esperada reunión de emergencia se aplazó hasta el fin de semana, con calma los actores de la escena en el callejón Diagon actuaban como si el suceso nunca hubiera ocurrido, siendo que dentro de ellos nacía la duda que si esa tensa calma era el preludio de una gran tormenta.

―Mamá, carta de la Señora Galdous ― Eileen sonrió, aquel nombre era una anagrama muy particular que significaba en lenguas celtas dulce, pobre Douglas, odiaba cartear con ese nombre.

―Dile a tu padre que baje al supermercado para hacer una buena cena y arréglate para esta noche cariño.

La familia se encontraba en una casa en un centro campestre, de esas que no tienen vecinos sino a kilómetros. La hermosa casa era de tres pisos pero muy rustica, nada que ver con la moderna mansión Snape en Londres, la cocina apenas tenía unos aparatos eléctricos más viejos que la rueda, las habitaciones eran simples y espartanas, la terraza estaba llena de maleza y el garaje era un cuarto con mucha hierba mal cuidada. Sin embargo el pequeño bosque a un costado, el riachuelo a unos metros al norte y la hermosa ubicación la hacía un paraíso para aquellos que querían huir de la monotonía de la ciudad.

― ¿Estás segura que es lo mejor amor? Me dijiste que Douglas quería que visitáramos su casa ―Tobías ya había regresado del Súper de carretera, de esos que abren las 24 horas, con algunos alimentos que ya comenzaban a preparar.

―Lo has dicho, visitar, lo que vamos hacer aquí es otra cosa. Necesitamos crear un nuevo plan de contingencia por si Malfoy decide hacer demasiadas preguntas ―Eileen terminó de picar la zanahoria con malvadas ilusiones, imaginando que era otra cosa lo que estaba cortando. En esas pilló una mirada extraña en su esposo, que la hizo virar a ver si Severus se hallaba cerca, no quería discutir en frente del niño.

―Hemos hablado de eso muchas veces.

―Lo sé, te he dicho que está bien.

―No, no lo está ―los utensilios resonaron, la mujer tomó su varita y convocó un hechizo de privacidad―. Mira Tobías, sé que te he recriminado muchas veces el que no puedas entender ciertos asuntos de la magia, pero una cosa es el sano miedo a los que ésta pueda hacerte y la otra es que tengas esa cara.

― ¿Y qué caras quieres que ponga Eileen? ¿La de un hombre tranquilo porque no es capaz de proteger lo que más le importa?

―Sí puedes hacerlo, no arrojándote en el medio de una confrontación mágica ―los ojos de Tobías brillaron peligrosamente―. No te estoy reclamando, puedes hacer una excepción con Abraxas, pero ésta es la realidad, hay gente poderosa allá afuera, no sólo magos cierto, pero entre un muggle y un mago...

―Lo entiendo.

―No, no me estas escuchando. No estoy diciendo que no puedas protegernos ¿por quién crees que he podido superas mis miedos? ¿Gracias a quien Severus ha tenido una infancia feliz? Nuestra vida pudo ser muy diferente Tobías ¿Recuerdas? Cuando estaba deprimida y agresiva, que me sentía inútil, fracasada, tu pudiste dar la vuelta y dejarme con mi amargura, pero no lo hiciste.

―Eras mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, eso no es...

― ¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Tienes idea del tipo de vida que hubiéramos tenido si no hubieses sido tan maravillosamente testarudo?

Si ellos no lo sabían Severus podía darles una idea.

―Okay, bien, lo entiendo, pero no es suficiente para mi Eileen. Entiendo que no hay nada que hacer con respecto a que sea un muggle, pero sigo siendo tu esposo y padre de Severus, no esperaras que me quede con los brazos cruzados.

―Por supuesto que no, simplemente debes hacer lo que puedas hacer... mira, lo que pasó con Malfoy está fuera del prototipo de situación normal, incluso yo me comporte de una manera inesperada. Sin embargo lo que te pido es que si nos vemos en una situación similar seas capaz de dar un paso atrás y servirme de apoyo, como siempre Tobías.

El alto y oscuro hombre siguió pelando las verduras sin contestar a su esposa. Para ser honesto consigo mismo lo que menos quería era "dar un paso atrás" pero entendía los argumentos de su mujer, ¿si alguno de esos hombres lanzaba uno de sus rayitos, qué podía hacer él? Interponerse y quedar inconsciente, mientras su mujer perfectamente podía crear un escudo y protegerse. Que ridícula era la vida.

Durante mucho tiempo Tobías había insistido en que la magia no era un problema para su familia, no se había engañado a sí mismo, él sabía que su mujer tenía muchas ventajas por ser una bruja pero luego de años de lucha, eso no le molestaba. Ni siquiera con Severus, todo lo contrario, verlo lanzando sus hechizos al chico Malfoy fue todo un espectáculo que le hizo sentir orgulloso y nostálgico al mismo tiempo, pero... Una cosa eran verlos usar trucos por diversión y otra era cuando te dabas cuenta que esa magia casi inofensiva podía convertirse en una arma poderosa.

¿Entonces qué podía hacer él o cualquier muggle contra un mago como esos Malfoy? ¿Si a ellos se les ocurría empezar a matar a los de su clase entonces que pasaría? No era idiota, conocía la respuesta, trabajaba en el sector armamentista, muggles, magos o lo que sea todos eran humanos, o eso parecía. Quizás una varita no tuviera problema en destruir una metralleta o un helicóptero, pero Tobías sabía que tan creativos pueden ser los hombres cuando van a la guerra, que tanto haría alguien por defender su hogar así sea con palos y piedras.

― ¿Quieres mi apoyo Eileen? ―contestó Tobías después de pensarlo un momento, Eileen se revolvió nerviosa por su respuesta―. Tienen que hacer algo antes que pase algo realmente malo, es cierto que un mago es más fuerte que un muggle, pero tú lo has dicho, en el mundo muggle hay gente muy peligrosa, tu gente ignora muchas cosas de nosotros, una vez pasen esa línea, lo único que va haber es sangre.

Eileen parpadeó confundida, de todas las cosas que imaginó que Tobías le diría, esa no estaba en la lista ni por asomo, por un segundo toda su sangre pura le pidió reírse de su esposo. Lo muggles eran más débiles que los magos, no tenía sentido discutir ese punto. Sin embargo algo en los ojos de su marido le hizo sentir que esa afirmación era muy arrogante.

― ¿Por qué...?

―Yo sólo vendo Eileen, pero mis ojos sirven, no soy idiota, las armas han evolucionado mucho en los últimos años e, irónicamente, los muggles se han vuelto incluso más sanguinarios ―Eileen se quedó en silencio. Aquélla era un verdad que los magos odiaban reconocer, de una forma u otra los muggles siempre habían logrado encontrar maneras de defenderse de ellos o de cualquier criatura mágica aunque eso costara miles de vidas, eran gente muy problemática cuando alguien se metía en su territorio, sangrientos de una manera que ninguna otra criatura podía igualar. Quizás su esposo no era tan débil como ella creía.

―El ministerio sabe eso, ustedes en su mundo, nosotros en el nuestro ―Eileen terminó de arreglar los vegetales, la carne y procedió a encender el horno.

―Excepto cuando parejas como nosotros aparecen.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿a todas estas de qué lados estas? ¿También piensas que no debería haber mestizos en el mundo muggle?

―No, no, no Eileen, nunca me oirás decir eso ―Tobías tomó las manos de su esposa dejando a un lado los utensilios de cocina, ahora sólo debían esperar a que la carne se cocinara―. Escúchame Eileen, hay miles de sociedades y culturas en el mundo, religiones, plataformas económicas, tendencias sexuales, Dios y hay más de eso que gente verdaderamente feliz. Por eso hay tantas guerras y violencia, suena muy hipócrita viniendo de mi, pero esa es la realidad y se volverá una realidad negra si las cosas se salen de control. Hagamos una prueba, mandemos a tus amigos los Malfoy a pasar una tarde en Queens, en New York, a ver como los reciben.

El comentario bromista aligero el ambiente entre los esposos, que más que nunca podían entender a que se enfrentaba Callie y Alessa con su orientación o Thomas y Catherine con sus diferencias sociales, incluso la misma Nelly por el simple hecho de haber nacido con su exótico color de piel.

―Esto es extraño, somos Romeo y Julieta de la modernidad entonces, tal vez con los chicos debamos formar un grupo de parejas no aceptadas socialmente, la próxima vez se lo diré a Nelly y a Callie ―Tobías negó con la cabeza, conociendo a su mujer y su grupo de arpías digo amigas, probablemente armarían un grupo y todo―. ¿Entonces, te sientes mejor sobre ese asunto? ―El hombre hizo caras, pero se veía más tranquilo o resignado―. Mírame a los ojos Tobías, Abraxas Malfoy pudo haberse convertido en mi esposo, es mago, sangre pura, rico, poderoso, pero es un hijo de perra, preferiría tirarme de un acantilado que vivir toda mi vida con un hombre como él. Mago o no, te prefiero a ti por encima de todos esos imbéciles, tal como eres, nada más nada menos.

― ¿En serio? Vaya, estoy empezando a pensar que encontrarme con esos idiotas no fue tan malo como pensaba ―Tobías y su esposa se dedicaron a hacerse mimos en la cocina, con la carne en el horno y el estofado en la estufa, aquella era una manera de dejar salir su propios sentimientos y demonios, lo que no podían decir en palabras podían trasmitirlo con el cuerpo, rápidamente la mujer hechizó los dos electrodomésticos para que paran antes de quemar su contenido. Sin nada más que hacer ambos esposos se dirigieron a su alcoba, dando tumbos a todo lo encontraban a su paso.

Severus escuchó el ruido en la casa y lo identificó rápidamente, sin ganas de traumarse, una vez más, se quedó en su cuarto asignado recordándose estar alerta, seguramente su madre estaría muy "ocupada" en los próximos minutos para prestarle atención a nada. Dejando a un lado la vida sexual de su padres, para Severus el enfrentamiento con los Malfoy fue, entre otras cosas, una oportunidad de probar su varita blanca; la verdad y, a pesar de que los hechizos fueron lanzados correctamente y cumplieron con su objetivo, Severus aun sentía que la varita se le resistía, aunque más que resistirse parecía indiferente y perezosa.

_**Lleva mil años durmiendo supongo que todavía no despierta totalmente. Además no tengo ni idea de que exactamente está hecha esta varita.**_

Luego de la adrenalina y furia que sintió hasta la tarde del jueves, Severus se encerró en si mismo tratando de buscarle un sentido a los últimos sucesos, si bien había aceptado que su vida pasada (mundo de los vivos o mundo paralelo, como fuera) no tenía que afectar su, ahora, nueva vida, irremediablemente sucedían demasiadas cosas que demostraban que los cambios no se presentaban en algunos aspectos. Como el esnobismo de los Malfoy.

No es que esperaba que Lucius fuera diferente que antes, cuando le conoció el espigado prefecto era tal cual y como le había visto en la heladería, altivo, pendenciero, brutal, sin embargo esas cualidades siempre se las había visto como un deje de envidia y ambición, siempre elegante y superior, con un mundo de súbitos a los pies sólo por su dinero y apellido, Lucius Malfoy fue siempre sinónimo de poder para él cuando era joven. Ahora lo único que podía recordar era como vomitaba babosas.

―Supongo que si Lucius, su padre, Black y los otros del Callejón Diagon no han cambiado muchas otras cosas permanecen iguales, ¿no es así Scilar?

La varita obviamente no le respondió.

Mirando fijamente la hermosa varita a Severus le llegó un pensamiento, si nada más que su vida había cambiado eso significaba que aquellos que no tuvieron interacción con él o con consecuencias directas de su cambio de vida, podían ser los mimos de antes. En otras palabras, personas como Black o Lucius que nunca se había topado con él sino hasta Hogwarts, seguían viviendo la vida tal y como sucedió en su vida pasada (o al Severus del otro mundo); era lógico en parte, ya que si nada alteró las vidas de ellos entonces la historia sigue su curso normal.

_**Todo comenzó con la decisión de mi padre, el ataque de los Prince o algo en el pasado, eso cambio... bueno eso cambio todo, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Luego gracias a eso mis padres, en vez de convertirse en dos esposos disfuncionales, crearon una familia de verdad. Debido a eso yo no soy igual al viejo Severus por lo cual veo las cosas de manera diferente, eso sin tener en cuenta que puedo recordar mi vida pasada, pero fuera de eso no hay nada más que señalar excepto...**_

La varita blanca de Scilar.

_**Como mi madre es una bruja competente y usa, la que fue mi varita en ese pasado u otro mundo, tuve que ir a Ollivander y resulte siendo el dueño de una varita milenaria. ¿Eso es porque el viejo Severus estaba destinado a ella? ¿O, soy yo el destinado?**_

El niño volvió a mirar la varita y luego a un espejo en el fondo de la habitación, recordando su encuentro con su otro yo. Fuera como fuese, la varita dormida estaba en sus manos y era la mayor variante con su vida pasada (mundo de los vivos, otra dimensión, lo que sea). O mejor dicho era la prueba irrefutable que grandes cambios empezaban a gestarse en su vida mágica producto de esa pequeña variante en las condiciones iniciales de la historia.

_**Si mi encuentro con Black y los Malfoy, a los cuales en mi "otra vida" (sea pasada paralela lo que sea) no había visto hasta el 1 de septiembre, fue determinado por esos cambios en la línea del tiempo/espacio, eso quiere decir que este mundo puede cambiar principalmente por lo que yo haga o por lo que las personas, que se vieron afectadas por ese cambio de sucesos, hagan.**_

Severus agradecía haber podido leer y entender, a medias, ese concepto muggle de "Efecto Mariposa", aunque resultaba preocupante ya que era evidente que él no era ningún Dios todopoderoso capaz de controlar los miles de caminos que se creaban a cada paso que daba; por ejemplo, su madre actual era una bruja con contactos que la anterior Eileen ni soñaba tener, ahora enemiga de Abraxas Malfoy, muchos sucesos se desencadenarían por eso haciendo que fuera posible que todo terminara de una manera diferente a su anterior existencia (otro mundo o lo que sea). Para completar, su padre entraba en ese complicado tablero, quizás las otras personas con las que interactuaba, a pesar de ser todas muggles, además, ya que Severus contaba con información valiosa sobre los sucesos del pasado u otra vida, él podía inferir en los estos usando su astucia para lograr un mejor resultado.

_**Por ejemplo, podría acercarme a varios Slytherin y evitar que se vuelvan Death Eaters, bueno en esos casos lo mejor sería lanzarles un Avada antes que lo hagan, dudo mucho tener la paciencia para evitar que medio Slytherin termine en las filas del señor tenebroso. Esto es una locura, podía terminar peor que antes. **_

Pero podía, ya no era el hecho de enfrentarse a todo de nuevo, o vivir su vida, mejor dicho, la vida del viejo Severus, ahora era una nueva oportunidad para rehacerlo todo, desde cero, a su voluntad. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, eso era demasiado poder ¿cuánto podría hacer para evitar que los sucesos culminaran en el mismo final? Y si no hacía nada ahora ¿no estaban las cosas demasiado cambiadas ya? Incluso en el hipotético caso que pudiera mantenerse sin afectar a nadie, ya de por sí era imposible para él convertirse en Death Eater y espía, prefería luchar contra el infortunio que volver a vivir ese horror ¿Pero a todas estas, no había una ley universal en que todo vuelve a su cauce tarde o temprano? ¿Cómo cuando Potter y Granger salvaron al pulgoso del beso del Dementor con el Giratiempos y al final terminó muriendo en el Ministerio? Aunque el argumento era dudoso, primero por qué las paradojas temporales era un martirio, segundo porque no tenía ni idea si había viajado al pasado, a otra dimensión o simplemente estaba muerto y alucinando.

_**Necesitaré hacer algún tipo de prueba, o ponerle más atención a mis acciones y sus consecuencias. Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado felicidad, todo esto significa que debo estar atento a quien hablo y a quien no, incluso en como lo hago ¿por qué carajos nunca pensé en eso? Eso significa que este mundo, lo que sea, ya está demasiado cambiado, moviéndose en dirección a algo desconocido. **_

El niño sintió un olor fuerte en el cuarto que le sacó de sus cavilaciones existenciales y sin pensarlo bajó a la cocina deseando poder ser un simple niño de 11 años preocupado porque sus padres no incendiaran la casa por estar reproduciéndose como conejos, afortunadamente nada estaba quemado, pero siendo que la reunión era a las 5 de la tarde y ya faltaban media hora decidió empezar a arreglar la mesa y dejar sus pensamientos para después de la comida, en unos minutos escuchó el desorden y ajetreo de sus padres, las recriminaciones normales de su madre por "entretenerla mucho" y las risitas de su padre diciendo que él no la obligaba a nada. Por Dios, si no fuera porque el accidente y su posterior nacimiento hicieron a su madre un "hábitat considerablemente difícil de habitar" Severus tendría una camada de hermanos.

Un suspiro como un reproche vino desde lo más profundo de su mente, si bien Severus contaba con una gran familia en el ahora, siempre quiso saber lo que era ser un hermano mayor. No es como si sus padres no lo hubieran intentado, pero después de meses de preparación y práctica para finalizar en un aborto involuntario al mes, su madre se cerró a bandas sobre el tema. Un hijo era suficiente, la misma Louise se lo repetía a cada rato.

― ¡Ah Severus cariño gracias por preparar la mesa!

_**Ni loco dejo que toques la comida con esas manos qué quien sabe donde han estado hace unos minutos. **_

―De nada mamá. Iré a refrescarme y lavarme las manos.

La mujer le dio una mirada suspicaz a su hijo, sino fuera porque sabía que era imposible o eso ella quería creer, juraba que Severus sabía lo que había estado haciendo con su esposo en el cuarto. Bueno hoy en día los niños crecen muy rápido y se hacen una idea de que hacen los adultos en ciertos momentos, pero a veces le daba la impresión que su hijo sabía más de lo permitido.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño? ―Tobías apareció en la cocina, en la cual estaba la sala comedor, acababa de pegarse un baño y su cabello estaba todo mojado. Eileen alejó sus malos pensamientos con un cabezazo.

―No crees que Severus se comporta como un adulto a veces, como si supiera cosas.

―Es un genio Eileen, todo ellos dan un aire de saber más de lo que realmente saben.

El padre se encogió de los hombros tomando una tajada de papa, la pelinegra le golpeó la mano para que no se la comiera y volvió a su tarea haciendo los últimos arreglos. En menos de 15 minutos la bruja detectó a dos magos pidiendo entrar en sus terrenos. Wells y Douglas habían llegado.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Muy lejos del bosque perdido en donde se encontraban los Snape, en medio de la jungla citadina Londinense para ser específicos, una familia de magos se reunía en una aparente casucha insignificante para cualquier muggle que pasara por esos lares, la casa negra y oscura se alzaba como un castillo fuera de lugar ante la fachada moderna de las casas numero 11 y 13, pero nadie le prestaba atención a su singularidad. Dentro de ella, sorprendentemente, asistían a una "cena familiar" un número elevado de personas que no estaban ni siquiera apretadas, pues por dentro la casucha era una mansión. Las cortinas verde ópalo que brillaban como la seda, los hermosos jarrones, los cuadros que se movían y susurraban, los finos muebles decían a gritos que pertenecían a gente muy pudiente, así se veía la noble mansión de los Black.

―Querido, puedes avisarle al tonto de tu hermano que baje a comer, ya es hora que estuviera por aquí.

―Si mama, enseguida.

La señora Black era una mujer alta y de pose orgullosa, de piel suave y rasgos afilados, sus ojos de un color gris azulino que, junto a su cabello castaño claro, enmarcaban su rostro adusto, le daba aires de princesa. Siendo una mujer de la noble y ancestral casa Black, vestía con un conjunto de túnicas de fino entalle, llena de joyas supremamente lujosas como todas las señoronas que estaba en la casa.

La familia Black disfrutaba de reunirse con su congéneres una vez cada semana, generalmente los domingos, su hermano Cygnus y su esposa Druella estaban presentes junto a sus tres adorables hijas, Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa. Su otro hermano, Alphard también había sido invitado y conversaba con Orión su esposo y señor de la casa; por supuesto la hermana de Orión y prima segunda, Lucretia Black también estaba presente con su esposo Ignatius. Para completar el cuadro, su dulce y gallardo hijo Regulus hacía de anfitrión con tanta clase que le daban ganas de llorar.

Nada que ver con su hijo mayor, Sirius Black.

Walburga Black era una mujer arraigada a su posición y su linaje, como una Black, era consciente de su grandeza y de que estaba por encima de una considerable cantidad de magos que habían tenido la desfachatez de juntarse con esa gente indigna como lo eran los mestizos y los sangre sucia. Incluso algunos habían cometido la osadía de manchar sus nobles apellidos juntándose con muggles, ¡con muggles! Qué asco. Es por eso que le enseñaba a cada miembro joven de su familia a no relacionarse con esa gentuza, a nunca verlos de otra forma que no fuera como lo que son, basura. Esa gente inferior no debía ni siquiera atreverse a verles a la cara, ni compartir el mismo aire ni el mismo espacio que ellos, eran una calamidad.

Pero por más que intentaba meterle esas simples ideas en la cabeza a su hijo mayor, el chico no entendía nada. Walburga no hallaba que era lo que estaba mal con él, era demasiado blando con otras personas en un momento y luego totalmente rebelde con su familia, no sabía que era peor. Ya antes de nacer había tenido indicios de la mala suerte que llevaba ese niño consigo, su magia se volvió volátil y temperamental para después quedarse sin una gota de magia, cuando nació hubo una gran conjunción astral que decretaba grandes "cambios" y lo peor es que ese día consintieron una ley de protección a los hijos de muggles y un par de cosas estúpidas en el ministerio que ningún sangre pura que se respete aceptaría.

Sin embargo los señores Black mantuvieron el aplomo, buscando ver el vaso medio lleno, pero luego de varios años de travesuras y accidentes mágicos que terminaban en grandes pérdidas económicas a pesar de aplicar los correctivos adecuados, decidieron que las cosas ya estaban predestinadas. Como prueba estaba el hecho que se hubiera embarazado y dado un niño, que a todas luces era un perfecto Black desde la misma barriga. A partir de los 6 años Sirius ya era desplazado por su hermano Regulus, en distintos eventos y cenas, era notable la diferencia entre ambos jóvenes, tanto que todo el mundo esperaba poco de él.

Sin embargo había que ver cómo le iba en Hogwarts, aun con la influencia del viejo Dumbledore, la casa Slytherin podía enseñarle una o dos cosas a ese mentecato. No es como si ella u Orión no hubieran usado la varita para disciplinar a su hijo, pero seguían siendo sus padres, Black y todo, la familia siempre estaba en primer lugar. Además el ambiente competitivo de Slytherin podía encaminar la gran rebeldía de ese mocoso que, dejando a un lado esas ganas de llevar la contraria todo el tiempo, tenía cosas salvables. Sí, lo único que tenía que esperar era que entrara a Slytherin y conociera un poco de la crueldad del mundo, allí su carácter sería domado adecuadamente.

―Ama ilustre señora Black ―La mujer volteó a ver a su viejo elfo. Sinceramente, si no fuera por su eficiencia ya hubiera colgado su cabeza en la pared―. Ya está todo listo.

La cena fue de maravilla, con los más apetitosos platos servidos en la más fina vajilla, los presentes se dedicaron a charlar por sectores. El señor de la casa como siempre dirigía la conversación de los adultos, hablando sobre los últimos movimientos en el ministerio, mientras la señora señalaba una u otra cosa, algo sobre sangre, apellidos y clase.

Hacía en fondo las tres hermanas Black conversaban aparte con Andrómeda al lado de Sirius, la chica se compadecía del pequeño que estaba relegado de la familia como si fuera un inútil al que nadie siquiera notaba, ella sabía que a pesar de su orgullosa pose Black y sus ojos desafiantes, el hecho de no ser lo que sus padres esperaban de él, además de que se lo echaran en cara a cada rato, era un duro golpe para el muchacho. Así que le sacaba conversación con aparente cortesía, como si realmente no estuviera interesada, ella misma sabía lo que era pertenecer a esa noble familia, no por nada era un Slytherin, pero sus intenciones era buenas al fin y al cabo.

―Deja ya de decir estupideces Bellatrix ―la larga mesa tenía a los jóvenes hacia el lado izquierdo, al lado de Andrómeda, Bellatrix molestaba a su hermana menor con algún estúpido tema―. Esos son puros rumores, no entiendo cómo puedes...

La discusión a cuchicheos no atraía la atención a nadie, pues Narcisa era experta en mantener una sonrisa aun a pesar de querer estrangular a alguien y como Bellatrix siempre andaba molestando no era de tomar en cuenta, pero aun así tanto Andrómeda y Sirius que estaba a su lado podían escuchar un poco de la conversación, simulando estar en la suya propia.

― ¡Oh vamos Cissy... me lo vas... negar! Todo el... lo sabe, Rodolphus me lo contó... lujo de detalles.

―Son puros inventos... eso no es verdad... Lucius no perdería... por Merlín un mestizo...

―Que tanto están peleando ustedes dos, dejen de cuchichear sobre otros ―la áspera aunque juvenil voz de Sirius resonó en la estancia y a pesar de haber usado un tono bajo terminó escuchándose en el comedor, como si el ruido de fondo sólo fueran conversaciones ficticias y los presentes estuvieran pendientes de lo que hablaban las hermanas. La mirada obtusa de su madre le confirmó que así era y, que como siempre, le decepcionaba su falta de tacto.

―No sé de qué estás hablando primo, ya sabes cómo es Bellatrix, molestando y picando a todos ―trató de mediar Narcisa, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención a ese hecho.

―Bueno quizás esté equivocada sería terrible que el chico que...―hubo una pausa y una mirada maligna, pero Bellatrix prefirió no provocar a su hermana― admiras se hubiera visto en tal incidente. Un prefecto de Slytherin, terrible.

― ¿De qué hablan queridas? ―preguntó cándidamente Walburga, no era un secreto que las familias Malfoy y Black sostenía un trato amable pero peligroso, si bien eran respetables sangre puras no les gustaba el ego desmedido del payaso de Abraxas.

―Un rumor estúpido tía, nada que sea importante ―atajó rápidamente Narcisa, rogando porque nadie le diera importancia.

― ¿Un rumor sobre Lucius Malfoy o su padre? ―Encajó Orión, que había escuchado algo por allí, pero no estaba enterado muy bien.

―Es sobre el señor Malfoy, al parecer se topó con una vieja amiga, una Prince, que está casada con un muggle.

El silencio de la sala permitió darle a la voz de Bellatrix todo el matiz maligno que podía impregnar en ella. Sirius suspiró suavemente, él no podía entender que era lo que estaba mal, con él o con su familia, sinceramente todo eso de la sangre le parecía una exageración y un sin sentido.

― ¿Prince? ¿Eileen Prince? ―preguntó Alphard con un poco de burla― ¿La recuerdas Cygnus? Su hermano Klaus fue golpeador en tu época sino estoy mal. Murió hace dos años en un accidente, su padre Agnus Prince la desheredó por completo, su otro hermano Marcus creo que todavía vive.

―La recuerdo, era una mujer destinada al fracaso, también recuerdo como intentaban casarla con un tipo de buena familia, pero realmente no era alguien destacable ―contestó Cygnus como quien no quiere la cosa―. La verdad pensé que estaba muerta.

―Casada con un muggle es lo mismo ―respondió con vehemencia Lucretia― que vergüenza para esa familia. ¿No me digas que Abraxas se la encontró en un lugar mágico, Bellatrix? Que indecoro el de esa mujer aparecerse por nuestro mundo con esa marca.

―Sí tía, pero no estaba sola, estaba con su ―Bellatrix hizo una muesca de asco―, esposo y su hijo, él mocoso va a comenzar Hogwarts.

―Qué horror, un mestizo de la peor clase, hijo de un muggle, es lo mismo que un sangre sucia, no peor, ¿y si queda en Slytherin? Los Prince siempre han sido Slytherin―Sirius miró su comida absteniéndose hasta de respirar, cuando su madre hablaba en ese tono realmente era molesto, por lo general él siempre hacía mala cara y luego ella le regañaba fuertemente por no aplaudir tanta estupidez―. Sirius ya escuchaste, no te acerques a esa chusma bajo ninguna circunstancia.

―Por favor Walburga, ¿en Slytherin?, eso es imposible, esa chica no tenía mucho talento ese niño menos y más con su sangre contaminada ―sentenció Druella Black―. ¿Y cuál es el gran chisme, me imagino que Malfoy la puso en su lugar no?

―Exacto, quizás no sabía que estaba casada pero cuando se dio cuenta fue muy bochornoso ―Narcisa le dio un pisotón a su hermana mayor intentado convencerla de no abrir la boca, pero Bellatrix no se sentía con ganas de guardarse su veneno.

―Pues lo que yo escuche es que se enfrascaron en un duelo que hasta hicieron estallar la heladería del callejón Diagon y él mocoso barrió el suelo con Lucius.

Un helado silencio cayó en la casa, Druella y Cygnus pusieron mala cara, no era un secreto que Narcisa sentía una inclinación ante la grandeza de Lucius Malfoy, su porte y clase, pero aunque el chico les parecía buen partido, aun no había ninguna cosa hablada, su hija tan sólo tenía 14 años y era necesario analizar cada prospecto, si apenas habían logrado comprometer a Bellatrix y aun así se preguntaban si era la mejor opción.

― ¿Un chico que apenas va entrar a primero venció a un prefecto de Slytherin? ―quizás si el tono de Sirius hubiese sido más acido habría convencido a su madre, pero allí donde todos veían un carácter burlón ella sabía que había un dejo de admiración.

―Por supuesto que no Sirius, no digas bobadas, esas historias son sólo rumores sin sentido, ¿no dijeron los tíos que Eileen Prince no era la gran cosa? Una traidora de sangre como esa, un muggle y un mestizo, como podría esa gente inferior con dos sangre pura como los Malfoy ―era un argumento bastante patético para Sirius pero estaba seguro que para Narcisa era más que suficiente.

―Bueno según Rodolphus, la cosas llegaron hasta el departamento de Aurores y lo que es peor, parece que el chico es dueño de una varita extraña, esa varita que el señor Malfoy siempre ha querido comprar a Ollivander ―atacó Bellatrix en un tono mucho más conspirador, dejando a un lado su intento de ridiculizar a los Malfoy.

― ¿La varita Blanca, la varita de Scilar? ―bramó Orión si creerlo, él, como otros sangre pura, siempre había deseado tener la ornamental varita en su colección―. Por Merlín, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Los demás presentes estaban demasiado anonadados para opinar, los jóvenes no tenían ni idea de cuál era el problema, pero para los adultos era una información supremamente relevante.

―Esos rumores son demasiado peligrosos Bellatrix, incluso si él que te lo ha contado es Rodolphus ―exclamó Cygnus con un tono que no admitía reproches―. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, no nos concierne a menos que tengamos claras las cosas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que Abraxas y Lucius nos cuenten todo cuando les parezca correcto o se presente la oportunidad.

Bellatrix asintió rebeldemente, un poco desilusionada por no haber provocado el desastre que ella esperaba, sin embargo su padre tenía razón, había que tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa para saber que acción era la mejor a seguir, sin embargo eso no evitaba que informara a la familia de hechos que los Malfoy se esforzarían por ocultar, eso sin contar, en animar a su rebelde primo a hacer una de las suyas y ser útil a los Black para variar.

Bellatrix ya era una mujer hecha y derecha que no tenía miedo a su padre. Prometida y próxima a casarse, aun cuando no sentía absolutamente nada por Rodolphus, como toda un Black, era un fiel partidaria de los principios de la pureza de sangre. Pero claro, si el hecho de prometerse y casarse, además de cumplir con su rol como sangre pura, le permitía tener acceso a ese nuevo grupo que se estaba gestando en contra de esos inmundos sangre sucia ella lo veía como un premio extra.

Por eso, y a diferencia de sus tíos, Bella veía un latente potencial en su pequeño primo, nadie iba a negar que era rebelde, sutil como una piedra en el zapato, demasiado crítico a las viejas creencias para su conveniencia, pero era un mago poderoso incluso para un Black de 11 años, además de arrogante y altanero; incluso su cara de Black en reforma podía permitirle entrar a círculos cerrados para aquellos relacionados con las artes oscuras, círculos en Hogwarts liderados por ese maniático de los muggles de Dumbledore. Útil o no, Sirius iba entrar en el mismo año que ese misterioso niño de la varita blanca y ella sentía que todo su instinto Slytherin le gritaba que allí había una horrenda pero, aprovechada correctamente, beneficiosa casualidad. Por eso, a pesar de ambiente frío que dominó el final de la velada sentenciando el tema por completo, no le extrañó para nada que su querido primo se escabullera cerca de ella esperando que soltara la última gota de veneno.

―De verdad Bella, no entiendo cómo has podido enfadar así a nuestro padre en frente de todos ¿qué lograbas con soltar toda esa cizaña? ―Naturalmente la siempre correcta Andrómeda salió en el momento adecuado, mientras los jóvenes terminaban de tomar el té en la sala alejados de los adultos que seguramente estaban debatiendo el último tema de la noche―. Incluso has hecho enojar a Cissy ―concluyó la joven, su rubia hermana charlaba amablemente con Regulus, mientras Sirius estaba, supuestamente, abstraído en sus pensamientos muy cerca de ellas.

―Quizás porque no soy tan idiota para idolatrar a Malfoy como ella lo hace, acéptalo querida, todo el mundo hablará de eso en nuestro circulo, la verdad es la verdad ―refunfuñó con falsa inocencia la mayor de las Black―. Además, Padre no puede criticar mi intervención, uno por que estoy defendiendo los intereses de la familia, así sea por rumores los Malfoy tienen mucho que responder, dos porque hay que tener en cuenta ese asunto tan delicado para... el futuro.

Andrómeda suspiró llena de pavor, controlando sus facciones lo mejor que pudo, ella podía ser joven a sus 16 años, pero no era estúpida, conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie y sabía hasta donde iban sus tendencias. Bellatrix siempre fue una bruja por encima de la media, poderosa, engreída y supremamente viciosa, esa era Bellatrix Black, ¡Oh! Por supuesto todas ellas eran orgullosas Black y tenían cada una sus propios logros, pero Bellatrix defendía los principios de la pureza con un entusiasmo sin medida. Cinco años de observarla en Hogwarts, como la pomposa y aterradora reina de Slytherin, era suficiente para entender cual era ese futuro del cual hablaba, no, Bella no se iba conformar con ser una dulce esposa, un adorno más en la casa de los Lestrange mucho menos una madre y señora de familia. Pero no es como si Andrómeda pudiera hacer algo con respecto a eso, eran Black, eran Slytherin, el precio por darle la espalda a todo eso era muy alto, demasiado, incluso si era por gente de su misma sangre.

―Haz lo que quieras pero no te metas en problemas ¿quieres? ―eso era lo único que podía decir. Una cosa era reconocer la belleza de la pureza de la sangre y evitar mezclarse con gente inadecuada, otra muy diferente era andar matando a cualquiera que no estuviera en tus cánones de lo aceptable. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella, si ese era el sueño de Bella?

―Nunca lo hago hermanita tengo todo bajo control no pongas esa cara, es sólo un simple comentario para que estemos atentos sobre lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. No vaya a ser que el día de mañana ese tal Severus Snape Prince nos traiga alguna sorpresa.

Sirius parpadeó sin poder evitarlo, mostrando que estaba más atento a lo que hablaban sus primas de lo que aparentaba, para su fortuna, antes que Bellatrix siquiera notara su reacción, el pelotón de adultos Black ingresó a la sala con la intención de regresar a sus casas lo más pronto posible y meditar lo que sea que hayan estado hablado a puerta cerrada. Las caras largas y miradas serias hablaban por ellos, por primera vez Sirius sintió absoluto interés por las conversaciones a puerta cerrada de su padres y tíos.

Claro que su interés no era por el bien del "gran nombre y linaje Black", a Sirius esas cosas le importaban un pepino, sin embargo sentía una gran curiosidad ¿Era ese chico extraño que había vencido, aparentemente, al pomposo Lucius Malfoy el mismo chico pelinegro que se había topado en la tienda de calderos? ¿Acaso sólo era una horrenda casualidad, o una venganza de los padres, que ambos se llamasen Severus? ¿Si eran el mismo, cómo era posible que ese chico tan bajito y simplón pudiera ser un tan buen duelista para enfrentarse a un prefecto, aunque fuera el idiota de Lucius? ¿Tal vez su prima tenía razón y sólo eran rumores sin sentido, exageraciones de la gente? Sirius no sabía que pensar, pero decidió no opinar ni decir nada enfrente de su familia, ni siquiera sobre su encuentro con el chico, no vaya a ser que su madre le diera algún discurso sobre sangre sucias y eso, así que se despidió de sus primos y tíos, pasó el resto de la tarde en calma y se fue a acostar en silencio.

Silencio. Últimamente era el mejor estado en el que podía estar, si hablaba sus padres se molestaban, aunque si no lo hacía también, pero que podría esperar si el sólo hecho que se moviera a la izquierda era malo, si era hacía la derecha pues también, si era amable hablaban a sus espaldas si era grosero pues también lo hacían. A sus 8 años Sirius Black entendió que, sea lo que sea que sus padres querían de él, nunca iba a lograrlo, muchas veces se regañó a si mismo tratando de ser todo lo que sus padres deseaban. Comportarse cuando sólo quería vagar y jugar, ser cortes cuando quería decirle a la gente cuan estúpida era, tragarse sus opiniones, deseos, ocurrencias y cualquier cosa de más para pasar por el inigualable heredero de la noble familia Black. Pero... nunca había funcionado.

No lo entendía, de verdad que no entendía que era lo que estaba mal en él, lo había intentado arduamente para evitar todos los castigos a los que había sido sometido y que le podían dejar adolorido por días. Incluso trataba de autosugestionarse para poder comportarse como Bella o como el pelmazo de Malfoy, pero le era imposible ser tan... imbécil, venenoso, cruel, déspota, estúpido, ridículo y lo peor es que aun intentándolo con todas su fuerzas ninguno de sus padres parecía realmente satisfecho. Y por supuesto, al no ser lo que ellos querían, Regulus pasó a ser el favorito.

Por mucho tiempo le odió y le detestó por quitarle su lugar, pero para ser sinceros, no es como si sus padres le hubieran dado algún lugar en sus vidas; en el mismo instante en el que el pequeño e inocente Sirius de 4 años preguntó, con su curiosidad infantil, por qué era tan importante eso de la sangre y la familia, su madre lo había calificado como una desgracia, como una ofensa. Sirius no entendía cual era la ofensa, aquello era una prueba que no era un zombi repitiendo lo que otros decían sin pensarlo detenidamente, el que necesitara más que: Porque sí, somos superiores y ya, como le habían recalcado cada uno de sus familiares, no significaba que era una desgracia.

Así que Sirius decidió que simplemente él estaba en otra liga, que de alguna manera él había salido premiado al no tener ese cortocircuito en la cabeza que le impedía pensar y ver más allá, era un niño afortunado que no había heredado esa estupidez congénita que seguramente era una enfermedad mental gracias a casarse con primos y primas, él, bien dicho por su madre, no era un Black, no de la manera que ellos lo veían. Aquello fue una bomba en su cabeza, lentamente se fue volviendo más rebelde e incontrolable, cada día más seguro de estar en lo correcto, pero un día se dio cuenta que esa rebeldía debía ser moderada, no quería darle a su padre motivos para deshacerse de él de verdad.

Al principio, una parte en su interior estuvo muy deprimida por esa perspectiva de vida, hijo de una familia en cierta forma numerosa, en la que no era más que un cero a la izquierda, era muy fácil sentirse solo y abandonado pero rápidamente atajó ese sentimiento, lo envolvió en capas y capas de resentimiento y autosuficiencia, luego lo estrujó hasta ser un pequeña molestia que enterró muy dentro de sí. Si no sabías no sufrías, así que Sirius ignoró los desprecios y la decepción, convenciéndose que cuando fuera mayor por fin podría escapar y hacer lo que quisiera muy lejos de sus parientes.

Sólo tenía que tener calma y paciencia, entrar a Hogwarts, esperar no quedar en Slytherin para molestar a su padre, y aun si eso sucedía, pasar sus años en relativo Silencio, bueno de vez en cuando podía armar uno que otro alboroto por allí, quizás hacer algún amigo, preferiblemente en otra casa que no sea Slytherin, ser un medianamente buen estudiante no muy ñoño, escoger una profesión que le permitiera subsistir y que de paso le produjera un infarto a su madre. Toda una vida arreglada que empezaba en menos de tres días.

Pero Sirius se conocía lo suficiente para saber que su estado de "Silencio" lo iba a matar, para él no era suficiente tratar de ser un miembro invisible para la familia, tratar de no meterse en el camino de nadie, todo lo contrario daría un parte de su cuerpo por estorbar todo lo que pudiera ¿sus padres no estaban complacidos cuando intentaba, incluso con sangre en las manos, ser un maldito Black con todas las de la ley? Bueno que se prepararan por que iba hacer todo lo posible por ser la "deshonra" de la familia. Y con esa idea en la cabeza, Sirius soñó que su madre le mandaba un vociferador en su primer día de clases pero en su sueño lo hacía porque era una madre regañona pero preocupada.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―Palabras más palabras menos, acabas de declararle la guerra a Abraxas Malfoy, por Morgana ¿por qué no lo pensé antes, en que era una posibilidad? O sí, porque eres una Slytherin y se suponía...

―Pierdes el tiempo Wells, ya le di ese discurso.

Sentados en la rustica sala de estar de la mansión Snape perdida en el bosque y con la chimenea al máximo, los tres magos y el muggle conversaban mientras disfrutaban de la famosa tarta de queso de Eileen y el siempre británico té de las cinco. Severus había sido, previsiblemente, mandado a su habitación a entretenerse con algún libro mientras los mayores discutían sus asuntos de grandes, y aunque los magos habían utilizado varios hechizos de vigilancia y privacidad, el chico podía escucharlos medianamente. Al fin al cabo, sólo era un niño con un hombre, espía profesional por cierto, de 50 años en la cabeza que había espiado a Aurores, Death Eater e incluso el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Aunque eso no lo sabían, ni sus padres ni sus visitas.

―En defensa de Eileen, se podría decir que ese hombre estaba decido a molestarnos, una vez se dio cuenta que yo era un muggle, se puso insoportable, nos atacó y...

―Y ella saltó como una fiera a defenderlos, lo sé―interrumpió Wells, el hombre era un castaño que aparentaba 25 años, con una cara lampiña y fina, alto, de ojos color azul claro y mirada inteligente, la piel era tersa y si no fuera por el bigote casi parecía la imagen de un adolescente que no cumplía los 20―. Lo sé, lo sé yo, lo sabe todo el ministerio, lo sabe casi toda la comunidad mágica.

― ¿En serio, ese hombre era tan importante?

― ¿Abraxas Malfoy? ¿Bromeas? No, mucho dinero y un ego todavía más grande, pero es el señor de una de las viejas y ancestrales casas de magos sangre pura ―comentó el Ravenclaw en un tono burlón, con su voz medio juvenil―. Medio mundo desea que caigan en desgracia y se arruinen, así que el rumor se extendió como pólvora, cada hora más bélico, incluso la gente asegura que Aurores vinieron a buscarlos en el Caldero Chorreante para llevarse a Eileen a Azkaban. Otros piensan que ya están muertos y enterrados.

Tobías trató de figurarse los hechos en un entorno muggle, luego pensó que lo que Eileen hizo equivaldría a que él, como muchas veces lo ha soñado, golpeara al pelmazo de Walker o a su hermano mayor el Duque, quizás nada saldría en el periódico pero todo el mundo lo sabría, especialmente los del circulo interno. Gente como los Simmons u otros de la misma calaña, callarían en público pero discutirían en privado, asegurándose de causar el mayor daños posible con los chismes.

―Pero eso nos conviene, cuando nos vean en el callejón Diagon, caminado como si nada la gente se preguntará si la mayoría de esas historias no son puros inventos, incluyendo lo del duelo y eso.

―Los vio medio Londres mágico Eileen.

―No exageres tú también Wells, ninguna de esas encopetadas familias saldría a comprar los útiles tan temprano, la heladería estaba medio vacía, apenas había una que otra persona "respetable" según esos estirados, además Abraxas ya debió comprar medio Profeta para evitar el escándalo.

―Pero eso no evita que el nombre de Eileen Prince este en boca de todo el mundo, quien además es, la madre del niño dueño de la varita de Scilar.

―Eso no tiene nada que...

―Sabes cómo son los del Profeta Eileen ―interrumpió Douglas antes que Wells―. No se contendrán por nada del mundo ante la fantástica historia así el mismo Abraxas los amenazara, hay una chica nueva perfecta para el trabajo, una tal Rita Skeeter, es joven, chismosa, imprudente e entrometida, el viejo Marshall la echara a los perros por esa nota.

―Pero, nosotros no hemos hablado con nadie... ―trató de mediar Tobías.

―Ni lo haremos, aun si vamos a estar un tiempo en el callejón Diagon e ir a la estación King's Cross no tenemos por que...

― ¿Hablar con esa arpía venenosa a la que hechizaras si se pasa de lista? ―sugirió Wells con el té en los labios, fijando su vista en la bruja justo a tiempo para esquivar el maleficio que Eileen le mandó por molestarla―. ¿En serio? Esta túnica me costó una fortuna ―el hombre joven usó su varita para limpiarse el liquido que había caído en su túnica―. Tu mujer tiene un problema Snape, luego la gente me pregunta por qué no me he casado.

―No te has casado porque eres un Don Juan inmaduro e inseguro que le tiene miedo al compromiso.

― ¿Yo soy el inmaduro? No cambies de tema Eileen, yo no soy el que estampó a Abraxas Malfoy en la pared.

―Él atacó a mi familia, a mi esposo, no voy a discutir eso con un hombre que ha estado a punto de casarse 3 veces.

―Mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver con eso...

Eso sí que era una novedad a todas luces, mientras los dos adultos peleaban cual chiquillos, Douglas tomaba el té como si nada. Tobías le mandó una mirada intrigada al viejo Auror tratando de entender por qué su mujer se pelaba como una adolecente con uno de, sus supuestos socios, además de decidir si debía intentar calmarlos.

―Yo que tú los dejaría hacer lo que quieran ―exclamó el mayor convocando un _protego_ antes que un mueble les cayera encima―. Eileen es muy cabezota y no reconocerá su error, por otro lado Eduard es demasiado lógico para entender que sus argumentos pueden verse alterados por circunstancias que incluyen sentimientos y todo eso.

―Sí, pero, es decir, ¿no se van hacer daño?

―No, cuando empiecen los _crucios_ los detendré ―el hombre de repente rió, para Tobías fue como escuchar una puerta chirrear―. Mi nieta Alice piensa que tiene dos tíos por la forma que trató a esos dos, siempre regañándolos, puede ser que piense que todo somos una gran familia feliz.

De repente el Auror se levantó y usó todos sus años de experiencia, unas cuantas virutas con la varita después de dejar su taza de té a un lado, sirvieron para sentar a los dos magos que estaban enfrascados en un encarnizado duelo. Tobías tenía que reconocer que el duelo hizo más daño a la casa que a los contrincantes, los cuales tenían cada uno una expresión infantil que bien podía tratarse de un puchero.

―Me sorprende la seriedad de sus reuniones, a menos...

―Siempre son así cuando están estresados, no es que ocurra todo el tiempo―sentenció Douglas antes que hubiera comentarios ofensivos―. Lo entiendo de Eileen ¿cuál es tu problema Wells? Suéltalo ya y deja de hacer teatro.

El susodicho se arregló cuanto pudo, limpiando de nuevo su cara túnica, sólo era algo de moco y otra sustancia extraña, su nariz estaba torcida de una forma extraña pero con un pase de varita volvió a la normalidad, mientras la dama de la casa reacomodó los muebles y en menos de dos minutos parecía que solamente había pasado un pequeño alboroto.

―Un viejo cliente de confianza me contactó ayer, un distribuidor menor, me dijo que algunas personas han estado rondando, preguntando, no exactamente sobre asuntos del "Maestro", nadie sabe que esas pociones son nuestras. Pero por lo que se intuye, parece que hay "alguien" buscado un muy buen pocionista para algún trabajo especial. Mucho dinero y veneno de Lobalug involucrados.

Eileen parpadeó sorprendida, esas dos cosas eran malas combinaciones, además ese "alguien" sonaba demasiado en estos días, como sí se estuviera forjando un gran evento alrededor de un mago en concreto, un síntoma que un mago oscuro estaba por develarse al mundo. Por otro lado Douglas enseguida puso su cara más profesional, meditando cada cosa antes de hablar, en cierta forma se sentía más inquiero que de costumbre.

―No creo que puedan conectarnos con nosotros, hemos cubierto todas nuestras huellas y salido del sistema como otros pocionistas, especialistas en objetos mágicos, herbologos, incluso creadores de escobas y otros cachivaches. No tienes ni idea de lo raro que se está volviendo todo esto ―continuó Wells no sin un poco de tensión―. Mira Eileen, no nos engañemos, Inglaterra mágica esta apunto de verse inmersa en una guerra, todos los actores están en escena, incluyendo el aterrador mago tenebroso y por lo que sé es el mismo asunto de siempre. Sangre y linaje.

La sinceridad brutal del Ravenclaw sorprendía Tobías, sin lugar a dudas esos tres hacían un equipo de lujo. La fría pero intensa y astuta Slytherin, el aguerrido y valiente Gryffindor y el siempre intelectual y erudito Ravenclaw.

―Supongo que eso me hace el Hufflepuff ―terminó por opinar Tobías, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. Los tres magos le vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de su exabrupto y se sonrojó furiosamente―. Quiero decir... bueno... no me presten atención, estoy desvariando. Lo importante es que no hay manera de relacionar a Eileen, ni a ustedes, con el tal Maestro, y si tratamos el asunto de la varita blanca y el problema de Malfoy con cierta astucia quizás...

― ¿Podamos vivir nuestras vidas alegremente sin qué la guerra nos alcance? ―sentenció Wells, al cual se le daba ser un empollón sabelotodo.

―No, pero eso nos da tiempo de dar el primer golpe primero.

― ¿Qué estás proponiendo Snape? Que hagamos una liga de la Justicia al estilo muggle y salvemos al...

―Cállate Wells ¿quieres? Lo que Snape quiere decir es que busquemos tener una ventaja sobre nuestros obvios enemigos, por si no te has dado cuenta el Maestro es un Auror, una Prince traidora de sangre y un mestizo...

―Hey mis padres ambos son magos y mi abuela era una squib no un muggle.

― ¿Y eso te hace superior a cualquier otro mestizo incluido mi hijo? ―sentenció el señor Snape en un tono bastante parecido al de su mujer.

― ¿Por qué demonios hay tanta agresividad en esta familia por Merlín? Okay, dime cobarde, inmaduro lo que quieras, pero no puedo evitar ver las cosas como son. Douglas ―se dirigió el castaño a su viejo compañero―. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuántos cadetes has entrenado para que en unos años te puedas jubilar? ¿Cuánto has sacrificado en la anterior guerra para que tengas que volver a hacerlo ahora? ―luego se giró hacia los esposos Snape―. Eileen eres una madre de familia, sí eres una buena pocionista y una gran duelista, pero seamos sinceros ¿Cuánto duraríamos tú o yo en frente de un buen puñado de magos oscuros, que no se van a presentar de frente sino de espalda? Tú esposo, y no es por ofender Tobías, es un muggle, tu hijo tiene 11 años. Ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¿estamos creando alguna liga de la justica a lo muggle?

―Sí ―sentenció en Auror como si hablara del clima.

―Douglas... mira sé que estamos en una situación precaria por lo que pasó... bueno por lo que le hice a Malfoy, pero, Tobías no se refería a...

―La mejor defensa es el ataque, eres una Prince que ha abandonado su linaje Eileen, estarías en la mira hoy o mañana, tus acciones sólo han acelerados las cosas, por mi lado es obvio que meteré la cuchara en el asunto, aquí el único que puedo salirse del barco con cierta impunidad es Wells, yo puedo estar muy viejo, pero soy un Auror hasta la muerte. No voy a irme de este mundo con el rabo entre las piernas, por muy oscuros y traidores que sean mis adversarios.

Los dos jóvenes adultos se le quedaron mirando, sumando ambos la edad del Auror dudaban que tuvieran siquiera el 10% de ese valor, catalogado por ambos, serpiente y águila como estupidez y falta de sentido de supervivencia. ¿Será que Douglas estaba desvariando o sufriendo algún tipo de enfermedad mental? ¿No se suponía que iban a reforzar sus defensas para evitar que alguien los pillara como el Maestro, no a fantasear sobre ligas de la justicia y caballeros de mesa cuadrada?

En su cuarto Severus tampoco entendía como la conversación había girado tan drásticamente a un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Sí, bueno era obvio que su madre, y toda su familia, estaban en el primer lugar de las venganzas y purgas de los Death Eater, por supuesto Douglas los vería cara a cara en algún momento, y probablemente moriría en estos años porque Severus no recordaba haberse enfrentado a ningún Auror con ese nombre, Wells, arrastrado por sus dos amigos, parecía un eslabón débil, asustado con que el temido grupo le identificara con el Maestro y le hiciera unirse a sus filas a la fuerza, lo cual le ponía nervioso, si bien nunca pudo conocer a todos los Death Eater, sabía que habían algunos topos en el ministerio que pasaban por gente normal y simplona. A un así, pensar en formar una resistencia anti-Señor Tenebroso en la sala de su casa era absurdo, surrealista, menos si tal resistencia estaba formada por un viejo Auror, una ama de casa, un muggle y un empollón.

―Bueno, creo que nos hemos alejado bastante de nuestro objetivo inicial, pero yo también opino que la mejor defensa es el ataque.

―Tobías por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo quieres...

―No Eileen déjame terminar, no estoy hablando de convertirnos en Superman y a la mujer maravilla, salvar al mundo del malvado mago negro, pero no puedes negar que por más que huyamos todos de esa gente, esa no es la solución final. Cariño, puedes cubrir tus huellas, todos podemos hacerlo, como si el Maestro no existiera, tratando de vivir nuestras vidas, incluso podríamos lograr un tratado de paz con Malfoy y su gente, por un tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto durará? ¿Y se les da por hacernos un daño real, no sé porque es viernes? Es decir, el señor Douglas es un Auror, es su trabajo siempre va estar enfrentándose a eso, y tú y yo nos vamos a encontrar con snobs como Abraxas Malfoy en algún momento hasta que las cosas se ponga realmente feas, si podemos colaborar de alguna manera, segura y astuta, a que esa gente no surja o deje de... hacer lo que sea que hacen, estaremos varios pasos por delante y será bueno.

―Bueno ese el trabajo de Douglas no el nuestro, pero si le hace feliz señor Snape, yo le ofrezco mi apoyo al departamento de Aurores, pago mis impuestos, soy un trabajador honrado...

―No tienes que forzarte a contestar Eduard ―interrumpió Eileen sintiéndose de repente muy vieja. Si bien todas esas barbaridades de las que hablaban Douglas y Tobías no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido para ella, no dejaban de ser la verdad―. Seguiremos con el plan de: el viejo ha escapado. Haremos creer a todo el mundo que el Maestro es un pocionista al estilo del viejo Slughorn, cobarde y avaricioso que cuando vio que las cosas se volvían turbias, ya sea por estos tipos raros y la intervención de los Aurores, se fue del país y no va a volver.

―Y si investigan tus finanzas o relaciones con el mundo mágico y descubren tu negocio de perfumes y baratas femeninas, impondré un proceso menor por Mezcla de ingredientes mágicos en sustancias muggles, usó inadecuado de elementos mágicos, llamaré al Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles por asesoramiento y te daremos un buen sermón sobre el decreto de confidencialidad, una multa y quizás, si las cosas están muy agitadas, un juicio menor ―complementó Wells, inusualmente serio.

―Si las cosas llegan a ese punto y alguna persona presiona, el departamento de Aurores será llamado a investigar el caso y lo que encontraremos es una ama de casa, medianamente buena en pociones que mezclaba su experiencia mágica con sus conocimientos muggles sobre sustancias químicas. Todo confirmado por ese título académico que tienes, además de las declaraciones de tus amigos, los sanadores muggles, haremos un poco de bulla pero todo terminará como un caso de abuso de confianza y conveniencia de tu estatus mágico que quedará como un acto de dudosa fe y te haremos pagar varios galeones y reportarte como invalida para comerciar pociones y sustancias mágicas por lo menos unos 5 años. Me sé este plan de memoria, presionen por donde presionen lo tendremos cubierto ―Terminó el Auror con tono aburrido.

―Douglas tiene razón, la forma en que comercializamos, los contactos, los distribuidores todo está cubierto, eliminado y confiscado. Además tanto Douglas como yo somos antítesis del "Maestro", enemigos, nadie creería que realmente estamos ayudando, si bien el Jefe de Aurores sabe que tú y Douglas tiene una relación, no es el tipo de persona que apoyaría a Malfoy o alguno de su clase, más si la relación existe supuestamente entre tú y Lacie, y sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti. Ella estudió en nuestra época y era una Ravenclaw nadie podrá dudarlo y además nadie, que no sea de confianza, sabe que Alice sufrió la enfermedad Guiyes, los registros médicos lo toman como un diagnostico apresurado, una confusión con Paperas Purpuras. El mismo hecho que Alice este bien y sana lo demuestra, porque virtualmente no existe ningún pocionista capaz de preparar el tratamiento aquí en Europa ni siquiera el Maestro.

―No parecerá demasiada coincidencia, hay muchos puntos en común, aunque legalmente no haya forma de comprobarlo, Eileen puede quedar en la mira como posible verdadera identidad del Maestro.

―Esa es una deducción brillante Snape ―contestó Wells con presteza―. Y es por eso que estamos aquí regañando a la loca de tu mujer por exponerse de más. Pero no, habría siempre una duda demasiado grande, el "Maestro" es una identidad maquiavélica, como lo hemos pintado es un criminal, avaricioso, inmoral, todo en base de rumores, nada concreto, no hemos matado a nadie, pero hay una especie de "copias del Maestro" y todos ellos cumplen ese rol, gente misteriosa, movimientos falsos, ese halo de perversión no se relacionarían con Eileen y ninguno de nosotros, siempre que no sea una caza de brujas.

―Wells se refiere a que no sea golpear y preguntar después Tobías, si atan los cabos con violencia, estos tipos pueden llegar a más, pero eso sólo sucedería...

―Si te buscaran desesperadamente, de la forma que lo harían los Black o los Lestrange, sea como sea, mientras Eileen Prince no haga demasiados enemigos mortales no hay problema, lo que pasó con Malfoy todavía no entra en esa categoría.

―Auror Douglas, es posible que con todo esto de Severus y Malfoy, la prensa quiera saber quién es Eileen Prince y eso no sea agradable para los Prince.

―Vaya que piensas rápido Snape, pero yo te puedo responder, de hecho esa es otra de las razones por la cual estamos aquí, si bien Agnus Prince y su esposa Eveleen murieron hace tiempo ―Wells hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Eileen de poner su máscara de: no importa en lo más mínimo―. Y su hermano Klaus murió hace como dos años ―La misma pausa―. Marcus Prince está vivo y no sé, es bastante cercano a los Rosier, entre otros sangre pura como los Bulstrode, los Goyle... está casado y creo que tiene una hija, pero no está en el círculo de los "sangre pura" más importantes, es alcohólico o por lo menos tiene graves problemas económicos, eso le ha restado participación en esos círculos sociales, pero lo tenemos cubierto.

Tobías guardó un respetuoso silencio, desde aquel atentado y la posterior huida, ambos habían enterrado el pasado. Bueno, Eileen había enterrado a sus padres y hermanos, sus tíos y primos, en una urna de odio, resentimiento, miedo y dolor, la joven tardó en aceptar que su propia sangre había ido tan lejos como para querer matarla, sin embargo luego de mucho pensarlo y sentirlo, tuvo que hacerse a la idea que los valores y el linaje para sus padres era definitivamente más valiosos que su vida.

―Tu tía, Egna Prince murió hace rato también, tus primos Emer y Dorian todavía andan por allí, pero desde la muerte de tu tío político Emer Gamp sinceramente han ido en picada entre los sangre pura, aun así le tenemos un ojo encima, por lo de... tú sabes... por las sospechas de Douglas ―Eduard traspilló en sus palabras sabiendo que tan doloroso era el tema para Eileen pero aun así continuó―. Sobre tu familia materna, no creo tengamos que preocuparnos, fue duro identificarlos, por eso de los apellidos falsos, pero al final descubrimos que tus tíos, Rómulo y Marco, y sus respectivas familias, la pasaron muy mal desde el final de la guerra con Grindelwald, sabes que eso afecto mucho a varias familias europeas, quizás por eso ocultaron sus identidades; la familia Petrova de la cual salió tu madre fue una de ellas y actualmente no queda nada de ellos. Tu prima Dona, la hija de Rómulo que vivía en Escocia, murió un año después de que te fuiste y no tuvo hijos, encontré una Petrova que quizás tenga relación contigo pero es apenas una adolecente, está a cargo de una tía política, que es mestiza, así que por ese lado no creo que tengas problemas, al fin y al cabo Italia está muy lejos.

Severus tuvo que contener un jadeo involuntario y morderse los nudillos de la pura incredulidad. Si bien su madre, en su otra vida, le había contado sobre la gran familia Prince, echando pestes sobre sus primos de vez en cuando, no recordaba haber escuchado el apellido de soltera de su abuela, ella ignoraba este hecho y suponía que era una Bulstrode o algo así. Incluso, durante su estadía en Hogwarts, Severus se había podido hacer una idea de cómo estaba conformado su propio árbol genealógico, por el lado de su abuelo, buscando desesperadamente sus raíces para afianzarse en Slytherin; sin embargo el personaje más relevante, en términos de pureza, era un Burke por allá hace más de dos siglos lo cual no le dio mucho protagonismo. Pero al final nunca supo a ciencia cierta de que línea venía su abuela y terminó imaginando que era un mestiza que se escondió en el apellido Prince.

Pero, en este mundo y quizás en el anterior, su abuela era una Petrova, su abuela era italiana, extranjera... con razón nunca pudo saber su apellido de soltera y no se le había pasado por la cabeza tener sangre no-inglés, mucho menos que la mujer era una descendiente, bastarda eso sí, de una de las líneas más negras de toda Europa. Por Merlín, si bien Inglaterra tenía su propio juego de familias oscuras que presumir, como los Black e incluso el mismo Slytherin, los Petrova era una línea no reconocida de los Borgia, ¡Los Borgia por Morgana! Creadores de los venenos más letales del pasado y la actualidad, muchos de los hechizos más ruines había sido descubierto por ellos, encantamientos y maldiciones de la peor calaña eran su firma inamovible, los Borgia eran magos oscuros desde la cuna, arrastrando el peor de los estigmas y por encima de todo Adictos a la Artes Oscuras, sociópatas, psicópatas, asesinos en masa.

Y lo peor es que su madre no lo sabía, de hecho se suponía que nadie lo sabía en Inglaterra, en su otra vida, sólo unos pocos magos tenían ese conocimiento, sólo cinco si hacía cuentas, donde uno de ellos era Lord Voldemort, además de Lucius y él mismo; ambos lo supieron en una misión que el Señor Tenebroso les había impuesto, la primera en la Severus realmente había tenido una participación importante por su habilidad con las pociones, por supuesto Dumbledore lo sabía, ya que había intervenido en esa misión, enterándose de todo gracias a su amistad con Bathilda Bagshot. Por supuesto la bruja además de vieja era chismosa.

Severus tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades mentales para no desesperar, los Borgia eran una leyenda dentro de los practicantes de las Artes Oscura, pero decir que él era un Borgia era ser muy arrogante o imbécil, aquello dependía de las circunstancias. Menos mal nunca lo supo en su otra vida, capaz en su idiotez lo hubiese presumido, entonces Voldemort jamás le hubiese dejado ir de su lado y Dumbledore nunca le hubiese recibido en la orden del Fénix.

Aunque los Petrova era una familia bastarda con todas sus letras que se extinguió con Grindelwald, tal y como pasaba en este mundo, y, se podría decir que uno nunca los relacionaría con los Borgia, ya que esa familia había tenido que ser prácticamente eliminada por sus compatriotas, Severus siempre se identificó por su naturaleza oscura, saber que por su sangre corría así fuera un poco de esa sangre maldita le habría condenado.

Fueron muchos años de luchar contra esa adicción en particular, el _Sectumsempra_ apenas era la punta del Iceberg, durante cinco años la influencia de Lily ayudó a Severus a enfrentarla, incluso en los dos ultimo años su recuerdo fue lo único que evitó que matara a Potter y compañía con alguno de sus más terribles venenos. Pero una vez había entrado a los Death Eaters, el monstruo había luchado por salir con todas sus fuerzas, afortunadamente Severus se esforzaba por honrar la memoria de los Prince, familia que estaba extinta sin pena ni gloria, y sus conocimientos en pociones seguramente fueron confundidos con la herencia típica de esa familia.

El pelinegro recordó que debía respirar, quizás estaba exagerando, ni siquiera sabía si en su otra vida realmente su abuela era un Petrova, o que en este mundo estuvieran relacionado con los Borgia, aun si fuera así y si bien fue un bastardo en su otra vida, no era un tipo vicioso, maniático ni un asesino despiadado, él pudo con esa oscuridad que seguramente era un pequeña porción de lo que un verdadero Borgia debía sentir mucho menos era como si se comportara como uno. Sí, eso era, si en su otra vida y con todo lo que vivió apenas y podía considerarse un practicante entusiasta de las Artes Oscuras, bueno quizás un poco más que entusiasta, por qué ahora tendría que preocuparse, la sangre no lo es todo en la vida, actualmente no tenía ganas de matar a nadie y siempre era amable...

_**Yo soy una buena persona, doy propina a los pobres, ayudo a las ancianas, he aguantado a Walker, ni siquiera he cogido un libro de Artes Oscuras...**_

Una nueva idea se plantó en su cabeza, más bien una sospecha, ¿podría haber Dumbledore, el anterior, saber de su ascendencia? ¿Podría el viejo mago haber sabido que su abuela era una Petrova y mantenerlo oculto? Porque el viejo no sólo se había opuesto a que tomara la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sino que le vigilaba constantemente, luego de superar los años de desconfianza, había cultivado en él pasiones por otras ramas de la magia, asegurándose que su adicción no volviera a él, usando incluso el recuerdo de Lily, pendiente que la presencia de Harry Potter no lo estrellara contra sus viejas tendencias, incluso permitiendo que maltratara al sus preciosos Gryffindors.

_**Lo sabía, el bastardo seguramente lo sabía, y... y... me... me lo ocultó el maldito vejete desgraciado.**_

Severus evitó hablar de su abuela en Slytherin y a sus compañeros Death Eater por temor a que fuera una mestiza y eso dañara más su imagen, pero en su vida como docente, recordaba confiar en Albus ciertos detalles de su familia. Seguramente el hombre se lo figuró ¿Entonces por qué no lo echó a rastras de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué permitió tener un hombre, que ya había demostrado sus inclinaciones oscuras, tan cerca de esos mocosos insufribles? ¿Era tan necesario para la guerra que aceptó el riesgo por un bien mayor?

Una ráfaga triste enfrió su corazón, hacerse esas preguntas era estúpido, ¿No había quedado en que esta era una nueva vida? Lo que pasó en ese "otro mundo" había quedado atrás, la cosas no tenían porque volver a ser así, no tenía pruebas y tampoco era beneficioso debatir por si hubieras o si pudieras, si alguna información en su cabeza le ayudaba a combatir los obstáculos de esta nueva existencia, bienvenido sea, pero no quería revivir esas experiencias de nuevo y todos los sentimientos ajenos que involucraban, mucho menos si ellas tenían que ver con el viejo Dumbledore y sus estrategias de guerra.

_**En el peor de los casos, en que mis antepasados salen a la luz y resultan ser de una familia oscura de peso, tendré al Señor Tenebroso y a Dumbledore con un ojo sobre mí, cosa que sucederá de todas formas. Quizás las cosas se compliquen si la prensa lo sabe, pero pasaré ese puente cuando llegue a él, no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora. **_

―... Okay, ustedes ganan. Demonios, ese es un buen argumento, oscuro y triste pero un muy buen argumento y reconozcámoslo, Eileen puede que seas muy astuta, con un marido leal, adinerado y con esta vieja estatua guardándote las espaldas pero ¿quién es el genio aquí? No durarían ni un día sin mí ―para cuando Severus se dio cuenta que estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación ya era demasiado tarde.

―Sigue soñando Wells, es la lógica, es imposible huir de ella. ¿Y entonces Douglas, cuando podremos saber más sobre este nuevo... movimiento de resistencia?

_**¿R...Resistencia?**_

―Se puede decir que está en concepción, esperando a nacer cuando el otro salga a la luz, pero con lo de esta semana hablé con Moody y él dijo algunas cosas, ya te imaginaras quien lo está "creando".

_**¿C...creando? ¿De qué demonios están hablando?**_

―Estoy teniendo unas imágenes mentales terribles con tu alusión Douglas ¿Por cierto, no me digas que esta idea es, básicamente, nuestra?

_**¿Idea? ¿Cuál idea...?**_

―Te vas a dar crédito idiota, tú fuiste el primero en oponerse.

―No te enfades Eileen, en parte Wells tiene razón. Mira yo soy un Auror sé cómo funciona esto, me fue difícil aceptarlo pero "él" piensa que es una solución a tener en cuenta, se lo dijo a Moody y aunque pienso que involucrar civiles por fuera de la institución es algo arriesgado yo...

_**¿Estás bromeando... no pueden...?**_

―Puede sonar mal Auror Douglas, pero en estos casos hay que tener toda la ayuda posible, mejor si no está relacionada con estamentos públicos, a veces el propio pueblo tiene que levantarse para protegerse a sí mismo. Por otro lado, yo sé que los muggles no podemos hacer mucho, a menos que incluya mucha sangre y bombas, pero a veces hay algo útil en ser menospreciado, en lo que pueda ayudar mi familia está dispuesta y yo lo estoy.

_**No... No... No... No... No... No.**_

―Mírala Douglas, babeando como una adolescente, Slytherin o lo que sea, a todas les gustan los hombres que hacen de héroes.

― ¿Esa es tu motivación Wells, las mujeres?

―No, hay otros trucos más efectivos Eileen. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esperamos al barbudo por órdenes? ¿Tendremos uniforme y eso?

―No moleste Wells, pero sí, es lo mejor. Volvamos a nuestras vidas, cuando sea hora yo los llamaré, somos el primer grupo pero estoy seguro que mi hija y su esposo ayudaran. Conozco otra gente, gente de confianza, intentaremos ser más.

_**No... No... No... No... No... Esto no puede estar pasando.**_

―Te ayudaría, pero a tantear, de todas formas estoy pendiente de todo lo que suceda en el ministerio, en el área administrativa. Necesitamos gente allí, en el sector de leyes, varios departamentos se me ocurren, también en San Mungo... haré una lista para cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

―Yo tengo algunas pertenencias de mis años en Hogwarts y recuerdo la mayoría de mis compañeros, es triste decirlo pero seguramente hay mucho de ellos involucrados. También haré una lista de pociones, ya sea que la usemos nosotros o ellos, puede que necesitemos una buena cantidad de antídotos.

―Eso está bien, seguiremos con nuestra comunicación especial, pero lo mejor será que practiquen el encantamiento Patronus por si acaso, es más seguro. Entonces, eso sería todo colegas ―hubieron unos sonidos de sillas y movimiento rápido, al parecer los hombres iban a salir de la casa―. Por cierto Eileen recuerda que te esperamos en casa y no acepto un no, todo está arreglado, ve a la casa secundaria, Alice me ha estado preguntado todos los días igual que Lacie y Lane, como me dejes mal...

―Quizás me pase por el callejón Diagon, Severus aun no tiene mascota...

―Excusas, Tobías amarra a tu mujer, ésta es la dirección puedes llegar por medios muggles, mi hija estará pendiente ―hubo una pausa, seguramente un cambio de papeles―. ¿Lo recordaras? Bien. Por la mascota de Severus, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, tengo una muy buena idea...

― ¿Sabes que no soy una niña, verdad? ¿Y Wells, él se salva de todo eso?

―El trabajo Eileen, el trabajo, que puedo decir... Tengo mucho trabajo en el ministerio gracias a cierta bruja que decidió estampar a Abraxas Malfoy en una pared ―algo debió pasar, se oyó un ruido metálico, los hombre se rieron y su madre refunfuñó.

―No le hagan caso, fue un placer enorme conocerlos, le agradezco lo mucho que han ayudado a mi esposa. De verdad lo aprecio, también espero algún día conocer a ese hombre barbudo del que hablan, y no porque nos llame a Hogwarts por Severus, espero― risas de los presentes―. Y no se preocupe Auror Douglas estaremos allí mañana, se lo prometo.

En la habitación de arriba, sin poder creerlo, en silencio y en su mente, Severus gritó.

_**¡ALBUS, MALDITO MANIPULADOR, NO PIENSAS DEJARME EN PAZ NI MUERTO VERDAD GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE...!**_

Y tenía toda la razón.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

El humor de Severus no mejoró en los días siguientes, para ser sinceros se podía decir que caía en picada, exponencialmente, acercándose como la asíntota de una tangente hacia el negativo infinito. Y no sólo era el hecho de que su familia, y los compinches de su madre, estaban inmersos en la creación de la precursora de la Orden del Fénix, o la orden en sí misma, sino que también se había topado con alguien conocido que nunca imaginó y que, de alguna manera bizarra, se había convertido en un miembro de su familia.

Severus sabía muy bien que Alessa y Mark eran como hermanos para su padre, de la misma forma que el Doctor Roger era como el padre de todos ellos, así mismo para su madre, el Auror Douglas representaba una figura paterna y sus lazos con la familia, gracias a salvar a la pequeña Alice, se afianzaban como una boa sobre su presa.

_**Esto es demasiado... No está bien, no está nada bien...**_

Lane Douglas era también una Auror, se había retirado hace varios años del servicio activo pero participaba en el sector analítico de la institución como especialista en hechizos de ocultación, ya sea sobre pruebas o los criminales en sí. Por lo poco que había escuchado de su autodenominada Abuela materna, ella era mestiza mientras que su marido era hijo de muggles. Su hija Lacie, también era un Auror activo, su esposo Gerald Gordon era Medimago con especialidad en venenos, plantas y heridas producidas por estos. Esa era una de las razones por la que Alice Gordon, estudiante de tercer grado, autodenominada prima de Severus, era bastante buena en Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. ¿Y cómo la conocía Severus? Porque Alice Gordon se trasformaría en Alice Longbottom algún día.

Sólo al verla Severus sintió que había caído en el agujero del conejo blanco, en una dimensión desconocida creada para torturarle, cara redonda, bajita y con esa expresión laxa y fresca. Aunque Severus no había tratado con ella y en su mente no era alguien relevante, reconocería esa cara donde fuera, era la cara, versión femenina, del estudiante que más había torturado en Hogwarts, después de Harry Potter. Cualquiera imaginaría la razón por la que le desatestaba; en aquellos años llenos de amargura Severus se desquitaba con quien fuera, incluso el mismo, y Longbottom, el otro niño de la profecía, era una de sus víctimas preferidas, además el chico era un inepto para pociones, como todos sus alumnos.

El joven Severus trató de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con destruir su día de gloria, sentado en un restaurante cerca de King´s Cross, esperando por comenzar su instrucción mágica Severus sólo tenía ganas de volver a su casa, echarse en su cama y olvidar todo como un mal sueño. Los Snape había pasado el resto de días con los Douglas y los Gordon, en una nauseabunda reunión de familia, el viejo Auror le había regalado un gato de color negro y ojos amarillos que más bien parecía una mini pantera. Si el condenado crecía mucho Severus sabría que definitivamente era una cría de pantera pero la verdad no estaba seguro.

Luego de muchas recomendaciones, Alice entendió nadie debía saber que Severus era su "primo" y que si bien podía tener un ojo sobre él no debía mostrar que se conocían con anterioridad, aunque también podían usar la excusa de su amor por las pociones para relacionarse en los años venideros. Severus no pudo estar en mayor desacuerdo, pero de alguna manera encontraría un método para no estar pegado a la insufrible niña. Con todo eso, la experiencia fue ligeramente gratificante, recordando que en su existencia pasada, era un niño miserable con sólo una amiga y dos padres que le odiaban, tener una gran familia era algo alentador.

Sin embargo conocer a Alice planteó nuevas dudas en la cabeza de Severus con respecto a los cambios en este mundo. Si había quedado en que el único cambio había sido en su pasado, dándoles a sus padres la oportunidad de ser un verdadero matrimonio y desbocando todo lo que había sucedido hasta el presente ¿Entonces cómo la anterior Alice se había salvado si su madre no había intervenido?

Alice Longbottom era una Auror calificada que no tenía ninguna deficiencia mental ni física antes de la tortura de los Lestrange, lo que significaba que no había sufrido la enfermedad de Guiyes o por lo menos había sido tratada con tal eficacia que no habían quedado secuelas, como problemas en los pulmones o tic nervioso muy notables. Sin embargo, tal y como Wells había dicho, la poción que curaba esta enfermedad en niños era supremamente difícil de hacer, incluso él en su mejor momento como Maestro de Pociones lo habrían considerado largamente, un mínimo error y la cura sería peor que la enfermedad.

Entonces ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Era posible que la anterior Alice hubiese sufrido la enfermedad y que otro pocionista le hubiese preparado la poción? ¿O quizás algún tratamiento especial en el extranjero que la hubiera dejado medio lela y nadie lo habría notado confundiéndolo con su personalidad? ¿Quizás eso explicaba por que Neville Longbottom era tan perdedor? ¿O bueno, tal vez de alguna manera, el que Severus tuviera una vida diferente, afectaba otros hechos conectados por puntos que no veía produciendo que la Alice de este mundo sufriera la enfermedad de Guiyes? ¿No era mucha casualidad de que su madre hubiese conocido a Douglas a través de ese hecho? ¿Había quizás algún ente superior, cual escritora loca de misterio, que estaba jugando con todas las variables en fin de favorecerle a él? ¿O, en el peor de los casos, resultaba que su teoría de "interferencia" no era válida? ¿Que en éste mundo, que no seguía las misma fechas que en el anterior, podría ser que algunas cosas no fuera iguales? ¿Se encontraría con que Bellatrix era la que se había casado con Ted Tonks en vez de Andrómeda? ¿Entonces lo que él hiciera o no hiciera realmente no tenía ninguna relevancia porque no afectaba a nadie?

Severus cerró los ojos deseando que la muerte fuera algo común y corriente, como en esas películas muggles en donde te vuelves un perro o te recibe San Pedro, o por lo menos deseaba que alguien, probablemente Albus, viniera en persona y le explicara que carajos estaba pasando, que es lo que se supone son todos esos recuerdos en su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco con este ir y venir de pensamientos, en un momento llegaba a una conclusión y al otro, todas sus ideas se caían. Lo peor, es que simplemente no podía mandar todo a la mierda, si era el pasado, otro mundo, otra vida, Severus ya estaba metido hasta el lodo, mestizo, mago, con padres que estaban por entrar a una especie de movimiento de resistencia contra un grupo liderado por un mago oscuro, una varita milenaria y quizás una ascendencia oscura, en medio de dos mundos Severus estaba en primera línea, ya no podía echarse para atrás. No le había mentido a Potter, Slytherin o no, Severus Snape no era ningún cobarde.

Dejando a un lado todas su dudas y temores Severus se encaminó hacia la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos, sus padres conversaban animadamente, Severus se mantenía con la cara animada mientras el interior de su mente bullía en preguntas sin respuestas, quizás eso explicaba porque no se había dado cuenta que su madre hablaba con una mujer, al parecer ella y su hija no estaban seguras de que era lo que debían hacer para cruzar por la puerta secreta. Sin darse cuenta el chico se halló de nuevo en el famoso andén, con su madre, su padre y las dos desconocidas.

Una ola de nostalgia le recorrió, toda esa gente con sus hijos, los baúles y las jaulas de animales, el tren rojo echando humo imponente y solemne listo para guiar a todos esos jóvenes a la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Con cuidado observó cada persona tratando de ubicarse, allá a lo lejos le pareció ver a Avery, en otro lado reconoció a varios de sus ex-compañeros Slytherin, uno que otro de otra casa con los cuales había hablado, más allá le pareció ver el cabello indomable de Potter junto a dos viejos, que seguramente eran sus padres. Su madre y su padre seguían hablando con la mujer, la señora Poole, que expresaba preocupación por saber en qué se había metido su hija, ella era muggle, tenía un extraño corte de cabello y al parecer estaba pintado, un sombrero cubría media cara, la mujer les comentaba que su esposo, perdón ex-esposo, estaba muy ocupado para venir pues tenían otra hija, muggle, que estaba con él. Por la cara que traía y por la forma en que hablaba Severus podía reconocer el incomodidad, el rencor, quizás miedo.

Bueno era normal, no todos los padres muggles reaccionan positivamente, menos en las épocas que corrían, probablemente el encargado del ministerio fue bastante parco y odioso, recordaba al que fue a visitar a Lily, uno de esos al estilo de Umbrigde, menos mal que él estaba con ella y pudo calmar a los extrañados Evans. Ahora su padre parecía hablar con la mujer sobre ser un muggle con un hijo mágico, ella le hablaba sobre su otra hija y los problemas que se presentaban, Severus todavía seguía buscando distraídamente mientras arreglaba el baúl junto a su madre, que dejaba a su padre y su labia el trabajo de hacer sentir mejor a la mujer.

Aunque Severus no le daba muchas esperanzas, la niña estaba medio escondida, su lenguaje corporal era bastante claro, cabizbaja su cabello rojo caía cubriéndole el rostro, pegándosele sospechosamente en la cara como si hubiese llorado hace poco. Lo poco que escuchaba dejaba bastante claro que el problema era la hermana mayor, la familia se hallaba dividida, el divorcio fue hace poco, obviamente la desinformación sólo aumentaba el sufrimiento, hasta hace unos meses supieron que su hija era bruja y que era normal todas esas cosas raras que sucedían a su alrededor. El chico sintió compasión por la niña, que irradiaba sus emociones tan abiertamente que era imposible no notarlo: tristeza, miedo, dolor, asco de sí misma, él conocía esa postura, alguien le había llamado fenómeno y le estaba haciendo creer que lo era, probablemente la hermana mayor, reforzada en el hecho que sus padres habían roto su relación.

Su padre estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, por la cara relajada de la mujer adulta, la señora Poole era ahora madre soltera con su otra hija viviendo con su padre, tenía que tener fuerza para afrontar esa situación. Mientras, su madre terminó de mostrarle a la gente a la cual era mejor no acercarse, Severus le daba la razón en todo pues en sus recuerdos muchos de ellos eran puristas que se volvieron Death Eaters, luego vino una pequeña retahíla de madre, ya saben, comportase y todo eso. Severus pudo detener a su madre a penas, antes de que se pusiera a darle besos y decirle cuanto lo iba a extrañar. Su padre volvió a ellos afortunadamente, con la mujer y la niña, Severus lo supuso, por lo pequeña que era la niña iba a ser una chica de primero como él, su padre seguramente quería que fuera su amigo para que la mocosa se sintiera más segura en Hogwarts.

―Mira éste es mi hijo Severus Snape, lo siento si parece muy gruñón, está muy emocionado y distraído, él también va a primero. Saluda a la señora Poole Severus y a su hija Lily ―La niña era pequeña, se veía indefensa y patética, su cara enmarcada en su cabello rojo sin vida mostraba una cara pálida y enferma, sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los negros de Severus, llenos de tristeza y melancolía, rechazo y dolor, oscuros sin el brillo que alguna vez Severus llegó admirar. El tiempo se detuvo para Severus que tardó unos milisegundos en darse cuenta en lo que significaba todo eso, ausentemente alargó la mano para saludar.

―Hola ―la voz armoniosa llena de vida brillaba por su ausencia, incluso la mujer se veía diferente a lo que alguna vez fue―. Soy Lily.

_**No, no puede ser...**_

En ese momento Severus pudo entender la verdadera magnitud de todo lo que estaba viviendo, de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era imposible que este mundo fuera una especie de cielo para él, un mundo donde todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad. No, este mundo era un lugar donde todo era diferente, donde de alguna manera el que él fuera feliz había hecho que todo fuera diferente.

Un mundo en donde Severus Snape era hijo de un padre responsable que había unido las vidas de Alessa, Callie, Joan, Sloan, Nelly y Niel, que había salvado a Butler y ayudado a los Taylor, un mundo en donde Severus era hijo de una mujer maravillosa, pocionista, que había salvado a Alice, uniendo a los Douglas, los Gordon y a Wells en una cruzada por los derechos de los no mágicos que quizás demoraría varios años en concretarse de no ser por ella, un mundo donde Severus Snape no era el vecino extraño de la casa al final de la calle en Spinner's End de los Evans, que nunca había estado allí para proteger a Lily de su hermana envidiosa y prejuiciosa, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y en la persona que en definitiva cambiaría su vida al volverse un Death Eater.

_**Pero... pero yo... siempre... siempre pensé... que estarías... que estabas mejor sin mi... que serías feliz sin mi...**_

Pero es un estúpido principio físico, toda acción tiene una reacción, igual y de sentido opuesto, pero si ese es el precio de su felicidad, preferiría no haberla obtenido.

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Antes que nada, Dumbledore, orden del fénix y los Snape?**_

**Bueno, ¿En serio? ¿De verdad esperaban que Albus no intentara poner sus manos en esa familia? Dejando a un lado lo de la resonancia mágica, cosa que fue a comprobar él mismo, que Severus haya nacido el 31 de octubre, que sea hijo de Eileen Prince, descendiente de ya saben quien, dueño de la varita blanca... ¿En serio? Es decir es Albus Dumbledore, Albus-no-puedo-mantener-mi-torcida-nariz-fuera-de-la-vida-de-otros-Dumbledore, jajaja No en serio, el viejo esta detrás de todo eso y lo mejor es que hace que piensen que fue idea de ellos... jajaj ese tipo es temible...**

_**¿Lily Evans, infeliz?**_

**A la pregunta ¿que fuera sido de Lily si nunca hubiese conocido a Severus? Esta es mi respuesta, obviamente cualquiera podría decir que tampoco es para exagerar, pero por la forma de ser de Petunia Evans la verdad no me lo hubiera imaginado de otra manera. Además hay una especie de armonía en la historia, si Severus es feliz pues que ella no lo sea, asimismo me gusta la idea de que todo no sea un camino de rosas para Severus, ya que se siente responsable de todos esos cambios extraños. Hagan de cuenta que Severus es Evan Treborn tratando de salvar a Kayleigh, siempre cambiando el pasado y llegando a un futuro desalentador. **

_**¿Bella y Andrómeda?**_

**No me gusta la idea de una Bellatrix loca y sicótica que ya sabía que su hermana era una traidora. Me gusta mostrarlos como una familia un poco hipócrita pero que conservaban algo de los lazos típicos entre hermanos y padres. En esta historia Andrómeda y Bella son más unidas entre ellas que con Narcisa, lo cual hace que el abandono de Andrómeda a su familia fuera más personal para Bella que para nadie. **

_**¿Y Sirius que pinta allí?**_

**Bueno, muchos me pidieron que Sirius fuera amigo de Sev, ¿qué comen que adivinan he?... Oh por cierto yo también me leo Trickster, lo recomiendo para los fans del Sev/Sirius. Para ser sincera esa era una de la cosas que sobresalían en la historia desde el principio, pero mejor no digo nada porque se aguan las sorpresas.**

**Sobre Sirius en sí, nunca me pareció un personaje netamente bueno o malo, simplemente me parece muy rudo, quizás ridículo, decir que el pobre hombre no vivió marcado por el rechazo de su propia sangre. Si bien los Black definitivamente no parecen el prototipo de la familia tampoco es para encasillarlos por sus tendencias oscuras, no puedo afirmar cual era la verdadera personalidad de Sirius a pesar de ser un personaje importante, pero por todas las cosas que se saben de él, estoy segura que mucho de su "chulería" procedía de su sufrimiento interno. Digan lo que digan, mamá es una sola. **

**Muchos niños abandonados (o despreciados) se encierran en sí mismos, otros se vuelven una tromba imparable. Creo que Sirius fue del segundo grupo como Severus fue del primero, incluso para Sirius debió ser más pesado por la constante comparación con su hermano menor, definitivamente un rebelde que tan sólo quería que su familia le quisiera por lo que era no por ser un torturador en masas... Es un personaje tan deliciosamente complicado que era imposible que no tuviera un rol importante en esta reescrita historia. **

_**¿Alice, Alice Longbottom?**_

**Bueno necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y ella era perfecta, las dudas de Severus están justificadas. Por cierto no busquen la enfermedad de Guiyes esa me la invente, no es cannon, bueno aquí hay un montón de cosas inventadas por mi jajaja... pero como les decía se me hizo gracioso crear un lazo entre Severus y Neville, jajaja el día que el chico, en un futuro le diga tío Sev se muere el pobre jajajaja Era necesario crear dudas en Severus sobre la verdad de su intervención en este mundo, golpe tras golpe Severus se está dando cuenta porque la gente no debe jugar con el pasado... eso sonó mucho a Tsubasa Chronicle, pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido. **

_**¿Petrova, Borgia?**_

**Esa es la columna principal de esta historia aunque no lo crean, joder me doy cuenta que he hecho un lio con este capítulo. Siento que no pueda escribir una historia sin ponerle varios misterios, pero una vez los chicos se monten a ese condenado tren me deleitare con dibujarlos en un plano más simple y dejaré que Severus se dedique a lo que más le importa... Lily... hasta que no se sienta tranquilo sobre eso, el chico seguramente no tendrá cabeza para pensar en nada más. **

_**¿Noveno capítulo?**_

**Lo sé, largos pero espaciados, hoy me he superado, 45 páginas en Word, cualquiera dirá que por qué no 20 pag cada 15 días... la verdad es una larga historia que incluye a la pesada de mi musa. Unas veces viene inspirada otras está más aburrida que una ostra, bueno pero no os podéis quejar, bueno si podéis pero comprendedme, a pesar que demoro siempre hago el compromiso de llegar con la mayor cantidad de páginas. Me tomaré un descanso de una semana, pero luego iré por el 9, saltaré a Hogwarts y a través de flash contaré lo sucedido en el tren, ese estilo me permite escribir más conciso y rápido. Pero allí tenemos un trato, si no demoro, escribiré unas pocas páginas, si demoro fijo llegaré con 40 o 50... **

_**A MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS:**_

_**Para mis amigs de Slam Dunk, siento mucho haberls abandonado. A pesar de todos los problemas que he tenido con Fantasmas, espero retomarla este año, sobre Negro Corazón, estoy buscando la manera de hacerlo más corto de lo que planeaba además mi abandono a Vampire Knigth me ha perjudicado ya que Negro Corazón es un crossover con todas las de la ley entre SD y VK.**_

_**Para mis lectores anónimos y aquellos a los cuales no he contestado nada en estos 8 capítulos de Efecto, lo siento, a veces se me olvida contestar o decir algo pero cada rr de ustedes me llena de alegría, para aquellos que no me han dejando un rr pero que siguen la historia igualmente gracias por leerla, algún día seré más constante y menos pesada al escribir. Es un estilo difícil de tragar, lo sé porque es más difícil escribirlo pero inevitablemente es mi forma de ser, estoy luchando para hacerlo más práctico y relajado, de hecho yo misma estoy luchando para ser más relajada menos ñona (deséenme suerte) **_

_**Bueno eso es todo y como siempre:**_

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	9. Un Viaje a las Puertas del Infierno

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Este cap fue muy, pero muy difícil para mí, lo público con terror y esa sensación de ¿Será que sí, será qué no? Y la verdad es que el resultado es... extraño, realmente fue una lucha palabra a palabra, sumado a malos eventos, me deja un sabor agridulce. Pero espero que pueda conectar bien con lo que quiero lograr. Hay que hacer sacrificios cuando se escribe para que la historia tome el camino que uno quiere... **

**Resumen Cap: Muchas cosas preocupan al joven Severus, siente que su nueva vida está dando demasiadas vueltas en comparación con la anterior, y para ser sinceros, ha dado un giro tan inesperado que se necesita un fierro análisis para determinar con exactitud como terminó de esa manera. **

**ACLARACIONES LEER: Spoilers de Pottermore. Además ciertas partes de éste capítulo tienen un formato al estilo Detectives Médicos u otro programa de investigación ya sea criminal o de desastres, de esos que se ven en Discovery en donde cuentan minuto a minuto los sucesos, intercalando entre un narrador, varios testigos y dramatizaciones o videos reales que representan los hechos narrados. Por eso OJO con la siguiente información: **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares/Tiempo que inicializan la escena.**

― Conversación, Hechos Reales―

― _Conversación, Testimonios―_

_"― Cartas―"_

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación (SOLO DE SEVERUS) **_

Narrador de los eventos_._

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

Colapso = Selección de Casas para Sev

**Recomiendo que en las partes en cursiva (sin negrita), cambiéis la voz mentalmente, como si hablara una persona distinta al narrador. **

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 9**

**UN VIAJE A LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

El silencio era tan apabullante que Severus se preguntó porque esperaba algo totalmente diferente, todos estaban cansados y era normal que después de ese viaje tan largo y el gran banquete todos quisieran dormir a pierna suelta en el castillo. Quizás todo era culpa de su imaginación, ya que su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de hallarle lógica a la situación, un sentido a los hechos, alguna pista de por qué las cosas se habían torcido de esa manera siniestra y alocada, claro que era verdaderamente inútil trasnocharse por ello teniendo en cuenta que nada tenía sentido desde que despertó aquel lejano primero de noviembre con los recuerdos de un cuarentón amargado, que se suponía, había sido él en su otra vida.

Sin embargo esto iba a un nivel superior, estaba por encima de todo lo absurdo, ridículo, incoherente e inadmisible que le había sucedido en su vida y hasta en la otra, era el resultado de un montón de hechos desafortunados que terminaron hilándose en su contra para hacerle tomar la más difícil decisión de su vida ¿por cierto, eso no suena familiar, como si estuviera viviendo un Déjà vu?

¡Qué Merlín lo ampare! O algún otro Dios o ser superior, nunca se había considerado una persona religiosa pero en estos momentos estaba dispuesto a creer hasta en Mahoma si éste le salvaba del calvario en el que se había convertido su vida por su propia mano. Pero es que por todos los Dioses, demonios y seres mitológicos, ya en su vida pasada se había infiltrado en la misma cueva del lobo, mintiéndole en la cara al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, engañando a una partida de magos oscuros que le matarían al menor movimiento... y aun así seguía pagándola, ¡no!, éste era un sacrificio demasiado grande... demasiado para él... que alguien lo ayude... que alguien lo salve...

_**¿CÓMO P... TERMINÉ EN GRYFFINDOR AHHHH? ¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE CÓMO P... ESTOY AQUÍ? **_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 7 horas antes del Colapso. La aparición de Lily Evans**

De todos los inventivos y originales apodos que Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, recibió en su vida el que más escuchaba era el de: Maldito Bastardo sin Corazón. Eso no significaba que sus estudiantes, aunque estuvieran graduados y fueran hombres hechos y derechos, hubiesen tenido el valor de decírselo en su cara. Pero el profesor Severus Snape sabía muy bien que lo decían frecuentemente a sus espaldas, en muchas de sus cartas, refiriéndose a él de peores maneras o, que la definición retumbaba en la "seguridad" de sus pobres e ineptas mentes, según su propia opinión.

Y, en sus propias palabras, el apodo le calzaba perfectamente.

―_A Severus Snape se le consideraba un "maldito" desde hace mucho tiempo―_explica una compañera de trabajo_―. Un desastre desde su casa, un niño odioso y posesivo, que luego creció y se convirtió en un extraño, oscuro y raro adolecente odiado por unos compañeros que se hacían llamar los "Merodeadores", fuera de Hogwarts culminó su camino hacia la oscuridad al unirse al grupo purista: Los Death Eater. Sin embargo en un giro eventual de los hechos, terminó como docente y espía para la Orden del Fénix, un grupo opositor de los Death Eater, protegiendo a Harry Potter en honor a la mujer que amó, madre del muchacho y que fue asesinada por el líder de los Death Eater, el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort. Pero a pesar de su cambio de lealtades, cuando, por alguna razón, sus alumnos se querían morir, ya sabe cosas de adolecentes, él siempre saltaba con una solución: La torre de astronomía. Incluso llegó a afirmar que si era necesario, él mismo quitaría los hechizos de protección y se encargaría del testamento del suicida, todo por el bien del mundo y del muchacho en cuestión. Acostumbraba a decir: ¿Tu vida es miserable? Pues entonces déjame hacerla peor y estrellar tu cabeza en el asfalto. Así que sí, era un maldito._

Aunque bastardo, por otro lado, tiene muchos significados, y ya que Severus Snape no era hijo ilegitimo, ni una espada o una parte de un barco, seguramente sus estudiantes se referían a lo indeseable que era su presencia y a lo aterrorizante que era su aplastante sinceridad combinada con su acida y viperina lengua la cual no tenía compasión ni de su sombra para decir o hacer algo que siempre hacía sentir mal a alguien más... Combinado con el usual "maldito" este adjetivo se veía reforzado con su costumbre de hacerles la vida imposible a sus alumnos, especialmente a Gryffindor.

No obstante, y por encima de ser un maldito bastardo, Severus Snape se califica a sí mismo como un hombre sin corazón, aunque suene supremamente ridículo, ya que el vital musculo latía en su pecho prueba de que tenía uno. Pero aun así Severus Snape decía no tener corazón, esa figura casi literaria que habla de sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos, Severus Snape no tenía nada de eso. Según sus declaraciones, durante sus primeros 8 años vivió sumergido en la lógica de las cosas, ignorando sus propios sentimientos, evitando pensar en que, sus padres, ni nadie en el mundo, le amaba. El evidente rechazo de sus progenitores sumado con la discriminación social le marcó profundamente en su infancia, haciéndole creer que mientras se amara a sí mismo no necesitaba a nadie ni a nada. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que Lily Evans entró en su vida, le enseñó lo que era un corazón y se lo llevó con ella al otro mundo.

―_Dejando a un lado sus profundos sentimientos amorosos, Lily Evans fue su luz en medio de la oscuridad, y yo lo puedo entender ―_comenta un amigo cercano_―, la joven irradiaba una increíble aura de vida que comparabas contigo mismo, era algo que intrigaba y fascinaba desde el primer instante que la notabas. Se puede decir que en un mundo en donde todos le miraban como el harapiento Severus Snape, como un chico extraño, anormal que no merecía ni el saludo, pasando siempre por encima de él como si sólo fuera nada, simple aire desperdiciado, Lily Evans fue la primera que le vio a los ojos, con su mirada verde sincera y limpia. Con el tiempo su amistad fue echando raíces, convirtiéndolos en cómplices y mejores amigos, haciendo que ese extraño sentimiento de admiración y fascinación infantil fuera creciendo hasta volverse algo así como una obsesión que el joven Severus se negaba a admitir. Pero Severus Snape se convirtió en un adolescente hormonado y no pudo negarlo más, pero con una autoestima mínima y pensamientos siempre negativos cuando se comparaba con ella, Severus decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardarse su profundo afecto como un tesoro invaluable en vez de arriesgarse y ser lastimado. _

Había muchas dudas en el joven, preguntas _**¿cómo podía un espíritu libre y brillante como Lily fijarse en alguien tan oscuro y simple? ¿Y si tan sólo fuera un amigo importante porque él había sido el primer contacto con el mundo mágico? ¿Y si se dada cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentía repugnancia y no le volvía hablar? ¿Pero, y si llegaba alguien más y se la quitaba? ¿Podría soportar verla con otro hombre?**_ Y con todos esos "y si" él mismo fijó su condena, en la lucha entre sus demonios y sus sentimientos Severus Snape dejó ganar la batalla a su parte más oscura, aquella que amaba a Lily Evans con rabia y con locura, con deseo y ganas de hacerla arrodillarse ante él por hacerlo sentirse débil y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Llenándose de esa oscuridad retorcida y obsesa, terminó por ver al mundo como una bolsa de arena que se merecía todo su odio y sus golpes, pero el nombrado Señor Tenebroso puso en la mira, por una profecía que él mismo había escuchado e informado, a la mujer que amaba cambiado la vida de ambos. Ese hecho abrió los ojos del joven Snape, que se dio cuenta que alguna vez fue para Lily Evans una persona importante, alguien al que amaba, admiraba y respetaba, y que cuando la joven le abrazaba y le miraba con esa sonrisa particular, aunque sólo fuera como amiga, él no podía volver a verla de otra manera sino como alguien cuya sonrisa lo era todo. El joven admitió haberse engañado a sí mismo mientras dejaba que sus rencores, odios y temores tomaran el control lentamente, pero en su interior, muy adentro, Severus siempre supo que mientras Lily Evans sonriera, él podría sentirse completamente feliz, aunque esa felicidad, ni esa sonrisa fueran producidas por él. Gracias a esa realización, Severus Snape se convirtió en un doble agente pero al final, no pudo sino ver como esa brillante luz se apagaba para siempre.

―_Sólo recordar aquellos funestos días hacía que Severus se estremeciera de un dolor sobrenatural ―_comenta una persona allegada a Severus_―. Tan sólo pensar en eso, le hacía recordar todo lo que ella le había dado, más allá de lo material o lo sentimental, en como ella le había dado ganas de vivir, de disfrutar, de sonreír y de querer... tan sólo para que él le pagara arruinando su vida por completo, convirtiendo su felicidad en cenizas sólo porque ella no era feliz con él sino con James Potter. Eso le hacía sentir como un desgraciado, como si no valiera nada, su alma se desgarraba de dolor mientras la culpa le partía en dos haciéndole miserable. Era tan insoportable que el hombre deseaba no existir, no levantarse cada día para vivir en un mundo donde ella no estaba. Era una situación muy desesperante. En esa desesperación, no pensaba en cómo morir sino en cómo encararla cuando muriera, si es que llegaban a encontrarse en el más allá cuando por fin su propia mano o la de otro acabara con su existencia, tal y como lo había soñado e intentado tantas veces. Así que en búsqueda del perdón, lo que había quedado de Severus era una marioneta vacía, atormentada y desesperada por encontrar misericordia, había aceptado su destino sin siquiera pensarlo, siempre luchando por aquello por lo que Lily murió sin importarle las consecuencias, aunque fuera Harry Potter, el hijo de la mujer que amaba y el hombre que detestaba._

Pero ahora ese Severus Snape no existía, había cumplido su misión y llevado su condena hasta las últimas consecuencias muriendo desangrado en la Casa de los Gritos. Como recompensa, o castigo, no podía asegurarse, había "renacido" en un nuevo mundo en donde las cosas eran brutalmente diferentes. Creciendo en un ambiente más amoroso pero conservando sus antiguos recuerdos un nuevo Severus había nacido enfrentándose a todo de nuevo, aterrado por el futuro que le esperaba pero deseando tener una segunda oportunidad.

Sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo y en el milagro de su nueva vida, que ni siquiera se había preguntado por la suerte de Lily Evans ni de nadie más, de hecho había esperado encontrarlos tal cual como los había conocido; ahora sonaba ridículo que aún en sus primeros años (cuando no entendía nada de nada) en los que había intentado comunicarse con ella y planeado varias veces un reencuentro, le hubiese imaginado feliz y contenta siendo la princesita de sus padres cuando era evidente que no era así.

Muchas veces pensaba en que no sería tan difícil pedirle a su padre un paseo por los lugares que frecuentaban los Evans, verla y hacerse su amigo de improviso, pero cada vez que sentía que un plan de reencuentro estaba listo se hacía la misma pregunta: ¿No estaría ella mejor sin mí, si nunca me hubiese conocido, no habría sido feliz si no me hubiese atravesado en su camino?

―_Severus no estaba seguro de que habría pasado si la hubiese visto en aquellas épocas en donde no sabía ni donde tenía la cabeza ―_Nos informa un familiar―. _No quería pecar de pedófilo, ni aprovecharse de las circunstancias o dejar que esos sentimientos oscuros volvieran a llenarle, estaba demasiado confundido para poder tomar una decisión correcta. De hecho muchas veces dudó que ella estuviera en éste mundo, y si lo estaba de seguro la volvería a ver en Hogwarts, aquella pelirroja feliz, amable, bella, esa niña alegre de 11 años, curiosa, inteligente, entonces podría planear muchas cosas de allí en adelante, miles de posibilidades las cuales nunca tomaban forma pero se centraban en volver a verla, en saber que estaba viva, en proteger esa sonrisa con su alma y sin importar nada más._

Era por eso que Severus Snape estaba estupefacto cuando la volvió a ver, era como si su subconsciente le estuviera haciendo una jugarreta, como si estuviera en una pesadilla de mal gusto esperando a que su madre le despertara. Pero no era una pesadilla ni su imaginación, era real, lo que veían sus ojos era completamente real. Su ausencia en la vida de Lily Evans, o algún otro factor que no conocía, le había transformado en alguien opuesta a la pelirroja que él había conocido. La sonrisa que el amaba no estaba allí.

Para su fortuna sus padres creyeron que su mutismo y palidez se debía a la pena de no verlos por tantos meses y el miedo a lo desconocido; su madre, ansiosa por calmarle, volvió a besarle y decirle que se comportara, mientras que su padre palmeó su hombro tratando de contenerse y sólo besar su cabeza con demasiada pasión, para luego encargarse de los baúles, el de su hijo y la niña pelirroja. El chico no supo en realidad que le dijeron ni que respondió sólo asintió con calma mientras dejaba que los sentimientos se solaparan, ya que en realidad sentía aprehensión por estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa y por supuesto que iba a extrañar a su padres Pero ¿No había quedado en que Severus, el viejo Severus y él no era la misma persona? ¿No se había topado con Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy y los había visto bajo un lente diferente, como si fueran otras personas? ¿Entonces, por qué con Lily era diferente? El mero pensamiento lo trajo a la realidad.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 6 horas y 40 minutos antes del Colapso. En el Tren.**

―Por aquí ―la niña, la cual se había despedido escuetamente de su madre y había subido al tren detrás de él, le miró extrañada pero le siguió obediente, Severus hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse al ver esos ojos tan apagados llenos de sufrida sumisión. Necesitaba saber exactamente qué había pasado, cómo habían cambiado tantos las cosas, el mundo podía irse a la mierda, mientras tanto él necesitaba saber que había pasado con Lily y para ello necesitaba privacidad, un lugar donde pudieran conversar con calma y él sabía cuál era el lugar perfecto.

Una de las cosas buenas, o típicas, de ser un marginado es que aprendes a pasar desapercibido, para ello descubres escondites en lugares especiales, y el Expreso de Hogwarts no era la excepción. Severus se había dado cuenta, después de ser hechizado una docena de veces por los "Merodeadores", que enfrente del compartimiento para el personal servicio, había una pequeña puerta que pasaba inadvertida. La verdad si no te fijabas bien, llegabas a pensar que sólo era una larga pared sin nada más interesante que mostrar, sin embargo una vez la detectabas te encontrabas con un compartimiento secreto un poco desvencijado y viejo.

Severus no tuvo reparos para esquivar rápidamente todos los obstáculos y personas mientras arrastraba a Lily y los baúles (previamente hechizados para que pesaran menos) con su sigilo natural. En menos de un minuto llegaron hacia la zona central del tren y el chico sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo que hizo todo el trabajo con la cerradura de la pequeña y escondida puerta. La pelirroja le vio de forma extraña y por un segundo Severus temió, esperanzado, que su personalidad temperamental saliera a la luz negándose a quedarse sola con otro chico, apenas un conocido y con esas raras mañas, en ese escondido compartimiento. Pero para su fortuna, o desgracia, había otra persona allí. La última persona que esperaba, era Peter Pettigrew.

―Hola ―escuchó a lo lejos mientras su mente se bloqueaba, una vez más. Severus tardó mucho en recuperarse y Lily, quizás sospechando de él, se había internado en el vagón justo al frente del pequeño chico.

_**¿Mi suerte puede ser peor? ¿Este es el día de "Patéenle las bolas a Snape" o qué?**_

―Hola ―respondió a su vez la niña, al sentarse y acomodarse, lo más peyorativo es que lo hizo con el mismo tono tímido y simplón del chico rollizo. Severus volvió a sentir que la bilis le subía. Comparar a Pettigrew con Lily era como comparar la mierda con el chocolate.

_**¡NO, BASTA! Yo no soy Severus Snape. No ese Severus Snape. Ni ellos son Lily Evans ni Peter Pettigrew. Este es un nuevo mundo, una nueva existencia, el pasado es el pasado, ese mundo es ese mundo... cálmate, respira, piensa...**_

Severus repitió esa frase en su cabeza como un mantra. Dando un cabezazo como silencioso saludo, procedió a introducir los baúles. No tenía sentido devolverse o intentar que Lily fuera con él a otro vagón, a pesar que el tren no se movía todavía, la chica ya estaba nerviosa al estar con un extraño con habilidades de ladrón, pero por lo menos había visto algo de chispa en sus ojos; sea como fuere y si bien él ya no era el mismo Severus, el delgado muchacho tenía muchas cosas del viejo Slytherin, Lily no era diferente y Pettigrew tampoco. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a construir sus muros mentales, clamarse y analizar la situación, dejar que su cerebro se reconectara.

_**Tal vez es lo mejor. Sé que Lily es lo más importante para ti Severus, pero no hay nada que temer. Esta viva, aquí, cerca de mí. Sólo tengo que calmarme y actuar normal, averiguar con calma, tiempo es lo que hay... **_

Con una tranquilidad que no sentía el chico ubicó sus pertenecías, sentándose a lado de Lily dejándole suficiente espacio personal, a su lado colocó la jaula de su gato negro, al cual todavía no le había puesto un nombre y le llamaba "Black" en su mente. El animal ronroneó al verse libre de su pequeña prisión, y con calma se fue a sentar en el regazo de su nuevo amo para seguir con su siesta ignorando el tenso silencio que cubrió el pequeño lugar. Severus, de repente, sintió una fuerte envidia por el animal.

_**¿Por qué carajos no reencarné en un gato, libre de preocupaciones y temores? ¿De verdad mi vida anterior merecía el castigo que estoy viviendo? ¿Mi felicidad parcial era parte de la tortura al tener que enfrentarme a un mundo incluso más extraño que en el que he vivido? **_

El joven Severus Snape estaba desconcertado, eran demasiados problemas uno tras otro para poder evadir la presión que se agolpaba en su pecho, primero lo de la varita milenaria, luego sus encuentros con Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black, luego lo de la pre-orden del Fénix y el asunto de Alice Gordon, ahora el cambio de Lily Evans. Pero Severus era un hombre hecho de roca dura, o por lo menos lo había sido en su vida anterior aunque hablara de ello como si fuera dos personas en una; calma y control era lo que necesitaba en momentos como éste y ya que siempre que se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared trataba de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Albus Dumbledore, quien siempre lograba sacar la mejor tajada sin importar el problema, Severus decidió que debía tomar algún curso de acción que le beneficiara. Muy a su pesar sólo había uno que fuera adecuado para el momento.

―Uh...urr ―se aclaró la garganta con dificultad―. ¿Cómo supiste de éste lugar?―modeló su voz tratando de parecer agradable y curioso, fallando un poco. Aún a pesar de saber que Pettigrew era tan sólo un niño y no el hombre que se convertiría en la peor rata traidora que había conocido, no podía dejar de sentir esa renuencia a verle de buena manera. Pero necesitaba iniciar una conversación y evitar ese embarazoso silencio como fuera.

―Mi tío Adolfo me lo dijo ―contestó el chiquillo en un susurro, la seguridad de su interlocutor le decía que era un niño muy diferente a él. Por otro lado, Severus aguantó las ganas de alzar una ceja, su típica mueca desdeñosa, a la simplona respuesta. Eso lo único que lograría era atemorizar al chico y necesitaba verse amable y social.

Era increíble que una época, en su otra vida, llegó a comparar a Neville Longbottom con Peter Pettigrew, especialmente en los primeros años del chico, siempre atemorizado y haciendo todo lo que otros dijeran; pero si era completamente justo, Longbottom había demostrado, especialmente en su último año cuando él era director de Hogwarts, estar hecho de una madera totalmente diferente. Eso le hacía pensar en sí mismo, quien era muy diferente a su yo anterior de 11 años, o la misma Lily sentada a su lado viéndose opuesta a la niña que había subido con él en el tren en esa otra vida. ¿Realmente un pequeño aleteo de una mariposa podía cambiar el destino de una persona, del mundo entero? Por más que le pesara él sabía que sí. Si alguien, cualquier persona, le hubiese dado más amor y compresión en ciertos momentos, en donde Lily no podía estar, seguramente el viejo Severus hubiese tomado caminos diferentes.

―Eso quiere decir que tu tío es mago, ¿tus padres también lo son? ―volvió a usar ese tono educado. Si podía darse una esperanza a sí mismo por qué no al chico que estaba a su lado, quizás sólo quizás, si lo hacía, lograría que Pettigrew saliera de sus vidas sin ton ni son, al fin y al cabo el chico siempre fue un pusilánime que constantemente se dejaba llevar por otros.

―Sí, mis padres son magos, Peter y Delia Pettigrew, mi nombre es Peter II Pettigrew ―el tono era un poco orgulloso, quizás estaba pensado que Severus era un sangre pura. El pelinegro más alto quiso sacarlo enseguida de su error.

―Pues en mi familia sólo mi madre es bruja, mi padre es un muggle, mi nombre es Severus Snape ―hubo una pausa en donde Severus esperaba que Lily se presentara por sí misma para poder entrar en un conversación sobre la familia de la pelirroja, lo cual era su primer objetivo, pero era evidente que la chica estaba demasiado aturdida y asustada―. Ella es Lily, sus padres son muggles. Mis padres la conocieron hoy con su madre.

Severus no supo que más agregar. De nuevo el compartimiento se halló envuelto en un incómodo silencio y el delgado muchacho casi se palmea en el rostro ante las circunstancias, Severus era cualquier cosa menos una persona social que podía generar una conversación de la nada, no se sentía cómodo con ello y para colmo, si bien Peter Pettigrew no era un sangre pura presuntuoso, debía sentirse un poco contrariado de estar en el mismo lugar con una nacida de muggles y un mestizo dados los miedos de la época. Severus no recordaba que la familia Pettigrew hubiese sido muy colaboradora con el "lado de la luz" y si bien era una familia entre sangres puras y mestizos, la madre de Pettigrew tenía un poco de sangre de los Rosier.

De hecho, era una ironía que el grupo de los Merodeadores, fieles miembros de la Orden del Fénix y Gryffindors a morir, fuera en su mayoría sangre pura; aunque, los más destacables eran Potter y Black, ya que Pettigrew se podía considerar al mismo nivel que un mestizo y Lupin lo era por parte materna, además, su condición de hombre lobo lo hacía ver como un muerto de hambre sin influencias. De todas formas Severus se preguntaba cómo era posible que Pettigrew hubiese entrado al grupo de los Merodeadores, o peor aún, a Gryffindor, si bien Potter y Black había demostrado de sobra su "valor" e incluso Lupin en sus años, Pettigrew era del tipo lisonjero como una rata buscando queso. La verdad el chico rollizo desentonaba bastante en ese grupo.

A veces solía imaginar que, como el chico no tenía la suficiente inteligencia para ser un Ravenclaw, mucho menos la ambición para ser un Slytherin, aunque sí era un cobarde y traicionero lo cual lo hacía un improbable Hufflepuff, Pues... ¿que quedaba?, intentar ser un valiente y atolondrado Gryffindor. Sinceramente Severus sólo pensaba que el chico había conocido a alguien en el tren que terminó en Gryffindor y el chico le siguió...

_**Un momento. Si Pettigrew conoció a alguien de Gryffindor en el tren pero está aquí encerrado en el compartimiento secreto, no pudo ser a Potter y Black, los cuales se suponen deben estar hacia el fondo del tren. Cuando Lily y yo salimos del compartimiento, en mi otra vida, ellos se quedaron en él pero ¿sería posible que se hubieran trasladado hasta acá? No, imposible, si Potter y compañía supieran de éste vagón, no me hubiese podido esconder en mis últimos años... Espera, si Pettigrew lo sabía ¿por qué no lo dijo? Aunque conociéndolo es posible que lo haya olvidado al estar rodeado de los otros Merodeadores sintiéndose el rey del mundo. No... Eso quiere decir que el idiota conoció a otro Gry... no... no... no...**_

Pero los miedos de Severus se volvieron realidad, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a la señora de los dulces de su época. La mujer era regordeta y de cabello rubio ondulado, tenía una linda y blanca sonrisa, junto a ella había un niño paliducho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, el chico parecía enfermizo y Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no delatarse pues lo reconoció al instante.

― ¡Oh por Merlín! Parece que cada vez hay más chicos que conocen este lugar secreto, tres niños este año ―dijo la mujer con un sonrisa liviana quizás contrariada, todos le miraron confusos―. No se preocupen no los voy a sacar, de hecho así es mejor ¿No crees querido? No me gustaría dejarte solo, te ves tan enfermo. Bueno niños éste es Remus Lupin, trátenlo bien ―terminó tratando que Remus entrara al compartimiento empujándolo por la espalda.

En ese momento Severus se preguntó si las cosas podían empeorar, aunque como estaban las cosas mejor no tentaba su suerte, si James Potter y Sirius Black aparecían por esa puerta Severus podía darse por muerto, pues se tiraría por la ventana para escapar de esa realidad absurda. Lo peor es que era 1 de Septiembre del 93, un día antes de Luna llena. Y allí estaba ellos, con un hombre lobo en su edad infantil.

―_Las decisiones de Albus Dumbledore siempre mostraban un raciocinio muy meticuloso pero algunas veces el viejo director tenía baches del tamaño del gran cañón, pero ésta era una medida bastante irresponsable, aceptar a un hombre lobo fue una de tantas decisiones controversiales ―_explica un docente de Hogwarts―. _Si bien el joven Lupin siempre pudo controlarse, incluso en los días cercanos a la luna llena y aparentar ser un mago normal por los 7 años que estudió, la verdad estar sentado por casi 8 horas en un tren con gente desconocida no era lo más recomendable en su condición, ni para él ni para nadie. De hecho hacer que un hombre lobo estudiara en una institución llena de potenciales víctimas no era para nada una buena idea. _

Mientras Severus reprimía su ira contra el viejo director, el mundo, todos los dioses y demonios que conocía, el castaño esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste y preocupada a sus inesperados compañeros de viajes, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que Severus, sin embargo no podía decirle a la amable señora que prefería estar completamente solo, por seguridad. Tomando aire el chico trató de aparentar una vez más ser un chico común y corriente e intentó entrar pero terminó traspillando con la puerta por su nerviosismo y tropezando hacia Severus quien estaba más cerca. En el mismo instante en que el chico entró en el perímetro del moreno, el gato negro despertó de su sueño y se irguió con toda su espina dorsal en curva, mirándolo amenazadoramente y rugiendo con ganas. El castaño se alejó rápidamente, mientras la amable señora cerraba la puerta sin enterarse de nada, Severus tomó a "Black" con sus dos brazos evitando por poco que se lanzara al castaño con la intención de ir a la yugular. Entonces, la habitación volvió a sumirse en un apabullante silencio.

_**¡Alguien que me mate ahora por favor!**_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 6 horas y 35 minutos antes del Colapso. Academia Cross.**

― ¿Puedes creerlo, por muy hijo de noble que sea no deberían tener cierto decoro, salirse así de clase? ―se escuchó una voz femenina en las sombras.

―No seas tonta, eso no tiene nada que ver, no es por él, es por el que le visita. ¿No lo sabes? Es Lord Schneizel ―respondió en un susurro otra voz masculina.

― ¿Él mismo de Empresas Vi Britania, bromeas? Ese hombre no debe tener más de 25 años, quizás 27 ―replicó otra voz más juvenil.

―No, él tiene razón, mi padre lo ha visto en persona, rubio, ojos de color verde oliva, todo un caballero inglés ―respondió soñadoramente otra voz femenina.

― ¿Oh, de verdad? ¿De qué estarán hablando? Lord Schneizel es un Archiduque ―apuntó de nuevo la primera voz.

―Cosas de estirados seguramente, tonterías ahora que el Duque de Buckingham está de nuevo en Inglaterra, fiestas y esas cosas...

Cientos de voces se alzaban con una conversación similar en toda la Academia Cross, pequeños grupos se veían en un lado y otro por los pasillos comentando a voz baja y haciendo teorías locas, hasta los maestros susurraban sobre la reunión que mantenían a puerta cerrada, en uno de los despachos principales, el joven Christopher Walker y Lord Schneizel desde hace ya varias horas.

Dueños de un imperio de empresas, los Schneizel eran una familia bastante influyente en la actual Inglaterra, de orígenes alemanes, hicieron mucha de su fortuna en los años posguerra y al final se establecieron en Londres. Muchos cuentan que su nominación se debe a que siempre contaban con una dama, o un caballero, bien posicionado dentro del círculo de amantes de la familia real. Aunque no hay nada confirmado, y muchos dicen que son rumores malintencionados, pero todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que simplemente era una forma de atarlos a Inglaterra, pero sobretodo atar a su fortuna, la cual estaba entre las más grandes del mundo.

―Has mejorado muchísimo Christopher, tu juego se ha vuelto más sólido y conciso en comparación al agresivo ajedrez que jugabas antes.

Allí estaba, 1.85 metros quizás más, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, vestido como cualquier elegante caballero inglés de clase alta, una levita y saco a juego de color negro, camisa de color blanco con un pañuelo como corbata. Un sobrio pantalón negro de bota recta y un montón de pequeños y varoniles accesorios, todos brillantes y que costaban un hígado y dos pulmones. En la opinión de Christopher se podrían alimentar varias familias por un mes con el dinero que costaba todo el traje.

―Gracias Lord Schneizel, es todo un cumplido.

― ¿En verdad? Pues, no pareces muy feliz de escucharlo, aunque algo me dice que la verdadera razón de tu apatía es no estás muy cómodo con mi vista.

―Lord Schneizel ésta es una institución educativa, no un teatro abierto para la prensa. Además no creo que haya viajado desde Irlanda sólo para venir a jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo.

Los modales fueron dejados atrás con toda esa parafernalia que el hombre mayor estaba haciendo. Christopher vestía el uniforme de la Academia Cross, prueba de que tan sólo esperaba asistir a su primera clase, no a una cita inesperada con su acompañante, su cabello chocolate, que parecía haber crecido y tomado un tono más oscuro, estaba ligeramente despeinado, todo lo contrario al rubio el cual tenía pinta de modelo de revista, con su cabello milimétricamente arreglado.

― ¿Por qué no? Creo que el ajedrez es una buena forma de conocer las intenciones y los deseos de una persona. Te dan una imagen de su mente y sus prioridades ―el hombre a su lado tenía una voz pausada y madura. Casi parecía que estuviera hablando de pequeñeces y cosas sin importancias al mover su torre a una casilla sin mayores pretensiones pero Christopher le conocía muy bien.

― ¿Ahora que hizo mi tío? Esto es extraño, aunque usted es uno de ellos, hubiese pensado que Lady Hellsing me habría contactado si hubiese pasado algo grave ―el niño bloqueó sus movimientos con una jugada con su alfil, mientras una suave risilla se escuchaba de su contrincante.

―No entiendo porque siempre le culpa de todos los problemas o advertencias a la familia Walker, es cierto que el Duque es un hombre bullicioso pero incluso él evitaría la ira de Lady Hellsing siempre que pueda. Además que le hace pensar, Lord Walker, que yo necesitaría traer quejas a usted en vez de tomar las disposiciones necesarias, para resolver cualquier problema que se presente, por mi propia mano.

El joven Christopher quedó en una sola pieza mientras el rubio movía una ficha y lo dejaba en Jaque, el tono era inconfundiblemente amable y común, sin embargo él podía escuchar claramente la amenaza, no había duda que bajo esa fachada de hombre afable se escondía el tipo de persona que más odiaba. Además el noble había cambiado su manera de referirse a él, prueba de que hablaban de un asunto muy importante desde sus respectivos rangos.

―No debería dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo Lord Walker, las prioridades son las prioridades, estas deben estar claras y bien ubicadas, al igual que las fichas en el ajedrez, como un noble inglés debería saberlo ―el movimiento de las piezas siguió pero Christopher se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar―. Lo ve, por eso le he ganado, debe saber en qué momento sacrificar las piezas.

―No me gusta su tono Lord Schneizel, es por eso mi familia prefiere tratar con los Hellsing que son más directos, yo no he olvidado en ningún momento quien es usted así que por favor no se olvide de quién soy yo ―El cuarto se llenó una tensión palpable, como cuando dos grandes depredadores chocan en una batalla por territorio, sin dar un paso adelante ni atrás. Pero alguien tenía que ceder.

―Entonces seré directo. La reina está preocupada por su reciente interés en una persona en concreto, interés que, según nuestras investigaciones, le ha llevado a faltar a las reglas numero 30 y 18 del compendio de la Orden Negra, además de ir en contra del Estatuto de Confidencialidad y Derecho, en sus clausulas 25B y 90C. Tenemos un aviso de tercer orden de Roma, Código blanco ¿Hay alguna justificación para que todos estos hechos sean realizados desde su posición privilegiada?

Realmente odiaba ese tipo de gente, Christopher no estaba seguro si era mejor la máscara de buen niño o la del hombre de ley que tenía adelante. No es como si pudiera hacer algo contra ello, al final de cuentas ese era el deber de los Schneizel.

―Ninguna en realidad. Como líder de la familia Walker mis deberes para con Inglaterra están lejos de la dependencia en la que me he involucrado. Sin embargo tengo una sospecha que debe ser confirmada, pero me temo que es un asunto de la Confederación Internacional, según mis cargos y los Estatutos de Colaboración mis acciones pueden ser tomadas como una medida preventiva en favor de terceros, pero no tengo ninguna obligación de rendir cuentas nadie. Dicho esto, asumo que Roma es quien ha dado la alarma, me ocuparé de eso y la Reina no tendrá de que preocuparse.

―No si las sospechas recaen sobre un inglés.

―Es un mago inglés.

―Es lo mismo, especialmente en esta época.

― ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que Lady Hellsing no está aquí? ¿No será que vuestra familia no ha olvidado la lealtad a vuestra antigua religión?

― ¿Le parezco un hombre que se deje llevar por esas razones tan ambiguas? ―No, para Christopher era todo menos eso―. Me ofende Lord Walker, al igual que usted yo también tengo lazos con la Confederación Internacional, y a pesar de mi parentesco con el Inquisidor Leverrier, respeto la neutralidad de nuestros gobiernos en términos religiosos. Pero sí, esa es la razón por la que Miss Integra no ha sido informada, Roma puede ser muy asfixiante cuando se lo propone y ella tiene muy mal carácter. Extraoficialmente hablando, sus acciones no son de nuestra incumbencia a menos que los intereses nacionales se vean afectados, pero dadas las circunstancias no es algo que podamos ignorar.

― ¿Quiere decir que están dispuestos a llegar a un confrontación internacional sólo por miedo a Roma? ―respondió el castaño realmente sorprendido. El rubio sólo alzó las cejas.

―Por supuesto que no, y para ser sincero nunca imaginé que "esto" pudiera llegar a crear una confrontación internacional. Bueno pero yo no soy quien para juzgar esos detalles, aun así no podemos dejar pasar sus acciones.

―No podéis obligarme a desistir, le aseguro que hablo en serio Lord Schneizel, tengo bastantes años encima como para que supongan que es un capricho de adolescente.

―Tiene razón Mi Lord, sería algo muy triste que "perdiera la cabeza" por algo tan banal pero no es nuestra intención hacerlo desistir si hay justificaciones importantes en su proceder, tal y como lo han mencionado. A lo que me refiero es que el método de investigación nos parece... curioso ―El castaño pudo ver la zanahoria al final del palo. Casi se echa a reír por la línea de eventos que estaba creando el noble―. A la reina le preocupan muchas cosas actualmente. Si esa persona, que ha llamado tanto su interés, merece tales procedimientos no vamos a discutirlo pero sigue siendo un problema más... a menos que... por supuesto hubiese alguna ganancia.

―Palabras más, palabras menos, quieren saber sobre su entorno y no de él en sí.

―Indudablemente. Le aseguró que no me metería con algo que le perteneciera, hablo de esa misión internacional por supuesto.

Christopher contuvo el deseo de arrancar la cabeza al hombre que le veía con esa socarrona expresión. Pero si era objetivo, era natural que la gente asumiera que sus intereses no eran serios, su raza no se caracterizaba por la lealtad o el compromiso, sino por la depravación y la posesividad. Sea como sea, era claro que todos esos "puritanos" imaginaban quien sabe que obscenidad alrededor de su interés por Severus, lo cual significaba que no había nadie que sospechara sobre la verdad. O por lo menos no en Inglaterra.

―Mi prioridad está en "esa persona" y la verdad no veo en como pueda ayudar a los problemas de Su Majestad.

―Hay puntos de vistas que pueden ser más específicos que otros. Nuestra sociedad está atravesando por un momento turbio, tener toda la información posible es más que una meta, es una necesidad para poder evitar sorpresas, sin embargo hay ciertos... ecosistemas, por así decirlo, a los cuales no hemos podido ingresar con total libertad. Es una oportunidad de oro y no queremos desperdiciarla.

―Oportunidad que yo les ofrezco sin que ustedes tengan nada que ver, de modo que si hay algún problema yo sería el culpable, y ustedes, los inocentes embaucados ―el rubio le dio una sonrisa descarada―. No hay nada en el mundo que odie más que la gente como usted Lord Schneizel, por eso no le daré una respuesta ahora, lo pensaré y hablaré personalmente con la Reina esta semana. Y por cierto, también hablaré con Lady Hellsing.

―Es libre de hacer lo que quiera Lord Walker, pero estoy seguro que tomará la decisión correcta. Ahora sin más que decir espero que nos encontremos en el baile anual de la Academia ―el hombre se levantó sin ceremonias y el chico lo despidió con un saludo mostrando su fastidio por su presencia―. Por cierto Christopher, deberías dejar de mover tanto tus fichas para proteger al caballero, al fin de cuentas es el Rey al que hay que eliminar.

Con esas últimas palabras, y mostrando una nula afectación a la mirada asesina que el castaño le dirigió, el noble salió como si nada. Apenas y la puerta se había cerrado, el rey blanco con el que jugaba Lord Schneizel calló despedazado mientras Christopher miraba las fichas con rencor desde su asiento. Le detestaba, pero no podía matarlo por su insolencia, ni aunque tuviera un indulto, podían ser arrogantes y necios como ellos solos, pero los Schneizel no eran presa fácil y lo mejor era no tenerlos como enemigos ni como amigos, sino muy lejos de sus asuntos. Aun así ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿Su tío o su familia habían tenido algo que ver? ¿O acaso tenía algún vigilante a sus espaldas? De todas formas era ridículo, ni que hubiera secuestrado o hubiese matado a alguien para lograr lo que quería, apenas y se podría decir que era un trabajo de alguien como él, una cosa de niños en comparación a lo que había hecho en su vida.

El muchacho dejó salir la frustración, era obvio que alguien en Roma le estaba vigilando y había movido un buen número de personas para obstaculizarle y esconderse al mismo tiempo ¿Pero quién? ¿No demostraba ser muy débil con esa jugada tan poco estructurada o quizás era para engañarle y resultaba ser una persona más poderosa? ¿Realmente ese alguien más se había dado cuenta de todo o sólo era un enemigo más de su familia o de sí mismo? Pero si realmente alguien sabía la verdad, era una situación peligrosa, tendría que encontrar a ese alguien y matarlo cuanto antes, el problema era dar con él y poder hacerlo en las sombras; una vez los Schneizel ponían su ojo vigilante sobre alguien la privacidad dejaba de ser un bien propio, ahora lo mejor era seguirles el juego y dejarles creer que aquello simplemente era un pasatiempo pervertido.

En medio de su silencio y meditación de pros y contras, sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando notó un cambio en el ambiente y un aroma desagradable pero familiar llegó a su nariz, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de inmediato y la ventana hacia el fondo crujió por una fuerza antinatural, velozmente se levantó mirando a todas partes y haciendo que la silla se volteara, sus manos crujieron mientras sus uñas crecían en longitud, todos sus músculos se tensaron preparados para atacar al intruso. Unos segundos después se apoyó en la mesa tratando de calmarse, había reaccionado arrastrado por la paranoia, la perturbación no venía de algún lugar en las sombras de la habitación, pero podía sentirla cerca, junto con un aroma especialmente tranquilizador.

―Mierda, va resultar que sí soy un pervertido. Pero de todas formas ¿qué hace uno de ellos junto a él?

Christopher Walker cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, o más bien por su otro cuerpo. Cautela, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras volvía todos sus sentidos a ese lugar, preparado para intervenir si era necesario.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 6 horas y 20 minutos antes del Colapso. El inicio del viaje.**

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutos. Increíble pero cierto. Severus pudo comprobarlo en su reloj digital, regalo de su amigo Neil, apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el tren había comenzado a moverse y él sentía que había sido una eternidad. Entre la incomodidad, el frío y el silencio, a cualquiera le parecería que hasta el tiempo se detenía; "Black" seguía entre sus brazos, y a pesar de parecer tranquilo, su atención estaba concentrada en Lupin, el cual estaba agazapado en una esquina del compartimiento. Severus no recordaba que su gato fuera un Kneazle, una criatura mágica con la habilidades de detectar personas sospechosas, según Douglas el gato lo había conseguido de un famoso criador de animales mágicos, domésticos en su mayoría, un tal Johnson que Severus recordaba había muerto en la primera guerra de vejez en su otra vida. Sus técnicas de crianza eran muy reverenciadas en todas partes y la familia tenía siglos en el negocio, era algo así como el Ollivander de las mascotas, además el viejo Auror le tenían mucha estima por haberle vendido una fiel lechuza hace muchos años.

Pero "Black" no era ni siquiera medio Kneazle, sólo un gato mágico muy grande, su pelaje completamente negro era una buena prueba ¿entonces a que se debía esa reacción? "Black" no había respondido ante Pettigrew y Severus se sentía poco inclinado a pensar que el ratonil muchacho fuera más confiable que el hombre lobo; incluso su madre, la cual siempre había sido odiada por perros y gatos durante décadas, había logrado acercarse. Bueno la verdad fueron tan sólo unos metros, ya que "Black" se había escondido del mundo en su jaula, pero aun así no se había mostrado agresivo ni un sólo momento. Puede ser que a pesar de todo el gato pudiera detectar la naturaleza de Lupin, o simplemente le había caído mal. Severus casi se ríe por la posibilidad, pero dejó esos infantiles pensamientos a un lado, necesitaba hacer algo con ese silencio molesto.

―Lo siento, no tengo idea que le pasó, está conmigo desde ayer, quizás no le gusta que lo despierten ―se sintió incomodo de iniciar con un disculpa y un excusa tan barata pero no tenía otra opción.

―Uhm, no te preocupes, los gatos y los perros no se llevan bien conmigo ―era increíble lo pálido que era Lupin en esa época, pero más increíble era la vejez que se notaba en su cara, en su mirada vacía de esa inocente infantilidad típica de los 11 años.

―Me imagino, mi madre también tiene esa cualidad, un amigo suyo me lo regaló, seguramente para molestarla ―contestó para su incredulidad. ¿Él sintiendo compasión por el hombre lobo? Pero sus refunfuños se apagaron al ver la mirada brillante que le dio el muchacho.

―No creo que sea un gato común y corriente, es muy grande, supongo que lo compararon donde Johnson, si es así seguro será una gran mascota. ―Severus parpadeó, parece que Lupin era más receptivo que los otros dos ocupantes del compartimiento, que permanecían en silencio pero pendientes de la conversación.

―Sí eso me dijeron, los gatos negros no son muy comunes en el mundo mágico como los muggles creen y la mayoría vienen de Johnson, aunque sinceramente éste es demasiado grande.

― ¿Éste? ―habló por primera vez Lily Evans, los dos muchachos dirigieron su atención a la pequeña que se ruborizó por ello.

―Bueno, no le he puesto un nombre, le he estado llamando "Black" pero... ―Severus hizo una mueca y luego recordó algo― Por cierto, hablando de nombres, no nos hemos presentado, soy Severus Snape ―odiaba esa voz amable que le salía a veces, aquella que sonaba igual a la de su padre cuando intentaba vender algo ―. Un gusto conocerte Lupin.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un pálido color rosa, demasiado notable por su palidez, pero aun así se repuso con rapidez y sonrió con agradecimiento. Severus esperó a que esta atmosfera asquerosamente amable animara a Lily a hablar un poco más.

―Mi nombre es Lily, Lily Evans ―se presentó con timidez la única niña del compartimiento.

―Peter Pettigrew ―la rata les siguió obviamente―. Mucha gente prefiere a los gatos de colores pardos o moteados, pero los gatos negros suelen ser más fieles y de confianza.

Severus evitó que su ceja se moviera mucho, aun así estaba sorprendido. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Pettigrew con esa nota de confianza.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó tímidamente Lily, con la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos pero todavía cohibida ante los tres chicos―. No había mucho sobre animales mágicos en los libros y en la tienda nos recomendaron una lechuza como mascota sin decirnos más.

―Eso es normal en esta época. Si bien las mascotas permitidas en Hogwarts son tres, la lechuza es siempre la más común ya que permite a los alumnos comunicarse con sus padres o el resto del mundo mágico.

_**Ahhh... Así que Lupin siempre tuvo esa voz de profesor sabelotodo. Sin embargo Lily se muestra interesada, parece que su espíritu todavía no ha sido minado, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. **_

―Pero he escuchado que se puede traer otro tipo de mascota, como ratas, halcones, serpientes incluso, aunque esas necesitan un permiso especial. De todas formas los animales mágicos, no son sino animales comunes alimentados en condiciones mágicas, los verdaderos animales nacidos de la magia son llamados Criaturas Mágicas. Esos si están prohibidos como mascotas sin importar lo manejables que sean, por lo menos los puros.

― ¿Criaturas Mágicas? ―la curiosidad siempre fue un rasgo muy distintivo de Lily, su deseo de conocer el mundo siempre fue más fuerte que nada. Severus sintió una punzada de culpa, en vez de viajar por todo el mundo y conocer todos sus secretos, Lily vivió encerrada en una guerra que terminó por matarla. Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, eso no tenía porque pasar de nuevo.

―Sí, la verdad es muy confuso pero un buen ejemplo son los gatos y los Kneazle, éstos son muy parecidos a los gatos, pero su cola y sus orejas son como las de un león, además de tener un pelaje muy áspero y moteado. Ya que son criaturas mágicas, significa que son leales a los magos y no muy dados a relacionarse con los muggles, entran en nuestro ecosistema mágico ya que nacieron de la magia. También tienen muchas habilidades especiales, además de ser muy inteligentes, por otro lado un gato común y corriente no es tan llamativo, al ser criados con muggles se adaptan a su entorno. Sin embargo si son criados bajo condiciones mágicas obtienen algo de poder.

―Eso quiere decir que se puede hacer mágico a alguien que no lo es ―Severus contuvo la respiración, ese era el tipo de cosas que machacarían a un nacido de muggles en un entorno mágico, especialmente entre sangre puras. Aunque el tono y lo dicho le indicaban muchas cosas sobre Lily y su vida familiar. Ese estúpido de Lupin, soltar toda esa explicación inexacta sin tener en cuenta sus procedencias.

―Cuando Lupin y yo hablamos de condiciones mágicas, nos referimos a obtener la magia que los animales de por si traen, pero olvidaron al relacionarse con el mundo muggle o mundo no mágico. Aunque algunos piensan que todos los seres vivos tienen algo de magia en su interior, es evidente que no todos pueden hacerla brotar naturalmente, esas características están muy definidas en cada especie. Por ejemplo muchos gatos mágicos, realmente son descendientes de Kneazle que se han apareado con gatos normales, así que ellos tienen, algo así como un gen mágico dormido que se despierta en la crianza.

―Eso quiere decir que un gato normal no puede volverse mágico a menos que tenga un antecesor mágico ―concluyó Lily con un brillo oscuro en los ojos―. Supongo que pasa lo mismo con los muggles y los magos.

―Disculpa, eres hija de muggles ¿verdad? ―Lily se sintió intimidada por la pregunta de Lupin y Severus le mandó una mirada de advertencia que el otro sostuvo sin problemas, el chico era un hombre lobo, sabía lo que era la discriminación―. Lo siento, no quise sonar rudo ni nada. De hecho mi madre también es hija de muggles así que puedo entender un poco tus dudas, sin embargo estos temas sobre magia y seres no mágicos son algo así como un tabú para muchos magos, hay muchas teorías y gente que ha investigado el tema pero siempre genera mucha... tensión. Debes tener cuidado de con quién o enfrente de quién hablas estas cosas, para evitarse malos ratos.

― ¿Entonces por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? ―la voz de Pettigrew se escuchó bastante aliviada de poder cambiar de tema―. De cualquier manera, los gatos son una mascota muy adecuada para aquellos que ingresan a Hogwarts, mi madre no quiso que tuviese una mascota tan temprano precisamente porque quería que tuviera un gato. Nosotros tenemos tres gatos pardos que llevan mucho tiempo en la familia, la más joven estará lista para dar retoños en este año, así que decidí esperar hasta el otro año.

Severus volvió a contenerse. Era bastante irónico que Pettigrew, un animago cuya forma era una rata, fuera un entusiasta de los gatos.

―No sabía que se podía declinar de tener una mascota en primero ―apuntó Lupin extrañado.

―Bueno no es que se pueda, pero ya que es una tradición familiar, mi madre lo comentó en una carta y no pusieron mucho problema.

―Es compresible, las mascotas son usadas unas pocas veces en pociones, transformaciones y encantamientos. Pero no llegaremos a trabajar con ellas sino desde tercero, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre. De todas formas a mi también me compraron una lechuza para poder comunicarme con ellos constantemente.

El muchacho señaló la parte de arriba del compartimiento, en la cual ya reposaban sus útiles, la lechuza, grande y de color marrón dormitaba tranquila y ajena a la conversación. Severus la recordaba claramente, los cuatro Merodeadores siempre la usaban para contrabandear sus estúpidos artefactos de broma, ya que pertenecía a bien portado Lupin nunca levantaba sospechas.

―Es una buena elección de todas formas, aunque se dice que el colegio clasifica a los estudiantes según la mascota que tengas ―ahora los tres niños le miraban intrigados, mientras Severus se reprendió a sí mismo. Aquello era una manía entre los docentes de Hogwarts, algo que sólo un docente podría saber―. Sin embargo seguro es una tontería, ya saben, por las características de cada animal. Como lo de las casas.

― ¿Casas? ¿Te refieres a las cuatro casas? ¿Acaso el animal que elijas ayuda en la selección? ―preguntó intrigada la pelirroja.

―No, para nada, papá no quiso decirme que era pero no tenía nada que ver con animales. Dijo que utilizaban un objeto mágico ―debatió Lupin.

―Sí, el sombrero seleccionador... ―respondió Pettigrew contento de saber algo que los otros niños no sabían―. Es un sombrero muy antiguo hechizado por los anteriores fundadores para ubicar a cada nuevo estudiante en una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Te lo ponen en la cabeza y él decide si tienes las cualidades necesarias para entrar a una casa u otra.

―Ya veo ―reflexionó el hombre lobo―. Se dice que Godric Gryffindor era un mago muy valiente y luchador, mientras que Rowena Ravenclaw era muy inteligente y estudiosa. Helga Hufflepuff era muy trabajadora y leal, mientras que Salazar Slytherin era ambicioso y astuto. Supongo que tiene sentido que las casas y sus miembros representen los valores de su fundador.

― ¿Entonces quedas en una casa si eres valiente, inteligente, trabajador o ambicioso? Pero tenemos 11 años, ¿o el sombrero puede saber si seremos así cuando seamos grandes?

―No ―apuntó rápidamente Severus, recordado las palabras de Douglas―. Mi madre fue una Slytherin, mucha gente los estigmatiza por su astucia, como gente tramposa o sinvergüenza, incluso como malas personas. No voy a decir que mi madre es una santa, pero ella ha cambiado mucho desde que se casó con mi padre, un muggle. Además tiene varios amigos que pertenecieron a otras casas, incluso Gryffindor.

Los tres chicos le miraron de diferentes maneras. Lily era la más tranquila, pero bastante admirada de que un niño hablara tan bien sobre su madre ante extraños, por otro lado Pettigrew le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, era notable que el muchacho estaba consternado al saber que su madre, una Slytherin, se había casado con un Muggle, y si bien Lupin se mantenía inexpresivo, sus ojos hablaban por él.

―No es por ofender Snape, pero eso es realmente único. Es decir, tú madre debe ser una gran bruja, pero los Slytherin generalmente no son tan... bueno... liberales.

― ¿Entonces piensas que ser un Slytherin es sinónimo de ser un mago oscuro? ―saltó Severus sin pensarlo. No es como si pudiera rebatir esa visión pero le seguía jodiendo que los de las demás casas se las dieran de santos.

―No, no, por supuesto que no ―trató de calmar los ánimos el niño lobo―. No hay que generalizar, no puedes suponer que alguien es de una forma u otra por sus afiliaciones, o por su condición, aunque es difícil no hacerlo cuando la mayoría es de una forma y así los percibe la sociedad.

_**¿Lo dices por ti que eres un hombre lobo tratando de parecer un buen y noble corderito? No imaginaba que tu hipocresía estuviera arraigada a tu auto-desprecio. **_

―Eso es ridículo, pero yo lo entiendo ―trató de mediar Snape con su voz más condescendiente ―. Es fácil dejarse llevar por un pensamiento colectivo, como que somos mejores por nacer en un país u otro, por profesar unas creencias u otras, por ser una cosa u otra, además hay gente que le gusta alimentar esos sentimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo dejarnos devorar por esos pensamientos nos hace olvidar que somos individuos, cada uno con sus cualidades, defectos y derechos.

―Pero la gente vive en sociedad, sería difícil evitar esos "pensamientos colectivos". Hay muchas cosas basadas en ellos, como el patriotismo o el sentido de pertenecía en todos los establecimientos.

Peter volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar, incluso la chica pelirroja había dicho algo que sonaba increíblemente bien. A él sinceramente esos temas complicados no le gustaban, no era una persona que pensara demasiado, además prefería no opinar por su cuenta, siempre que lo hacía terminaba metiéndose en problemas... era mucho mejor seguir la corriente.

― ¿Dijiste algo? ―el niño bajito se sonrojó frente al de ojos miel. ¡Había pensado en voz alta!

―B-bueno... es decir...es más fácil... ―su voz se perdió en un murmullo.

―Es más fácil seguir la corriente, hacer lo que otros también hacen. Eso es cierto, al final de cuentas sólo somos niños ―le ayudó la chica con su semblante un poco decaído.

Severus ahora sí quiso tirarse de la ventana, no sabía que hacía a Pettigrew un joven a todas luces "perdedor", lleno de todos esos miedos y dudas, pero al ver la cara de depresión tanto en la joven como es pequeño hombre lobo se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un grupo de niños marcados por situaciones similares: Rechazo, ignorancia, desinterés, desdeño. Él conocía muy bien los síntomas.

_**¿Cómo p... todos ellos terminaron en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin? ¿No que los Gryffindor son luchadores y de buen carácter? ¿Será cierto eso que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión? ¿O la gente realmente cambia con el tiempo volviéndose una persona digna de su casa o falla en el intento?**_

El pelinegro suspiró. Muy a su pesar tuvo que echar mano a las palabras del viejo Douglas.

―Qué es lo que verdaderamente debemos hacer o no hacer es algo que nadie puede afirmar con claridad. Dudó que algún adulto haya encontrado una fórmula exacta para vivir una vida sin remordimientos, dudas o miedos, pero... ―el chico tomó aire, se dijo a si mismo que incluso con todos sus años, o su vida pasada, nunca podría adjudicarse palabras tan profundas y sabías―, una persona me dijo...

**STAR FLASH BACK**

―Escúchame bien Severus ―el viejo hombre logró apartarlo de las garras del su aguerrida madre y llevarlo a pasear por el jardín―. Pronto iniciaras un gran camino, no sólo porque comiences tu vida escolar, sino porque vas camino a convertirte en un mago hecho y derecho. En mi época, yo, al igual que muchos, confundió estas dos cosas, quizás por culpa de los adultos que me rodeaban o porque la mayoría de la gente lo hacía. Hogwarts es una institución de prestigio y al igual que muchas escuelas divide a sus estudiantes por sus cualidades en las 4 nobles casas que llevan el nombre y los valores de sus fundadores que marcan a cada estudiante de por vida. Ahora, quiero que sepas que eso no son más que estupideces.

Severus parpadeó confundido, se habían sentado debajo de un gran Roble a las afueras de la casona, sus padres estaban entretenidos con los Gordon y jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivo, mientras él recibía este extraño discurso. Extraño por que no había estudiantes de Hogwarts más orgullosos de su casa que los Gryffindor.

―Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente has escuchado lo competitivas que son las casas de Hogwarts, especialmente la de Gryffindor, a donde yo fui, y te parecerá extraño que te hable en ese tono, sin embargo, lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad. Uno tarda en comprender que está en la naturaleza de los adultos decirles a los niños lo que deben hacer, como lo deben hacer, donde deben estar, con quien deben estar, en fin, como deben ser. Todo con el fin de que esos niños crezcan sanos y salvos, y además, se comporten como adultos que puedan tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener en cuenta de la ironía que representa, exigir independencia a quien nunca le dejaron escoger nada, autocritica a quienes vivieron en una burbuja de cristal toda su infancia, capacidad de discernir cuando son sólo un reflejo de las ideas de alguien más. Y lo peor, es que hay muchos idiotas que creen que es lo mejor, en todas las esferas sociales. Y así es como esos niños, jóvenes, adultos con el tiempo, se pasan el resto de sus vidas creyendo que deben comportarse según las reglas que esas otras personas les impusieron, encajonados en apariencias que ni siquiera entienden, llenos de hipocresías y estereotipos que quizás no tengan nada que ver con ellos o el medio ambiente en donde viven, pero que son más fáciles de llevar que enfrentarse al mundo con su verdadera cara.

Severus sintió una profunda reverencia por el hombre. Esas eran palabras que llevaban un gran peso, palabras de un hombre que había logrado ver el mundo tal cual, sin esa venda que muchos adultos llevan gracias a esa infancia controlada de la que hablaba. Severus lo sabía muy bien, incluso siendo él un adulto, en su otra vida, no podía evitar que palabras susurradas por su congéneres, acciones de los adultos que marcaron su vida e incluso las apreciaciones de los mocosos que tenía por estudiantes, le afectaran de forma personal.

―Pero en Hogwarts, mi pequeño amigo, en medio de ese montón de magos que no saben apreciar el gran regalo que es su magia, el poder y responsabilidad que representa, te encontraras divisiones tan profundas como fronteras hay en éste mundo. Ese falso orgullo de "ser" o "estar" sólo sirve en esas paredes, porque un grupo de personas lo escogieron así para superar barreras no para crearlas. Crees que esos 4 grandes magos, grandes maestros, escogerían a sus alumnos por el capricho de ser parecidos a ellos ¿Te imaginas a cualquier docente, rechazar a un estudiante porque es o no inteligente? ¿Cuántos hombres no serían unos completos ignorantes sino hubiera maestros que estuvieran dispuestos a enseñarles sin importar las condiciones? Las casas de Hogwarts existen para realzar tus fortalezas, compartiendo de cerca con chicos con, aproximadamente, las mismas cualidades y señalar tus debilidades al compararte y compartir con los otros miembros, hay mucha gente que no entiende que no es que los Gryffindor seamos valientes y aguerridos, es que somos tontos, flojos e ingenuos, y debemos hacer algo sobre eso.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse en ese momento, afortunadamente Douglas también rió con el niño sin mostrar la más mínima molestia. ¡Oh lo que hubiera dado Severus por tirarle eso en cara a McGonagall! Seguramente lo transformaba en libro y lo dejaba así por horas.

―Veo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Las personas no "son" Severus, las personas se "convierten", es una ley de la vida, nada se crea o se destruye, sino se transforma, evoluciona, cambia, la gente no nace mala o buena, orgullosa o cobarde, hay un potencial en cada ser vivo, son tantos "yo" viviendo en un sólo individuo que clasificarlos en unas pocas palabas no tiene sentido. En Hogwarts esos colores, ese escudo, ese nombre que vas a tener, que te darán, que te asignaran, realmente no será tuyo, porque no representa lo que eres. Es una forma organizada de hacer las listas, de dividir el castillo, de hacer que te sientas a gusto, de crear esa animosidad social, trabajo en equipo, pero ese lugar no lo habéis ganado a pulso y no valdrá nada. No habéis derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas por conseguirlo, serás una casilla rellenada, una ecuación fija que existe para el debido funcionamiento del colegio, pero no representará lo que estas construyendo, lo que quieras ser, lo que tú, y sólo tú, decida ser. Pero, habrá mucha gente que querrá que su fama atraviese las fronteras de Hogwarts, como los Gryffindor que siempre han gozado de una buena imagen, como héroes que no quieren recordar que Merlín era un Slytherin y lo han borrado de todos sus biografías. Otros, te harán creer que eres lo que ellos quieren que seas, quedas en Hufflepuff y te encasillaran por eso toda tu vida, su pequeño proyecto moral, alguien que los haga sentir mejor porque tú eres... un Hufflepuff, pero también muchos intentaran que seas lo que "debes ser", a la fuerza, como por ejemplo un brillante Ravenclaw que no puede escapar de su propio intelecto o un malvado Slytherin que no puede tener otro objetivo en la vida que ser un mago oscuro. Pero tú, Severus, tienes el poder de pelear, de decidir, de elegir, de ser más que un par de letras formando un nombre.

Severus le miró con incredulidad, sin atreverse a refutar ¿No sonaba eso muy egocéntrico, ingenuo o estúpido? ¿Elegir qué? ¿Quién elige donde nace, donde crece, mucho menos en que casa de Hogwarts queda? Hay millones de cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, violencia, creencias, dudas, pero especialmente una sociedad allá afuera poderosa y hambrienta dispuesta a despedazar aquellos que no sigan sus veredictos ¿Cómo demonios puedes enfrentarte a eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir no, cuando todo el mundo dice sí? ¿Cómo luchas contra lo preconcebido cuando el mundo te da la espalda?

― ¡Oh si, el miedo a no encajar, a no pertenecer! ―le contestó el viejo hombre como si le hubiera leído la mente. Severus reforzó sus barreras por si acaso―. Yo también tuve tu edad, quería ser de los "buenos", que la gente me alabara, que mis padres y mis maestros se sintieran orgullosos por mí, y al final lo único que hice fue complacer a todo el mundo menos a mi mismo. Me volví un Auror, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de mi ―dijo en voz baja, como quien confiesa un secreto―, pero una vez nos mandaron a la milicia, a un campo de instrucción militar, una forma de aprender a diferenciar entre un agente de la ley mago y uno muggle, una especie de broma que le salió muy mal a los sangre pura pues nos entrenó un viejo zorro ―los ojos del viejo brillaron con picara burla―. Él muy bastardo nos hizo ver el infierno, nos trató como menos que escoria, como la mierda que excreta la escoria después de haber comido aun más mierda, hombres sin valor y sin opinión propia, nos mostró nuestro verdadero lugar siendo apenas un squib. El viejo Spangler nos enseñó, a punta de látigo, a que si no sacrificas nada no vas a obtener nada y vivirás la vida con miedo al pasado, como una simple rata que no es capaz de mirarse al espejo sin tener que engañarse para no sentir asco de sí mismo.

El hombre se echó a reír recordando aquellas épocas, en todo el dolor y sufrimiento que recibió a manos del viejo sargento. Severus le miraba consternado ¿Cómo puede uno sonreír frente a recuerdos de alguien que le había llamado menos que mierda?

―Hay veces que los problemas, Severus, parecen demasiados grandes, pero no hay muralla que no se pueda demoler con paciencia y dedicación; en una larga lucha puedes sentir el cansancio y desfallecer, que las fuerzas te faltan y le empiezas a echar la culpa a Dios, al diablo, a los dioses, a quien sea y empezamos pensar en nosotros mismos como mártires de las adversidades de la vida, pero eso no es más que una excusa para convencernos de que hacemos lo correcto cuando es sólo son ganas de renunciar. Puedes mentirle al mundo hijo, a tus padres, a la sociedad, pero nunca a ti mismo, la verdad te avasallara tarde o temprano, y lo hará como una metralleta. La pregunta es ¿estás dispuesto a soportar eso toda tu vida? ¿Mirar atrás y ver que has perdido todo el respeto por ti mismo?

―Pero sigues siendo Auror ―contradijo Severus sin poder contenerse.

―No, soy instructor de Aurores ―respondió el hombre con gran indiferencia―. Todos en el departamento sueñan con ser el Jefe de Aurores, pero tiene pesadillas de ser "degradado" a Instructor, mucha gente se decepcionó de mi elección, de cómo he aprendido a ver la vida después de aceptar que si era una mierdecilla como nos llamaba Spangler, pero a mí me hace muy feliz mi trabajo, lo que soy ahora, lo que construido y seguiré construyendo todo lo que resta de mi vida. ¿Y tu hijo, que vas hacer, qué quieres hacer? Hazte estas preguntas desde ahora, recorre el camino que tú quieras y no mires atrás.

Severus le dio una señal de asentimiento pero pensaba que había mucho que el viejo Auror no le contaba o más bien que no tenía sentido que le contara. Severus sabía que esas cosas había que vivirlas en carne propia para entenderlas completamente, pero la verdad estaba algo impresionado por todo ese discurso.

**END FLASH BACK**

―... me dijo un montón de cosas que no tienen ningún sentido a menos que las hayas vivido, creo yo, pero supongo que su intención era hacerme entender eso. Él es alguien de quien no imaginarias tales palabras, pero esa es la forma en la que él escogió vivir, es lo que ha aprendido de su vida. "Si no sacrificas nada no vas a obtener nada y vivirás la vida con miedo al pasado" ―citó cantarinamente el lema de Douglas―. Tiene sentido ¿no? Es nuestra vida, qué sentido tiene vivirla según lo que a otros le parezca, para qué tenemos un cerebro sino es para usarlo, para qué nos enseñan valores sino es para aplicarlos en la vida. Sé que es más fácil hacer lo que otros digan sin pensarlo siquiera, pero si vivimos la vida complaciendo a los demás ¿cuándo nos vamos a complacer a nosotros mismos? ¿No nos pesará algún día?

Severus dijo eso con mucha frescura, pero era muy extraño y molesto aceptar esa conclusión sacada con tanta lógica cuando en su vida anterior jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, por lo menos en su adolescencia. Era realmente perturbador pensar que una decisión podía cambiarlo todo, Severus Snape pudo muy bien olvidarse de Lily Evans, dejarse llevar por el miedo a enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso o a Albus Dumbledore y nunca haber servido como espía a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese sido así? ¿Habría podido vivir toda su vida engañándose a si mismo? ¿Diciéndose que la muerte de Lily no tenía nada que ver con él? ¿En qué tipo de persona retorcida se hubiese convertido si no hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentar sus propios demonios?

― ¿Pesarnos? ―respondió Pettigrew, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones, sus ojos se oscurecieron por un sentimiento que Severus no logró identificar―. Aun así todas esas cosas suenan muy... no sé, ¿no estamos un poco pequeños para pensar en todo eso?

―Quizás, además también está el peligro de volvernos muy egoístas si pensamos sólo en nuestros deseos, aunque tal y como te dio a entender esa persona creo que debemos vivir esas experiencias para dar una opinión ―reforzó Lupin con un voz delicadamente neutral, aquello era definitivamente un tema sensible pero, al mismo tiempo, pesado para niños de 11 años. Todos tenían cara de meditarlo pero sin saber que opinar.

―Pero entonces ¿de qué depende en que casa quedemos? ¿Y eso es muy importante para el futuro? Por cierto, he... Snape... antes dijiste algo sobre los animales que escogimos ¿a qué te referías? ―Severus dejó a "Black" en sus piernas antes de responder, al parecer el gato por fin se había calmado. Le dolió un poco ser llamado de forma tan impersonal por la chica, pero él no tenía cara de ser una persona que aceptara confianzas de buenas a primeras, lo entendía perfectamente.

―Bueno, es una vieja teoría y tiene que ver con las materias, por ejemplo aquellos que traen consigo un sapo representan a la vieja escuela, magos Sangre Pura principalmente, se cree que pertenecen a niños muy inclinados a las Pociones y la Herbología, un poco a las Artes Oscuras ya que no es una animal muy "tierno" lo que hace pensar que el dueño es alguien un poco frío, eso se relaciona mucho con Slytherin pero también con los Ravenclaw.

Severus había tenido en su vida anterior un sapo como mascota, su madre había insistido que era lo mejor para representar su vieja línea familiar. Claro que muchas familias Sangre Pura optaban por animales exóticos y caros, ya que el tener un sapo no era "cool".

―Por otro lado los gatos representan independencia, pero también son mascotas muy fieles a veces cariñosas, los niños que los poseen se inclinan a la Transformación y los Encantamientos, por supuesto a ser felinos la gente los relaciona con Gryffindor un poco con Hufflepuff. Las lechuzas por otra parte representan sapiencia y enseñanza, los niños que las tienen se inclinan a la Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, Runas antiguas o Aritmatancia, aunque también pueden tener grandes habilidades de vuelo, por eso es común relacionarlas con Ravenclaw principalmente aunque también con Gryffindor.

En el pasado Severus había deseado una lechuza, pero era demasiado cara. Los comerciantes se habían dado cuenta que era el animal más apetecido por eso se habían encargado de darles precios que estaban fuera del alcance de las familias pobres como la Snape. El pelinegro sufrió mucho con su elección de mascota, ya que era un sapo verrugoso y grotesco llamado Greg, al final murió envenenado para su horror. Recordar eso siempre le hacía sentir mal.

―Cuando es una mascota exótica, es decir por fuera de las tres, se habla de gente muy original o acaudalada, aunque el animal puede ser cualquier cosa resulta común que sea una persona dada a Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación o Estudios Muggles, que puede terminar en cualquier casa, preferiblemente Hufflepuff. Pero no es un sistema de selección de casas, menos desde que comprar una mascota se volvió tan trivial.

Por supuesto había mucha más información que dar, pero eso levantaría sospechas en Hogwarts y Severus ya no necesitaba más atención sobre él.

―En conclusión no es muy exacto en la actualidad, además la mascota por lo general es escogida por lo padres e incluso por el encargado de la tienda. Creo que no podremos saber en qué casa vamos a quedar hasta pasar por la prueba.

― ¿Pero realmente es tan importante? ¿No te reciben igual en todas las casas? ―volvió a preguntar Lily mostrando su ignorancia del mundo mágico. Lupin hizo una mueca con la intención de contestarle sinceramente pero miró a Severus tratando de medir si se iba a ofender por sus palabras.

―No importa, se enterará de todas formas. Soy mestizo ¿recuerdas? ―Severus se encogió de hombros, seguramente Lupin tendría más tacto para decirlo.

―En el mundo mágico la línea familiar puede ser importante para algunas personas, especialmente para los Sangre Pura, aquellos que tienen abuelos, tanto maternos como paternos, magos. Los que no, son considerados mestizos y bueno aquellos que nacen de muggles son... un poco discriminados, pero eso es más que todo por unas cuantas viejas familias, la mayoría del mundo mágico los considera miembros normales de nuestra comunidad. Pero esas familias antiguas son generalmente miembros de la casa Slytherin, que creía en la pureza de la sangre, puede ser un poco duro para un nacido de muggles convivir entre ellos.

La cara de angustia de Lily fue suficiente para que Severus deseara fervientemente que fuera una Gryffindor en este mundo también sin importar lo que pasara. Si la fuerte chica del pasado había vivido un infierno a manos de sus compañeros Slytherin no se la imaginaba en ese entorno. Sonaba hipócrita, cuando él quería dejar en claro que ser Slytherin no te hacía automáticamente malo pero realmente dudaba que ella fuera capaz de soportar ese ambiente con todos los problemas que parecía llevar.

―No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso, si realmente no deseas ir a Slytherin el sombrero no te podrá allí ya que tu potencial no se desarrollara en una casa en la que no deseas estar ―respondió Severus de forma neutral.

―Pero Slytherin no es una buena opción para ti tampoco Snape ―Severus volteó a ver a Pettigrew casi sin poder creérselo, el chico se sintió turbado por la mirada―. Es decir, no digo que no puedas, tu madre era Slytherin y como dijiste eso no significaba que fueras a convertirte en un mago oscuro, pero... es decir... no quise decir...

―No creo que Snape le interese eso Pettigrew ―le ayudó el niño lobo―. Creo que sería genial que alguien como tú fuera a Slytherin y demostrara que no todos son como los pintan, pero si bien eso sería muy bueno para la sociedad, no sé si sea lo mejor para desarrollar tu potencial, supongo que es algo que el sombrero seleccionador debe decidir.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar de las casas Severus se quedó en blanco, ¿Lupin había querido decir lo que había dicho? Que él, Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin por más de 10 años, verdi-plateado hasta el tuétano, serpiente hasta la muerte, podía quedar en otra casa que no fuera la del honorable Salazar Slytherin. La cercanía de la luna llena realmente enloquecía a los hombres lobos.

―Exacto... eso es lo que quise decir... Sería bueno y todo, pues tu madre es Slytherin y supongo que tus demás familiares también pero podrías quedar en Ravenclaw, pareces muy inteligente. O en Gryffindor por el gato... ―divagó torpemente el chico bajito.

―Definitivamente no quedaré en Gryffindor.

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo Gryffindor? Mi padre era de Gryffindor y aunque digan que son unos valientes sin sentido común te puedo asegurar que no todo es como lo pintan ―se la devolvió Lupin. Severus tuvo que controlar su temperamento.

No había manera de explicarlo. No sin que lo tomaran como un loco, él era una reencarnación de un fiero Slytherin, era técnicamente imposible quedar en otra casa de Hogwarts. Sí, bien, vale, había cambiado mucho y eso, quizás, aunque poco probable, podría quedar en Ravenclaw. Era un niño muy inteligente y con toda la información que tenía seguramente sería un buen cuervo, pero de todas formas esa casa no le gustaba, todos esos genios que no saben ni ir al baño... no definitivamente no... Y a Hufflepuff, ni loco, Severus no tenía nada de trabajador ni leal, ni mucho menos tierno y amable. Pero Gryffindor, nunca... primero... primero...

―A mi me gustaría ser de Gryffindor, pero no creo tener lo necesario... hay que ser muy valiente para entrar allí ―interrumpió Pettigrew sus pensamientos.

―No necesariamente, mi padre no era muy valiente a mi edad, de hecho era más bien tímido, mi madre me lo dijo, poco a poco se fue volviendo más confiado, quizás demasiado... Lo importante es tener coraje para enfrentar los problemas, decisión, pasión por algo.

―Por eso crees que Snape puede ser un Gryffindor ―concluyó la pelirroja la cual medianamente había superado el miedo de quedar en Slytherin. Si era cierto que el Sombrero tomaba en cuenta su opinión entonces podía rogarle que la colocara en otro lugar y sí el sombrero insistía quizás Snape estaría en la misma casa con ella. Sin embargo...

―La verdad... yo creo que... la situación de Snape puede ser como la tuya ―susurró el niño ratonil despertando a Severus quien volvió a míralo―. Mira, no te enojes pero yo escuche algunas cosas...

Severus le dio la "mirada" esa que espantaba hasta el más fiero de los hombres, por supuesto que el chico se acobardó de inmediato por sacar el tema y Lily decidió no ser entrometida, pero por supuesto que Lupin no iba a tener esos reparos.

― ¿Qué cosas? ¿Y por qué no quieres que nos enteremos Snape? Deja de mirarlo como si te lo fueras a cenar ―Severus contuvo las ganas de bufar. Lupin era de esas personas ambivalentes que le ponían los nervios de punta.

―Eso no les incumbe, es algo personal, además no sé qué habrás escuchado. De todas formas no me voy a acongojar y tener miedo de ir a Slytherin sin importar lo que pase.

―No creo que Pettigrew haya querido decir eso, es bastante claro que eres una persona con mucho carácter y que sobrevivirías perfectamente en Slytherin ―respondió Lupin con un tono irónico que pateó a Severus―. Pero aun así puede ser un pelea innecesaria y podrías hacer más desde otra casa, incluso Gryffindor ―Severus parpadeó confundido sintiendo que algún titiritero había poseído a Lupin.

―Eso es verdad ―balbuceó Pettigrew, el chico cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con mayor determinación―. No sé si lo que escuche es cierto o no, pero yo creo que es verdad, entiendo que no nos quieras decir nada, pero...― el chico se detuvo mientras los otros le veían, parecía estar en una especie de lucha interna―. Mi madre tiene unos familiares sangre pura importantes pero lejanos, los he visto un par de veces y nunca han sido muy amables, pero hace unos días fueron a la casa y hablaron del asunto, dijeron muchas cosas pero...

Severus se estaba cansando de todos esos puntos suspensivos, esas frases inconclusas que alarmaban su instinto llevándolo hasta el borde de su paciencia.

―Te dijeron que te acercaras a mí si tenías la oportunidad o quedabas en la misma casa para informales―ni siquiera era una pregunta―. ¿Y? ¿Te sientes tentado a hacerlo?

―Hey Snape no seas tan pedante. Si Pettigrew te esta diciendo todo eso es por algo ¿no? A todas estas ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿No me digas que tu familia también ha tenido encontrones con sangre puras?

― ¿También? ―los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Lily, la cual no entendía nada de nada, pero sentía cada vez más que las palabras de ese hombre, quien fue a visitar a su familia, tenía una razón más profunda que la forma de ser de ese funcionario.

―No tiene sentido que te asustes ―respondió contundentemente Lupin―. Siempre ha sido así, últimamente están más odiosos que antes pero no te dejes avasallar por eso, es como irte a un país extranjero, siempre vas a encontrar gente molesta porque seas de una cultura diferente. Sin embargo, Snape, sigo insistiendo que dejes al sombrero darte su opinión, si vas a ir a Slytherin nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión.

― ¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? No iré a Gryffindor, es imposible―bufó Severus cabreado por alguna razón.

―No te lo tomes a personal ¿quieres? ―por como lo había dicho no sonaba muy convincente―. Todos deberíamos dejar hablar al sombrero ¿No eras tú el que decía que no debíamos complacer a otros? ¿Qué debíamos pensar por nosotros mismos? Pareciera que intentas quedar en Slytherin porque eso es lo que alguien más quiere para ti, no estás siendo muy consecuente ―Severus se quedó en silencio sin poder argumentar nada pero dándole una horrible mirada pero el licántropo se la devolvió, cansado de la terquedad de su compañero.

_**¿Qué p... le pasa a Lupin? Por supuesto que quiero ser un Slytherin, no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, bueno un poco quizás, pero mi madre es una Slytherin... pero no lo hago por ella, simplemente soy un niño astuto y ambicioso que quiere probarse a sí mismo, que busca la grandeza; por supuesto que voy a quedar en Slytherin, a todas estas ¿por qué carajos trato de convencerme a mí mismo?**_

―Tal vez lo mejor sea que hablemos de otra cosa ―Trató de mediar Pettigrew tardíamente. Severus estaba obviamente molesto por algo, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Lupin, aunque lo ocultaba, parecía irritado y el silencio de su compañero le molestaba más, Evans, ella parecía no decidirse de qué lado estar. Pettigrew empezaba a pensar que cada uno iba a terminar en una casa diferente, él en Hufflepuff seguramente.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 5 horas y 30 minutos antes del Colapso. Una verdad aterradora.**

La señora de los dulces decidió pasar por el compartimiento casi al final. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado la tensión era palpable por donde la vieras, pero la mujer estaba muy cansada como para indagar sobre cosas de niños, afortunadamente Severus compró un buen puñado de ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores, además de otras chucherías, que inmediatamente compartió con Lily y por decencia con los otros dos, Lupin declinó amablemente murmurando un "no me gusta mucho el chocolate" que pareció enfadar más a Snape. Una vez la mujer se fue, el silencio volvió a cubrirlos con mayor intensidad debido a lo agitado del debate anterior. Entonces una idea brillante se le vino a la mente al pequeño y ratonil muchacho.

―Hey Snape dijiste que "Black" no tenía nombre, porque no te ayudamos a buscar uno, tal vez puedas ponerle el nombre de alguno de los magos que aparecen en los cromos de ranas.

Silencio. Peter no era bueno en eso definitivamente.

― ¡Ah! Se mueve ― gritó de repente Lily que miraba la rana que había escapado de su mano pegada en la ventana.

―Están hechizadas para moverse, pero tranquila no es que este viva, pero las ranas son deliciosas y traen cromos para coleccionar, ah y las fotos mágicas también se mueven, por cierto debes tener cuidado con las grageas, de verdad son de todos los sabores, es decir te puedes encontrar una sabor a hígado ―explicó contento Pettigrew de que alguien hablara y pudieran salir de esa atmosfera depresiva, mientas Lily miraba los dulces con miedo y fascinación. Severus por otro lado, quería golpearse con la pared.

_**¿¡Qué mierdas me está pasando! Debería ser yo el que le diga esas cosas, quién le enseñe este nuevo mundo, quién la tranquilice ¿Qué hago peleando como un niño? Ridículo. Además ¿Lupin siempre fue tan testarudo y terco? Pettigrew también se comporta diferente, incluso me dijo o trató de advertirme sobre los planes de sus familiares... ¿Qué significa esto? Todo esto es ridículo. Yo... yo... yo ya no soy Severus Snape, pero no quiero que desaparezca, no quiero olvidar lo que vivió, pero...**_

Severus suspiró, tenía un problema sicológico único, doble personalidad. Una parte de él quería comenzar una nueva vida, pero no, todo él había comenzado una nueva vida gracias algún gracioso Dios del destino que lo había mandado a un mundo en donde no era un maldito bastardo sin corazón pero recordaba haberlo sido y ahora había perdido su identidad por completo.

―_Pongámoslo de esta forma ―_Nos comenta un experto_―. Imaginen que en un lugar hay una persona muy, muy desafortunada que tomó decisiones lleno de odio e ira terminando con una vida cruel y vacía buscando un perdón para su otra vida. Y cuando muere, resulta que despierta en un mundo totalmente diferente, un mundo que se ha convertido en un paraíso en comparación al anterior, donde recibe kilos de amor y comprensión, donde no está solo y puede tomar mejores decisiones, mejor dicho, de un día para otro alguien lo sacó del infierno y lo mandó al cielo. Sin embargo esa persona no tenía ni idea que todo resultaría así, de alguna manera terminó en aquel lugar y no sabía por qué, para qué, por quién, todo su mundo ha cambiado a capricho de alguien más y todas aquellas personas importantes en su otra vida lo han olvidado por completo. Entonces ¿Qué debería pensar esa persona? ¿Debería estar feliz? ¿Pasar el borrador y volver a comenzar de cero? ¿O alimentar su yo pasado intentando no perder su anterior identidad?_

Hasta hace poco Severus Snape, era una persona cruel, vengativa, llena de traumas y dolencias que no sanarían y que no quería que sanaran, según muchos testigos era alguien que se dejó caer en la oscuridad y lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue el peligro en el que expuso al amor de su vida, pero después de la muerte de esa persona, todo el mundo perdió su color, si ni siquiera por ella había sido un mejor hombre no lo iba a ser por nadie. Aunque se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su misión buscando su perdón, realmente no tenía una vida, ni le interesaba tener una.

―_Severus no podía tapar la realidad por mucho que la gente quisiera beatificarlo por su papel en la guerra ―_Comentó un conocido rival_―. Es decir, nadie le quieta el valor mostrado y mucha gente en ese mundo que dejó, incluyendo a Harry, se sentían mal por él, por su triste historia de cachorro abandonado, por haberlo juzgado mal y haberse tragado todo ese cuento del malvado Death Eater. Pero Severus Snape era una persona demasiado oscura para que esas cosas le interesaran, era un cabrón con todas sus letras, incluso su participación fue movida por un motivo en cierta forma egoísta, realmente no era ningún héroe extraordinario, ningún digno ejemplo, ni un gran hombre, puedo apostar que le mandaría un Avada a quien le diera esa calificación. No, Severus Snape, sólo era un humano cualquiera, alguien que amó, odió, sufrió, lastimó, erró, enmendó y murió, como cualquier otro. _

Excepto por esta nueva vida después de la muerte.

Ahora Severus era un niño amado, educado, hasta amable, su mundo había cambiado y él con éste nuevo transcurrir. Sus padres le protegían, su familia se interesaba por él, tenía amigos que le apoyaban, incluso iba camino a un destino que podía formar libremente sin sentirse presionado por la soledad, ni el miedo a desencajar, ni las ganas de mostrar su valía a alguien. Al poder ver las cosas desde este nuevo mundo le mostraba lo equivocado que estaba en el pasado, lo déspota e inmaduro que había sido en su otra vida pero al mismo tiempo era esa "otra vida" la que le hacía valorar ésta, más allá de juzgarla mucho mejor que la anterior.

―_Mucha gente los cuales han vivido una vida medianamente afortunada, entre rosas, armaduras y valor ―_explica un ex-Death Eater_―, no pueden entender a aquellos que no, en el mundo mágico todos juzgan sin entender, incluyendo los valerosos Gryffindor los cuales tiene la particularidad de juzgar desde el punto de vista de sus propios valores morales. Para ciertos niños que han sido criados con todos esos buenos pensamientos inculcados por sus padres, pensar en que el odio y el maltrato le permitiera justificar los crimines contra los muggles u otro ser mágico era algo inaceptable, pero cuando eres alguien como Severus Snape, un niño no deseado, odiado y lastimado, es muy fácil dejarse embaucar por aquellos que creen que el poder lo es todo. El dolor, la rabia, la oscuridad son sentimientos muy difíciles de manejar para cualquiera._

De manera que Severus se hallaba dividido entre lo que, en este mundo, le habían enseñado sus padres y su familia y lo que había vivido con anterioridad, por esas experiencias su apreciación de lo que estaba bien o mal estaba distorsionada. De una manera inexplicable aunque contradictoria podía entender un dolor que no había vivido jamás, podía de verdad, ponerse en los zapatos del otro y ver las cosas bajo otro espectro. Hay una alta posibilidad de que Severus Snape jamás se hubiese sentido tentado a acercarse a Remus Lupin, sabiendo que era un hombre lobo, sin las lecciones de vida que el viejo Severus traía, probablemente él habría visto a Lily como una niña rara y ridícula, si no fuera por ese fantasma del pasado y Pettigrew podría haberse convertido en su seguidor como lo fue de Potter y jamás hubiese desconfiado de él.

Si él no hubiese sido el "maldito bastardo sin corazón" de Severus Snape, estaría en ese compartimiento ignorante de lo que verdaderamente pasaba en el corazón de sus compañeros e incluso, si llegaba a pasar más tiempo con ellos y hacerse su amigo, no podría entenderlo de verdad, ignorante en su propio mundo de felicidad. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en el hombre-niño, que sin poder ponerse de acuerdo sentía cada vez más que existía una mano negra en todo lo que le sucedía.

_**Este niño, que estaba destinado a ser alguien no muy diferente de James Potter, quizás no tan arrogante y más serio, sería una persona que no podría entender ese particular dolor producto de la soledad, no podría entender la oscuridad que todos llevamos dentro mucho menos valoraría lo que se le ha dado como un regalo de vida invaluable. Entonces... ¿Esa es la varadera razón tras estos recuerdos? ¿Debería ser más "yo" o más "él"? ¿Qué mierdas es que lo que debo hacer?... ¿Tú... tú qué piensas?**_

El chico miró hacía "Black", que retozaba cómodamente preguntando mentalmente al gato como si éste tuviera la respuesta, el gran gato alzó sus ojos amarillos hacía su amo viéndole profundamente, se levantó ronroneando, dando vueltas y restregándose en su pecho. Estaba consolándolo, al fin y al cabo al gato sólo le importaba lo que era ahora. Severus sonrió un poco, preguntándose sin lugar a dudas por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada, o mejor dicho por qué tenía que complicársela tanto.

_**Que pase lo que deba pasar y punto, a estas alturas del mundo ya nada podría sorprenderme, algún día espero tener la suficiente entereza para responder esa estúpida pregunta ¿Quién demonios soy? Además de eso se trata la vida. **_

―Urr... ―el niño volvió a aclararse la garganta dándose ánimos―. Lo siento Lupin, no quise ser grosero, quizás estoy demasiado nervioso ―apuntó varios minutos después en donde Lupin se había unido a las explicaciones de Pettigrew para Lily―. Pero hay un alto porcentaje de que vaya a Slytherin ―remató en su treces. Lupin sólo torció los ojos, empezaba a ver cuán testarudo podría ser Snape.

―No importa ―Pettigrew trató de llevar la conversación a terreno seguro cuando vio que Lupin se sentía tentado de continuar la pelea― Yo también tengo un alto porcentaje de quedar en Hufflepuff.

―Pero lo dices como si fuera algo malo ―habló por primera vez Lily con ese tono que Severus conocía muy bien, al parecer la chica estaba empezando a agarrar confianza y comportarse como su yo pasado―. Suena como si ser astuto en vez de valiente fuera algo malo o ser alguien trabajador en vez de un genio fuera terrible, me parece que son demasiadas las discriminaciones que se hacen en cuanto a ese tema ―Los tres jóvenes hicieron todo lo posible por evitar mostrar incredulidad, pero la niña no se acobardó por su silencio y les miró con aire regañón. Severus sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, su Lily estaba volviendo―. Mi mama siempre me dice que las personas son iguales y diferentes, iguales por que todos sufrimos, amamos, tenemos sueños, cualidades y sentimientos pero no todos tenemos iguales características, no tenemos iguales formas de sentir, de vivir y debemos intentar entenderlo y aceptarlo, sería muy aburrido que todos pensáramos y quisiéramos las mismas cosas.

―Ese es un buen pensamiento ―contestó Lupin varios segundos después con una sonrisa falsa, por su cara Severus pudo ver que le parecía una cosa muy rosa y estúpida. No es que el mismo no considerara esa línea de ideas un poco idealista, pero estaba sorprendido de la oscuridad en esos ojos miel, siempre pensó que Lupin era un tipo optimista al extremo, al parecer los estúpidos de Potter y Black había sacado al hombre lobo de ese hoyo negro en el que, era evidente, lamía sus heridas.

Entonces, por primera vez la brutal realidad le golpeó sin misericordia. Él no conocía a ninguno de ellos realmente, sólo podía suponer detalles de su vida por aquello que había visto de lejos, en su otra existencia, lo cual era en su mayoría era una visión poco confiable ya que los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Eso era un problema, recordaba vagamente que Sirius Black había sospechado primero de Lupin que de Pettigrew en épocas de guerra ¿y si había alguna cosa oscura en Lupin, además de la maldición que llevaba y si estaba viendo las cosas en una medida equivocada?

―Evans tiene razón ―quiso tentar al diablo―. Quedemos en donde quedemos está bien, todos somos alumnos de Hogwarts, estamos aquí eso es lo importante, la gran aventura mágica, no todos tienen esa oportunidad ―No podía creer que lo había dicho, palabras tan rosas y bordes, pero valió la pena. Pettigrew y Lily asintieron entusiasmados. Lupin no.

_**¿Estás de broma... no me digas que la gente que yo creo "buena" realmente podría no haberlo sido, no es suficiente con tratar de volver a nuestro bando a quienes no lo estaban sino que tengo que cuidar a los que estaba en el bando de la luz y que no se pasen a la oscuridad? ¿También lo quieres con limones #$#%& "ser divino" ? **_

―Bueno parece que Evans pudo convencerte al final con esas... palabras ―apuntó el niño lobo con cierto aire burlón―. Es bueno que estemos donde debamos estar sin importar lo demás. Por cierto, Pettigrew encontró varios nombres para "Black" ¿quieres mirarlos?

Durante el resto del viaje Severus se sintió como si acampara en las puertas de infierno, la cueva del conejo, como había definido a ese lugar siendo él mismo una perdida "Alice" en el país de las maravillas, era realmente la cueva de un lobo que iba directo al infierno. En un lado estaba Pettigrew, una de las personas que más había odiado en su vida, un tipo mezquino, sin personalidad, una rata en todas sus formas, pero que parecía el niño más tranquilo del mundo, bastante mediador, adorador de los gatos (el traidor de "Black" ya estaba en su regazo), quizás se dejaba guiar mucho por sus familiares u otras personas pero parecía un tipo legal.

En la otra esquina estaba Lupin, fiel miembro de la orden, un profesor de mediano nivel, una persona que a todas luces se había convertido en un mejor hombre de lo que esperas de un hombre lobo. Pero aquí, era un niño a todas luces farsante, lleno de sonrisas falsas, de una rabia silenciosa y lacerante, un niño con un corazón cargado de cruda ironía, con una inocencia retorcida y maquiavélica producto de lo que había tocado vivir. Y al fondo, Lily, su dulce y hermosa Lily, su luz, su amiga, el amor de su vida, pero que ahora parecía más una descolorida hada sin alas, una chica que no conocía realmente, la cual era apenas un fantasma en su vida.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 49 minutos antes del Colapso. Enfrentado a viejos rivales.**

―Vaya parece que estamos llegando ―escuchó a Pettigrew que miraba por la ventana como la oscuridad crecía―. Debemos ponernos las túnicas pronto.

―Tal vez sea mejor que yo salga para que puedan cambiarse primero.

―Seremos rápidos, pero quédate cerca de la puerta.

Severus le dio una mirada a la chica, que sonrojada aceptó la recomendación del chico, las niñas siempre solían arreglarse más para la ceremonia y al pelinegro le pareció mejor que ella tuviera todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Los otros dos no dijeron nada, una vez Lily fuera, Pettigrew se quitó su camisa y se colocó la túnica recogiendo el pequeño desorden, metiéndose los dulces en los bolsillos, Severus decidió introducir a "Black" (al final no habían decidido un nombre) dentro de su jaula mientras se arreglaba y miraba constantemente a la puerta. Lupin por su parte, se puso primero la túnica y luego se deshizo de la camisa rápidamente aprovechando que los otros niños no miraban. El joven hombre lobo se alarmó por la idea de descambiarse en frente de otras personas y que estas vieran sus cicatrices, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta. Se alegró de ser un niño, los hombres no se fijan en el cuerpo del otro, generalmente.

Con calma los tres chicos terminaron de arreglarse para salir rápidamente al pasillo, el tren estaba aminorando lentamente su marcha lo cual indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar, varios niños estaban en pasillo haciendo chiquilladas y dando gritos. Pero para cuando los tres chicos salieron encontraron algo inesperado.

―Hey ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? No sabía que allí había un compartimiento.

_**No, joder, no, no ¿esto es un broma de mal gusto verdad? **_

―Evans será mejor que...

―Pero si eres el rarito de Snape ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia? ―la chica se sonrojó, un muchacho, de cabello negro azulado, alto y bastante bien parecido, junto a otro chico, pelinegro con el cabello alborotado y lentes, estaban haciendo desorden hacía en fondo del tren y caminando por el pasillo hasta que la notaron y empezaron hacerle preguntas.

―Hola Black gusto volver a verte ―_**¡En tu cara perro pulgoso!**_― Evans será mejor que te cambies rápido, ya nosotros estamos listos ―era buen consejo, una voz se escuchó por el tren, ésta indicaba que ya faltaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar.

―Parece que sí es tu novia ―contestó el otro pelinegro. Severus contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba una de sus peores pesadillas. Decidir quién era no importaba en ese momento, en cualquier "vida" James Potter siempre tendría una voz que le ponía los pelos de punta.

―No, no lo es ―_**No demuestres nada, mientras vean que no te afecta se cansaran.**_

―Cuando dice Black te refieres... ―apuntó Pettigrew en un susurro.

―Sirius Black, de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black ―ladró Black con un tono despectivo―. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

―Peter Pettigrew ―contestó el gordito inmediatamente. Severus casi da vueltas a sus ojos, el chico podía no ser el lambiscón que había conocido pero era evidente que se dejaba avasallar por nombres y apellidos.

―Remus Lupin ¿de dónde conoces a Snape? ¿No me digas que eres otro Sangre Pura intentando acercarse a él por los rumores que se escuchan? ―a su vez le siguió Lupin con un tono más conservador pero con un tinte de intriga que Severus no pudo definir como bueno o malo.

― ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Eres el dueño de la varita blanca y limpiaste el piso con el estirado de Lucius Malfoy?

Severus quiso estrangular a Potter, el niño no tenía sentido de la discreción, si hubiese usado un megáfono no habría diferencia. En esos momentos el pasillo estaba inundado de gente por doquier, muchos de años superiores que voltearon al escuchar al pelinegro.

― ¿Malfoy? ―Lupin no podía quedarse callado, él mejor que nada sabía lo que era meterse con un miembro de una familia oscura de ese nivel ― ¿Y aun así quieres ir a Slytherin?

― ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿ESTAS DEMENTE? Slytherin es una casa llena de magos oscuros y cobardes ―volvió a gritar Potter, mientras Severus debatía entre sacar su varita y lanzarle un _Silencio _o simplemente hacerlo con las manos. Mientras, Black le miraba profundamente.

―Quizás quiera ser un mago oscuro. Su padre es un muggle ―inquirió Black con esa sonrisa suya asquerosamente prepotente. Severus mandó todo al garete.

― ¿Y eso que significa Black? ―el apellido de niño fue escupido con virulento desprecio, al mismo tiempo que Severus tomó su varita dentro de la túnica, un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por nadie―. ¿No serás tú el que cree que mi padre es inferior por ser un muggle? Porque desde ahora te digo que esa es la razón por la que me enfrente a Lucius Malfoy.

No había peligro, Sirius Black podría ser un imbécil de primera categoría, arrogante, pedante y miles de defectos más pero no era un purista ¿O esto era una muestra de su nuevo descubrimiento? ¿Quizás las costumbres Black estén muy arraigadas en ese idiota y sólo ir a Gryffindor le salvó de convertirse en Malfoy versión 2.0?

― ¡Oh que miedo Snape! ¿Crees que me voy a acongojar por eso? ―Black sacó la varita en un movimiento rápido y fluido. Lo había olvidado, la estupidez de Black era demasiada para ser otra cosa que un Gryffindor busca pleitos incluso en esta otra vida.

― ¿Hey ustedes dos, qué están haciendo? ―Una odiosa y autoritaria voz se escuchó desde la parte superior del tren y Severus contuvo la respiración―. ¡Ah pero si son... ustedes!

El tono despectivo de Malfoy le indicaba claramente que algún esbirro escuchó a Potter y le fue con el chisme de inmediato. Era seguro que muchas familias Sangre Pura debían tener datos o por lo menos haber escuchado rumores sobre el enfrentamiento entre los Snape y los Malfoy, rumores que, sin lugar a dudas, habían sido desestimados por el prefecto y ningún Slytherin intentó contradecirlo. Pero era una cosa muy diferente cuando alguien tenía el valor de decirlo en voz alta, como Potter había hecho y para más mofa él mismo lo había confirmado. Lo dicho, su suerte no podía ser peor.

―Nada, estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación con Snape, que nos contaba cómo te pateó el trasero ―Severus realmente necesitada dejar de decir a palabra "suerte" y "peor" en la misma frase. Parecía que el ser superior que le había puesto en este mundo tenía ganas de joderle.

―_No había que ser un genio para saber qué tipo de reacción tendría un Malfoy si alguien llegara a ofenderlo, humillarlo o compararlo con un mestizo _―Nos ilustra un conocido de los Malfoy―. _Los Malfoy siempre han sido Sangres Puras orgullosos y vanidosos, su ego es una de sus características más sobresalientes, incluso entre familias de la misma condición, aunque esto puede ser visto como un defecto hay que recalcar que su exigencia para con ellos mismos los ha llevado a donde están. Pero a veces pueden ser superados limpiamente en cosas, muy pocas cosas, donde su dinero, poder, belleza y demás extras no es suficiente. Se enervan cuando no ganan y la venganza no esperará, pero se ofenden mortalmente si el ganador no es un Sangre Pura pues va contra todo lo que creen. Si quieres tener a los Malfoy de enemigos mortales y no eres un Sangre Pura, unas palabras que hieran su ego y estarás muerto para la próxima semana._

―Vaya, vaya parece que nuestros nuevos estudiantes de primer año vienen cagados con mucha imaginación y insolencia, sólo hay que ver el desorden que es el tren, ven eso es lo que pasa cuando se recibe gente... inapropiada―respondió el mayor con una cara de condescendencia que pretendía mostrar fría indiferencia a los presentes por las palabras del pequeño Black, pero que no podía engañar a Severus, por dentro Malfoy estaba ardiendo de sed de venganza. Para más inri, el sequito de Slytherin que acompañaba a su prefecto se echó a reír satíricamente, tres cuartas partes en apoyo al rubio, pero una pequeña parte lo hacía en contra.

― ¿Y yo soy alguien inapropiado? ¿No sabía qué tuvieras ese concepto de los Black? Mi prima Narcisa va estar muy triste cuando se lo diga ―decidió seguirle el juego el joven de ojos grisáceos.

―Oh vamos Sirius, todos nosotros sabemos que no tienes nada de Black. Cualquiera que te conozca pensaría que eres adoptado. Una vergüenza para nuestra clase, juntándote con... todo tipo de gente.

― ¿Y supongo que la "gente" que te rodea si es la apropiada? Un nutrido grupo de Slytherin con cualidades bastante dudosas ―saltó, como no, Potter, sin siquiera medir siquiera sus palabras. Severus tuvo ganas de golpearse, los Slytherin podían ser falsos y convenientes entre ellos, pero si algo los unía por completo era defender su bandera y su casa de cualquier ataque.

― ¡SUFICIENTE! ―Severus sentención con su voz más potente y autoritaria, y a pesar de su apariencia, su tono inamovible tuvo efecto. El tren estaba apuntó de detenerse, Lily necesitaría salir y el compartimiento secreto quedaría al descubierto. Además, dada la situación, Severus no sería capaz de esconder su evidente inclinación por la pelirroja, lo cual la pondría en mala posición desde el primer día―. Prefecto Malfoy, y le digo así porque creo que esa insignia no está allí de adorno ―cero burla, el sarcasmo sólo haría que las cosas empeoraran―. Me siento decepcionado que una persona de su alcurnia, su posición y su edad tenga un comportamiento tan inapropiado y se deje arrastrar por unos principiantes en este tipo de juego de palabras.

― ¿Ah, a quienes les dices principiantes...?

― ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí Potter? ―contestó sin detenerse a pensar en que el chico ni siquiera se había presentado por lo cual se suponía que Severus no conocía su nombre, aún así siguió con su discurso con su mirada más dura―. Mi madre fue sorteada a Slytherin, se casó con un muggle y me enseñó a no discriminar a nadie por su condición mágica, social, racial, económica o incluso por su orientación sexual, no hay nada que me moleste más que alguien con la suficiente simpleza para tener una opinión tan superficial como la tuya.

Malfoy parpadeó confundido sin saber qué demonios tramaba Snape. Todavía le dolía el orgullo por aquel duelo en donde le subestimó incautamente, le odio de verdad por todo el conflicto que había generado en su círculo en donde muchos osaban burlarse de la familia Malfoy por haber "perdido" frente a una familia mestiza y sin tradición mágica. Durante estos días había aguantado poniendo su cara de desinterés más convincente sin siquiera poder planear una venganza por ordenes de su padre. Él era una persona muy orgullosa, sin embargo entendía que debía dejar pasar cierto tiempo antes de dar el zarpazo definitivo pero eso no significaba que no intentara molestar al pequeño niño. Obviamente Severus Snape era un duro hueso de roer y eso... le intrigaba.

―Perdónanos la vida Snape ¿O debería decirte Snivellus? Qué quejica eres... veo que eres un lameculos después de todo, hasta reconoces a los herederos de familias Sangre Pura por su apellido, tal vez sea cierto que todo eso del Callejón son pura exageraciones y tu madre realmente le hizo un escándalo a un viejo amigo―El ojo izquierdo de Severus se cerró convulsivamente y Black volvió la varita a su bolsillo―. Que decepción, vámonos James.

_**Contrólate Severus, contrólate, la estupidez debe ser aplacada con indiferencia, suave y tranquila indiferencia. **_

Los dos muchachos se devolvieron hacia su compartimiento, Black con una sonrisilla y James con una cara de decepción. Por un lado los Slytherin no sabían qué hacer, Malfoy no había mostrado ninguna expresión que les indicaran que estaba pasando por su cabeza. De repente el silbato del tren sonó prueba de que la plataforma estaba a la vista, el prefecto sólo tenía unos segundo para dar la estocada final que determinaría el tipo de relación que tendría con el joven Snape. No hay que añadir que pudo más el orgullo que la oportunidad.

―A pesar de que ese mocoso es la oveja negra de su familia tiene un buen punto, pero no importa Snape, le mandaré saludos de tu madre a mi padre pero entenderás que no los recibirá muy a gusto, aunque quizás sí, por los viejos tiempos ―antes de que Severus pudiera responder a un insulto tan directo a su madre, el Prefecto se giró con sus compinches no sin antes añadir tenebrosamente―. Nos veremos en Hogwarts Snape, allí me encargaré que sepas donde está tu lugar.

Si no hubiese sido por el miedo por Lily o incluso, la duda de incluir a Lupin y Pettigrew en medio de una pelea perdida Severus hubiese contestado inmediatamente de la forma más mordaz y venenosa posible. Luego recordó que él no era ningún Gryffindor por lo tanto no tenía que hacerlo de frente ni ahora, lo único que debía hacer era tener calma y pensar con claridad en una venganza adecuada.

―Menudos enemigos los que tienes Snape ―por supuesto Lupin estaba allí para echar sal a la herida.

―No lo digas así Lupin, por un momento pensé que iba terminar todo en una pelea.

―No seas idiota y baja la voz Pettigrew ―la voz de Severus se escuchó terriblemente tétrica en la soledad del pasillo central, éste fue despejado rápidamente una vez se notó que naba bueno iba a pasar, probablemente para la noche todo el alumnado asumiría que Snape era un lameculos y que el asunto del Callejón Diagon eran puras exageraciones.

Lupin lo miró con una sonrisa sardónica y por un segundo Severus se preguntó cómo sería tentarlo y llevárselo consigo a Slytherin. Luego se dio cuenta que Lupin no duraría ni un año en Slytherin si que los alumnos sospecharan algo, fuera descubierta su condición y por supuesto fuera mandado de regreso a casa. Albus no permitiría que un hombre lobo con potencial Slytherin fuera admitido en Hogwarts, algo Gryffindor debía tener el joven para que se le diera esa oportunidad.

―Evans... ―llamó Snape una vez que tren se detuvo por completo. La chica salió rápidamente, había estado pegada a la puerta asustada por lo que escuchaba, una vez la intentó abrir un poco pero la mano de Severus la retuvo.

― ¿Están bien? ―preguntó la pelirroja todavía algo pálida por los eventos.

―Por supuesto que lo estamos, la brillante actuación de Snape al callar a esos dos nos ha salvado de una buena, pero...

― ¿Actuación? ―inquirió el niño ratonil―. ¿A qué te refieres? ― Severus suspiró y arrastró a sus compañeros hacía la puerta más cercana, afuera ya se escuchaba la voz del semi-gigante llamando a los de primer año.

―Escucha ―decidió explicar mientras caminaba―. Potter y Black son unos cabezotas arrogantes que iban a terminar metiéndonos a todos en un problema mayor. Malfoy es un prefecto, es decir un alumno distinguido de Hogwarts y por lo tanto puede quitar puntos, eso sin contar con la influencia que tiene su familia en la escuela. El hecho que no quiera problemas con él por culpa de otro no me hace un lameculos, mucho menos cuando venía acompañado por Goyle y Nott.

―Black tiene razón, te sabes los nombres de todos esos Sangre Pura.

―Mi madre es una traidora de sangre ¿qué crees que fue lo primero que me advirtió? Por poco y no vengo a Hogwarts y sigo mi educación en el mundo muggle ―los tres chicos le miraron sorprendidos, estaban al final de la fila caminando por un estrecho sendero―. Me costó convencerla pero por nada del mundo me perdería esto...

Severus señaló adelante, el estrecho sendero se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. Hogwarts, tal y como lo recordaba, brillante, majestuoso, mágico, volvía a darle la bienvenida.

―Es impresionante... ―varias exclamaciones se unieron a esas, pero Severus sabía que para Lupin este debía ser un sueño hecho realidad, aun así el miedo se dibujaba en los ojos del niño, la luna alumbraba hermosa dejando su huella en el lago, una luna casi llena.

― ¡No más de cuatro en el bote! ―resonó la voz del gigantesco hombre, y los cuatro muchachos se apresuraron a obedecerlo.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 20 minutos antes del Colapso. Un viaje a las puertas del infierno.**

Severus sabía que toda esa parafernalia era un viejo truco para impresionar a los nuevos alumnos, aunque mucha gente decía que era un ritual antiguo Severus sabía muy bien que era una forma de recordar lo mágico que era este momento. Y por supuesto que lograba su objetivo, a pesar de haberlo vivido una vez, se sentía embobado al ver como el castillo se alzaba imponente ante él. Severus y sus compañeros bajaron del bote en el muelle subterráneo y siguieron a Hagrid por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de Roble donde la vieja McGonagall le esperaba.

El recorrido seguía siendo el mismo, pasando por el enorme vestíbulo, con paredes de piedras tan altos que no tenían fin, iluminadas con cientos de antorchas, la alta mujer los llevó con paso firme por el lugar hasta una habitación pequeña y vacía donde empezó a hablarles.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de Comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor, para ello debéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras residan aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

El discurso de Minerva nunca cambiaba, recordó Severus, igual que el suyo, quizás un poco por allí un poco por allá pero siempre eran las mismas palabras no por eso dejaba de dar menos impresión.

―Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos durante muchos años. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, por supuesto, cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os reciba. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, les sugiero que, mien tras esperan, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

El nerviosismo fue evidente en todos los niños, muchos no tenían ni idea de que se trataba la prueba y aquellos que sabían, generalmente de familias Sangre Pura, no decían nada para reírse de sus compañeros. Por supuesto las dudas y temores quedaron atrás cuando varios fantasmas hicieron su habitual aparición, Nick Casi Decapitado entre ellos que dio su publicidad insana sobre Gryffindor, pensó Severus. Las palabras de Lupin y los comentarios de Lucius llegaron a su mente dejándole una sensación de inseguridad.

― ¿Qué hubiese pasado con tu magia si te hubieras quedado en tu casa? ―peguntó en voz baja Lily sorprendiendo a Severus. El joven sumó dos más dos.

―Mi madre me habría enseñado personalmente y habría contratado profesores particulares, no es lo mejor, ya que Hogwarts es una de las mejores instituciones mágicas del mundo, pero... la magia no puede simplemente desaparecer ―respondió en el mismo tono, agradeciendo que Pettigrew y Lupin hicieran suficiente ruido para que nadie escuchara esa particular explicación.

La niña miró hacia la nada concentrada en la puerta que se abría en ese momento, la profesora McGonagall volvía y les pedía formar una línea recta. Entraron al gran comedor y Severus sintió una fuerte nostalgia y arrepentimiento, su último vistazo del Gran Comedor había sido deprimente y aterrador, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que había visto el lugar lleno de tanta luz y color, las cuatro grandes mesas estaba llenas de alumnos alegres, por supuesto al fondo estaba la mesa de profesores. Severus contuvo la respiración antes de mirar hacia la parte central de la mesa. Allí estaba Albus Dumbledore y estaba vivo. Severus sintió una fuerte oleada de remordimiento, culpa y tristeza, no sólo por la presencia del director, una persona por la que tenía sentimientos ambiguos, sino por lo que representaba ver esa presencia, siempre imponente en el centro de de la mesa, Albus Dumbledore era la seguridad de que todo iba bien en Hogwarts, que los muros eran inquebrantables y que nada malo pasaría dentro de esas paredes. No por nada, El Señor Tenebroso se concentró en eliminar al poderoso mago, eso sí, delegando la función a alguien más el muy cobarde.

Mientras pensaba en el pasado la Selección comenzaba, en el fondo escuchó al Sombrero Seleccionador, que para esas fechas cantaba su típica canción sobre las casas y sus fundadores, sin embargo la última estrofa le llamó la atención

¡Ven y prueba si miento o te engaño!

¡Pues te aseguro que no tendré ningún reparo!

¡Gritaré un nombre, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin!

¡Sin embargo, para la magia no hay ningún límite!

Severus alzó la ceja comprendiendo la última línea, no recordaba para nada esa última parte de la canción, la verdad es que era muy raro que el sombrero Seleccionador hiciera comentarios sobre la elección, mucho menos sobre el hecho que no había que tener en cuenta esas divisiones, quizás en la primera y en la última guerra hubiera hecho algún acotación, pero Severus no recordaba que está situación se hubiera dado en su primer año sino en años venideros. Si se dieron cuenta los demás alumnos, no lo sabía, la mayoría simplemente aplaudió como siempre que el Sombrero cantaba aunque estaba seguro que algunos docentes debieron notar aquella última frase. De todas formas la selección siguió, Minerva los ubicó y con pergamino en mano empezó a llamarlos uno por uno, Black fue es tercero y como había sucedido antes, después de varios minutos de tensión el sombrero gritó Gryffindor causando un silencio estremecedor, incluso las reacciones de Minerva era parecidas, la animaga estaba consternada y el muy bastardo de Black saltaba feliz de la dicha.

Unos alumnos más y fue el turno de Lily que le dio una mirada a Severus y luego a sus dos compañeros antes de tomar aire e irse, gracias a esa mirada Severus pudo ver que a pesar de esos tres años sin su compañía a la merced de su hermana y quien sabe cuánta discriminación, el valor de Lily seguía intacto, quizás ya no era esa niña feliz, segura de sí misma, pero si su madre había tenido el valor de luchar por ella, como parecía, la joven le correspondería con creces.

Pero esta vez el sombrero no tardó en decidir unos cuantos segundos como en su época y por un momento Severus pensó que Lily podría ir a otra casa, después de medio minuto la cabeza de Lily se meneó una vez y el Sombrero Seleccionador se movió un tiempo después como si meditara, Severus sintió que el estomago caía a su pies, no había manera de considerar a Lily una Slytherin pero ella era muy leal y servicial, quizás un Hufflepuff en potencia. No, al final el sombrero gritó Gryffindor y la chica bajó del taburete más tranquila con sus ojos brillando hacia Severus y compañía como antaño, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña y entonces oyó una risita y sonidos de besos adelante, cortesía de Potter, por supuesto.

En medio de la diatriba de nombres, a Severus le impresionó la gran cantidad en comparación a su vida anterior. En Hogwarts era común recibir entre 35 y 45 nuevos alumnos, pero ya llevaban un buen número de gente que no le sonaba, aunque no es como si él hubiese prestado mucha atención a esos detalles en aquella época, pero lo que terminó por alarmarle fue escuchar un apellido oriental que no recordaba, una tal Sayuri Kurogane que terminó en Slytherin, por más despistado que fuera definitivamente a esa niña de cabello negro no lo recordaba en su vida anterior.

_**¿O será que no terminó el año, se fue a otra institución y por eso no la recuerdo? ¡O mierda ya empiezan otra vez los misterios!**_

La siempre vigilante mente de Severus notó ciertas incongruencias en lo que quedaba de la selección, pero a falta de un pensadero, si es que eso servía para recuerdos de vidas pasadas, le imposibilitaba decir si su memoria estaba siendo confiable. En unos minutos fue el turno de Lupin, y aunque Severus le hubiese puesto en Ravenclaw en donde haría un gran papel, estaba seguro que la buena voluntad de Albus Dumbledore y la herencia de sus padres le haría tomar un camino diferente, también había que tener en cuenta que se debía tener un gran valor para enfrentar una enfermedad como la licantropía. Para cuando Potter pasó dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor, tanto Lupin, Pettigrew estaban sentados al lado de Lily mirándole con obvias intenciones, el muchacho pelinegro se sintió tentado a bufar, sinceramente no esperaba este resultado, de nuevo.

Una parte de Severus deseó, por un instante, que cada uno de ellos acabará en lugar diferente, pero si era analítico, el que él se haya sentado con ellos en el tren no significaba nada en comparación a las miles de experiencias en la vida de cada uno de ellos, pero después de lo sucedido con Harry Potter en su vida pasada, en donde estuvo a un paso de ser una de sus serpientes de no haber sido por la intromisión de Hagrid, Weasley y Draco pensó que un detalle como su presencia podría significar algo. Bueno quizás esta vez si pudiera tener amigos en otras casas o tener amigos de verdad.

―Severus Snape ―bramó la profesora y Severus dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, recorrió con confianza el tramo mientras sus muros mentales más fuertes y sutiles eran erigidos, no es que tuviera la intención de engañar al sombrero pero prefería probar. En silencio espero mientras se encontraba mirando el interior del sombrero.

―Uhmm... vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―susurró una voz en su oreja, Severus podía notar la magia del sombrero, poderosa y antigua, colándose por sus barreras de una forma muy extraña, totalmente diferente a la sensación que dejaba una buena sección de Legilimancia―. Severus Snape, recordaré tu nombre por siglos muchacho... eres extraño... muy extraño.

_**Sí, aja, bueno ¿entonces? ¿No me vas a mandar a Slytherin? Tú y yo sabemos que esto una pérdida de tiempo, ah y por cierto no le cuentes a nadie lo que has visto, es decir, es... si bien extraño... pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa.**_

―Astuto y escurridizo niño, ¿No quieres que el director lo sepa? ¿Temes acaso de él? Bueno te aseguro que nada de lo que he visto en todos estos años, en miles de miles de cabezas, ha sido revelado a nadie, aunque debo decir, que usted es algo que nunca he visto antes Señor Snape.

_**Ni que lo digas. Pero bueno, dilo.**_

― ¿Decir qué, Señor Snape? ―Severus frunció el ceño de la incredulidad.

_**Pues, Slytherin, no tiene sentido demorarlo es la mejor casa para mí. **_

― ¿Seguro? Sin lugar a dudas sería un lugar adecuando para usted en Hogwarts la casa de los astutos, pero no sé, hay ciertas dudas.

_**¿Dudas, cuáles dudas? No me digas que es por lo Lupin y eso, por favor, no es que tenga nada contra tu antiguo amo pero en serio...**_

―No, Señor Snape, me temo que esas dudas no fueron plantadas por el Señor Lupin hace unas pocas horas, despertadas quizás ¿Cómo decirlo de la mejor manera? Es cierto que tiene todas las cualidades de un buen Slytherin, ambición, ganas de probarse, tienes un gran destino y la casa de Slytherin lo llevará por el camino de la grandeza, un camino doloroso muchas veces solitario pero satisfactorio para aquellos que están dispuesto recórrelo, sin embargo también veo otras cosas, otros elementos que me hacen pensar si esa sería la mejor opción.

_**¿Me estás tomando el pelo?... Okay pensémoslo con calma, si bien creo que lo de las casas está un poco sobreestimado, soy sincero al reconocer mi errores y virtudes...**_

― ¿Los errores y virtudes de quien Señor Snape? ¿De la persona que fue antes o de la persona que fue ahora? ―más directo no podía haberlo dicho, Severus sintió un estremecimiento.

_**Suenas sospechosamente como Lupin ¿sabes? Pero lo entiendo, mis vidas, o lo que sea que me pasa, son bastante diferentes, aun así creo que debo estar en Slytherin, es la mejor opción y es la opción que yo quiero ¿No se supone qué tomas en cuenta la opinión del estudiante?**_

―Es que ese es el problema Señor Snape. Hay muchos niños aquí que desean fervientemente entrar en una casa, lo hacen convencidos, llenos de entusiasmo, deseo, una pasión indiscutible que hace muy difícil tomar una decisión diferente a la que desean. Otros no desean entrar a una casa en particular, tienen miedo, dudas, prejuicios que los harían aterrorizarse y traumarse al quedar en ellas. Pero tú mi querido amigo, estas dividido.

**_Eso ya lo sé_. **

Severus perdió la paciencia, sin verle sentido a todo ese parloteo ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya? Incluso podía sentir una especie de murmullo, seguramente la gente se estaba impacientando.

―No, no me refiero a... bueno a eso... me refiero a que tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen un caso complejo. Un cerebro privilegiado, más allá de los conocimientos que parece tener mágicamente Señor Snape, su mente se ha desarrollado con mucha rapidez, control, una gran curiosidad y un ávido deseo de conocimiento; pero no, Ravenclaw no, ella no sacaría todo su potencial. Brillante pero no muy apegado a las normas, no por nada dicen que los genios recorren el camino que sólo los locos se atreven a abrir.

El sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a murmurar en voz alta, mientras dada cabezazos, balanceándose precariamente sobre la cabeza de Severus, que se sentía desconcertado por la descripción. La profesora McGonagall ya había hecho un pequeño conjuro para medir el tiempo, tenía la sensación que este niño iba ser de difícil ubicación.

―No, Ravenclaw definitivamente no, veamos, es claro que Slytherin en una opción válida, pero...uhmm... lealtad, oh sí hay muchísima lealtad en usted ―Severus sintió un estremecimiento, después de haber sido docente gran parte de su anterior vida, sabía que había niños que eran divididos entre dos casa, generalmente Gryffindor-Ravenclaw o Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, quizás el Slytherin-Ravenclaw, muy poco las otras combinaciones. Pero él un Slytherin-Hufflepuff, por Morgana, estaba tentado a decir que preferiría ser un Gryffindor, pero la verdad ninguna de ellas era buena idea― ¿Oh, no me cree? ¿Duda de mi palabra Señor Snape?

_**Dudo de tu buen juicio. Es cierto que puedo ser leal, pero puedo ser muy desleal con aquellos que no merecen mis respetos.**_

― ¿Y quién no señor Snape? Piensa que la imagen de Hufflepuff es un tejón por ser tierno y lindo. No señor Snape, los tejones son animales muy territoriales, defienden fieramente a los suyos de maneras que le darían miedo. Le aseguro que la imagen de Helga Hufflepuff quedaría muy afectada si le contara la mitad de cosas que hizo para vengarse aquellos que siquiera osaban meterse con sus amigos, créame, ella no era el tipo de mujer con la que alguien se metía sin pagar las consecuencias y los mismos Gryffindor y Slytherin lo tenían muy en cuenta.

Severus se removió en el asiento ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ya? Sentía la mirada de todos, pero especialmente la de Albus, los pelos de la nuca estaban tan erizados a pesar de lo largo que llevaba en cabello. Además, tenía que reconocer que el Sombrero tenía razón, sólo recordar a Sprout en su año de director le hacía sentir paranoico y espantado. Pero los Hufflepuff acostumbraban a esconder su instinto asesino detrás de su cara de buena gente, él no.

―Eso es un buen detalle, pero el carácter no es lo que me hace tomar una decisión, si bien tiene muchos defectos difíciles de hallar en Hufflepuff no voy a negar su compromiso y rectitud, pero quizás sea demasiado acido para soportarlo. Mucha gente, especialmente los profesores, me reprocharan no buscar la manera de minar el carácter explosivo que tiene Señor Snape, pero sinceramente no le veo el caso. Así que no, sería un gran Hufflepuff pero me voy a arriesgar.

_**¿Arriesgar a qué? ¿Realmente piensas siquiera en la posibilidad de mandarme a Gryffindor?**_

―Es la ultima casa que queda, analicémoslo con calma ―Severus sentía pesada la cabeza, como cuando se defendía de una intrusión mental, dado a la línea de eventos, se preguntó si su Oclumancia estaba afectando a Sombrero.

En su vida pasada, el dichoso objeto le mandó a Slytherin casi en el acto así que no entendía que sucedía, no había una razón para tanta duda debía llevar ya casi 5 minutos en esa vacía discusión, de modo que, y llevando la contraria a todo en lo que creía, el niño liberó su barreras mentales. Miles de muros cayeron uno a uno, incluyendo los muros que construyó desde que despertó con los recuerdos revueltos, ya no le importaba guardar las apariencias, que el Sombrero lo viera todo, por primera vez Severus decidió abrirse por completo. Aquello le demostraría al Sombrero lo equivocado que estaba.

―Vaya, vaya, muy extraño, muy extraño, su mente es un caos más grande de lo que imagine, pero... un momento ¿qué es esto? ―la voz de alarma preocupó a Severus, que sintió como el Sombrero exclamó en voz alta.

_**¿Qué? Es mejor que no hagas escándalo, estos recuerdos son muy valiosos, si te atreves...**_

―No es eso lo que estoy viendo, me temo Señor Snape que el pasado y el futuro van a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

_**¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? **_

―Significa que... uhmm... las coincidencias no existen― murmuró el Sombrero Seleccionador más para sí mismo, un murmullo extraño, contrariado―. No puedo decirle mucho ya que como sabe, sólo soy un objeto encantado, sin embargo tengo miles de historias enterradas en mis entrañas y por supuesto llevo en mi memoria el recuerdo de mis primeros amos. Me temo Señor Snape que el hecho de su existencia es una cosa muy difícil de entender, extraña, singular pero sobretodo valiosa, sombras se arremolinan en su vida tratando de alcanzarle, debe tener mucho cuidado con aquellos que están cerca a usted.

_**¿De quienes...?**_

―No tiene sentido decirlo o explicarlo, sería una historia larga y por supuesto yo no me la sé, pero si puedo decirte que en tu mente, no, en ti hay un rastro ambiguo, como si hubieses sido tocado por alguien de una forma muy intima, mágicamente hablando por supuesto, siendo el experto que eres en Oclumancia, debes entender que la magia embutida en mi es muy antigua tanto que ni siquiera has notado mi verdadera instrucción, ese tipo de magia ya no se practica en esta época... Uhm por decirlo de alguna manera alguien ya te ha puesto un "Sombrero" y lo más extraño es que han dejando en tu interior algo como un sello o una marca.

Severus se sintió confundido o más bien aterrorizado, aquella respuesta le había dado una idea, pero sobretodo aquella palabra. Una marca ¿Podría ser que ser refiriera a la marca tenebrosa? Teniendo en cuenta que lo que le sucedía (sus recuerdos pasados) era algo sobrenatural y que su asesino era el mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos, descendiente del mismo Salazar, ¿eso significaba que existía, aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad, de que todo esto fuera obra del Señor Tenebroso?

―No pienses en eso muchacho, aunque me he sorprendido al notarlo no puedo identificar su naturaleza real, pero sí siento que hay sombras alertas Severus Snape. Guardaré tu secreto con celo, te recomiendo lo mismo ya que mi intuición me dice que no somos los únicos que lo sabemos, pero por ahora esas sombras están lejos o más bien estáticas. Pero creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo Severus Snape, es hora de hacer mi trabajo.

_**Espera me sueltas esa bomba así como así y luego piensas cambiar de tema como si nada, como si pudiéramos hablar otra vez.**_

―Lo siento Señor Snape pero no hay nada que yo le pueda decir realmente, la información que llevo en mi interior es confidencial. Si la pudiera compartir con usted entonces su secreto estaría al descubierto ¿no cree? Lo mejor que puedo hacer en este caso es tomarme mi trabajo con el triple de seriedad con que lo hago normalmente, el colocarlo en cualquier casa teniendo la más mínima duda podría llevarlo a no desarrollar su verdadero potencial y si planea sobrevivir a lo que le espera, ponernos con sentimentalismos y fanatismos es un absurdo ―Severus estuvo a punto de levantarse, arrojar el sombrero y mandarle un _incendio_ pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, al menos no había soltado la risa sicótica que había pugnado por salir.

_**No me interesa lo que digas, mándame a Slytherin y punto.**_

El sombrero ya llevaba sobre él la alarmante cantidad de casi 6 extensos minutos, lo cual era por mucho uno de los tiempos más largos dedicados a una selección en toda la historia de Hogwarts, los docentes ya empezaban a preocuparse. No era normal ni mucho menos recomendable exponer la cabeza de un niño de 11 años a la poderosa magia del Sombrero por tanto tiempo y por supuesto el Sombrero Seleccionador lo sabía, pero Severus Snape era terco como una mula, con toda seguridad si el sombrero decía cualquier otro nombre que no fuera Slytherin el niño saldría camino a su casa.

Era en estos momentos donde la última y definitiva técnica de selección era necesaria ¿hace cuantos años no la usaba? ¿5 siglos tal vez? Pensó en Sombrero mágico, sólo dos personas antes, en el borde de los 6 minutos. Vaya que Severus Snape estaba resultando una caja de sorpresas.

―Bien Señor Snape ya que no confía en mi criterio, opino que dejemos la decisión a su propia magia, hemos tardado mucho y pronto romperá el record de la Selección más lenta de Hogwarts ¿qué me dice?

_**Es una pérdida de tiempo, la respuesta es Slytherin, pero si insistes.**_

Tan solo había terminado de contestar mentalmente, cuando Severus sintió una punzada en su cabeza que se expandió por todo su cuerpo como si un clavo enorme le estuviera dividiendo en dos. De repente todas su venas se llenaron de pura lava y el tiempo se detuvo para sus sentidos, a lo lejos las voces de Gran comedor se disolvieron, murmullos que hablaban sobre lo mucho que estaba demorando junto a otros sonidos, como si de repente los pensamientos de los cientos de alumnos al frente de él intentaran llegarle.

Pero ninguno llegó, la oscuridad le tomó rápidamente llevándolo a un estado de semiinconsciencia y extraño ruidito de fondo remplazó el silencio apabullante, Severus lo reconoció como trompetas y sonidos de campanas. ¡Por Morgana! ¿El sombrero tenía que exponerlo a tanto? ¿Qué esperaba que su magia le dijera? ¿Qué la verdad era un tipo noble y bueno que se escondía detrás de una máscara de sarcasmo y cinismo? ¿Qué la verdad lo que más deseaba era la paz mundial como si fuera una participante de Miss Universo? Pensar en eso le hizo gracia a Severus, ya que inmediatamente recordó a Joane quien en su último año había asegurado que participaría en el concurso de Belleza de Cross algún día, a pesar del poco apoyo que le daban la misma Louise, él y Neil. La estridente voz de la chica de coletas se coló en su mente a lo lejos y la oscuridad se disolvió, las campanas sonaron atronadoras, tanto que le dio ganas de taparse los oídos, pronto Severus identificó el potente ruido como cañonazos, como esos que se dan en un funeral militar, junto con el sonido de una torrencial llovizna.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 30 segundos antes del Colapso. Una visión horripilante.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentirse mojado y frío, se encontró de repente en un lugar diferente mirando hacía un cementerio amplio lleno de mausoleos y vegetación, se miró la ropa que llevaba y se dio cuenta que se encontraba vestido completamente de negro con ropa muggle, su altura era mayor y sus manos eran más grandes, podría jurar que había crecido unos años. Al costado del cementerio vio la capilla y su odiosa campana que resonaba una y otra vez, un poco más cerca una multitud de hombres vestidos militarmente marchaban llevando un ataúd cubierto con la bandera Inglesa. Severus sintió que algo apretó su corazón, estaba muy lejos escondido dentro del follaje pero podía verlo perfectamente, el ataúd fue dejado por la procesión para ser enterrado, la bandera fue recogida y entregada a una mujer de color que se le hizo muy familiar a Severus, en ese momento al otro lado había una joven de cabello castaño claro que se desplomó en el suelo cuando la última morada del cadáver fue abierta, una pequeña coleta sostenía los mechones fuera de su cara, el resto del cabello estaba suelto y sus manos asieron el ataúd como si no aceptara el destino del que estaba adentro, la chica daba unos alaridos que conmoverían hasta las piedras. Gritaba un nombre conocido entre su llanto.

Severus no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de registrar lo ilógico de lo que estaba viviendo, una sombra se alzo sobre, la que había reconocido como una adulta Joane, era una mujer de cabello rojo fuego con un vestido negro poco apropiado para un funeral, pero por su cara dudaba de que alguien tuviera el valor de opinar o decir algo al respecto. Louise no era de las mujeres que lloraban, sus ojos verdes miraban el ataúd sin verlo llenos de una convicción asesina, una sed de venganza aterradora mientras surcos oscuros cubrían sus ojos jade, apagados hasta el extremo. Ojos que lo atravesaron de repente, acusadores.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Severus que sintió que el aire volvía a llenarle los pulmones, sus oídos volvían a escuchar el murmullo del Gran Comedor, estaba de nuevo en ese estúpido taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza sintiendo el calor de las velas flotantes. No en ese cementerio vestido de negro, empapado y escondido entre los árboles, asistiendo al funeral de su mejor amigo desde las sombras como si fuera un criminal. De repente Severus, en su angustia, se sintió fastidiado por el calor y las velas más cercanas se apagaron para sorpresa de los docentes en la mesa principal, el chico llevó su mano derecha a su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho, su mano izquierda fue a su boca evitando que vomitara enfrente de todos los alumnos.

La profesora McGonagall rápidamente quiso quitarle el sombrero preocupada por la palidez del muchacho, pero éste gritó un "no he terminado" tan potente que asustó a todo el mundo incluido los fantasmas. Segundos después, justo cuando el reloj marcaba los 7 minutos, el sombrero dio su veredicto.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**1 de Septiembre de 1993. 3 horas después del Colapso. Punto Inicial.**

Que había hecho Severus al escuchar la voz del Sombrero mandarlo a la casa de los Leones era todo un misterio, recuerda entre brumas que Minerva le preguntó si estaba bien y que fue retirado a la enfermería. ¡Estaba durmiendo en la enfermería en su primera noche!

Todo lo que rememoraba eran lagunas que apenas se aclaraban, pero recordaba firmemente el hecho que su uniforme iba a contar con los colores rojo y dorado para la mañana siguiente aquello había sido su primer recuerdo y preocupación, sin embargo ahora, que había recordado lo que su magia había respondido, no parecía tan importante. Severus miró hacia el techo desde la camilla en la que se encontraba, Madame Pomfrey fue muy tajante sobre esa recomendación en particular. ¡7 minutos bajo el intenso escrutinio del Sombrero Seleccionador! Albus tuvo suerte que la mujer no lo hechizara allí mismo. Pomfrey también era una Hufflepuff recordó Severus.

Por unos segundo Severus volvió a recrear todo en cámara lenta. La triste y abandonada Lily Evans, el amor eterno de su vida anterior en el andén con su divorciada madre, el compartimiento secreto donde encontraron a un inseguro y amante de los gatos de Peter Pettigrew diferente a su versión de roedor lambón, luego donde apareció el obtuso y ambiguo de Remus Lupin quien de alguna forma se convertiría en un nauseabundo optimista amante de los chocolates, luego su encuentro con los gemelos idiotas, el arrogante Sirius Black y el estúpido de James Potter, que no es que sean muy diferentes a su versiones pasadas para luego toparse con Lucius y su pandilla de Slytherin, siendo el arrogante pura sangre de siempre. El lago, el castillo, el vestíbulo, la selección, el sombrero.

―_Los Gryffindors ―_afirma el Sombrero Seleccionador_―, son muy reconocidos por su valor, por su bravura, por su temple y por su nobleza, bueno, por aquellas cualidades que eran muy rescatables de Godric, un mago corpulento y caballeroso, con el cabello rojo cual señal de advertencia para sus enemigos, lleno de vida y potente caminar. Pero Godric también era un hombre lleno de cierta oscuridad que la gente convenientemente olvidaba, en medio de la guerra que se desató entre él y Salazar, muchos han glorificado a Godric y satanizado a Salazar, como si ellos nunca hubiesen sido amigos, como si ellos nunca hubiesen sido casi hermanos ―_Reprocha el ajado sombrero―._ Terco y obstinado, noble y valiente, Godric tenía un defecto aterrador que sólo Salazar podía contemplar y entender. Su retorcido sentido del deber y del sacrificio, su amor tan puro como obseso era producto una pasión oscura por la vida y la muerte. Aquella verdad, Salazar la escondió para proteger a su amigo, dejando las risas y la alegría a su joven colega, sus virtudes brillaban cuando el oscurecía todo con su presencia, tragándose él las miradas y el desprecio que Gryffindor no podía soportar. Es sumamente irónico que ese defecto de Godric, sea la razón por la que Severus fue sorteado anteriormente a Slytherin, su violenta pasión fue tomada como ambición transformado ella misma su inteligencia en astucia, su deseo de lucha en una codicia de ser siempre el triunfador como fuera y sus ganas de ser aceptado en hipócrita conveniencia, aquello era una siniestra oscuridad que toca todo y lo vuelve negro. Entre Salazar y Godric había una delgada línea ignorada por todos, especialmente cuando separaron sus vidas por los caminos que escogieron, porqué toda luz necesita una oscuridad que le resalte al igual que toda sombra necesita una luz que la cree. Por eso, por primera vez, un alumno ha llegado a una casa de Hogwarts porque tiene los mismos defectos de su fundador, en el pasado estar en Slytherin honrado unas cualidades falsas no ayudó a Severus a superar sus demonios, la oscuridad de su corazón creció conforme pasaba el tiempo y aunque logró ponerle un sello, ésta le atormentó de por vida. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. _

El sombrero le dijo que la respuesta de su magia era definitiva y a pesar de no tener ni idea de por qué una visión tan horrible puede ser una elección entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, decantándose por la casa de los leones, Severus sabía que no podía rechazarla. Había algo traumático en esa imagen, las campanas y las escopetas, sonaba a una muerte cruel e injusta, el féretro llevado por gente, quienes no tenían rostros como si no pudiera enfrentarse al hecho que él no estaba allí cargando el ataúd, la bandera siendo entregada a su sufrida madre que no lloraba ni se lamentable como quien acepta un designio divino. El sufrimiento y los gritos de Joane que parecía querer enterrarse con el ataúd pero sobretodo el odio virulento y acusador en los ojos de Louise que parecía atormentarlo.

Ese fue el mensaje de su magia, que a Severus no le extrañaba, fuera tan hija de perra, muchas veces mientras se hundía por las culpas y el remordimientos en su otra vida ésta le maltrataba en sueños en donde hacía que Lily apareciera y le reprochara hundiendo un cuchillo en su espalda, había vivido miles de sueños oscuros y retorcidos cuyo único objetivo era hacerlo sentir más mierda de lo que ya se sentía ¿Tenía una magia cruel y siniestra? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y si aquello no era producto del maltrato que sufrió en su infancia pasada tal y como siempre había pensando en esta vida, sino que simplemente estaba podrido de verdad? ¿Una prueba contundente de que era un Petrova, como si la sangre de sus ancestros clamara furiosa venganza y sangre, volviendo todo lo que tocaba en podredumbre? ¿Cómo mierdas se suponía que iba a luchar contra eso?

De repente la idea de estar en esa casa no parecía tan mala, pero si algo había aprendido en sus años es que mucha "bondad" también podía mandar a alguien al infierno. Lo peor que podría pasar es que su "salvaje pasión" podía saltar de ser una descarada ambición a convertirse en una violenta valentía, Severus había visto asesinos con permiso en muchos orgullosos Aurores Gryffindors tan repugnantes como los mismos Death Eater. No, aquello no era una cosa tan simple como ser sino una lucha por convertirse.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Douglas, ojos que brillaron antes de cerrarse decididos a algo, si el agua de Slytherin no pudo lavar los pecados en su sangre, quizás el fuego de Gryffindor podía purifícalos, pero esa era su decisión, su trabajo, su meta, en el pasado mucho de su tiempo lo invirtió en lamentarse por lo que pudo o no podía hacer, quejándose por su mierda de vida. Snivellus, el apodo le quedaba. Quizás aquello era porque Severus, Snivellus, no tenía nada por lo que luchar de verdad, sólo al perder a Lily pudo comprender lo que ésta valía, aún así aquello fue una lucha a medias, egoísta y simplista como todo en él. Patético, un hombre de su temple que se dejó morir en vida, quedándose en el pasado y los recuerdos. Pero aun así, Snivellus, quien se hundió entre sus demonios, pudo desde el pozo oscuro donde arrojó su alma, sacar la fuerza para luchar por algo o mejor dicho, se había vuelto realmente fuerte, al luchar por algo aun a pesar si esperaba una recompensa a cambio. Y la había recibido, como un premio y una maldición.

Su magia le había mostrado su vida como un negativo de la anterior, donde su mejor amigo moría por su culpa a pesar de las obvias diferencias entre Dumbledore y Neil. Donde una pelirroja de ojos verdes, mucho más oscura que Lily, también le reprochaba con odio y rabia, donde una inocente lloraba desconsolada y abandonada como miles de madres, hermanas y amigas lo hicieron seguramente en su anterior mundo cuando los que amaban eran perseguidos por el Señor Tenebroso mientras él se escondía del mundo como un criminal sin siquiera poder darles la cara. No se iba a engañar, esto no era como con Lily; aun siendo la pelirroja el objeto de su amor, ella era una bruja poderosa que blandió su propia varita, por su propia mano, su familia muggle no podía hacer eso. Si por la mujer que había amado Severus vendió su alma al diablo, por el mundo que amaba estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo de nuevo, sólo que esta vez iba a ser bajo sus propias reglas, no iba a ser un pequeño quejica entregándose a su propio poder, esta vez la bestia en su interior, su magia, iba a responder a él, su amo.

Y así, con sus ojos más oscuros que la noche misma, Severus cayó profundamente dormido con una expresión inocente, cualquiera diría que soñaba con hadas pero sus sueños seguían siendo oscuros, su magia seguía rugiendo atrevida y risueña pero esta vez los protagonistas de éstos no eran amigos traicionados, ni rivales entrometidos ni alumnos acusadores, eran enemigos sin rostros a los que iba a pulverizar sin piedad en el mismo instante que pusieran sus manos sobre aquellos a quienes amaba.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¡Un Hatstall de 7 minutos, por Merlín! ―resonó una voz joven que se dirigía hacia la mesa de los tejones.

―No lo dejaron salir de la enfermería, pero no creo que haya sido por la selección, ¿No viste como las velas se apagaron? Incluso los fantasmas lo sintieron ―contestó otro.

―Sí, fue una sensación muy fría, yo estaba cerca de los profesores, sentí como un golpe de magia, fue aterrador ―una chica siguió el tema con sus compañeros.

― ¿Lo dejaran asistir a las primeras clases? ¿Cómo será? ―dijo alguien más del grupo.

―Hay que preguntarles a los de primero que tengan clase con él, este va ser un año movido, me muero de curiosidad.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Snape, no es ese que tiene la varita blanca, la varita dormida por un milenio? ―En otra fría parte del castillo, alguien comentaba el tema en susurros.

―Sí, también parece que se peleó con Lucius Malfoy y lo dejó vomitando babosas, su madre es una Sangre Pura, es un Prince, dicen que quería quedar en Slytherin, no entiendo como el Sombrero lo ha puesto en Gryffindor ―un chico respondió con molestia.

―Pero su padre es un muggle idiota y parece ser que se lleva muy bien con él, he escuchado que tuvo un encontrón con Black por eso ―una chica respondió con desprecio.

―Pero siguen siendo un Black y un Prince en Gryffindor, que perdida ¿Se está volviendo loco el mundo?

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―He escuchado que es un Prince Mestizo, hijo de una sangre pura casada con un muggle ¿quizás por eso duro tanto la selección? ―analizó una chica en la salida de su sala común mientras se arreglaba su insignia azul y bronce de prefecta.

―Slytherin o Gryffindor, dudo que haya habido otro alumno que hubiese mostrado esas dos opciones ―contestó un compañero.

―No seas idiota, seguramente sí, ¿crees que algún Gryffindor o Slytherin confesaría que el sombrero dudó al ubicarlo, especialmente para hacerlo en la casa rival? ―concluyó la chica.

―Tienes razón, pero 7 minutos es mucho tiempo, es la selección más larga jamás registrada. Además fueron exactamente 7 minutos, uno de los números mágicos más importantes, podéis decir lo que quieras pero ese niño tiene un aura extraña. La pregunta es ¿es una aura oscura o de luz?

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¡¿Oh por Morgana no pueden hablar de otra cosa? ―bramó el joven heredero de la familia Black con Potter a su lado, mientras trataba de tomar su desayuno en paz.

― ¿Cómo de qué, si se puede saber? ―contestó con calma el joven Lupin. Tanto él, como Lily y Peter, estaban sentados al frente de los otros dos, preocupados por saber que había pasado con Snape. Una chica llamada Mary estaba al lado de Lily, habían congeniado al saberse hijas de un padre muggle y las otras tres niñas seleccionadas para Gryffindor estaban al lado de Potter.

― ¿Será que está bien? Estaba muy pálido ayer. Más pálido de lo que es, "Black" estuvo inquieto toda la noche ―apuntó Peter hablando del gran gato que había por supuesto notado la ausencia de su amo.

― ¿Qué? Yo no he estado inquieto por nadie ―reclamó enseguida Sirius, casi escupiendo la comida.

―Tú no. Su gato, Snape no le ha puesto nombre, lo llamamos "Black" por ahora.

― ¿Su gato? Te refieres a la mini-pantera esa que casi me arranca los dedos al acercarme a las cosas de Snivellus ―refutó el chico de lentes, mordiendo una pieza de jamón.

―Le has puesto un apodo a su amo y te burlas de él ¿qué esperabas? ―una especie de silencio se instaló en esa parte de la mesa, seguido por los estudiantes que estaban más que pendientes de la conversación de los leones novatos.

― ¡Oh lo siento! No quise ofender a tu novio ―se burló Potter de Lily, la cual se sonrojó al ver las miradas de todos, no era muy bien recibido que una nacida muggle le hablara así a un Sangre Pura, aun en Gryffindor, pero la pequeña tomó valor.

―Él no es mi novio. Pero es nuestro amigo, es más es nuestro compañero ¿No estás ni un poco preocupado?

―En absoluto ―contestó con desfachatez el pelinegro, sin embargo un poco de duda se filtro por su tono―. De todas formas si fuera algo grave ya lo sabríamos.

― ¡Oh no! ¿No podía esperar una semana? ―los muchachos miraron a Sirius que alzaba la vista hacia una lechuza negra e imponente, que para colmos traía un sobre rojo. La ira de su madre debía estar nublando su juicio para exponerse así.

La lechuza dejó el sobre en medio de los sorprendidos jóvenes de primero, Sirius la tomó con total indiferencia, mostrando nula afectación a la cara de muchos que ya se imaginaban quien era el remitente y la abrió rebeldemente, inmediatamente la voz de su madre resonaba por todo el gran comedor. No era nada que no esperara, un grito simple, una frase recurrente "Eres una vergüenza", con hastío el chico soportó el mini-discurso, los alumnos en las otras mesas se admiraron del joven Gryffindor y por un momento el tema de Severus quedó a parte, pero los de Slytherin soltaron un poco de veneno hacia el traidor, sus primas se agazaparon en sus asientos, Narcisa deseando que se la tragara la tierra, Andrómeda sintiendo compasión por el joven. Con tanto barbullo, nadie se dio cuenta que una figura oscura entraba, el niño estuvo a punto de ir a la mesa de Slytherin cuando recordó que ahora era un Gryffindor, su vacilación hizo que una alumna se diera cuenta de su presencia y como si alguien hubiese mandado un silencio el Comedor entero calló.

_**¡Qué manera de disimular tarados!**_

Severus agradeció que el redondito de Pettigrew alzara la mano para indicarles el asiento que le tenía guardado en vez de dejarlo como un animal de zoológico ante todas esas miradas, Sirius bufó molesto por no ser el centro de atención y que volvieran los murmullos sobre Snape, mientras, James todavía se sentía indignado por todas la ofensas que había dicho esa mujer, la señora Black, ¡ja! como si quedar en Slytherin fuera un honor.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Snape? ―preguntó un chico mayor, un prefecto de Gryffindor que Severus no pudo reconocer.

_**Como p... crees que estoy, acabo de salir de la enfermería pendejo porque un sombrero loco ha esculcado mi mente como si fuera un examen de próstata, me ha traumatizado de por vida y para colmo me ha seleccionado en esta casa llena de tarados como tú. **_

―Mejor ―logró contestar, tragándose sus verdadera respuesta ―. Gracias por preguntar de todas formas ―agregó haciendo gala de sus modales.

―Nos diste un susto horrible muchacho, estaba realmente pálido cuando bajaste del taburete ―comentó otra chica mayor a su lado, Severus había quedado en una esquina, justo enfrente de Black al otro lado estaba Pettigrew. Al parecer algunos Gryffindor querían saber de primera mano que había sucedido.

―Tampoco fue para tanto ―remató tajantemente Black―. ¿Y bien como le hiciste para convencer al sombrero que te pusiera en Gryffindor Snivellus? ―siguió sin afectación, sin importarle haber cortado la conversación entre un mayor y su compañero.

―Te puedo hacer la misma pregunta, Black ―respondió Severus con su tono de voz más meloso, reprimiendo su carácter. Él no era Snivellus, lo había sido en otra vida, pero ahora no lo era.

―No quería quedar en Slytherin, a lo contrario que tú por cierto ―los mayores decidieron no opinar y ver como se desenvolvía el gran misterio.

―Por si no lo notaste la selección duro varios minutos ―Severus empezó a perder la compostura, pero enseguida una punzada atormentó su cabeza―. Mira, tal vez no lo sepas, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador es uno de los objetos encantados más fuertes del mundo, tuvimos una larga discusión sobre los pros y contras de que yo entrara en Slytherin o las otras casas...

―Espera Snape, quieres decir que el sombrero consideró ponerte en otra casa, ¿Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? ―metió la cucharada el prefecto que le habló primero. Severus empezó a pensar que no iba a poder desayunar entre tanta preguntadera, joder hasta sentía los oídos de todo el mundo sobre él queriendo saber más.

―Inteligente pero demasiado maniático para ser un Ravenclaw, leal pero con muy mal carácter para ser un Hufflepuff, astuto y ambicioso pero demasiado pasional para ser un Slytherin. Así que Gryffindor es la... opción más equilibrada.

La mayoría quedó satisfecha, o por lo menos lo parecía, con ese resumen; el rumor rápidamente corrió por las mesas como fuego en pólvora, mientras todos los demás comentaban con la nueva información. Incluso en la mesa de los profesores había un buen debate, especialmente entre los jefes de casa; además era evidente que Slughorn era el más contrariado, con su afición de coleccionar estudiantes debía lamentar no tener a un Black y al hijo de Eileen Prince entre sus serpientes.

―Así que eres un Gryffindor porque eres maniático, malgeniado y pasional, vaya no sabía que esos son valores de Godric Gryffindor ―puso sal en la herida Lupin. Severus se recordó que algunos hombres lobos reaccionaban a la influencia de la luna llena como si fueran mujeres histéricas en su periodo menstrual.

―Bueno quizás no es que seas maniático sino... original ―apuntó Pettigrew atinándole a la correcta descripción de Severus, definitivamente era muy original, único―. Por cierto "Black", bueno tu gato, estaba muy inquieto, lo saque de su jaula y se acostó en tu cama, le di de comer en la mañana aunque no se veía muy animado ―Era la primera vez que Severus agradecía tener un... conocido que no supiera leer el ambiente, ese ingenuo cambio de tema era lo que Severus necesitaba.

―Gracias Pettigrew, cuando pase por mi mochila me encargaré de él ―a pesar de ser compañeros Severus se negaba a llamarlos por sus nombres y no era solo por su carácter era una costumbre adquirida en Cross―. Hoy en la noche seguiremos buscando nombres, quizás en los libros encontremos uno.

―Podríamos ir a la biblioteca ―saltó Lily, recordándole a Granger, los demás la vieron horrorizados― Para conocerla, quiero decir y mirar cómo es el sistema de préstamos.

―Me parece un buena idea, seguro nos llenan de deberes desde el primer día―y así Severus reunió un plato de comida menos saludable de lo que acostumbraba en su casa, mientras trataba de llevar el tema a aguas más seguras.

Un tiempo después la conversación giraba en torno al horario y las clases, los horarios ya estaban en sus manos y Severus comprobó que ese día tenía Transformaciones y Encantamientos en la mañana, hizo una mueca al ver historia de la magia en la tarde, bueno podría dormir un rato para recuperar fuerzas. Al día siguiente, viernes, tendría Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin, luego Herbología con Hufflepuff, que duro era hablar de su antigua casa como si ya no perteneciera allí, pero el chico se animó de saber que la tarde del viernes seguía siendo libre para los de primer año, necesitaba escribirle a su familia con calma, hoy había recibido una nota de su madre que le había ordenado a "Horus", el halcón mensajero que habían comprado de Johnson, que se quedara hasta que Severus pudiera responder necesitaba pedirle un favor al que seguramente le contestaría que sí de inmediato.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

El grupo de niños más cercanos a Snape era de lo más singular, pensaron muchos que los vieron juntos cuando iban camino a su primera clase, lo formaban una nacida de muggles bastante tímida pero a veces algo mandona que según algunas fuentes de dudosa procedencia era la novia de Snape, el otro era un niño regordete, bastante simplón que siempre estaba pendiente del gato de Snape, llamado "Black", como si fuera su sirviente, para completar estaba el tal Lupin que tenía cara de que se moriría allí mismo, su apariencia era bastante desalineada por lo cual tampoco daba buena espina. Muchos opinaban que al grupo se uniría Mary McDonald, una chica hija de una nacida muggles y un muggle, que había simpatizado con la supuesta novia de Snape, dividiendo así a Gryffindor entre Sangre Puras destacados y los mestizos y nacidos muggles.

El primer día de clases fue peor de lo que recordaba Severus en su otra vida y eso que en el pasado Potter y Black había comenzado ese mismo día su campaña de burla. Empezado el día con McGonagall, y su severidad al dictar su materia reforzada por ser la Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, hubo un momento incomodo cuando sacó su varita blanca para practicar el convertir una cerilla en un aguja, incluso la siempre bien puesta de Minerva dio una pequeña demostración de asombro al contemplar la milenaria varita. Pero eso fue todo, entre la molestia de que todo el mundo le mirara como un fenómeno y su inutilidad para las Transformaciones, Severus y apenas logró que su cerrilla se viera plateada, Lily y Lupin había logrado un mejor resultado, pero para su tormento Potter y Black también, como quisieron recalcarlo una y otra vez. Encantamientos no fue mucho mejor, a pesar que no le hicieron sacar la varita a nadie, el animoso docente se le arrimó para preguntar por las cualidades de varita de Severus, ya que encantamientos era una materia en donde la práctica hacía el maestro. Evitando el derramamiento de sangre, Severus le dijo que su varita era rígida y temperamental, la peor combinación para encantamientos, ignorando el "igual que él" de Sirius Black. En la tarde la charla somnífera de Binns logró calmar los ánimos, aunque Lupin se veía cada vez más nervioso e irritado, para colmo Pettigrew había tomado el rol materno en el grupo y le preguntaba cada dos por tres si estaba bien.

― ¡Pettigrew basta! ―siseó Snape después de la quinta vez, aprovechando que Lupin y Lily estaban entretenidos con la biblioteca―. No ves que Lupin no quiere decirte nada, déjalo en paz, quizás es una cosa personal―Pettigrew quiso protestar pero Severus le mandó una mirada fulminante.

Era bastante evidente que el niño nunca había tenido otros amigos ni ningún ser humano que le tratara como tal, probablemente el comentario de Lily, en donde lo había incluido dentro de los amigos de Severus, era el culpable de ese comportamiento tan asfixiante. Bueno quizás no lo era tanto, Severus podía ver que Lily tenía la pregunta bailando en sus ojos, tal vez el hecho que Pettigrew no tuviera el tacto para preguntar era lo que había evitado que ella misma dijera algo. Sin embargo Severus sabía la respuesta y sabía que preguntarlo era una mala idea, lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar a Lupin en paz, para la próxima Luna llena estarían tan llenos de deberes que seguramente no lo notarían.

Al final decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en la sala común, para horror de Severus que odiaba estar rodeado de tanto rojo y dorado, pero por lo menos ya había mandado una respuesta a su madre (la cual había hecho en medio de la clase de Binns) por medio de Horus quien descansaba orgulloso en la lechucería mirando a todas las lechuzas y el lugar con aire asesino, tendría que decirle a su madre que le mandara una jaula y utensilios para cuidar al ave en sus visitas para evitar que alguna de esas lechuzas apareciera muerta o algo así. El chico escribió 5 veces menos de lo que su madre y padre habían escrito (le habían mandado un pergamino de más de 2 pies), por más que quiso evitarlo, decidió que lo mejor era contar todo en resumidas palabras, pues Pomfrey era muy profesional a la hora de tratar a los pacientes recomendados.

Era fácil olvidar que Severus era un niño nacido prematuramente con ciertas condiciones de salud especiales, y a pesar de que sus quebrantos de salud, sus afectaciones más graves habían mermado con el tiempo, su magia y las pociones estaban haciendo un trabajo conjunto maravilloso que, lamentablemente, no era aplicable a los niños muggles por obvias razones. Pero estaba seguro que su padre haría un escándalo si sabía que había tenido alguna recaída de salud por mínima que fuera, así que su madre había mandado una carta a Pomfrey con una explicación sobre las condiciones de su nacimiento, y dado a que Severus nunca había sido tratado por San Mungo o algún hospital o doctor mágico, la mujer había reforzado su queja sobre el asunto del sombrero y muy seguramente escribiría a su madre contándole todo. No había forma de minimizar el impacto, pero esperaba que las palabras concisas de su carta calmaran a su histérico padre antes que su madre le mandara un hechizo silenciador. Pero especialmente esperaba que su madre cumpliera el favor que le había pedido.

―Hey Snape, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es sobre el libro que sacaste hoy en la biblioteca ―Severus alzó la mirada de la entretenida lectura, encontrándose con el redondo rostro de Alice, el chico entonces recordó que ella también era una Gryffindor.

―Ah bueno ―Severus le dio una mirada a su grupo, mientras se levantaba para hablar con la chica de tercero.

Ponerse a estudiar desde el primer día era demasiado incluso para él, después de ver la biblioteca y entender su funcionamiento, la señora Prince les permitió sacar un libro. Severus escogió uno de Pociones, quizás un poco avanzado, Lupin se decidió por algo de literatura mágica, Pettigrew quería averiguar que raza de gato era "Black" así que busco uno de animales mágicos (ese niño tenía una obsesión malsana con su gato) mientras que Lily casi no puede decidirse, al final Severus le recomendó "Magia. Mitos y leyendas", era un buen libro para nacidos muggles que la gente no notaba pues la escritora camuflaba sus intenciones para evitar repercusiones de los Puristas.

― ¿Disculpa, cuánto tiempo vas a tener el libro? ―Severus notó que la chica había esperado a la hora de mayor barbullo, si bien el chico parecía la novedad de Gryffindor justo en esos momentos todo el mundo andaba ocupado en sus asuntos.

―Una semana, sólo quiero leer un parte de un capitulo en especial, todavía son temas muy avanzados para mí ―mintió descaradamente Severus.

― ¿Estás seguro? No es que lo necesite urgente, pero hay algo allí que quería consultar antes que comenzaran las clases en serio ―Severus se admiró del control de la muchacha, aunque ambos eran técnicamente unos desconocidos, la chica aparentaba total desinterés.

―No la verdad son sólo unos apuntes, si lo termino antes te aviso.

―Te lo agradecería. Pero no te esfuerces mucho, ¿por cierto la enfermera no te dio indicaciones? Qué extraño ―un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Severus.

―No, bueno, sí, que descansara y eso, pero...

―Lo sé, lo sé, estamos en un Colegio de Magia, si a mí me pasara lo que te pasó seguramente mi madre estaría muy preocupada de que no me cuidara bien, puesto ¿quien le hace caso a las enfermeras? ― ¿aquello era un mensaje subliminal o qué? pensó Severus, sin embargo le dio el crédito a la chica por decirle abiertamente que había sido mandada como espía para cuidarlo.

―Tienes razón, lo mejor sería que sólo lo lea un poco el fin de semana, así que lo entregaré el lunes ¿te sirve? ―la chica le dio una larga mirada, pero al final aceptó sus términos viendo que el chico no iba a ceder más de allí.

Cuando Severus volvió a su asiento, sólo Black le miraba de refilón, éste y Potter sostenían una partida de ajedrez mágico junto a otros chicos que jugaban y comentaban sobre Quidditch. La tarde se pasó volando y llegada la noche, el dormitorio de los chicos de primero se encontraba sin uno de sus integrantes.

― ¿Primero tú y ahora Lupin? Cuidado Pettigrew tal vez Snivellus les ha contagiado de alguna enfermedad ―comentó Black al darse cuenta que la cama de Lupin estaba vacía

― ¿Será? ―el chico regordete estrujó sus manos, Severus rodó los ojos, estaba muy cansado incluso para enojarse.

―Por supuesto que no ¿No te acuerdas que cuando entró al compartimiento, la de los dulces nos dijo que estaba enfermo? quizás el viaje lo descompuso más. Le oí decir que iba a la enfermería, como es Madame Pomfrey seguramente le ha obligado a quedarse allá.

Pettigrew pareció más aliviado con esa suposición pero Potter y Black seguían burlándose y haciendo teorías locas. Severus decidió dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran sorprendido de ver como se burlaban de la ingenuidad de Pettigrew con saña, a veces cuando se pasaban le daban ganas de pelear y ponerlos en su lugar pero eso lo haría la otra semana, ahora lo que necesitaba era un reparador sueño y un poco de tranquilidad, al final le dijo a Pettigrew que los ignorara haciendo un remolino con su dedo al lado de la cabeza, el bajito se encontraba confuso pero prefirió seguir el consejo de pelinegro, al fin de cuentas esos dos parecía más unos alborotadores que unos preocupados compañeros.

El día despuntó demasiado rápido para Severus, quien fue el primero en levantarse, dado a que Cross quedaba lejos de su casa, Eileen le había inculcado el hábito de levantarse a las inhumanas 5 de la mañana. El chico se vistió en silencio, mientras "Black" se arremolinaba en sus piernas maullando; con ganas de disfrutar de la soledad un poco más, Severus acomodó su mochila y se llevo el desayuno del gato hacia la sala común para que el animal lo siguieran y no despertara a nadie con su ronroneo. Una hora después Lupin ingresaba por el retrato con cara de haber ido al infierno y vuelto de nuevo, el chico se sorprendió de ver a Severus sentado en unos de los sillones, su cara era la de un criminal que ha sido encontrado con las manos en la masa.

Aun así Severus no le dijo nada, pero "Black" empezó a mover la cola a latigazos, símbolo de que se estaba enojando por tanto suspenso. Lupin reaccionó con un gruñido del animal y le dio un cabezazo a Severus subiendo al dormitorio; lentamente el lugar se fue llenado de ruidos y de vida mientras Severus seguía embobado en su libro de pociones, sólo la llamada de Lily logró despegarlo del libro para darle algo de alimento al cuerpo, de alguna manera las indicaciones de Madame Pomfrey había llegado a ella y a Pettigrew y en una inesperada conspiración, los dos Gryffindor se repartieron la obligación de cuidarlo a él y al pálido de Lupin por lo cual su desayuno fue más saludable esta vez.

Entre las puyas de Potter y Black sobre su novia y su lacayo, la evidente decepción de las demás casas porque no hubiese hecho explotar el castillo en las clases de Transformación o de Encantamientos y las miradas disimuladas de Alice, Severus sentía unas ganas inmensas de no haberse levantado tan temprano, no mejor dicho no haberse levantado y quedarse en cama, sin embargo su humor mejoró cuando, Horus, el orgulloso Halcón, llegó cargado de cartas casi al tocar la campana. Severus lamentaba que no hubiera llegado antes, pero aun así premió al animal indicándole que fuera a la lechucería por ahora, cuando acabara pociones iría a la torre y le instalaría la jaula especial que su madre sabiamente había mandado para evitar el homicidio masivo de lechuzas.

Si el día anterior había dejado a Severus Snape como un chico demasiado normal para todos los rumores que se le adjudicaban, el día de hoy había renovado con fuerzas el misticismo alrededor del él. Por más que Severus intentó disimular su talento y pericia con las pociones, incluso escogiendo a Pettigrew como compañero, la prueba resultó imposible de pasar; Slughorn comenzaba siempre con una simple poción de cura para forúnculos que estaba timada para que siempre diera un resultado relativamente positivo, Severus lo sabía porque los colmillos de serpiente habían sido remojados en Agua de Río Lethe de forma que al triturarlos el polvo quedara fino rápidamente y pudiera evitar los típicos errores en el tiempo de cocción.

Mucha gente podría decir que eso era una buena técnica didáctica, pero Severus sabía muy bien que tan sólo era la forma en la Slughorn se evitaba destrozos en los tres primeros años con el objetivo de quedar bien tanto con la junta y los alumnos. Cierto es que iba disminuyendo los trucos conforme avanzaba a Quinto pero si comentara esto con los alumnos ya en ese año sería mucho mejor, claro que también le dejaría muy mal parado ya que esa era una de las razones por las cuales aceptaba Timos con tan sólo Supera las Expectativas. Por Merlín, era muy difícil que de repente los estudiantes enseñados con ese método fueran verdaderos expertos en Pociones, simplemente bajo condiciones que no eran reales sus resultados tampoco lo eran. Aunque entendía las razones que llevaba a Slughorn a hacerlo, incluso él se sintió tentado a usar este tipo de trucos para evitarse dolores de cabeza, pero se conformaba con tratar de encontrar un equilibrio entre la vieja escuela de pociones y su estilo personal, claro siendo un maldito cabrón como bono adicional.

Tampoco había dejado de notar que algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin le mandaban miradas muy acidas por haber "conquistado" a su jefe de Casa, incluso el hombre, extasiado por su habilidad, le había regalado 5 puntos por su trabajo. Severus se quería morir al saberse responsable de un aumento de puntos de Gryffindor, pero notó que el sentimiento de incomodidad por ser un León estaba mermando, especialmente cuando Mulciber intentó en vano voltear su caldero casi al final. No había nada que enojara más a Severus que el que alguien le dañara una poción.

Herbología tampoco fue mayor reto, como buen pocionista era un experto en plantas y aunque la profesora Sprout no repartió babas por el piso como Slughorn era evidente que se sentía muy satisfecha con él, estudiaron las partes del invernadero y su distribución en flora, luego fueron a relacionarse con plantas mágicas de baja peligrosidad, esta vez la mujer le asignó 3 puntos por haber controlado un pequeño accidente que Pettigrew, empujado por Potter y Black, había ocasionado al echarle demasiada agua a una de las plantas, no es que fuera el fin del mundo habiendo una hilera de plantas iguales en medio de niños sobreexcitados pero Sprout solía ser muy belicosa al cuidar a sus verdes amigas.

―8 puntos Snape ―alabó extasiada Mary McDonald a la hora del almuerzo, la chica de alguna manera había sido añadida al grupo Snape, como les decían por allí―. Es increíble, especialmente porque Potter y Black están verdes de la envidia.

Severus no había conocido mucho a McDonald en el pasado fuera de ser una de las mejores amigas de Lily. En aquella época como en esta, las otras tres chicas eran Sangre Pura, no eran como los Black pero tampoco eran muy sociales, una era una Brown, muy parecida a su futura sobrina de Gryffindor, las otras dos eran una MacDougal y una Tripe quienes fueron especialmente odiosas con Lily en su otra vida. No por su procedencia sino porque Lily era evidentemente la chica más linda de Gryffindor y aquello no era sólo su opinión de enamorado, realmente Lily llegó a encontrarse, al crecer, dentro del top tres de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts.

De hecho era tanta la rivalidad que Lily se encontró más unida, fuera de Mary, a Remus y a él que con alguna otra chica, e incluso cuando comenzó a salir con el pelmazo de Potter, la chica se volvió un extra del grupo de los Merodeadores. Pero ésta Lily era significativamente diferente, bonita pero tímida e insegura, en su guerra personal (Severus no estaba dispuesto a meterse en eso) con las féminas de Hogwarts, un refuerzo como McDonald le vendría bien, además la chica tenía un carácter vivaracho que le recordaba un poco a Joane, además de tener el mismo color de su cabello. Pensando en eso Severus se sintió mucho más contento.

― ¿Esa es la razón por la que nos han dejado botados, la envidia? ―opinó Lupin, que se notaba más tranquilo y cómodo. Seguramente el estrés de pensar en que algo podía salir mal con su transformación, y que por ende Dumbledore lo mandara a casa de nuevo, es lo que lo tenía de ese humor tan negro que Severus no le conocía.

―Son muy... no sé ¿presumidos? ―acotó Pettigrew sorprendentemente.

―Y les gusta meterse en problemas ―agregó en un tono neutro Lily. No es que aquello fuera malo o bueno, simplemente era algo notable.

―Mientras no sea algo grave supongo que es aceptable ―decidió concluir Severus, siendo consciente que el "alegre" carácter de esos dos iba ir en aumento inevitablemente, lo bueno es que les había quitado, aparentemente, a Lupin y Pettigrew, aunque no es como si ellos solos no pudieran causar grandes estragos pero algo es algo.

― ¿A todas estas, que va hacer está tarde, van a ir a la biblioteca de nuevo? ―preguntó McDonald rogando internamente porque hicieran algo más divertido.

―La verdad yo prefiero dormir un buen rato, o pasarla en los jardines ―a ninguno les sorprendió que el castaño tuviera esas intenciones, aún se veía bastante demacrado.

―Vayamos a los jardines, podemos llevarnos las cartas de Pettigrew o...

McDonald tomó la vocería en cuanto la tarde de entretenimiento del grupo, en menos de una hora los cinco niños ya estaban en las afueras junto con "Black" que parecía que nunca iba a conseguir un buen nombre. A Severus le sorprendió encontrarse sobre una alfombra de picnic (como están preparados los niños de hoy en día), en medio de un día ni muy soleado ni fresco, con varios dulces y aperitivos robados del almuerzo, juegos mágicos, libros y plumas. Lupin dormitó un rato, disfrutando el fresco viento que se colaba por las ramas del gran roble donde estaban sentados, los demás lo dejaron tomar la siesta mientras jugaban con las cartas y otros cachivaches, por un lado Pettigrew y McDonald les enseñaron los juegos de mesa más comunes en la comunidad mágica, Severus animó a Lily a que les enseñara también juegos muggles por lo cual pasaron un buen tiempo entre juego y juego.

Al despertar Lupin, decidieron comer los emparedados que habían traído desde el comedor, los dulces ya casi eran inexistentes, mientras comían hablaban banalidades sobre ellos mismos, una especie de juego para conocer cosas superficiales: gustos, aficiones, recuerdos de infancia; en medio de todo ese ambiente familiar, Severus se preguntó si debía abrir sus cartas ahora en vez de esperar hasta la noche. El muchacho había pedido a su madre que se comunicara con sus amigos, diciéndoles que le enviaran cartas a Hogwarts y él les respondería cuando pudiera, obviamente ellos creían que era por correo muggle e incluso lo depositarían en una sucursal en Londres, pero las cartas realmente llegarían por lechuza, en su caso, Halcón. Dado las circunstancias, Severus todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para responder, sus amigos esperarían que la respuesta llegara para la otra semana.

Pero a Severus le preocupaba un poco que no tuviera la intimidad suficiente para leer cartas personales en la habitación, si bien Lupin y Pettigrew no dirían nada ofensivo no podía asegurar que Black y Potter se quedaran tan campantes. Especialmente por el papel rosado y oliendo a flores en la que Joane usualmente solía escribir sus notas, Severus estaba seguro que los sobres serían muy llamativos y no sólo por no ser pergaminos comunes y corrientes.

Mientras la conversación giraba en torno a McDonald, que hablaba sobre su primera explosión mágica, Severus tanteó su bolsillo, mirando las cartas que le llamaban como si fueran un dulce tentador.

― ¿Recibiste correo? ―lo delató Pettigrew, quien se había percatado que el chico no les prestaba atención y le daba curiosidad el sobre verde que Severus tenía en la mano.

_**No idiota, me gusta andar con cartas que yo mismo he hecho para que la gente me haga preguntas idiotas.**_

―Ah... pues... uhm ―había que ver cuán atolondrado podía ser alguien. Sólo porque se encargaba del gato, Severus le pasaba esta.

―Hombre no ves que lleva allí un sobre perfumado ¿una amiga muggle verdad, usa papeles de colores? Siempre he pensado que los magos son muy obstinados en seguir con el pergamino, es cierto que son costumbres, pero si muestras algo diferente, te tratan como si fueras un retrasado...

McDonald siguió con su diatriba y Lupin intervino desde su punto de vista como mago, los niños estaban dándole tácito permiso para perderse en las letras mientras discutían. Lily y Pettigrew le dieron una mirada pero luego volvieron a prestar la conversación dejando la curiosidad de un lado. "Black", quien estaba cerca de Lily, fue el único que no quiso dejarle leer sin saber, era chistoso, ¿no decían que la curiosidad mató al gato? Bueno Severus no se molestó y le dejó recostarse a su lado sin darle importancia. La primera que abrió fue la del sobre verde.

_"―No tengo la menor idea que bicho te pico, pero ¿cartas? ¿Sé que estoy en una academia militar pero esto no es la mili, sabes? ¿Estás seguro que ese lugar es un colegio? ¿Sí es así porque no hablamos por teléfono como la gente normal?"_

Severus sonrió imaginándose al serio Niel, seguramente con un uniforme militar y cabello medio pelado, Rozen Crouse era una academia de mucha exigencia, todos sus alumnos terminaban o en la milicia, la naval, fuerzas especiales o mínimo en Scotland Yard. Todos ellos vivían una vida estricta con mucho entrenamiento y estudio, Severus no envidiaba para nada a Niel, pero sabía que a su amigo le gusta eso. Pero también sabía que esa profesión podía matarlo, al igual que su padre.

Sonaba realmente contradictorio que aquello que consideraba un tabú, un suceso imposible, una elección irrealizable, se hubiese dado arrastrado por algo que ni siquiera estaba en sus prioridades. Severus vivía con una madre que no le exigía ir a Slytherin, por lo cual no tenía presión familiar y su deseo era sincero, sus futuros compañeros iban a ser todo, menos amables con él y aun así la casa verde-plateada era su única posibilidad, Lily, su dulce Lily se encontraba en la peor situación y a pesar de eso jamás se le ocurrió cambiar de opinión, incluso cuando Lupin y Pettigrew quisieron hacérselo ver y había recordado las palabras del viejo Douglas, Severus estaba más que seguro que era imposible ir a otra casa.

Ni siquiera los mil años de experiencia del Sombrero y su legendaria magia, junto con todas esas advertencias salidas de la nada pudieron convencer a Severus de que Slytherin no era su camino. Había recurrido a su magia, perversa y sarcástica, que le había mostrado una visión horrible, criptica, que hasta puede que no tenga nada que ver con la pregunta que le estaba haciendo... algo que le había movido fibras invisibles en su interior y que de alguna manera, terminó haciendo que su destino fuera algo lejos de sus propios cálculos.

_**¿Será posible?**_

Severus se preguntó.__

_**A pesar de todo quería estar en Slytherin en esta vida, no porque alguien me lo hubiera inculcado o exigido como si fuera mi única opción, no porque fuera más cool o por que quisiera convertirme en un mago oscuro para vengarme de alguien, no porque quisiera conseguir amigos poderosos y fuertes aliados que me hicieran ver mejor, menos como una forma de ocultar mis raíces entre personas desagradables con los mestizos, ni siquiera por Lily, la cual me necesita a su lado ahora más que nunca, estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir a Slytherin sin siquiera importarme el estigma que llevaría de cara al mundo o entre los míos, sólo... por honrar a Slytherin y a la verdad detrás de su cara más oscura.**_

Severus meditó ese pequeño descubrimiento.

_**¿Será posible... qué esa sea la razón por la cual alguien como Godric Gryffindor, torpemente testarudo, alguien a quien se le hacía imposible detectar el peligro, se hubiese vuelto el mejor amigo de Salazar Slytherin? Un intento de ver algo bueno en él... **_

Una sonrisa acida se formó en los labios de Severus.

_**No, supongo que a veces las "buenas" personas se sienten atraídas por la oscuridad de aquellos que han liberado al la bestia que ellos no son capaces de controlar. **_

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Qué m***** fue eso?**_

**Ahh... bueno... ah... una de las cosas que me figure desde el principio, desde el nacimiento de esta historia, fue que no quería que Severus fuera a Slytherin, más por conveniencia que por convicción. La verdad me parecía muy aburrido hablar de los futuros Death Eater y la lucha de Sev por evitar que se volvieran "malos", y ya que la historia es contada mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de Severus era algo inevitable que su entorno tuviese más protagonismo. **

**Pensé que sería fácil aceptar el cambio... pero... yo soy Slytherin 100% (Comprobado por Pottermore) y la verdad me parecía un poco hipócrita de mi misma hacer a un personaje, insignia de las serpientes, un león así como así ... de hecho por un segundo me dije: Reorganiza todo Shersnape, no es justo que un Slytherin pura cepa terminé en Gryffindor y acabe por enaltecer esa idea que los buenos son Gry los malos son Sly... pero al final me dije a mi misma: ¿Y los buenos que son malos de verdad?**

**Así se me ocurrió la idea, era un CRIMEN ponerlo en Gryffindor pero también era un DESASTRE, espero no ofender a nadie no tengo nada contra los Gry, pero es Severus, es... Slytherin... Fue muy duro, pero de repente encontré una manera poco convencional... pero bueno, con permiso de mis lectors me tomo la libertad de escribir este capítulo tan difícil en éste formato tan inusual... sobre todo tan impersonal. Es que Severus en Gryffindor! Joder realmente me fue muy difícil. Pero, no sé, si la casa de Slytherin ha sacado más magos oscuros que ninguna otra, pues les voy a mandar uno, 100% oscuro, a Gryffindor a ver qué tal. **

**¿"Black"?**

**El gato es tan grande como un Maine Coon pero no tan peludo, aunque si tiene la cara un poca velluda, es totalmente negro y recibo opiniones sobre su nombre (Lectores y lectoras miran mal a Shersnape) Oh por Merlín, necesitamos explicaciones, le quita lo divertido jejeje. **

_**¿Peter, Remus, cambio de personalidades?**_

**Bueno sólo he leído un fic en donde Peter termina de otra forma, muere pero como un Gry muy valiente, pero a mi esas cosas me dan grima. Si les soy sincera la idea de hagamos buenos a todos es demasiado utópica, pero siempre he pensado que hay en él una torpe ingenuidad e inseguridad que terminó destruyéndole mientras pasaba el tiempo y seguía como un perrito faldero. Sobre la personalidad de Remus, a mí siempre me ha parecido muy ambigua, dividida, es la mejor definición para ese hombre-lobo, valga la redundancia. Por eso sale así, todo maduro a pesar de tener 11 y querer ser un niño normal, pero supremamente falso, como alguien con miedo a demostrar lo que es, a lo que encierra en su interior. **

**Creo que deben estar preparados para todo, malos que se vuelven buenos, buenos que se vuelven malos, gente que no sabes ni que es. Aquí todo el mundo es gris. **

_**¿Schneizel, Leverrier, Hellsing, Spangler?**_

**Schneizel del anime Code Geass. Leverrier de D'Gray Man, Integra Hellsing de Hellsing, Spangler del súper fic de promethea, Muglelimpiadas un Dramione de los mejores que hay en la FFnet. El problema de crear un personaje nuevo, completamente nuevo, es que puede terminar como un Mary o Gary Stue o alguien puede llegarlo a percibir así, y como a mí me gustan las historias con mucha gente, el riesgo se triplica, así que siempre los tomo de series, anime o manga. Si alguien se queja, siempre digo que estoy haciendo un Crossover. **

_**¿Decimo capítulo?**_

**Deben de estar tan muertos como yo al leer estas casi 70 páginas, pero voy hacer un gran esfuerzo y hacer los capítulos más seguido y cortos por el amor de Dios, estoy que me muero. **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Elecktra: Gracias por los rr que me dejas, hasta ahora me he tomado en serio el responder, mira que soy irresponsable. Sobre los Petrova habrá mucho de ellos más adelante, sobre Lily, es una buena forma de equilibrar todo, a veces pequeñas acciones pueden dar resultados inesperados. Jejej, ah Walker, es un tipo muy especial ese niño, supongo que después de esa pequeña conversación con Schneizel te intrigara mucho más. Sobre la elección de casa menos mal que es una sola vez, vuelvo a escribir un capitulo así y me muero.

manzanita: Gracias por tus rr anteriores también, sorry por responder hasta ahora. Los de los Petrova es una idea singular y la hice precisamente pensando en esa manía de Albus de vigilar a Sev. No, no creo que seas insensible, a mi también me gusto escribir esa parte de Lyli, la simple idea de que ella hubiese vivido su vida sin que la ausencia de la amistad de Severus le afectara en nada era demasiado para mi, además me gusta manejar una Lily menos explosiva, más tímida. Sí Severus será un hueso duro de roer para sus padres y para más de uno, dímelo a mí que me ha hecho escribir un capitulo de 70 páginas.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA) **


	10. Una Espera de Mil Años

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Siento haber demorado, tuve un accidente y me dejó el brazo derecho inmovilizado pero ya estoy bien. Bueno parece que comparten mi dolor al ver a Severus en Gryffindor, créanme fue una decisión difícil pero necesaria. De todas formas recuerden que Severus no entró a Gryffindor por los "valores" del fundador, sino por tener los mismos defectos. Por cierto vamos a comenzar subir de clasificación en el ranking hacia la M. **

**Resumen Cap: Hay miles de historias escondidas detrás de las paredes de Hogwarts, Severus lo sabe muy bien, él ya vivió allí, hace mucho tiempo, en otra "vida". Pero hay una historia de hace mil años que nunca fue contada, ni antes ni ahora. Y aunque Severus era, y es, una persona curiosa, tiene que reconocer que hay veces en que es mejor no saber. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En el capítulo anterior…

_**¿Será posible... qué esa sea la razón por la cual alguien como Godric Gryffindor, torpemente testarudo, alguien a quien se le hacía imposible detectar el peligro, se hubiese vuelto el mejor amigo de Salazar Slytherin? Un intento de ver algo bueno en él... **_

_Una sonrisa acida se formó en los labios de Severus. _

_**No, supongo que a veces las "buenas" personas se sienten atraídas por la oscuridad de aquellos, que han liberado a la bestia que ellos no son capaces de controlar. ** _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 10**

**UNA ESPERA DE MIL AÑOS**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Severus se desesperó en su cama al dar la quinta vuelta a su almohada sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Había decidido abandonar su vieja costumbre de levantarse con los gallos a las 5 de la mañana y había logrado grandes progresos al retrasar su amanecer una hora; pero desafortunadamente los ronquidos de Pettigrew lo habían despertado temprano y no había poder humano que lo hiciera dormir de nuevo.

_**Nota mental: no dejar que Pettigrew se acueste tan tarde mucho menos si ha comido tantos dulces.**_

La mañana del lunes despuntaba, nauseabundamente para sus sentidos, cálida y acogedora como cuando uno descansa apropiadamente y felizmente; eso quizás se debiera a que el día anterior, el grupo de Snape, se la había pasado entre juegos, charlas, exploración y lo que los niños conocen como sana diversión, en recompensa por haber estudiado todo el sábado en la biblioteca.

Al final del domingo los chicos, después de dejar a las damiselas, llegaron al dormitorio de Gryffindor exhaustos pero con ganas de seguir charlando por lo que se reunieron en la cama de Pettigrew a parlar y se acostaron por fin a la media noche. Eso había sido un abuso, desde cualquier punto de vista, especialmente por las clases que le tocaban ese lunes; pero tanto Lupin como él, participaron mínimamente en la algarabía del domingo, por lo cual no estaban tan cansados como Pettigrew, el cual les había dado una orquesta a ronquidos todo el resto de noche.

Al final el pelinegro se levantó cansado de esperar a Morfeo y se dirigió al baño, una rápida ducha logró despertarlo por completo y con calma se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta vieja recostándose de nuevo para pasar el rato. Una vez dentro de la seguridad de su, ¡oh como odiaba decirlo!, su cama color rojo y dorado, Severus revisó el paquete enviado por sus amigos una vez más, especialmente el "pequeño proyecto de amistad", como lo había llamado Joane.

Fue muy vergonzoso cuando el sábado, en medio de sus compañeros, la carta de Joane resultó un paquete entero (encogido por supuesto) lleno de fotografías de ellos y sus familias en distintos eventos y épocas. Mientras Severus dejaba a un lado la concisa y corta carta de Niel, (él cual en pocas palabras le había contado que su academia era el infierno, que los profesores, mejor dicho, los oficiales superiores, los tenían trabajando cual esclavos pero que estaba feliz) y la carta de Louise (la cual también era una oda burlándose del romanticismo de mandarse carticas y lo arcaico del medio de comunicación junto con un poco de su comienzo de año en el colegio de niñas estiradas al que asistía), abrió la carta rosada y perfumada de la chica de coletas ignorante de su contenido encogido.

¡Esos centros de correo mágico deberían mandar una advertencia sobre el contenido! ¡Si lo hubiesen hecho Severus no hubiera pasado la vergüenza que había pasado! ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que Joane había tenido el descaro de mandar todas esas fotos comprometedoras y que se iban a regar mientras abría el sobre? Eso no se hacía. Para cuando el cerebro de Severus había procesado que el pequeño paquete realmente contenía todas esas fotos, ahora regadas a la vista de sus compañeros, McDonald ya tenía una de ellas en la mano.

― _¡Oh que lindos!... ―en la fotografía que sostenía la chica, Severus salía con sus tres compinches vestidos como nobles victorianos, con todo el disfraz completo: sombreros, pajitas y hasta tacones. La foto era de una fiesta de té en pascua a la cual Louise los había invitado (amenazándolos por supuestos) y que no pudo ser más friki porque Niel y Severus se opusieron con todo el valor posible a ponerse orejitas de conejo._

― _¡Vaya! ―El tono de Pettigrew le alertó, no podía ver la foto, pero a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de fotos en la playa o en centros comerciales, en ellas siempre estaba Alessa, Sloan o algún otro loco de su familia, todos con pintas muy muggles._

―_Uhmmm ―Lupin tuvo la decencia de sólo mirar por encima las fotografías cercanas a él, muchas de eventos del colegio, otras de su tiempo hospitalizado, incluso había algunas en donde no estaba él sino otras personas. _

― _¿Ese no es el uniforme del __King's School of Our Lady of Cross_, _y... del __St. Paul's Girls School?__ ―dijo bajito Lily con un tono medio pregunta medio afirmación, la niña miraba una foto reciente en donde aparecían Severus y sus amigos con sus uniformes de primaria._

― _¿Cross, St. Paul's? Increíble Snape esos son colegios de millonarios ―apuntó McDonald sorprendida. Severus sabía que muchas niñas muggles soñaban con entrar al St. Paul's Girls School así sea para mirar. Aquella institución era una de las Escuela para chicas más reconocidas de Inglaterra; de hecho el castillo era visto como un nido de "princesas" por toda esa etiqueta y chicas tan finas, por lo cual cualquier niña parecía considerarla uno de los sueños típicos infantiles._

―_No es para tanto ―empezó nervioso recogiendo cuanto podía, los otros niños dejaron de ver las fotos con abierta curiosidad, esperando no molestar a su compañero, bueno todos lo hicieron menos Pettigrew._

― _¿Esos son tus familiares? ―señaló una foto Lupin, tratando de guiar la conversación a un terreno menos espinoso―. Tu madre es muy bonita, te pareces a tu padre. _

― _¿Esto es un automovul? ―Pettigrew, inmune al ambiente a su alrededor, seguía viendo la foto que había tomado con suprema concentración. Severus tuvo una idea de que foto era antes que la volteara. _

_Sloan había comprado un Ferrari con dinero de dudosa procedencia, o mejor dicho, procedente de alguna de sus clientas millonarias que usualmente iban a que les estirara la piel o les operara alguna parte no operada. Para dejar constancia de lo cool que se veía alguien sobre el galopante automóvil, Sloan los obligó a que se tomaran una foto en el carro, vestidos como si fueran gigolós. _

_Había que decir que, a pesar de todo, la foto rezumaba masculinidad. Sloan estaba en el asiento del conductor con su mirada más seria, y según las chicas más sexy, su padre a un lado, y a pesar de su timidez, se veía bastante varonil con la barba tipo candado, incluso Niel quien ya era bastante alto quedaba bien en la foto. Severus por otro lado tenía pinta de querer matar al fotógrafo (quien no era otro que Joane), el cabello en una coleta y las gafas recogiendo los mechones que caían a su frente junto al flamante auto rojo le hacían ver como un mini-mafioso, Severus recordaba haberse negado al principio pero, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban los autos, Sloan no le había escuchado en ningún momento._

_Las risitas de las féminas del grupo no ayudaron a mejorar la expresión de Severus, quien imitaba a su yo de la foto, pero esta vez como objetivo de su ira asesina al pequeño Gryffindor. El pobre Pettigrew, quien realmente no sabía leer los cambios del ambiente, se acobardó ante la obvia molestia de su compañero por mostrar tan descaradamente algo que le pertenecía y dejó la foto en el montón sumamente despacio musitando un lo siento, como si tuviese miedo de hacer un movimiento brusco y que el pelinegro se le fuera encima. _

―_Una vez viajé en un automóvil, así se llaman Peter, bueno eso creo ¿es así como le dicen verdad McDonald? ―Lupin como siempre se dedicó a mostrar su nobleza salvando a idiotas indefensos. _

―_Llámame Mary ―saltó la chica feliz de poder saltarse las formalidades―. Sí así se llaman, o también carros, por cierto... _

El asunto por fortuna quedó allí, entre McDonald y Lupin desviaron rápidamente la conversación fuera de las fotos de Severus y Pettigrew se alegró de haber salido con vida del problema comprobando que el pelinegro no estaba tan molesto con él. Por otro lado Severus había notado, en el transcurso del fin de semana, que Lily se sentía más cohibida dirigiéndole curiosas y evaluativas miradas. El chico lo tomó de forma jocosa a pesar de la sorpresa inicial. Suponía que al ser, en términos generales, prácticamente una muggle, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era entrar a esos colegios de gran tradición, los cuales había reconocido claramente.

Cualquiera habría supuesto que los Snape eran una familia de buena posición por la calidad de los elementos que Severus llevaba consigo (las túnicas, los libros, el caldero etc.); pero probablemente no imaginaban que se codeaban con ciertos círculos elitistas de la sociedad muggle. Aquello la chica no supo cómo tomarlo, ya que por lo poco que había entendido del mundo mágico, en colegios como Hogwarts había una gran mezcla de clases sociales por lo cual codearse con ricos no era tan extraño como en el mundo muggle; pero ella no se imaginaba estar tan cerca de uno. Severus decidió no decirle nada y seguirla tratando con naturalidad, para el domingo Lily seguía un poco nerviosa pero era seguro que había llegado a la conclusión que no tenía sentido tratar diferente a Severus por su condición económica en el mundo muggle.

_**Es bastante irónica la forma como se desenvuelve nuestra amistad en este nuevo mundo. Prácticamente es como si hubiésemos intercambiado roles, yo el niño feliz con una familia ejemplar de buena condición económica y ella... bueno ella no es como yo pero... **_

Severus recordaba perfectamente que el hecho de venir de una familia de bajo estrato le había acomplejado muchísimo en su otra vida. No sólo en Slytherin, en donde asistían jóvenes de familias obscenamente ricas y todo tipo de gente de buena posición, sino con la que se suponía era su mejor amiga. No era sólo que sus padres se pelearan, o que no tuviera una familia "normal" era también sentirse inferior por no poder ofrecer nada material a la chica cuando era bastante obvio que ella estaba acostumbrada a su tipo de vida.

Por supuesto no es como si Lily fuera, o haya sido, una mujer superficial; pero Severus no podía negar que la chica había reunido un grupo de pretendientes con bolsillos llenos de oro que le mostraban un futuro prometedor si los aceptaba... y bueno, eso la impresionaba a veces. La verdad era que Lily poseía un carácter fuerte pero no era precisamente una mujer liberal e independiente a la cual la condición económica de su pareja le era totalmente indiferente.

Pensar de esa manera le hizo sentir un poco traidor, ya que muchas veces, en el pasado, le achacó la fama de trepadora por el hecho de haberse casado con Potter, un Sangre Pura y millonario, como muchos lo hacían. Pero Severus sabía, aunque le doliera, que a pesar de las obvias ventajas económicas que Potter le ofrecía, Lily se había casado por amor. Ella era así, una romántica empedernida, Potter podría no haber tenido un galeón e igual ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

_**O por lo menos eso creo... esto es extraño, es la primera vez que dudo de ella de verdad. Sin embargo...**_

El mundo estaba dando muchas vueltas para Severus, tanto que había dejado de creer en lo inamovible, en lo seguro, en estos momentos la vida se le hacía más impredecible que nunca y no pensaba meter las manos al fuego por nadie, ni siquiera por Lily. Para Severus, quien tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en la jungla que representaba su vida anterior y quien había visto un nuevo y diferente mundo después de muerto, había cosas que no podía dejar de mirar de forma cínica y realista. Por ejemplo, muchos defendían el hecho que el dinero no lo era todo en la vida, pero era gracioso darse cuenta que la mayoría de esas personas no habían vivido en la hambruna precisamente, pero aun así su argumento era valido ya que tenían dinero pero les hacía falta un millar de cosas más que los hacía infelices.

_**Cuan diferente puede ser el mundo si lo miras desde un punto u otro.**_

Para Severus el no ser capaz de ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente, había creado más guerras en el mundo que ninguna otra cosa, la incapacidad de los seres humanos de ceder y pensar, siquiera pensar, en que quizás hay otra manera de hacer, de vivir, de sentir, diferente a la nuestra, era el pináculo de las peores conflagraciones.

_**Bueno, no es como sí yo sea de "mente abierta". De hecho tuve que morir y revivir, o reencarnar, para poder entender algo como eso.**_

Quizás por eso había tomado la decisión de dejar que todo fluyera sin liberarse de sus antiguas ataduras pero sin imponérselas a su nueva vida. Había decidido vivir una nueva vida sin olvidar su pasado pero no atarse a él, todo lo contrario, debía aprender de él, evolucionar con él, con el otro Severus Snape buscándose a sí mismo.

Era obvio que este mundo estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas inimaginables, que nada era seguro o fiel a la línea original de eventos, no había manera de predecir nada, tenía que vivir esta vida como si fuera la primera vez, sin tener el futuro comprado. Ser elegido en Gryffindor bajo ese principio tan extraño, tener los mismos defectos que su fundador, le había dejado claro que si no se adaptaba rápidamente a las situaciones que se presentaban, la locura de su nueva vida se lo iba a llevar como un tren. Gryffindor o no, Severus era un serpiente, camaleónica, fría, calculadora, superviviente pero sobretodo agresiva si se metían con lo que le pertenecía.

Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho que Lily era, o fue, una de las personas más importantes de su vida y no deseaba perderse esta nueva oportunidad de construir todo lo que alguna vez soñó con ella aprovechando sus conocimientos pasados, pero no quería cometer el mismo error de obsesionarse y querer saber todo de ella, de controlar su vida sin tener en cuenta su opinión ni sus sentimientos. La amistad verdadera debía construirse en base a la confianza, el compañerismo y la lealtad (o eso decía Joane) y él quería hacerlo bien esta vez. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que ella misma le dijera algo sobre su situación familiar o sobre ella misma, mientras él le apoyaba en silencio. Incluso era una buena idea relacionarse con otras personas, que al fin de cuentas iban a ser amistades útiles en el futuro.

_**Menudo gilipollas sentimental me he convertido si ya estoy repitiendo las frases rosas de Joane. Yo, Severus Snape hablando conmigo mismo de cosas tan cursis. **_

El niño volvió a mirar el paquete y la carta de Joane, sin poder evitar darse cuenta que se estaba ablandando cada día más. La chica de coletas había asumido que la petición de Severus era una prueba de que su amistad podía mantenerse a pesar de la distancia y era una solicitud tacita para hacer una especie de culto a su relación. Obviamente Severus no había pedido nada de eso. Simplemente tuvo un impulso de saber de sus amigos después de esa visión tan horrible, que le había dejado medio traumatizado; pero para Joane nada era coincidencia, siempre había un designio misterioso detrás de cada hecho. Con eso en mente, la chica les había mandado a todos un paquete con copias de fotos de ellos y sus familias, la idea era llenar un álbum (o varios dada la cantidad) de forma manual, con los materiales y la forma que ellos quisieran para que nunca se olviden el uno del otro.

Severus suspiró tratando de encontrar la manera de librarse de la tarea sin herir los sentimientos de nadie. Pero ¿cómo demonios quería Joane que hiciera algo tan... tan... poco varonil? Realmente estaba loca, pensaba el chico mientras observaba una foto de la chica vestida con el uniforme de secundaria de Cross, su cabello todavía en coletas, en donde les hacía una señal de victoria como burlándose de ellos.

_**Seguramente Niel y Louise ya han recibido este paquete. Bueno conociendo a Louise probablemente nos obligará a hacerlo sólo para burlarse de nosotros. **_

Por qué razón un mago reencarnado como él o un futuro militar como Niel se dejaban arrastrar por una mocosa pelirroja que medía 5 cm menos que ellos era un misterio. Severus y Niel solían opinar que era culpa de sus ejemplos masculinos, los cuales se dejaban avasallar por las féminas del grupo. Severus tiritó; quizás nadie se molestara porque ellos fueran explotados por ese par de amigas pero si Joane lloraba y Louise fingía una de sus tragicomedias, ellos serían puestos en el pabellón de acusados. O peor, Louise misma los ataría a una piedra y los arrojaría al mar. ¿El tener la certeza de que una de sus grandes amigas era una asesina en potencia no debía ser algo de qué preocuparse?

Aquello le hizo recordar aquella visión estremecedora, la cual Severus deseaba fuera simplemente una broma de mal gusto de su magia y no el vaticinio de una realidad a la cual no deseaba enfrentarse. De una manera extraña esos tres niños se habían convertido en partes importantes de su vida, tanto que era increíblemente molesto. Porque los tres eran muggles y no había manera en que Severus los pudiera conservar a su lado sin que el infierno se desatase.

Si Severus continuaba con esas amistades tarde o temprano ellos estarían en la mira, ya que el moreno estaba seguro que algún día tendría el dudoso honor de ser la cabeza más buscada por los Death Eater. Aunque también podía mandar todo al diablo y dejar que Dumbledore y su panda de inútiles hicieran algo destacable para variar. Pero la mejor manera de afrontar estar situación era aprovechar estos 5 años, en donde Severus sería visto como un niño y ninguna de las partes le vería como un rival directo.

_**Ese es un muy buen plan, juguetear entre las sombras, mover las fichas adecuadas, aprovechar mi conocimiento para hacer que las tornas se pongan a mi favor. Básicamente hacer lo mismo que en el pasado sin exponerme tan directamente, siendo el general no un simple soldado. **_

Él podía hacerlo, había tenido el mejor mentor en juegos mentales y manipulación de peones, tan sólo tenía que tener cuidado con él, si bien el Señor Tenebroso era un enemigo formidable también era demasiado arrogante siquiera para percatarse de la existencia de Severus siendo un niño pero Albus no sería tan confiado. Aun así podía hacerlo, usar el hecho de ser un mocoso a su favor y a favor de la victoria.

Excepto por algo. Severus también era un niño mágicamente hablando.

El pelinegro dejó las fotos a un lado, sobre su mesa de noche. Del mismo mueble extrajo una caja de cerillas, las cuales casi le miraban burlonamente desde la superficie de su cama, casi podía escucharles decir sarcásticamente que como podía pensar en salvar al mundo si ni siquiera podía transfórmalas. Porque no lo había logrado todavía. Y tenía Transformaciones en unas horas.

Severus se talló los ojos y trató de organizar sus ideas de nuevo. Era un niño de 11 años con recuerdos de una vida pasada, alterna o anterior, lo que fuere, pero eso no le afectaba en el plano físico. Era un detalle molesto, pero lógico, que descubrió cuando logró acaparar su antigua varita, ahora de su madre. Si bien todo el mar de conocimientos que poseía le hacía un mago superior a su antiguo yo niño, no es como si pudiera lanzar un _Sectumsempra_ de la noche a la mañana. La teoría no lo era todo en la magia, la práctica moldeaba la forma en que la magia emanaba del cuerpo.

Pero Severus era un niño, un niño con un centro mágico de un niño. Sonaba hasta alucinante que hubiese ignorado ese detalle por tanto tiempo siendo alguien tan meticuloso, pero luego de hacer varias pruebas con la varita de su madre (sin hacer los hechizos directamente o ella lo descubriría), se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucha practica para poder lanzar algún maleficio o encantamiento de nivel experto. Bueno, no es como si necesitara o fuera prudente lanzarle un _Avada_ a alguien teniendo 11 años, y bien se podría decir que con sus conocimientos era como si fuera un alumno medio de quinto año y eso que aún no tenía su varita propia; así que Severus decidió esperar a tener su propia varita para formase una idea de su nivel mágico sin alarmarse.

Entonces la varita blanca lo escogió. Una varita dormida por un milenio.

No hay manera de describir el desconcierto que estaba viviendo Severus en ese momento, cuando por quinta vez intentó convertir una simple cerilla en una aguja, y ésta, cambiaba ligeramente de color y de forma, pero sin transformarse por completo. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo, despejando su mente e imaginando el resultado final pero la cerilla seguía viéndose como una aguja a medias. Con el ceño fruncido, Severus bufó tratando de hallarle alguna explicación lógica a que no pudiera lograr a estas alturas un resultado satisfactorio.

_**Bien yo odio Transformaciones, o la odiaba en mi vida pasada.**_

Pero aquello no era suficiente, sus razones de odio a la materia fueron compartirla con los Merodeadores, que la profesora fuera la Jefe de Gryffindor y que James Potter resultara un experto en la materia. Luego de crecer un poco, Severus llegó a ser un transformista de mediano nivel, usando esta parte de la magia de vez en cuando; bien que no era un experto y tenía muchas falencias a la hora de practicar el "arte" de la transfiguración pero aquello era el colmo, especialmente porque su magia actual estaba más afinada a las transformaciones.

Severus alzó la mano observando su varita blanca, el único culpable que quedaba. Era cierto que su núcleo mágico era joven, pero el ejercicio de trasformación era muy simple así que ese no era el problema. Es cierto que nunca le gustó la clase de Transformaciones, ni fue un ducho en esa rama de la magia cuando fue un adulto, pero ahora su magia debería ser mucho más afín, y sin toda esa turbulenta vida infantil Severus no debería tener ningún problema y menos en algo tan simple. Por un momento consideró que la intervención del Sombrero en su cerebro fue la culpable, además del shock por ser sorteado en Gryffindor y las molestias por ser la "nueva celebridad" de Hogwarts, pero ya habiendo pasado tantos días y un fin de semana de relativo descanso, la excusa empezaba a perder validez.

El problema no era físico, ni sicológico, ni suyo, así que tenía que ser la varita. Pero ¿por qué?

―Parece que no eres tan genial como la gente cree, Snape ―Severus dio un respingo al darse vuelta y encontrarse con Sirius Black recostado, con la cabeza sostenida por su brazo mirándole burlonamente, también se sintió tentando a bufar cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. No había cerrado las cortinas y su cama quedaba en el medio, Lupin y Pettigrew dormían a su derecha, Black y Potter a la izquierda―. ¿Qué? ¿Miento?

Severus rodó los ojos cuando el ojiplateado señaló su cerilla-aguja con toda esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba levantándose y recostándose cerca de su cama.

― ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano Black? ―decidió hacer conversación mientras recogía las cosas que tenía sobre la cama. Si lo ignoraba sería peor, tampoco podía cerrar las cortinas y lanzarle un hechizo. Sinceramente no estaba seguro de si podía o debía hacerlo.

―Pettigrew despertaría a un muerto con todo ese ruido y bueno... tú no es que seas muy silencioso Snivellus ―Severus midió sus movimientos, le conocía muy bien para reconocer ese tonillo prepotente que era el preludio de la tormenta―. Aunque supongo que es normal, intentando una y otra vez hacer ese ejercicio tan sencillo. Te estoy mirando desde hace rato y ni cuenta te diste.

El pelinegro se tenso. Si bien el no poder terminar con su ejercicio de transformaciones era suficiente para burlas de parte del dúo de idiotas, Severus sabía que había algo más.

―Sí Snivellus, te he visto ―acto seguido el chico se abalanzó sobre las comprometedoras fotografías. Severus apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, Black siempre había sido físicamente superior a él, se convertiría en uno de los jóvenes más altos de Hogwarts y aunque no era precisamente corpulento tenía una gran fuerza física.

―Devuélvemelo Black... ―intentó de todas formas recuperar el paquete que Black alzaba sobre su cabeza mientras le empujaba con una sola mano. El forcejeo de los chicos despertó a Lupin quien abrió las cortinas extrañado. Pettigrew gruñó algo incoherente y Potter seguía profundo.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―fue la inteligente pregunta del adormilado niño lobo, pero tomó por sorpresa a Severus por un segundo. Aquello fue aprovechado por Sirius que empujó al pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde la cama Severus pudo ver con terror como Sirius miraba al interior del paquete de Joane, miraba aquellas fotos personales y familiares, miraba aquellos momentos mágicos perpetuados en aquellas imágenes y tuvo la certeza de que el aristócrata se burlaría hasta la saciedad de ellas, haría comentarios fuera de lugar sobre las personas allí retratadas y Severus le arrancaría la lengua tarde o temprano, pues podía soportar las burlas hacía él (bueno, eso esperaba) pero nunca hacía sus amigos o su familia.

_**¡LEVICORPUS!**_

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en cómos, cuándos ni porqués. Simplemente atizó el aire con su varita blanca y pensó en el primer hechizo, afortunadamente no letal, que le vino a la mente. Naturalmente el desequilibrio que produjo el hechizo no verbal en su centro mágico le quitó el aire mientras los demás niños eran tirados por el talón y suspendidos en el aire.

― ¿Que mier...? ―Sirius escasamente pudo ver las esquinas de algunas fotos, cuando fue levantado bruscamente. Lupin dio una maroma mortal desde el pie de su cama para quedar colgado entre las cortinas, tanto Pettigrew y Potter soltaron exclamaciones por la manera tan brusca de despertar.

Severus parpadeó tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Los hechizos verbales no se practicaban hasta quinto o sexto año por nada. Quizás un alumno de cuarto podía hacerlo si tenía una relación estrecha con su varita, pero no era adecuado para alguien joven y con poca practica, menos para alguien que usaba su magia con su propia varita por tercera vez.

― ¡Severus! ―el gritillo de Lupin le hizo gruñir ¿En qué momento le había dado permiso al hombre lobo para usar su nombre de pila?

Sin prestarle atención al mareo que tenía ni a la sangre que salía de su nariz, Severus se bajo de la cama y recogió el paquete. Esta vez lo metió en la mesa de noche, cerrando con llave, no una llave real sino mágica. Los muebles personales de los habitantes de Hogwarts tendían a reconocer a sus dueños temporales y a darles privacidad cuando lo desearan, no era tan difícil de hacer pero la mayoría de los alumnos descubrían este detalle en sus años superiores cuando empezaba la época de ocultar cosas. Luego de asegurarse se preparó mentalmente.

_**Liberacorpus**_

El mareo se intensificó y sin importarle los gritos y reclamos de sus compañeros al caer al piso, volvió a la cama echando la cabeza hacia atrás para parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

―Severus... por Merlín eso es... usaste... es decir... he escuchado...

―Lupin si no te decides por decirme algo en concreto por favor cállate ―Severus se sentía como si despertara una mañana después de haber tomado una buena cantidad de Whisky de Fuego, no es como si no hubiese sido un buen y cauto bebedor en su vida pasada, pero la jaqueca que le acosaba tenía un parecido con la resaca después de un día de juerga entre Death Eater.

― ¿Qué diantres fue eso? ―Despertando por completo, Potter se acercó a la cama de su compañero observando a Black, que todavía estaba en el suelo estupefacto. Pettigrew todavía estaba en su cama, asustado como un pequeño roedor, esperando a salir disparado a la menor muestra de peligro. Sirius se sacudió con esas palabras y se levantó disimulando.

―Nada James, Snivellus que se quiso hacer el interesante ―aunque su tono de voz era arrogante, Severus pudo detectar algo de duda. Para un Sangre Pura como Black debía ser un poco aterrador encontrarse con un niño de su edad que podía hacer un hechizo no verbal.

―Basta Black no seas odioso quieres ―Lupin por fin pudo cerrar la boca y volver a su estado normal de sabelotodo―. ¿Severus estas bien?

_**No, idiota subnormal ¿me ves cara de estar bien? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Y por qué me llamas por mi nombre?**_

―No.

―Lo mejor sería que fuéramos a la enfermería ―contestó Lupin dándose cuenta de que su anterior pregunta era un poco ofensiva. Severus podía intentar ser educado pero las inflexiones de su voz dejaban muy claro cuando estaba molesto―. Lo que hiciste fue muy temerario y peligroso, quizás debamos avisarle a la profesora McGonagall...

― ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ―la curiosidad pudo más con Pettigrew que salió de su escondite a reunirse con sus compañeros, o quizás el chico terminó por convencerse que no había ningún peligro.

―Nada ―respondió rápidamente Sirius, mientras los demás niños le veían con curiosidad y escepticismo. El niño chasqueó la lengua molesto―. Bueno, no sé que hizo, pero sea lo que sea le salió mal, además ¿cuál es el problema Snivellus? ¿No querías que vieras las fotos de tus padres y tus hermanos? ¿Tan feos son?

Severus suspiró aliviado. Black no había visto nada, se estaba gastado un farol y a pesar de su tono bravucón es obvio que se encontraba cohibido por la sorpresa y la inseguridad, su mirada nerviosa a la varita, que Severus todavía sostenía, lo delataba.

―Es algo personal Black ―medió calmadamente sintiéndose un poco mejor, la hemorragia había parado pero el dolor de cabeza seguía―. Apuesto a que no te gustaría que esculcara en tus cosas y me burlara de ello ―hizo una pausa mientras rebuscaba debajo de su cama, había dejado un pequeño baúl-botiquín abajo por si acaso―. Me molesté mucho y lance un hechizo que leí por allí sin querer Pettigrew, es obvio que fue una mala idea pero ya me siento mejor, no necesito ir a la enfermería Lupin ―Severus extrajo una botellita color azul perlado que tomó sin rechistar. El dolor de cabeza menguó rápidamente.

Los otros niños le miraron sin poder creerlo. Más que por la fama que arrastraba, o por su varita blanca y milenaria, o siquiera por hacer un hechizo, aparentemente complicado, lo impresionante de Severus era la calma frente al dolor, la insensibilidad reflejada en sus pupilas, lo medido de sus palabras. No había duda que Severus era un niño amado, feliz, visiblemente normal pero en esos momentos les pareció ver la sombra de algo más... oscuro.

― ¿Qué no es ilegal que andes con pociones y te auto-mediques? ―logró imputarle Sirius con un poco de pasividad.

―Mi madre es una pocionista y una mujer prevenida Black ―desestimó el comentario, guardando el pequeño Baúl debajo de su cama. El objeto estaba encantado para sólo ser abierto por él―. Me creó un kit de pociones, gasas y otros elementos para heridas menores, en mi anterior colegio muggle nos dieron un curso de primeros auxilios, así que ella quiso hacer una versión mágica por si pasaba algo. Además no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, es una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

―Realmente eres un bicho extraño Snivellus ―soltó con descaro Potter con un tono hasta amigable―. ¿En serio no crees que sea mejor ir a la enfermería? Te ves muy mal. Bueno más pálido de lo que normalmente te ves.

La genuina preocupación de su compañero y antiguo rival, notable a pesar del tono socarrón, golpeó a Severus como un bate de Beisbol. Sin poder creer que esas palabras fueran reales o producto de su desequilibrio mágico el chico se quedó unos segundos bloqueado. Al final logró recomponerse y negar ausentemente dejando a un lado esos pensamientos que amenazaban con darle otro dolor de cabeza. Gracias a eso sus compañeros no estaban tan seguros de sus palabras, Severus realmente se veía pálido. Un maullido los sacó a todos de sus reflexiones, y "Black" hizo aparición con la mirada fija en su amo.

Bueno, ya no era "Black". Después de las múltiples quejas de Black (Sirius) porque uno de los alumnos superiores se había confundido con una de las conversaciones del grupo Snape, en esas en donde Pettigrew hablaba del gato y decía que había que enseñarle a "Black" a ser más limpio y ordenado, Severus no tuvo más remedio que buscarle un nombre en serio; sin embargo tuvo la pésima idea de pedir la opinión de sus compañeros. Siendo 5 personas, 7 si se agregaban a Black y a Potter que parecían querer tener velas en todos los entierros, decidiendo cual iba a ser el nombre del pobre y perezoso gato la cosa iba para largo.

Ya que el pelinegro era el dueño del gato en cuestión, era quien tenía la última palabra, pero entre la discusión que se generó rápidamente, apenas y pudo exigir que el nombre no fuera algo así como "cariñosito" "botines" "bigotes" o todos esos nombres que parecían de pastel o infantiles. Por un lado Pettigrew opinaba que debían ponerle el nombre de un mago famoso, Salazar, llegó a considerar Severus pero Potter y Black saltaron como si hubieran intuido sus intenciones. Después de eso la discusión tomó más fuerza, ya que alumnos de otros años se sumaron con sus personajes históricos preferidos. Hubo de todo, desde Merlín hasta Albus Dumbledore, desde jugadores de Quidditch hasta famosos eruditos. Por varias horas Severus soportó estoicamente el barbullo, que amenazaba con convertirse en un batalla campal.

―_Nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo si seguimos así ―se acercó a él (demasiado cerca) Lupin, huyendo del desorden de la sala común._

―_No me había dado cuenta de eso ―saltó Severus con su sarcasmo cada vez más común. Remus contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. _

― _¿Por qué no lo decides tú? Nadie podría refutártelo, es tu gato ―Lo haría, pensó Severus, pero dudaba que alguien no lo refutara, de hecho ese era el problema: que todo el mundo se creía con derecho a opinar ¿Todos los Gryffindor eran tan metiches?―. Vale, sí lo harían pero... ―continuó Lupin mientras veía a Potter y Black pelear con unos chicos de tercero por burlarse del nombre de un jugador de Quidditch que ellos pensaban le quedaba al gato negro―. Tal vez sea mejor darle un nombre muggle, creo que eso dejaría contentos a todos o por lo menos dejarían de pelear ―terminó de sugerir el niño lobo. _

_Severus lo pensó un momento mientras un prefecto se encargaba de disipar la muchedumbre antes que volaran los hechizos por la habitación. Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, la más simple era decirle Black (negro) en otro idioma._

_**A ver "Black" es Nior (Francés), Nero (Italiano), Negro (Español), Preto (Portugués), ****Schwarz (Alemán), ****Kuro (Japonés), Heise (Chino). ** _

_No es que Severus fuera poliglota pero sabía varias frases en muchos idiomas, además de hablar francés, español e italiano a un nivel principiante, debía recordar seguir estudiando esos idiomas. Aun así la idea no le gustaba, era cambiar una cosa por otra, y ya que no podía llamar a "Black" con ningún nombre mágico, pensó que hacerlo con el nombre de un muggle sonaría demasiado común ¿Acaso no sonaría raro que le llamara Edgar o Poe sólo por el escritor, su escritor favorito? ¿Y si le ponía un nombre de un personaje ficticio? ¿Como el gato de Tom y Jerry? No, eso sonaba muy infantil, además no quería que su gato se llamara igual que el Señor Tenebroso._

_**¿Y si le pongo Cheshire como el gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas?**_

_Severus observó a su gato que dormía cómodamente en su regazo ajeno al mundo, el nombre era cool pero "Black" no tenía mucho de la personalidad del gato de la sonrisa, de hecho se parecía más a Garfield pero el color no ayudaba y era mucho más amoroso, además había en él algo salvaje. Le llamaría Aslan como el león de las Crónicas de Narnia pero eso era demasiado Gryffindor, aunque llamarle Bagheera, como la famosa pantera del Libro de la Selva, le sonaba peor. _

_Severus despertó al gato tomándolo por las axilas y alzándolo para verlo cara a cara. Era un gato grande y bastante pesado, sus ojos eran innaturalmente claros, de un amarillo verdoso con la pupila negra delgada. Casi parecía la mirada de una serpiente, excepto por la expresividad de sus ojos. El gato le miró curioso y Severus le cargó como a un bebe, oyó al gato ronronear, dada la cercanía y su altura, el animal logró darle una pequeña lamida en su destacable nariz. Luego se acomodó para volver su mirada gatuna al resto de mortales._

_En ese momento Severus recordó "Black Cat" uno de sus cuentos favoritos de Poe, el gato se llamaba Plutón, como el Dios Romano de la muerte, entonces lo decidió._

― _¿Hades? ―le preguntó al gato, quien parpadeó. Si los gatos pudieran sentir confusión Severus pensó se verían como se veía Hades en esos momentos. _

_Al final el gato ronroneó contento de tener un nombre. Un nombre que le pegaba muy bien._

En silencio Hades se mantuvo alerta, el olor a sangre era tan profundo que le estremecía por completo. El olor de la sangre de Severus. La sangre de su joven amo. Los niños vieron en sus ojos un destello peligroso, su postura era la de un cazador viendo a sus presas, se quedaron quietos para evitar que el gato hiciera algún movimiento rápido.

― ¡Hades! ―exclamó feliz el más bajito de los presentes. Ignorando las claras evidencias de que el gato estaba en modo agresivo, se agachó para recibir al animal con los brazos abiertos― ¿Tienes hambre?

Severus y los demás evitaron rodar los ojos. El pelinegro se preguntó si existía alguna ley anti-acoso para gatos, de alguna manera tenía que proteger a Hades de Pettigrew (o al revés), pero como si el animal le hubiera leído el pensamiento, maulló más tranquilo dirigiéndose a su lacayo con toda la gracia de quien está acostumbrado a que le obedezcan sin rechistar. Un maullido más y enseguida Pettigrew le fue a traer la comida, quedándose cerca por si el animal necesitaba algo más.

―Creo que debiste llamarle Salazar ―comentó Lupin, el cual todavía no se llevaba bien con el gato. Potter y Black bufaron en respuesta―. ¿Qué? El nombre de un dios griego inflara más su ego.

―Es un gato Lupin ―sentenció ahora el único Black de la habitación―. Todos ellos tienen alto el ego.

Con aquella conclusión casi cómica finalizó la escena de la mañana. Todo fue tan rápido que Severus se preguntó si realmente había pasado o si sus compañeros había decido olvidar el asunto y dejarle en paz mientras se despertaban. Pero no lo hicieron. Fue extraño, casi por arte de magia, las preguntas incomodas, que Severus supuso le harían por levantarlos con un hechizo, nunca llegaron y al final nadie volvió a tocar el tema. Unos minutos después estaban en el comedor preparándose para la primera clase.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Herbología fue un chiste de nuevo. Para su fortuna Sprout, sorprendida porque Severus hubiese terminado el ejercicio que había traído para la clase con tanta rapidez le dio media hora libre y el chico prácticamente corrió hacía un aula vacía a ver si podía completar el ejercicio de la cerilla.

El joven no entendía el funcionamiento de su varita, pero recordaba que había una fuerte emoción las veces que podía hacer magia, como la primera vez, en la cual estaba extremadamente feliz, cuando enfrentó a Lucius dejando fluir su ira o esta mañana cuando quería evitar a toda costa que Black viera las fotos. Sin embargo no lo comprendía, y a pesar de tener el viejo diario de Gerald Ollivander, el creador de la varita blanca, no había podido sacar nada en concluso.

El libro estaba codificado entre tres diferentes tipos de runas antiguas, contaban historias inconexas, hacía alusiones a figuras y objetos que no tenían relación entre sí. La verdad leerlo no sirvió de mucho y sinceramente no estaba de humor para ponerse a descifrar secretos antiguos. Hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en el hecho de tener una varita, cuyos alcances, poderes o límites le eran totalmente desconocidos, podría representar un problema grave. El primer día funcionó bien ni que decir de cuando se enfrentó a Malfoy así que no se preocupó. Sin embargo...

― _¡Accio Pluma!_ ―Severus había cerrado la puerta y se había escondido en la parte inferior del aula. Era un gran cuarto viejo y en un sector bastante deshabitado entre los invernaderos y la torre en donde impartían Transformaciones. Una vez seguro, había sacado una pluma y la había puesto lejos tratando de recuperarla con un _Accio_. Nada pasó. Intento un _Wingardium._ Nada.

_**¡Me ca** en Merlín! ¡Qué mi**** es esta! **_

Severus siguió insultado mentalmente a quien pudo. Luego de unos minutos de desesperación se dio cuenta que la pluma se tambaleó cayendo de la silla donde la había puesto. Severus trató de calmarse recordando su primera conclusión.

_**Un problema a la vez. La varita responde a un sentimiento fuerte.**_

El niño se mentalizó lo suficiente para imaginar que su vida dependía de transformar la cerilla en una aguja, se imaginó un escenario probable y todo. Había vivido una vida al filo del peligro en otro mundo y se había salvado en algunas ocasiones por las cosas más inesperadas.

―Quizás funcionaria mejor si comprendieras lo que estás haciendo ―una voz de ultratumba resonó en la vacía habitación. Rápido y sin dudas Severus lanzó un _Stupefy_ a la fuente del sonido. El hechizo pasó a través de su oponente, quien le alzó una ceja sin inmutarse.

― ¡BARÓN...! Digo... es decir... ―Severus se mordió la lengua, debía recordar que ya no era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el Barón sanguinario no encontraría agradable el que un niño, Gryffindor además, supiera su verdadero nombre.

―No tiene sentido negar lo evidente ―cortó crípticamente. Severus se tensó visiblemente, tratando de hilar todas las posibilidades―. El que te haya escogido no quiere decir que puedas dominarla, si no logras comprender lo que estás haciendo, o intentando hacer, ella no te va responder ―continuó el fantasma dándole una mirada desinteresada.

Si Severus hubiese sido un Gryffindor reencarnado, seguramente hubiese creído que estaba a salvo y que el Barón hablaba de la varita, no de saber su verdadera identidad. Pero el pelinegro era lo suficientemente astuto para saber que el Barón no estaba allí sólo por "ayudarle".

―No entiendo lo que quiere decir, Señor ―el chico puso su cara más infantil e inocente, y Severus podría jurar que la comisura de los labios del Barón se elevaron unos milímetros al notar su jugada.

―Bueno, tu varita no te obedece ―continuó con el juego el Barón, poniéndose serio.

―Pero... es mi varita, ya he lanzado hechizos con ella, cuando estoy muy enfadado o emocionado― _**¿Y a todas estas por qué sabes tanto de ella? Ah mierda, el Barón debió vivir en la época que fue hecha. **_

―Eso ya lo vi ―respondió fastidiado, recordado la desagradable sensación de un hechizo atravesando su cuerpo ectoplásmico ―. Pero eso no es suficiente.

―Eso no tiene sentido ―_**En muchas formas ¿Te vas a quedar allí dándome respuestas cripticas sin decirme nada en concreto? Cualquier persona terminaría por ignorarte.**_

― ¡Niños! ―rodó los ojos el fantasma―Además... ―el espectro se detuvo y le dio una mirada despectiva. Severus sabía lo que quería decir. Mestizo―. Bueno, es evidente que no sabes mucho sobre las costumbres mágicas.

_**No te imaginas cuanto sé de magia, viejo sangrón. **_

―De costumbres antiguas ―Severus trató de controlar su expresión y no dejar ver sus pensamientos. El Barón era un fantasma suspicaz―. Sabes, podríamos hablar más seriamente si dejaras de intentar parecer algo que no eres.

―No tengo idea de que hablas ―_**Si claro. No voy a caer en esa trampa para principiantes.**_

―Como quieras, veo que al fin de cuentas si tienes algo de Gryffindor ―comentó en tono burlón mientras Severus evitaba con todas sus fuerzas poner mala cara―. Lo tienes, sólo que la gente convenientemente lo ignora. Seguramente conseguirás una respuesta. Para cuando lo hagas, vendrás a mí.

El fantasma desapareció por la puerta sin que Severus pudiera responderle o interrogarlo por esa última parte, tarde recordó que el Barón conoció al fundador de la casa de los leones cuando era un niño. Completamente intrigado el muchacho abandonó el lugar sin importarle lo que McGonagall pudiera decir de su cerilla mal transformada, era evidente que algo estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y él seguía allí tan campante sin darse cuenta. Y luego se burlaba de Pettigrew.

En el camino Severus saludó a varios cuadros buscando alguna pista, todos respondieron con cortesía, los más viejos le miraron detenidamente. Recorrió los pasillos esperando encontrar otro fantasma, pero ninguno se apareció en su camino, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts había por lo menos unos 100 fantasmas merodeado por el día, era una cosa realmente extraña. El chico decidió no alarmarse y llegar a clase temprano, si tenía suerte podría encontrarse a Minerva y pedirle su opinión.

Severus no deseaba ser un empollón, como ya muchos le catalogaban, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de llegar algún lugar con vida alrededor. El chico había sido un espía en su vida pasada, sabía cuando alguien le estaba observando, el problema es que no era alguien identificable, no era un mago o una persona ni siquiera un fantasma.

Parecía que Hogwarts no iba a ser tan cálido como imaginaba.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―No sé que es peor ¿Historia de la magia o Defensa contra las artes Oscuras? No me importa Historia, pero DCAO debería tener un docente preparado que nos enseñe buenos hechizos y... ¿me estás escuchando? ―James y Sirius se dirigían a clase de Encantamientos, ya había pasado varios días desde el incidente con Snape en el dormitorio, y aunque lo habían olvidado momentáneamente, Sirius sentía una fuerte curiosidad sobre lo que verdaderamente había hecho el pelinegro. De hecho tenía una curiosidad sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el chico.

―Sí, bueno, algo así, te quejabas por DCAO, pero deja de pensar en eso, pasado mañana comenzamos las clases de vuelo ―dijo tratando de guiar a su joven compinche a un tema donde pudiera soltarse a hablar mientras él seguía meditando. Obviamente James notó eso.

―Si me dijeras que fue lo que pasó podríamos averiguar juntos. Aunque tengo una leve sospecha ―apuntó el chico de gafas mientras trataba de saltar un escalón en las escaleras móviles.

―No sé de que hablas ―pero Sirius era muy terco. Seguía evitando el tema, como si negarlo hiciese que no fuera verdad.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio. Te recuerdo que desperté suspendido en el aire mientras Snape guardaba no sé qué cosas y luego de nuevo al suelo por un contra hechizo no verbal ―Sirius casi se desnuca al voltear tan rápido―. ¿Qué? Sólo Pettigrew sería tan tonto de no darse cuenta.

―Perdóname la vida, señor Potter, por sorprenderme de que estés tan tranquilo.

―El señor Potter es mi padre. Yo sólo soy James. Además tu reacción es exagerada ―el otro le miró de mala manera. James rodó los ojos―. Ya sé que un hechizo no verbal a esta edad es una locura, pero no es imposible, peligroso eso sí, mira a Snape que casi se desangra. Pero acéptalo Black, Snape es un tipo raro y todo, pero se le nota a leguas que es un cerebrito de esos fríos y calculadores.

Sirius siguió a su compañero tratando de entender su razonamiento. El chico pelinegro tenía razón en decir que no era imposible lanzar un hechizo no verbal a una edad tan temprana, aunque sí poco recomendado. Tampoco es como si Snape se hubiera mostrado como un duelista profesional, de hecho, fuera de lo que sucedió, el chico seguía teniendo problemas con Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Si era justo, podía aceptar que el chico tenía talento, buena memoria, era responsable y se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca. En pocas palabras era un nerd declarado. Mas no era el típico nerd desadaptado, sin amigos y sin vida social; pero tampoco era del tipo listo, amigable y excéntrico. Definitivamente había algo raro en ese niño, algo misterioso, algo... no sabía cómo definirlo.

―Tenemos que averiguar más de Snape. Él esconde algo ―sentenció Sirius y James le sonrió con ese brillo travieso, que se podía encontrar en los ojos de cualquier pilluelo. Su misterioso compañero, el cual iban llegando a clase seguramente después de haberse pasado por la biblioteca con su grupo de amigos, los notó a lo lejos.

―Ni que lo digas ―James se acercó descarado al grupo y cual amigo de toda la vida les saltó encima―. ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Listos para nuestra primera clase práctica? ―Snape gruñó un poco, sabiendo que el comentario era para dar pie a alguna acotación burlona. La clase esta vez era totalmente práctica, el pequeño Filtwick había decidido probar a los alumnos con un simple encantamiento, probablemente el de levitación. Severus pensaba que simplemente los profesores estaban preocupados por su interacción con la "varita milenaria".

―La verdad yo no estoy muy listo, hemos visto muchos encantamientos que podía poner pero la verdad todos suenan muy difíciles de conseguir y...

―Cálmate Pettigrew, parece que te va a dar un ataque ―cortó arrogante como siempre Sirius decidiendo entrar en el salón ―. ¿Y las niñas? ¿Enojadas por cambiarlas por niñas muggles Snape?

Severus apenas controló su mal genio, de alguna manera sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor se había enterado de que tenía amigos muggles con los que se carteaba.

―Vienen detrás de nosotros ―intervino Lupin antes que Snape y Black armaran sus típicos duelos de miradas―. Por cierto Black terminaste tu parte de la investigación que nos dejó Slughorn ―agregó consciente de que las pociones era el punto débil de esos dos.

―Ve a ladrarle a otro, Lupin ―respondió Sirius en tono "amistoso". Lupin no dijo nada, pero Severus sabía que por dentro ardía en deseos de responder. Últimamente Black estaba insoportable, pero el hecho que apodara a los dos niños perritos falderos de Severus era una mala idea, especialmente cuando uno de estos niños era un hombre lobo.

―Eso deberíamos decirte a ti ―le espetó Severus cansado de sus berrinches― ¿Cuál es tu problema Black? Siempre estas de mal humor y diciendo cosas innecesarias.

Sirius le hubiese respondido de no ser porque el profesor llegó en ese momento. El docente les saludó alegremente y los niños no tuvieron otro remedio que ir a sus lugares mientras el resto de clases ingresaba, incluyendo a Lily y a Mary.

―Bien chicos, como les dije la clase pasada, vamos a empezar a practicar un encantamiento sencillo ―el pequeño docente hablaba desde su taburete, con esa voz chillona que siempre lo caracterizaba―. Recordad los movimientos bases Agitar y golpear, es muy importante y ahora haremos unas parejas ―Afortunadamente Severus quedó con McDonald, pero Black y Potter estaban muy cerca―. Y recuerden que deben pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente, es muy importante jóvenes, una letra y los resultados pueden ser inesperados y ahora:

― _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ ― se escuchó rápidamente por todo el recinto. Nadie lo logró al primer intento. La clase entera se enterró en la práctica del encantamiento.

Severus tomó las cosas con calma. No había hablado con nadie sobre los problemas con su varita pero era bastante evidente. El chico no tenía problemas con la teoría y era de los estudiantes más aplicados, tanto que muchos profesores estaba impresionados con los primeros ensayos entregados. Por supuesto Slughorn era el más encantado, lo cual hacía las clases con Slytherin una tortura para el joven, quien pronto se encontraba dentro de los niños más odiados de la escuela.

Era hasta chistoso, pensaba Severus a veces. Siempre imaginó que quedar en Gryffindor era igual a tener una insana rivalidad con los Slytherin, ser admirado por las otras dos casas y tener un puñado de amigos Gryffindor con los que hacer travesuras. Un jardín de rosas en comparación a ser un paria entre los Slytherin y un personaje sospechoso para el resto del alumnado.

Pero en su caso las cosas no eran así. Severus tenía a Slughorn y a Sprout prácticamente comiendo de su mano, por lo cual hasta los Hufflepuff le miraban de mala manera. Para los Ravenclaw era un insulto que un Gryffindor quisiera acaparar el campo en donde ellos se desenvolvían, ya que no sólo era que Severus fuera buen estudiante sino que arrastraba a los otros cuatros con él. Los Slytherin le odiaban por que sí. Y en Gryffindor, pues tenía a Black y Potter dividiendo opiniones ¿Eso significaba que siempre fue un "sin amigos" por su personalidad, por ser tan sabelotodo y empollón? ¿Acaso eso no tenía nada que ver con la casa en la que quedó?

Bueno él todavía tenía a Lupin y compañía, pero el consuelo era dudoso. Si bien Pettigrew estaba oficialmente enamorado de Hades, Severus sabía que podía dejarlo en cualquier momento, especialmente por ese tira y afloje en su fama cada vez que le veían usar su varita sin hacer nada espectacular. Las niñas, pues... eran niñas y si bien Severus no tenía ningún problema con el bello genero, sería muy raro que sólo andará con dos niñas, a todas luces, dulces y amigables, mientras él era todo lo contrario. Lo cual le dejaba a Lupin como salvavidas, pero la verdad no sabía que esperar de éste, acostumbrado a ser siempre abandonado Severus sentía que si no lograba demostrar que podía hechizar a quien le molestara iba a tener el mismo tipo de vida escolar que había vivido en el pasado.

_**Cálmate Severus Snape, no seas tan dramático. **_

El chico volvió a intentarlo casi al final de clase, apenas había logrado un ligero avance. Una burla vino desde el fondo de parte de los hermanos graciosos.

―Vaya parece que Snivellus tiene problemas con su "varita" ¿me preguntó por qué será? ¿Tú qué piensas? ―la voz de Potter sonó soez.

―Quizás la compró muy grande. Las varitas deben tener un tamaño adecuado según "algunas partes" del cuerpo ―Comentó Black con todo el descaro.

McDonald, quien les había escuchado, les aventó algo. Severus no estaba seguro de qué o por qué ¿Se habría enojado por él? ¿Un tipo que medio le hablaba? ¿O quizás era por los comentarios obscenos de esos dos? ¿Por qué carajos no dejaban de reírse? ¿No veían que lo estaba intentado como si su vida dependiera de ello? Es más su vida escolar dependía de esta estúpida prueba.

― _¡Wingardium leviosa! _―Nada. Ni un mísero centímetro.

―Es inútil ―escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Había cerrado los ojos tratando de concentrarse y alejarse del barbullo―. ¿Qué sentido tiene que hagas lo mismo una y otra vez? Es un esfuerzo inútil.

_**Cállate animal del monte. Lo haré así me quede todo el día aquí.**_

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y pretendes hacerlo tú solo? Que arrogante.

― _¡Wingardium leviosa! ― **¡Bingo! Ves que lo... un momento...**_

La pluma por fin se elevó de su escritorio flotando grácilmente por todo el salón. Pero también lo hizo su silla. Y el escritorio. Y las sillas y los escritorios de los demás, con los libros y mochilas.

― ¿Qué mi***? ― Pero la silla se elevó con todo y Severus, su peso cedió en su espaldar, el chico cayó de cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―No... en...pero...me...varita...rayos...duele...

―En...miles...no... y...cuando...pruebas...Ollivander...

―Con...para...preocuparse...hablar...intentar...calma...

Las voces llegaron como susurros entrecortados, una punzada recorrió su cabeza junto con un dolor agudo en su espalda. Severus apenas pudo abrir un ojo para cerrarlo al segundo después. Habiendo criticado a Harry Potter por estar en la enfermería todo el tiempo, era muy cómico que él ya llevara dos visitas apenas comenzado el primer semestre. Imágenes de las últimas horas le recordaron lo que había sucedido, se había caído de una silla que había levitado sin querer. El niño se palpó la cabeza en busca de dolencias, una venda se sostenía fuertemente alrededor de su frente y el chico sintió un sabor amargo en su boca. Poción para el dolor.

― ¿Severus? ¡Oh cariño ya estás despierto! Bebe esto ―antes que Severus pudiera dar alguna respuesta mordaz la enfermera le había hecho tragar un poción, que si no recordaba mal servía para despejar dolencias internas por golpes en la cabeza; estas pociones se daban cuando el paciente estaba despierto para verificar que tuviese el efecto deseado y comprobar qué tal estaban las funciones motrices y mentales―. ¿Cariño, me escuchas? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

―Enfermería ―sentía la garganta reseca, la cabeza se despejaba lentamente.

―Sí cariño, estás en la enfermería. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza ¿recuerdas algo de eso? ―volvió a preguntar la mujer pasándole un vaso con agua. Severus enfocó un poco para ver mejor.

―Clase de Encantamientos ―el pelinegro parpadeó. Las figuras borrosas fueron definiéndose, cerca suyo estaba Madame Pomfrey, un poco más lejos estaba, al parecer, McGonagall y a lo lejos otra alta figura.

_**¡Mierda Albus!**_

Severus se tensó un poco, para disimular se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La enfermera le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, mientras le decía palabras de aliento. Severus logró dominarse un minuto después sintiendo que su cabeza por fin dejaba de retumbar, lentamente se incorporó con su cara más inocente, sabía que Albus no usaría Legilimancia en un estudiante tan joven y después de todo lo que había pasado (lo del sombrero y ahora lo de la caída), pero por si las dudas construyó un barrera extra.

―Bueno parece que ya está más lucido. Vaya que nos ha dado un susto de muerte señor Snape ―La severidad de McGonagall se tambaleó visiblemente. Severus sabía que ella era poco dada a decir palabras dulces, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupaba por sus estudiantes.

―Uhmm... lo siento profesora ―decidió contestar Severus, lanzado una calculada mirada asustada al director―. ¿Estoy en problemas?

― ¡Oh no querido! ―contestó primero Madame Pomfrey―. El director está aquí por una buena razón ―la mujer desvió su vista a una caja detrás de ella. Su varita blanca reposaba en un almohadón verde y se sacudía de vez en cuando. Severus frunció el ceño―. Parece que tu varita está fuera de control.

―Es un varita muy antigua ―medió McGonagall ante el tono áspero de la enfermera―. Pero tiene un carácter muy vivo.

―Es un peligro para el señor Snape ―replicó tajantemente Madame Pomfrey. Severus supuso que su varita hizo algo más que provocar que su inocente encantamiento se volviera una trampa mortal para él.

― ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ―pidió amablemente mirando hacía la blanca vara.

―Bueno creo que eso es algo que esperábamos nos contestara, Señor Snape ―Severus había evitado por todos los medios ver a Albus de frente. Juntando todo el valor e indiferencia que pudo se volvió ante su interlocutor.

No había una manera simple de expresar todo lo que Severus sufrió en su otra vida al asesinar a su mentor, antes o después, de noche o de día, no había suficientes palabras en el diccionario para describir la marea de sentimientos que le acompañaba. Albus Dumbledore representaba para cualquiera que se le acercaba lo suficiente, una especie de figura paternal, un abuelo bonachón, un guía espiritual. Severus no sabía si era por su poder o por su forma de ser, pero incluso el Señor Tenebroso tenía una inclinación hacía el viejo mago; mas que ser el único mago a quien temió, era el único a quién respetó y admiró de verdad. Quizás si el mago tenebroso no hubiese sido tan retoricado o el mismo Albus no hubiese sido tan desconfiado podría haberse evitado toda la guerra mágica.

Severus sabía que una parte de Dumbledore lamentaba no haber podido evitar el hundimiento de Tom Riddle en la oscuridad. Más allá de la palabrería Gryffindor, Dumbledore pensaba realmente que el adolecente y futuro Señor Tenebroso pudo haber encontrado un camino diferente al que tomó si él y otros docentes hubiesen sido más vigilantes y compresivos en el pasado. Especialmente él, quien desconfiaba del chico basado, principalmente, en su prejuicio Gryffindor sobre los Slytherin.

O por lo menos esa era una de las nauseabundas razones (Severus lo sabía) por la que Dumbledore justificaba el siempre estar encima de él, preocupándose y confiando en su joven profesor de pociones. Aunque también podía ser mentira y una manera de aprovecharse de las falencias amorosas de Severus y tenerlo como un títere o una pieza fiel de su intricado juego.

Esa pequeña duda, aplastada por años de supuesta amistad, se vio avivada por la petición tan descarada de su mentor. La parte más racional de Severus le decía que no se quejase, que cada actor tuvo su parte en el conflicto y que no se podía hacer nada más. Severus debía sentirse afortunado de haber podido (o eso esperaba) cumplir su venganza, haciendo que Potter acabara con el Señor Tenebroso.

Pero eso no quería decir que dolía saber que aquel cariño podía ser ficticio y que Dumbledore nunca se preocupó por la herida sentimental que le dejó al volverlo su ejecutor, si es que pensaba que Severus podía sentirse mal por haber hecho lo que le obligó a hacer. Tal vez eso era lo peor, vivir una vida reprimiendo sentimientos de amor, cariño y lealtad, ocultando lo "bueno" de él para simplemente perderlo en un susurro, por unas palabras salidas de su propia boca.

―No... ―Severus tomó aire, mirando un rato hacia las cobijas ausente, tratando de disipar sus anteriores pensamientos―. No sé qué fue lo que pasó Director. He usado algunos hechizos normalmente, luego en otras ocasiones no sucede nada pero lo de hoy no había pasado.

―Uhmm... ―el viejo acarició su barba, Severus sabía que era una manía para aparentar estar meditando, cuando ya tenía varias respuestas y posibilidades.

―El Señor Snape me ha contado un poco de sus dudas con respecto a su varita, sin embargo tanto Filius como yo no hemos visto que tenga falencias a la hora de ejecutar hechizos o encantamientos con ella, parece necesitar ciertas condiciones no establecidas para que funcione...

―Deberíamos escribirle a los Señores Snape y recomendarles comprar otra varita más adecuada ―interrumpió Pomfrey antes que esos dos se les diera por buscar una solución que no requiriera deshacerse de ese instrumento peligroso.

―Esa es una idea muy factible. Excepto porque la varita se ve poco reacia a abandonar a su dueño ―exclamó con su voz misteriosa el director invitando a su audiencia a opinar o preguntar. Severus se vio invadido por la nostalgia.

― ¿Por qué se mueve de esa manera? ¿Esta averiada? ¿Las varitas pueden "pensar"?

―Esa varita trató de hacerme daño ―saltó Pomfrey sin importarle que su jefe opinara diferente a ella―. Al parecer sólo la puedes tocar tú.

Severus parpadeó fuertemente, la varita blanca se encontraba aislada, un vistazo más profundo y pudo darse cuenta que tenía varias capas de protección. Magia poderosa de un mago poderoso.

―Creo que le escribiré a mi madre para conseguir una varita secundaria, pero...

―El señor Ollivander le ha comentado al director que no hubo respuesta con casi la mitad de sus varitas, sin embargo sus padres están en la libertad de buscar otro fabricante. En mi opinión, Poppy, el señor Snape necesita entender que su varita no es una varita normal y lo mejor sería abrir un espacio para que pueda practicar con personal especializado y enfocado en él.

―Pero eso es un necedad profesora McGonagall, Director ―susurró imperantemente la enfermera. Era obvio que ninguno se había puesto de acuerdo en que debían hacer, antes de que Severus se despertara. Las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en una discusión a susurros.

El chico podía entenderla, Poppy era muy sobreprotectora con sus pacientes, si se comunicaba con su madre, o peor su padre, ellos mismos vendrían, la apoyarían y juntos quemarían la varita. Por otro lado Minerva no se quedaba atrás en instinto maternal, pero disimulaba mejor; no obstante era más influenciable que Poppy y Albus era su debilidad numero uno. Durante un tiempo Severus pensó que Minerva y Albus tenían algún romance pasado pero luego descubrió que se volvieron amigos una noche de verdades y confesiones. Él no sabía mucho sobre esa información, pero hubiese dado cualquier cosa por esta allí y tener con que chantajearlos.

―Parece que has tenido un comienzo de año accidentado ―mientras Severus seguía en sus pensamientos, Albus se sentó a su lado en un confortable sillón de color verde amarrillo fluorescente. Seguramente había sido convocado o trasformado por el mago, dado su psicodélico color.

―Un poco, señor ―Severus aparentó estar muy intimidado―. ¿Hubo otro herido? ¿Pasó algo más?

―Bueno, por fortuna muchos de tus compañeros no estaban en sus sillas y los otros lograron bajar si darse un golpe tan fuerte. Hubo algunos moretones por aquí y por allá pero nada que no pudiera controlarse en un par de minutos.

― ¿Y después? ―Severus sabía que Albus hacía pausas para medir el interés y atención en una conversación. Una forma de hacerte creer que llegabas a conclusiones por ti mismo y no guiado por él.

―Bueno, el profesor Filtwick estaba controlando a los señores Black, Potter y la señorita McDonald, quienes discutían por algún asunto, cuando notó que todas las cosas empezaron a flotar, inmediatamente puso a seguro todos los objetos que pudieran ocasionar un daño mayor. Entonces la señorita McDonald le avisó que estabas en el suelo y no te levantabas, hubo un poco de caos en esta parte, estabas sangrando y el profesor fue en tu ayuda. Filius te dio unos primeros auxilios, mientras otros docentes llegaban, incluida la profesora McGonagall, y se encargaban de la clase.

― ¿Y... mis amigos? ―la pregunta no venía al caso, pero Severus sabía que línea seguir.

― ¡Oh! Los señores Lupin, Pettigrew y las señoritas Evans y McDonald preguntaron por ti y al parecer los iban a dejar entrar, pero entonces encontraron a Madame Pomfrey tratando de quitarte tu varita. La tenías fuertemente aferrada, entonces la varita reaccionó con un gran estruendo de magia. Es la primera vez que veo una varita defenderse tan terriblemente de alguien quien no sea su dueño.

― ¿Cómo podría hacer eso por si sola? ―_**Que bajo han caído los poderosos. Yo, Severus Snape, imitando al inculto de Harry Potter. **_

―Bueno tengo varias teorías ―_**Oh por supuesto que las tienes viejo senil, pero obviamente no las vas a compartir conmigo**_―. Sin embargo lo mejor sería que descansaras un rato más, creo que la profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey todavía no ha decidido que sería lo mejor para ti ―Efectivamente, las dos mujeres seguía discutiendo en voz baja sin poder decidir si informar a los padres sobre este último incidente.

―Pero hoy tenemos pociones ―dijo de repente Severus casi sin poder evitarlo.

―Eso fue ayer. Has dormido todo un día muchacho ―contestó el director con esa horrible sonrisilla compresiva que Severus siempre había soñado con borrar. Sin saber que agregar, el chico decidió echarse a dormir.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―No puedo creer que no nos dejen entrar ―en la sala común, alejados de todos, estaban reunidos el resto del equipo Snape. O como les llamaban ahora, los "MELPS", porque el anterior nombre era muy largo y poco original para el equipo según algún idiota de Ravenclaw.

―Yo lo que no puedo creer es que haya tanto alboroto por lo sucedido y no por la salud del Sever... digo Snape.

―Puedes decir su nombre entre nosotros Mary. Ya verás que con el tiempo nos deja llamarle por su nombre de pila ―comentó risueño uno de los niños―. Y no te preocupes Lily, escuché a la profesora McGonagall decirle a Slughorn que ya despertó.

―Estoy tentada a pensar que la mala suerte le persigue ―Lily no era una niña dada a relacionarse tan rápidamente con otras personas. Su hermana se había encargado de minar su autoestima y de hacer que nadie en la escuela se le acercara. Pero Mary era muy alegre y le disgustaba andar llamando a la gente por su apellido, pero a ella se le hacía difícil tener tanta confianza.

―Pues eso no tiene nada que ver con Bla... digo Hades ―entró en la discusión Pettigrew, quien comía un rana de chocolate―. Los muggles suelen pensar que los gatos negros traen mala suerte pero eso es un mito. De hecho...

― ¿Realmente quieres hablar sobre Hades ahora? ―era algo con lo que Severus se enfrentaba todo el día, que Pettigrew adorase a su gato y que Lupin lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas.

―Es para que Lily no se confunda. Estoy estableciendo un punto...

―Creo que ella entendió eso, pero no por ello deja de ser falso. Snape tiene muy mala suerte ―sentenció McDonald antes de que se pelearan. Pettigrew solía ser bastante tímido y calmado hasta que el asunto involucraba al gato ese. De veras que el chico tenía una obsesión malsana con ese gato extraño.

― ¿Y si es la varita? ―continuó Lily, ella había leído de objetos malditos que traían mala suerte a su poseedor. Ninguno de los niños supo que responder.

―Esa varita no es normal. Pero Severus no se queda atrás ―Lupin frunció el ceño considerando si debía hablar con la profesora McGonagall y decirle que Severus había ejecutado un hechizo no verbal.

―Me pregunto cómo le habría ido en la clase de vuelo de hoy, si se hubiera presentado. Si resulta que también es bueno para volar hubiese sido la cereza del pastel.

Los niños miraron a Mary y luego a Black y a Potter quienes se encontraban en el extremo opuesto de la sala charlando con algunos alumnos mayores. Después del incidente en encantamientos ninguno de los chicos dijo nada; si hubiese sido un simple accidente, probablemente los dos estarían riendo pero todos los niños habían sentido la ola mágica que los recorrió cuando todos los objetos del salón terminaron flotando. No sólo eso, todos vieron como al acercarse a Severus la varita blanca soltó chispas y luego se enteraron que el mismo Director tuvo que ir a la enfermería a evitar que la varita destruyera el edificio. Bueno, vale, esa última parte era una exageración, pero sí era cierto que el profesor Dumbledore estaba allí. ¿Cuántos misterios envolvía a ese extraño chico de cabello negro?

Los rumores fueron creciendo en escala y para la tarde del jueves varios alumnos se había agolpado a las afueras del castillo esperando ver al niño pelinegro entre los de primero, que tenía ese día su primera clase de vuelo junto con los de Hufflepuff. Sin embargo Severus no se apareció en la tarde. La clase transcurrió en relativa calma, excepto por la increíble muestra de habilidad por parte de Black pero sobretodo de Potter, mientras el resto apenas podía hacer que la escoba se levantase del suelo. Eso hizo que los dos chicos volvieran a tomar la confianza que habían perdido el día de ayer y que se veía aumentada por la aparición del capitán de Quidditch.

―Ahora son el nuevo centro de atención, escuché que podrían pedir un permiso para quedar de reservas en el equipo a pesar de estar en primero ―No es que Mary fuera chismosa o envidiosa, pero indudablemente después de la pelea con los dichos en la clase de encantamientos, se había declarado enemiga de ellos.

Los niños voltearon una vez más a donde ocurría la acción, algunos alumnos mayores estaban discutiendo con los dos Sangre Pura sobre técnicas y escobas. Gryffindor llevaba unos años sin ganar la copa y la idea de tener nuevos reclutas para el equipo, además del cerebrito de Snape, hacía que muchos empezaran a imaginarse ganadores de ese año sobre Slytherin. Quizás por eso nadie notó que la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a una figura conocida.

―Snape tienes cara de muerto en vida ―Naturalmente había alguien que estaba pendiente, Alice habló en tono bajo y ante la algarabía nadie le prestó atención pero la chica mantuvo su careta, aunque era evidente que había estado esperando ansiosa cerca de la puerta.

―Estoy bien, Madame Pomfrey me dio unas pociones extras y me recomendó descaso, además de no practicar hechizos ni encantamientos hasta tener más información ―Era increíble lo rápido y exacto que se podía hablar en menos de un segundo. Pero Alice se dio por bien servida.

―Eso debieron hacer desde el principio, a veces pienso que los profesores de Hogwarts son muy inconscientes. Cuídate quieres ―la chica le dejó seguir su camino al escuchar un maullido.

_**¿Inconscientes? Y qué esperas con el ejemplo que da el director que los dirige.**_

― ¡Snape! ― gritó Pettigrew a todo pulmón cuando Hades salió disparado, desde su cómodo puesto cerca de la chimenea, hacía su amo. Obviamente todo el mundo volteó a ver al chico.

―Hola ―respondió sin ganas. Se agachó para acariciar a Hades, quien ronroneó lamiendo sus dedos y saltando a su regazo. La venda ya no estaba y el chico, aunque pálido, parecía estar bien. Le dirigió una mirada de saludo a sus compañeros, sin ánimos para conversar mientras cargaba a Hades, lo mejor era acostarse temprano. Apenas y respondió algunas preguntas de rigor, se dirigió al dormitorio.

El silencio era bastante pesado y a pesar de las ganas que tenía de romperlo, Sirius logró contenerse. Snape se veía como una mierda, y eso que su nariz ganchuda, su cuerpo escuálido y su cabello grasiento ya le hacían ver mal. Sirius no sabía qué era lo que le disgustaba del chico, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa desconfianza descomunal cada vez que lo veía. Los demás parecieron seguir a Snape con la mirada pero sin atreverse a opinar, el pelinegro había musitado un hola para los que se encontraba en su camino y subía las escaleras junto con Lupin, quien quería asegurarse que no se desmayara en el camino.

―Parece que el disimulo no es un estándar de Gryffindor o por lo menos nuestros compañeros mayores carecen de esa habilidad―opinó Remus una vez cerró la puerta. Severus medio sonrió por la acotación mientras bajaba a Hades, cada vez se acostumbraba a este ¿rebelde? ¿Sarcástico? Lupin―. ¿Realmente estás bien Severus? ―el aludido bufó por el atrevimiento. Lupin sólo rió―. Menudo susto le diste a McDonald ¿Sabías que le tiene fobia a la sangre? Bueno creo que cualquiera se la tendría si saliera en esa cantidad, menudo golpe que te diste. Pensamos que, no sé, estarías todo el fin de semana en la enfermería.

Lupin entrecerró los ojos. El olor a sangre no era uno de sus olores favoritos, ni siquiera en su estado "lobo". Aunque naturalmente su nariz era mejor que la de cualquier humano normal, los hombres lobos se guiaban más por el olor propio de sus presas, sudor y esas cosas. O el olor a carne. El chico se estremeció y dejó de pensar en esas cosas.

―He pasado por cosas peores ―Lupin se volteó a mirarle. Severus se colocaba la piyama sin bañarse, ya en la mañana se daría una ducha larga y caliente. Hades se había subido a la cama esperando que su amo hiciera lo mismo.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―Severus viró a ver a su compañero. No estaba seguro porque, pero algo en su tono de voz le hizo estremecer.

_**¿Otro sarcasmo de tu parte Lupin? ¿O es una burla directa?**_

―Mi magia me salvó de un accidente bastante feo en el mundo muggle. Fue mucho más que una cabeza rota ―_**eso sin contar con todas las heridas de mi yo pasado. No quiero entrar a comparar pero no he sufrido menos que tú Lupin. **_

―Uhmmm ¿por eso las fotos en ese hospital muggle? ¿Y por qué no te llevaron a San Mungo? ―Severus sintió ganas de gruñir, era evidente que Lupin estaba desestimando sus "accidente", por un momento pensó en contarle la verdad sobre su nacimiento.

_**¿Qué fue eso, ni que fuera un concurso del que dé más lastima? **_

―Era muy pequeño y fue algo aparatoso. Pero gracias a eso mi madre se dio cuenta que mi magia es propensa a curarme rápido ―decidió zanjar el tema y mandar a Lupin a la sala común para poder dormir―. Seguramente por eso me curé tan rápido ―dio un bostezo fingido montándose en su cama. Hades se enrolló a sus pies―. Hasta mañana Lupin, dales mis buenas noches a los demás ―El joven licántropo se acercó a la cabecera bajo la intensa mirada del gato negro y compuso la cobija. Severus frunció el ceño entre su supuesto adormilamiento. El chico de ojos miel lo ignoró y salió apagando las luces.

_**Genial, ahora vas a fungir de "mamá gallina" decídete por una sola personalidad Lupin.**_

Severus no se durmió en el acto pues estuvo varios minutos meditando un poco más sobre los últimos acontecimientos. En la enfermería bloqueó su mente por mucho tiempo para evitar los dolores de cabeza y la tensión que le producía que Albus estuviera revoloteando por allí, mirándole de vez en cuando. El chico podía decir que el viejo director no sospechaba de él, por ahora; pero definitivamente estaba interesado, quizás un poco intrigado y eso era malo para sus nervios. Cuando Albus encontraba un nuevo juguete, perdón, un nuevo interés podía ser muy persistente y caprichoso, como un niño con una caja de dulces. Quizás por eso le gustaban tantos esos caramelos muggles de limón.

Pero ya en la "seguridad" de su cama Severus podía relajarse un poco y reorganizar sus barreras para revisar cada recuerdo y encontrar alguna pista. Recordaba a medias lo que sucedió y a pesar de que las escenas eran pocas, éstas se conectaban lógicamente con lo contado por algunas personas. Se podría decir que ya no había nada que revisar, pero por alguna razón sentía que faltaba algo, que había olvidado algo, pero en ese momento no encontraba qué.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

La sensación de estar pasando algo por alto no menguó en los días siguientes. Incluso después de otro relajante fin de semana Severus no hallaba la tranquilidad, y eso que había sido exonerado de cualquier práctica en Transformaciones, Encantamientos o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin decremento a su nota, el chico seguía tratado de hallar alguna lógica en el funcionamiento de esa varita. Por supuesto sus padres se enteraron de sus problemas con el milenario objeto, minimizados en una carta escrita, seguramente, por Albus. Su madre estuvo a punto de aparecerse en Hogwarts por lo que pudo saber, pero el Director logró convencerla de que ellos podían encargarse.

El muchacho prefería no pensar en ese problema más de la cuenta, ya suficiente tenía con todos esos idiotas que andaban mirando a ver si era la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor o algún otro mago famoso o con el extraño comportamiento de los fantasmas y cuadros que le rehuían sin razón alguna. La presión de sentirse observado por una entidad desconocida, además de Albus y los otros profesores, le estaba haciendo mella. Todo eso junto con las exasperantes bromas del dúo de idiotas arruinaba su estadía en Hogwarts, él tan sólo quería vivir una vida estudiantil de bajo perfil sin que nadie lo molestara.

_**Con razón el pelmazo de Potter estaba siempre a la defensiva. Estoy que lanzó Avadas diestra y siniestra. Afortunadamente soy una persona más intelectual que el engendro de James Potter y me controlo a la perfección. **_

Pensar en Potter le hizo recordar que, gracias a la clase de vuelo, todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado de que eso era una escuela y sólo hablaban de...

―Pettigrew si te vuelvo a escuchar sobre el amago de yo no sé quien, no respondo ―el niño de aspecto ratonil se quedó callado enseguida.

― ¿Amanecimos de mal humor hoy? ―intervino Lupin. Por más molesto que fuera Pettigrew a veces, la verdad el chico estaba tratando de comenzar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con los deberes. Severus cerró los ojos.

―Odio el Quidditch.

Tanto Lupin como Pettigrew se le quedaron mirando, probablemente algunos más a la redonda si los hubiera, pero estaba solos por un pasadizo que el chico pelinegro los obligó a tomar. Los tres niños se dirigían hacia el comedor bastante temprano, se les habían adelantado a las niñas que todavía andaban en el dormitorio, Severus había insistido en desayunar temprano a ver si podían adelantar algo de sus ensayos en la biblioteca, a una hora en donde la gente no se parara a verlo como si fuera una animal de circo.

Los dos niños entendían que su compañero estuviera de un humor insoportable por eso, pero la virulenta sequedad en esas palabras mayores les sorprendía tanto como su contenido.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio ―respondió Pettigrew como si Severus hubiese dicho un sacrilegio.

―Es sólo un de-por-te ―recalcó Severus sin bajar su tono. Unos estudiantes de Slytherin pasaron por pasillo opuesto y los escucharon.

―No es sólo un deporte ―comenzó Lupin con su odiosa voz de sabelotodo―. De todas formas "odiar" es una palabra muy fuerte.

―Además ni siquiera te has montado en un escoba ―contestó con vehemencia el más pequeño de los tres. Severus alzó una ceja.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Sea como sea el Quidditch es sólo volar e ir detrás de unas pelotas, no le veo la utilidad.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que decir. El Quidditch era algo muy arraigado en los magos, hace mucho que dejó de ser un simple deporte. El mal humor de Severus le impidió ver que se estaba extralimitando al dar opiniones tan cerradas, además estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó nada a su alrededor.

― ¿Escuchaste eso Goyle? El Quidditch no tiene ninguna utilidad ―los tres niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz mayor. Severus sudó frío. Era Nott, Logan Nott.

Severus le recordaba tan claramente que tuvo que reprimir un temblor, especialmente por la compañía. El chico se controló rápidamente y su mente bulló buscando las señales de que este encuentro casual era una encerrona. Sabía que Nott no haría nada, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Logan Nott, primo del viejo Nott, el padre de Theodore Nott, se volvería uno de los Death Eater más crueles que Severus tuvo la desdicha de conocer. Ni siquiera Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual sólo buscaba, generalmente, complacer a su amo, llegaba a tales niveles de sicopatía. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que evitó el enfrentamiento con Malfoy, porque además de cruel, Logan Nott era pedófilo o por lo menos iba en camino a convertirse en uno. Y él sabía muy bien cuando miraba a una presa, justo como ahora. No es que Severus u otro niño de su época hubiese sufrido el acoso del mayor, o por lo menos no de Slytherin. Pero él lo había visto en aquellas épocas oscuras y sinceramente no quería que él, ni sus compañeros, se volvieran material para sus iniciales perversiones.

―Oh vamos ¿por qué no conversamos sobre ello? Suena muy interesante que el gran Severus Snape tenga esas opiniones tan radicales ―El chico apretó ligeramente la mano dentro de su túnica. Goyle y otro tipo que Severus no recordaba, se rieron en el acto.

―No gracias, sinceramente prefiero perder mi tiempo en otra cosa ―Severus no se dejó amedrentar y dio un paso enfrente de sus compañeros. No le iba dar placer al engendro de Nott que se excitaba con el miedo. Lupin había tomado su varita por precaución y sostenido a Pettigrew que parecía que se iba a desmayar allí mismo.

― ¡Oh que lastima Nott! El pequeño Snape te considera demasiado poca cosa para perder su valioso tiempo contigo ―el otro Slytherin se burló estúpidamente caminando hacia la izquierda. Mientras Goyle iba por la derecha, parecían tres grandes bestias acorralando a sus pequeñas presas.

―Qué mal, hay que enseñarles modales a los niños―antes que Nott terminará de hablar, Severus había lanzado un _Protego_ no verbal.

En ese momento las dudas en su mente dejaron de existir, una sensación extraña le invadió, un sonido extraño se escuchó a lo lejos y todo se detuvo por un segundo.

― _**¡Uhmm! Esta vez es diferente... ―escuchó una voz gruesa y seria. **_

_**¿Quién...?**_

― _**¿No crees que sea un mal momento para preguntas?**_

Severus volvió a la realidad cuando el hechizo que Nott le había lanzado se estrelló contra el campo mágico, con el corazón en la boca el chico decidió mandarle un _Petrificus Totalus _no verbal sin importarle el mareo de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que mandaba un _Bombarda_ hacia la parte exterior del pasillo, el hechizo fue mucho menor de lo que esperaba pero por lo menos hizo que las ventanas se retorcieran por el estruendo. Alguien debía haber escuchado eso.

El tipo Slytherin que Severus no recordaba, había mandado un _Incarcerus_ que terminó amarrando a Pettigrew y Lupin. Por la cara de idiota que puso al ver a su compañero caer como una piedra dura era seguro que no los habían atacado con otro objetivo que colgarlos en alguna parte para hacerlos el hazmerreir e irse rápidamente. Pero ahora no podían darse ese lujo, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaban. Severus apretó los dientes casi adivinando lo que iba a pasar, el muchacho logró agacharse pero el hechizo mandado por un asustado y poco astuto Goyle golpeó a Lupin en la cara haciendo que el chico empezara a brotarse como arbolito de navidad, mientras Pettigrew gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el suelo Severus vio como el desconocido finiquitaba su hechizo, Nott se paró con los ojos flameantes y mandó un silencio alrededor.

―Vámonos Nott, lancémosles un_ Confundus_ y larguémonos antes que venga un profesor.

―Adelántese ustedes ―replicó inmediatamente apuntando hacía Pettigrew y Lupin. Severus maldijo por haber tenido la grandiosa idea de escoger un camino tan solitario. Los dos Slytherin se miraron y aprovecharon la oportunidad, huyendo rápidamente ―. Te crees muy listo ¿no Snape? ―se volvió el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia los dos Gryffindor. Pasos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Pero los ojos del muchacho brillaban con la sádica locura que Severus sabía reprimía en su interior. Con un pase de varita las túnicas de los niños, y casi toda la ropa que llevaban, desaparecieron. El chico mayor les miró intensamente, seguro en que cualquiera lo tomaría como una broma tonta al grupo de niños, su boca se entreabrió un poco llenándose de baba y se permitió disfrutar el momento.

Hace mucho tiempo que se sentía... incomodo... cuando estaba cerca de un niño mucho menor que él, la inocencia de sus ojos le llamaba poderosamente la atención, el deseo de borrarla para siempre le quemaba la piel y abarrotaba sus sentidos. Su cuerpo respondía placenteramente a ese miedo infantil a lo desconocido, ese ligero temblor si se acercaba demasiado, el natural rechazo si los tocaba, la confusión si tocaba más allá y la forma como un niño podía llorar y suplicar mientras él borraba su pureza de un estacazo... oh eso le llevaba al cielo...

― ¡BASTA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, SI DAS UN PASO MÁS TE MATO!

Los ojos de Nott se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió una magia agresiva aplastar el aire alrededor. Sin saber cómo, su cuerpo terminó hundido contra la otra pared mientras Severus Snape le apuntaba con su larga varita blanca. El chico sintió el objeto punzante en su cuello, como un cuchillo o una espada, de repente sus pulmones se quebraban gracias a la presión y el Slytherin se vio luchando por respirar. A pesar de todo, su excitación no se vio aplastada como su cuerpo gracias a esa magia desbocada, lo hizo, al fijarse en su pequeño contrincante.

Los ojos de niño eran tan negros como esos pozos oscuros, con los cuales soñaban todos los hombres cuando sus peores pesadillas se hacían presentes. En el fondo algo brilló, pero no era un brillo de inocencia ni pureza, era algo siniestro y funesto, un presagio de mala suerte. Su pequeño cuerpo, que minutos antes se hallaba desnudo y tembloroso para él, ahora tenía una túnica negra convocada de algún lugar que ondeaba fatídicamente junto con su cabello negro, de pie y desafiante. Todo aquello le daba al niño un aura totalmente diferente, por un segundo tuvo la convicción de que aquel era un niño que no podía romper, no a menos que estuviera dispuesto a perder la vida. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

― ¡Severus! ―Pettigrew sacó valor de algún lado, quizás presionado por Remus el cual no podía hablar pero estaba aterrado. Aterrado de lo que Severus estaba haciendo.

La voz de la rata y la mano del lobo lograron calmar al joven lo suficiente para que pudiera asimilar el hecho de que estaba matando a uno de sus compañeros, comprimiendo sus vías respiratorias como si lo estuviera ahorcando. Estupefacto por su arrebato y asustado por las consecuencias, liberó a sus dos amigos y los arrastró imperioso dirigiéndose lo más lejos posible de la escena del casi crimen sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Cuando se sintió seguro Severus los obligó a entrar a un aula vacía donde pudo dejar salir todo su miedo acurrucándose sobre si mismo.

Los dos jóvenes le observaban temblando, sin saber que decir u opinar. Ambos se encontraban medio desnudos, Lupin no podía ver bien gracias a un grano particularmente doloroso en un ojo pero su instinto le decía muy bien lo que sucedía. En el momento en que los chicos de Slytherin los acorralaron sabía que pretendían molestarlos, sin embargo el chico que acababan de dejar medio muerto despedía un aura diferente. Cuando los desnudó algo en su interior rugió, pero decidió aplastar esa sensación siempre y cuando el muchacho no se atreviera a acercárseles. Pero al parecer Severus no era tan condescendiente.

― ¿Sev... Snape? ―preguntó tímidamente Pettigrew, con algunas lagrimas sobre sus cachetes redondos. Severus se levantó en el acto, afortunadamente habían conservado las mochilas, en ella llevaba un uniforme extra por si acaso. Ya que había convocado una de sus túnicas sin pensarlo, le sobraba una para Pettigrew quien no era de su talla, Lupin podía ponerse el pantalón y la camisa.

―Pónganselo, volveremos a los dormitorios y nos cambiaremos ―Pettigrew miró la túnica y luego a Lupin el cual estaba más hinchando que antes. Sin embargo, y antes que el niño regordete siquiera intentara recomendar ir a enfermería, Severus ejecutó el contra hechizo, luego con toda la calma del mundo sacó un botellita y se la dio a beber sin preguntar.

―A la mierda Severus ¿qué sucedió allí? ―fue lo primero que dijo Lupin al recuperar la voz.

―Un gracias sería mejor y no me...

―Me importa un bledo lo quieras ahora. Estuviste a punto de matar a alguien por si no te diste cuenta ―le cortó Lupin con sus ojos brillando casi amarillos.

―Por supuesto que no idiota. A pesar de lo que creas mi magia no es tan poderosa, simplemente estaba... enojado ―Severus nunca estuvo tan cerca de Lupin para conocerlo lo suficiente, ni siquiera cuando fueron colegas. Pero estaba seguro que su lobo interno pudo detectar que estaban frente a un agresor sexual.

― ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ―preguntó Pettigrew. Por primera vez, Severus agradeció que el chico no fuera un lince para detectar cosas por debajo de lo visible. Dudaba que Pettigrew pudiera tomar tan bien saberse partícipe de una de las fantasías de ese pervertido sexual, de hecho ningún niño debía experimentar algo tan horrible. Aunque quizás, sólo quizás, Pettigrew pudo sentir el peligro.

―A lo mejor deberíamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

―Esa es un mala idea ―los dos niños miraron al pelinegro―. Te puedo asegurar que ese idiota ya debe estar en su nido de serpientes ―dijo Severus, usando uno de los coloquiales nombres que los Gryffindor tenían para las mazmorras, con el objetivo de aligerar el ambiente―. Es muy temprano, no nos topamos con nadie ni siquiera fantasmas ―eso era su culpa. Severus lo sabía―, por lo cual no hay ninguna prueba o testigo.

― ¿Y las ventanas del pasillo? ―objetó Lupin.

―Peeves. Los Slytherin no son idiotas, seguro esa zona ya ha sido dañada por el Poltergeist del colegio, así se zafan de cualquier cosa ―Severus no podía asegurarlo, pero sabía que esa zona era visitada constantemente por el Poltergeist, precisamente por lo lejos que se encontraba de las mazmorras y el dominio del Barón Sanguinario. ¡Joder! Había supuesto que la regla también se aplicaba a los alumnos.

―Estas muy calmado para todo lo que ha pasado ―continuó Lupin con un deje acusador, Severus quiso eludir la respuesta pero sabía que ese era un buen punto.

―Bien lo acepto ―contestó enojadamente Severus―. Las cosas se me salieron de control ¿contento? Y se me salieron de control, precisamente por no pensar fríamente, así que ahora estoy intentándolo. No necesitamos más problemas Lupin, o por lo menos yo no ¿qué crees que pueda suceder si acusamos a alumnos de quinto años de Slytherin sin pruebas contundentes? Y si nos creer y los castigan ¿qué les van hacer? ¿Ponerles una restricción por andar molestando niños de primer año? ¿Crees que eso los va a convencer de que no lo vuelva a hacer?

―Y sí no le decimos a nadie y nos quedamos callados ―Lupin volteó a ver a Pettigrew de mala manera. Severus no quiso presionar, aquello había sonado muy cobarde, pero hoy se sentía inclinado hacia Pettigrew.

―Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Un hombre debe tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones Severus ―sentenció Lupin.

― ¿Quieres que vaya donde McGonagall y le diga que estuve a punto de matar a uno de sus alumnos de quinto? ―Lupin se quedó mirándolo. Pensándolo bien sonaba ridículo, el que Severus hubiese tenido la intención no quiere decir que lo hubiese podido hacer. Además...

― ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! ―explotó por fin Lupin. Severus se sorprendió con esa respuesta, pensaba que el otro estaba molesto por alguna razón Gryffindor, no porque deseaba vengarse.

― ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? ―volvió a meter la cuchara el pequeño Pettigrew.

―Pensar con calma cuando estemos más tranquilos. Vámonos de aquí y luego lo debatimos.

A pesar de la dudas de Lupin, llegaron al dormitorio, se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar por el lugar más transitado. De alguna manera no se toparon con Black y compañía, al parecer habían pasado más tiempo del esperado recuperándose. Cuando llegaron al comedor sus compañeras estaban allí, un poco preocupadas por no encontrarlos por ningún lado.

―Bueno Evans, tu sapo... digo tu príncipe azul ha llegado ―la niña miró mal a Potter quien le sonrió descaradamente. Severus sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba más homicida que nunca.

― ¿Donde andaban? ¿No íbamos a ir a la biblioteca antes de la primera clase? ―preguntó McDonald ignorando a los otros Gryffindor.

―Tuvimos un percance ―Severus estaba, para variar, pálido. Lupin todavía tenía algunas huellas de los granos y Pettigrew parecía un manojo de nervios. Los tres niños evitaban ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Sirius Black no sería Sirius Black si no tuviera un ojo para detectar comportamientos anómalos con grandes probabilidades de haber sido causados por serpientes rastreras. Tenía todas las pruebas en la mesa y largo historial de experiencias personales. Uno, nada en el mundo, evitaría que Snape fuera un sabelotodo y fuera a la biblioteca a horas prácticamente inhumanas. Dos, si existiera algo como eso, seguramente sería porque alguien se interpuso, lo cual generaría una guerra de hechizos. Tres, en ese caso los primeros en caer serían sus compañeros, Snape los entregaría sin protestar con tal que lo dejaran ir a estudiar. Cuarto, obviamente Lupin se entregaría y dejaría que le usaran de diana, y por las marcas en el cuerpo eso era seguro; Pettigrew era más cobarde, seguramente se escondería y estaría en shock todo el día. Quinto, los únicos capaces de un acto tan bochornoso eran precisamente aquellos a quienes no querían mirar.

― ¿Tuvieron problemas con Slytherin? ―la cara de Pettigrew y de Lupin fue suficiente para confirmar la teoría del perro. Severus gruñó en su interior.

― ¿Qué pasó, los atacaron? ―comentó entusiasmado Potter. Severus contestó antes que Pettigrew confesara todo sin medirse.

―Nos acorralaron en un pasillo, nos defendimos, se fueron, nosotros nos fuimos, fin de la historia ―Severus untó un panecillo con mantequilla como si estuviera hablando de una pequeña escaramuza. Potter y Black miraron a Lupin a ver si soltaba más.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

― ¡Lupin! ―reclamó escandalizado Severus. No podía creer que los deseos de venganza de Lupin fueran tan profundos como para involucrar al dúo de idiotas.

―Severus estoy sintiendo la mirada de Nott en la espalda ―Lupin estaba al lado de James y enfrente de Peter. El chico pelinegro apretó el cuchillo en su mano. Un vaso unas sillas más allá terminó estallando.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó esta vez Black con un tono serio que nunca le habían escuchado, tarde, Severus recordó, que Black debía conocer a Nott de cerca.

―Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar, en otro momento. Pettigrew come algo y tranquilízate ¿quieres? ―el niño alzó los ojos ante su compañero. Severus podía parecer alguien muy reservado pero tenía una vena protectora para sus allegados. El chico ratonil decidió no pensar en "eso". No quería pensar en "eso".

― ¿Peter estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada Lily al ver como las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos oscuros y pequeños del chico. El chico se secó las lágrimas con las mangas y negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy... estoy bien Lily. Gracias.

Severus cerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto. Pettigrew había sido de los tres quien más despierto estaba en ese... momento, eso sin contar que encajaba en el perfil favorito de victimas de Nott. Quizás el chico notó algo más que él no. Algo... traumatizante.

―Lo mejor será que no andemos solos por lugares no transitados. Si necesitamos estudiar temprano lo haremos en la sala común y evitaremos estar fuera de noche. Si hacemos eso seguro no volverá a pasar nada como lo de hoy. Hablaremos con un prefecto si es necesario.

Sirius y James se miraron uno a otro. Severus trató de llevar la conversación a otro tema tranquilizando a sus compañeras. Peter hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. Mientras ellos desayunaban tratando de concentrase en otra cosa, en la mesa de Slytherin, aparentemente tranquila, se desataba una tormenta.

―Goyle ya me contó todo lo que pasó esta mañana ―Lucius tomaba sus alimentos con toda la elegancia y tranquilidad típica de alguien de su alcurnia que está hablando del clima, y no a punto de estrangular a uno de sus compañeros.

―Veníamos de esconder el Whisky de Fuego, estaban solos en ese pasillo, ya sabes, en donde Peeves molesta a veces. El idiota de Snape estaba hablando mal de Quidditch y quisimos saludarlos, nada más ―respondió tranquilamente Nott. Después de que los niños huyeron el chico logró regresar a los dormitorios con el orgullo herido pero consciente de que se había salvado de algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Gracias a varias pociones ilegales pudo aparentar que nada había pasado.

―Sí, pero las cosas no salieron como te las esperabas ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no le hiciste caso a Damián y les lanzaste un _confundus_?

―Quería tener una charla a solas con ellos ―Nott no tenía intenciones de compartir su experiencia con nadie. Ninguna de las dos.

―Por la cara del niño gordito parece que lo disfrutaste bastante ―Lucius sabía muy bien de quien rodearse. Era un Malfoy, seguidores no le faltaban. Claro que Nott era un cuento aparte, a ese chico lo mantenía cerca de él para vigilarlo, no quería ningún enemigo salido de la nada, simplemente no confiaba en él.

Nott no respondió nada. Los recuerdos del evento de la mañana estaban tan frescos que prefería no pensar en ellos y tener un bochornoso incidente allí en pleno comedor, cosa que sucedería sin importar que esos recuerdos también involucraran esa sensación aterradora que acompaña al peligro de muerte. Pero a él no le importaba nada de eso, lo único importante era el descubrimiento que había hecho en la mañana. El joven Nott ya se había dado cuenta que las mujeres no le interesaban y había tenido unas cuantas experiencias inocentes con hombres, pero jamás imaginó que podía sentir tal excitación con personas de su mismo género y tan jóvenes. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se fue a los niños, especialmente al pequeño que parecía tan asustado como un ratón. De repente el vaso que sostenía explotó sin explicación alguna sacándolo de su estado hipnótico. Lucius miró al, ahora vacío lugar y luego a donde miraba Nott sorprendido; unos metros más allá, Severus Snape apretaba un cuchillo en su mano con expresión asesina y los ojos velados. Lucius frunció el ceño.

― ¿Snape hizo algo raro mientras "hablaban"? ―preguntó Lucius con aparente indiferencia. Nott volvió a perder el "apetito".

―Nada... ―menuda respuesta era esa. Especialmente cuando el brillo degenerado en los ojos de Nott cambio a uno diferente. Lucius no podía asegurarlo a un 100%, no conocía a Nott más allá de ser un descarado sádico hijo de p***; pero aquello olía a miedo.

No era un secreto para los alumnos mayores de Slytherin que Logan Nott tenía... ciertas... inclinaciones poco aceptadas. A Lucius eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando no se metiera con él, o su imagen, Nott podía hacer lo quisiera; pero no quería imaginar que perversiones le estaban cruzando por la cabeza últimamente. Aun así la historia de Goyle era preocupante pero sobretodo inverosímil, en un primer instante no le creyó y casi estuvo a punto de hechizar a Goyle por tratar de burlarse de él; pero al final terminó aceptándolo cuando Damián, el otro Slytherin involucrado, decidió confirmárselo, eso sí, después de mucha persuasión. ¡Es que por Merlín!, hechizos no verbales a los 11 años, una destacable habilidad de duelo y esa fría pero poderosa magia de la que él mismo fue víctima, todas esas eran cosas para no pasar por alto. Definitivamente Snape era una caja de sorpresas que Slytherin había perdido por un manejo pobre de las circunstancias.

Lucius se estremeció. En un primer momento tomó a Snape como un enemigo al que aplastar, con toda esa parafernalia del hijo bueno de un sucio muggle no tuvo ninguna duda que era el peor tipo de mestizo, y qué decir de su madre, que era una traidora de sangre que tenía una deuda pendiente con su familia. Por eso cuando terminó en Gryffindor, sintió que todas sus sospechas se confirmaron, le vio como una especie de héroe trasnochado que seguramente enfrentaría en el futuro. Pero los héroes Gryffindor no hacen tener ese brillo de miedo a un Slytherin, menos a un loco sicópata como Nott. No, sólo alguien con más... crueldad y oscuridad puede minar a una bestia como esa. Quizás había juzgado mal a Snape, quien aparentemente, parecía una blanca paloma.

¿O estaba exagerando? Es cierto que por un momento aquel chico logró desconcertarlo y que había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, pero era imposible no notar su poderosa inclinación ante el mundo muggle. ¿Pero y si eso no era todo? Lucius sabía muy bien que muchos magos divididos entre los dos mundos, y que tiene buenas experiencias en ambos tienden a ser más neutrales, pero aquello era muy poco común. El mundo mágico lograba seducir a quien entrara en él, incluso a los sucios muggles, que envidiaban el poder de los magos. Las familias mestizas tienden a terminar mal. Ese era el precio que pagaba un mago al cometer la infamia de relacionarse con esos seres inferiores. Lucius meditó durante el desayuno, pensando seriamente en mantenerse alerta sobre cualquier cosa que involucrara a Severus Snape. Mestizo o no, ese chico estaba en el centro de algo que todavía no podía definir, y necesitaba saberlo lo más pronto posible.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Y bien?

Si Severus no hubiese tenido recuerdos muy vividos de Black y Potter Sénior, seguramente habría esperado que sus pobres excusas hubiesen evitado que esos dos recordaran la conversación de la mañana. Naturalmente, estaba seguro que eso no sucedería. Mientras Lily y McDonald habían, aparentemente, dejado el tema a un lado, Black y Potter los habían hostigados hasta la locura durante todo el día para que les contaran todo lo sucedido. Y a pesar de evitarlos cortésmente, no había manera de evadirlo, especialmente, si dormían todos juntos en un sólo cuarto.

―La verdad...

―La verdad Snape, es que Nott es demasiado para ti, deja de hacerte el héroe y dinos que mierdas ha pasado ―atajó Black con esa irritante costumbre de interrumpir a la gente. Los cinco varones Gryffindor se encontraban en su dormitorio cerca de la cama de Pettigrew quien se encontraba acostado mirando a la nada.

― ¡Oh no empiecen por favor! Dinos Lupin ¿qué sucedió? ―medió James rápidamente antes que esos dos se pusieran a pelear como siempre. No entendía de donde nacía esa rivalidad, aunque no es como si él no sintiera repulsión por el pelinegro pero lo de Sirius era ya una obsesión.

―Pues... Mejor dilo tú Severus ―Lupin no tenía la frialdad del pelinegro para contar aquello con tranquilidad. De hecho llevaba todo el día tratando de contener la agresividad típica de los de su raza y evitar decepcionar al director y su familia.

―Nott nos encontró en un pasillo en la tercera planta, es un atajo para llegar al comedor rápidamente, según me dijo mi madre ―comentó antes de que le hicieran preguntas―. Nos molestó, dijo unas cosas yo le contesté y él nos atacó junto con otros dos Slytherin. Logramos... ―Severus se detuvo, la humildad no debía confundirse con la inseguridad ni mucho menos con falsa modestia―. Evité su hechizo con un _protego_ y le mande un _Petrificus Totalus_, para paralizarlo completamente. Ambos fueron hechizos no verbales, quedé mareado, lancé un _Bombarda_ para atraer la atención al lugar, Lupin y Pettigrew fueron apresados bajo cuerdas mágicas y Lupin recibió un hechizo que le brotó la cara. Entonces los dos Slytherin se fueron pero Nott se quedó allí viéndonos... ―Severus hizo una pausa―. Nos desnudó y nos miraba raro... me enojé, mi varita se salió de control de nuevo, nos fuimos de allí, fin de la historia.

Sirius y James se quedaron callados por un momento. Quizás estaban analizando las palabras, tratando de hallar algo de sentido a toda esa palabrería dicha a la velocidad de la luz o simplemente pensaban reírse en la cara de Severus por lo inverosímil de la historia. Sin embargo las caras de Lupin y Pettigrew, que actuaban como niños normales sin esa careta imperturbable, eran suficientes para darle el beneficio de la duda.

―Así que usaste tres hechizos no verbales en medio de un duelo―Severus quiso golpearlo. Black tenía la sutileza de una puntilla en un tobogán.

― ¿Acaso eres retrasado o estás sordo Black? ―rugió Lupin tratando de contener su lobo interior. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron por esa respuesta mordaz. Severus sólo alzo una ceja levemente sorprendido. Peter seguía deseando que todos se fueran a dormir y le dejaran en paz.

―Vaya Snape deberías ponerle...

―Si haces algún estúpido comentario sobre perros, te mostraré pruebas directas para que me creas Potter ―amenazó Severus con su voz más aterradora, sacando la varita de forma fluida, la cual chispeó de forma peligrosa―. Me importa muy poco tu opinión ¿crees que estamos exagerando, mintiendo, fanfarroneando? Pues entonces da la vuelta, vete con Black y déjanos en paz.

―Hey Snape...

―No, no quiero saber si tengo buen o mal carácter, no me importa si según ustedes debo hacer una cosa u otra. Podéis ir y andar por allí en horas tempranas o en la noche, si se encuentran con Nott y él os hace algo entonces seguramente nos creerán.

― ¡Severus!

― ¿Qué? ―miró Severus a Lupin aun molesto, pero éste tan sólo volvió su vista a sus dos compañeros los cuales tenían cara de no estar entendiendo nada. El pelinegro resopló entendiendo―. ¿En serio? ¡No lo voy a decir en voz alta! ―respondió escandalizado.

―Él...―comenzó tímidamente Pettigrew―. Nott se tocaba.

Severus y Lupin voltearon tan rápidamente que los cuellos de ambos hicieron crack. Severus rápidamente organizó sus recuerdos, sin embargo en la bruma dejada por el uso de los no verbales lo único que pudo recordar fue la sensación de estar siendo manoseado por los pensamientos libidinosos de Nott. Por otro lado Lupin no podía ver por los granos en la cara, pero recuerda muy bien haber olido a sexo y deseo.

― ¿Se tocaba? ―preguntó Sirius con una nota de duda. Él había conocido a Nott en una de esas estúpidas y aburridas fiestas de Sangre Pura, y si bien sabía que era un maldito y demente, su valoración no llegaban tan lejos.

― ¿Se tocaba qué? ―James parpadeó confundido. Tenía sólo 11 años, criado con dos magos viejos no era un experto en temas adolescentes. Y aunque algo de información tenía, en su inocencia la idea no bailaba sobre su cabeza.

― ¿Se tocaba... en sus partes íntimas? ―Severus se reprendió por usar palabras tan rebuscadas, propias de una persona de más edad, pero consideraba que era la mejor forma de tratar el tema. Si es que había una forma.

― ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

―Hechizos no verbales Black ¿recuerdas? ―respondió ácidamente Severus para luego volver su atención al pequeño―. Pero sí sentí... ―tartamudeó un poco―. Bueno el punto es que Nott es un pervertido y lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos lejos de él y ya.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―saltaron Potter y Black al mismo tiempo. Severus soltó un bufido.

En el pasado, o en su otra vida, Severus había visto a Black y a Potter crear una cruzada anti-Slytherin que no sólo le hizo daño a él sino que marcó mucho a jóvenes de su generación. Severus no quería ser hipócrita y decir que muchos Slytherin, incluyéndole, terminaron en manos del Señor Tenebroso por el acoso de los Merodeadores, pero sí era cierto que contribuyeron negativamente al fomentar la rivalidad entre las serpientes y los leones, haciendo que gente que podía ser neutral de cara a la guerra decidieran participar en ella a favor de los Death Eater tan sólo por venganza.

Quizás a todo el mundo le pareciera gracioso, pero para los Slytherin era una humillación y una prueba de que eran menos en esa escuela gobernada por Gryffindors. Aquello, dirían algunos, debía ser un aliciente para que los Slytherin no se comportaran discriminatoriamente con otros magos pero los Verdi-plateados eran más sensibles de lo que la mayoría de personas creían y, por supuesto, sus odios eran para toda la vida.

De hecho Severus era de los pocos que reaccionaba inmediatamente a la discriminación o la burla, gracias a su carácter rebelde y enojado; y a pesar de guardarles un profundo rencor a los Merodeadores él sabía que muchos de sus compañeros estaban marcados negativamente por esa "cacería de brujas" que tenían los Gryffindor contra ellos y aparentaban que no les importaba en absoluto sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por vengarse. Pero por dentro bullía un animal sádico esperando a desatarse, en vez de soltar su rabia en cómodas gotas lo hacían a lo grande, hiriendo con saña en el proceso. Por eso Severus había decidido que su primera acción, como una serpiente entre leones, era evitar a toda costa esa campaña de rivalidad, que comenzaría en unos años de la mano de Frank Longbottom y otras joyitas precursoras de Black y Potter.

―Por eso debimos decirle a alguien lo que sucedió ―volvió en sus treces Lupin.

―No eso tampoco hubiera servido ―para el horror de Severus, Black estaba de acuerdo con él. ― ¿Qué? No me digas que opinas igual que yo Snape ¿Apuesto que te dio miedo Snape no ser el niñito bueno hijo de mamá?

―Pero acabas de decir...

―Tú sabes lo que quiero decir James. Los Nott tienen mucha influencia con la junta directiva, una cosa como ésta sin lugar a dudas daría para la expulsión, así que no sería algo fácil de demostrar y generaría gran controversia. No, ir a las autoridades no tiene ningún sentido, pero eso no quiere decir que nos quedaremos tan tranquilos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Severus se estremeció. Así que Black siempre había sido idiota e irresponsable, y él que había pensado que tantas caídas de la escoba lo habían dejado medio lelo.

― ¿Pero y qué podemos hacer?

―Eso mi amigo Lupin es fácil, debemos hacer algo público, mañana podemos...

― ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de hacer algo público y tan cerca de los hechos?

―Deja de ser tan gallina Snivellus ―Severus suspiró, quizás sólo por esta vez podía tomar las riendas del asunto. Ahora era un miembro de la casa de Gryffindor (¡pero nunca un Gryffindor!) tenía que demostrar su valía y aprovechar esta oportunidad para afianzar los lazos entre ellos.

―Una poción es la forma más fácil de vengarnos ―habló en niño-hombre―. Hay varias pociones que le daría un buen escarmiento, demorarían pero eso nos daría tiempo de tomarlo por sorpresa, tendríamos que armar un plan para hacérsela tomar sin que sospeche y bueno supongo que puede hacerse en público.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron viendo al joven pelinegro. Nadie en Gryffindor podía siquiera dudar de la habilidad de Severus en pociones, tanto que el chico ya daba consejos a alumnos mayores. Pettigrew cerró los ojos dejando atrás los espasmos que le producía recordar los episodios del día. Lo que había hecho ese tal Nott ameritaba una venganza, pero él era muy débil y cobarde para hacer algo contra un niño de quinto año, pero si contaba con ayuda no había problema.

― ¿Pero qué tipo de poción usaríamos? ― preguntó el gordito. Severus sonrió y sus compañeros decidieron que era bueno que no lo hiciera todos los días. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan aterradora.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

_**Un poco de piel de lagarto andino, polvo de amapola común y ahora revolvemos con cuidado en círculos suaves.**_

Preparar pociones siempre fue uno de los placeres de Severus, en esta rama de la magia Severus sí se podía considerar un genio único. Era, o fue, el Maestro de pociones más joven en los últimos 200 años en su otra vida, y si seguía como iba probablemente batiría ese record en este mundo. Su idea de venganza había sido tan practica y temible que sus demás compañeros no tuvieron objeciones, todo lo contrario, les quedó bien claro que Severus no era alguien con quien meterse menos si eres hombre.

_**Molemos en un mortero de piedra previamente engrasado con un poco de aceite de flor de anís, echando un poco de hojas de menta de vez en cuando.**_

La poción que Severus estaba preparando era una poción para crear impotencia temporal pero no de forma médica. Muchos medimagos se veían en la bochornosa situación de presenciar una erección involuntaria, y aunque había un hechizo para eso el dolor remanente era una incomodidad para los pacientes. Así que se les daba una poción para adormecer el miembro por un plazo pequeño en los exámenes en donde podía presentarse esta vergonzosa situación.

Pero Severus no iba a usar esa poción particular, aunque les había dicho a sus compañeros que iba a ser algo parecido, nada oscuro ni ilegal, una especie de versión ligera. Pero la verdad es que iba a ser definitivamente una poción oscura. Tampoco es que fuera una poción de alto nivel, en el pasado Severus había creado una fórmula que permitía crear cierto tipo de pesadillas dependiendo de los elementos que se usen, pero sobretodo de los miedos propios de la persona que lo bebe.

Algo así como Polvo para Sueños, variante del Opio y una de las primeras drogas mágicas, la cual inducia a la persona a tener sueños alegres y había sido prohibido en 1950 por su alto perfil adictivo, actualmente era extremadamente difícil de conseguir o preparar pero Severus había logrado una versión suave y contraria, lo había hecho parte por Hobby parte por trabajo aunque nunca la había usado como Death Eater; en este caso iba a inducir a Nott para tener pesadillas de índole sexual, con el libido alborotado del adolescente no sería raro que tuviera fantasías que rápidamente se volverían pesadillas horribles que le quitarían el "apetito" a cualquier pervertido.

_**Ahora amasamos en una tabla un guisante de pináculo para que la pasta salga suave y libre de semillas. Con cuidado retiramos la piel con una espátula. **_

El problema principal, eran los ingredientes, dos de ellos eran difíciles de conseguir y uno debía ser echado en un momento exacto dependiendo de los astros, lo cual, según los cálculos de Severus sería en unas dos semanas. Pero Severus no estaba preocupado por ello, todo su equipo de pociones era de primera y tenía reservas suficientes para la primera parte, por supuesto al ser el alumno favorito de Slughorn, su acceso al almacén estaba garantizado, al fin y al cabo el docente jamás esperaría que un niño tan joven supiera que eran todos esos tarros que guardaba celosamente.

_**Cocinamos todo a temperatura media revolviendo 7 veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, agregamos luego una uña de áspid blanca australiana para suavizar. **_

Claro, y lo cual era aterrador, tenía a Black y a Potter como alborotadores en caso de necesitar crear una distracción. Joder y él que había refunfuñado audiblemente por el robo a sus almacenes por parte de Potter junior y sus dos compinches, después recordó como este hecho lo había nublado en el año del torneo de los tres magos evitando que asociara el robo con algún otro personaje. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado, ni en antiguas rivalidades por más que quisiera ahorcar a Black, con quien peleaba día sí día no, lo único que debía hacer era concentrarse en el plan y mantener a los idiotas ocupados.

― ¿Y quién te ha nombrado nuestro líder Snape? ―obviamente era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

― ¿Conoces a alguien más que pueda hacer la poción? ―habían puesto su proyecto ilegal en los baños de Myrtle. Severus hizo una mueca, pareciera que estuviera siguiendo los pasos del pelmazo de Harry Potter y sus dos compinches.

―Ese es el problema, es muy sospechoso que puedas hacer algo así ―reclamó Sirius quien era el encargado de acompañar a Snape. Habían decidido ayudarle por turnos para preparar la poción, sería muy raro que andarán los cincos unos pegados con otros.

―Mi madre es pocionista, mi familia mágica es una familia tradicionalmente pocionista, ésta es una poción descrita perfectamente en los libros...

―Pues no te veo ningún libro.

―Me la sé de memoria.

― ¿Qué conveniente no?

―No tengo ninguno de mis libros aquí. Pero si consigues el permiso de un profesor te la mostraré, está en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida.

― ¿Así que es una poción oscura? Lo sabía.

―No, no lo es. Pero te imaginarás el problema que se armaría si una ex-novia despechada le echara mano a ese libro.

―Tiene sentido, sólo a una chica le interesaría algo así o a un... ―Severus lo miró fijamente, su cara hablaba por él ¿_**De verdad quieres hacerme enojar mientras hago una poción que puede dejarte impotente? **_

―Leo Black, leo, hay gente que lo hace por instruirse para la vida no porque un profesor se lo pida. Hay muchas pociones que conozco y me sé de memoria.

― ¿Y todas tienen que ver con...? ―Black no aprendía.

―No. Pero muchas son de la sección médica, poción para barros, para heridas menores, para malestar estomacal, unas más difíciles como poción revitalizante o reconstituyente.

―Entonces aceptas ser un empollón.

―Depende de lo que signifique para ti ser un empollón. No me fio de tu conocimiento léxico.

―Pues un empollón es un empollón, un nerd sin vida social ni sexual...

Y básicamente así se la pasaban, entre puya y puya hasta que alguno de los dos explotara o se cansara, y teniendo en cuenta que Severus estaba haciendo una poción, era a él al que le tocaba aguantar. Pero en esos instantes sentía unas enormes ganas de echarle lo que llevaba en el caldero encima, no lo mataría pero lo dejaría en la enfermería por una semana.

― Oye Snape ¿donde aprendiste a hacer no verbales? ―de repente Black cambió de tema, probablemente cansado de molestar o asustado de la mirada asesina de Severus.

―Lo leí por allí ―contestó con cuidado Severus sin saber que más decir.

―La gente no aprende hechizos no verbales leyendo por allí ―Touché.

―No pensaba que pudiera hacerlo. Sólo lo hice ―decidió decirlo así. En cierta forma era verdad.

― ¿Crees que tenga que ver con tu varita? ―Severus ahora si estaba asustado. Él teniendo una conversación normal con Black.

―Puede ser. Esta varita no es normal ―_**En muchos sentidos.**_

―Pero eres un petardo en clases ¿cómo puedes usarlos un día sí otro día no? ―obviamente no podían hablar más de dos minutos sin insultarse.

―Eso es lo que hay que averiguar, Black ―contestó despectivamente―. Pero supongo que responde cuando estoy muy enojado, feliz o decidido, cuando un gran sentimiento me domina. Y no. No siempre estoy enojado ―agregó antes que Black hiciera alguna acotación de las suyas.

―Entonces ¿serviría en un duelo? ¿O en medio de un gran peligro? ―añadió Sirius en un tono casual. Severus entrecerró los ojos.

―Teóricamente ―respondió midiendo sus palabras y esperando por más información o preguntas; pero Black no dijo nada más, el chico le ayudó en silencio sin rechistar encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, aquello había hecho que Severus se imaginara todo tipo de escenas absurdas y dudas ilógicas.

― ¿Por qué me has preguntado todo eso? ―empezó con su tono perfectamente indiferente mientras recogía todos los elementos y ponía a resguardo su trabajo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―le contestó el ojiplateado.

―Sobre mi varita.

―Curiosidad ―desestimó el Gryffindor con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Severus sintió que algo estaba pasando. Algo malo.

― ¿Sabes Black? Adelántate tengo algo que hacer ―el chico iba a negarse y inquirir, los cinco varones se había comprometido a estar alerta y no ir solos a ningún lado pero una idea llegó a su mente, lo malo es que fue tan evidente que Severus se contuvo de girar los ojos. Severus se encaminó seguro de poder esquivar a Black y perderlo con facilidad, conocía mejor que nadie el enorme castillo (o mejor que nadie en esa época) pero al final le dejó seguirlo mientras forjaba un plan de contingencia en su cabeza.

_**Eres un problema seas o no mi compañero de casa Black. **_

El pelinegro era consciente que había sido muy descuidado e irresponsable en ciertos asuntos, a pesar de su idea inicial de mantener un perfil bajo había llamado la atención por todos los medios posibles haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran curiosas sobre él sin poder evitarlo. Sinceramente no sabía que era peor, si su varita blanca y que había esperado por él un milenio, su habilidad innata para las pociones que ya ni intentaba ocultar o simplemente el hecho de tener un viejo cuarentón en su cabeza que no dejaba de darle lata y hacerle escribir unos ensayos que hacían llorar a Minerva de la emoción, pero hasta ahora su vida pública parecía una película de mala clase con un director mediocre, él mismo.

Claro que, y a pesar de toda la evidencia, los adultos todavía mantenían sus reservas y no estaban haciendo teorías locas; pero Severus sabía que los niños eran mucho más intuitivos de lo que se decía, lo había comprobado muchas veces al tener tantos alumnos y al soportar al trío dorado. Una vez una idea se clavaba a un niño entre ceja en ceja no había poder humano que se la quitara, y más si el niño en cuestión era Sirius Black. Si Severus seguía negándose a ese hecho iba terminar mal, quizás Black no pudiera descubrir sus secretos pero sus acciones tendría consecuencias, especialmente en el momento Albus pusiera sus ojos en serio sobre él. Por supuesto no le interesaba la amistad ni nada de sus otros dos compañeros, pero necesitaba sacarle provecho a esta tregua inesperada y neutralizarlos.

Con eso en mente, el chico pelinegro dobló a la izquierda topándose con unas de las tantas escaleras de Hogwarts, con soltura terminó en el séptimo piso, no camino a la famosa Sala de Menesteres, sino a una habitación hacia el fondo, despojada de retratos y abandonada. Severus sabía que le encontraría allí.

― ¿Barón? ―Severus entró a la larga sala, había escombros, pupitres y otros objetos por doquier. Aquello era una jugada arriesgada pero efectiva.

Con calma el chico se fue hacia un enorme espejo empañado y curtido, cubierto con una cortina verde y desteñida, se sentó en un banquillo que había por allí, volteado y lleno de polvo. Sabiendo que el fantasma sabría de su presencia, tocó el espejo con la punta de los dedos. A lo lejos Sirius perseguía intrigado a Severus convencido de que estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto del pelinegro. Todos esos cuentos sobre su genialidad eran puras exageraciones, Sirius podía sentir que el chico les estaba ocultando algo importante y... oscuro. Por lo poco que había podido sacarle a Lupin al parecer la magia de Severus reaccionó hostilmente hacia Nott, no es como si no entendiera el por qué pero había algo en él que no sabía que era, algo que lo irritaba. Tal vez lo iba averiguar ahora.

_**¿Déjame ver que tramas Snivellus? A mí no me convences. **_

―Barón ―llamó Severus por segunda vez. Sirius logró colarse y ubicarse entre un viejo armario desde donde podía ver al pálido chico.

―Vaya, Vaya, Severus Snape ―el fantasma atravesó el espejo y se detuvo un milisegundo, lo suficiente para que Severus supiera que había notado a Black.

―Vengo a hablar sobre lo del otro día ¿recuerda? ―El Barón Sanguinario dirigió una mirada entre ofuscada y orgullosa a su joven serpiente en piel de león.

_**¿Pretendiendo una relación maestro-alumno para engañar a tu compañero y hacerte ver como quien no eres? Bueno te seguiré el juego pequeñuelo. **_

―Supongo que has encontrado tu respuesta ―respondió crípticamente en voz alta.

―Sí, ha sido un largo camino de pruebas, su ayuda ha sido muy apropiada ―comentó a su vez Severus mientras el viejo fantasma le miraba calculadoramente.

― ¿Y?

―Lo he hecho. Le he "escuchado" ―No era la mejor manera de decirlo pero por la cara del fantasma Severus supo que el hombre no se esperaba esto. Sin embargo aquello sólo duro unos segundos, luego una expresión casi demoniaca apareció en la cara del Barón.

― ¿Lo has hecho? No puedo creerlo, entonces, es cierto... ―el fantasma empezó a revolotear emocionado.

―Me dijo que si encontraba mi respuesta viniera a hablar con usted ―el Barón logró controlarse recordando a su segundo invitado. Y al primero.

― ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? ―preguntó dudoso.

―Mi madre es Eileen Prince ¿la recuerda?

El Barón le miró profundamente sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de la procedencia del muchacho, lentamente su cara se suavizó evocando miles de recuerdos de apenas hace unos años.

―Prince, sí la recuerdo. Fue sorteada a Slytherin― dijo en un tono de reproche―. Pero escuché por allí que se había casado con un muggle ―terminó parte duda parte molestia.

―Sí, Tobías Snape, mi padre ―Severus sintió una oleada de nostalgia allí sentado en el banquillo. No mucha gente sabía que en el pasado había trabado una amistad profunda con el fantasma de Slytherin gracias a su madre, volver a recuperarla había sido catalogada una de sus primeras misiones una vez volviera a Hogwarts.

―Uhmm ―evitó decir algo el fantasma, suponiendo que por la cara alegre del niño su padre muggle no era de esos abusadores que odiaban la magia―. Supongo que te pareces más a él que a ella, pero tu habilidad en pociones es heredada del lado materno además de tus ojos llenos de esa curiosidad insaciable ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta? ―el niño rió de la ironía, parecido a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre―. Y dígame señor Snape ¿ha vuelto a hacerlo? ―Severus se puso serio enseguida.

―Creo que lo he hecho dos veces, pero la primera fue pura suerte, la segunda si fue a propósito, fue en medio de un ataque.

― ¿Slytherin? ―preguntó el Barón si afectación. Puede que fuera un Slytherin pura cepa, pero no iba a tapar el sol con un dedo.

―Sí, pero en las dos veces parecía... algo "difícil" ―decidió ir al punto que le urgía por medio de ese lenguaje en clave. Severus sabía que era un riesgo hablar, aunque fuera en código, sobre su extraña varita con Black a unos metros pero lo que necesitaba ahora, a pesar de sentirse reacio a hacerlo, era neutralizar a Black como un enemigo. Si tenía la suficiente paciencia y perseverancia, quizás, sólo quizás podía llegar a tenerlo como un aliado al salir del colegio. Si lograba hacerlo su amigo en esta vida, seguramente podría lograr que Bellatrix y el Señor Tenebroso asistieran a una fiesta de té con Albus.

―Bueno no podría decirte si eso es normal o no. Sinceramente no era esa la respuesta que esperaba que me dieras ―esta vez fue Severus el sorprendido.

― ¿Cual...? No ¿Cómo sabe tanto, Señor?

― ¿Por qué crees tú que sé tanto? ―preguntó retóricamente―. Además de ser alumno personal de Salazar Slytherin en mi paso por los vivos, soy un fantasma que ha existido lo suficiente.

― ¿Entonces los fundadores sabían de la varita milenaria? ―preguntó con cuidado Severus, pero esta vez el Barón no contestó sólo se le quedó mirado calculadoramente. Severus sabía que hacía eso cuando no estaba dispuesto a contestar pero la información pedida era importante.

_**Bien tengo que investigar sobre eso.**_

― ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con Merlín? ―El Barón siguió en silencio―. ¿Merlín fue su estudiante o su compañero?

―Las dos cosas ―contestó sin contestar, de esa forma elegante que Severus siempre le había admirado―. Pero supongo que lo averiguarás tarde o temprano, esa era la respuesta que esperaba de hecho. Merlín fue un niño sorteado a Slytherin unos años después que yo comencé mis estudios, en mi época de aprendiz le instruí en varias asignaturas así que puede decirse que fue mi estudiante, pero luego de que terminó sus estudios fuimos compañeros, nobles aprendices de Salazar Slytherin. Claro que ambos seguimos caminos muy diferentes.

Severus se maravilló de la memoria del Barón. La mayoría de fantasmas parecían querer dejar el pasado bien atrás, empolvado entre la magia que los había devuelto parcialmente a la vida. Pero el Barón no era así. Lo que era más él y el Barón tenían, o tuvieron, algo en común. No podían olvidar el pasado, en como una noche negra cegados por la ira y la rabia habían marcado el destino de la mujer amada y ocasionado su muerte.

―Entonces es cierto, Scalibur fue hecha de Scilar ―el Barón volvió a sonreír de esa forma enigmática casi loca.

―Ya que has vivido en el mundo muggle ―empezó con un tono misterioso y no despectivo como era su costumbre al hablar de muggles― ¿Sabes cómo creen ellos que murió Merlín?

―Fue encerrado por la dama del lago, unos dice que en un árbol, otros que una prisión de cristal y otros que una roca... ―la voz de Severus fue bajando en tono e intensidad. El Scilar, era una madera que tenía cualidades de piedra y metal, y aunque el cristal estaba lejos de ser un metal Severus sabía que el Scilar fundido y moldeado creaba hermosas figuras de nácar semitransparente.

―No quiero que te confundas Severus ―le increpó el viejo mago―. Soy un Slytherin, no hago las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio y lo que ganó al darte esta pequeña información puede ser lo más importante que he hecho en mi... existencia, pero tampoco soy tan irresponsable como para no advertirte que esta historia puede hacerte considerar si realmente eres afortunado de haber sido escogido por esa varita.

― ¿Exactamente que me quiere decir? ―preguntó Severus con algo de duda.

―Bueno eres un Gryffindor ―comentó el fantasma sin añadir nada más pero Severus pudo notar que se contenía. Quizás traer a Black había sido una muy mala idea―. Y eres una persona especial. El sombrero debió decírtelo.

― ¿Esa es la razón por la cual los fantasmas, los cuadros...? ―Severus empezaba a preocuparse, esto estaba saliendo muy diferente de lo que creía.

―No todos nacen en la víspera de un 1 de Noviembre superando lo insuperable Severus Snape, no a menos que las cadenas de su pasado sean muy largas y gruesas ―De repente el cuarto se lleno de oscuridad y un frió innatural recorrió el cuerpo de Severus. El niño se levantó en el acto aterrorizado, aquello significaba...―. Por supuesto que sí, en este mundo no hay, ni en ningún otro mi joven amigo, simples y meras coincidencias sólo lo inevitable e inaplazable. Por eso te digo que no puedo creerlo, el viejo Merlín tenía razón, ese loco amante de los muggles...

El Barón, con una expresión enloquecida, se fue encima de él con toda la intención de poseerle. Severus nunca había vivido la posesión de un fantasma, especialmente porque no existían muchos que pudieran hacerlo, pero el Barón fue un mago poderoso en el pasado, por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Y allí estaba él, un niño indefenso, sumergido en esa materia semiviva, el frío le caló hasta los huesos, la magia ondeó fuertemente por el cuarto y le golpeó como una marea embravecida, su mente fue abierta de par en par mientras su cuerpo se entregaba a su captor.

Pero Severus no iba a caer sin dar pelea, el ataque mágico podía afectar su joven cuerpo pero su mente era un santuario poderoso y fuerte, el Barón podía decir lo que quisiera o estar intentado comprobar algo, a él no le importaba, lo quería fuera de su mente. Pero el Barón al notar la poderosa resistencia, presionó por entrar con más fuerza, en el choque de poderes el fantasma no pudo evitar dejar caer recuerdos y sensaciones tan vividas que Severus gritó con horror.

―_No lo entendéis Nightridge, es que acaso no podéis verlo tú tampoco, esto no es algo para que os riais... ―voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Voces desesperadas. _

― _¿Y cómo esperáis que no me ría y te crea, Príncipe de los Encantadores? ¿Así te llaman ahora no? ¿Acaso tu ego se ha dormido sobre tu razón? Merlín parad de decir sandeces, lo que me explicáis no goza de pies ni cabeza ―Un vivo Barón miraba a un mago adulto con sorna y negada preocupación. _

―_Pero sucederá Nightridge, escuchad mis palabras y grabadlas en tu mente porque sucederá. Hay caminos muy misteriosos en este mundo, la Madre Tierra actúa de formas inexplicables, tú lo sabéis, lo has percibido ¿Y la Muerte Nightridge? La Muerte es caprichosa y altanera. Escuchadme incrédulo, Morgana no va a parar hasta lograr su propósito. Y ya cuenta con ayuda para ello, lo sabéis, la habéis instruido ―replicó el otro mago con rabia y acusación. _

― _¿Pero es que habéis enloquecido Merlín? ―dijo enojado el Barón― Ocupad tu lugar mocoso y cuidad de tus palabras. Yo no le he enseñado a Morgana nada para que pueda hacer lo que decís. Reaccionad muchacho ―bajo el tono el mago mayor―, lo que pensáis nunca se podrá hacer realidad, el mundo no funciona de esa manera. La magia, negra o blanca, como la llaméis, no puede ir tan lejos. Te estáis torturando para nada, paranoias fruto de una fiebre de verano ―siguió negando el Barón. _

― _¿Tan débil creéis a Morgana Nightridge? ¿Tan inculto me creéis a mí? Desdichado soy entonces si no puedo contar con vos y me tratáis como un niño ―expresó desesperado el llamado Merlín ―Sabéis perfectamente, tanto como yo, que el odio la ha llevado a convocar sombras que no creí posibles. En el corazón de Avalón ha cavado una cueva cuya oscuridad dejará salir al mundo sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyada en entes que se han reunido con ella en la hoguera y vos lo sabéis, lo permitís y lo aceptáis ―le reprochó―. Pero hay más que magia allá afuera, Nightridge, os caerán desgracias a ti y a todo el mundo mágico por cubrir esta infamia. Estáis cegados, locos, tú y el Maestro, por esa ridícula idea de que los magos somos superiores. Lo que he visto... _

―_Hablad con Godric Gryffindor entonces mi querido demente, él es el único que podría compartir semejante opinión ―respondió airadamente el hombre mayor llevando su mano a la varita―. Hablad con él y traicionad a vuestro maestro por esa escoria. _

―_Callad. No tenéis ni idea de lo que me proponéis, ni de lo que decís, Gryffindor no es lo que parece, Morgana no es lo que parece ni siquiera el Maestro y ahora sé que tú tampoco ¡Oh desdichado de mi el saber y no poder hacer nada con ese conocimiento! _

― _¿De qué habláis Merlín? ¿Qué acosa tu alma de tal manera que tiembles de miedo o de locura? ―le rebatió ahora visiblemente afectado el viejo Barón―. Habláis como un paranoico que ve monstruos donde sólo habitan Boggarts, por la Magia, cierto es que Gryffindor es un hombre vigoroso y poco prudente, pero también es un mago más dispuesto a escuchar tus desvaríos sobre la magia de los muggles ―el despreció se pintó en la cara del Barón, Merlín se alejó mirando hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a su compañero consiente de estar luchado en una batalla perdida. _

―_Quizás sea cierto que he enloquecido Lord Nightridge, Barón de Sherfield, pedid a la Madre Tierra que sea demencia lo que me aqueja. Pero he de seguir con mi locura hasta el final. No espero que me entendáis Hermano, ni que veáis que mis miedos son más que simples desvaríos, no espero que alberguéis mis dudas sobre el futuro, ni que conozcáis los misterios que encierran Morgana, el Maestro o el mismo Gryffindor. Pido a todo ser divino que existe en cada nación que estás visiones sea tan sólo disparates como tú los llamas, que nunca salgan de mi mente para acosar a los hombres en la realidad. No obstante me enfrentaré a mis enemigos con saña y deseo de herirlos de muerte. Si he de condenar mi alma lo haré por algo que valga la pena. He recurrido a ti por ser el más cercano a Morgana después del Maestro, él no ha querido ayudarme pero repetidle mis palabras, él entenderá y quizás tú lo hagáis algún día y sepáis que habéis obrado mal. _

― _¡BASTA MERLÍN! Sed prudente hombre ridículo, vuelva a ti la cordura. No hay nada que temer, ni nada que decir, Morgana no sería tan tonta, ¿a que le tenéis miedo? A Duvan Borgia que es sólo un mocoso amante de la brujería, a Kaspian un perdedor oportunista sin nada más que su oro enterrado, a ese niño, esa bestia que no puede ver el sol sin quemarse, o es a ese muggle al que has nombrado hacedor de todo el mal amparado en esa cultura insana― Gritaba fuera de sí el Barón, pero Merlín se alejaba sin mirar atrás ―Id loco embustero, armad guerra con gigantes de aire. Es imposible Merlín. Imposible me oís. Viviré, moriré y pasarán los años y me burlaré de ti. _

Severus sintió que el Barón le abandonaba, pero el niño estaba borracho por la incredulidad y la fría locura de quien ha visto y sentido cosas indescriptibles, un vacio aterrador producto de una culpa a un nivel superior al que había vivido en su otra vida apareció en su pecho y creció atravesándolo. Entonces el espectro gimió aterradoramente, un gemido de dolor, rabia pero también de resignación, de alguien que no ha podido aceptar su destino. El niño sin saber cómo tomar todo lo que había visto y sentido, decidió por su salud, mental y física, que debía salir corriendo de allí, la cara del Barón había perdido su majestuosidad volviéndose un rostro lleno de demencia, el rostro de un hombre a punto de cometer homicidio.

Además no era sólo eso, el reencarnado mago sintió que algo muy dentro del gran castillo fue soltado en pos de él para castigarle por saber demasiado, así como el demoniaco perro que salía en ese libro de Sherlock Holmes que tanto le gustaba y que aterrorizaba al pobre Charles Baskerville, vio como una bestia negra y envuelta en llamas le perseguía como un augurio de muerte. Sin pensarlo y sin escuchar los gritos del Barón ni de nadie, Severus dio vueltas y vueltas, corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada sólo en huir de algo que no tenía forma. Hasta que le alcanzó.

― ¡SNIVELLUS! ¡SNIVELLUS! ¡SNAPE! ¡SEVERUS MALDICIÓN CÁLMATE!

― ¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME! ―Sirius apresó a su compañero en sus brazos quien se retorcía como si estuviera siendo torturado. Al final el chico pelinegro logró zafarse cayendo al piso y arrastrándose como si detrás de él hubiese un verdugo impecable. Sus ojos negros como la noche estaban velados por una sombra de terror que Sirius nunca había visto y que le impacto terriblemente. Sin embargo no se es un Black sólo por el apellido.

― _¡Flipendo in Veratis! ¡Ennervate in Santus!_ ―Cuando un mago joven es poseído por un fantasma poderoso, la magia del centro, joven e inexperto, es alterada de forma tan brutal que hay que desmayar a la persona o rechazar la magia externa en el poseído para que pueda siquiera recuperarse de esa experiencia tan fuerte. El hechizo _Flipendo in Veratis_ servía en esos casos, Severus terminó contra una de las paredes inconsciente mientras la magia iba destruyendo la influencia del Barón sobre él. Luego Sirius decidió despertarlo con un _Ennervate in Santus_ a manera que no sólo volviera a estar consciente sino que su mente fuera despejada de la locura momentánea.

― ¿QUÉ...? ¿BLACK? ―a pesar de todo Severus todavía estaba muy alterado.

―No, Dumbledore. Por supuesto que soy yo idiota ―Severus parpadeó sintiendo su cuerpo tiritar. Aquella era una mala broma―. ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Vas a dejar de gritar como una nena?

Pero Severus no dijo nada, su fiel lengua, afilada e inmisericorde estaba atada y amordazada detrás de su garganta, secuestrada por el pavor. Tampoco se levantó del suelo, en donde había ido a parar, pues sus piernas se había convertido en un amasijo gelatinoso que no podía sostenerle ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero lo peor es que a pesar de la inapropiada compañía no pudo evitar que por sus ojos lágrimas silenciosas se asomaran y raudas recorrieran sus mejillas enarboladas por la carrera. Su cuerpo pequeño no podía contener las sensaciones del Barón aunque el mismo Sirius Black lo estuviera viendo con estupefacción, aquellos sentimientos estaban tan calados en su cuerpo que se preguntó cómo podía el espectro arrastrar esas cadenas por mil años. El niño se estremeció de dolor y de duda sin saber qué esperar. El Barón era terco y negado a aceptar estar equivocado pero en el fondo era consciente de sus culpas.

―_...Entre Salazar y Godric había una delgada línea ignorada por todos, especialmente cuando separaron sus vidas por los caminos que escogieron, porqué toda luz necesita una oscuridad que le resalte al igual que toda sombra necesita una luz que la cree...―_

―_..._ _No todos nacen en la víspera de un 1 de Noviembre superando lo insuperable Severus Snape, no a menos que las cadenas de su pasado sean muy largas y gruesas no a menos que las cadenas de su pasado sean muy largas y gruesas...―_

―_...En el corazón de Avalón ha cavado una cueva cuya oscuridad dejará salir al mundo sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyada en entes que se han reunido con ella en la hoguera y vos lo sabéis, lo permitís y lo aceptáis...―_

―_...Pido a todo ser divino que existe en cada nación que estás visiones sea tan sólo disparates como tú los llamas, que nunca salgan de mi mente para acosar a los hombres en la realidad..._

_**¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda!**_

―_**Repetir una palabra no va darte la solución que necesitas.**_

_**¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda!**_

Severus sostenía su varita casi como un puñal. De hecho más que una varita sentía que llevaba un arma que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Un arma parlante.

_**¿Tú otra vez? ¿Quién Eres? ¿Merlín? ¿Morgana? Por... quien sea... ¿qué mierdas me está pasado?**_

―_**No soy ninguno de ellos. Ni sé que te está pasando. **_

_**¿Entonces quien eres y porque putas me escogiste? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Habla o te echaré a una hoguera. **_

―_**... ―silencio―... No lo sé...**_

_**¿Estás...?**_

― _**¿Burlándome? No. Lo único que sé es que he estado encerrado y dormido mucho tiempo hasta que tú me despertaste. Tú fuiste el que lllamaste. **_

― ¡Hey Snape, reacciona!

―Ya te oí no tienes que gritar ―la entereza volvió a Severus tan rápido como se fue. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto pero allí en medio de un pasillo desconocido, con Black dándole lata, no iba a poder solucionar nada.

―Pues no pareciera... ―pero Sirius no pudo decir nada. Un maullido se escuchó a lo lejos seguido de pasos. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que era de noche.

― _¡Tempus!_ ―la varita blanca se resistió todavía pero Severus no dio su brazo a torcer. Al final la hora apareció dibujada y Severus tomó a Black de un brazo, estaban por fuera del toque de queda.

_**Escúchame bien quien mierdas seas, quieras o no, eres mi varita o estás dentro de ella, tienes que obedecerme. **_

― _**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Estás sordo? Eres mí...**_

― _**¿Una varita? No. Y no te obedeceré porque quieras que lo haga. Hay una diferencia entre tener y deber. Incluso yo sé eso. **_

A pesar de ir discutiendo mentalmente con su varita (¡CON SU VARITA!), con la mente revuelta por los últimos acontecimientos y con Black prácticamente gritándole al oído Severus no dejaba entrever nada en su rostro. Tomando todos los atajos posibles arrastró a Black a la sala común rápido y sin duda.

_**Bien. Entonces te devolveré a Ollivander. Una varita que no obedece a su amo no sirve.**_

―_**Entonces debe ser muy triste ser una varita ¿No debería ser más inútil un amo que no pueda hacer obedecer a sus lacayos? **_

Severus se detuvo impactado, afortunadamente estaba cerca de la Dama Gorda, por lo que Black no notó su desconcertado rostro. El niño siguió indiferente hasta su sala común, en donde, predeciblemente, encontró a todos sus compañeros varones acampando en la chimenea.

―Por Merlín Sirius, Snape, estábamos a punto de buscarlos ¿qué les pasó? ―Severus le gruñó a Potter un nada y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio aprovechando el momento antes del interrogatorio.

_**¿Por qué yo?**_

―_**...― silencio de nuevo―No tengo ni idea. **_

_**El Barón, Lord Nightridge ¿Qué sabes de él?**_

―_**Nada. **_

_**¿Entonces qué demonios sabes?**_

―_**Qué me has llamado hace tiempo. Antes de que nos encontráramos en esa tienda. **_

Severus deseó con todas su fuerzas que sus compañeros le dejaran en paz para poder organizar su cabeza. Los recuerdos del Barón se difuminaban gracias a_Ennervate in Santus_ de Black, aunque estaba seguro que Lord Nightridge había cortado la conexión evitando que Severus pudiera saber más, excepto una cosa. Que Morgana le Fay había urdido algún tipo de plan imposible en el cual estaban involucrados su varita, Slytherin y un Borgia. Y Severus temía que más imposible no podía haber, el evitar la muerte de una persona y trasladarla a un nuevo mundo, existencia o lo que fuera. Si era así y ese asunto tenía que ver en lo que pasaba estaba en verdaderos problemas pero la pregunta ¿para qué hacer algo como eso?

― ¿Severus estás bien? ―se acercó Lupin con su cara preocupada. Black les había contado lo sucedido omitiendo un buen puñado de detalles.

―El Barón sanguinario. El fantasma de Slytherin ―murmuraba Potter sin darle crédito.

―Estoy bien, mi madre lo conoció cuando estudio aquí. Pensé que él sabía algo sobre la varita milenaria y fui a pedirle su ayuda, necesito dominarla bien.

―Pues no parecía que estuviera ayudándote. Intento poseerte y saliste corriendo como un cobarde, casi te mojas los pantalones.

―Hay horrores Black que no pueden ser vistos de frente ni por los más valientes ―Comentó ausente Severus, con su voz más calmada y los ojos llenos de oscuridad. Los cuatro niños se quedaron callados.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó tímidamente Pettigrew.

_**Dime espíritu de la varita Blanca ¿A qué has venido a este mundo? ¿Por qué no te encontré en el mío? ¿Hay algún destino prescrito para mí? Habla... **_

―_**No lo sé... ―silencio―. Pero recuerdo... recuerdo que nací en el fondo de un pozo oscuro donde no llegaba la luz, allí bajo la presión de los sedimentos y la oscuridad, no tenía ni idea de en que me había convertido. No era nada... Hasta que me llamaste. **_

_**¿Entonces soy yo quien te ha traído a la luz? ¿Quién te ha dado vida?**_

―_**... ―silencio―. Quizás.**_

_**Entonces obedéceme.**_

― _**¿Por qué?**_

―_**Porque te daré un nombre y un objetivo. Conviértete en mi espada.**_

― _**¿Para qué? **_

―Parece que tengo un pasado que enfrentar ―_**y un futuro que proteger.**_

― ¿Un pasado? ―le preguntó Lupin quien había escuchado los susurros de Severus con su odio de hombre lobo. Severus sacudió la cabeza. Los demás le miraban como si hubiera enloquecido.

―Esto es entre el Barón y yo. Aunque, tal vez sólo me estaba molestando, supongo que por ser un Gryffindor. Me hizo ver muchas cosas extrañas, estoy desvariando no me presten atención.

― ¡Por supuesto que te engañó idiota! Es el fantasma de Slytherin ¿qué esperabas? ―le increpó Potter―. ¿Qué te iba ayudar por qué sí? Hombre y yo que pensé que eras inteligente.

― ¿Pero es que todos los Slytherin tiene que andar molestándonos sin importar que sólo seamos niños?

―Por supuesto que no les importa Lupin ―bufó James―. Esas serpientes son de lo peor, tramposas y peligrosas. De verdad que eres ingenuo Snape.

―Bueno pero ya estás bien. Por cierto él no sabrá sobre lo de... tú sabes ―preguntó Pettigrew.

―No, no le había contado sobre el ataque y no dije nada más sobre eso.

―Entonces nuestro plan sigue en pie. Menos mal que Sirius estaba contigo, realmente te has salvado de una Snape ―se siguió burlando James. El niño de lentes miró a Sirius para guiñarle en complicidad pero el muchacho estaba muy serio―. ¿He, Sirius? ―ambos habían decidido hacer una tregua con Snape, pero eso no quería decir que lo iba a dejar de molestar.

― ¿Uhmm? ¿Qué?

―Estás muy serio ―Sirius no dijo nada inmediatamente y el aire tranquilo escapó de la habitación. El alto muchacho vio a Severus con esas miradas que traspasan.

_**Por lo menos esa parte ha salido bien. **_

―_**Eres una persona muy retorcida.**_

_**Lo dices tú quien ha nacido de la oscuridad. ¿Por cierto vas a ayudarme?**_

―_**No. Nunca he sido nada ni he tenido nada que perder. Para que complicarme siendo tu espada, ser nada es mejor. Si eso no es la felicidad absoluta entonces no sé que es. **_

Severus sonrió en sus adentros, reconociendo ese pensamiento Nihilista.

_**Eso es sólo cobardía. **_

―Black esta serio por lo que le dije al Barón y porque desconfía de mi ―las reacciones fueron tal y como las esperaba. Black se sorprendió de que reconociera la verdad, Potter miró a su compañero buscando una explicación. Lupin alzó una ceja entre la duda y las ganas de ser discreto. Pettigrew puso cara de lelo―. He vivido en el mundo Muggle desde que nací, he crecido como un niño normal que no sabía nada de la magia hasta un día hace unos 4 años. Cuando lo descubrí mis padres insistieron en que no hay nada raro en mí y yo mismo me he convencido de ello. Pero desde que entré en el mundo mágico parece que todo está de cabeza.

― ¿Pero eso a quien le sorprende? ―opinó Pettigrew sorprendiendo al mismo Severus―. No es como si no sé te notará que eres diferente a los demás. Tienes un gato negro ―Los otros cuatro niños parpadearon confundidos preguntándose si habría que llevar a Pettigrew al ala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo. El gordito rodó los ojos―. Los gatos mágicos negros están en otra esfera. Pueden ser comunes en el mundo muggle y tener mala fama pero los gatos mágicos sólo son negros si son gatos de Freya.

Ante la ignorancia de sus compañeros, incluido dos Sangre Pura, Pettigrew consideró que eso era nefasto. ¿Cómo no saber algo tan básico?

―Freya era conocida como la diosa nórtica del amor y la curación. Obviamente eso no era verdad, ella era una bruja muy poderosa especialista en pociones, es por eso que los muggles creen que los gatos negros son símbolos de brujería. Los gatos de Freya eran todos gatos negros que ella misma había criado con grandes cantidades de alimento seleccionado, plantas, pájaros, ratones blancos, un sin número de serpientes y otras criaturas pequeñas. Al principio eran de color pardo o cobrizo, pero poco a poco ganaron un pelaje negro brillante gracias a las flores de Silvana, supongo que sabes que son Snape.

Severus se quedó allí mirando a Pettigrew como si fuera un extraterrestre. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que había entrado a una dimensión desconocida, ésta había desaparecido en ese instante.

―Las flores de Silvana tiene un gran contenido mágico gracias a que crecen en la copa de Pinos de Silvano negros ―continuó Pettigrew confundiendo la estupefacción de sus compañeros con interés―. Hay pocas reservas en el mundo, pero todas son hogares de muchas criaturas mágicas incluida dragones, por lo cuales son abonados por muchas especies mágicas. El punto es que los gatos mágicos de color negro son animales muy extraños y poderosos mágicamente hablando, y no son dados a fungir como animales domésticos a menos que su amo sea muy poderoso, como los Fénix o los Basilisco o...

―Entendimos tu punto... pero hay un montón de gatos negros por allí ―dijo Black no muy seguro. La mayoría de gatos que vivían en Inglaterra eran mitad Kneazle y de color pardo.

―No, en el mundo muggle hay muchos gatos negros, son pequeños y no muy peludos. Y no les gusta estar cerca de la magia a menos que se críen desde pequeños. Incluso así se escapan y se va por allí sin regresar. De todas formas es obvio que Hades es un gato de Freya, sólo tienes que mirarlo. Y es un gato devoto a Snape, por lo tanto debes ser un mago muy poderoso ―El gigantesco Hades, acurrucado en su canasta de dormir los miró con aparente indiferencia. Estaba tenso por la espera pero al ver a su amo con todas sus partes logró calmarse para empezar a acicalarse.

―Espera quieres decir que todos los magos con un gato negro son magos muy poderos.

― ¿Cuantos magos has visto con gatos negros así de grandes? ―respondió Pettigrew a James quien estaba que alucinaba.

―Pues... la verdad creo que nunca, pero eso es porque la mayoría prefiere a los Kneazle.

―No, Pettigrew tiene razón Potter, ahora que lo pienso de verdad los gatos negros son muy raros en el mundo mágico, de hecho Hades es el primero al que veo cerca de un mago en mi vida.

―Bueno pero un Fénix o un Basilisco tienen habilidades ¿qué puede hacer éste gato como para que lo compares con ellos? ―preguntó agresivamente Black.

―Bueno además de ser más grande que la mayoría de gatos ―empezó Pettigrew con voz de experto ―. Sus uñas pueden rasgar casi cualquier cosa y una herida producida por ellas es muy dolorosa. Son muy inteligentes, tanto que pueden entender nuestro idioma, también son buenos mensajeros y pueden tirar grandes pesos, Hades va a crecer más y llegará a ser tan fuerte como para tumbar una animal grande. Por cierto sus ojos pueden ver en la oscuridad como si fuera la luz del día, y pueden ver auras mágicas entre otras cosas. También pueden inducir en una ilusión o sueño, pueden hacer que la gente se olvide de cosas incluso pueden hechizar algunos animales más débiles para que hagan lo que ellos quieran y...

―Wow, wow, espera Pettigrew, eso son muchas habilidades. Y como es que no hay una regulación para tener un gato negro o prohibiciones sobre ellos ―preguntó Lupin quien se hallaba incomodo. Se suponía que la única criatura mágica en esa habitación era él.

―Bueno, uno, son muy escasos. Dos, no lo hacen a propósito, su magia es muy poderosa por eso necesitan un mago fuerte como amo. Para eclipsar su poder. Tienes que tener un aura mágica muy fuerte y...

―Y ser un demente para creerte todas esas bobadas ―le atajó Black antes que siguiera dando lata―. De todas formas ese no es el punto. Le dijiste al Barón que "lo habías hecho" "le he escuchado"¿qué mierdas has hecho Snape?

Severus miró ausentemente a Black. No tenía idea de esas historias sobre los gatos negros, en sus recuerdos los gatos mágicos eran escasos en ese color y sabía algo sobre la bruja Freya, aun así ver a Peter Pettigrew explicado algo con tantos detalles le había asustado más que ser poseído por un fantasma arrepentido. Bueno casi.

―Me refería a la varita. El Barón me había dicho que no podía controlarla a menos que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, que tenía que sincronizarme o algo así. Digamos que he logrado avances siguiendo sus consejos.

―_**Una mentira apropiada y descarada.**_

_**¡Cállate! Si no vas a ayudar no critiques. Aunque no importa, al final lograré dominarte. **_

―_**Eres bastante arrogante.**_

_**Seguro de mi mismo y de lo que deseo. Quizás tú no quieras ser nada y no tener nada, pero yo ya soy alguien y tengo muchas cosas que perder.**_

―_**...―silencio―. Eso es...**_

Pero Severus no pudo seguir discutiendo con su varita o lo que fuera aquella voz interna que sentía cuando la tenía en la mano. Había logrado mantenerla consigo girándola entre sus dedos como si fuera una manía, hasta ahora toda su actuación estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso con la intervención inesperada del Barón o la larga explicación de Pettigrew. No podía arruinarlo en el último momento.

―Dijiste que lo hiciste, dos veces, no sonaba como sólo practicar ―le imputó Black sin creerse sus palabras. Pero Severus ya estaba preparado.

―No puedo explicarlo claramente ni tengo una idea final pero creo que todos aquí sabemos a qué me refiero. La primera vez logré conectarme con mi varita fue en Encantamientos, todos sabemos cómo terminó. Luego en la pelea, recuerdo habérselo dicho al Barón, si estabas allí espiándome debiste haberme escuchado.

―No me creas tan idiota. Estabas hablando en clave, en muy pocas palabras, ninguno de los dos estaba siendo completamente sincero, sabías que estaba allí.

― ¿Y cómo podría saber eso? ¿Crees que tengo ojos en la espalda? Pero tienes razón en algo, sabía que podías seguirme pero estaba seguro de perderte. De todas formas como quieres que diga más sobre esta varita, no tengo ni idea de cómo decirlo y tampoco es como si pudiera ir por allí diciéndole todo.

―Eso es ridículo Snape ―intervino Potter―. Te arriesgaste a ir a hablar con el Barón pero no confiabas en él. Eso suena contradictorio.

―No, suena como alguien que ha tratado con un Slytherin Potter. El Barón se interesó en mí y yo quería sacarle provecho, aunque sabía que probablemente quería algo a cambio.

―Pero porque no preguntarle a otra persona ―meditó Lupin. Sirius frunció el ceño.

―Le preguntaste sobre Merlín, los cuadros, los fantasmas, él dijo algo sobre eso. No eres el único que ha tratado con Slytherins. Nos quieres hacer creer que él era tu mejor opción y que sólo fuiste un ingenuo. Estas ocultando algo.

― ¿Entonces cuál es el punto de preguntarme todo esto, Black? ―comenzó Severus su diatriba planeada―. Sí ya lo sabes todo sobre mí y sobre lo que hago entonces ¿para qué preguntas? ¿Para qué me sigues? ¿Para qué estás tan pendiente de mí? Desde que nos conocimos me has tratado como una persona sospechosa ¿qué quieres? ¿Pruebas? Bien habla con alguien, con la profesora McGonagall o con el director y diles que has descubierto que soy un lobo con piel de oveja.

―No me creas tan tonto Snape, no voltees las cosas para evadir mis preguntas y hacerme ver como el malo.

― ¿Te estás escuchando idiota? Estaba preocupado por mi varita, por no saber nada de ella, todo el mundo lo sabe. Además sacaste el tema unos minutos antes, me preguntaste si serviría en un duelo ¿crees que no sé que las demás casas me miran agresivamente? No, Black, yo soy el que no es idiota. Sé leer perfectamente entre líneas, necesitaba saber sobre mi varita y necesitaba saberlo ya antes que hipócritas como tú decidieran saltarme a la yugular.

― ¿Estás diciendo que yo te obligue a ir donde el Barón? ¿Qué te he amenazado? ―se erizó Sirius. James y los demás sólo los veían de un lado a otro.

―No necesariamente, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y él las tenía. ¿Y qué me podría importar que me siguieras, con la cabeza llena de tantos problemas? Mi varita ha reaccionado dos veces de manera extraña, de alguna manera he logrado algo pero no puedo controlarlo.

―Ahora no puedes controlarla. Mentiras, crees que no sé sobre lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Nott ―Severus sintió un apretón en el estomago y evitó mirar a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Tenía la sospecha que alguno de ellos hablaría pero sabía muy bien quien lo había echado al agua.

―Hey Black yo no te he dicho eso con la intención... ―intentó aclarar Lupin.

―No seas hipócrita Lupin. Desde ese día has querido decirlo, decir lo que Black esta insinuando. Bien, pues ya está, esta es la verdad: Resulta que soy la reencarnación de un Mago Oscuro, en mi vida pasada era un malnacido malvado y torturador, por eso tengo tanto poder y soy tan cruel.

―_**Eso es verdad.**_

_**¡Cállate! **_

―Bueno, bueno, no nos ofusquemos ¿quieren? ―trató de mediar James―. Mira Snivellus, he... Snape. Voy a ser sincero ya que hablamos de esto. Tú no me caes bien. No creo que debas estar en Gryffindor, eres misterioso, cobarde y farsante, no pareces nada valiente ni admirable y además no eres una santa paloma, el hecho de que hayas propuesto esa venganza tan... Slytherin deja mucho que desear ―la sinceridad brutal de Potter era aplastante―. Pero incluso yo puedo ver que sientes devoción por tu amigos muggles, no puedo decir si serás o no un mago oscuro pero eso me hace darte el beneficio de la duda. Aun así no me caes bien.

Severus lo miró sin poder creer su desfachatez. Pero por lo menos había conseguido que Potter enumerara su disgusto hacía él dos años antes y parecía que tenía una mejor opinión que el Potter anterior. El chico de lentes miró al más alto.

―Tú y yo nos conocimos antes de venir a Hogwarts. Desde ese momento supe que eras alguien a quien no podría tolerar, eres muy diferente a mí y digas lo que digas sé que estas ocultando algo. No confío en ti ni en nada de lo que digas, pueda que sea un Black y que mis relaciones familiares sean de las peores pero por eso sé que no eres lo que aparentas. Sea lo que sea que estas planeando yo lo impediré Snivellus.

Severus apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. La fría y acerada convicción de Sirius Black, sobre la calidad de su alma era dolorosa pero ahora no tan punzante. Severus había pagado con sangre y dolor todos sus pecados y ya no sentía remordimientos por ellos; ya no estaba solo en un mundo en donde nadie lo apreciaba, la pequeña banda de la amistad que llevaba en su brazo era una muestra de ello. El niño se viró a Lupin.

―Bueno... yo no sé qué decirte. No es que no me caigas bien, sabes que no es así, sólo que... eres muy misterioso. Mira desde ese día algo en ti no me inspira confianza, pero no es que... creo que deberías hablar de eso con alguien mayor ―Lupin no pudo plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras. Por primera vez tenía amigos, compartía con otra gente sin que ellos le rehuyeran por temor, no quería dañar eso―. Mira yo no sé porque das esa impresión, pero siento que te escondes capa tras capa, no se puede juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo, pero tampoco se puede esperar toda la vida a que la persona se dé a conocer sin sospechar que esconde algo ¿me entiendes?

No. Y Pettigrew tampoco entendía como todo había terminado en esa plática tan extraña. Era como si estuvieran haciendo un juicio a Snape. A él no le gustaba buscarle 5 patas al gato, pero le parecía que sus compañeros estaban pensando demasiado.

―Pues yo creo que todos ustedes están exagerando ―Severus se sorprendió de la vehemencia con la que lo defendía Pettigrew, aunque menguó al verse como el centro de atención de los chicos―. Bueno... es decir... no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

―No me sorprende que no lo entiendas Pettigrew ―se burló Black.

―Pues a mí me sorprende que él lo entienda mejor que ustedes ―le espetó Severus a sus otros compañeros agarrado la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca―. La niña que me hizo esta pulsera es hija de una lesbiana. Su madre esta casada con otra mujer, así que todo el mundo veía en ella algo malo. Pero ella sólo quería agradarles, tener amigos; pero todos la miraban sospechosamente como si fueran moralmente superiores a ella porque tenían un padre y una madre. ¿Así que me pregunto si ustedes se creen mejores que yo por ser hijos de magos, si ven en mi alguien indigno de llevar la magia porque no comparto su misma cultura?

― ¿COMO TE...?

―Eres un Black. Yo no confío en ti por eso. Suena simple ¿no? ―empezó Severus con su sicología inversa y un tono de voz burlón―. Tu familia es una de las familias más oscuras de Inglaterra, magos oscuros llenos de ira hacia los muggles como mi padre ¿cómo sé que no eres un Sangre Pura xenófobo, tratando de parecer una buena persona? Ambos somos Gryffindor pero aunque trates de ocultarlo yo "sé" que tienes algo sospechoso. Por otro lado Potter tampoco me inspira confianza, hablas de ser un héroe Gryffindor pero andas con un Black, eres el hijo único de una familia Sangre Pura, te comportas como un niño mimado...

―Lo siento Snivellus pero a mí no me importa lo que tengas que decir de mí ―por primera vez James Potter se veía enojado.

―Bueno a mi tampoco Potter, pero duele ¿no? Que la gente te mire por encima sin verte realmente ―dijo Severus con su voz más dura―. Pues a mí no me importan sus nombres ni sus apellidos Black, pero no comparto su odio y sus ideas preconcebidas sobre los Slytherin porque mi madre es una. Y perdóname la vida por no parecer un Gryffindor tal y como lo esperas Potter pero ello no podría importarme menos. ¿Qué no debes juzgar algo sin conocerlo? ¿Y yo que sé de ti Lupin? Si hablas menos que yo ¿Creen que saben todo de mi? Bueno pues no saben algo: No me interesa lo que piensen un par de extraños, sobre lo que me convertiré o sobre lo que soy, menos si tienen pinta de ser unos hipócritas que ven la paja en el ojo del otro sin ver la suya propia.

Severus se fue al baño con cara de estar más que indignado dejando a sus compañeros más callados que una tumba. Una vez la puerta fue cerrada se vio tentado a reírse al escuchar la explosión predecible de Black ¿Qué mierdas había sido ese discurso al final? ¿Y la cara de los idiotas? ¿Cómo si hubiera herido profundamente su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor? Bien se quedaría allí un tiempo para darles tiempo para pensar y torturarse.

La idea había surgido al darse cuenta que no podía fingirse todo un Gryffindor y comportarse como un idiota irresponsable para manipular a sus compañeros. Cuando se presentó el problema de Nott, lo primero que saltó fue su instinto Slytherin antes que pudiera pensar en alguna "broma divertida", por lo cual agradarles por humorista no era una opción, no era tan farsante. Incluso con los cambios de su nueva vida, Severus valoraba mucho su yo actual, así seco y sarcástico. Pero la verdad necesitaba hacerse un hueco en Gryffindor de cara a la guerra y el futuro, necesitaba ser aceptado y respaldado adaptando su personalidad lo más que pudiera, en eso sus notas y su lucha en la copa de casas, por más que le doliera, eran buenas opciones, pero con Black y Potter siempre hostigando o decididos a hacerle la vida imposible, a pesar de ser un compañero de casa, Severus iba a tener muchos problemas para mantener cierta imagen carismática. Una cosa es tener los enemigos en el otro lado, pero en la misma casa era un problema mayor.

Por otro lado era una buena prueba para sentirse seguro sobre Lupin y Pettigrew. Para ser sincero ninguno de los dos le generaba confianza, Pettigrew parecía admirarle y seguirle pero ante la presión del grupo era evidente que lo traicionaría en cualquier momento, Lupin... Lupin era el más falso de los dos, tanto que Severus apenas podía creer que fuera la misma persona que había conocido en su otra vida. Claro que Lupin, o por lo menos eso esperaba, terminaría por volverse fiel a aquellos que le brindaran su amistad a pesar de su "pequeño problema" lo cual era una carta a su favor.

De todas formas Black no era tan fácil de convencer, una vez encasillaba a alguien en un concepto sacárselo requería muchos golpes y toda su habilidad intelectual, Potter por otro lado podía ser más tranquilo pero su cerebro no procesaba bien los conceptos de individualidad, por eso compartía todo con el pelmazo ese. Además, gruñó Severus, estaba Lily, a pesar de que eran niños Potter presentaría en unos años una fuerte inclinación por la pelirroja que los haría rivales en algún momento. Por eso había pensado en hacerles probar un poco de su medicina, aunque no fueran el Black y el Potter que le había hecho tragar hiel en el pasado.

¿Cuántas veces no hicieron lo imposible por hacerlo ver como un agente del mal frente a Lily? Y lo peor ¿cuántas veces no se lo creyó? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que les estaba dando gusto, transformándose en el hombre que ellos decían que sería? Obviamente Severus había sido débil en el pasado, dejándose moldear por gente que ni valía la pena. Su padre, los Merodeadores, sus compañeros, el Señor Tenebroso. Todo el mundo quería opinar sobre quién era él, menos el mismo. Ridículo. Pues que se jodieran porque él sería quien quisiera y al que no le gustara que lo demandara.

―_**Entonces estas decidido a ser la victima esta vez.**_

_**No para nada. Pero un poco de doble moral no envenena. Cursi y todo, esas palabras eran ciertas, la necedad de Black me hundirá sino la controlo bien, no necesito un espía en mi propia habitación estos siete años. Por eso he montado un gran espectáculo para ganarme la confianza de los Gryffindor o por lo menos su admiración. **_

―_**Suenas como ese hombre en quien tanto piensas. **_

_**Créeme que no es así. Él era mucho más violento, no le importaba si lo que decía era cierto o no, simplemente quería que le temieran ¿Pero a quien le importa? Estoy dispuesto a todo por ganar. **_

― ¿Snape estás bien? ―escuchó la voz asustada de Pettigrew. Si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que el chico estaba asustado por él y no por verse rodeado y minoría.

―Sí ―Severus se dio un baño rápido y salió con su careta más indiferente hacía su cama en donde Pettigrew lo esperaba con Hades en sus piernas. La cara torturada de Lupin fue lo primero que encontró en su periferia. Potter estaba en su cama, con Black a su lado, tenía cara de tener un palo en el c***, Severus se felicitó por quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre traía. Mientras Black le veía directamente con esa mirada penetrante que Severus sabía sólo les dirigía a sus enemigos.

―Severus... ―comenzó Lupin quien estaba en el medio de los dos grupos. En los últimos días, mientras planeaban su venganza se había llevado bien con los dos Sangre Puras y en cierta forma sabía que sería más fácil estar con ellos que con el ingenuo de Peter o el misterioso pelinegro. No es que estuviera escogiendo a sus amigos por conveniencia, pero él era un hombre lobo, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

―Está bien Lupin. Terminaré la poción y no volveremos a tocar el tema, puedes hacer lo que quieras después de eso me da igual ―cortó Severus por las buenas. Lupin era, de los tres, el más difícil de manipular, su doble moral llegaba a niveles inusuales o más bien tenía doble personalidad, opuestas y difíciles de lidiar. Así que para evitar que el "lobo" lo descubriera lo mejor era enojarlo.

―Bien como quieras ―le espetó Lupin visiblemente afectado sin sorprender al muchacho pelinegro.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

En los días siguientes, la situación no cambio, todo lo contrario la tensión aumentaba con el tiempo entre los varones de primer año de Gryffindor. La idea de ser traicionado por sus compañeros y ser denunciado a algún profesor por hacer pociones ilegales pasó por la cabeza de Severus, pero lo bueno de estar en medio de todos esos Gryffindor es que ese no era un peligro, si Severus hubiese cosechado el mismo plan en Slytherin ya estaría expulsado. Además hacer eso sería lo mismo que darle la razón, comportándose como él esperaba de parte de "Sangres Puras" como ellos. Aquello fastidiaba enormemente a Sirius quien odiaba que lo compararan con algún miembro de su familia, de todas formas Severus ya tenía un plan B por si se presentaba algún problema, lazos de confianza no es lo que los unía en ese momento precisamente.

Sonaba un poco triste para el pelinegro volver a vivir esas experiencias de mascaras y caras dobles, por un segundo pensó que realmente podía formar amistades verdaderas en este nuevo Hogwarts, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que estas eran efímeras si se hacían a base de mentiras. Afortunadamente con Jo, Niel y Lou había entablado una amistad antes de saber que era un mago y una reencarnación, pero sabía que algún día esos secretos le pasarían factura.

Pero con su grupo en Hogwarts, tal y como había pensado, apenas había tropezado con una pequeña piedra (bueno quizás no tan pequeña) y todo se había ido al garete. Mientras Pettigrew estaba dudoso y Lupin enojado, las niñas estaban desconcertadas, McDonald fue la primera en decir "te lo dije, juntarse con Black y Potter era una mala idea", Severus decidió hacerle caso la próxima vez y se sintió aliviado de tener una aliada a pesar de no haberle contado nada en concreto. Por otro Lily no sabía que opinar y Severus prefirió no decirle nada, la Lily de su mundo sería menos ambivalente y le daría un consejo acertado, pero esta Lily parecía saber menos de amigos que él y eso ya era mucho decir. Además nadie sabía porque habían peleado realmente.

Para su fortuna, y en falta de una amiga, Severus tenía dos. En el pasado había aguantado en silencio muchas situaciones desagradables en busca de sus metas pero ahora no era necesario, sin poder evitarlo lo había plasmado en las cartas que afortunadamente salían directo a sus amigos y su madre no revisaba. En ellas hablaba de la molestia que sentía por ser odiado o buscado en su nuevo colegio sólo por ser buen estudiante y lo hacía en ese tono indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

Joane escribió palabras muy rudas, por las cuales Severus pensaba preguntar, una vez volviera en navidad, no la habían dejado sola en Cross, a manos de Walker, para que se pervirtiera. Louise fue mucho más práctica, diciéndole que debía aprovecharse de cualquiera antes de que se aprovecharan de él, si tenía problemas con alguien que se vengara y si quería ella le daba uno que otro consejo. Severus tembló frente a la lista de "venganzas" que la pelirroja anexó, pero las guardó de todas formas. Niel, su único amigo varón, había sido el más recatado y acertado diciéndole que no le diera más importancia de la que tenía ¿cómo había podido ver a través de sus palabras y saber que sentía realmente? No tenía idea, eso de tener un amigo era una cosa complicada. Pero eso no fue lo más desconcertante.

Severus había recibido una carta de Christopher Walker.

El muy ******* había pillado a Joane hablando sobre las cartas y le había preguntado cómo podía comunicarse con él. Ella en vez de negarlo todo o darle un golpe en la cabeza para que el bastardo no se acordara, se lo contó todo con pelos y señales. Tan ofuscada estaba que terminó diciéndole que Severus estaba teniendo problemas de convivencia. Severus soportó la lectura esperando ver alguna de las estupideces habituales de Walker pero el niño le sorprendió.

_Tus amigos estaban muy enojados, aunque cada uno haya reaccionado a su manera creo que se sienten verdaderamente indignados (en serio Sloan daba miedo). Bueno yo sé lo importante que es hacerse un lugar en la sociedad, pero una cosa es tener una posición y otra es tener amistades de verdad. Quizás por eso sea más fácil no tener amigos en ciertos sitios sino compañeros o colaboradores que puedas manejar sin sentirte culpable o que sentimientos se interpongan. Por cierto te he mandado una cajas de dulces que preparó mi madre, ojala podamos seguir hablando por este medio. _

Severus miró la carta seguro de que podía lanzarle un _incendio_ sin que su varita se negara a su solicitud. Pero tenía que reconocer que las palabras escritas allí no carecían de sentido aunque era un poco perturbador que alguien tan joven como Christopher Walker tuviera tan claro ese principio de negocios. Pero no era extraño, Walker era el heredero de una gran fortuna y de un imperio, no podía ser de otra forma. Aun así se sentía molesto, esperaba librarse del mocoso Walker una vez estuviera en Hogwarts y ahora resultaba que sabía donde mandarle cartas. Desesperante. 

―Vaya ¿cartas de tus admiradoras? ―la pequeña tregua entre los jóvenes Gryffindor estaba oficialmente terminada, al igual que la poción. Severus no tenía tiempo, si las cosa no explotaban rápido antes de que concluyera la semana iba a quedar en mala posición.

―No. Es un compañero de mi anterior escuela―respondió Severus guardando su correspondencia. Irónicamente, leerlas en el desayuno a la vista de todos era más seguro.

― ¡Joder también tienes admiradores hombres! ―dijo en voz muy alta Potter.

―Para nada. Tengo muchos amigos en el mundo muggle ―No mucha gente caería en ese truco, pero Black era más orgulloso que inteligente. Severus había estado hundiendo los botones adecuados para que su paciencia se fuera de paseo.

― ¿Y por qué no te quedaste en él? ―respondió virulentamente. Lo hizo porque le molestaba Snape pero la gente alrededor pensó otra cosa, el silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor los delataba. Aquello casi hizo reír a Severus de satisfacción. Una parte de él quería hacerse la víctima y hundir a Black para siempre, pero recordó que el plan no era ese.

―Lo pensé, pero soy un mago eso no es algo que puedas ignorar.

Todo tipo de historias pululaban por la casa de los Leones, todas eran tan diversas y exageradas que nadie sabía que creer a pesar de hacerse los indiferentes, pero todos sabían que entre los varones de primer año había una especie de confrontación. Por supuesto Snape era el centro de toda la batalla. Severus seguía con su exención en las clases prácticas y recibía un curso aparte para mejorar el control que tenía sobre su varita, por ahora no era capaz de manejarla ni a un 50% pero la etiqueta del preferido de Hogwarts ya corría por allí. La idea de que había una guerra entre los dos Sangre Pura y Snape por el origen muggle del padre de Severus ya estaba en boca de todos, obviamente Severus no había afirmado nada (aunque si había contribuido a que se creyera eso) pero no se esforzaba en negarlo.

El pelinegro sabía que las posibilidades de convertirse en un paría, si las cosas no eran efectivamente controladas, eran muy altas, tanto Potter como Black tenían mucho más carisma que él, pero como siempre la ironía de la vida se hacía presente. A pesar de que no le importaba lo que las otras casas tuvieran que decir sobre el asunto incluso en ellas se hablaba a dos bandos, uno de su lado y otro en contra. Sirius y James cada día estaban más ofuscados con su compañero y mucho más al darse cuenta que no todo el mundo opinaba como ellos y lo veían como una víctima. El plan perfecto del tramposo Snivellus, como le decía Black, estaba rindiendo frutos haciendo que incautos cayeran en la trampa y pensaran que esa serpiente disfrazada de león era el pobre perjudicado, cuando ellos no había dicho nada sobre la familia del grasoso murciélago. El alboroto en Gryffindor era tal que McGonagall se sentía tentada a intervenir, pero prefería que sus perfectos se encargaran de cualquier contrariedad. Obviamente Severus hizo fiesta de ello.

Claudius McLaggen era un calco de su hijo Comarc McLaggen. Prepotente y altivo, este chico de sexto había sido uno de los precursores de Potter y Black, claro que McLaggen tenía una debilidad que Severus planeaba usar y era la chica que había hablado con él en su primer día. No recordaba cómo se llamaba, Amy, Anne o algo así, pero como todas las niñas mayores la chica sentía una debilidad por el pobre e inofensivo Severus. No fue muy difícil hacer que el chico, segundo al mando en el equipo de Quidditch, estuviera de su lado con tal de impresionar a la chica que le gustaba, teniendo en cuenta lo prepotentes que pueden llegar a ser los Sangre Pura sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba de tiempo que Severus había instalado en Gryffindor estallara.

―Oye Black deja de regar tus pensamientos puristas. Gryffindor es una casa honorable ¿por qué no te devuelves tú a Slytherin si tanto te disgusta estar con Snape? ―fue como un directo a la cara. Sirius no pudo decir nada.

― ¡Cállate McLaggen! Tú eres el primero en hablar mal de otros por su ascendencia ―saltó el capitán de Quidditch que sentía una predilección por sus jóvenes promesas―. Además que haces metiéndote en asuntos de niños.

_**Tic toc tic toc**_

―Yo nunca he hecho algo como eso, además esto no es un asunto de niños Robinson. Black ya se esta pasando de la raya.

_**Tic toc tic toc**_

―Mentiroso ―contestó un Nacido Muggle más por allá―. Yo si te he visto hablar de los nacidos muggles, no seas hipócrita, muchos Gryffindor los hacen. Black no es el primero.

_**Tic toc tic toc**_

―Un momento yo no... ―consiguió decir Sirius por fin.

― ¿Tú no qué? ―le increpó la chica Amy, Anne, como sea ―No sé si McLaggen ha hablado mal de alguien o no, pero yo nunca lo he hecho, mientras que tu pequeño estás haciendo quedar mal a nuestra casa molestando a Snape, quien no te ha hecho nada malo.

_**Tic toc tic toc**_

―Hey ¿cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? Que no pueden ver que Snape los tiene engañados a todos.

―Basta Potter no seas grosero con nuestros mayores ―intervino Severus donde correspondía dejando callado al chico de lentes―. Gracias por sus palabras apoyo pero nuestra pelea no tiene nada que ver...

_**Tic toc tic toc... ¡Estalla! ¡Estalla! ¡Estalla! ¡Estalla!**_

― ¡CÁLLATE! ESTOY HARTO DE TI SNIVELLUS, YO NO SOY COMO LOS IDIOTAS DE MI FAMILIA. ESO DE LA SANGRE ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO, ME DA IGUAL QUE TU ESTÚPIDO PADRE SEA UN MUGGLE ―Sirius se paró molesto viendo rojo, su sangre bombeó hacía su cara, la bilis le subió a la boca. Los profesores y los otros alumnos estaban mirando sorprendidos. Sus primas Slytherin le miraron aterradas, aquello iba a traer repercusiones al menor. En ese momento James aprovechó para calmarlo diciéndole que no podía hacer un escándalo en pleno comedor, pero Sirius estaba fuera de sí―. YO SIMPLEMENTE NO TE SOPORTO MURCIÉLAGO GRASIENTO, PUEDES ENGAÑAR A OTROS PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ERES UN MANIPULADOR, LAMBISCÓN, POCO HOMBRE...

― ¿Quieres probarlo Black? ―Sirius fijó su atención por primera vez desde que su genio había explotado. La voz de Severus podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno, el pelinegro le miraba sin miedo a los ojos, una expresión aterradora y un guante negro en mano―. Mucho te he aguantado pero esto es intolerable ―para horror de McGonagall, que apenas y pudo llegar antes que el guante callera enfrente de Sirius Black, Severus había sellado su petición de duelo poniendo su varita encima del guante.

― _**¿Por qué se ha quedado todos callados?**_

_**Le he pedido un duelo mágico. Cuando un mago se siente insultado a tal punto, especialmente en público como lo ha hecho él, saca un guante y coloca su varita encima de él, eso es una petición formal de un duelo que sólo puede ser aceptada o rechazada. Claro que es una práctica arcaica pero todavía en vigencia y debe llenar un montón de condiciones que me he encargado de cumplir. **_

― _**¿Por qué quieres pelear con él si eres tú el que lo ha llevado a insultarte?**_

_**¿Acaso no es obvio? La única manera de neutralizar a Sirius Black es que me respete, él y yo nunca seremos amigos. El nunca confiará en mí. Para él yo representó lo que más odia, un Slytherin. Black huye de su familia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, ser un Gryffindor es sólo una excusa. Pero sigue siendo un niño impresionable. **_

― ¡SEÑOR SNAPE, SEÑOR BLACK! ―al grito de McGonagall le siguió un rugir de murmullos. Pero Sirius no los escuchó, en menos de cinco minutos debía responder, él era un Sangre Pura sabía perfectamente que se había mentido en una buena.

―Bien acepto. ―y el chico puso su varita encima sin siquiera dudarlo.

_**Joder, Black es ridículamente predecible.**_

― _**¿Por qué te sientes tan confiado? ¿Crees que ganaras? ―la voz sonó petulante.**_

_**¿Eso es una amenaza he... uhmmm? Sabes debería ponerte un nombre.**_

―_**No lo necesito, yo ya tengo uno ―Severus trató de ocultar la sorpresa por esa información. No podía hablar con su varita cuando quisiera y todo era importante. **_

_**¿Y cómo te llamas, si se puede saber?**_

―_**Mi nombre es *********_

Y Severus se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

_**Bueno, la verdad es que pase lo que pase yo ya he ganado. **_ __

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Qué vamos hacer Albus? Esto es inconcebible, no podemos permitirlo, hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

―Vamos Minerva no hay necesidad de alarmarnos...

Había cosas inexplicables en el mundo de la magia, como una bruja de gran poder Minerva McGonagall sabía de muchas. Pero luego de haberse burlado de sí misma, cuando había pensado en las grandes cosas que podía hacer con Severus Snape en su casa sabiendo que era tan probable como que tuviera un Black a su cargo, la realidad le había golpeado diciéndole que todavía no lo había visto todo. Para cuando el altanero y orgulloso Sirius Black se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador la mujer ya lo imaginaba con el uniforme verde plateado, pero al final terminó en su casa. Por un segundo sintió una opresión en el pecho. Pero luego se recompuso y siguió participando en la ceremonia de Selección.

_**No seas tan anticuada Minerva McGonagall. Si el sombrero lo ha puesto en Gryffindor debe ser por algo.**_

Se había dicho. La bruja sabía que el chico tenía algunos problemas con sus familiares y su doctrina, el mundo mágico era pequeño y todo se sabía incluso para ella quien era todo menos una cotilla. No como Albus, quien había estado todo misterioso y se habría atrevido a apostar a que el chico quedaría en Gryffindor. Ahora le debía 10 Galeones a su antiguo profesor, recordó avergonzadamente. Pero bueno, había que ver las ventajas, el chico Black estaba al lado del hijo de Charlus Potter, Minerva lo recordaba como un Gryffindor mucho mayor que ella pero también era una excelente persona así que seguro el niño sería un gran influencia para el chico Black. Eso era bueno, este año se veía muy prometedor.

Entonces el sombrero también seleccionó a Severus Snape. En más de cinco minutos, el chico era un Hatstall.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa mayúscula para la animaga la cual estuvo a punto de intervenir en la selección, siete minutos bajo el intenso escrutinio del Sombrero Seleccionador era pasmoso. Al haberlo experimentado ella misma en su selección, sabía muy bien que el sombrero se había debatido entre dos opciones pero al final la casa Gryffindor había ganado contra su contrincante. No había que ser muy lince para imaginarse que casa era la segunda opción.

Por eso Minerva estaba preocupada, un Black, familia insigne de la casa Slytherin, pero con un carácter bastante rebelde y atrevido junto con un Prince, alguien dividido entre las serpientes y su casa, no sabía porque pero sabía que aquello podía terminar mal. Tal y como estaba sucediendo.

―No Albus, no me pidas que me calme. No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza hoy en día pero esto es serio.

―Vamos Minerva ―intervino el profesor Filtwick, como experto en duelos tenía mucho que decir en esa reunión―. Seamos claros, si bien el duelo es perfectamente legal estamos hablando de dos niños de primer año. No se van hacer más daño que unos cuantos moretones.

― ¡Filius Filtwick! ―gritó consternada Madame Pomfrey quien también estaba presente. Los cuatro se encontraban en la dirección tratando de solucionar aquel inconveniente.

―Bueno, no quiero decir que no me importe ―trató de corregirse el pequeño docente ante la mirada iracunda de las dos mujeres―. Pero el Señor Snape ha convocado magia antigua, y ya que ha retado a un Black me temo que el asunto no es tan fácil de deshacer. Mi consejo como duelista he dejarlos batirse, so pena que su orgullo no quede intacto.

Minerva se mordió los labios, ella, aunque no era una duelista tan experimentada como el profesor de encantamientos, sabía que ese tipo de compromiso adquirido entre dos magos era imposible de romper sin importa la edad. Con ese tipo de magia no se juega ¿cómo era posible que Severus Snape haya tenido esa idea? Lo entendería de un Black, quienes llenan a sus hijos de historia mágica desde la cuna, pero dudaba que Eileen Prince fuera de ese tipo de madre. Las últimas veces que había hablado con ella y su esposo, el matrimonio Snape le había dejado bien en claro que era unos padres desesperantemente sobreprotectores.

Bueno, el señor Snape seguramente lo había leído en alguna parte, el muchacho prácticamente vivía en la Biblioteca devorando libros, como muchas veces le había dicho la señora Pince. Pero dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos para retar en duelo a otro compañero ¿en qué estaba penando ese pequeño? Su varita funcionaba día sí día no, Sirius Black podía ser un chico bastante flojo y despreocupado, peor ella apostaría su sombrero a que conocía mejor los hechizos y reglas en los duelos.

―Hablemos con ellos dos. Sea como sea, es un acto irresponsable convocar magia tan antigua para resolver un conflicto cuando hay muchas mejores maneras. Albus ¿qué crees que va a decir el consejo sobre esto?

―Bueno ―se puso serio el director―. Creo que puede haber uno que otro problema, pero me temo que la mayoría nos gustaría saber el resultado de este enfrentamiento antes de opinar algo en concreto.

―Pero Director no está pensando seriamente dejarlos luchar ―gimió Madame Pomfrey, no podía creer que no hubiera solución.

―Es inevitable Poppy. Si pudiéramos encontrar una manera de evitar la confrontación lo haríamos pero lamentablemente la única manera sería una apelación por la edad de los combatientes. Lo cual nos obligaría a reunir a los señores Black y los señores Snape y me temó que sabes cómo puede terminar todo eso.

_**Con un duelo a muerte. Eileen puede haberse casado con un muggle pero sigue siendo una Slytherin orgullosa. **_

Pensó ácidamente Minerva. Si Eileen y Walburga se encontraban en el mismo recinto no quería ni imaginarlo. Aunque también podía suceder que los padres de Sirius Black se negaran a participar en este escándalo, la dignidad de las dos familias estaba en juego, no importaba como la sangre iba a correr.

―Dejémoslos luchar ―volvió a recomendar Filtwick―. Mira Minerva, entiendo que estés molesta con tus estudiantes y bueno, una charla y un castigo por no respetar las tradiciones mágicas puede ser apropiado, pero sinceramente a mi me parece un buen método para solucionar sus querellas ―Minerva abrió la boca para decir algo pero Filius le pidió dejarle continuar―. La violencia no es forma de solucionar un problema, lo sé, pero esto no es una pelea vulgar. Tus estudiantes pudieron pelearse a escondidas o peor seguir con su animosidad hasta que se hicieran daño realmente, pero un duelo de esta clase arrojará un resultado muy diferente. Un duelo no es una pelea necesariamente.

―Pero... ―se preocupó Pomfrey―. ¿Quieres decir que podríamos hacerlos batirse en otra cosa que no sea una batalla directa?

―No y sí. Superficialmente parece una invitación a una pelea, pero la verdad es un reclamo o demanda. El señor Snape, al pedir el duelo tan formalmente, ha dejado constancia de su inconformismo por el trato, palabras u ofensas del señor Black. También considera que estas han llegado al punto de herir su honor y su orgullo de forma inaceptable. Por ende el Señor Snape pide una compensación por parte del señor Black pero no en monedas ni en hechos, sino en la oportunidad de hacerle tragar sus palabras, para ser sinceros Minerva quien más arriesga aquí es el Señor Snape, el señor Black ha aceptado su duelo por orgullo y petulancia, él lo ha propuesto por convicción. Sí evitamos el duelo, el señor Black seguirá pensando mal del señor Snape pero el señor Snape se sentirá insultado profundamente.

― ¿Así no es una cuestión de ganar o perder? ―dijo el viejo director con ese brillo aterrador en los ojos.

―No Albus. No estamos hablando de dos enemigos mortales, la forma en cómo el señor Snape ha propuesto el duelo fue muy especifica. Él usó un guante, y además negro, el señor Snape ha dejado bien en claro que su petición de duelo es por su honor no por agravio familiar, el duelo es una invitación a solucionar sus problemas de frente y dejarlos atrás sin importar el resultado, es algo hasta poético y me parece una forma de solucionar el problema acertada ya que el señor Black parece tener una aversión insana por su compañero.

Minerva y Pomfrey se calmaron un poco. La animaga no se encontraba muy cómoda con la solución pero ella sabía que la rivalidad entre esos dos iba a estallar tarde o temprano, mejor ahora que eran jóvenes y podían llegar a entenderse. Una vez que las cosas pasaran cierto límite la sangre Prince y Black que corría por esos niños lo haría enemigos mortales con el tiempo.

―Bueno ―aceptó la enfermera―. Si la cuestión no es ganar o perder ¿podemos poner reglas para minimizar los daños?

―Uhmmm puede ser ―meditó el hombre pequeño―. Se puede decir que es un duelo a la vieja usanza, pero tendría que consultarlo.

―Me parece sensato. Ya que Filius es un duelista profesional, podemos hacerlo el réferi del evento, como la arena va a ser nuestra institución, como Director puedo opinar sobre ello, así que el señor Snape y señor Black tendrán que esperar para su encuentro.

―Bueno si podemos minimizar los riesgos entonces no hay mucho que decir. ¿Sin embargo si de aquí a allá logran resolver sus problemas...?

―Lo dudo Minerva. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Filius, parece que las diferencias entre el señor Snape y el señor Black son muy profundas. Pero de todas formas habla con ellos, creo que el señor Snape tiene muy claro lo que hace pero el señor Black no.

Y ese era un buen punto.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

La tensión en Gryffindor esa tarde era abrumadora. Parecía que de un momento a otro la gente se iba a poner a gritar: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Todo el mundo quería saber lo que iba a pasar, aunque los profesores hubieran intervenido y amenazado a los dos jóvenes con la expulsión si hacían algo por su cuenta, todos sabían que al final el duelo debía realizarse. Un duelo entre un Black y el chico del momento, Snape.

―No puedo esperar a encargarme de ese idiota ―dijo petulantemente uno de los contrincantes, que estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicos.

― ¿Estás seguro Black? Snape no parece tan débil ―dijo alguien por allí.

― ¿Débil? Es que no lo viste en nuestra clase de vuelo. Pero si es un endeble ―le refutó el chico de anteojos. Severus había tenido una actuación más bien pobre en su primera clase con Madame Hooch.

―Bueno sí, pero si te manda un hechizo aturdidor fuerte desde un principio, vaya que la tendrás difícil ―comentó otro.

―No seas idiota. Es un chico de primer año no sabe tantas cosas.

Sirius y James evitaron mirarse. Ellos sabían que Severus era más de lo que aparentaba, pero la idea era demostrar eso. El joven Black no podía asegurar ganarle en un duelo, pero los verbales no le preocupaban, sabía que Snape se marearía si los usaba y estaría en desventaja frente a él, además que los profesores le caerían encima. No, Snape no quería llamar la atención haciendo algo demasiado sorprendente, pero aquello era lo que más intrigaba al Gryffindor, sea cual sea el secreto de Severus Snape él lo iba a sacar a la luz cueste lo que cueste.

―Hey mírenlo, di lo que quieras pero ese chico es de temer, nunca había visto a alguien tan tranquilo de cara a un duelo ―los susurros llegaron a Sirius quien vio a su rival entrar a la sala común como si fuera un día normal y dirigirse a las niñas esas con las que siempre andaba. Eso le hizo sentirse enojado.

―Snivellus, por fin te dejas ver ¿Arrepentido? ―decidió picarlo.

―Para nada ―contestó el chico sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él―. Por cierto ¿Donde están Lupin y Pettigrew? Necesito hablar con ustedes.

La mayoría se sintió estremecer. Joder, la tranquilidad del pelinegro era hasta insultante.

― ¿Qué mierdas te pasa Snivellus? Actúas como si no tuvieras miedo.

― ¿Miedo, miedo a qué? ―el descaro en persona.

―Hey Snape, sé que eres el preferido de McGonagall ―dijo un tipo mayor―. Pero vas a tener en duelo, no actúes tan gallito.

―Yo no estoy actuando ―la voz de Severus conservaba su oscuridad y acidez, esa que asustaba a todos sus alumnos―. ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de algo que yo mismo propuse? Si no quisiera tener un duelo me hubiera quedado callado.

La lógica de Severus siempre era aplastante. Pero en el pasado no había sido así, en el pasado había dejado que medio mundo le pasara encima, al final había vivido una vida infeliz con pequeños y diminutos momentos de felicidad. Prefería morir antes que volver a probar esa cruda realidad.

―Así se habla Snape―apareció McLaggen, quien se había autodenominado padrino de Severus, su comportamiento no sólo era para impresionar a su chica, sino que sabía que podía subir su popularidad si estaba con una estrella como esa. Severus apenas y frunció el ceño, la forma en cómo lo había dicho el imbécil sonaba como si él se lo hubiera ensañado. Bueno, mientras no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza Severus no lo pondría en su lugar.

―Sí no tienes miedo, entonces hagámoslo aquí y ahora ―Sirius sacó su varita ágilmente, la muchedumbre rugió emocionada.

― ¿No escuchaste a la profesora McGonagall, Black?

― ¿Qué pasa Snivellus, no que no tenías miedo? ―se burló Sirius

―De verdad tu ignorancia sí que me da miedo. Los duelos no son una pelea callejera de Boxeo ―Severus no se detuvo a explicar que era Boxeo―. Esto es magia antigua y hay que respetarla. Una regla principal de un duelo es que hay que tener un réferi y no puede ser cualquier aparecido, sino un duelista profesional. Nosotros tenemos uno, el profesor Filtwick, además no se puede manchar la arena con un comportamiento indecoroso, es por eso que necesitamos la presencia del Director, ya que él es la máxima autoridad de Hogwarts.

―Puras excusas Snivellus ―pero Severus no se enojó. Se lo quedó mirando como quien mira a un retrasado mental con una idea aterradora en la cabeza.

― ¿Black sabes por qué te reté con un guante y no con un pañuelo, por qué era negro y no de otro color, por qué lo puse enfrente de ti y no te golpee con él? ―por la cara de Black era obvio que no tenía ni la remota idea―. ¿Aceptaste el duelo sin saber eso? No puedes ser tan inconsciente e ignorante ―unas risas se escucharon al fondo. Pero Severus no estaba nada contento.

― ¡Cállate! Me retaste y yo acepté, no soy un cobarde como tú.

―Te confundes ―dijo Severus con la voz más dura de lo normal. Todavía odiaba que le dijeran cobarde―. Una cosa es ser valiente y otra ser estúpido ―dio un paso atemorizando con toda su altura―. Cuando una situación difícil se le presenta a una persona valiente éste se arriesga, como el hombre que entra a edificio en llamas para salvar a una persona, porque el precio a pagar vale lo que hay que ganar, porque está lo suficientemente seguro de sus capacidades para enfrentarse a un problema como ese sin importar lo doloroso que sea, puesto que la situación lo amerita. Pero el estúpido es todo lo contrario, no tiene ni idea de sus limitaciones ni de las condiciones en que se desarrollan los problemas, se va hacia el fuego sin siquiera pensarlo, sin saber que en vez de hacer las cosas más fáciles las empeora, puesto que no será una vida en peligro sino dos.

La multitud se quedó en silencio. Lupin y Pettigrew aparecieron en la periferia antes que Severus soltara semejante discurso. Sirius apretó su varita y le mandó una mala mirada.

―Como se nota que nunca has perdido nada en tu vida Black, a la gente le gusta hablar de la valentía, el coraje, el valor, la moral, los principios, se llenan la boca con todas esas bonitas palabras sin haber probado la hiel de la oscuridad ―el aire se escapó de los pulmones de quienes rodeaban a la pareja de contrincantes. Una figura en el fondo quedó petrificada por esas palabras―. ¿Cobarde? Debí haberte retado desde hace tiempo, pero no para comenzar una vulgar pelea ―Severus recordó sus enfrentamientos pasados con el ojoplateado, los pocos en donde era un uno a uno. Siempre que lo enfrentaba sólo era odio y rabia, enojo y dolor. Aquellos encuentros nunca fueron duelos de verdad―, sino para ponerte en tu lugar, he usado un guante porque considero que es un duelo de iguales y no te he golpeado en la cara para no ofender tu honor y darte la posibilidad de salir indemne así pierdas, he usado un guante negro para que sea un duelo a nombre y no ha apellido, para que no sea entre Black y Snape, sino entre Severus y Sirius nada más. Y lo he puesto frente de ti porque es el lugar en donde estoy, en donde he puesto mi honor y aun así...

Severus se calló. Demasiada actuación o quizás demasiada verdad. Bien que Black fuera tan descuidado, ya había considerado que el chico aceptaría su petición sin importar las consecuencias pero hacerlo sin entender realmente lo que Severus le había querido decir, sin saber las reglas, sin siquiera pensarlo, joder aquello era un agravio muy grande para un mago. Severus se sentía ahora sí genuinamente insultado, si era tan fácil provocar a Black no habría tenido que darle tantas vueltas.

―Señor Snape, señor Black ―la poderosa voz de McGonagall sacó a todos de esa hipnótica escena ―Vengan conmigo.

Los ojos de Severus eran más claros que nunca, tanto que de alguna forma Sirius se sintió mortificado pero aun así el pelinegro se guardó sus sentimientos como mago. El Espectáculo era lo importante, que la gente le respetara y que Black le dejara de joder, no necesitaba que el Sangre Pura le reconociera, no lo había hecho en el pasado no lo haría ahora. Qué vergüenza haber, para que se lo iba a negar ahora, envidiado al orgulloso Sirius Black y haber pensado que era un hombre de menos valía que él. Y aunque Severus fuera un experto en esconder sus sentimientos, Sirius pudo sentirlos a pesar de todo.

―Señores supongo que saben porque los he llamado afuera ―la escocesa todavía temblaba por dentro. Ese niño realmente asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le estremecía de tal forma.

―Sobre el duelo señora ―respondió Severus cuando fue evidente que Sirius no podía decir nada.

―Sí, los docentes hemos decidido que no nos opondremos y el Director ha aceptado que Hogwarts sea su arena. Pero el profesor Filtwick necesita revisar algunos detalles, así que tendrá que esperar. Hay algo que quieran agregar ―dijo la mujer mirando al mayor de los Black. Sirius estaba en silencio, demasiado callado para su estado natural.

―Yo... ―_**acepté el duelo sin pensarlo. No le presté atención al guante ni nada. En ese momento no...**_―. Me gustaría que habláramos con el profesor Filtwick, tengo una duda sobre esto ―McGonagall le vio sorprendida.

―Bueno quizás podamos encontrarlo en su oficina. Dijo que iba a revisar unos documentos. Síganme.

El trayecto no fue largo pero si pesado. McGonagall no era tonta, sabía que duda tenía el señor Black. Quizás todo podría solucionarse de forma pacífica, era cierto que Sirius Black tenía mucho de su familia, por más que odiara reconocerlo, pero ella veía un niño con ganas de cambiar y de librase de esos estigmas. En cierta forma lo entendía, pero a quien no entendía era a Severus ¿había algo más que un niño venido del mundo muggle en ese pequeño? Necesitaba hacerle una visita en serio a Eileen Prince.

―Filius ¿estás ocupado? ―preguntó la mujer cuando llegó a la oficina de su compañero, el docente estaba leyendo algunos libros pero les permitió pasar para responder las dudas de los muchachos.

Minerva y Severus bebieron un poco de té traído por uno de los elfos domésticos, mientras Sirius hacía sus preguntas. La animaga no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de tener 11 años Severus aparentaba más edad, era casi como si fuera un adulto. En definitiva tenía que hablar con Eileen Prince y saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo ella era la Jefe de casa de Gryffindor, estaba en todo su derecho de preguntar.

― ¿Supongo que eso es todo, Señor Black? ―Sirius asintió ausentemente.

A él no le gustaban los temas de tradición mágica pero en su familia un duelo con las características que tenía éste sería considerado una burla para ellos. Para los Black todo era la familia, seguramente si sus padres se enteraba que un simple mestizo lo había retado con esas condiciones de duelo se reirían de el susodicho y harían lo que él había hecho. Aceptar el duelo sin aceptarlo. Aceptar sin saber, sin sentir el desafío o demanda del desafiante era un insulto peor, en cierta forma Sirius había tomado el guante y se lo había arrojado a Severus a los pies diciéndole que no le importaba su honor, simplemente lo iba a aplastar porque sí, porque para él Severus no era su igual.

Bueno siempre estaba la excusa que él no era un sabelotodo y que tenía apenas cinco minutos para aceptar o rechazar, pero podía haber pedido una explicación. También podía decir que Snape lo había tomado con la guardia baja para hacerse la victima pero eso eran meras excusas, debió haber tenido cuidado. Sabía que era tarde y que nada lavaba su error, ni siquiera retractarse y quedar como un cobarde, pero el chico sintió que por lo menos debía intentarlo.

― ¿Me desafías? ―eso era lo que debió haberle dicho en ese momento. Severus alzó las cejas y luego le miró amenazante.

― Te demando un pago por tus agravios.

― ¡Señor Snape! ―le increpó el viejo mago. Minerva se levantó de inmediato.

―No voy a cambiar mi petición formal profesor Filtwick pero no quiero que Black me vea como un conspirador ―_**es cierto que te forcé a esto pero no iría tan lejos de insultarme a mí mismo**_―. Tendremos nuestro duelo limpio y justo. Pero el insulto está allí, había varias personas presentes cuando le pregunté a Black sobre si sabía lo que había aceptado, hay pruebas de que aceptó sin aceptar, si yo gano...

―No necesariamente Señor Snape. Se está tomando esto con demasiada seriedad.

―El que sea un niño no quiere decir que no pueda cumplir mis responsabilidades.

Filius suspiró. Los duelos mágicos entre desafiante y ofensor de carácter no mortal, eran poco comunes en la arcaica sociedad mágica. Sin embargo muy poca gente le prestaba atención a las tradiciones y reglas, mucho menos le daba tal valor y más si eran jóvenes y Gryffindor. Como un Hatstall también, entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, él sabía que la pedantería Gryffindor actual hacía imposible tener tales jóvenes, con ese código de honor tan fijo y frío. Aunque bueno, seguramente Severus Snape tuviera orgullo de sobra de su madre, se necesita mucho para que un Slytherin mantuviera obstinadamente la cabeza en alto a pesar de ser considerada una traidora de sangre.

―Bien ya que hablamos de eso, estás consciente que la culpa de traer este compromiso mágico entre los dos recae sobre ti ¿no es así?

―Por supuesto ―le espetó Severus como si el hombre lo hubiera insultado con la duda.

―Un momento, yo también acepté, además ¿de cuál culpa están hablando?

―Señor Black un duelo mágico es algo muy serio, los resultados de un mal manejo por su desafiante pueden ser nefastos. El señor Snape ha sido cuidadoso no lo voy a negar, pero eso no quita que haya puesto en peligro a ambos. Sea como sea señor Snape, sigue siendo usted un niño.

―Pero la petición es válida y clara, la magia familiar que me envuelve no me dejaría ser tan inconsciente, menos la magia de Hogwarts ―respondió tercamente el pelinegro―. De todas formas yo sé que puedo recibir una sanción por ello, estoy preparado.

― ¡Por Merlín Señor Snape! ―preguntó jocoso el docente―. ¿No está pecando usted de arrogante u orgulloso?

El niño se sonrojó por la pregunta. Siendo un adulto podría contestar ácidamente, Severus había demostrado suficiente temple para que fuera tratado como un igual por sus antiguos colegas, pero él ya no era Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones. Sólo un alumno más.

―Bueno, bueno, demasiado carácter, ya veo porque el sombrero decidió no ponerlo en mi casa a pesar de su increíble inteligencia ―concedió el viejo hombre sin mirar a Minerva. La mujer miró hacía el otro lado levemente ofendida y sonrojada. Esa era una de las razones por la que había terminado en Gryffindor y no en la casa de los cuervos. Ella había sido peor en su época―. De todas formas me temo que ningún estrado aceptaría este duelo como un duelo oficial, a pesar de tomárselo con tanta seriedad señor Snape. Yo quiero que pensemos en esto como un ejercicio sobre tradiciones mágicas y que al mismo tiempo podamos resolver las diferencias que hay entre ustedes.

―Me parece razonable una disculpa por no tomarse en serio la petición de duelo por parte del señor Black para con el señor Snape Filius, de todas formas eso también fue muy peligroso. Si el señor Snape hubiera querido, podría haberle propuesto cualquier cosa y el señor Black habría aceptado incautamente, eso no puede volver a repetirse.

_**No me lo recuerdes Minerva. Tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. Debí llevar un guante verde o mejor un pañuelo con bordes de oro o una cinta roja. **_

Severus se perdió entre las imágenes de un Sirius Black humillado y avergonzado al darse cuenta que había aceptado un duelo por acoso sexual. Eso hubiera dañado su futuro como Play Boy de Hogwarts, pero bueno ya nada se podía hacer, no creía que el chico se disculpara con él.

―Pues yo no pienso disculparme ― _**¿Ves? Predecible... **_―. Lo hecho, hecho está tomaré responsabilidad por mis actos. Pero te prometo que nunca volveré a tratarte como si no fueras mi igual ―Severus parpadeó sorprendido. Black le eludió la mirada __

_**¿Eso...?**_ __

―Bueno supongo que eso está bien. Filius ¿no crees que podamos realizar el duelo en esta semana?

―Sí, la verdad dada a todas la circunstancias podemos hacer un duelo de pasos ¿Señor Snape sabe que es? ―Severus boqueó estúpidamente todavía impactado por la promesa.

―Urrmm... un duelo de pasos es un duelo de ataque y defensa por Rounds. Los contrincantes se posicionan uno enfrente del otro y lanzan un solo hechizo, dependiendo de la potencia, habilidad, destreza y conveniencia de los hechizos se determina un ganador por puntos ―al ver la cara de lelo de Black, Severus lo explicó de una manera práctica―. Es como un: Piedra, papel o tijeras.

― ¿Qué? Pero eso es para niños ―protestó Black con un puchero.

―Silencio señor Black. El duelo de Pasos es un tipo de duelo complejo, que requiere de habilidad y rapidez. Saber que piensa su oponente, como va a realizar el hechizo, con que fuerza y fluidez, hay miles de factores y todo se decide en un segundo.

―Como un Piedra, papel o tijeras ―Severus le dio la razón. Ese había sido el estilo de duelo que habían usado para ese estúpido club de duelo que fundó el miserable farsante de Gilderoy Lockhart. Pero bueno, no es que esperara que le dejaran descuartizar a Black en un duelo a tiro o a muerte.

―Ja ja ja, esto es único ―se burló Filtwick de la bruja que lo miraba con cara de querer convertirlo en un jugoso ratón―. Vamos Minerva, no te enojes, deberías sentirte feliz porque tus jóvenes estudiantes son tan alegres y decididos. A mí me hace muy feliz ver que esta nueva generación tiene tal temple, tan necesario en momentos difíciles, así que muchachos, haremos todos los arreglos para que en unos pocos días pueda llevarse a cabo su tan esperado duelo. Recuerden no alimentar los ánimos, queremos que esto sea un buen ejercicio de aprendizaje y que puedan resolver sus diferencias.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y ya que su Jefe de Casa tenía unas cuantas cosas que "hablar" con su compañero de Aulas, salieron rumbo a su sala común. Severus casi podía jurar que si se devolvían encontraría a Filtwick convertido en rana, por sapo.

―Hey Snape no creas que vas a ganar, no estés tan confiado ―habló Sirius volviendo a recuperar su personalidad molesta. Pero por alguna razón Severus no se sentía insultado.

―Da igual quien gane Black. Mientras luchemos y saquemos todo de una, no quiero seguir teniendo problemas con ustedes.

― ¿Heee ya estas con las excusas de nuevo? Que cursi eres ―Severus cerró los ojos y escondió una sonrisa. Black nunca iba a cambiar.

― ¿Por cierto ya sabes cómo manejar esa cosa? ―señaló Sirius a los bolsillos de Severus en donde el pelinegro acostumbraba a tener las manos metidas.

― ¿Asustado Black?

―Nunca. Pero si vamos a tener un duelo no quiero que me decepciones.

―Tranquilo, lo vas a disfrutar ―le dijo Severus con un nota de burla.

― ¡Ohhh! Suenas muy seguro ―se mofó Sirius.

―Por supuesto.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó el niño con sincera curiosidad.

― ¿Sabes lo que significa _Ulquiorra_ en idioma celta? ―Sirius levantó una ceja por el cambio de tema. Severus sólo apretó su blanca varita mirando hacia uno de los pasillos el cual tenía como pared una superficie pulida de Mármol―. Significa Murciélago.

Y allí, en la piedra pulida, la imagen borrosa de una criatura alada y blanca le acompañaba, alejando fantasmas y cualquier cosa que se le acercara.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿SEVERUS GRYFFINDOR EN SERIO?**_

**Jajaja viendo la consternación del público por el hecho, me declaro culpable de este descalabro, desastre, crimen y pueden demandarme por ello, yo todavía no me lo creo y probablemente no pueda recuperarme de este duro golpe hasta que salga lo que he planeado wjawjawja. **

**La verdad, más que una razón grande, hay varias razones para que Severus tuviera que llevar... snif snif... el uniforme rojo-escarlata por más traumático que fuera. Una de ellas es la interacción con ciertos personajes, el cual no podía ser manejado desde Sly de la forma necesaria para que la historia empalmara, especialmente con personajes como Sirius o Lily los cuales tienen roles importantes frente a lo que se le avecina al pelinegro. Hay muchos otros detalles, pero decirlos sería descubrir la trama y esa no es la idea. **

**Sin embargo no por eso vamos a cambiar a Severus a un modelo Gryffindor tipo Harry Potter (JAMÁS!) para nada, a pesar del paralelismo que ha surgido entre las dos historias. De hecho más adelante va ser un problema muy grande ya que él es, y recalco: UN MAGO OSCURO. Creo que el cap les dará más ideas, l s escucho.**

**Bueno el asunto va ser muy interesante, al principio me pateaba enormemente ponerlo en Gry y que a pesar de sus características Slytherin quedaran los Gry como los buenos, como siempre. Luego me dije, ¿Shersnape en Segadora (un fic en construcción para cuando termine éste) no haces a Godric un personaje medio malo? Usemos el mismo principio. **

**Miles de ideas me llovieron en ese momento, casi tuve un orgasmo literario y les puedo asegurar a l s Slytherin como yo que lo van a disfrutar, de hecho de sólo pensarlo me hace muy feliz (malignamente feliz wjawjawja). **

_**¿Merlín, Morgana, Ulquiorra?**_

**Bueno no puedo dar muchos detalles sobre que tiene que ver esta gente en todo el embrollo, de hecho todavía hay cabos sueltos por allí por allá... detalles, detalles, pero ya les había dicho que ser un Borgia iba a darle a pobre Severus más de un dolor de cabeza (Sí Severus era un Borgia en su mundo original, por eso les digo que es un mago oscuro).**

**Sobre hacerle un espíritu a la varita eso era lo primero que decidí en esta historia, todo lo que he hecho y dicho sobre la vara Blanca ha sido con el único objetivo de meter mi personaje favorito de Bleach (Shersnape sonríe, los lectores la miran mal). Hey, Ulquiorra es un personaje delicioso que tenía que aprovechar en alguna de mis historias, además que su liberación se llame Murciélago (más información sobre esto buscar en Wikipedia), que tenga el cabello negro, un carácter nihilista medio sarcástico, junto con su relación con la pelirroja de Orihime... no sé el tipo me pedía a gritos que lo metiera en una historia de Severus Snape. Además eso de tener una sombra demoniaca siguiéndote... (Escalofríos)... la verdad lo siento por los enemigos de Severus. **

_**¿Logan Nott?**_

**Bueno, la idea era hacer que Sirius y James aceptaran a Severus. Pero entonces me dije: ¿cuánta hipocresía voy a tener que manejar para hacerlos amigos? ¿Severus la soportará? Entonces pensé que alguna confrontación con los Slytherin me haría el camino fácil, entonces apareció Nott y de repente era pedófilo. **

**En serio, no tengo idea como salió. ¿Será porque he estado leyendo cosas oscuras últimamente? Yo creo que sí. La verdad la parte de Nott fue muy difícil de escribir, no hay cosa que odie más que a un violador de niños pero digo yo que quedó bien, quizás un poco forzado. Además me gustó la idea de una venganza al estilo Slytherin, ya desearíamos tener una poción que hiciera lo que hace "Polvo de Pesadillas" **

_**¿El Barón enloqueció, porque armaste tanto jaleo con Sirius?**_

**El Barón es un hombre misterioso y medio demente. Es el único con el valor suficiente para acercarse a Severus a pesar de la sombra que le acompaña, sobre fantasmas y cuadros, información en el próximo capitulo. **

**Sobre Sirius... la idea de hacerlos amigos no es tan fácil independientemente que sea un nuevo mundo, creo que ambos son como el agua y el agua oxigenada jajajaja. Bueno, yo creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas en común pero sus personalidades chocan fuertemente, pero Severus ya tiene un lambón con Pettigrew, una especie de psicólogo falsete con Lupin, probablemente James sea más como un rival pero Sirius es ese tipo que es amigo y enemigo a la vez. Como Naruto y Sasuke (Naruto), o Ichigo e Ishida (Bleach) o Rukawa y Hanamichi (Slam Dunk) en una menor medida como Iori y Kyo (KOF) y así seguiría dando ejemplos.**

**Para mí Sirius es un personaje muy importante en esta historia ya que Niel no puede estar con Severus las 24 horas. Sólo los amigos de verdad o lo enemigos/amigos le dicen a uno las cosas en la cara apuñalándole un hígado de paso. No sé si me doy a entender y lo he puesto muy rebuscado ¿?. **

_**¿Duelos?**_

**Bueno eso es invento mío. Severus sólo quería fundar una imagen de sí mismo en Gryffindor y al mismo tiempo neutralizar a Sirius en el campo preferido de los Gryffindor, un duelo de frente mar. Pero aquello salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, haciendo que la venda sobre Sirius, sobre que Sev es la encarnación del mal, desapareciera. Me temo que Severus descubrirá con el tiempo que aquello no fue tan bueno como esperaba. **

_**¿Gato de Freya?**_

**Jajajaja yo también quede de piedra cuando Pettigrew empezó a explicar sobre el gato, que tan cierto o que tan falso es una cuestión de creencias, ya que los magos también tiene sus supersticiones. Pero Hades definitivamente no es un gato normal, por cierto gracias a Manzanita por tu idea de Chesaire, lo pensé por unos segundos pero el oscuro Hades no es un gato que encarne al gato de la eterna sonrisa. Ese Severus si que atrae a los entes oscuros... **

_**¿Undécimo capitulo?**_

**¡86 páginas! Parece que cada vez intento rebatir mi record anterior. Pero me ha tocado sufrir, el brazo que me lastimé ya está bien sin la férula (me tocó terminar con la izquierda solamente) pero ahora debo hacer unas terapias (Mierda he olvidado llamar al médico a sacar una cita). Espero traerles ese cap pronto... bueno digamos que pronto para mi es a finales de junio, pero es que es largo! Se viene la conclusión de la venganza de los chicos, el duelo, el cumpleaños de Sev y espero saltar a navidad. **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

manzanita: ¿Cierto que fue un colapso terrible? La idea de meterlo en la casa de los leones por eso del "hombre más valiente" me parece un poco exagerada, es como decir que los Slytherin no somos valientes por eso busqué una manera diferente para que pudiera clasificar en Gry. Qué bueno que te guste mi idea. Sobre Lupin bueno o malo jajaj ¿qué te puedo decir? Todo depende de Severus y las circunstancia, pero sí el joven Lupin es muy diferente a su yo adulto. Sobre tus dudas sobre la habilidad de Sev, fuiste la única que notó eso (punto para manzanita) todo era culpa de la varita o de Ulquiorra, parece que Sev todavía tiene que dominarla bien. Los Walker son parte importante de la historia, en este mundo la "magia de los muggles" es una cosa complicada. ¡A mí también me encantan los gatos! Tu idea de Cheshire me pareció muy buena pero al final no le pegaba, pero sí tomé la idea de que fuera un nombre "muggle", de todas formas Black Cat es un cuento que le pega a Severus pero sobre todo a Hades. Gracias por el rr y perdón por la tardanza.

Elecktra: Lo sé! Fue muy duro aceptarlo... snif snif... que tenía que ponerlo en gry, pero bueno a pesar de lo que el sombrero diga Severus sigue siendo una serpiente en piel de león... algo así como una quimera. Qué bueno que te gustara el formato anterior, quizás lo vuelva a usar cuando cometa otro crimen ;) (Tengo una buena idea en que parte de la historia usarlo wuajawuaja). La visión de Sev es un mensaje de su magia, puede ser sólo ganas de molestar o efectivamente una visión del futuro... pero te aseguro que Severus hará hasta lo imposible por proteger a Niel pase lo que pase. Bueno aquí actualización... cada vez más pag pero bueno léanlo de a pedazos para que no se cansen, nos vemos bye bye.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	11. Eres muy Ingenuo

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: Bueno ¿Cómo han estado? (Shersnape evita un kunai) Okay, okay les debo una disculpa por haber desaparecido por más de un año, no quiero extenderme en este espacio pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de que ha sido un parón muy largo siempre he tenido en mente llevar esta historia hasta el final, así que…. ¡He vuelto! **

**Resumen Cap: Avanzando hacía una nueva vida, Severus se encuentra reviviendo viejos hábitos, miedos y deseos combinados con nuevas sensaciones que generan errores pequeños de apreciación. Pero hasta ahora ha tenido una extrema confianza en sus habilidades y conocimiento, y en que con ellos puede superar lo que sea… hasta ahora.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene alusiones a temas sexuales con niños involucrados y una escena que sugiere un intento de violación a un menor de 12 años. No es un contenido morboso pero se menciona. Si no te sientes cómodo con ello, lo mejor es que evites el capítulo. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

_En el capítulo anterior…_

― _¿Asustado Black?_

―_Nunca. Pero si vamos a tener un duelo no quiero que me decepciones._

―_Tranquilo, lo vas a disfrutar ―le dijo Severus con un nota de burla. _

― _¡Ohhh! Suenas muy seguro ―se mofó Sirius. _

―_Por supuesto._

― _¿Por qué? ―preguntó el niño con sincera curiosidad._

― _¿Sabes lo que significa Ulquiorra en idioma celta? ―Sirius levantó una ceja por el cambio de tema. Severus sólo apretó su blanca varita mirando hacia uno de los pasillos el cual tenía como pared una superficie pulida de Mármol―. Significa Murciélago. _

_Y allí, en la piedra pulida, la imagen borrosa de una criatura alada y blanca le acompañaba, alejando fantasmas y cualquier cosa que se le acercara. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 11**

**ERES MUY INGENUO**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

―Bien ese sería el plan en términos generales ¿Qué opinan?

**Momento: Tarde/Noche del 14 de Octubre de 1993.**

**Lugar: Dormitorio de los estudiantes de primero de la casa Gryffindor.**

**Situación: Silencio Total**.

Cuando la grave, pero juvenil voz de Severus se dejó de escuchar después de casi 15 minutos de explicación concisa y seria, él esperaba que hubiese una gran pausa, pero no se imaginó que un silencio tan profundo se produjera. De hecho casi sentía que el tiempo y el espacio habían colapsado en la habitación dada la quietud de sus espectadores.

―Pues, yo tengo una pregunta Snape ―alzó la mano Sirius Black de repente, con la cara seria y cierto aire marcial, rompiendo el silencio justo después que un mota de pelo de gato pasara cual planta rodante del desierto.

― ¿Y cuál sería Black? ―le animó Severus, el cual estaba de pie, mirando a los otros chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo, mostrando algo en un pequeño tablero acrílico. Los otros niños tenían una carpeta llenas de indicaciones de diversos colores fosforescentes.

―Bueno en realidad son varias ―Sirius tomó una pose más seria aún―. Uno ¿Armaste todo esto del Duelo, maquiavélicamente, para que el plan que mencionas funcionará? ―dijo Sirius señalando la dichosa carpeta―. Segundo ¿Una carpeta con papeles de colores, horario militar, diagramas...? ¿En qué momento planeaste todo esto? ¿Hace más de un mes?―Pausa significativa― Tercero... ¿Estás loco? ―terminó gritando y tirando la carpeta para ser más dramático― ¿Qué mierdas es todo eso que acabas de decir?

―Veo que posees una gran y valiosa habilidad para detectar cosas ridículamente evidentes, Black ―respondió el aludido en su común tono sarcástico― Tu paranoia me sorprende ¿es algo familiar? ―le espetó Severus indiferente e indolente―. Primero que todo, no inventé todo este "asunto del Duelo" con una segunda intención. Fuiste tú el que comenzó ¿Recuerdas? ¿En el comedor? ¿Realmente crees que yo sería capaz de arriesgar mi honor por un capricho? ―Severus no le dejó decir nada, estaba seguro que la respuesta no le iba a gustar―. Segundo, lo normal es que, una vez aparece una oportunidad, ésta sea aprovechada, por eso replanteé el plan dadas las nuevas circunstancias y ya que cuento con ustedes dos ―pausa significativa señalando a Sirius y a James―, era necesario usar ciertos métodos... didácticos… para que todo saliera bien. Por eso los colores y gráficos. Tercero, no, no estoy loco, sólo estoy siendo practico.

Sirius alzó una ceja preguntándose si Snape era un niño sumamente descarado o simplemente no se daba cuenta de la mala impresión que proyectaba con sus palabras y gestos. Pareciera que tuviese un letrero que decía: Desconfía de mí y de todo lo que diga. Para rematar, las opciones que explicaban el actual comportamiento del pelinegro no eran de lo mejor. Una, era que el pelinegro hubiese planeado con anterioridad todo el asunto del duelo, incluyendo los discursos que soltó ante todos y que hicieron que sintiera un poco de respeto por él. O, que a raíz de esa situación, se le hubiera ocurrido una idea tan retorcida, en el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su petición de duelo.

Ni una ni otra daban buena espina. O tal vez, lo verdaderamente perturbarte, fuera darse cuenta que a pesar de ser un niño, Snape era alguien astuto, malicioso, marcial, sicorígido y un tanto obsesivo. Sea como sea, para Sirius, Severus Snape parecía estar a un paso de internarse en San Mungo o en Azkaban si se ponía delicado.

_**Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo sobre él. Ese Snivellus tiene la sangre muy fría.**_

Después de su extraña plática en los pasillos, Sirius y Severus llegaron a su sala común sin más contratiempo, sintiéndose más relajados entre ellos. Hubo un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre los que se encontraban allí cuando los jóvenes atravesaron el retrato de la Señora gorda; pero al no ver nada de sangre visible, supusieron que los chicos de primero habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo sobre el duelo, sin recurrir a la varita. Severus, quien era el menos interesado en tener toda esa atención indeseada, les informó a todos que el dichoso duelo se llevaría a cabo en esa semana y que dependía del Director quienes asistirían. Al final, los Gryffindor lograron deshacerse de su público inoportuno y subieron al dormitorio a pedido del pelinegro.

―Simplemente no entiendo cómo puedes estar en Gryffindor. Es en serio, y no te enojes y me retes ahora a un duelo, harías que la gente se tomara en burla todo ese espectáculo con Sirius; pero no puedes negar que tienes una mente puramente Slytherin. Ese sombrero se ha equivocado rotundamente contigo.

_**¿Como si decirme que no soy un Gryffindor y que tengo una mente Slytherin fuera un insulto? Decirme que soy, y me comporto, como un idiota león sí que me haría enojar.**_

―Otro que le gusta decir boberías ―volvió a contestar sin importarle la opinión de los demás―. Pero pierde cuidado Potter, no te retaría por algo tan absurdo ―siguió con desfachatez sin verse afectado por la cara ofendida del chico de anteojos―. Además ¿quieren dejar el tema del duelo? Ese es un asunto entre Black y yo, asunto que resolveremos en unos días, ahora centrémonos en el plan.

―Pues yo creo que "esto" no es sólo entre Sirius y tú, de hecho pensaba que estabas molesto con todos nosotros― siguió Potter que se veía decepcionado a la poca reacción que tenía Severus a sus "insultos". El niño-hombre se preguntaba cómo Lily se había podido fijar en alguien tan infantil.

― ¿Verdad? No que eran ustedes los que estaban molestos conmigo. Me parece recordar que... ―comentó rápido y mordaz.

― ¿Tú no eres el que decía que dejáramos el tema? ―le cortó Black, fiel a su costumbre de interrumpir en todo momento.

Los cinco chicos estaban reunidos cerca de la cama de Severus cada uno con una expresión diferente. Sirius todavía se debatía entre sí considerar a Severus el eje del mal o sólo alguien malicioso, terco, artero y todos sus sinónimos posibles. James se sentía ofendido de que Severus aceptará tan fácilmente ser comparado con un Slytherin, por su lado Pettigrew seguía mirando la carpeta concentrado en grabarse el plan. Lupin se preguntaba como todo había terminado de esa manera tan estúpidamente pacífica.

―La convivencia con otras personas no es un asunto fácil de entender ―la odiosa voz sabelotodo de Lupin se escuchó por el cuarto―. Pero creo que dejar todo así no es buena idea tampoco, tal vez deberíamos hablarlo ahora que estamos más calmados.

―Pues yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir Lupin. Lo demás lo resolveremos en el calor de la arena ―respondió Black con una voz odiosamente presuntuosa.

―Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que van a batirse a muerte. Es un duelo de Pasos, eso es para niñas ―apuntó Potter con una voz cargada de, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, un poco de envidia. Severus rodó lo ojos. Black trató de darle un almohadazo a James quien escapó hábilmente. Remus los instó a calmarse.

Pettigrew se los quedó mirando, dejando los diagramas a un lado. En ese momento el chico bajito estaba sintiendo verdadero alivio y tranquilidad. Por un segundo llegó a pensar que todo iba a ser así durante los años de escuela, que viviría siempre en medio de esa aplastante tensión, la cual Snape y los otros chicos creaban con sólo mirarse. Pero ahora parecía que todo volvía a su cauce y quizás ya no vivieran en contienda.

Black se veía satisfecho con llevar sus problemas a la "arena" como decía él y Potter, aunque no lo reconociera y siguiera llamado a Snape un no-Gryffindor, se notaba más calmado y emocionado con todo ese asunto del duelo. Lupin todavía estaba molesto, por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho esa mañana, pero seguramente se le pasaría en unos días.

― ¿En qué estás pensado Pettigrew que estas sonriendo como un idiota?

― ¡Black! ―le regañó Lupin. Sirius tendía a ser muy bravucón con el pequeño. Pettigrew sólo se sonrojó furiosamente sin poder decir nada.

―Hey Pettigrew hay algo que me gustaría saber ¿tienes algún libro en donde hable sobre los gatos de Freya? Me gustaría investigar sobre eso.

―Pues... ―el chico parpadeó. Severus siempre cambiaba el tema cuando se burlaban de Pettigrew en su presencia. Lo que menos necesitaba era a un traumado e infravalorado compañero tan cerca de él. Menos si ya tenía antecedentes, aunque fuera en otro tiempo, dimensión o espacio.

― ¿Te vas a poner a leer y no a practicar para nuestro duelo? ―le increpó Sirius en un tono hasta celoso. Una vena apareció en la sien de Severus.

―No se lo estoy pidiendo porque sí ―decidió conceder―. Necesitamos movernos en la noche para que la primera parte del plan funcione, estaba pensando en cómo neutralizar a la Señora Norris y bueno, Hades es un flojo, pero es un gato de Freya, hay que ponerlo a hacer algo.

El gato, como si le hubiera entendido lo dicho, maulló en señal de protesta. No es que fuera flojo, sólo era un gato que le gustaba conservar la energía.

―Bueno eso no es problema Snape, tengo un plan mejor, deja al pobre Hades dormir, Sirius y yo nos encargaremos de esa parte ―dijo misteriosamente Potter, Severus alzó una ceja. Eso significaba sólo una cosa: la capa invisible.

― ¿Estás seguro James? Sí los pillan estarán metidos en graves problemas ―Sirius y James se miraron con caras cómplices. Remus sintió que había preguntado en vano, en el tiempo que llevaba cerca de ellos se había dado cuenta de que ambos jóvenes parecían adorar el peligro.

―Seguro, será pan comido ―dijo Black con cara picara.

―No sean tan confiados, de todas formas tengo un plan B por si los descubren...

―Sabes Snivellus le quitas toda la diversión al asunto: plan A, B, C...

―Debo recordarte Black ―le interrumpió Severus más que molesto por ese ridículo mote que le perseguía incluso en esta vida―, que estamos metiéndonos con un tipo de 5°, incumpliendo como 100 normas y que la más mínima falla podíamos enfrentarnos, o mejor dicho nuestros padres, a una demanda. Incluso si lo hiciéramos todo bien, cubriéndonos las espaldas, hay que estar preparados, la gente se reirá por un rato y Nott se tragará su orgullo, pero una vez sepa quiénes son los culpables, vendrá por venganza y nadie nos ayudará, tenlo por seguro.

―Tch, tch, estas equivocado. Vamos a ser la sensación Snape, los mayores nos rogaran que los dejemos participar en "esto"―le contestó Potter.

―No estamos haciendo "esto" por fama.

―Sí Snivellus lo sabemos ―Severus miró de mala manera a su futuro contendiente, le cabreaba demasiado que le llamara de esa manera―. Pero nosotros no comenzamos, fueron ellos, nadie puedo culparnos por defendernos de sus pervertidos.

Severus suspiró derrotado por el momento. La idea inicial, que le permitía soportar el día a día con esos horribles colores, rojo y dorado, era hacerse un hueco en Gryffindor para poder influir en ellos y evitar que se crearan grupos Anti-Slytherin como en su vida pasada (otro mundo lo que sea), su objetivo principal, de manipular a los leones y lograr, de ser posible, un acercamiento con las otras casas de cara al enfrentamiento que se daría en unos años, era de vital importancia, así que no podía desviarse ni un milímetro.

Y allí estaba él promoviéndolos a vengarse de un Slytherin. No que Nott no se lo mereciera, pero la idea no era que lo tomaran contra toda la casa verde, ni impulsarlos a crear ese grupito de rufianes a tan temprana edad. El muchacho pelinegro tenía mucho que hacer, hasta ahora había logrado colarse entre las barreras de odio de esos dos. Pero derribarlas por completo parecía una historia completamente diferente.

―Sin embargo Severus, ¿aun no entiendo como pretendes que sea público y más importante que tiene que ver el duelo en todo esto? ―decidió cambiar de tema Lupin, llamado al pelinegro con su nombre a pesar que éste le había dejado en claro que odiaba que se tomara esas confianzas. ¡Idiotas! Ninguno de ellos le hacía caso.

―Primero, necesitamos darle la poción lo antes posible. Por eso aprovecharemos que los de Slytherin de 5to año tienen Herbología después que nosotros y que están viendo Plantas Solaris, por eso necesitamos que Black y Potter salgan a medianoche y saboteen las plantas. Luego en clase, cuando la profesora no esté, nos encargaremos de lo demás.

― ¿De veras no tienes otra idea? ¿Por qué me tengo que hacer el enfermo para sacar a la profesora Sprout? ―ninguno de los niños dijo nada pero era bastante fácil de suponer. La palidez de Lupin era el disfraz perfecto, además de su condición, pensó Severus ácidamente, siendo que estaban cerca de Luna llena Pomona no ignoraría a Lupin tan fácilmente.

―Esta es una oportunidad perfecta Lupin. Piénsalo detenidamente: en estos momentos, para Slytherin, la rivalidad entre ustedes y mi persona es indudable, ninguno de ellos supondría que trabajáramos juntos, ellos considerarían algo como "eso" un accidente, lo que nos permitiría hacer las cosas y pasar desapercibidos.

―Por eso te digo que lo haces sonar como si todo hubiese sido planeado con mucha anterioridad ―Severus se sintió tentado a convocar una cubeta de agua sobre su aristócrata compañero.

―Oportunidad, Black, oportunidad. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las ves, entre mejor sea el plan hay más probabilidad de éxito. No tienes el cerebro de adorno, hay que pensar rápido cuando las oportunidades aparecen.

―Bueno, hay que reconocer que es una muy buena idea, si lo piensas objetivamente y no nos ponemos delicados ―interrumpió Lupin tratando de evitar que volvieran al clima anterior, lleno de desconfianza. Severus era un tipo muy maquiavélico y calculador, pero eso no significaba que fuera mala persona―. Pero lo de usar el duelo como castigo público no lo entiendo muy bien, la última vez que hablamos los planes parecía mucho más lentos y disimulados.

―Porque en aquel entonces no podíamos tomarnos el riesgo de llamar mucho la atención, necesitábamos crear una distracción para movernos en las sombras o esperar cierto tiempo prudente. Ahora con todo este asunto, podemos movernos libremente ya que nadie se imaginaría que haríamos algo así, mucho menos nuestra "presa".

―Ves, hablas como una serpiente ―criticó James, no dispuesto a abandonar su punto de: Severus es realmente un Slytherin.

―Pero los leones también cazan ―metió la cuchara Pettigrew sorprendiéndolos. Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta que los leones también eran felinos. ¿En serio este chico tenía una obsesión con todos los de esa especie?

―Corrección Pettigrew, las leonas cazan ―le increpó Black con un tono vulgar y con doble sentido.

―Pero eso es cuando están en una manada y tienen hembras a su disposición. Los leones jóvenes tienen que cazar para sobrevivir, hacerse fuertes y fundar su propia manada.

Severus prefirió no intervenir en ese punto. Había muy pocas ocasiones en donde el pequeño muchacho hablaba a viva voz, especialmente en contra de Black, que parecía comportarse como un matón incluso con sus compañeros. Aunque esa ultima parte, ingenuamente dicha por Pettigrew y sin ninguna doble intención, había hecho reír a sus compañeros.

― ¿Así que, Snivellus, quieres cazar a una "presa" para mostrar tu poderío y formar tu propia manada de hembras? ―Severus miró a Lupin por ayuda. Él tenía un límite muy bajo cuando se trataba de soportar la estupidez. O mejor dicho a Black, el cual tenía estupidez en cantidades insospechadas.

―Tú fuiste en que trajiste a colación lo de "la presa" ―obviamente Lupin todavía estaba molesto con él y lo que menos quería era ayudarlo.

―El punto es ―alzó su voz el pelinegro rogándole a Merlín por un poco de paciencia―, que resolveremos nuestros problemas de un sólo tiro, le daremos la poción aprovechando que no se lo espera y luego usaremos el duelo para humillarlo.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Pettigrew.

―El Director Dumbledore es fanático de las actividades "extracurriculares", además de ser una persona muy permisiva en cuanto al reglamento. Estoy seguro que mucha gente se interesará por el duelo y él no los dejará por fuera, además está todo eso de hacer el duelo una clase sobre costumbres mágicas, como nos dijo el profesor Filtwick. Pueden estar seguros que el duelo, entre Black y mi persona, será visto en el comedor por toda la escuela, con todo el profesorado presente.

Los niños abrieron un poco la boca, sorprendidos de tal afirmación. Aun en esa época había muchas historias sobre el viejo y loco director de Hogwarts, así que no era tan descabellado como parecía. De hecho había una gran probabilidad de que Snape tuviera razón.

―Pobre Snivellus, barreré el piso contigo frente a todo el colegio ―logró decir Sirius con ese aire arrogante que Severus pensaba borrar en un poco más de una semana.

―Sueña Black, pero no demasiado, hay que dar un buen espectáculo.

― ¿Espectáculo? Espectáculo el que vas a dar cuando salgas volando, murciélago.

Era bastante impresionante, pensaron los otros tres, el hecho que Severus y Sirius pudieran hablar del duelo con tal tranquilidad, o por lo menos con cierta jocosidad, como si estuvieran hablando del clima o algo menos importante. Y era más impresionante sabiendo que unas horas antes parecían querer matarse.

― ¿Y cómo va a servir el duelo para humillar a Nott? ―Severus dejó de pelearse a miradas con Black y le prestó atención a Potter.

―Sospechará de mi por lo de la poción, pero no se meterá conmigo directamente así que irá por ellos en medio del duelo ―apuntó a Lupin y a Pettigrew―, aprovechando que las miradas estarán concentrada en Black y mí ―remató Severus indiferente.

―Espera un momento Severus, eso no es gracioso ¿quieres que nos dejemos arrastrar por Nott, lejos de las miradas de todos?

―Por supuesto que no Lupin ―aclaró el muchacho―. Eso es lo que él querrá hacer pero sucederá lo contrario. Al principio se dejaran asustar por él, y en el momento propicio, cuando queden clara sus intenciones, le daremos el antídoto ―los niños lo miraron sin entender, Severus se preguntó que le enseñaban a los niños de hoy en día que no sabían lo más básico de la biología humana―. La poción crea impotencia ¿recuerdan? Nott tiene 15 años, a esa edad debe ser un adolescente calenturiento, la poción no hará que deje de ser un saco de hormonas sólo que... no podrá aliviarse ¿qué pasaría si de repente aquello que lo frenaba se "levantara"?

― ¡Oh por Godric! ¿Estás hablado de ... no puedes ser tan... tan... ?―

_**¿Tan Slytherin? Oh créeme Potter que puedo ser mucho más que un mocoso travieso. **_

Después de pensarlo con detalle, Severus había decidido que su venganza con Polvo de Pesadillas debía aplazarse un poco, si bien la poción ya estaba lista por lo menos debía esperar hasta que pudiera tener un plan de respaldo. Black estaba mediadamente en lo cierto al decir que había planeado lo del duelo con el objetivo de usarlo como cortina de humo, había pasado cierto tiempo presionando al Gryffindor para logra éste resultad, que no era su único objetivo, mucho menos el principal.

La idea del duelo había sido concebida originalmente para neutralizar a Black y Potter, quienes a pesar de su intervención en el asunto de Nott, cada día se veían más desconfiados de él. Dispuesto a resolver ese problema, sabía que los mocosos se verían encantados por resolver sus diferencias de una forma tan "Gryffindor", un duelo era perfecto para romper las barreras que crecían en su grupo de compañeros y unirlos, tanto para poder enfrentar un "enemigo común". Y Nott se presentaba con ese enemigo.

El plan de exponer a Nott había surgido naturalmente dentro de su enmarañado actuar como un perfecto plan de respaldo. Severus era consciente que aquella era una muy buena oportunidad, una que le permitía moverse con cierta libertad, incluso entre sus ingenuos compañeros, además de asegurarle que Nott se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Severus podía decir que el Polvo de Pesadillas era la venganza perfecta para este caso, el hacer que Nott tuviese sueños horribles y que, con el tiempo, le hicieran sentir terror e inapetencia era un castigo ejemplar para un pedófilo; pero aquello no sería de la noche a la mañana.

La verdad, dada la forma de ser de Nott, ese objetivo se conseguiría lentamente, y sería bastante torturador cabe decir. Era probable que el chico no los relacionara rápidamente, a ellos, con sus extrañas pesadillas por lo cual no esperaba represalias explosivas a la primera. Pero, si era sincero, tampoco era seguro que Nott dejara de fantasear con el tiempo, es más, no estaba seguro que la reacción sería positiva y existía la posibilidad de que el resultado fuera peligroso. Esa variable le tenía preocupado.

Al ser una poción tan especial, casi tan delicada como un alucinógeno, era necesario ser suministrada constantemente y en cantidades medianas, a menos que quisiera mandar a Nott a San Mungo de una sobredosis, pero si no la suministraba constantemente, era seguro que en esos periodos de descanso Nott se recuperara mentalmente, aludiendo que las pesadillas eran simplemente lapsus de remordimientos. O simplemente, podría ignorar las advertencias de sus sueños sumiéndose en un estado de locura y olvido, tan típicos en hijos de puta como Nott.

No, definitivamente no era aceptable. Muchas variables e incógnitas estaban en la mesa, y el resultado de agitar las cartas podía ser peligroso e inesperado, y Severus, el antiguo Severus, habría planeado todo esto con dos grados más de crueldad y sevicia, hundido a su víctima en un infiero y salido limpio e indemne al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo ahora? Mucha gente en el pasado podría considerarlo un desalmado, y de cierta forma era verdad, pero si había algo que Severus no toleraba era la violencia sexual mucho menos contra infantes. Death Eater y todo Severus tuvo cierta moral, y aunque fuera hipócrita y vacía, esas pequeñas y borrosas líneas de dignidad le permitieron conservar un poco de cordura.

No obstante el actual Severus no podía actuar tan despreocupadamente, no era un hombre marcado y oscuro a la que la gente tenía miedo, y a pesar de las ventajas que poseía por sus recuerdos no podía arriesgarse con un viejo zorro como Dumbledore tan ceca. Aunque le pesara, todavía era muy débil y su imagen muy blanda para asegurarse de que todo saliera a su favor y que no hubiera daños a terceros. Ese era el problema de tener "amigos" o ser "bueno", que limitaban en cierta forma su actuar; pero si lograba desviar la atención de todos de alguna manera lejos de él, su verdadero él, quizás podría dar un golpe certero.

A pesar de su consigna de no llamar la atención, desde el momento del ataque, Severus ardía en deseos de una venganza brutal, una venganza que fuera conocida por su víctima, que supiera que él, y sólo él, era el culpable de sus desgracias y que a su verdugo no le temblaría la mano para hacerle vivir horrores si se le ocurría decir o hacer algo de más. Severus quería que Nott supiera que detrás de su cara de cachorro de león había una poderosa y malvada serpiente debajo lista a saltar a su cuello.

Para Severus, Nott no sólo debía ser aleccionado, Severus pretendía aplastarlo sin compasión, minar lentamente su cordura y conducirlo a un infierno sin retorno. Pero no era sólo crueldad, era sentido de supervivencia, atacar antes de que te ataquen. Destruir a Nott, antes que se alzará como el hijo de puta que sería en un futuro, aquello era sólo un paso para asegurar su supervivencia. Era algo necesario.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Claro que aquel era un plan con reversa, con diez rutas de escape, seguras y confiables, además de una triple fachada. Severus no era, antes y ahora, un hombre que se dejaba avasallar por sus sentimientos, controlar sus emociones siempre fue su punto fuerte y el hecho de que podía cambiar de piel más rápido que un Bogart. El hombre-niño tenía una confianza absoluta en su conocimiento, en su astucia y su habilidad pero sabía controlarse a sí mismo en búsqueda de un resultado óptimo y satisfactorio. En eso Potter acertaba, su mente era puramente Slytherin, a menos que Gryffindor hubiese sido un lobo en piel de oveja.

―Tenemos que ser realistas ―continuó Severus saliendo de sus pensamientos―, la poción de impotencia tiene efectos muy puntuales. Incluso sin ir donde Madame Pomfrey, Nott terminaría descubriendo que es lo que le impide excitarse, es un estudiante de 5°, extender un castigo como ese por mucho tiempo al final no nos conduciría nada; pero si hacemos que Nott tenga un "accidente" en pleno comedor, con todo el mundo de testigos, la próxima vez que tenga la intención de acosar a un niño habrá una duda razonable.

―Snape por favor no sigas hablando, me das escalofríos ¿cómo puedes pensar así?

―Bueno yo soy así, mi mente es así, no lo voy a negar; pero supongo que hay un poco de intención, es normal ¿no crees? He sido... no, hemos sido nosotros los acosados Potter ―le contestó el pelinegro sin afectación―. ¿O me equivoco? ―Lupin y Pettigrew miraron hacia otro lado, no por rehuir a contestar y apoyar al pelinegro, sino porque sus propios recuerdos laceraban su dignidad.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que un duelo con Logan Nott no sería suficiente para recuperar tu dignidad, incluso si fuera a muerte? ―preguntó Sirius sorprendiendo a todos. Lentamente empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba esa cabeza colmada de pelo grasoso.

―No pongas a ese animal, no perdón, no puedo ofender a una criatura comparándolo con esa... con esa basura ―le respondió airadamente el pelinegro―. No pongas a esa basura a mi nivel ni de nadie, un duelo es una cuestión de honor entre dos caballeros. No sé si Nott ha hecho alguna cosa con alguien más pero eso no fue un simple experimento, él es un pedófilo o va en camino de convertirse en uno y la verdad no le veo mucho remordimiento por ello.

―Lo que significa que además de una venganza, esto puede ser una prueba incriminatoria que prevenga que otros sufran su acoso en un futuro, al ser encontrado molestándonos y con "ese problema" va dar mucho que hablar ―concluyó Lupin sin dejar de sentir que Severus estaba mintiéndoles o por lo menos contándoles la verdad a medias. Pero aquello no era algo que Remus le pudiera reprochar. No, había algo real en medio de toda esa maraña de astucia y perfidia.

―Exacto Lupin ―Severus suspiró―. Miren, ojala hubiese otro método más práctico para exponer a Nott y que no nos incluyera, especialmente a ustedes ―señaló a Lupin y a Pettigrew―, pero esto es lo mejor que podemos conseguir. Es un peligro, no lo voy a negar y por supuesto tengo varios planes de reserva, pero una vez los profesores le tenga un ojo encima por una situación tan comprometedora no podrá hacer lo que quiera. Y lo mejor de este plan es que nosotros dejaremos de estar en su mira inmediatamente, Dumbledore no hará nada la primera vez, pero un segundo ataque a nosotros, por mínimo que sea y lo expulsará sin pensarlo. Es un plan perfecto.

―No importa como lo digas, todo eso suena horrible ―concedió Potter.

―Bueno ―trató de alzar la voz el chico regordete―... eso es porque lo que hizo Nott es horrible.

Severus se quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos pensando en lo real de esa situación. Su falso carisma era mucho más alto e hipócrita que en el pasado, mejor dicho, en el pasado Severus tenía todo menos carisma, pero aun así el chico sentía sus palabras de verdad. No era un discurso vacío, su odio por Nott y sus deseos de "justicia", si es que así se le podía llamar a sus deseos personales de venganza, eran reales. No podía tolerar que ese adefesio se acercara a él ni a ningún niño, es más, si ese imbécil hubiese puesto sus ojos sobre Niel o Joane...

Los pensamientos de Severus se detuvieron al escuchar crujir una de las ventanas de la torre, si seguía esa línea de pensamiento no respondía por el inmobiliario. Sus ojos, afortunadamente ocultos tras su parpados, tomaron un color antinatural y sus compañeros pudieron sentir su magia palpitar. La simple idea de que algunos de sus amigos viviera una experiencia como la que él había vivido con Nott le hizo recordar que tan oscuro y malvado podía ser.

―_**Muy dentro de ti, hay algo más aterrador que yo...**_

Dijo una voz tenebrosa pero serena, casi en un susurro, suave pero seguro. Justo al lado de Severus, invisible para todos los presentes, una criatura alada de color blanco mármol, se alzaba como una estatua. Ulquiorra, el espíritu de la varita blanca, no podía comunicarse con su dueño si éste no le sostenía pero aun así podía verlo y sentirlo todo. Y "eso", eso había sido una buena prueba de porque ese chico había logrado despertarlo. Una mueca que no podía llamarse sonrisa se dibujo en los labios negros de la bestia.

―_**No importa que tus lazos con ellos no sean sinceros, siempre estás creando cadenas... espero que cuando te des cuenta de ello no sea demasiado tarde.**_

La criatura sintió, sorpresivamente, una mirada sobre él. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto hasta posarse en el gato negro, aparentemente inofensivo, que miraba en su dirección. Por un momento Ulquiorra frunció el ceño haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran peligrosamente pero luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos relajándose y hablándole al aire.

―_**Lo veo no tiene sentido y lo que no veo, no existe. **_

Hades maulló sonoramente dejando de ver o sentir a Ulquiorra, saltó de su cómoda cama hacía el regazo de su amo buscando un poco de su atención para luego ir hacía Pettigrew, eso sí esperando que el chico se alejara de Remus quien seguía siendo persona no grata para el gato. Ambas criaturas oscuras podían ignorarse todo el tiempo que fuera, pero ambas estaba unidas por la misma persona.

―Bueno, horrible o no, vamos a enseñarle a Nott una bonita lección ―dijo Sirius mirando hacía la ventana agrietada―. Medidas desesperadas en tiempos desesperados, medidas horribles para personas horribles. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo para detenerlo.

―Suena simple si lo dices así ―concedió James revolviéndose su ya desordenado cabello, todavía impactado por la fuerza de la magia de Severus―. Entonces repasemos esa última parte y asegurémonos que las cosas no se salgan de control ¿están seguros de hacer esto, verdad? Estoy de acuerdo con Snivellus, no creo que haya una mejor forma de atrapar a Nott, pero ustedes tendrán que exponerse ―preguntó James a los dos "cebos" del plan. Remus asintió solemnemente. Peter seguía acariciando a Hades pero cuando hablo su voz sonó segura.

―No hay problema, apuesto que Severus tiene un plan B, C, D, E…

El señalado le mandó una mirada fulminante al gordito por usar su nombre de pila, pero el chico seguía absorto en el gato, quien parecía consolar a su joven sirviente. Sólo por hoy, Severus ignoraría todas esas confianzas que el grupo de Gryffindor se estaba tomando con él, aquello era un precio pequeño que pagar en contra parte de lo que podía lograr con aquella charla entre "hombres". Y por supuesto que… tenía varios planes de contingencia.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Dormitorios de Slytherin. 21 de Octubre de 1993. Unas horas antes del duelo.**

El reflejo en el espejo mágico se asustó cuando el puño del chico se estampó contra la superficie pulida; las astillas de vidrio rápidamente se hicieron camino entre la piel y la sangre salió dejando un rastro rojo hasta el lavamanos. Afuera ningún ruido se escuchó, gracias al hechizo de privacidad, aunque tampoco había nadie que lo escuchara.

― ¡Mierda! ―maldijo el chico dentro del baño. Su cabello marrón oscuro estaba pegado a su piel por el sudor, sus ojos, de un raro color ámbar negruzco, se fijaron en el puño ahora herido y sangrante. Un poco de la tensión que sentía en su entrepierna se redujo a causa del dolor del golpe o por la visión de su propia sangre junto con el dolor punzante del corte.

Logan Nott estaba viviendo un inferno. Un infierno adolescente. Su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo normalmente, ¡a él! Quien se había acostumbrado a ocultar su bochornosa erección mañanera a sus compañeros, él, quien podía masturbarse hasta dos veces al día, quien tenía sexo fuerte por horas con su asta firme y dispuesta, pero que ahora se encontraba "impotente". Sus experiencias sexuales se habían vuelto confusamente placenteras después del incidente con los Gryffindor, en la soledad de su dormitorio o de uno de los casi baños privados de Slytherin, Logan dejaba volar su imaginación y su cuerpo respondía rápidamente ante esas imágenes estimulantes que siempre incluían a ese chico Pettigrew. Siempre lo imaginaba asustado como un ratoncito frente a un depredador, desnudo, mojado y aterrado mientras él le enterraba su asta sin pensarlo en esa entrada pequeña. La simple idea le sacudió de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

_**¿Por qué?**_

El adolecente sentía la presión en sus testículos, la tensión en sus glúteos, la contracción en su abdomen. Viera por donde se viera, estaba excitado, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su pene seguía allí, dormido y tranquilo? El joven bajó la mano hacia su desnuda entrepierna, acariciándose con calma, su imaginación volvió a volar ahora con el chico castaño y de ojos miel, de protagonista. Estaba golpeado y pálido, con lágrimas en los ojos tocando asustado, primero sus testículos, suave y tímidamente, sus pequeñas manos temblaban de miedo, dudosamente abría la boca cuando un tirón en el cabello se lo ordenaba, lentamente la pequeña lengua se situaba en su base, sin embargo él volvía agarrarlo del cabello y enterraba toda su longitud hasta la garganta sin importarle nada más.

La sacudida de su cuerpo no tuvo salida. Su miembro seguía acostado volviéndolo loco y la insoportable tensión le hizo golpear el espejo de nuevo, el dolor se trasmitió por su cuerpo convulsionándole, la sangre se concentró en el lavamanos y por un momento pensó en el final de aquellos episodios sexuales, un final rojo con los cadáveres de aquellos dos niños después que los usara hasta el cansancio. Pero nada era igual que un orgasmo. No cuando era un sano chico de 15 años. O bueno todo lo sano que se podía ser siendo que fantaseaba con niños. En ese instante pensó que tal vez su cuerpo estaba intentándole decir algo, haciéndole ver lo mal de sus acciones, pero Logan descartó aquello de inmediato, no es como si los violara de verdad, tan sólo... lo imaginaba.

¿Qué de malo había en ello? Era tan sólo un pasatiempo, ficción, él no iba hacer nada de eso. Aunque ¿y si lo hiciera qué importaba? Pettigrew era casi un mestizo, no tenía idea como terminó en Gryffindor pero eso lo hacía ser una escoria peor ¿y el otro chico? Ni siquiera conocía su apellido, un mestizo de poca monta ¿a quién le iba a importar que él los pusiera en su lugar? Porque eso era lo único para lo que servían todos los mestizos y sangre sucia, para ser putas de Sangre Puras como él, y eso era ser misericordioso con ellos.

La idea le hizo sentir mejor, pero inmediatamente una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Había una buena razón por la cual hacía "eso" escondido del mundo, por la cual evitaba a esos niños como la peste, y era porque tenía la seguridad de que si intentaba siquiera pensar en "eso" fuera de la seguridad de los dormitorios, aquel enano de negro lo mataría. De alguna manera ese pensamiento irracional hizo que su excitación menguara por fin y aquello era una mala señal.

Logan no era del tipo que se rinde a la primera, incluso había llegado a doblegar a uno que otro chico presumido y sentía predilección por tipos, últimamente niños, fuertes con los que les gustaba imaginar juegos de dominación y tortura. Pero Snape era harina de otro costal, la oscuridad en esos ojos negros era brutal, como si fuera la imagen del algún mago oscuro, de alguien que ya ha matado, que ya ha probado la sangre a un nivel que él no conocía ni quería conocer siendo la víctima. En aquel encuentro había estado seguro de que iba a morir.

De repente los recuerdos dejaron entrever una idea, era obvio que los niños estaban asustados de él, pero al chico Snape se le veían unas ganas de hacerle "algo"; sin embargo pasaron las semanas, ya más de un mes, y nada ocurrió, excepto todo ese cuento del duelo, por lo cual se sintió relajado. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba con calma todo su problema comenzó desde su última clase de Herbología, cuando su grupo llegó a clase y se encontraron a los mocosos de Gryffindor sin la profesora Sprout. Snape y Black estaban peleando como cosa rara y el tonto de Lucius, como un pavorreal, mostró su placa de perfecto esperando hacer alguna estúpida muestra de poder.

En ese momento el tal Pettigrew, asustado como siempre, tropezó con unos elementos del invernadero y una bolsa de abono le cayó al estúpido de Lucius, aquella parte fue buena, recordó Nott, quien odiaba a Malfoy secretamente. Pero entonces comenzó el problema, el estúpido de Goyle o algún otro listillo, intentó limpiarlo con agua y las plantas Solaris abrieron sus flores, aquella parte era confusa por las quemaduras y la sed intensa que producen las flores de Solaris, pero Logan recuerda haber bebido de una botella...

_**¡SNAPE!**_

El adolescente forzó su memoria, después del accidente, todos habían terminado en la enfermería incluyendo al pelinegro, allí estaba el otro chico Gryffindor, el castaño, que no se hablaba con Snape por todo el asunto de Black. ¿En algún momento bebió o comió con ese chiquillo cerca? Nott se empezó a convencer que en algún punto de ese día el mocoso había hecho llegar algún tipo de poción sobre él.

_**Poción de impotencia ¿he? Aun así...**_

Logan dejó de divagar, reparó el espejo mientras lavaba sus lastimados nudillos, se alzó el pantalón notando el dolor de la insatisfacción. Había escuchado que la madre del chico era pocionista, además Snape era famoso por ser bueno en la materia ¿pero de allí a poder pillarlo con la guardia bajo? Claro que con las quemaduras de la Solaris, la cual afectaba la garganta, una poción de media calidad podía pasar… espera eso significaba ¿Qué lo había planeado todo solo? Logan terminó de arreglarse. Solo o no, ese estúpido era el culpable de su situación, quizás no era tan cruel como había imaginado, aquello parecía una travesura de novia despechada, sólo tenía que pedir un antídoto para la poción y ya está. ¿Quizás habían sido los otros mocosos?

_**No importa quién fue el hijo de perra que me hizo esto. Le voy hacer pagar por todos estos días. ¿El duelo es hoy no? Un susto a esos dos ahora que Snape y los profesores están ocupados sería una buena idea. **_

Con esa idea en mente Nott salió hacia el comedor. Tal y como Severus había predicho el duelo sería publico con todos invitados a participar. El chico estaba al borde de la frustración, su libido estaba al tope a más no poder y tenía unas ganas de joder a alguien así fuera con una estaca. No sabía si su estado era culpa de alguno de esos niños pero era demasiada coincidencia, aunque ese no era el problema, no importaba, de alguna manera uno de esos niños se iba a tragar su mierda, y su semen de paso, para que aprendieran que con Logan Nott nadie se mete.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Comedor central. 21 de Octubre de 1993. Hora del Duelo.**

El bullicio. La expectativa. El brillo de éxito. El peligro del fracaso. Todo eso... era lo máximo.

Sirius Black arrojó con calma, deleitándose del momento, su túnica color rojo ocre a un lado, sin importarle que la fina túnica, con pequeños filamentos de oro blanco bordados a mano se ensuciara. Duelo o no, Sirius decidió vestir con toda la elegancia posible gracias al oro de su familia y aquello no tenía nada que ver con la carta de su padre. Al pensar en eso el chico tembló un poco, con las pocas líneas de la carta, Sirius supo que su exabrupto le iba a costar caro, llegara a ganar o a perder, sus navidades iba a ser todo menos placenteras. Pero ya pensaría en eso cuando llegara Navidad. Ahora lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos y su visión era su contrincante, Severus Snape, quien estaba vestido todo de negro como si realmente se tratara de un murciélago. Bueno, entonces tendría que cumplir su palabra y mandarlo a volar como uno.

El chico pelinegro también había recibido cartas de sus progenitores, pero de nuevo la labia de Albus Dumbledore probó ser el arma más poderosa del viejo mago, lo suficiente para que su madre se calmara y viera todo como un juego de niños. En cierta forma lo era, teniendo en cuenta lo que planeaban los de "primero" de Gryffindor, aquello era una broma insignificante. El muchacho miró de refilón a Potter, ubicado estratégicamente con los chicos del grupo de Quidditch, ellos eran su plan C si las cosas se ponían pesadas, por supuesto Lupin estaba con Pettigrew en una zona en la cual los chicos eran presa fácil para Nott, si Potter tenía que recurrir a los del equipo de Quidditch, la excusa de buscar a su nuevo amigo Lupin serviría. Por supuesto aquello era contingencia de emergencia, el plan B era un poderoso somnífero que Lupin sabía usar en caso de que las cosas no salieran como debía, el A era no alejarse demasiado y darle el antídoto el cual Severus había diseñado y no era oral.

Aun así Severus tenía los nervios de punta ¿Y si el nerviosismo los sobrepasaba y no usaban el aerosol que les había dado? ¿Y si Nott les lanzaba un imperio o usaba algún otro hechizo oscuro? ¿Y si los profesores se daban cuentan pero culpaban a los Gryffindor? ¿Y por Merlín, en qué momento se había convertido en una persona tan blandengue? Parecía que esos 11 años en esta nueva realidad le había devuelto un poco de la humanidad que había dudado tener en su antiguo mundo.

Pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos le manejaran. Si lo dejaba crecer ahora, que era un asunto contra un joven pervertido de 15 años ¿Cómo sería cuando se enfrentara a la guerra? Severus tuvo que usar sus habilidades en Oclumancia para refundir esos pensamientos. Se había acostumbrado a su mundo feliz, en esa burbujita de cristal en donde nada malo le alcanzaba, estaba olvidando la crueldad de la guerra que, quiéralo o no, iba a volver a enfrentar. Por primera vez pensó que realmente esta nueva vida no era un premio, volver a vivir toda esa cruda realidad y ahora con más gente a la que amaba y deseaba proteger, más parecía un castigo.

_**No importa. Me haré más fuerte entonces. **_

Su varita no dijo nada, Ulquiorra se encontraba cavilando. Severus obvió todo lo demás, ahora necesitaba dar un buen espectáculo para que el plan funcionara. No había ningún problema, Severus sabía que Black era un buen duelista incluso con sus escasos 11 años pero él tenía ventajas tácticas, podía alargar el asunto lo suficiente para que todo empalmara.

―Buenos días damas y caballeros. Estudiantes de Hogwarts ―se escuchó la voz del Director.

Las mesas del comedor habían sido removidas y ahora una larga tarima central servía de arena para el duelo. Los estudiantes se hallaban dispersos alrededor de ella, sentados en butacas, otros de pie. Los profesores estaban en su mayoría custodiando de un lado a otro, McGonagall organizaba la mesa auxiliar, junto con Pomona y Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore estaba en la parte norte de la tarima como Director y máxima autoridad de lugar escogido como arena para el duelo. Por su lado Filtwick estaba en el centro como réferi principal.

―En esta amable mañana, tendremos la rara oportunidad de disfrutar de este evento tan significativo y tradicional. Un duelo mágico entre dos jóvenes magos, bajo la modalidad de Duelo a pasos ―la voz de Dumbledore se oyó seria y solemne. Severus rodó los ojos, el viejo seguramente se estaba divirtiendo al hacer todo ese melodrama.

Las palabras y explicaciones siguieron un rato, no demasiado, pues todo el mundo quería ver sangre. Las definiciones sobraban para muchos, lo cual probaba que no todos ignoraban el tema de duelos o que algunos decidieron investigar por su cuenta para ver de qué iba la cosa. Una táctica interesante, según la propia opinión de Severus, quizás debía pensar en serio involucrarse en actividades como estas, aprovechando que Dumbledore era fanático de ellas, para lograr la tan anhelada unidad de casas. Aunque con la temporada de Quidditch a la vuelta de la esquina quedaba difícil.

― ¡Jóvenes! ―llamó el pequeño profesor, revisando que los chicos estuvieran listos y con la indumentaria en regla y exclamó en latín― ¡Salutat! (Saludad) ―Severus y Sirius se acercaron al centro de la tarima. Como se acostumbraba en este tipo de duelo, los jóvenes se cuadraron uno enfrente de otro de forma militar, pusieron su mano derecha en su corazón sosteniendo la varita como símbolo de reconocimiento a su rival, la izquierda atrás de la espalda e inclinaron un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo como saludo, viéndose siempre a los ojos.

―Las reglas están establecidas Señores. Yo, Filius Filtwick, campeón y duelista profesional haré de Réferi y juez principal del presente Duelo. Los jueces auxiliares serán el Director de Hogwarts, autoridad máxima de la Arena de su Duelo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, y la subdirectora y jefe de su casa, Minerva McGonagall. Como Jueces anexos, Pomona Sprout y Madame Poppy Pomfrey. La modalidad del duelo es: Duelo a pasos. ¿Tu Accipiere? (¿Aceptan?)

― ¡Ego Accipere! (Yo Acepto) ―dijeron los dos niños al unísono.

―El Duelo a pasos tendrá 5 rondas ejecutadas a la distancia de los 30 pasos. Cada ronda tendrá 3 asaltos de un minuto, si uno de ustedes gana dos asaltos habrá ganado la ronda. El que gane tres rondas será el ganador ¿Obtinuit eam? (¿Entendido?)

―Sic, Arbiter (Sí, réferi) ―contestaron de nuevo en latín.

― ¡Scriberent! (¡Alisten!) ―los dos jóvenes movieron su varita hacia el frente como si empuñaran una espada y dieron un último saludo. Se volvieron hacía las esquinas de la tarima contando los pasos, para luego voltear y dejar los brazos libres preparados para el duelo ― ¿Parati? (¿Listos?) ―… momentos de tensión… ― ¡INCIPIUNT! (Comiencen)

La velocidad de ambos estaba lejos de ser la de niños normales de 11 años, Sirius sorprendió a todos mandando un _Petrificus Totalus_ pero moviéndose con demasiado ímpetu, Severus le mandó un _Colloshoo _que pegó sus pies al piso e hizo que la puntería de Black disminuyera, dándole espacio al pelinegro para esquivar y rematar con un _Flippendo _haciendo que Sirius saliera despedido hacia atrás, pero con poca fuerza.

La multitud quedó en silencio. Incluso el viejo Filtwick estaba impresionado.

―Punto para el señor Snape ―Dumbledore fue el único que se atrevió a hablar, no había duda de quién había dominado el primer asalto. Filtwick pudo cerrar la boca, haciendo oficial el punto. Un pequeño tablero marcaba los puntos como si fuera un partido de tenis. Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a Sirius a verificar si no se había dado muy duro en la cabeza, pero por la cara que tenía el chico, no habría poder humano que le hiciera abandonar el duelo.

― ¡Redire! (¡Regresen!) ―gritó el pequeño profesor una vez que el derribado fue checado. Luego volvió a pedirles que alistaran y cargaran.

Esta vez Sirius no fue tan ingenuo. Controló mejor su expresión lanzando un _Incendio _poderoso, Severus, sorprendido, tuvo que rodar por el suelo, mientras Black volvía a la carga con un _Colloshoo_ hacía la parte del cuerpo que Severus apoyaba en el suelo y le mandaba un _Furnuculus_ que terminó por darle el punto a él.

De allí en adelante, los hechizos fueron haciéndose más grandes, en cuestión de daño y mala intención, tanto que el silencio era cosa del pasado.

―Eso es Snape, así Black no seguirá diciendo burradas ―gritó McLaggen luego de que Severus le mandó un _Mimble Wimble_ haciendo que la lengua de Sirius se atará sola.

―Black, esquiva eso, todavía puedes ganar ese punto ―gritó otro por allá.

―Mierda, ya llevan tres rondas ¿viste ese _protego_? ―otro comentó.

―Es un Black ¿Qué esperabas? Ese _Depulso_ no era normal.

Los últimos asaltos habían durado el minuto exacto y hasta más. Eran tan parejos que no había manera de que los jueces se definieran tan rápido. Mientras Sprout y Madame Pomfrey atendía a los chicos que ya tenían rapones y cortadas, la multitud gritaba cual coliseo romano, tratando de adivinar quién sería el ganador de cada punto.

―Punto para el señor Snape ―Gritos de sí y no se escucharon por el comedor. Dinero ya pasaba entre los alumnos. Severus se llevaba con ese punto dos Rondas y Sirius tenía una, pero el aristócrata había conjurado un _Conjuntivitis_ medio efectivo. Como los contrincantes no podían ser curados en medio del duelo, la visión de Severus estaba disminuida.

―…Te lo dije. Snape fue metódico, si lo hubiera rematado en ese momento habría perdido la ronda…

―…Pero el _Impedimenta_ es un hechizo avanzado por más Black que sea, se nota que tiene talento, veras que remata en las dos últimas rondas…

―…Yo espero que no salgan tan heridos. ¿No deberían detenerlos?...

―… ¿Quién apuesta por Snape, por Black? Última ronda señores, doble o nada…

La emoción del comedor era palpable tanto que los chicos se había olvidado por completo del plan inicial. James vitoreaba y apostaba todo a Sirius, ni siquiera se acordaba de los otros dos, los maestros y el resto del alumnado estaban tan absortos que no notaban nada más que el gran duelo que se desarrollaba en sus narices. El bullicio llegaba incluso a los Slytherin. A pesar que el evento era "opcional" todo el mundo entendía que era una cita obligada y las serpientes eran las más interesadas. El heredero de la familia Black estaba dando un gran espectáculo, mostrando de qué madera estaban hechos los que se llamaban así mismos la mejor familia de Sangre Puras de Inglaterra Mágica. Cada error del chico de ojos grises era para burlarse y criticar, cada acierto era para mostrar medida envidia, pero los chicos de la casa verde eran quienes más comentaban. Y aunque ninguno hablaba de Snape, era obvio que era quien más se llevaba miradas.

―Ese niño es cosa sería, pero para mí, que está jugando con Black ―respondió Damián a la pregunta que Lucius le acaba de hacer en secreto. Goyle no tenía criterio para medir la habilidad, el joven pelirrojo sí.

― ¿No exageraras para que tu derrota, a manos de ese mestizo, no se vea tan mal? ―se burló el rubio desde un extremo de la sala. Los Slytherin no estaban de pie haciendo bulla, la mayoría estaba pulcramente sentados por lo cual podían ver todo desde el fondo.

―Para nada. El chico me tomó por sorpresa, he escuchado que tiende a hacerlo ―dijo el chico con doble sentido. Nadie en Slytherin decía nada al rubio de frente, sobre el "rumor" de su enfrentamiento con el pelinegro, pero todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado en verdad―. Pero su nivel es mayor, no creo que se esté tomado esto muy en serio o quizás está subestimando a Black.

―No digas ridiculeces ―le recriminó Lucius entendiendo todas las indirectas―. Un duelo es un evento muy diferente a una simple pelea. Aunque Snape sea un simple mestizo, su madre era una Sangre Pura de una familia medianamente destacable, la magia ancestral está en el aire. Qué vergüenza para los Prince que sea convocada para ayudar a un mestizo.

―Tienes razón ―dijo Damián, que era un purista acérrimo―. Sí lo piensas bien, estoy seguro que el viejo hizo todo eso con ese propósito.

―Evidentemente, este duelo en sí es un deshonor para la familia Black ―se regodeó Lucius. En su círculo social, el duelo era un golpe muy contundente para la noble familia. Dudaba que llegaran a recuperarse de eso rápidamente.

―Un mestizo retando a un Sangre Pura, y éste aceptando como si fueran iguales. La verdad ese Black es la deshonra de su familia. Sin embargo nosotros no podemos dejar eso así Lucius, ese Snape está escalando muy rápido ―el rubio se quedó mirando a la tarima, la cuarta ronda la había ganado Black por los pelos sin embargo se había ganado unos buenos golpes. Snape se veía cansado físicamente, existía la posibilidad de que Black ganara.

―Esperemos un tiempo prudente. Tu jugada y la de Nott ―dijo con desprecio―, nos han puesto en mala posición.

―Hey a mí no me culpes. Sabes que Logan es incorregible.

―Excusas. A todas estas ―el rubio hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor― ¿Dónde está Nott? ―Damián también miró por las bancas de la casa verde y luego por el resto de la estancia pero no vio al castaño.

―Qué raro. Hace unos minutos estaba por aquí ―Lucius frunció el ceño significativamente, últimamente Nott estaba de un humor insoportable. Con su ataque a los Gryffindor, los Slytherin no se había podido mover libremente, el chico era un cuerno de Erumpent, no sabían que consecuencias traerían sus actos hasta que les explotara en la cara.

Irónicamente Malfoy fue el primero en darse cuenta que Remus y Peter ya no estaban en el salón, aquello le alarmó pero prefirió no decir nada. Mirando a todos lados nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta ni siquiera el vigilante ojo de Dumbledore que estaba más concentrado en el duelo de lo que comúnmente estaba concentrado en las reuniones de Wizengamot. Bueno, sí Nott daba problemas, allá él, el rubio no iba a meter las manos al fuego por ese chico si lo atrapaban con las manos en la masa.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Sala anexa al comedor. ****21 de Octubre de 1993. ****En medio del duelo.**

No había muchas cosas que pudieran molestar a Remus Lupin. Bueno si las había, pero tenía que reprimirse en una constante lucha con su yo animal. Por eso, ser asaltado en medio de una multitud por alguien que sabes es un agresor sexual, no hizo que su cara mostrara los sentimientos y deseos que su yo animal estaba viviendo. No ocurría lo mismo con Pettigrew, pero el pequeño trataba de mostrar valor.

―Muévanse ―les dijo Nott, cuando por fin pudo evadir la vigilancia de la puerta hacía el vestíbulo. Los profesores que custodiaban las salidas estaban más pendientes del duelo que de los estudiantes.

Había interceptado a los pequeños quienes se habían replegado a discutir algo, seguramente sobre Snape. Rápido y simple les mandó un _Silencio_ y les miró lo más amenazadoramente posible, atajó primero al ratonil quien se estremeció con la mano que puso en su hombro, aquel temblor despertó su excitación y dejó de pensar racionalmente. Apuntó al otro niño pálido, amenazando con lastimar al gordito, hubo una batalla de miradas pero el chico claudico al ver que nadie estaba prestando atención. De nuevo la sensación de éxtasis regresó y supo que necesitaba probar si la realidad superaba la fantasía.

Los sacó rápidamente del recinto mientras las ideas bullían en su cabeza. La de abajo, la que no se levantaba. Apenas y pudo aguantar llevarlos cerca al pequeño salón en donde los de primero esperan por la selección, en ese punto Remus ya tenía el antídoto y estaba preparado para correr y forcejear. Pero el chico tenía otros planes, un hechizo no verbal y ambos niños fueron arrastrados a la habitación, luego el joven Slytherin entró colocando todos los hechizos de privacidad que conocía.

Remus se quedó congelado un momento, sorprendido por ser arrastrado por una cuerda mágica, apenas había registrado que estaban dentro de la habitación cuando el chico cerró la puerta tras ellos con una expresión de locura ¿no pretendía hacerles algo allí, con el director al lado? Pero eso no fue lo peor, hizo algo más que Remus no vio venir, los ató por completo.

― ¿Creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta? ―dijo una vez estuvo todo listo, sacándose la túnica y el uniforme rápidamente con una mirada que daba miedo. Remus y Peter se estremecieron ¿de verdad se iba arriesgar tanto? ―Eso está muy mal, deberían respetar a sus mayores ―el chico se desabrochó los pantalones, en ese punto Pettigrew estaba tan pálido como la cera, era evidente que el mayor ya no estaba pensado racionalmente. Lupin trató de mantener la calma, Severus se los había advertido, Nott podía estar en un estado peligroso, pero así era mejor, mientras mantuvieran la calma, ellos tendrían todo a su favor. Las ataduras cederían a su fuerza lobuna, sólo necesitaba un minuto.

― "Enfermo" ―dijo Lupin con su labios lo suficientemente lento para que el Slytherin entendiera.

― ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE SANGRE SUCIA? ―el tipo había gritado. Eso significaba que había puesto un hechizo de privacidad en la sala. Era cuestión de minutos que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando lo hicieran Nott estarían en problemas―. ¿TE CREES MUY VALIENTE?

― "Le diremos a la profesora McGonagall, déjanos ir" ―era difícil decir si Peter estaba siguiendo los consejos de Severus o actuaba por cuenta propia. Sin embargo la táctica no funcionó, todo lo contrario, la poca racionalidad que Nott había conservado se fue al garete y los pantalones cayeron rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

― ¿Me estas amenazando hijo de puta? ―su voz era viciosa, malintencionada―. Pero tranquilo, te voy a enseñar donde está tu lugar.

Hay una cosa rara con los llamados pedófilos pasivos, aquellos que imaginaban pero no hacen nada malo a nadie. Algunos resisten la tentación, llevaban su vida con su parafilia "controlada", de éstos, algunos aceptaban tener un problema y buscaban ayuda profesional lo cual les daba cierto respiro al tormento de tener ese gusto tan reprochable, es algo difícil de creer pero hay casos registrados, pocos, pero los hay. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, muchos pedófilos caminaban lentamente hacia la línea que separa la realidad de la ficción, y otros simplemente siempre habían deseado pasarla, todo lo que necesitaban era un catalizador.

Logan era de esos últimos, estaba destinado a convertirse en un pederasta en un futuro, pero ahora Logan tenía 15 años, era joven, adolescente, no podía decirse que tener sexo con alguien de su edad era ser pedófilo, quizás acosar a alguien de 11 ya era raro, pero no era una prueba contundente. De todas formas seguía siendo un niño, con la sexualidad borrosamente definida, experiencia limitada, alguien de quien uno no podía esperar fuera a convertirse en un verdadero agresor sexual en menos de 8 días. Obviamente eso era una equivocación.

Aquella "pequeña broma" se convirtió en el catalizador de Nott y rápidamente Remus empezó a pensar que habían subestimado al Slytherin ¿realmente pensaba atacarlos ahora, con toda la escuela allí al lado? A todas luces eso era un error, pero el chico Slytherin ya no entendía de razones y lo estaba haciendo, ahora mismo. El mayor aprovechó el momento y se fue por Pettigrew, agarrándolo por el cabello, con la mano que no sostenía la varita, dispuesto a metérsela a la fuerza en la boca o restregársela en la cara.

Pettigrew terminó con la cabeza del falo en los labios semi-abiertos. Al no estar duro, el Slytherin lo sostenía en con la izquierda tratando de profanar la boca del pequeño, sin embargo el precario equilibro del mayor, con ambas manos ocupadas, le permitió al chico librarse al instante, moviéndose frenéticamente. Gracias a eso su captor parecía excitarse y enojarse insanamente con la fiera resistencia.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, el chico mayor agitó la varita para pegar al niño a la pared y volver a la carga con mejor puntería. Mientras, Remus no pudo reaccionar de la impresión. El atomizador con el somnífero se podía activar con un golpe, por si era atrapado o amarrado, sólo tenía que moverse hacia atrás con fuerza y el gas se liberaría, Severus le había puesto una alerta a la tapa para saber si estaban en problemas. Además, el somnífero los dejaría inconscientes por el suficiente tiempo para que los encontraran y salvaran, sólo tenía que moverse.

Aun así no podía moverse, no podía, no podía moverse, ni gritar, ni llorar, ni nada, estaba hipnotizado por el horror mientras veía como Pettigrew evitaba que el miembro de Slytherin entrara en su boca.

Entonces lo escuchó, un maullido, un rugido. Una cuarta criatura en el lugar.

― ¿Qué…? ―el Slytherin volvió su cuerpo al lugar del sonido pensando, entre la bruma del placer, en que la Señora Norris pretendía dañarle la fiesta. No le importaba mandarle un _Diffindo_ a la garganta, la lujuria lo tenía completamente dominado, pero cuando giró no se topó con el gato del conserje sino con algo mucho peor.

Lo bueno de tener un amigo como Severus, es que siempre habría planes debajo de los planes, muchos de estos no lo conocerías pero podías confiar que el chico sería previsivo a un nivel casi enfermo. Bien que Severus confiaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado, pero eso sería ser muy ingenuo, no podía asegurar que Nott no haría un movimiento inesperado, que Pettigrew y Lupin harían todo lo que les había dicho, incluso había duda de que Potter haría su parte. No gracias. Severus necesitaba otra carta bajo la manga, por si acaso, necesitaba de alguien mucho más confiable.

Gracias a eso, Hades hacía gala de su nombre, apareciendo de entre la bruma oscura, su pelaje estaba todo erizado y cierta magia corría por él haciéndolo ver mucho más grande de lo que era, prácticamente del tamaño de un leopardo joven, más que cabello su pelaje parecía un fuego negro que se movía como una llama, intensa y demoniaca. Sus ojos amarillos estaban puestos sobre su presa y sus, antes lindos maullidos, sonaban igual que el rugido de una pantera furiosa y dispuesta al ataque.

Las uñas estaban completamente a la vista y Remus se impresionó con longitud, un zarpazo en el lugar apropiado y el animal podía mandar a alguien a San Mungo o al mismo cementerio, los dientes fueron mostrados en un rugido y le dieron un aire a tigre de colmillo largo. El muchacho Slytherin movió su varita colocando los pantalones en su lugar y otras protecciones, no estaba seguro de lo que era el enorme felino enfrente de él, pero suponía que era rápido, no podía darle la oportunidad de enterrarle esas uñas que podía cástralo con un movimiento.

―Qué lindo gatito ―trató de atraerlo con su voz. La bestia movió la cola dando un latigazo en el aire, el latigazo había sonado realmente duro y el Slytherin se dio cuenta que no era una cola, sino dos. Pettigrew, saliendo de su transe, pudo mover su brazo entre la atadura mágica y se acercó a Lupin con el miedo, el asco y la vergüenza reflejados en los ojos pero con mejor disposición de la esperada, recordando que Peter era el experto en gatos, Remus supuso que Hades tenía todo bajo su control.

_**Así que este era el plan D. **_

Lupin no se sintió animado con ello. Más que un plan parecía una excusa para matar Nott, la cara y el aura de Hades era lo suficiente aterrorizante para imaginar el peor desenlace; pero no podía opinar, Nott había pasado la línea, sí el gato decidía rebanarlo, él no tenía ninguna queja. Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Darle el antídoto y aprovechar que Hades estaba con ellos para huir de ese lugar? Ya se imaginaban la cara de McGonagall donde los encontraban en esa situación con la evidencia entre las piernas de Nott ¿O era mejor darle el somnífero? Existía la posibilidad que el chico fuera más hábil que el gato y ellos estuvieran en peligro de nuevo.

― "¿Lupin qué esperas?" ―el chico salió de sus pensamientos. Peter estaba zarandándole para llamar su atención, los ojos pequeños del menor estaban rojos entre las lágrimas y la impotencia. Hades había empezado a moverse felinamente, toda la atención de Nott estaba en el gato.

_**Me arriesgaré. Ya ha pasado tiempo y con lo que te va salir entre las piernas dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo. **_

Así esperó unos instantes, moviéndose lentamente para tener el ángulo justo, todavía sostenía el antídoto con su mano, sólo era apretar en dirección del chico y ya. Y entones, de un momento a otro, el gato se lanzó airadamente contra el Slytherin.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Comedor. 21 de Octubre de 1993. Final del duelo.**

El último asalto lo decidiría todo. Con el marcador 2-2, la última ronda era del desempate, Severus había hecho lo propio en el primer asalto pero Sirius se recuperó en el segundo. Casi parecía de leyenda, nadie se atrevía a dar un pronóstico, pero aun así las apuestas volaban gracias al instinto y al impulso. Sirius tenía un golpe feo en una pierna que le había quitado algo de movilidad, además de varias ronchas en el cuerpo que le picaban condenadamente. Severus tenía un ojo lagañoso, había devuelto su desayuno y se sentía exhausto, el pelinegro recordó tarde que su cuerpo actual no era resistente en lo absoluto, tendría que pensar seriamente en solucionar ese detalle. Madame Pomfrey mandaba miradas mortales a Filtwick ¿Un duelo simple he? La enfermera se contenía apenas para no intervenir en el evento, pero una vez todo eso terminara ¡Oh iba a decir un par de cosas con varita en mano! Cuando, por fin, los dos magos estuvieron en las condiciones de volver a la arena para su último asalto, Severus lo sintió. Su varita había temblado en su mano.

―_**El chico se ha bajado los pantalones. Tus amigos han fallado. **_

La voz sonó plana y perezosa, como de alguien que ha visto una nube pasar, pero algo hizo clic en la mente de Severus con ella, la alarma ignorada en la adrenalina del Duelo se prendió instantáneamente, ni siquiera se preguntó como Ulquiorra podía o estaba interesado en saber eso, de hecho ni siquiera se preguntó que significaba. Su mirada recorrió inmediatamente el salón, ubicándose en su sitio en la tarima para el asalto final, casi por inercia. No encontró lo que buscaba.

_**¡MIERDA LO HABÍA OLVIDADO COMPLETAMENTE! **_

― _**¿Qué harás? Debes seguir con el duelo.**_

_**¿Dónde están?**_

―_**En el cuarto pequeño.**_

Severus no prestó atención a los llamados ni al bullicio, Ulquiorra no podía soltarle algo así y luego asumir que seguiría interesado en el duelo, las palabras taladraron su cerebro, sólo su estoica disciplina evitó que se bajase de la tarima y gritara como un loco.__Así que haciendo caso omiso al Completio (Finalicen) del profesor de encantamientos, volteó su mirada a donde el espíritu de su varita le indicó que los niños se encontraban. Su instinto se prendió al notar la pequeña salita, al lado del comedor, definitivamente algo andaba mal, la probabilidad de que estuviera rodeada de hechizos de privacidad era muy alta y aquello no era bueno. Tal era su concentración o preocupación, que no vio el golpe de su contrincante.

Sirius no pensaba en otra cosa que vencer a su oponente, todo había desaparecido de su mente excepto una sola cosa: GANAR. Reconocía que el desarrollo de la batalla había sido controlado sospechosamente por Severus, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo esperado. Sirius sabía que Severus era un niño con poca resistencia, por eso nunca se planteó que el pelinegro extendería la batalla por lo mismo ¿Acaso, realmente no podía rematarlo rápida y eficazmente? ¿Se había confiado y lo había subestimado? ¿No le importaba perder o ganar? ¿O todo esto era también parte del "plan"? Eso era lo que más le cabreaba, la posibilidad de que todo fuera un juego ¿En qué momento la opinión de Snivellus se había vuelto tan importante para él, como para verse afectado de tal manera?

Sirius decidió mandarlo todo en un solo ataque, convocó un _Depulso_con todas sus fuerzas antes de darse cuenta que Severus había volteado la cabeza hacía un lado. Ambos había estado cambiando de lado y ahora Severus estaba en la cabecera de la tarima, hacia la mesa de los profesores. A su lado estaba precisamente la puerta que conducía a la sala de espera de los de primer año. Para cuando los instintos de Severus y los gritos del público le hicieron darse cuenta de la situación que había ignorado, el hechizo ya estaba a un metro y medio de él. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Severus es que el _Depulso_ contenía toda la magia de Black, aquello no sólo lo mandaría volar (como lo había prometido el aristócrata) sino que lo dejaría inconsciente. ¿Y entonces quien iba a salvar a Lupin y a Pettigrew? Ese solo pensamiento fue suficiente.

Una luz azul cubrió al muchacho antes de que el hechizo impactara. No era el suave azul cielo típico del destello de un _Protego_, ni una casi invisible cúpula de protección. El moreno fue rodeado de atrás hacia adelante como cuando las aves extienden sus alas hacía el frente, la magia condensada era mucho más fuerte que toda la que Severus y Sirius se habían gastado en ese duelo, el _Depulso_ de Sirius ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas al escudo.

Por unos segundos Severus quedó en Shock. Para él, esa magia espesa, eran unas alas de murciélago que lo habían cubierto y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían; pero rápidamente dejó las dudas atrás, ahora sólo había una cosa importante. Aprovechado el silencio de la sala, se hizo hacía atrás tambaleándose y lanzando un supuesto _Flippendo_, cuando en realidad había lanzado un _Cistem Aperio Maxima _no verbal. Aquello, decir un hechizo y convocar otro, era una mala idea pero servía, la explosión mágica hizo que el hechizo no fuerza hacía adelante sino, dirigido por Severus, hacía un lado, justo la puerta de la pequeña antesala. Severus terminó bastante mareado, pero seguro de que la excusa era creíble. Con el golpe las protecciones flaquearían y el pelinegro esperaba que algún profesor se dignara a revisar, pero para su sorpresa la puerta recibió el impacto en directo, las protecciones había caído antes de que el hechizo impactara.

La sala se revolucionó con ello, todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de los hechizos de Severus, sabiendo que su varita tendía a salirse de control y, viéndolo en vivo y en directo, todos se asustaron. Los menores y quienes estaban cerca del lado de la pequeña sala fueron los que corrieron primero tratando de alejarse del lugar, rápidamente los profesores llamaron a la calma, dejando atrás sus puestos para evitar una estampida. Los prefectos hicieron lo propio, incluso los de Slytherin, quienes estuvieron observando el duelo con tranquilidad, se mostraron activos. Varios segundos de tensión pasaron, cuando un maullido llamó la atención desde la zona afectada junto con tres figuras borrosas.

― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Heridos? ―Madame Pomfrey fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo al lugar de los hechos pensando que algunos fueron alcanzados por la fuerza del hechizo, pero cuando entró se encontró con una escena extraña. El pequeño Lupin estaba a los pies de un chico de quinto, medio desnudo, que si no se equivocaba, era Logan Nott, a un lado otro chico de Gryffindor estaba arrinconado abrazando a un enorme gato negro. Ninguno de ellos tenía magulladuras.

― ¿Poppy? ―Minerva fue la segunda en llegar― ¿Señor Nott? ¿Lupin, Pettigrew? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Remus alzó su cabeza, todavía aturdido por el ruido de la explosión, pero sin las ataduras mágicas.

― ¿Profesora? ―logró decir con una gran nota de alivio. Luego volvió su mirada a Nott, justo en ese lugar que ahora sería su condena.

―Minerva creo que lo mejor sería que salieras y le dijeras a Albus que manden a los chicos a sus Salas comunes ―el tono de Poppy no admitía replicas. La enfermera había seguido la mirada de Lupin y las ideas en su cabeza no era buenas.

Los ojos de la profesora de Transformaciones brillaron peligrosamente al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el señor Nott, el chico además de las heridas, se encontraba sólo vestido con los pantalones mostrando un bulto sospechoso, era evidente que los tres estaban dentro de ese cuarto al momento de la explosión y aunque su sangre bullía por la duda, prefirió dejar que Madame Pomfrey se encargara del asunto. Con paso firme la mujer se acercó al director trasmitiendo el mensaje con dos niveles más de exigencia, el viejo mago no preguntó nada y rápidamente le complació.

―Señores y señoras, parece que hemos tenido un último asalto accidentado. Los jueces hemos decidido ―Dumbledore miró a Filtwick pidiendo que le siguiera la cuerda― hacer una pausa y dar por terminado la contienda. Por supuesto deliberaremos sobre este último suceso y decidiremos que hacer según las reglas establecidas para los duelos, pero para ello necesitamos tiempo, les invito a dirigirse a sus salas comunes y para el día de mañana daremos nuestro veredicto final y clausuraremos la ceremonia de duelo.

A pesar de las quejas de unos pocos, la mayoría obedeció sin pensarlo. El tono del Director, coloquial como siempre, no dejaba duda de que debía ser obedecido al instante. Nadie estaba seguro de que había pasado en el último asalto y les parecía que la milenaria varita podía convertirse en un verdadero peligro si no se controlaba, lo mejor era irse a sus salas comunes a comentar y hacer predicciones sobre lo que sucedería el día de mañana, todo eso lejos de ese poder extraño. Rápidamente el gran salón fue evacuado, Sirius seguía anonadado y James se fue hacia él. Por su lado Lily y Mary se acercaron a Severus quien todavía sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

―Lo mejor será que los llevemos a la enfermería ―dijo la profesora Sprout, convocando una camilla para cada niño. Sirius se negó, podía caminar normalmente.

― ¿Qué fue eso ultimo Snivellus? ―reclamó enojadamente, su sangre Black se impuso sobre todo. Había olvidado a Lupin y a Pettigrew por completo.

―Sentí algo raro, luego se descontroló por completo ―le dijo Severus mirando disimuladamente hacia la antesala―. ¿Herí a alguien profesor? ¿Había alguien en ese lugar? ¿Y dónde está Pettigrew?

La palabra Pettigrew recordó a James y a Sirius el plan inicial, los dos niños viraron mirando a todos lados, haciendo todo menos disimular. Severus estuvo a punto de darles un golpe.

―Lupin no está tampoco, él estaba con Pettigrew ―trató de corregir James al darse cuenta que había que mantener las fachas.

―Aquí están ―todos voltearon hacia la enfermera que sostenía a los dos estudiantes, Lupin estaba pálido pero bien. Pettigrew sostenía a Hades en sus brazos y lloraba con tal intensidad que asustó a sus compañeros.

― ¿Hades? ― Severus trató de levantarse muy rápido, al final tuvo que apoyarse en McDonald para no caer, el gato le vio pero siguió con su joven vasallo quien le necesitaba más que su amo ― ¿Están bien? ―dijo mirando al chico gordito.

―Todo bien señor Snape ―se apresuró a contestar la matrona―. Ahora recuéstese y deje que la profesora Sprout lo lleve a la enfermería, vamos todos para allá.

Aunque con ganas de quejarse, Severus decidió obedecer, necesitaba una poción contra el dolor de cabeza urgentemente para poder pensar con claridad. Así la tensa procesión a la enfermería comenzó, la profesora Sprout ayudó a Poppy con Severus, moviéndolo en una camilla, las niñas marchaban al lado de chico confundidas por la aptitud de Pettigrew. Al otro lado James y Sirius miraban de reojo a sus compañeros que iban de la mano de la enfermera, por ningún lado había rastros de Nott.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Eso es cierto Minerva? Tal vez hay otra explicación ―Filius, Minerva y Albus se quedaron en el comedor, la alta y seria mujer les contó la historia, con Logan Nott descansando en una camilla con la túnica cubriéndole.

Nott tenía una herida profunda en el hombro izquierdo producida por una garra y una mordida en el lado derecho muy cerca del cuello, se había golpeado la cabeza seguramente con la puerta que había sido despedida hacía adentro de la habitación. Madame Pomfrey había desinfectado las heridas notando que no era de gravedad. También había convocado varias vendas y hecho aparecer pociones en el estómago del chico, manteniéndolo en un estado inconsciente.

―No Filius, no hay duda sobre eso. A Poppy le tocó ―pausa significativa―… usar un hechizo para normalizar el estado del señor Nott, dos veces.

―Creo que hacer una acusación como esa es prematuro ―apuntó Albus con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que se le venía un gran problema―. Sabes cómo son los Nott, no quiero exponer a ninguno al escándalo.

― ¿Te has vuelto senil Albus? ―le tiró en cara la adusta mujer―. ¿Qué otra explicación hay? Estaban allí, alejados de todos, con el señor Logan en ese estado, medio desnudo y los niños traumatizados.

―No estoy negando eso Minerva ―trató de mediar el viejo mago―. Sí las cosas han sucedido de esa manera, seré el primero en reprobar un hecho tan despreciable. Pero la única forma de saber la verdad es con los testimonios del Señor Nott, el señor Lupin y el señor Pettigrew. Será la palabra de uno con la de otro, y repito, tú sabes muy bien como son los Nott, en las épocas que corren esto será un escándalo y no quiero que los niños salgan perjudicados.

― ¿Y qué debemos hacer Albus? No podemos dejar pasar esto por miedo a lo que diga la prensa, aunque eso sea malo para los pequeños ―le preguntó el docente con menor altura. Con todos los años conociendo al ex-Gryffindor sabía que lo mejor era ir directo a la cuestión.

―No, pero podemos buscar una manera de manejarlo con discreción. Sinceramente esta situación me supera, si ha sucedido lo que Minerva cree…

―Expulsaremos al señor Nott y llamaremos a los Aurores ―respondió airadamente la transformista. Menos que eso ella no iba aceptar.

― ¿No deberíamos llamar a Horace? Lo mandamos con los Slytherin para llevarlo a su sala común pero él debe estar presente.

― ¿Poppy cree que el señor Nott esté en condiciones de responder a un interrogatorio, Minerva? ―preguntó Dumbledore a su mano derecha.

―Está bien, al parecer el gato lo mordió y le hizo unos arañazos, probablemente para defender al amigo de su amo. Pero la mayor herida es el golpe en la cabeza, la puerta le pegó cuando salió despedida, ella no dijo que estuviera en condiciones, simplemente decidió que el señor Logan podía esperar a que ella atendiera a los de primero. Lejos de él por supuesto.

― ¿El gato negro es del señor Snape? ―preguntó Dumbledore interesado. Minerva le mandó una mirada fulminante ¿A quién mierdas le importaba de quien era el gato? A veces el director no sabía organizar sus prioridades como la gente normal.

―Es un gato muy grande. Seguramente será de Johnson, he escuchado que cría gatos de Freya, pero pensé que era un mito ―decidió intervenir el profesor de encantamientos.

―Sea como sea ―interrumpió la mujer, quien ya había notado que Hades no era un gato común―, creo que tenemos pruebas suficientes para inculpar al señor Nott, por lo menos de agredir a sus compañeros.

―Mejor llamemos a Horace para informarle sobre la situación, ubicaremos al señor Nott en una habitación y esperaremos a que Poppy termine de atender a los pequeños, una vez todos estén bien, procederemos a interrogar ―dijo el anciano evadiendo la sugerencia de McGonagall. Por ahora tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y prefería no dar ningún veredicto hasta escuchar a todas las partes.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Enfermería. 21 de Octubre de 1993. Después de terminado el Duelo. **

― ¿Qué pasó?

Los niños habían sido llevados rápidamente a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey revisó a Severus quien era el que peor estaba después de darle una poción calmante a Pettigrew y dejarlo en una cama. Las dos niñas se sentaron cerca de él, Lily le sostenía una mano mientras mantenía a Hades en su regazo, el gato también le daba su apoyo con la cabeza ligeramente sostenida en la cama, Mary hablaba a toda velocidad tratando de alejar a Peter de lo que sea que había sucedido unos minutos antes.

Lupin estaba mucho mejor que su compañero pero la profesora Sprout lo hizo quedarse en una cama cerca a la de Sirius, a quien curaba unos raspones, la mujer le mandaba miradas de vez en cuando, ella no sabía que había pasado pero con un hombre-lobo era mejor no descuidarse. Por otro lado James dejó que la profesora Sprout hiciera su trabajo y se fue a sentar cerca de Lupin.

―No deberíamos hablar de eso aquí ―contesto el chico pálido.

―Lo siento. Lo olvide ―y no hablaba de olvidarse de estar rodeado. Sabía que no era excusa, James tenía una misión en el gran Salón y por la emoción del duelo lo había olvidado completamente.

―No importa ―mintió el niño lobo―. Por cierto ¿Quién ganó? ―cambió de tema rápidamente.

―Iban empatados, pero en el último asalto la varita de Snape se descontroló e hizo cosas raras, fue él quien voló la puerta de la sala en donde estaban. Supongo que los profesores discutirán que hacer esta noche ―respondió el de gafas, consiente que su compañero le había mentido.

― ¿Un accidente? ―se preguntó Lupin. Primero Hades y luego la puerta reventada por accidente―. Ese Severus si es maniático.

―Se descuidó en la última parte, estaba desconcentrado ―respondió dejando el teatro, él también pensaba que Snape lo había hecho a propósito―. Ese tipo es de cuidado, casi podría asegurar que lo único que hizo fue jugar con Sirius, y por supuesto el cabeza de chorlito está enfadado ―Remus se abstuvo de opinar. Lo poco que había visto del duelo y sus propias experiencias con el pelinegro le decía que James no estaba lejos de la verdad, sin embargo ese no era el asunto allí.

―Ese duelo no era para demostrar quién era superior o no. De hecho creo que a Severus le interesaban más otras cosas ―dijo casi en un susurro―. Aun así dudo mucho que Severus use todo su potencial a menos que sea en una pelea en serio o a muerte.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? ―contestó molesto James. Remus, alzó una ceja, no entendía que era lo que buscaban sus dos compañeros contra el pelinegro―. Es realmente molesto y dan ganas de golpearlo ―respondió James a la pregunta no hecha―, pero también tiene cosas admirables, es insoportable ―Remus contuvo una risa. Snape le caía mal y bien a Sirius y a James, por un lado su personalidad Slytherin les daba repelús, él mismo lo había sentido, pero había algo en él digno de admirar.

―Parece que el sombrero no estaba tan equivocado como dijiste ―esta vez fue James el que no entendió―. El sombrero dudó en si ponerlo en Slytherin y el Gryffindor, quizás sea porque Snape pertenece a las dos casas ―James abrió los ojos ante el descaro de esa declaración. Abrase visto, Slytherin y Gryffindor al mismo tiempo.

―Eso es….

―Raro y contradictorio. Pero yo me empiezo a convencer que es así, Severus saca a relucir su afinidad por una cosa u otra dependiendo de las situaciones, quizás si él hubiese vivido un estilo de vida diferente el sombrero no hubiera dudado ponerlo en Slytherin, pero parece que en ese momento su lado Gryffindor prevaleció.

James se quedó mirando a Lupin, para luego voltear hacia Snape. Madame Pomfrey ya estaba terminando con él, la profesora Sprout ya había terminado con Sirius quien esperaba el parte médico de la enfermera. El chico de ojos plata miraba también hacia Severus, y James se preguntó si su amigo había llegado a la misma conclusión que Lupin.

―Eso es ridículo ―concedió James con una sonrisa, su voz entre el humor y el horror, dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Sirius, Remus aprovechó que la profesora Sprout estaba con las niñas y Pettigrew, y lo siguió―. Hey Black, estás vuelto mierda.

―Pues deberías ver como ha quedado Snivellus ―Remus rodó los ojos, la amistad de James y Sirius le parecía un chiste―. ¿Y tú qué Lupin? ¿Cómo estás?

―…Bien ―dijo después de una pausa muy larga―. Bueno más o menos, hablaremos de esto cuando podamos, si no arruinaremos todo ―dijo la verdad cuando el chico alto le mandó una mirada fuerte.

― ¡Esto apesta! Ese Snivellus me debe una.

―Es probable que ganes ―le picó James―. Si bien ese escudo fue genial, era cosa de la varita.

― ¿Escudo?

―Ah verdad que no lo viste ―Remus entrecerró los ojos. James pensó que era mejor no tentar su suerte bromeando con el tema―. Snivellus estaba distraído mirando hacia otro lado y Sirius quiso mandarlo a volar, el tonto no se dio cuenta pero la varita brilló y no sé, fue como si le salieran alas y lo protegieran ―Remus le miró incrédulo, esos significaba que no era un _Protego_ común y corriente.

― ¿Le salieron alas? ―el chico trató de imaginarlo―. Supongo que al final de cuentas si salió volando ―. Dijo después de imaginarse la hilarante visión de un Severus con alas.

―Murciélago ―dijo Sirius en un susurro haciendo reír a James.

―Bueno sí, se puede decir que eran alas de murciélago.

―Eso no James― le interrumpió el chico―. Snivellus me preguntó si sabía lo que significaba Ulquiorra en no sé qué idioma y me dijo que significaba Murciélago.

― ¿Y eso es importante por…?

―Estábamos hablando del duelo, de si se sentía seguro de ganar ―Remus y James se miraron las caras.

― ¿Ulquiorra? Tal vez es un palaba celta ―opinó Lupin intrigado―. O simplemente estaba bromeado.

― ¿Snape y broma en una misma frase? No lo creo ―refutó el chico de lentes―. Hay que investigarlo ―Y allí iba otra vez. Remus se preguntó si eso iba a cambiar algún día, si vivirían odiando y admirando a esa persona sin decidirse por una cosa u otra, si confiarían y desconfiaría de él a cada paso que diera.

―Hablaré con mi madre, ella es experta en Runas ―ofreció el castaño, era molesto estar entre esos dos frente de fuego, pero Severus era una moneda con dos caras, tenía que aceptar que le daba curiosidad cual era la real.

―Niños ―la voz de Madame Pomfrey los sorprendió― Necesito espacio para atender al señor Black ―Remus asintió pero no volvió a su cama, se sentía más tranquilo y le gustaría acercarse a Pettigrew y saber cómo estaba. James vio las intenciones de Remus y se le adelantó, al fin y al cabo se suponía que todas sus rencillas iban a quedar atrás con el duelo.

― ¿Pettigrew? ―no necesitaba hacer la pregunta en voz alta, seguramente Peter se sentiría peor si hablaba, su compañero más bajo le miró ausentemente por un momento, hablando con la mirada en un lenguaje que sólo ellos podían entender, luego asintió un poco. Eso fue suficiente para James.

―Tú pareces estar bien, Lupin ―dijo McDonald en voz baja, se veía que la chica apenas aguantaba las ganas de preguntar lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que les había pasado?

―Sí, más o menos ¿Qué te dijo Madame Pomfrey, Peter? ¿Tienes que quedarte aquí?

―No ―se apresuró a contestar el pequeño, lo que menos quería era dormir solo. De ser posible, le gustaría dormir con alguien más, pero eso era de niños pequeños. Sería suficiente dormir con todos sus compañeros al lado y Hades en su cama.

―El que quizás tenga que quedarse es Snape ―apuntó James que no se dejó intimidar por la mirada de McDonald.

― ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? Ese duelo fue barbárico, espero que sus peleas terminen aquí por el bien de todos ―le espetó la chica castaña.

―A mí no me eches la culpa de eso. Eso era algo entre Sirius y Snape, depende de ellos si quieren seguir o no.

― ¿Y tú no tiene nada que ver he? Pero sí siempre andas secundado a Black.

―Pero no soy su madre, no puedo evitar que haga lo que quiera.

― ¿Por qué se pelaron? ―preguntó de repente la pelirroja sorprendiendo a todos.

―Una diferencia de pensamiento ―respondió Remus acertadamente―. Severus y Sirius tiene personalidades muy diferentes, son como el agua y el aceite, imposibles de mezclar.

―Pero el aceite y el agua se mezclan cuando están calientes ―le corrigió la pelirroja.

― ¡TE ESCUCHÉ EVANS! ―gritó Sirius asustando a todos.

―Señor Black recuéstese ―Le reprendió Madame Pomfrey, Sirius siguió refunfuñando. Lily se sentía perdida ¿había dicho algo malo según los magos? La chica miró a Peter quien tampoco tenía idea.

―Serás… cállate Black, no le presten atención a ese idiota ―intervino McDonald protegiendo sus inocentes mentes.

―Eso…

―No preguntes James, no preguntes ―el niño lobo miró hacía la cama donde estaba Severus, la profesora Sprout le daba unas pociones. Realmente se veía mal.

―Severus ―el aludido fijo sus ojos en el castaño quien se acercaba a donde estaba él―. Lo siento por… por todo lo que ha pasado, por pelearnos así ―El pelinegro alzó las cejas sorprendido. Por primera vez desde que se encontró con Lupin en este nuevo mundo, vio un reflejo de su yo anterior, pedir disculpas cuando era él quien…

― ¿Señor Snape? ―la profesora Sprout lo sacó de su impresión, el chico cerró la boca y se aclaró la garganta.

―Uhm… sí, he… no hay problema.

― ¿"No hay problema"? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? ―metió la cuchara James, olvidando el asunto del agua y el aceite―. Ahora estoy empezando a pensar que el problema es que nos sabes comunicarte como la gente normal y generas mal entendidos con tus pocas palabras. Pero bueno no todo el mundo es perfecto, para que veas lo buena onda que soy te disculpo por todo lo que ha pasado, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y hacerte entender hombre.

Una vena apareció en la sien de Severus, sin embargo por experiencia propia sabía que eso, para Potter, era lo más cercano a un "lo siento".

―Lo intentaré ―contestó en un tono sombrío que quería decir: Vete a la m….

―Bueno hombre, tranquilo, yo puedo comprenderlo ―siguió presumiendo James sin prestarle atención al ambiente. Por supuesto que sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo, pero decir "lo siento" así como así…

― ¡Oh qué bueno que todos son amigos otra vez! ―dijo Sprout emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Los otros la miraron indiferentes.

_**Nunca lo hemos sido.**_ Pensó Severus.

_**Sí somos estrictos, apenas y somos compañeros.**_ Reconoció Remus

_**Hey vieja para eso todavía falta un resto.**_ Pensó James.

_**Ojala ya no hayan más peleas ni planes. **_Deseó Peter.

― ¿Amigos? Nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos, que vivamos en el mismo cuarto y seamos compañeros de casa no significa que tengamos que aguantarnos los unos a los otros y menos a una serpiente infiltrada como Snape ―Sirius fue el único en decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Su mal carácter hablaba por él, pero prefería ser sincero y sacarlo todo ahora que tragarse sus palabras y fingir que todo estaba bien.

―Por supuesto que ustedes no son amigos, Black. Y no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo que llevan de conocerse o si viven en el mismo lugar. Yo creo que ustedes no son amigos porque no son capaces de aceptar a Severus tal cual es ―Severus casi sufre una apoplejía, ¿acaso hoy era el día de ver destellos de su pasado? Aquella era Lily, su Lily. Sin embargo Black también era Black, un brillo peligroso oscureció sus ojos color plata.

― ¿No creen que sea hora de bajar la bandera? ―dijo Mary levantándose, con toda su estatura como advertencia al aristócrata. Esa era la mayor diferencia con Joane, McDonald era una niña bastante alta―. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes o lo que sucedió con Remus y Peter, pero estoy segura que estar peleándose no va ser la solución, todo lo contrario. No puedo creerlo de ti Black, deberías ser el menos indicado para seguir con todo esto, han tenido un duelo y todo a pesar de que Severus está enfermo del coraz…

― ¡MCDONALD! ―gritó Severus sin importarle donde estaban ni pensar en cómo la chica había conseguido tal información. La enfermera y la profesora decidieron mantenerse al margen e intervenir sólo si la situación se descontrolaba.

― ¿QUÉ? ―le espetó la niña luciendo bastante intimidante―. Esa es la verdad ¿crees que no reconocería la sala prenatal del San Mary en las fotografías? Yo nací allí, por eso tengo ese nombre.

Severus abrió la boca de la impresión, si McDonald había estado en esa sala, significaba que pudieron haberse conocido siendo unos bebes, naciendo ambos prematuramente. O peor aún, que tuvieran la misma pediatra.

―No…―Severus empezó a temblar.

―Sí me vas a decir alguna cosa de "machos" ahórratelas ―volvió a espetarle sin compasión―. ¿Para qué le sigues el juego a Black? Ni siquiera se lo merece, a pesar que hiciste todo esto para que las peleas terminaran, ni siquiera está satisfecho, sólo es un orgulloso narcisista que no piensa nada más que en sí mismo…

― ¡BASTA! ―reprendió la enfermera antes que las cosas se salieran de control―. Pomona ¿me podrías hacer el favor de llevarte a las señoritas y al señor Potter a su sala común? El señor Black y el señor Snape están bajo observación, por otro lado los Señores Lupin y Pettigrew todavía tienen una charla pendiente. El resto se puede ir y llevaos al gato.

―Por supuesto Poppy ―dijo rápidamente Pomona.

La docente pensó por un instante quitarle puntos a McDonald por su exabrupto o por lo menos regañarla por compartir información confidencial de un compañero sin permiso, pero pensándolo bien a veces era mejor dejar a los niños explotar y no animarlos a guardarse los rencores. La joven Herbologa esperaba que todo lo que necesitaban esos niños era alguien que les ayudara a romper las barreras de desconfianza que les impedían tener una amistad sana con el joven Snape, por el bien de los estudiantes de Gryffindor y del colegio mismo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza de la mujer, los chicos y el felino salieron; James intentó poner resistencia pero al final también tuvo que regresar a su sala común. Después de eso la enfermería se sumió en un silencio escalofriante, Madame Pomfrey decidió hablarle a Director por la chimenea.

―Voy hacer un llamada por red Flu. No se muevan de sus camas y descansen ―su voz sonó amable pero autoritaria. Los chicos sólo asintieron en silencio. Varios minutos pasaron.

―Parece que el Director Dumbledore los va a interrogar personalmente sobre lo que sucedió ¿están nerviosos?―dijo Sirius aun con rencor en su voz.

_**Que inteligente forma de romper el silencio, Black. Mierda, esa mocosa de McDonald me las va a pagar.**_

―No realmente ―mintió Remus. El plan se había ido a la mierda. La gravedad del ataque de Nott era la primera prueba. Sí bien ellos no serían expuestos a alguna técnica de interrogación mágica que pudiera acusarlos (no sin la autorización de sus padres) tenía la ligera sospecha que Nott no saldría tan indemne, aunque no creía que fuera expulsado o acusado formalmente. Habían asumido mucho del chico Slytherin y al final todo había quedado enmarañado.

―Déjalo estar Black ―reprendió Severus, escuchando un poco de la conversación que se daba en la siguiente habitación. Sólo podía recoger algunas palabras pero por el tono de voz sabía que no era una conversación amistosa.

La principal prueba del fallo de su plan estaba allí a unos metros: el estado Peter. Había visto a Poppy darle una poción calmante de alta potencia, lo cual significaba que el chico se había encontrado en una situación de estrés que estaba lejos de ser producida por una simple broma y si a eso le sumaba…

"_Se ha bajado los pantalones"_

―Pettigrew ―dijo Severus con voz grave, estrujando las sabanas―. Lo siento. Ambos, lo siento.

Severus ni siquiera trató de controlar sus palabras, todo se había salido de su cauce, sea lo que sea que haya pasado en esa sala, la verdad es que había subestimado al chico mayor y no había medido las consecuencias. Su plan inicial estaba agonizando, y no había manera de rescatar o solucionar nada. Por otro lado, los otros tres, tuvieron reacciones diferentes pero provocadas por la misma razón.

El primer aludido se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero luchó por contenerlas, su voz quedo atrapada en su garganta y no pudo decir nada coherente, atormentado por el recuerdo, el dolor y la impotencia. Pero aun así aquello significaba mucho para él, no por las palabras sino por el sentimiento que Severus les había imprimido, porque eso significaba que a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber cumplido su parte y estar dispuesto a llevarse esa humillación hasta la tumba, alguien lo sabía, alguien lo comprendía.

Para Remus fue algo inesperado y confuso ¿por qué se disculpaba? A pesar de lo sucedido, el objetivo principal del plan se había sido cumplido, Nott estaba en la mira, Severus los había salvado y Peter siempre lloraba por todo ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanto sentimiento, como si supiera lo que había pasado en esa sala? ¿Como si de alguna manera él hubiese podido evitarlo? ¿Cómo si ellos no supieran a lo que se enfrentaban? Por un segundo Remus tuvo ganas de llorar, consciente por primera vez de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Por último, y el único perdido del grupo, Sirius repasó por primera vez los hechos, dándose cuenta que algo verdaderamente grave pasaba con los otros dos niños, algo que hasta ahora podía comprender ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Nott había…?

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

―No hablemos de esto ahora. Esto ha sido mi error desde el principio, debí hacerle caso a Lupin y habérselo comentado a alguien más, le he subestimado, he subestimado toda la situación ―el chico pelinegro se levantó y se inclinó sobre la cama―. Cuando venga Madame Pomfrey hablaré con ella y los acompañaré con el profesor Dumbledore, dejadme hablar a mí.

―Oe… Snape… ¿y yo? No te hagas el héroe ahora…

―Basta Black, tú quedarás aquí, la idea no es empeorar la situación. Déjame esto a mí, ha sido mi error tengo derecho a corregirlo por mí mismo.

Sirius no estaba de acuerdo, bien que Severus había sido la mente maestra del plan, pero todos habían accedido sabiendo lo que podía pasar o por lo menos eso pensaba él. Para fortuna del pelinegro la enfermera apareció en ese momento con la cara roja, Severus sabía muy bien porque era. Dumbledore podía ser un mago muy poderoso pero al mismo tiempo ese poder le limitaba, las personas poderosas se vuelven iconos y no pueden tomar acciones egoístas sin pensar en cómo puede afectar esto a los demás, Albus siempre ha sido un hombre analítico, pero con una oscuridad propia de los hombres de poder, no podía desatarse como quisiera o cuando quiera. Por eso no podía darle un golpe tan contúndete a la familia Nott.

¿Había cometido un error de cálculo tan grande? Siempre había tenido a Logan Nott como un enfermo, pero apenas tenía 15 años, sus propios recuerdos del muchacho en esa época lo mostraban como un tipo agresivo pero no a tal nivel. Nott era pedófilo, a pesar de ser menor de edad y que la etiqueta no era, técnicamente, valida, lo era; pero de allí a ser un pederasta… había una línea que diferenciaba estas dos, el abuso consumado, pero ¿ya había pruebas? Desde el momento que oyó a Pettigrew decir que Nott se tocaba mientras los miraba desnudos debió tomar en cuenta que Nott estaba preparado para violar, que los límites de su moral podían ser rotos, más si se sentía frustrado sexualmente ¿cómo había podido creer que Nott no sería capaz, cuando lo había visto hacer cosas peores, sólo porque era joven? ¿Por qué era peligroso hacerlo en la escuela? ¿Había despertado a la bestia con antelación por culpa de su arrogancia? ¿O Nott siempre estuvo conteniendo ese animal que llevaba dentro?

Severus había preparado cientos de planes con antelación para tener éxito, había pensado incluso que Nott podía ponerse peligroso por la frustración, si hasta había preparado un plan extra para asegurarse que nada malo pasara, pero él nunca había tomado la violencia de Nott como una posibilidad real, pensó que Nott no sería tan tonto de cometer un crimen como ese en Hogwarts, que sus planes de contingencia era sólo para quedar tranquilo con su conciencia, que no iba a suceder nada, en conclusión había arriesgado a un niño sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

Aunque esa era una posibilidad aceptable, siempre y cuando pudieran atrapar a Nott y evitar que otro cayera en sus garras, ¿realmente eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? ¿Y sí ya había alguna victima por allí, con quien pudieran comprobar que Nott era un criminal? A todas estas ¿qué sería dado el caso, un niño muggle, un niño mágico? ¿Realmente había considerado tan inofensivo a Nott? ¿Qué le había dado para hacer algo tan irresponsable? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese seguido con el otro plan directamente? ¿Había arriesgado todo para cumplir un deseo banal?

Severus dejó sus oscuros pensamientos en lo profundo, concentrándose en lo que iba a decir y hacer, no le importaba arrastrar su orgullo por el fango pero no permitiría que todo quedara así, Nott era un peligro para ellos, Sangre Pura o no, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y cumplir un castigo. O sino Severus tendría que pensar seriamente en deshacerse de él.

―Madame Pomfrey necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ―la mujer le miró descolocada por la petición.

―Cariño, el Director se encuentra ocupado con otro asunto y tú debes…

―Es sobre lo mismo. Sobre Lupin y Pettigrew ―la mujer le miró fijamente, para luego mirar a los niños, al éstos no negar nada fue evidente que Severus tenía algo que decir. Quiso saberlo con antelación, pero prefirió no hacer esperar al director.

―Bien, vengan conmigo. Señor Black por favor recuéstese.

―No, yo también tengo algo que decir ―Severus lo vio de mala manera casi en pánico, pero el chico le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos despejados―. Si esto es sobre "eso" lo mejor es que yo esté allí como testigo. No me caes bien Snape, no estoy haciendo ésto para salvar tu culo, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta es la razón por la cual nos peleamos también es la mejor forma de resolver todo esto.

Severus alzó una ceja impresionado. ¿Así que Black sí pensaba, algunas neuronas en esa cabeza dura todavía trabajaban? Bien, pero que no abriera la boca muchas veces o iban a terminar realmente mal. La enfermera les miró a todos consternada ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Los niños habían mencionado al señor Nott? ¿O quizás el señor Nott ya los había molestado antes y sus compañeros lo sabían?

―Bien, síganme, es necesario terminar con esto de una vez ―Poppy quiso llevarlos por Red Flu al despacho del director, pero no quería sobreexponer a Severus. Así que convocó una silla movible para el chico pelinegro y los otros tres fueron a pie. Para cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, miles de recuerdos invadieron a Severus, increíble, no llevaba ni un dos meses y ya lo habían mandado a la Dirección. Lo dicho, estaba intentado superar al pelmazo de Potter.

―Poppy, que bueno que llegas ¿Y los…? ―Dumbledore se quedó en silencio cuando no sólo vio a Lupin y a Pettigrew, sino a los otros dos. McGonagall, quien también estaba allí, se sorprendió, Horace sólo se removió incomodo por todo el asunto.

―Director he traído al señor Snape y al señor Black, quienes dicen saber algo sobre lo que pasó esta tarde.

―Vaya, eso sí es sorpresivo. Siéntense mis niños ¿un caramelo de limón? ―Severus fue el único que lo aceptó sorprendiendo a todos. El niño tenía cara de no gustarle las cosas dulces, pero fue un impulso, de alguna manera, después de que Albus murió, se había recriminado no aceptarles esos dulces muggles que tanto le gustaban. Además siempre había tenido la sospecha que esos caramelos tenían algún tipo de ingrediente que hacía que Albus pudieran andar tan sonriente ¿Qué era ese sabor? ¿Prozac?

―Bueno quizás debamos escuchar a los señores Snape y Black, para que puedan regresar pronto a la enfermería ―los niños se miraron, Severus se aclaró la voz.

―Antes que nada me gustaría saber si ya interrogaron a Logan Nott ―la pregunta descolocó a la mayoría de los adultos. El viejo mago sólo alzó una ceja considerado pasar la pregunta de qué tenía que ver el joven Nott en ello.

― ¿Es importante saber eso por…? ―Dumbledore se preguntó si debía hacerlo. Pero sabía que era una desconsideración por su parte adentrarse en la mente de un niño que había vivido tantos eventos en los últimos días, aunque fuera sólo superficialmente.

―Quiero saber si él ha tenido el valor de confesar ―la afirmación sorprendió más que la pregunta.

― ¿Confesar qué señor Snape? Albus yo creo que este asunto no puede ser tratado tan a la ligera, los señores Black y Snape no estuvieron presentes… ―por supuesto Slughorn no quería que el problema aumentara, eso significaría más trabajo tedioso para él y si algo sabía Severus de él, es que era un hombre desprendido de la realidad cuando ésta representaba problemas.

―Profesor Slughorn ―interrumpió Severus con educación―. Aunque es cierto que nosotros no estuvimos presentes en lo que sea que paso, no necesito ser un genio para hacerme una idea. Eso es porque ―hizo una pausa significativa―… ya había pasado antes ―Los miedos de las féminas en el lugar se confirmaron con esas palabras, Minerva fue la primera que saltó.

― ¿Y por qué no dijeron nada? ¿Por qué se han quedado callados todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo…?

―Minerva, un momento por favor ―la calló Dumbledore―. ¿Qué es lo que ya había pasado antes, señor Snape? Por favor explíquenos con detalle ―Severus asintió reconociendo el proceder del director, pero cada frase debía ser dicha en la forma y tiempo correctos, si lo hacía podría darle el zarpazo definitivo a Nott.

―Hace más de mes, el 14, a las 6 de la mañana, Lupin, Pettigrew y mi persona decidimos ir temprano al comedor para desayunar rápido y reunirnos en la Biblioteca con dos compañeras, queríamos adelantar algunos deberes en las horas de la mañana. En vez de tomar las escaleras, tomamos un atajo en el piso tres, por la pintura del Paisaje Eterno, mi madre me había comentado de él y quería probarlo. Íbamos por uno de los pasillos, cerca de los cuadros del Siglo XII, cuando nos topamos con tres Slytherin, Nott entre ellos. Nosotros veníamos conversando y ellos se metieron en nuestra conversación siendo poco amigables, hubo un intercambio de palabras y luego empezaron a atacarnos. Nosotros nos defendimos como pudimos, y yo mandé un _Bombarda_ hacía una de las ventanas, estoy seguro que el señor Filch puedo confirmar que la ventana número tres después de la columna principal fue rota esa mañana.

Cuando Dumbledore había pedido que los hechos fueran relatados con detalles jamás se imaginó que fuera a escuchar una historia tan… precisa. Aquello lo hacía levemente sospechoso, la tentación de mirar en esa cabeza resultaba muy atrayente pero el viejo mago se contuvo, Severus era un niño muy especial, pero no para mentir tan elaboradamente.

―Bueno eso es bastante detallado ―dijo Slughorn entre sorprendido y desconfiado.

―Poseo memoria eidética profesor, en algunos círculos le dicen fotográfica, puedo recordar cualquier cosa vista u oída con gran detalle, pueden consultar mi historia médica o hacerme una prueba ―respondió Severus a la pregunta no hecha. Dumbledore meditó unos segundos luego le indicó que siguiera―. Nott y los otros se asustaron por el ruido, uno de ellos a quien Nott había llamado Goyle, le mandó un hechizo a Lupin que le brotó la cara, Pettigrew estaba atrapado con unas cuerdas, entonces el otro Slytherin le dijo a Nott que nos mandara un _Confundus _y corrieran. Entonces él le respondió que se adelantaran.

La pausa dramática era necesaria, Severus no quería hacer revivir los hechos de ese día a sus compañeros pero era necesario que todos supieran la verdad. Una verdad maquillada, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

―Preferiría no hablar de esto frente a nadie ni recordarlo, pero ya elegí esa opción antes y el resultado ha sido nefasto. Nott nos desnudó, al principio pensé que era una broma pero nos miraba de forma muy extraña ―Severus rehuyó con la mirada a todos―, mi magia reaccionó violentamente cuando me di cuenta que su mirada era… depredadora, no sé qué pasó, pero al final pudimos huir de él. Nos escondimos en uno de los salones abandonados, tuvimos una discusión sobre lo ocurrido, sobre lo que mi magia había hecho, pero logré convencerlos de no decir nada por el momento. Supongo que estaba muy asustado.

Los adultos lo miraban con cara de espanto, cada uno con su propia opinión. Madame Pomfrey se retorcía de pensar en cuantas heridas no revisaba, gracias a que los alumnos las ocultaban por miedo a un reporte ¿habría otros casos, otras víctimas? Dumbledore medía las palabras, aquello era muy débil para considerarse una acusación en forma por abuso a un menor, pero era un comienzo a la hora de armar un caso ¿debería pensar en serio en presentar una demanda formal, o mejor esperaba que todo fuera dicho y hecho?

Para Slughorn aquella era la señal del hundimiento, el caso de Nott se volvía cada vez más turbio, aquel niño siempre le había parecido un poco promiscuo y prepotente, pero si estos testimonios se unían ¿significaba que Nott era más que un chico problema? ¿De ser así, cómo iba a enfrentar él ese escándalo? McGonagall por su lado recordaba aquella época del mes; atando cabos, la mujer los había visto raros desde ese momento, luego empezaron a juntarse con Black y compañía ¿Qué habían hecho estos niños? ¿Por qué no había recurrido a los profesores ante algo así? ¿Tanta desconfianza daban los adultos siempre que el problema involucraba a un Slytherin Sangre Pura?

―Yo estoy aquí como testigo ―dijo Black sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos―. Ese día estábamos en el comedor cuando estos tres apareciendo pálidos y raros. Nott los estaba mirando fijamente, les preguntamos qué había pasado y después de bastante insistencia supimos la historia contada a retazos. Snape insistía en no decir nada, que lo mejor era alejarse de esos tipos y andar en grupo, Lupin no estaba de acuerdo, nosotros, James y yo, teníamos nuestra opinión, intentamos planear que hacer por varias semanas, pero al final lo único que logramos fue pelarnos hasta el punto que todo terminó en un duelo.

Qué manera más patosa de explicar todo lo sucedido, pensó Severus pero aun así pudo respirar una vez Black terminó de hablar. Lo que había dicho tenía mucha coherencia con los sucesos, y el peor de los casos y averiguaran que sí "planearon algo", las palabras en sí no los acusaban de mentir, sólo de omitir información.

― ¿Y qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión, Señor Snape? ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que esto tiene que ver con eso?―preguntó el viejo director todavía extrañado y confundido.

―Desde el principio temía que Nott decidiera vengarse o intimidarnos para que no dijéramos nada, pero pasó el tiempo y nada sucedió, quise creer que él había olvidado todo, o que estábamos imaginando cosas. Pensé que no iba a molestarnos y que no había necesidad de hacer o decir nada, yo fui quien más insistió en eso todo el tiempo y no quería dar mi brazo a torcer ―Aquello era mitad verdad mitad mentira como todo lo que involucraba a Severus, pero ni Remus ni Sirius quisieron darle vueltas a eso, aceptar que intentaron vengarse era como echarse el agua sucia, no podían ser tan inconscientes por más Gryffindor que fueran, además Severus estaba tomando toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros―. Duramos mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre ello, asustados de lo que podía pasar, gracias a eso nos peleamos y nos separamos. Eso sólo hacía que me preocupara más, temía que ellos tuvieran razón y que hubiese tomado una mala decisión al no hacer nada, así que le pedí a Hades que cuidara de Peter y Lupin, quienes eran víctimas potenciales. Él no es un gato normal, sé que tampoco es rival para un alumno de quinto año pero mi madre me enseñó a hacer una runa de protección y pues…

―Le pusiste una runa al… ¿Al collar del gato? ¿No me digas que… pusiste a Ewi? Eso explica… ¿En que estaba pensado Eileen al enseñarte algo así? ―La vieja profesora estalló, atando cabos y pensando airadamente en ir hacerle una visita a su ex alumna―. Esa mocosa impertinente me va escuchar la próxima vez que la vea ―McGonagall había recibido suficientes pruebas de que el chico pelinegro era definitivamente un Gryffindor, no se podía ser tan descuidado intencionalmente ni siquiera para un astuto Slytherin. Convocar una runa como esa, atada a una criatura mágica como un gato de Freya era un asunto serio, para la animaga era claro que el señor Snape conocía bien el funcionamiento de la magia antigua y ancestral de la casa Prince, lo peor es que no tenía ningún miedo de usarla a pesar de su juventud.

―Así que usaste al tu gato para que siguiera a tus amigos y los protegiera en caso que el señor Nott se les acercará, mientras… ―Dumbledore hizo una pausa comprendiendo algo que le intrigaba desde el duelo―, mientras tú llegabas a ayudarlos. Por eso parecías tan distraído en la última parte del duelo, en ese momento la protección te avisó que algo andaba mal con tus compañeros ―concluyó el viejo mago con los ojos brillando como loco. Allí iba su orgullo como serpiente, de ahora en adelante todo el mundo pensaría que era un... un… benevolente Gryffindor preocupado por sus "amigos".

―Espera un momento Albus, aun así no podemos asegurar que el Señor Nott haya hecho algo reprobable, bien que lo que cuentan es un poco… perturbador, pero sin saber lo que pasó en esa habitación realmente, esto será una lucha por quien dice la verdad.

―Entiendo Horace, creo que lo mejor será que los señores Lupin y Pettigrew nos digan que fue lo que sucedió, con eso podemos cotejar las dos versiones de la historia. También tenemos los reportes médicos, estos nuevos testimonios, quizás una charla con los otros estudiantes de Slytherin para saber los últimos movimientos del señor Nott...

Severus casi ríe por esa última parte, que Albus ordenara algo así significaba que sospechaba de Nott definitivamente, los Slytherin se reconocen por saber hundir a aquellos que dejan mal a su casa, Nott tendría un resto de enemigos anónimos que le darían una sospecha razonable a cualquier ente legal. Ahora ese era el problema ¿deseaba llegar hasta ese plano?

―Profesor Dumbledore me gustaría estar aquí presente mientras mis compañeros cuentan lo que pasó.

―Señor Snape… ―intervino la enfermera rápidamente.

―Lo sabré tarde o temprano, prefiero saberlo ahora y no dejar que las pesadillas me atormenten en la noche ―Severus iba a vomitar, este teatro de niño inválido y triste le estaba sacando de sus casillas. No es que no se sintiera mal por lo que había pasado, pero lo único que quería hacer de verdad era gritar y patear a alguien, él no era hombre de los que lloran sobre la leche derramada, era de los que se enojaban y se vengaba.

―No estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Snape ―le sorprendió el viejo mago―. Me temo que el duelo y un sentimiento de culpa le han dejado un poco susceptible, pero puedo apostar que es de las personas que pueden tener un carácter aterrador cuando se enoja. Creo que lo mejor es que descanse y se relaje ―Severus abrió los ojos reforzando sus barreras más poderosas, no importaba si Albus miraba su estado de ánimo, mientras no pudiera leer su personalidad… el anciano se rió―. Te pareces más a tu madre de lo que piensas mi querido muchacho, aunque lo correcto sería decir que te pareces a tu abuela Eveleen.

Severus quedó en una pieza inmediatamente, no podía creer como todos sus planes estaban desbaratándose en sus narices, para él era vital estar presente para que no quedaran dudas de su versión de los hechos, principalmente que su plan de desenmascarar a Nott no saliera a la luz. El pelinegro sabía que incluso sin la Legilimancia, Dumbledore no era tan fácil de engañar menos por dos niños, sin embargo el chico tenía confianza de desviar la atención aprovechando lo espinoso del tema. No obstante esas últimas palabras ensombrecieron el panorama, no debía olvidar que existía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore supiese sobre la ascendencia de su abuela.

Si no fuera así entonces ¿por qué la menciona ahora? Es más ¿De verdad la había conocido personalmente? ¿Y si ya había descubierto que Eveleen Prince era realmente Eveleen Petrova? ¿Y si ya lo había relacionado con los Borgia? ¿Eso era una amenaza? La mente de Severus fue sacudida por ese pensamiento pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sólo dejar pasar algo de curiosidad infantil, un poco de molestia y bajar la cabeza inmediatamente. Necesitaba salir inmediatamente de allí, no podía hacer nada, había perdido contra su maestro.

_**Joder ya había olvidado lo malditamente retorcido que eras.**_

―Yo…, está bien ―cedió mostrándose reticente. Sirius lo vio un poco sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que las posibilidades de ser descubiertos, al dejar todo en manos de Pettigrew y Lupin, eran significativas, no entendía porque abandonaba en el último momento. Pero el aristócrata no encontró la manera de negarse cuando ambos fueron trasladados a la enfermería. Y si era sincero, Sirius deseaba quedarse a solas con Snape, había muchas cosas que aclarar.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Oficina del Director. ****21 de Octubre de 1993. ****Tarde Noche.**

Pettigrew fue el primero en pasar. Lupin estaba con Poppy, quien había regresado dejando a Severus y a Sirius al cuidado de Empy, un elfo que servía generalmente a la enfermería, la pequeña criatura tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejarlos salir de la cama, darles de comer (el duelo fue en la tarde, todas la clases fueron suspendidas) y hacer que se tomaran un poción de Dormir sin sueños luego de que reposaran. La mujer había llevado al chico a un rincón de la rectoría con un hechizo de privacidad instaurado para evitar que el estudiante escuchara el interrogatorio de su otro compañero, mientras ella misma hacía preguntas sobre su salud y demás.

McGonagall instó al temeroso niño a hablar. Peter, sin saber que decir, opto por decir la verdad resumida para no dañar el trabajo de Severus. No es como si fuera tan difícil. Nott los atrapó. Nott los encerró. Nott los amarró. Nott se desvistió. Nott le puso el pene en la boca. Él lo evitó moviéndose. El chico lo intentó otra vez. Luego Hades apareció y los salvó. La explosión sucedió. Fin de la historia. Tan simple como eso, con la cara seria y tratando de mostrar algo de dignidad, con sus pocos 11 años embarrados y su inocencia destruida. El silencio y la estupefacción en la Dirección no duró mucho, una onda expansiva atravesó todo el colegio, Horace se acurrucó asustado en su sillón, Minerva puso una mano, a riesgo propio, en el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo. Poppy abrazó a Remus. Incluso en las frías mazmorras, en donde ya se hablaba de la extraña desaparición de Nott, se sintió la magia feroz. Peter fue el único que no la sintió.

Bueno, era natural ¿no?, Peter Pettigrew no sólo era el niño más joven de Gryffindor, era uno de los más jóvenes de primero. Cualquiera que lo viera podía decir que era la persona más ingenua, rayando con tonto y perdedor si somos sinceros, que había en todo el castillo. Peter era un niño que no sabía leer el ambiente, no entendía el sarcasmo, no profundizaba en las palabras y sus intenciones ocultas, el chico odiaba las conversaciones profundas y los dichos inteligentes, ya que él no podía seguir tantas palabras dichas tan elegantemente cuando se podía decir todo crudo y sin anestesia.

Pero eso también era un problema, Peter Pettigrew era alguien directo pero no sincero, su madre le había enseñado a punta de varita a callarse la mayoría de las veces, pero aun en el silencio Peter Pettigrew era elocuente, sus ojos pequeños y cafés eran como una puerta que dejaba abierta algún idiota para que los ladrones entraran sin miedo, en resumen, Peter Pettigrew era la encarnación de la inocencia, una bien lela. O por lo menos lo era hasta hace menos de 5 horas.

―Ya veo ―logró articular el viejo director, conteniéndose apenas. Ni siquiera necesitaba Legilimancia, más evidente no podía ser el pequeño niño, las imágenes prácticamente flotaban en su mente, desde un punto de vista como si el chico fuera un mero espectador, como si aquellos hechos no los hubiese vivido él y por ende no estuviera traumatizado de por vida por ellos―. Minerva.

La vieja mujer no estaba mejor, podía no ser tan poderosa como Albus Dumbledore, pero no dejaba de ser menos fiera y protectora, la firme mano que amenazaba con romperle la clavícula a Dumbledore era una buena prueba de ello.

―Lo lamento ― ¡Lo sentía y una mierda! Alguien tendría que ser el punto de su ira en algún momento, Minerva podía ser mucho más rencorosa de lo que la gente pensaba. A un lado Slughorn deseaba mimetizarse con el sillón, las cortinas o correr debajo de la mesa y no salir jamás, ¿Qué tenía Nott en la cabeza al provocar a esos feroces Gryffindor?

―Me permitirían unas palabras antes de conversar con el señor Lupin ―los dos viejos Gryffindor le miraron alternadamente, Pettigrew fue mandado con la señora Pomfrey quien le examinó dada la palidez de su rostro.

―Habla Horace ―le ordenó Dumbledore.

―No podemos administrarle Veritaserum a un niño de 11 años, menos sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

― ¿No le crees? ―le reclamó indignada Minerva.

―No soy tan ciego Minerva ―contestó el profesor. Slytherin o no, él también era un docente, imposible no darse cuenta que el muchacho decía la verdad y Slughorn estaba seguro que el otro chico terminaría por confirmarla. Tal y como él lo veía Nott estaba hundido, excepto por una cosa.

― ¿Te preocupa que los abogados de Nott lo exijan como prueba? ―completó su pensamiento el Director.

―Es una forma "legal" de deshacerse de una acusación como esa, sin contar con todo tipo de tácticas menos éticas que esos abogados van a usar. Eso sin olvidar la condición del señor Lupin, el único testigo material ―encajó el gordo mago. Él había estado muy en desacuerdo con el hecho de que un joven hombre lobo viniera a formarse en Hogwarts.

― ¡No puedes…!

―Minerva no nos mintamos ¿quieres? Yo soy el pocionista de este Colegio y el líder de la Casa de Slytherin, es mi obligación hacer ese apunte ahora. Sabes cómo son los Pettigrew, la familia Lupin ya tiene suficiente problemas encima, y los testimonios del señor Black y el señor Snape son demasiado vagos, eso sin contar con la reacción de Orión y Walburga Black.

― ¿Y los recuerdos? ―trató de salvar la situación la animaga. Albus cerró los ojos conteniendo su rabia.

―Lo destrozaran en público sin compasión. Una cosa es decir sí o no bajo el efecto de una poción ―respondió Horace por su jefe―. Pero hacerle revivir…

― ¿Acaso piensas que el señor Nott no merece un castigo? ¿Qué podemos dejarle continuar en Hogwarts así no más?―casi escupió la mujer.

―El señor Nott es un Slytherin, yo soy el más preocupado ¿y si hay otras víctimas? ¿U otras situaciones "inocentes"? ―el hombre hizo una pausa―. Albus ¿me entiendes verdad? No soy el malo aquí. Ni siquiera es el hecho de él qué dirán, aunque no te niego que me siento profundamente avergonzado, pero ¿no podemos conciliar algo con la familia Nott, sin llegar al escándalo? Estamos a comienzo de año, un traslado a Durmstrang no sería tan descabellado...

Minerva boqueó irritada hasta más no poder. Un chico Sangre Pura trataba de abusar de uno de sus pequeños y lo único que podía hacer era darle una palmada en la cabeza, mandarlo a Bulgaria para que consiguiera más víctimas. Fantástico. Qué bueno que la ley funcionaba tan maravillosamente para los Sangre Pura.

―Continuaremos con el interrogatorio al señor Lupin Horace, luego hablaremos con el señor Nott, espero que nos cuente una versión real de los hechos. Luego tú hablarás con los de tu casa y con otros compañeros de clase. Entre más información mejor, tendrá que ser entre hoy y mañana, para poder avisar a los padres lo más pronto posible.

― ¡Albus! ―intentó rebatir el pocionista.

―Esto está lejos de nuestra competencia Horace. No podemos ocultar información tan delicada a los padres ―antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Albus ya había hecho una seña a Madame Pomfrey para que el joven licántropo se acercara.

Slughorn se tragó su inconformismo. No es que fuera inhumano y no sintiera verdadera decepción por Nott y su comportamiento, pero él mejor que nadie conocía a la familia purista y todos los alcances políticos y sociales que podría tener un embrolló como éste. Albus también lo sabía pero se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, para el viejo Horace todo esto tenía pinta de terminar muy mal, incluso para la víctima en cuestión.

Por su lado Remus no dijo nada mientras Peter estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera, no pensó nada complicado en ese tiempo de espera. No es que necesitara contar algo que Peter no haya dicho, lo mejor era relatarlo desde su punto de vista, sin hacer énfasis en nada y resumidamente. Remus Lupin era un hombre, niño en su caso, lobo desde hace ya largos años, había perdido su inocencia hace mucho y su mirada color miel solía tener una madurez y amargura de alguien de más edad. Sin embargo su cinismo, ahora recrudecido por las experiencias previas, se había disparado hasta niveles insospechados, no es que Lupin fuera adivino, pero él sabía cómo era el resultado de la formula Crimen + Sangre Pura o peor Crimen + Hombre Lobo. El chico dejó salir las palabras sin sentirlas y sabiendo con total convicción que no había nada que hacer, incluso aunque tuviera el valor de confesar ante sus compañeros que era una criatura oscura, aquello no iba ayudar a nadie y Nott iba a ser el único ganador.

En conclusión: Era un caso perdido. No se podía hacer nada excepto vengarse por sus propios medios.

―Minerva ¿puedes ir a avisar a los demás docentes para una reunión de emergencia en horas de la mañana? Por favor Horace habla con tus Slytherin antes de que conversemos con el señor Nott, no quiero que haya rumores o chismes que de alguna manera adviertan a los Nott de lo que ha pasado. Poppy, puedes llevarte al señor Pettigrew a la enfermería, déjame al señor Lupin quiero tener una charla con él. Luego ve con el señor Nott, cuando Minerva y Horace se desocupen espero tener una charla con él.

La voz de Dumbledore no tenía su usual timbre bonachón, pero tampoco sonaba molesta o amenazante. Eso era pura apariencia, él primero que dijera ¡Ah! Iba a probar porque el viejo mago era considerado el mejor mago del siglo. En menos de 10 minutos las órdenes del Director estaban siendo ejecutadas con celeridad y precisión, mientras Lupin se había quedado a solas con el viejo mago, quien le hacía algunas preguntas banales dándole vueltas al asunto. A pesar de verse más relajado, Lupin podía notar que el profesor Dumbledore tenía el ceño bastante fruncido, sus ojos, generalmente azules, se veían grises como las nueves de tormentas. Tal y como Severus temía, su mentor notó ciertas incongruencias en el relato o mejor dicho cierta intencionalidad, pero no era nada que le hiciera sospechar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Por supuesto aquello a Lupin le importaba un pepino, su humor estaba más negro de lo usual, no tenía cabeza para aguantar más de esa situación.

Para el viejo anciano aquella indiferencia era evidente, dolorosamente evidente, todo apuntaba a que los chicos habían sido tomados por sorpresa por las acciones de Nott, acciones que había dejado mucho que decir de un joven que, aunque proyectaba una imagen rebelde, ni siquiera el más escéptico hubiese esperado tal comportamiento. Por decirlo de una manera, Albus sabía que los niños, de forma inocente y peligrosa, había escogido ir con el chico mayor como parte de un plan para desenmascáralo o el chico tenía la idea de que ellos habían hecho algo contra él.

En vez de contar con los adultos tomaron la justicia por su propia mano, y lo peor es que en alguna parte de su corazón, Dumbledore sabía que de presentarse una oportunidad ellos lo volverían hacer. Especialmente cuando el sistema legal probaba ser inútil en este caso. Aun así ¿habían sido demasiado inocentes al enfrentarse solos a un chico obviamente perturbado? ¿O había alguien, entre ellos, que tenía la suficiente frialdad para orquestar todos los eventos con tal de que terminara en un ataque sexual y provocar más daño?

A Albus le aterraba esa última opción, aunque la primera no dejaba de ser desalentadora.

―Señor Lupin, parece que hemos tenido un comienzo de año verdaderamente accidentado ¿té, jugo de calabaza? ―preguntó el anciano preocupado por la cercanía de la luna llena y los eventos del día, hicieran que las emociones del niño se desbordaran más de lo que ya estaban alteradas.

―Té, gracias. Y sí, ha sido muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

― ¿Desilusionado de Hogwarts señor Lupin? ―le respondió el mago haciendo aparecer una taza de té.

―No, no… eso no ―contestó a su vez un medianamente apenado Lupin. Él sentía un profundo agradecimiento con el viejo director y Hogwarts realmente era maravilloso pero la realidad era la realidad―. Dejando "eso" de un lado todo ha sido bueno.

―Me alegra. Veo que ha logrado hacer muy buenos amigos ―Lupin sonrió tensamente, no sabía que decir, así que tomó un sorbo del té tratando de entender a donde iba todo esa charla―. Lamento que todas esas cosas buenas se vean empachadas por estos últimos eventos, todo lo que me han contado hoy es aterrador y haré todo lo que esté de mi mano para protegerlos ―Lupin se incomodó de nuevo. Si esas palabras eran promesas vanas o reales no lo sabía, pero sentía que el anciano quería preguntarle algo, algo que, según su instinto, tenía que ver con Severus y toda su participación en la historia. Y eso le preocupaba. Albus Dumbledore le había dado una oportunidad única al aceptarlo en Hogwarts, no quería mentirle ni mucho menos seguirle el juego a Severus quien a veces parecía que los usaba como peones. Entonces el niño recordó el "lo siento" que su compañero le había dicho en la enfermería, parecía realmente sincero, por otro lado los adultos no eran tan confiables como la gente imaginaba.

― ¿Van a expulsar a Nott? ―pregunto directo al grano. Ser fiel era algo propio de los "lobos", la importancia de una manada era algo que se anclaba en las almas atormentadas por la maldición de la Luna Llena. En ese sentido tanto Dumbledore como Snape había demostrado cierta confiabilidad, pero Lupin no se inclinaba por ninguno.

―Eso es algo que vamos a discutir con calma. Pero existe una gran probabilidad de que así sea, aunque para ello necesitamos contar con la mayor información posible ―Lupin tomó el té de un sólo sorbo. Había esperado que el profesor elegantemente pasara de su pregunta, pero la formalidad del anciano le decía que hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

―Bueno ya le hemos dicho todo ―el director le sonrió afablemente.

―No los estoy acusando de nada Remus ―cambió un poco su tono de voz. El chico, hombre lobo, para más inri, había pasado por una experiencia traumática tan cerca a la luna llena, no era necesario presionar demasiado―. Pero, algo me dice que esa "venganza" sí llegó a concretarse.

Remus ya no tenía la taza para esconderse ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Le estaría leyendo la mente? ¿O sabría ya algo? ¿Y por qué lo mencionaba ahora y no antes?

―Yo no…Nosotros tuvimos una idea pero… era una tontería. No podríamos hacer nada contra un alumno de quinto año ―Y para ser sinceros, Lupin realmente pensaba eso. Si no fuera por Severus y su loca idea de la poción, seguramente ninguno de ellos habría podido hacer nada.

― ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que ustedes cinco tienen mucho talento para hacer una que otra travesura. Especialmente el señor Snape quien tiene grandes habilidades en Pociones.

―Uhmm… pues… he… ―Remus no pudo decir nada ¿Acaso el té tenía Veritaserum o algo así? Bueno era un hombre lobo, las pociones no eran tan efectivas en él y ¿ahora qué hacía?

―Remus ―le acotó el viejo mago con cara de entendimiento, tratado de atrapar a su presa en ese momento de confusión― ¿Severus planeó algo verdad? ¿Quizás, dejarse atrapar por el señor Nott para desenmascáralo? ―Lupin casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Eso más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación ¿qué hacía entonces? Porque el idiota ese había huido tan rápidamente después de decir todas esas idioteces ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era el camino correcto? ¿Traicionaba la confianza de esos nuevos amigos o la del hombre que le había permitido un lugar a él, un hombre lobo?―. No es necesario que me contestes Remus, creo que tus ojos hablan por ti.

―Profesor, yo… Nosotros no hemos mentido ―dijo con toda la seguridad que reunió―. Nott y sus amigos nos atacaron, Nott nos desnudó, Severus se descontroló, tanto Pettigrew y yo sentimos… usted sabe, lo olí ―Los ojos del anciano relampaguearon―. Tratamos de negarlo, Severus no quería que nos metiéramos en más problemas pero yo quería que nos vengáramos, pensaba que tenía miedo porque su magia se puso muy agresiva. Entonces Severus accedió a ayudarnos haciendo una poción, al final nos peleamos y pensamos que todo iba a quedar así. Y de repente…

―Llegó con la idea de que ustedes se dejaran atrapar por el señor Nott en medio del duelo, aprovechando la aparente rivalidad entre ustedes, después de usar esa ¿poción? ¿Qué tipo de…? ―Lupin no pudo decir nada, se notaba que el profesor no desconfiaba de lo que le habían contado pero había algo que le molestaba ¿Había hecho mal al decir todo eso? ¿Negándolo no lo hacía más evidente? ¿Era Severus quien no cuadraba en la ecuación?

_**A la mierda no puedo mentir tan bien frente a un mago mucho más poderoso. No tengo tantos huevos.**_

―Severus fue el que diseño todo desde el principio, él iba a preparar una poción de impotencia, pero luego llegó diciendo que podíamos darle la cura en el duelo después de dejarnos atrapar, así todo el mundo sabría que Nott era un pervertido. Pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo, de hecho lo animamos, incluyéndome a mí y Peter que haríamos de cebos. Y sinceramente en ese momento, cuando Nott…―Lupin hizo un esfuerzo, mientras sus ojos se tornaron de un color dorado―. Él se merecía todo eso profesor, no sólo fue por Severus, todos lo deseábamos ―El anciano ahora le miró atentamente.

No era considerado extraño que los hombres lobos fueran discriminados en la actual sociedad mágica y que la mayoría tuviera miedo de ellos cuando la luna estaba llena, ya sean libres o encerrados, todos ellos tenía la capacidad de transformar a otro en hombre lobo o en el peor de los casos devorar algún incauto, pero decir que el miedo a los Hombres lobos solo se basaba en eso era mentira. Si fuera sólo tener cuidado en la Luna Llena, las cosas podrían ser más sencillas, pero lamentablemente todos los hombres lobos cambiaban drásticamente luego del primer año después de haber sido transformados, a la doceava Luna Llena vivida se llenaban de una magia muy particular de su raza, magia que asustaba a la población mágica en general.

La Luna es comúnmente asociada con la locura, y no sólo de forma mitológica, numerosos estudios afirman que la "magia" de la Luna está relacionada con cambios bruscos de temperamento, muchas plantas que sirven para hacer pociones de alta potencia con efectos en el cerebro nacen y crecen según las fases de la Luna, la Licantropía no es sólo enfrentar un gran maldición un día al mes, ni siquiera es el estigma social, ser un hombre lobo es una cuestión de tiempo completo. Y por supuesto, la edad era lo que menos importaba.

―Remus puedo entender que en este momento te encuentres muy perturbado por tan horrible experiencia ―la voz del anciano sonó autoritaria―. Pero debes recordar que no puedes dejarte llevar tan fácilmente.

El pequeño Gryffindor se sonrojó hasta la medula. Sin poder evitarlo bajo su mirada hacía el suelo tragando duro. Él era un hombre Lobo, los tiempos en que soñaba con que fuera una simple pesadilla o confusión se habían desvanecido con la realidad, él sabía muy bien que nada iba a volver a ser como antes y que siempre iba a vivir con aquella bestia atada en su interior. Más si se tenía en cuenta el tipo de Hombre Lobo que era.

―Lo siento profesor Dumbledore... yo… ―trató de controlarse.

―No necesitas forzarte de más Remus. Viste como perdí el control hace unos minutos, nadie te está culpado por responder naturalmente a una agresión como esa, pocas personas pueden controlarse y creo que para tu edad tu compartimento en muy admirable. Pero por mi propia edad y mi experiencia te puedo decir que la venganza, aunque muy atractiva, a veces no sirve de nada, tú eres mejor ejemplo de ello ―Lupin se estremeció, aquello era una dolorosa verdad que había vivido en carne propia. Pero la venganza y la justicia podían llegar a ser tan similares que hace tiempo había dejado de mirarla con recelo.

Por otro lado, el profesor Dumbledore no estaba siendo lisonjero, como muchos pensarían, el viejo mago no tenía la intención de crear una especie de vínculo de lealtad con el niño lobo, parte de un entramado plan, típico de su mente siempre activa. Albus Dumbledore podía ser acusado de usar métodos poco ortodoxos a la hora de reunir aliados pero incluso eso era demasiado maquiavélico para él, además de que John Lupin jamás permitiría que su hijo fuera usado como una pieza más.

No, realmente Remus Lupin era especial, como mago, como persona pero sobretodo como hombre lobo. Su autocontrol, a pesar de su joven edad, había llamado la atención de los pocos expertos en el tema. Era lamentable que hoy por hoy pocos se dedicaran a investigar métodos que facilitaran la vida de los hombres lobos, pero entre ellos, Albus todavía seguía abanderando la lucha por una mejor calidad de vida para estos seres oscuros, pero incomprendidos. La verdadera razón por la cual Remus Lupin estaba allí, en Hogwarts, era para demostrar ese punto.

―De todas formas lo siento ―cedió el pequeño, quien había logrado calmarse y recuperar la tonalidad ámbar de sus ojos. Teniendo ya más de 5 años de transformado su desarrollo como Hombre Lobo estaba muy controlado―. Usted mejor que nadie debe entender lo difícil que es inculpar a un Sangre Pura, el mismo Sirius Black nos dio la razón. Quisimos hacer todo por nuestra cuenta y pues, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, ahora estamos en medio de un problema mucho más grave y sin idea de cómo salir de este embrollo.

― ¿Entonces no tiene dudas sobre el señor Snape y su comportamiento? ―apuntó quisquillosamente el mayor.

―Pues… ―pensó Remus con calma―. Severus es raro, mezquino, manipulador, obsesivo, o por lo menos eso pensé cuando sucedió todo, pero Severus realmente… ―Remus suspiró―. Es un idiota demasiado tenso, no cabe duda que es el más fuerte e inteligente de nosotros, no importa lo que Sirius diga, pero también tiene una personalidad estricta, honorable... y un tanto retorcida. Sinceramente ninguno de nosotros es capaz de catalogarlo, a lo único que hemos llegado a que es como una unión entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, y eso ya de por sí es raro.

Dumbledore por primera vez en la charla sonrió un poco, sus ojos brillando de esa manera casi enfermiza que tanto miedo provocaba en la gente que le conocía.

―Creo que te entiendo Remus ―el niño alzó sus ojos miel esperanzado―. Por qué crees que estamos hablando todo esto a solas. No es que sospechara de ustedes, pero tal y como has dicho ahora están en un embrollo mucho peor, el señor Snape ha tratado de sacarlos en limpio y yo entiendo el porqué ¿y tú?

― ¿Pues... para que la expulsión de Nott sea más fácil? ―preguntó dudoso.

―Exacto. Una "broma" como la que planeaban no puede considerarse un crimen, claro que el uso de pociones dentro de Hogwarts con esa intención es ilegal y aunque no es la primera vez que pasa, dejarlo en una cosa de niños traviesos es imposible si alguien se entera.

― ¿Entonces, que pasará? ―Albus sonrió.

―Algo se me ocurrirá en el camino, pero éste es un problema muy grande. Por ahora lo mantendremos como información de segunda. El señor Nott de verdad intentó hacerles daño y eso es lo que me interesa resolver primero.

El chico tragó saliva.

―Profesor… Él planeó hasta la D ―dijo el chico y el viejo mago alzó una ceja sin entender nada―. El plan A era que debíamos dejarnos llevar un poco por Nott y darle el antídoto en el comedor para que la gente lo tomara por pervertido. El plan C estaba a cargo de James avisándoles a los del equipo de Quidditch, el B era esto ―Lupin le mostró el frasco con el somnífero, el cual todavía sostenía entre sus ropas―. El D era Hades. En la enfermería se disculpó con nosotros, y de alguna manera sé que si ustedes no expulsan a Nott, él le hará daño de verdad.

El viejo mago se quedó estupefacto por un buen puñado de razones. La primera es como, Remus, un Hombre Lobo, una criatura mágica supremamente agresiva, sentía miedo de lo que podía hacerle Severus a su agresor ¿o sentía miedo de que el joven Snape se pasara y se metiera en problemas de verdad? Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza con ello pero además ¿cómo un chico que tenía problemas para controlar su varita había podido hacer un encantamiento tan perfecto en la botella que el niño lobo le mostraba? Ese chico estaba resultando toda una caja de sorpresas.

Albus se reclinó en su silla colocando sus huesudos dedos en frente, en su típica posición intelectual, dejando ver sus ojos a través de sus gafas en forma de media luna. Lupin no le estaba mintiendo, esta vez había escuchado la versión completa de los hechos, y aun así no era capaz de darle una interpretación. Siendo Severus el autor intelectual de esta "trampa" ¿se podría considera que fue ingenuo o cruel? ¿Había deliberadamente mandado a sus compañeros ante un "lobo hambriento", queriendo hacerle caer vilmente, sin tener en cuenta los peligros que ello implicaba? ¿Quizás pensó que Nott no haría nada? ¡Coño! Si él, que era el director de ese colegio hace varios años, casi podría jurar que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a violar a un estudiante con él, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a unos metros, dudaba que un niño como Severus Snape pudiera prever tal desarrollo de sucesos. Pero aun así había sucedido, sin embargo aquello habría sido casi imposible de predecir ¿cierto?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, veía que se avecinaba una tormenta, sea lo que sea que haya planeado el pelinegro, el Severus que había visto delante de él esa tarde estaba sediento de venganza. ¿Había sido inocente o había intentado ser práctico, cruel quizás? ¿Y por qué arriesgarse tanto? La poción saldría en un examen de sustancias si la cosa se iba por el tramo legal ¿O es que acaso tanta desconfianza tenían esos niños en el sistema que ni siquiera pensaron en que llegaría a esas instancias? Teniendo en cuenta que se le había ocurrido enfrentar a un joven 4 años más grande que ellos y con un historial bastante perturbador, el mago suponía que sí ¿A esto iba a parar el mundo? ¿A venganza y dolo? ¿Todo el mundo con la ley en su mano?

―Entiendo, Remus ―le dijo el docente un poco más tranquilo, el chiquillo levantó la mirada―. Pero no me gusta. Lo que hicieron estuvo muy mal, las cosas pudieron resultar de la peor manera, todavía podría resultar de la peor manera ―Remus se estremeció. Ni siquiera quería imaginar, que era peor a lo que había vivido hace unas horas―. No voy a castigarlos, pero es muy probable que sus acciones tengan consecuencias desagradables, quizás el mundo mágico esté atravesando por un momento conflictivo pero no deberían desconfiar tanto, deben evitar hacer justicia por su propia mano.

Lupin le miró medio incrédulo, medio serio. No es que él quisiera llevarle la contraria al Director, menos cuando se estaba salvado de un buen regaño, pero él era un hombre lobo, él mejor que nadie sabía muy bien qué tipo de justicia impartían los del Ministerio.

―Créeme Remus. Si alguno de ustedes hubiese venido a mí a contarme lo que pasó con Nott, hubiésemos hecho algo más coherente, quizás no lo parezca pero soy un hombre en el que pueden confiar ―el hombre hizo una pausa para contemplar la cara medio culpable medio sarcástica del chico. Pedirle a un hombre lobo que confíe en un mago no era una cosa fácil de decir―. De todas formas, cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que haber pasado por este trauma ustedes solos, aún si es por un noble objetivo. No debería decirlo, y Minerva me gritaría si se entera, pero eso fue muy valiente.

Y lo era. De una forma retorcida lo era. Dejando a un lado la broma o intento de venganza, si se jugaban bien las piezas, aquella tetra iban a lograr que Nott fuera expulsado de Hogwarts con por lo menos un anexo a su hoja de vida. No que Albus estuviera feliz por lo poco que podría conseguir como castigo para una acción tan lamentable, pero sinceramente eso era lo más equilibrado. Si las cosas hubieses sucedido de otra manera, incluso si hubiesen venido a él por ayuda, los resultados serían menores, los Nott eran de esas familias que hacían de todo por tapar el sol con un dedo, sin pruebas harían un circo de cualquier juicio. No es que él admitiera estar de acuerdo en que un niño asumiera un rol tan grande y peligroso (cofcofHarryPottercofcof) pero le mostraba la calidad de las almas de esos pequeños. Incluso la de Severus o por lo menos eso esperaba.

― ¿Entonces no le va decir a nadie sobre eso por ahora? ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces?

―No te preocupes por eso. Si no es necesario, no diré nada pero…― Albus hizo una gran pausa―. Pero quiero que hagas algo por mí a cambio ―Remus se sorprendió―. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo ―rió el viejo hombre―, tuve un amigo como el señor Snape. Sé lo que estas sintiendo y por lo que están pasando tanto tú como tus compañeros, ese tira y afloja entre confiar y no confiar― Lupin se sorprendió más― Quiero que estés pendiente de él.

― ¿Quiere que espié a Severus? ―decidió aclarar Lupin. Bien que había traicionado a su compañero echándole al agua pero…

―No. Quiero que estés pendiente de él ―reafirmó el viejo mago―. No sientas que estás traicionando su confianza, tú lo has dicho, el señor Snape planeó hasta la D, quizás más; pero me temó que eso no será suficiente algún día y el señor Snape terminará cometiendo una locura. Ustedes son muy jóvenes confiar en los ancianos no es una opción es un regalo, así que si hay algo que te molesta, por lo que sientes que Severus o tus compañeros pueden verse en verdaderos problemas no dudes en decírmelo a mí o a otro profesor si quieres, si no, no hay problema pero quiero que estés pendiente ―Remus parpadeó aún más confundido y medio aliviado. Pero la palabra "Pendiente" sonaba rara.

― ¿Pendiente? ―dijo lentamente.

―Sí pendiente, creo que el señor Snape necesita una persona que esté "pendiente" de él, para evitar que tome todo tan a pecho ―aquello confundió más a Remus. ¿Significaba eso que el Director quería que fuera algo así como un vigilante/madre de Severus?―. Ahora señor Lupin, puede retirarse a su dormitorio. Según Poppy no tiene que quedarse en la enfermería pero ella preferiría que sí. Yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender pero puedo acompañarlo hasta el segundo piso si va hacía la enfermería.

―No ―respondió el chico, todavía bastante perdido por el cambio tan brusco en la conversación―. Yo… creo que mejor voy a la torre de Gryffindor.

―Bien ―el viejo anciano se levantó como si nada y sin decir nada más. Ambos magos bajaron por las escaleras en forma de caracol en completo silencio.

―Profesor ―dijo Lupin justo antes de separarse―. ¿Debo decirles a los otros chicos o a Severus sobre… bueno sobre que usted ya sabe…?

―Uhm ―el anciano se acarició la barba―. Eso debes decidirlo tú, pero sospecho que Severus lo intuye, pero él no te dirá nada ―El viejo amante de los dulces de limón se fue dejando a Remus en su torbellino ¿qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Había traicionado a sus amigos sin darse cuenta?

_Porque creo que el señor Snape necesita una persona que esté pendiente de él_

_**¿Y eso qué significa?**_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Unos minutos antes en la Enfermería.**

―Bien ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda? ―No había pasado ni un minuto que la enfermera había salido rumbo a la dirección y ya Black había iniciado su ofensiva sin pensar en qué podían espiarlos. Ambos chicos estaba en sus respectivas camas, recostados tal y como Pomfrey los había obligado a estar.

―Black ¿Será posible…?

―No, no es posible ―contestó, para sorpresa de Severus, con una seriedad mortal ―. Ya que estoy más calmado ¿podrías dignarte a decirme qué vamos hacer ahora? ―Severus alzó una ceja y sopesó el hecho de que hoy fuera el fin del mundo. Black estaba siendo inusualmente amable ―. ¿Qué? ¿No tienes idea de lo que vamos hacer? Qué inútil eres Snivellus ―no, hoy no era el fin del mundo.

―Nada. No vamos hacer nada. Desde el principio todo ha estado mal, debimos decirle a la profesora McGonagall lo que había sucedido en cuanto pasó, lo mejor es dejarle todo este asunto a los profesores ―Sirius volteó tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se había roto el cuello.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿qué hubiéramos logrado con ello? ―preguntó en medio de su estupefacción.

― ¿Y qué hemos logrado ahora Black? ―le espetó Severus sin poder creer en la inconsciencia de su compañero―. Una cosa es que "él" fuera un pervertido, otra muy distinta que realmente fuera del trecho al hecho― Sirius parpadeó confundido por el refrán muggle―. Que fuera capaz de "hacerlo".

En otra ocasión Severus se hubiera reído de la cara pasmada de Black o quizás habría salido con algún discurso perverso, pero en esos momentos la risa no le salía ni tenía ganas de regañar a nadie. La realidad era una, en su búsqueda por resultados no vio venir el golpe, literalmente, de todas maneras llorar sobre la leche derramada no iba ayudarle, ahora necesitaba minimizar los daños lo mejor posible. Ya tenía mucho campo perdido al haber salido de la Dirección sin poder ayudar a sus compañeros a encubrir sus mentiras.

― ¿Q-quieres de-decir que…? ―Joder Black no podía ser tan lerdo.

―Si no puedes hablar, ni pensar normalmente no lo hagas. Ya quedamos en que no hablaríamos más de tema ―_**por lo menos no en un lugar tan público**_―. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado es evidente que fue grave.

―Perdóname no ser vidente o algo así Snivellus ―le respondió Sirius con ese tono arrogante tan suyo, no es que él no se hubiera dada cuenta que algo grave había pasado, simplemente no podía concebirlo. Él siempre vio todo como una gran aventura, desenmascarar al malo de turno; pero por más bestia que fuera Nott, éste no se atrevería a hacerles daño directamente.

―No hay que ser adivino para saberlo Black, simplemente hay que pensarlo un poco, usa tu cabeza para algo útil y déjame en paz.

― ¿Quieres que te deje en paz después de que tú comenzaste todo esto? No soy idiota, pero por lo menos deberías terminar lo que empiezas.

― ¿Terminar qué? Ya hicimos lo que debíamos hacer. Sólo resta esperar a que expulsen a Nott. Si es que lo expulsan.

― ¿Y si no lo hacen qué vas hacer Snape? ―le imputó Sirius en un tono más oscuro. Severus volteó a verlo preguntándose si esa era la gran duda de Black.

_**¿Qué voy hacer si a Nott no lo expulsan?**_

Teniendo en cuenta que todo el plan se había ido al garete y que miles de cosas nuevas e imprevistas estaban ocurriendo, no era errado afirmar que Severus no tenía ni la más remota idea o plan para enfrentar los pormenores. Excepto una cosa. Sirius pudo deducir mucho por la expresión de su compañero, puede que fuera alguien fresco pero Sirius ya estaba consciente de que todo había salido mal, en vez de deprimirse por los eventos debían concentrarse en salir bien librados y el asunto de la expulsión de Nott debía estar en la cima de la agenda. ¿Qué harían si el chico no era expulsado? Como iba a soportar tener un enemigo como Logan Nott: Loco, Sangre Pura, Slytherin, Rico y además pervertido. Pero tal y como se veía a Snape ahora, Sirius realmente pensaba que lo mejor que le podía suceder a Nott era salir de Hogwarts inmediatamente.

―No me digas, no quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza cuando tienes esa cara.

― ¡Oh cómo lo lamento Black, perdóname si ofendo tu sensibilidad Gryffindor con mis sucios pensamientos! ―alegó el chico de cabello graso con una voz extrañamente sarcástica y vacía. Molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo, se volteó hacia un lado dándole la espalada a Black, abrazado la almohada y hundiendo la cabeza, una parte de él deseando fundirse en la cama de ser posible. Con el pasar del tiempo, y de esta amarga prueba, Severus se daba cuenta que su yo de este mundo era mucho más sensible (¡sensible era poco decir!) de lo que había imaginado. La oscuridad de su corazón había sido lavada por años felices a lado de sus padres y sus amigos, tanto que no podía ser tan cínico y egoísta como antaño; pero tendría que serlo. No, lo sería. Si hundir su, ahora inocente alma, en la profundidad del averno era la forma de vencer a sus enemigos no dudaría en hacerlo ni un instante.

Mientras, Sirius estuvo a un pelo de replicarle que no lo dejara con la palabra en la boca como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, pero se abstuvo al ver a su compañero de casa tan irritable, sea como sea ese día había sido una completa desgracia y lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar a que terminara. El muchacho también pensó que muy pronto el elfo, encargado de la enfermería, vendría con comida y una poción para dormir sin sueños, esperaba que Lupin y Pettigrew vinieran antes de eso para comprobar sus estados de ánimo, por ahora sólo podía hacer conjeturas de que iba a suceder.

Pasó un buen tiempo mientras los dos permanecían callados y en sus propias meditaciones, Severus tratando de reunir la frivolidad e impasibilidad de su "yo" anterior, Sirius haciéndose una idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido hace unas horas. El minutero iba demasiado lento para ambos, la espera era larga y la noche se les hacía pesada para cuando escucharon un ruido, era el ruido de un temblor, pero el piso no se movió, o quizás era como el sonido de un rayo pero la ventana seguía reflejando una absoluta oscuridad, también parecía el rugido de una animal pero sin fuente alguna reconocible ninguno de ellos podía asegurar nada. De repente, magia cargada les había atravesado a gran velocidad después del ruido, conteniendo mucho poder y enojo, se sintió por las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo vibró en un tono oscuro como el comienzo de una melodía sicótica. Y tan rápido como sucedió terminó.

Severus sonrió contra su almohada hundiendo las uñas en las sabanas, rasgando la tela y apretando los dientes tan fuerte que hacían ruido. Sirius quiso decir algo pero no pudo, medio sorprendido y asustado quiso preguntarle a Snape si había sentido eso, pero a pesar de sólo poder ver la espalda de su compañero por alguna razón tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo totalmente impropio de él.

_**¿Por qué? ¿Está llo…?**_

Se preguntó estupefacto el heredero de los Black. Pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos al escuchar un ¡plop! El elfo de la enfermería venía a verificar si estaba bien después de esa explosión de energía, de paso a darles su cena y la poción para dormir sin sueños.

― ¿Explosión de energía? ―preguntó Sirius al elfo, evitando mirar hacia el rostro de Severus.

―Si joven amo, el amo señor Dumbledore a veces deja salir su magia y produce esas vibraciones pero no es nada de cuidado. Ahora comed todo y tomad la poción jóvenes amos, es orden de la ama enfermera. Volveré en un rato ―Sirius parpadeó ante el espacio que antes ocupaba la pequeña criatura que huyó antes de que pudiera pedir más detalles. Las cosas estaban realmente mal si el asunto había llegado a enfadar al director.

_**¿Dumbledore? ¿Explosión Mágica? ¿Qué eso no es nada de cuidado? No te burles de mí.**_

―Sea lo que sea que vayas hacer Snivellus, no te metas en problemas ni a nosotros ¿quieres? ―dijo volviendo su atención a la comida.

― ¿Preocupado por mí Black? ―le refutó Severus quien decidió comer algo. Se incorporó de la cama sentándose con la pequeña mesa en regazo, su cara volvía a mostrar su absoluta y conocida indiferencia mientras el tenedor pasaba por las verduras.

―Para nada, de hecho más me preocupa Nott ―Sirius tomó con tranquilidad una zanahoria y la devoró. Sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía―. No peleaste contra mí en serio, y yo soy buen duelista, quizás al nivel de uno de tercero. Por otro lado Nott es un idiota.

― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero tener un duelo con él? ―Sirius no dijo nada.

_**Así que realmente te sientes culpable. Que niña eres.**_

―No seas tan quejica… Snivellus. Si sigues en ese estado tan deprimente, la poca admiración que me inspiras se irá al garete ―Ahora fue el turno de Severus de girar su cuello a una velocidad angular ridícula.

― ¿Y eso me debe importar por…? ―logró decir luego de reponerse de esa última afirmación.

―Por nada. Pero Lupin y Pettigrew se sentirán peor si andas por allí con esa cara de mártir, realmente no te pega. Todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos y actuamos en consecuencia.

―No, no lo sabíamos ¿crees que yo…? ―Severus se contuvo antes de decir algo inculpatorio―. Sí hubiera sabido que Nott estaba tan enfermo ésto no pasaba ¿realmente podías imaginar a ese tipo haciendo algo así en plena escuela?

―Por supuesto que sí ―Severus quiso lanzarle el plato ¿No se suponía que aquí el Slytherin desalmado era él?―. Nott siempre ha sido una joyita, no es sólo un bastardo fanático de las artes oscuras, sino un tipo podrido, yo lo creería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

― ¿Acaso lo dices por alguna razón en concreto? ¿Alguna cosa que hayas escuchado en tu casa o…? ―Severus recordaba en su vida pasada a Nott. Lo recordaba muy bien. Pero no recordaba que el chico en cuestión ya tuviera un historial estando en el colegio fuera de las travesuras típicas de los Slytherin. Es decir un poco de magia oscura nada más, no había ninguna evidencia que el imbécil fuera tan estúpido para cometer un delito tan grave en las narices de Albus Dumbledore ¿o sí?

―No, pero lo he visto lo suficiente para saber que es realmente un hijo de puta ―Severus ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

― ¿Y entonces por qué no nos detuviste…? ¿Por qué…?

―Porque esta era la mejor manera aunque nos cabreara ―le contestó el Gryffindor sin darle vueltas―. Lo sabes, todos lo sabíamos, no era la solución más deseada pero si la mejor. No te equivocaste al no decirle nada a McGonagall, no hubiera ayudado. Eso lo único que hubiera logrado es un regaño o vigilancia para Nott y problemas para ustedes tres, Malfoy ya te tiene ganas por lo de los rumores ―Sirius rió un poco, después de lo de hoy ese asunto de los rumores, sobre el callejón Diagon, se iba a volver más espinoso―, y muchos Slytherin también quieren tu cabeza. No hubieras sobrevivido estos años después de eso, una vez les demuestres debilidad estás acabado. No es que lo que hicimos estuviera mal o bien, simplemente hicimos lo que pudimos, lo único que podíamos hacer.

Severus escondió su expresión con una mano, era tal su sorpresa que no podía ni siquiera controlar su cara. Black, Sirius Orión Malditamente Gryffindor Black resultaba tener un poco de cola de serpiente, no es como si nunca hubiera pensado que el chico era mucho más Slytherin de lo que él mismo siquiera aceptaba pero aun así…

―Mierda ahora me siento peor, estoy siendo animado por ti ―Severus rió con sorna ante la ridiculez de la situación y Sirius sonrió un poco, esa también era una divertida forma de molestar al pelinegro.

―No te estoy animando o por lo menos esa no es mi intención. La realidad es la realidad ¿no entiendo porque le das tantas vueltas?

―Quizás porque he traumado Pettigrew y Lupin de por vida.

Entre el cinismo con el que tomaba las malas situaciones en su vida anterior y el sentimentalismo con el que parecía ver el mundo su joven contraparte, Severus se sentía perdido. Su yo intelectual, dominado por el viejo Severus, le increpaba que, aunque le jodiera, Black tenía razón. Que no se había equivocado de camino, que simplemente había asumido que las cosas se desarrollarían de una mejor manera, había sido positivo pero afortunadamente prevenido, que el peligro siempre había estado allí pero eran más las cosas a ganar que las que se perdieron, que era necesario hacer sacrificios. El problema es que su parte emocional, dominada por el actual Severus, le hacía sentirse como una mierda.

― ¿Traumados de por vida? ―Sirius le miró con una ceja alzada. El aristócrata consideraba que si ambos chicos seguían de pie significaba que podían superarlo, o por lo menos intentarlo―. ¿No te estás pasando de niño bueno? Ya te he dicho que eso no te queda para nada, conmigo no tienes que fingir ―Severus prefirió no responder, tan sólo le mandó una de sus miradas mortales―. Mira yo no puedo negar que las cosas se salieron de control, que quizás debimos estar mejor preparados, pero no vas a poder arreglar nada a estas alturas con esa actitud. Piénsalo sinceramente: si no eran ellos, seríamos otros, Nott no iba a parar y mucho menos con ustedes ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Correr a acusarlos? ¿Esperar por una solución dada la situación actual? ¿O quizás esperar unos años a que Nott fuera encontrado con el cadáver mutilado y violado de un niño, tal vez uno de nuestros compañeros más jóvenes? Al menos ahora hay pruebas, hay una duda, tú mismo lo dijiste ―Severus volvió su mirada al vacío, sin sentirse convencido―. No los menosprecies, Lupin y Pettigrew pueden ser más fuertes de lo que crees ―el chico más alto siguió comiéndose sus verduras, un poco de jugo y algo de pollo con total indiferencia. La comida sabía muy bien.

―No seas tan frívolo Black ―le reprochó comiendo con más ganas, no se iba a quedar atrás de Black, no iba dejar que le diera lecciones―. Las cosas no se salieron de control, fueron un total desastre, acéptalo. No es que me esté deprimiendo por los resultados ―dijo, tratando de salvar su dignidad―, pero eso no me quita responsabilidad. Eso es todo lo que me molesta. Tú y yo olvidamos todo con lo del duelo, Potter también, Lupin y Pettigrew son sólo niños, aquella era una prueba que no debían enfrentar, no estaban listos. Fuimos muy ingenuos y débiles también, todo pudo terminar de una peor manera ¿y por qué? Por un momento de distracción, por un segundo en que pensé optimistamente… ―Severus se detuvo antes de sonar más patético. ¿Eso era todo lo que le molestaba? ¿Haber perdido una partida o que sus compañeros estuvieran en peligro? Mierda no tenía tiempo para hacerse un psicoanálisis.

Sirius le miró de refilón, ocultado una media sonrisa, un tanto arrogante, con una presa de pollo. Severus era algo "original" como había dicho Pettigrew, una caja de sorpresas diría él, llena de matices y colores indefinidos. Pero también era mucho más sensible de lo que imaginó, más rudo y estricto consigo mismo de lo que había estimado inicialmente, casi era como si tuviera alguna pesada carga en la espalda, como si estuviera expiando alguna deuda. El joven Gryffindor frunció el ceño ante esa revelación pero la dejó en el tintero, en el nido de preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza sobre su extraño y curioso compañero. Lo importante ahora era que el idiota ya no tenía cara de muerto en vida o de ángel de la muerte.

Era una locura, allí estaba Snivellus mostrando un poco de sentimientos y humanidad, y a él le pateaba verle así, casi como si se preocupara por él. Por supuesto ese no era el caso. El aristócrata se había acostumbrado al siempre frío y calculador Snape, ser un pequeño chico depresivo no le pegaba al tontarrón ese, no era normal.

―Hablas como un viejo idealista Snape, a veces se gana otras se pierde. James, yo o tú también somos niños, el que seas medio cerebrito no te hace mayor, deja de decir tantas bobadas o te golpearé ―Le reprochó Sirius sin darle doble sentido. Severus comió más rápido, tenía que recordar que en apariencias seguía siendo un niño de 11 años―. De todas formas lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser positivo, quien quita y manden a Azkaban a Nott?

―Lo dudo ―respiró Severus, contento que la conversación se desviara a un tema menos sentimental―. Nott sólo tiene 15 años, 16 a lo más ¿Tú crees que su familia permitirá algo como eso? Improbable.

―Déjame soñar ¿Por cierto, eso no te preocupa?

―Por supuesto ―_**especialmente porque el bastardo se va a volver un Death Eater tarde o temprano**_―. Pero no podemos hacer nada más ¿no?, sí la acusación es sólida y existe la posibilidad de un escándalo, sus familiares harán lo que sea por sacarlo lejos del país. Pero igual regresará y será un enemigo formidable. Eso si no termina en una cárcel o muerto por pederasta ―Sirius le miró. Snape, el muy bastado, ni siquiera estaba temblando.

―Eso quiere decir que nos hemos hecho un enemigo para toda la vida, que bien ―apuntó Sirius sintiéndose más curioso. No es que él tuviera miedo, pero Snape mostraba una templanza hasta aterradora.

―Tú y Potter no tienen por qué estar involucrados ―le increpó el joven pocionista, mientras se deleitaba con las salchichas cubiertas con una pasta de tomate y carne.

―Olvídalo, no nos van a dejar atrás― le respondió Sirius lamiendo lo último de su plato― De todas formas eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. James me ha dicho que desea estudiar para Auror y la verdad a mí no me desagrada la idea, así que en algún momento tendríamos en la mira un criminal como Nott o alguno de sus compañeros Slytherin ―Severus alzó una ceja, incrédulo y un poco fastidiado. Hace unos minutos estaba Black diciendo las palabras más maduras que le había escuchado entre su vida anterior y la actual, para luego volver a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, con toda esa infantil necesidad de aventuras, de justicia, de malos y buenos, era un incordio, aquella faceta rajante de Black era lo que más le fastidiaba de él.

―No deberías ser tan obtuso Black. Es cierto que Nott es un… mal ejemplo, pero no por eso todos los Slytherin los son ―Sirius miró a su compañero con ganas de replicarle, recordando afortunadamente que la madre de Snape era una Slytherin y que el mismo Severus había aspirado a ello una vez.

―Eres muy ingenuo Snape ―le respondió con una voz un tanto turbia―. Tal vez tu madre es buena onda y bueno tú… no eres tan malo ―dijo reluctantemente―. Pero los Slytherin no son precisamente buenas personas, Nott no es el único ejemplo, créeme, yo lo sé por experiencia propia ―Severus no podía refutarle eso, viviendo con una loca como Bellatrix Lestrange, imaginaba que Black tenía muy fijo el concepto. Pero aquello le cabreaba.

―Pues para mí la Casa en la que quedes sólo tiene validez en medio de este claustro, de cara a la vida aquello es lo que menos importa, es la gente la que crea estereotipos extendiéndolos a su propia vida y solos los débiles se dejan atrapar por ello. Yo lo sé por experiencia propia ― _**¡Oh y mucha, muchísima!**_―. Pero al final moriremos y todos terminaremos de la misma manera.

― ¿Qué eres, un poeta? ―Le increpó Sirius con horror― Y no copies mis frases, menos si le vas a agregar algo tan cursi.

― ¡Cállate! ―Severus esta vez sí intento arrojarle algo, pero Sirius esquivó la almohada, sabiendo que había apenado a Severus.

―Eres un idiota Snivellus ―comentó Black en un tono suave―. Te crees muy adulto por ser bueno en los estudios y tener una bonita familia, pero la gente que no se cría bajo las mismas circunstancias no es capaz de tener las mismas apreciaciones. Aquellos que han vivido en medio de la violencia y aquellos que han vivido en medio de la felicidad no tienen los mismos valores, ni ven el mundo de igual forma, no puedes esperar que actúen bajo tus mismos principios.

Severus estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana. Palabras como esas, que habían quedado grabadas con el peso de sus amargos años de vida, saliendo de la boca de un mocoso de 11 años, para más remate Black. Con esto, Severus ahora sí creyó que estaba en otro mundo, un delicioso mundo hecho a su medida, lleno de una ironía casi demoniaca, que Sirius Black le dijera a él, Severus Snape, que no podía entender a alguien violento por que no conocía la violencia era ironía pura. Entones recordó que se suponía que este Severus no lo hacía.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy diferente de ti por haberme criado en otro ambiente, uno que no es mágico?

―Eso es diferente. No necesitas ser un mago para ser un hijo de puta, la violencia se da en ambos lados.

―Entonces tampoco necesitas ser un Slytherin. O un Black ―El Aristócrata se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero todavía mirándolo como si supiera algo que Severus no sabía―. Entiendo tu punto, pero a diferencia de ti a mí me parece natural el que los puristas se sientan inconformes por ser obligados a relacionarse con aquellos que vienen de familias muggles, pero de la misma manera los que venimos del mundo muggle podemos sentirnos incómodos, ninguno es más que otro. El problema no es que seamos diferentes, porque lo somos, el problema es la gente no le gusta que el otro sea diferente. El mundo sería muy simple si todo se resolviera dividiendo y haciendo fronteras entre grupos de personas que piensan y sienten igual pero si no tienes la capacidad de pensar, tan siquiera pensar, en que puede haber alguien diferente incluso entre los que son iguales, entonces ¿no estarías imponiendo tus propios pensamientos, aunque sean buenos, a la fuerza? Matar o juzgar a todos los Slytherin no va hacer este mundo un mundo mejor.

Sirius se preguntó si Severus hablaba en serio o sólo estaba repitiendo alguna frase escuchada de sus padres, probablemente su madre, o leída en esos bloques de papel que tanto le gustaban, era cierto que incluso él consideraba que no era tan innatural sentir aversión a aquello que era diferente, aquello que no comprendíamos, aquello que no podíamos sentir ni ver de la misma manera, pero dudaba que Snape entendiera lo realmente peligroso eran esas personas, Slytherin en su mayoría, que consideraba que ser diferente era una blasfemia y un crimen.

―Eso es demasiado incluso para ti Snape ―concluyó al final― Este es un mundo en donde los fuertes dominan a los débiles, no importa que esté bien o mal, la justicia siempre estará del lado del ganador. Quizás eliminar a todos los Slytherin no ayude a que este mundo sea mejor, pero me haría sentir mejor ¿o me vas a decir que Nott no te provoca esa sensación? ¿Qué hace unos segundos no pensaste en que estaría mejor muerto?

Severus parpadeó sorprendido, no porque hubiese leído sus intenciones sino por su afirmación ¿Realmente Black pensaba eso teniendo tan sólo 11 años? ¿Quiere decir que su yo anterior, él que existía en su mundo, consideraba que el mundo estaría mejor sin los Slytherin? ¿Había siempre tenido esa intención homicida contra los de esa casa? Entonces Severus se dio cuenta que estaba hablado con Sirius Black. No sólo estaba allí sentando a su lado, estaban, por primera vez, hablando, escuchando, entendiendo.

―Nott es Nott, sus errores son suyos y los debe pagar él, incluso yo mismo tengo una cuota en esta situación y muy pronto la tendrá la misma ley si le favorece o su familia por encubrirlo, pero no soy tan hipócrita Black, es fácil decir que Nott es "el malo" de esta historia por ser un Slytherin, pero eso es lo mismo que decir que la maldad existe porque sí, no me voy a escudar en eso para ser un "héroe", no lo necesito. La gente puede escoger su camino y muchos prefieren el fácil pero hay unos que no y están dispuestos a pagar el precio ¿No deberías saberlo? ¿O es que hay alguna otra razón por la cual eres un Gryffindor a pesar de ser un Black? ―Sirius abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sorprendido por el cambio en las tornas. Ese era un tema que no quería tratar con Snape de entre todas las personas.

―Eres un caso perdido Snape ―alzó las manos en una especie de mueca de derrota, eludiendo la pregunta―. Da igual lo que pienses, algún día me darás la razón, en unos años probablemente.

― ¿Quieres apostar Black? ―refutó molesto Severus, curioso por el cambio en la conversación. Nadie tenía que mostrarle que tan crueles iban a ser los años que venían, él los había vivido. Pero no por eso se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando lo inevitable, incluso si estaba escrito en el destino, no era tan débil.

―Joder Snape, muy pronto vas a tener a toda esa casa detrás de ti y tú estás aquí defendiéndoles, te daré un año y veremos si opinas lo mismo.

―Bien. Me parece bien, si a pesar de lo que sea que pase, ya sea en este año o en los siguientes, yo no cambio de opinión y encuentro un Slytherin diferente a todos los que conoces, entonces ganaré y tendrás que reconocer que no todos los Slytherin son malos, en público ―Sirius palideció―. Si en cambio tú ganas haré lo que quieras.

― ¿Lo que yo quiera? ―Sirius volvió abrir la boca, afortunadamente ya había terminado de comer o habría mostrado la comida masticada―. ¿Tengo tu palabra?

―Sí, lo juro por mi honor ―Sirius parpadeó y se echó a reír con ganas.

― ¡No eres ingenuo Snape, estás loco! ―el chico se agarró el estómago, el ruido que hacía atrajo la atención del elfo quien se apareció contento que sus pequeños jóvenes amos ya hubieran terminado de comer― ¡Hey tú! Puedes traernos un poco más, la verdad es que quedé con hambre y estaba muy delicioso ―El elfo miró el plato, que estaba más que limpio, luego miró a otro niño quien asintió con la cabeza.

―Está bien, Empy les traerá más comida a los jóvenes amos y un poco de postre. Es bueno para los jóvenes amos, comer mucho para crecer grandes y fuertes ―la pequeña criaturita desapareció en un plop y cumplió su promesa trayendo un poco más de comida junto a un plato de frutas dulces con un poco de chocolate y jalea. Como un elfo acostumbrado a la enfermería, sabía que las risas y el ambiente alegre podían ayudar a los enfermos mucho más que una complicada poción. Los dos niños estaban hace unos momentos bastante tristes y cabizbajos pero ahora se veía más relajados, sólo por eso la criatura les dio un tiempo más antes de tomarse la poción para dormir sin pesadillas, gracias a esos los niños estaban despiertos para cuando Peter llegó.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**21 de Octubre de 1993. ****Unos minutos antes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor**

James Potter se consideraba una persona extremadamente afable, un chico amigable, algo dulce, un caballero educado, pero luego de cinco minutos hablando con Mary McDonald esa imagen pulida con el tiempo caía en picada. Primero que nada, al llegar, todo el mundo les saltó preguntando qué había pasado, si Black o Snape estaban bien, si ya había un ganador, si Lupin y Pettigrew estaban muertos. Como pudieron los tres chicos se deshicieron de todos gracias a la profesora Sprout que calmó a la sala con una versión resumida de los hechos. No hubo más preguntas sobre el asunto ya que la docente se quedó un rato, pero luego de la explosión mágica, se fue preocupada y dejando a un prefecto encargado del grupo, argumentando que seguramente el director tenía una muy buena razón para levantar las piedras de Hogwarts con su extraordinario poder. Obviamente nadie se tragó el cuento.

Una vez la mujer salió del recito, todo el mundo esperó un tiempo prudencial para reponerse de la sorpresa, sentir la magia de su muy afable director cuando todo parecía tan turbio no hacía sino acrecentar su curiosidad, con calma y paciencia intentaron acercarse a la pareja de chicas y el muchacho, quienes continuaban la pelea iniciada en la enfermería continuaba en la sala común de los leones a susurros, hasta que el temperamento de cada uno de ellos estallo.

― ¡Oh que bien Potter siempre defendiendo a Black! No seas tan ridículo y ten un poco de madurez, acepta la responsabilidad ―escuchaban por allí.

―Hey tú no sabes lo que es vivir con Snape bajo el mismo techo. Y a todas estas no se supone que Evans es su novia, ¿qué ahora se lo comparten? ―Okay tal vez James no debió haber dicho eso.

―Nosotros no somos novios ―salió en su defensa Evans colorada como su cabello―. Somos amigos, y como amigos nos preocupamos por él.

―Bien, estoy seguro que Snape es feliz que un par de gatitas lo defiendan, pobre Snivellus, desamparado y necesita… ―la cachetada estampada en su rostro era prueba de que su padre tenía razón y que no debía hacer enfadar a una bruja. Mary, mestiza y quizás la chica menos popular de primer año le había dado una torta de campeonato que le iba a dejar un buen moretón y había resonado por toda la sala. Para colmo la chica le apuntaba con la varita junto con una mirada que daba miedo, eso sumado a que le sacaba como 5 cm de estatura, era una mala combinación.

―Tienes razón nosotras no convivimos con Snape, pero estudiamos juntos y lo vemos a diario, creo que eso es suficiente ¿no? De hecho sabemos cosas de él que tú no sabes ¿quieres que te diga por qué? Porque somos amigos, nos aceptamos y nos apoyamos. Tú y Black no saben lo que es eso ¿les da tanta vergüenza hablar con otro que no sea Sangre Pura, un admirador natural de Gryffindor o que piense igual que ustedes?

―No, eso es…

― ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ―le gritó la chica cansada de todas esas evasivas respuestas―. Y no te atrevas a volver a llamarme gatita porque si lo haces voy a trucar tu línea familiar ―más de uno se quedó a cuadros cuando la chica apuntó a la joven virilidad del único Potter con oportunidades de reproducirse en todo el mundo mágico.

―M-Mary espera cálmate ―trató de intervenir Lily. Ella podía ser nueva en el mundo mágico pero las miradas que le mandaban a la su compañera dejaban un mensaje bien claro.

―Hey McDonald ―decidió intervenir una prefecta, bastante escandalizada por la alta chica de primero―. ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es ese? Está bien que defiendas a tus amigos pero esa no es la manera.

―Espera Sofhie ―Intervino Anne, la chica a la cual le coqueteaba McLaggen y quien sentía una debilidad por Severus―. Yo creo que McDonald tiene razón ―los demás le vieron sorprendidos―. ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes vio ese duelo? Somos Gryffindor ¡por favor! ¿Qué hacemos peleando entre nosotros de esa manera? ¿Todo por orgullo? ―Esta vez las miradas se concentraron en James. El chico recordó que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el problema entre Sirius y Snape, entonces una idea llegó cual snitch. Era eso o vivir con el estigma de purista.

―Por supuesto que no es por eso, esto es algo mucho más complicado ―el niño puso su cara más contrariada―. Hubo un problema entre nosotros y preferiría no decir nada, no me importa soportar lo que tenga que soportar… ―suspenso por unos segundos―. Pero les puedo decir que no tiene nada que ver con la pureza de la sangre…. es un problema… con Slytherin ―la sala quedó en silencio. Incluso McDonald y Lily veían al chico de lentes asombradas.

―Un momento ¿no comenzó todo por Black? ―preguntó un curioso unos pasos atrás.

―No, por supuesto que no ―contestó James con voz seria―. Ni Sirius ni yo hemos estando molestando a Snape por su procedencia. ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido!― James se sintió atrapado por las miradas incrédulas―. Estoy diciendo la verdad, todo esto ha sido porque Lupin, Pettigrew y Snape tuvieron un problema con unos de Slytherin, pensaban dejarlo así pero nosotros insistimos en que debíamos vengarnos sin embargo Snape se opuso al final y lo acusamos de traidor por no querer ayudarnos. Hemos estado peleando por eso, pero no queríamos que nadie supiera.

― ¿Estás bromeando? Todo esto por… ―dijo un chico pero Anne lo detuvo antes de terminar.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Fue hace más de un mes no? ―James se sorprendió y trató de saber si la chica tenía alguna información―. Empezaron a andar juntos cuando no se soportaban, era evidente que algo había pasado.

― ¿De qué año eran los chicos que los molestaron? ¿Y por qué no le dijeron a un prefecto? Un momento, ¿lo que pasó con Pettigrew y Lupin no tiene nada que ver o sí? Había un tipo de Slytherin merodeando, uno alto, creo que lo he visto en el comedor.

James no tuvo que decir nada, las caras de Mary y Lily hablaban por sí mismas, la explicación de la profesora Sprout de que los dos jóvenes Gryffindor fueron alcanzados por la onda explosiva no se la creía nadie. Todos los presentes en la sala común, Anne, la prefecta Sophie y algunos chicos mayores habían sentido que les estaban ocultando información pero no esperaban que fuera un asunto tan grave

―Es un poco incómodo hablar de eso, lo siento pero no puedo decir nada más, lo he prometido y no soy un cotilla ―James puso su cara más madura―. McDonald entiendo que Snape y tú sean amigos, que estés molesta por lo malherido que está, yo también siento lo mismo con Sirius, pero pienso que ese duelo era necesario. No fue por diversión, ellos necesitaban resolver sus problemas y creo que lo han hecho, ahora con lo que le pasó a Lupin y Pettigrew espero que intentemos llevarnos mejor y…

― ¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ―preguntó Anne preocupada.

―Lo siento, no puedo decir nada.

― ¿Sophie quien de Slytherin fue quien viste? ―preguntó McLaggen quien había sido llamado por algunos de los presentes en la sala. Un chico del equipo de Quidditch se acercó a James, ahora todos tenía una cara seria.

―No le recuerdo bien, pero me pareció verlos cerca de este tipo odioso. Siempre anda con Malfoy y es otro de sus lamebotas, creo que tuviste un problema con él Thompson, en el comedor.

― ¿Logan Nott? ―respondió el tal Thompson, volteando a donde James, el chico simplemente puso cara de circunstancias―. Ese tipo es un peso pesado, que yo sepa el año pasado fue él quien lastimo a Rachel, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, ¿Recuerdas McLaggen, la mando a la enfermería por una semana?

McLaggen frunció el ceño significativamente. Como todo Gryffindor entendía la renuencia de los niños de primero a pedir ayuda a sus mayores, especialmente si esos eran de Slytherin, pero Nott era de 5°, además uno de los más molestos.

―Seguro fue Malfoy, creo que la madre de Snape y su padre tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el callejón Diagon.

― ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué no dijeron nada muchachos? Nott es de quinto, debieron decir algo por lo menos a un prefecto ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Le han estado molestando desde hace rato?

Mary y Lily no entendía como de ser el malo de la película ahora James Potter era el centro de atención, el pobre niño, con esa cara de dignidad de quien no iba a traicionar los secretos de sus amigos, de un momento para otro era la víctima en un complot para dividir a los leones, división que ahora resultaba ser obra de un desacuerdo por vengarse o no de un tipo de Quinto año que era peligroso.

―Espera un momento Potter. ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes se pelearon por qué Snape no quería que hicieran algo contra un tipo de quinto? ―metió la cuchara McDonald.

―Quería que dejáramos todo así.

―Que cobarde ―dijo uno por allá.

―Dices que un tipo le hizo algo a Snape y él no hizo nada ―siguió Mary, ignorando a los mayores. James entendió que necesitaba cambiar su punto antes de que la chica volviera a cargar contra él.

―No y sí. Al principio pensé que sólo era un cobarde, pero creo que temía que Nott fuera peligroso o algo así…

Entre más vueltas le daba James al asunto peor se veía. Al igual que Mary muchos de ellos dudaban que Snape fuera tan benevolente, además el chico se llevaba bien con varios profesores, era el típico cerebrito, seguramente sería el primero en pensar en acusar a los Slytherin con McGonagall. A menos que estuviera siendo un traidor o…

― ¡Lupin!

Todo el mundo volteó cuando el chico pálido ingresó por el retrato de la señora gorda, la mayoría estaban rodeando a James y las chicas, por lo cual Remus tuvo una ligera idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Sólo esperaba que James no hubiese dicho algo de la venganza o si no ahora sí que estaban jodidos.

―Buenas noches. James ―el tono de voz era contundente, el pelinegro soportó las ganas de entornar los ojos.

― ¿Qué? McDonald y yo casi nos peleamos, mírame la cara ―efectivamente el chico ahora portaba un ligero moretón―. Esto no puede ser igual que con Sirius y Snape ¿Y todo por qué? Porque unos Slytherin los atacaron, ocultar esto ya no es divertido menos después de lo de hoy, todo se está saliendo de control…

― ¿Es cierto Lupin? ―intervino Sophie sintiéndose cada vez más responsable, dejando poco espacio a Lupin para pensar. La chica estaba preocupada, si algo había pasado de verdad, seguramente McGonagall les iba a dar el regaño del siglo.

―Ah… yo… vengo de hablar con el director ―un silencio mortal cubrió la sala―. No puedo decir nada más y lo lamento pero preferiría acostarme ―se excusó el joven mago, esperando que el nombre del director fuera suficiente para poder escapar.

―Espera un momento Lupin ―le detuvo McLaggen―. No pueden escapar tan fácilmente, ayer era un problema entre ustedes por los estados de sangre y ahora resulta que Slytherin estaba detrás de todo, y lo peor es que si hablaron con Dumbledore significa que es algo serio ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Dímelo.

Lupin suspiro y le mando una mirada a James, no sabía si estar molesto o aliviado de que alguien más hubiese metido la pata, la información estaba escapando rápidamente del pequeño círculo al cual correspondía.

―Lo siento McLaggen pero no puedo ni quiero decir nada más. Severus y nosotros hemos tenido muchas rencillas por toda esta situación, estamos cansados. Pero no te preocupes, para mañana vamos a tener suficientes problemas y todos van a saber que pasó, podrán opinar lo que quieran, ahora sinceramente sólo quiero dormir y no despertar hasta muy tarde.

―Son conscientes de cómo están las cosas en el mundo mágico ¿no? ―McLaggen bajó su tono, como un Sangre Pura sabía bien por donde iban las tornas. Dejando a un lado la animosidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, los Nott eran del tipo de familia con la cual uno no debía meterse, no si quería que su vida fuera un infierno.

―Esa es la razón de todo ¿no? ―contestó James, con todo su altivo abolengo―. Quiero dejar en claro que ni Sirius ni yo despreciamos a Snape ni a ningún otro por… bueno por sus padres, su apellido o su familia. Él es difícil de tratar y quizás nos pasamos en nuestro trato con él, pero estábamos muy exaltados por lo que sucedió, pensamos que su precaución era puro teatro, que era un traidor, un espía de Slytherin y bueno...

― ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ―preguntó la prefecta exasperada.

―Basta Sophie ―le aconsejó Anne, mandando una mirada a los mayores de Gryffindor, era evidente que los niños no dirían nada―. Ya es tarde y seguro el profesor Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall nos contará mañana ¿estás seguro que no necesitas ir a la enfermería? Estas pálido Lupin ¿Por cierto y Pettigrew? ―cambió de tema la muchacha.

―Pettigrew se tuvo que quedar en la enfermería, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias por la preocupación pero creo que simplemente me iré a dormir ―Lupin notó la tensión en sus mayores, _**genial más problemas**_―. Por favor podrían evitar decir algo sobre esto, no sé qué está planeando el profesor Dumbledore pero lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana.

Nadie dijo nada más y tanto Lupin como James subieron al dormitorio de los chicos prácticamente huyendo, McDonald tuvo la intención de seguirlos pero prefirió esperar, recogió sus cosas y se fue al dormitorio seguida de un preocupada Lily. El pesado ambiente de la sala de Gryffindor se caldeo rápidamente una vez los niños pequeños fueron despachados, éste era un asunto grave y a pesar de lo que dijeran, no había nada más peligroso en Hogwarts que tocar a los cachorros de Gryffindor.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**21 de Octubre de 1993. ****En algún lugar de Hogwarts. Habitaciones de Invitados. **

―Buenos tardes Señor Nott ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―Mejor contestaría el muchacho, con la común altivez de su familia, pero apenas y podía resistir el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por la planta de docentes que le observaba.

Poppy había decidido trasladar a Nott a una zona de visitantes antes de dedicarse a los niños en la enfermería. La zona había sido acondicionada con varios cuartos individuales desde hace varios siglos con el objetivo de aislar a las personas que se hospedaban allí, de los estudiantes o los profesores. Personas, mayoritariamente padres u otras personas ajenas a la planta, que se quedaban en Hogwarts por algún motivo. La mujer le había atendido adecuadamente antes de regresar a la enfermería con los niños por lo cual debía estar bien, por supuesto la mujer había tomado varias muestras dadas las dudas, con el fin de asegurarse de que el paciente estuviese en óptimas condiciones de cara al interrogatorio pero ella sabía que legalmente no valían nada. Aquellas muestras sólo las pudo tomar en calidad de doctor y por seguridad del paciente, por ende no era posible usarlas en su contra.

A su lado Minerva estrujaba su túnica imaginando que era el cuello el chico. A pesar de su temperamento la animaga trataba de llevarse bien con sus alumnos de Slytherin más osados, no porque tuviera miedo a sus largos y pomposos apellidos, sino porque quería ser lo más imparcial posible, no le gustaba para nada que la tildaran de pro-Gryffindor ni que sus propios alumnos pensaran que no sería estricta con ellos. No, Minerva tenía una muy alta moral, la suficiente como para considerar los hechos, un crimen inaceptable sin importarle la casa a la que perteneciera el acusado.

La escocesa había volado para informar a sus otros dos compañeros, directores de casa, sobre la reunión de emergencia convocada por el Director. Aquello era protocolo, los cabezas de casa siempre se reunían antes que el profesorado en pleno, debatían y discutían airadamente cualquier asunto grave, para luego presentar en asunto frente a los demás docentes con calma moderada, luego seguían alguna orden del día y tomaban una decisión por mayoría.

La mujer comenzó con Filius quien se encontraba muy preocupado con todo el asunto, afortunadamente, unos segundos después de entrar a la habitación del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, Pomona regresaba de haber dejado a Potter y los Gryffindor y haberse tomado un ligero refrigerio. La mujer era la menos enterada de la situación, y aunque estaba intrigada por la explosión mágica de hace unos momentos, quedó estupefacta cuando Minerva contó lo sucedido.

―Eso es… eso es…

Pomona no dijo más, aturdida, ofendida e impresionada, la mujer dejó a sus colegas tomar las riendas de la conversación. No es que hubo mucha, Minerva tenía los nervios de punta y Filius estaba realmente molesto, así que le pidió a la consternada Pomona avisar al esto de sus compañeros deseando desesperadamente que ya fuera de mañana. Gracias a Merlín que era la Sub-Directora, dada la situación quizás Dumbledore consideraría no incluirla dentro del interrogatorio por ser la Jefe de Casa de las víctimas, pero en este caso podría ver cara a cara al muchacho, no es que esperara sacar mayor cosa de ese momento pero deseaba mirarle a los ojos y preguntarle tácitamente por su comportamiento.

Por su lado Slughorn había tenido un intenso debate consigo mismo, no podía desobedecer a Dumbledore pero no quería quedar en malos términos con los Nott. Por un instante tuvo la osadía de pensar en avisarles directamente para ganar campo y lograr una solución pacífica y callada, pero luego recordó la cara del joven Pettigrew y desistió. La realidad era que a Slughorn no le gustaba la gente que no sobresalía, no porque fuera un oportunista como muchos pensaban, sino porque esa era su forma de mostrar su lado Slytherin. En vez de ser un obseso de las artes oscuras era un hombre que consideraba la ambición el motor de la vida, si sólo fuera una persona que le gustaba estar rodeada de grandes apellidos no se llevaría tan bien con mestizos o incluso nacidos muggles quienes demostraban alguna habilidad.

Para el viejo Horace la vida era demasiado corta para dudar, ¿si no tenías ambiciones en la vida entonces qué tan intensamente la estabas viviendo? Horace no deseaba sólo tener un número de conocidos con algún puesto importante en la sociedad mágica, deseaba algo más profundo. Después de ser un pionero como pocionista en su época, Horace se centró en luchar contra aquellos que intentaban achicarlo a él y a su trabajo, tuvo que lidiar con los desaires de aquellos que sentían envidia o que se sentían opacados a su sombra y luchó hasta que todas esas cosas nublaran sus sentidos negándole el éxito al que estaba destinado.

Lentamente, y con el tiempo entendió, que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones no había hecho ningún amigo entre sus colegas, que no había nadie que realmente le entendiera en su mundo, que estaba destinado a sufrir en soledad su frustración y al final lo único que le quedó fue una vida llena de arrepentimientos. Así vivió un tiempo hasta que conoció un joven alumno, un chico medianamente interesado y apasionado por su trabajo, alguien que él sabía estaba destinado a la grandeza e hizo todo lo posible para ayudarle a entender aquellas cosas que él había tenido que aprender con los golpes de la vida.

No, Horace tenía un gran ambición, tenía la ambición de ser reconocido como el mentor de un gran Mago, de pasar a la historia como el maestro de un Mago que fuera lo que fue él en su generación, no, que fuera lo que él no pudo ser en su generación, que fuera alguien mucho mejor, mucho más grande. Un discípulo al que pudiera enseñarle que no debía sentir esa ridícula necesidad de rebajarse para darle consuelo a aquellos que no eran otra cosa sino mediocres, al que pudiera enseñarle que no debía perder el tiempo buscando amigos entre sus colegas quienes sólo tendría miedo o envidia de él, que no buscara quien entendiera su genialidad pues nadie podría hacerlo, que no tuviera miedo a brillar incluso si tenía que eclipsar al mundo entero. Y Horace había encontrado un candidato. Tres veces de hecho. La primera fue un fracaso, o un éxito dependiendo del que lo viera. La segunda fue truncada por la primera. Y la Tercera, la tercera podía ser la vencida…

―Horace… Horace ―El viejo mago salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando a su Jefe inmediato, sus ojos brillando gracias alguna resolución tomada.

―Lo siento Albus, me he extraviado en mis pensamientos ¿Dime? ―el Director le miró, extrañado de la seria expresión en su siempre tranquilo profesor de pociones.

―Le informaba al señor Nott las razones por la cual está siendo interrogado en estos momentos. Pero parece no estar conforme con nuestro proceder y exige que sus padres estén presentes ―La mirada fuerte que le dio Albus denotaba que el mago había sopesado el hecho que Horace avisara a los señores Nott. El mago más bajo no se sintió ofendido, Albus Dumbledore solía saber más de la forma de pensar de sus compañeros de lo que ellos mismos pensaban― ¿Quizás puedas hablar con él? ―terminó en un tono más demandante.

―No hay problema Albus ―El mago robusto se acercó a su estudiante agitando su varita para convocar un hechizo de privacidad. Aquello era una mofa para darle cierta seguridad al joven, Horace era más que consciente que Albus podía tumbar ese hechizo con un tronar de dedos. Con calma se sentó en un mueble cerca de la silla del joven dándole su cara más amable.

―Señor Nott ―comenzó con una voz inusualmente fina―. Dadas las circunstancias he considerado prudente informar a sus compañeros que usted se encuentra fuera de los dormitorios por razones personales y familiares para evitar malos entendidos ―_**Lo que significa que todos saben que algo grave ha pasado y puede afectar a su familia**_―. El joven Malfoy se acercó a mí bastante preocupado por usted, turbado por unos rumores que ya circulaban y que asociaban su salida a malos términos. Le comenté que éste asunto era algo sin importancia, que no debía incomodarse intentando comunicarse con usted y que debía aconsejar a sus compañeros lo mismo ―_**Es decir, Malfoy fue a medir el grado del problema y en estos momentos los hijos de líderes de familias importantes están enterados de que una situación extraña puede estar gestándose y que esto puede ser un duro golpe para los Nott. Deben estar pensando en la mejor forma de actuar según sus intereses**_―. También hice unas cuantas anotaciones a sus más allegados sobre su "extraño" comportamiento de los últimos días, de lo cual ya me habían comentado reiteradamente, conectándolo con esta supuesta reunión familiar para guardar el buen nombre de su familia ―_**Gracias a eso un gran flujo de información se estableció entre ellos. Sus últimos actos dicen mucho señor Nott. Sus compañeros han tomado nota de eso y lo tendrán muy en cuenta**_―. Entenderá señor Nott que una visita de sus padres en estos momentos dispararía todo tipo de comentarios, si en cambio los vieran mañana podríamos acoplar una mejor historia de cara a lo que nos enfrentamos ―_**Estas hundido chico, tus padres no te van a salvar de esta tan fácil, así que empieza a cantar y a ganar terreno o quien sabe lo que pueda pasar.**_

Incluso Minerva estaba impresionada, no había entendido profundamente las palabras entre líneas pero viviendo con Slytherin desde hace tantos años, podía detectar esa voz silbante que amenazaba al mismo tiempo que daba una charla cordial, que decía más de lo que aparentaba. Nott se puso lívido por el atrevimiento de un hombre que siempre considero inferior él, sobretodo servil, pero el maestro demostró porque el sombrero lo había colocado en Slytherin, además de porque era el jefe de la casa de las serpientes. El viejo pocionista mantuvo su mirada con gracia, punzante y peligrosa. Unos segundos después Nott comprendió que no tenía más remedio que aceptar el consejo velado de su maestro, si un hombre tan condescendiente con aquellos a quienes adula, le estaba plantando abiertamente la cara, significaba que la situación era muy mala.

―Albus, el señor Nott ha aceptado cooperar, siempre y cuando me mantenga aquí como su representante legal.

―Me parece perfecto ―Dijo el viejo mago convocando unas sillas y una mesa tan rápido que podía competir con Filtwick, había dado por perdida una conversación con el muchacho sin la presencia de sus padres o su curul de abogados, necesitaba aprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaba su profesor de pociones quien podía actuar de representante sin problemas para recoger detalles vitales de cara a lo que se venía. El mago dejó que Nott se quedara de un lado con Horace para que éste le diera un falso sentido de seguridad, mientras Minerva y él quedaban del otro como jueces. Poppy quedaba más al fondo con una vuelapluma y unos pergaminos oficiales.

―Señor Nott, lamento el desarrollo de estos eventos, pero le aseguro que no tenía la intención de interrogarle sin un mayor presente, esperaba que viera al profesor Slughorn como un apoyo. Usted todavía es menor de edad y hay ciertas consideraciones por ello, la información que vamos a debatir es preliminar, para los registros del colegio. Cualquier otro asunto debe ser tratado por las autoridades competentes ― _**Agradece que eres menor de edad de no ser así ya habría llamado a los Aurores y le acusaría oficialmente jovencito**_. Dumbledore también podía jugar ese juego, de decir cosas por debajo de cuerda. Nott palidecía cada vez más―. La profesora Minerva está aquí en calidad de sub-directora y la señora Pomfrey como sanadora encargada de Hogwarts. Debo decirle que ha sufrido usted un accidente debido a un descontrol en la varita del joven Severus.

Nott tomo nota mental de ello haciendo todo lo posible por no rumiar, se sentía como una serpiente acorralada dispuesta a hundir su veneno en quien se le acercará. Pero era claro que Snape estaba detrás de todo esto, Snape le había dado la poción, Snape lo había arrojado a un estado de inconsciencia lujuriosa, entonces Snape había dejado a sus compinches como presas para él, para que pusiera sus garras sobre ellos para luego intervenir cuando tuviera las manos en la masa y fuera innegable su actuar. Ese niño era el diablo en persona. Le importaba un comino que el sombrero seleccionador lo hubiese mandado a Gryffindor, ese pequeño era un demonio disfrazado de oveja, pero todavía era muy pequeño, su apellido no tenía peso en el mundo mágico, todavía podía medirse con calma. Todavía podía hacer algo.

―Entiendo señor, pero espero que entienda que mis padres podrían poner una querella por ese asunto profesor Dumbledore. Ya ha pasado varias veces, Snape parece tener problemas con esa varita blanca.

―Oh por supuesto. Sus padres y los de todos mis alumnos tienen derecho a buscar que sus hijos estén sanos y salvos dentro de este recinto, y a exigirlo con todo el peso de la ley ―la voz de Dumbledore era descaradamente peligrosa, lo suficiente para que Nott supiera que no debía tentar al viejo director. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso―. Por eso es que estamos aquí. Dejando a un lado este accidente, del cual hablaremos en su debido momento, notamos un comportamiento fuera de lo normal en usted que involucra a dos jóvenes de primero.

―No sé a qué se refiere profesor. En estos momentos todo es muy confuso.

― ¿No recuerda nada de este día ni del duelo, señor Nott? Madame Pomfrey ya ha dado su parte positivo sobre su estado ―La mujer saco un papel en donde afirmaba que el muchacho estaba en condiciones adecuadas para responder al interrogatorio. El chico vio el papel junto con Horace quien le dio una mirada elocuente.

―Sí lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo a qué comportamiento fuera de lo normal se refiere.

―A que estaba usted con dos estudiantes de primero ―intervino Minerva antes que siguieran dándole vuelta al asunto―, en la habitación de espera de los seleccionados, lejos de todo el mundo, estaba medio desnudo, con una erección entre las piernas y con los niños bastante traumatizados. No importa si usted no lo recuerda señor Nott, yo lo recuerdo muy bien, soy testigo de ello ―Escuchar a Minerva McGonagall decir "erección" era suficiente para privarle de su vida sexual de por vida, pensó Nott. Entonces recordó como había llegado a esa situación.

―Yo… lo siento profesora, ¿pero está usted insinuando?… ―habló con voz indignada.

―No estamos insinuando nada señor Nott ―Le cortó la mujer con su acostumbrada severidad―. Estoy mencionado un hecho, yo lo vi ¿cree que estoy mintiendo? ¿Cree que una situación como esa es normal?

―No, no exactamente pero…―el muchacho tomó un poco de aplomo―. Pero eso suena como si yo hubiera hecho algo deplorable… cuando… cuando hay una explicación racional para todo esto.

― ¿Y cuál es señor Nott? Nos gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Minerva por favor cálmate. Estamos aquí para recoger todos los testimonios posibles para evitar suposiciones lamentables ―dijo Dumbledore mandando una mirada a su contra parte. Era el juego en sus interrogatorios, el malo y el bueno, el severo profesor que siempre acorralaba era Minerva, él generalmente jugaba el papel del ingenuo y noble profesor a quienes todos decían las palabras que los condenaban.

Nott trató de usar ese tiempo para pensar con calma que debía hacer a continuación. Desde el momento en que despertó supo que la había regado, cuando la enfermera le miró con una severidad inusual se imaginó que los mocosos soltaron la sopa sin consideraciones, no era difícil armar un esquema en su cabeza, saber cuál era el panorama. La realidad es que estaba muy enlodado, quizás la recomendación del profesor Slughorn no era tan descabellada.

―Es… es un poco vergonzoso Profesor ―el chico hizo una pausa mientras organizaba sus ideas. Mandó una mirada al profesor Slughorn por un poco de tiempo.

―El Señor Nott es un adolecente Minerva, estoy seguro que hablar de estos temas con tantos testigos, especialmente dos de sus profesoras, debe ser un tanto bochornoso.

―Por mí no tiene que preocuparse Horace.

―No hay de qué avergonzarse querido, estamos aquí intentando entender que ha sucedido, nada de lo que digas saldrá de esta habitación, queremos entender que es lo que ha pasado realmente ―habló la enfermera dándole una mirada más tranquila. Quizás, pensó la mujer ingenuamente, el chico aceptara tener un problema, eso sería lo mejor para que la vida de estos jóvenes no se arruinara por completo.

―Uhmm… bueno eso es….―Nott se arriesgó por completo―. La verdad hace unos días que estoy… teniendo problemas de índole sexual ―los docentes contuvieron el aliento cada uno más sorprendido que el otro. ¿El chico iba a confesar?

― ¿Qué problemas señor Nott, y por qué no vino a mí? ―intervino de nuevo la matrona intentando darle confianza al chico, confiada en una solución pacífica.

―Era… muy bochornoso Madame Pomfrey ―el chico puso cara de vergüenza―. Mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo, es decir…. no podía tener… erecciones ―La palabra fue dicha en tono bajo, Nott estaba seguro de no poder pasar mayor vergüenza que esa.

―Qué raro, hace unas horas tenía una señor Nott ―error, estar allí escuchado a Minerva McGonagall hablar de algo sexual era para pegarse un tiro.

―Eso es lo que me extraña… es decir, yo tenía sospechas de que era una broma, estaba un tanto estresado, así que decidí resolver el asunto por mí mismo―Horace frunció el ceño ¿qué significaba este enfoque? Dumbledore en cambio sabía por dónde iban las tornas.

― ¿Y eso que significa señor Nott? ¿Cómo conectan todas las piezas? ―dijo el director queriendo saber cuál sería la excusa del muchacho.

―Bueno, verá profesor Dumbledore ―Nott pareció tomar confianza―. Había tenido un incidente con Snape y su grupo, un incidente menor entre estudiantes. Pasó el tiempo y lo olvidé por completo. Sin embargo hace una semana empecé a presentar "ese" problema, al principio no lo relacioné pero luego sopesé la posibilidad de que fuera una poción broma hecha por él o por algún compañero debido a ciertos hechos en la clase de Herbología en donde ambos grados coincidimos, así que decidí hablar con sus dos amigos sobre ello en medio del duelo.

― ¿Me gustaría saber cómo llego a tales conclusiones señor Nott. Primero que nada qué significa eso de un "incidente menor"? ―Error, pensó Nott. Seguramente Snape había hablado también, pero era su palabra contra la suya.

―Nos encontramos una mañana en un pasillo, yo estaba con Goyle y Damián, él estaba con Lupin y con Pettigrew ―logró decir Nott sin que su voz lo traicionara―. Snape estaba hablando algo sobre el Quidditch, que era sólo un deporte sin importancia ―su voz se volvió pesada. Él sabía cómo echarle agua sucia a una persona―, pero bueno, supongo que como es malo para volar no le interesa. Da igual, me molesté, le dije unas cosas y se puso agresivo. Es un niño que no respeta a sus mayores, tan sólo intenté ponerlo en su lugar y su varita volvió a descontrolarse, fue algo complejo, pensé que iba a hacerme daño, pero salió corriendo, pensé en reportarlo pero luego desestimé el incidente.

Los mayores se le quedaron mirando con varias expresiones, sin saber que decir ninguno dijo ni hizo nada por un tiempo.

― ¿Entonces por qué asocia al señor Snape con su "problema" señor Nott? ―dijo por fin Dumbledore.

―Lo pensé en medio de la desesperación, en una clase de Herbología, justo antes de comenzar el problema hubo un accidente con las plantas Solaris y justo él estaba presente, ya que es bueno en pociones… no sé me pareció muy conveniente. Quizás tomé una mala decisión al no reportar los hechos y dejar que ustedes se encargaran de este asunto pero no entiendo como de victima he pasado a victimario.

McGonagall hubiese podido lanzar al chico por la ventana. ¿Victima? Ese niño con esa cara hipócrita ¿una víctima? Sin embargo la animaga no dijo nada de lo que quería decir, su juicio podía estar nublado y quizás en otro caso hubiese dudado un poco pero la cara de Pettigrew era suficiente prueba para ella. El problema era ¿lo sería para un juzgado comprado o atemorizado por Sangre Puras?

―Usted lo ha dicho señor Nott, ha actuado muy mal intentado resolver las cosas por sí mismo, es más ¿tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, en medio del duelo, mientras todos los profesores no estábamos mirando, señor Nott? Está usted admitiendo haber tenido un "incidente" con tres niños de primer año, 4 años de educación mágica lo separa de ellos, es un poco absurdo todo este melodrama si quiere usted insinuar que ellos le han tendido una trampa tan elaborada. Si ésta es su "explicación racional" déjeme decirle que es bastante mala ―Minerva no estaba dispuesta a dejar que semejante teatro fuera la excusa para un hecho tan lamentable.

―Bueno, profesora McGonagall, debe reconocer que hay cierta coherencia en los hechos descritos ―decidió intervenir el pocionista―. Pero podemos probar con facilidad la existencia de un contaminante en su sangre señor Nott, espero que esté seguro de ello―_**O por lo menos seguro de que Snape no es tan genio como aparenta. Una poción como esa es relativamente fácil de ocultar ante un examen normal.**_

El aviso fue captado por Nott. El profesor de pociones podía parecer un incompetente a la hora de dictar su materia pero sabía lo suficiente para medir el potencial de un estudiante y si él ponía en duda esta coartada, podía entonces considerar que Snape había jugado sus cartas con cuidado. Él debía hacer lo mismo.

―No puedo asegurar nada profesor Slughorn, profesora McGonagall, yo tampoco creo que unos niños de primero puedan hacer algo así, estaba estresado y avergonzado, y asumí que alguno de ellos o mejor dicho, alguno de los mayores podía estar detrás de ese problema. Todo el mundo sabe que entre Slytherin y Gryffindor existe uno que otro roce, sé que hice mal pero tan sólo esperaba asustarlos un poco y que me dijeran quien les había ayudado o que era exactamente lo que habían hecho. Los llevé hacía una habitación aparte para darle más credibilidad a mí actuación, pero entonces apareció el gato negro de Snape y no recuerdo nada más. No estoy insinuando nada, tal vez todo esto ha sido un extraño mal entendido. No tengo idea como ha pasado lo que ustedes describen que vieron.

Oh el recurso de la amnesia, ese era muy bueno para hacer tiempo, lo suficiente para que sus padres pudieran intervenir, mientras la semilla de la duda germinaba. Nott no tenía nada que temer, era su palabra, un Sangre Pura, contra dos niños, tres si lograba involucrar a Snape, quienes apenas estaban comenzando en el mundo mágico. No confiaba en la mirada que le daban los mayores, asumía que el pequeño mocoso de Pettigrew había sido muy convincente, pero aun en el peor caso los abogados de su familia podían hallar la manera de torcer ese testimonio, eso sin olvidar que los Pettigrew eran de esas familias serviles con los Sangre Pura, sólo había que pulsar el botón adecuado y el testimonio podía desaparecer. De hecho si ganaba esta batalla podía ser un poco más… osado en sus actuaciones. Había miles de caminos y ninguno lo apuntaba a él.

―Señor Nott, está usted diciéndonos que acorraló a dos jóvenes de primero, luego de haberlos molestado con anterioridad, porque tenía un problema con su cuerpo y consideraba que ellos tenían que ver con ese asunto. Y luego, de alguna forma fortuita, aparece usted con su "problema" resuelto, medio desnudo y con los niños en una condición de evidente trauma, y usted no recuerda nada, de hecho piensa que todo es un mal entendido o una trampa de estudiantes mayores de Gryffindor ―Declaró la transformista totalmente alarmada.

Dicho de esa manera sonaba mal. Pero Nott era un Sangre Pura, habría un circo con esas palabras, ya podía ver los títulos de los periódicos, incriminación y otras palabras rimbombantes serían el pan de cada día. Dumbledore tenía que reconocer que sería una lucha pesada pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, tan sólo tenía que darle un enfoque diferente.

―Bueno eso suena bastante controversial mi querido muchacho. Pero supongo que puede ser considerado ―En esos momentos Nott estaba eufórico, casi seguro de haber ganado la partida. Si el profesor Dumbledore se veía más tranquilo era porque ya no lo consideraba el culpable de esa situación, eso significaba que había ganado ¿cierto?

La salida de la habitación fue rápida y simple después de un corto intercambio de palabras, el viejo profesor de pociones puso una mano un tanto tensa en el hombro del muchacho e inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Minerva se mordía los labios y salió airada de la habitación, la matrona le hizo una rápida inspección, informándole que un elfo vendría en unos minutos con comida y una poción que debía consumir antes de dormir. El chico le sonrió amablemente, esperando con ansias que todo el mundo se fuera y lo dejara sólo, había que celebrar esa victoria y él sabía de qué manera quería hacer ese festejo.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**21 de Octubre de 1993. ****Oficina del Director. Unos minutos después.**

― ¿Y bien, asumo que tienes algún plan brillante que no nos dirás hasta que sea demasiado tarde? ―La oficina del director nunca había estado tan atestada de magia, lo sucedido no tenía antecedente. El viejo director sonrió amargamente con uno de sus caramelos en la boca pero tranquilo. Madame Pomfrey había decidido dejar todo en manos del Director y fue a ver a sus pacientes, Horace tan sólo le dio una mirada a su antiguo compañero de aulas y fluyó entre ellos algún tipo de entendimiento que Minerva no pudo captar. La sub-directora decidió quedarse un rato más esperando que el hombre le diera algún consuelo.

―Minerva, el señor Nott es un Slytherin de pura cepa, está muy bien educado y sin lugar a dudas ha respondido con evasivas y una especie de entrama coartada que va hacer que tengamos un gran dolor de cabeza si pensamos llevar esto a un plano legal.

― ¿Coartada? Por Merlín ese chico ha dicho que un grupo de niños le han tendido una trampa, algo así es completamente risible.

―Sí, lo es ―confesó el hombre a pesar de saber que era la verdad―. Pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para que tengamos un gran espectáculo, la familia Nott no nos dejará el camino tan fácil.

― ¿Entonces por qué te sientas allí tan tranquilo? ―se levantó Minerva desesperada por como las cosas se desenvolvían.

―Porque el señor Nott cree que ha ganado ―Minerva le quedó mirando esperando algo más tangible―. El señor Nott ha dejado en claro en sus palabras que ha hecho algo inadecuado, todavía no podemos asegurar que, sin importar cuantas pruebas tengamos, pero en este caso él sabe que ha hecho algo inadecuado y que ha logrado salvarse de su correspondiente castigo apenas por los pelos. En estos momentos se debe sentir eufórico y casi seguro en su coartada, y cuando la gente que está al borde de una acusación seria, y gana una partida tiende a precipitarse a los hechos ―La transformista alzó las cejas por encima de sus gafas tratado de comprender y de aceptar el mensaje críptico de su viejo docente.

―Quieres decir que en estos momentos en señor Nott no es consciente de que el problema sigue y es más serio de lo que imagina ―dijo la mujer comprendiendo.

―Sí, lo principal lo ha logrado Horace esta noche, me ha sorprendido su colaboración, había asumido erróneamente que no podríamos sacar nada esta noche. Incluso imaginaba que tendría que enfrentar a los Nott hoy mismo, pero gracias a él no sólo tuvimos este plazo, sino que logramos que el señor Nott hablara fuera de la presencia de ellos.

― ¿Crees que nos acusen de coaccionarlo? Es menor de edad ―dijo la mujer sentándose y calmándose.

―No, no mientras ese interrogatorio sea visto como una prueba de la inocencia del señor Nott, mientras crean que me han convencido de alguna manera. Así que trataran de mantener esas palabras en el papel. Los Nott son muy peligrosos en el ámbito legal, seguramente contrataran una de esas firmas de abogados audaces y eficaces, sin contar con toda su influencia y poder, el objetivo es evitar ese tramo.

La mujer miró hacía algunos de los cachivaches que el viejo director siempre tenía en su escritorio. Admiraba y odiaba la frialdad del hombre enfrente de ella, la capacidad de tomar decisiones tan difíciles en los momentos más adecuados, pero tenía confianza en él, tenía confianza en que Albus sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

―Existe una gran posibilidad de que la recomendación de Horace sea la adecuada ¿no?, sacar al señor Nott con esa pobre excusa de irse a Bulgaria.

―Eso y una amenaza contundente por parte de los otros sangre pura. Desde el principio he temido que no podamos hacer nada más, o mejor dicho que hubiésemos tenido que hacer de más ¿me comprendes?

La mujer le comprendió pero no le dijo nada. Quizás si el abusado hubiese sido otro, o en presencia de otro, pero ¿Pettigrew? Conociendo a su madre y a su tío el niño bien podría ser regalado a Nott, cual virgen para ser sacrificada, si eso significaba puntos con la familia Sangre Pura. Bueno tal vez no, pero era seguro que la vieja mujer no hiciera nada para defender a su hijo, probablemente coaccionada por el poder de los Nott, por otro lado Lupin estaba en peor posición, su condición era una gran piedra en el zapato. No, lo que más podrían lograr era tener a ese muchacho lejos de ellos o vigilado… pero ¿qué habría sucedido si las cosas se hubieran dado diferentes? Habrían logrado algo si se hubiera tratado de un Black o de algún otro, aunque no era probable que Nott…. entonces Minerva cayó en cuenta.

―Albus ―la mujer le miró firmemente, el hombre tragó un poco de saliva―. Es un tanto ilógico, pero el señor Nott tiene algo de razón…. por alguna razón pareciera que esto ha sido… deliberadamente conveniente ¿no crees?

―Puede ser… ―dijo el hombre en el tono más indiferente que pudo. Lamentablemente Minerva no era tan tonta y bueno, él valoraba su vida o por lo menos las horas que iba a perder de quedar convertido en uno de sus pisa papeles si no le contaba a la mujer la verdad.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**21 de Octubre de 1993. ****Enfermería. Media hora antes.**

― ¿Hola Pettigrew, cómo te fue con el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Y Lupin? ―Black no tenía tacto, ni alma, ni decencia, Severus estaba tentado a pensar que su desconsideración era un síndrome de una enfermedad intratable. Aquello no podía ser normal en un ser humano.

―Bien, Lupin se quedó hablando con él ―la sonrisa tensa del pequeño chico fue su única muestra de descontento.

Los dos chicos internados en la enfermería habían podido comer varias raciones extras y aplazar la hora de dormir, convenciendo al Elfo de dejarlos esperar un poco por sus dos compañeros. Cuando la puerta se abrió con la enfermera y el pequeño Peter, los dos niños se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna indicación pero la matrona no dijo nada, atemorizada de soltar más de lo que debía. Con calma Madame Pomfrey dejó al Pettigrew en la cama vacía al lado izquierdo de Severus, siendo seguida por el elfo a quien le dio algunas instrucciones y salió diciéndoles que volvería más tarde. Los niños asumieron que podían hablar y estar despiertos hasta que ella volviera.

―Pettigrew ¿el profesor Dumbledore dijo algo después de que tú hablaste? ―decidió preguntar el pelinegro con un tono calmado esperando no sonar sospechoso.

―No…―trató de recordar el gordito―. La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero la profesora McGonagall le puso la mano en el hombro y el profesor Slughorn se veía asustado, no sé, no recuerdo que haya dicho nada relevante ―el pelinegro no le preguntó nada más, pero esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacerse una imagen metal. Eso y la cara vacía de Pettigrew.

―Entonces estaba enojado. Me hubiese gustado verlo, dicen que Dumbledore enojado es la cosa más atemorizante del mundo.

―No lo sé Black. Se veía bastante atemorizante… pero no le presté mucha atención.

― ¿Por qué? No puedes ser tan soso Pettigrew, esa era una oportunidad de oro.

―Está bien Pettigrew, Black está bromeando ―Severus le mandó una mirada agresiva al Sangre Pura.

―No, no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cuántas personas han tenido la oportunidad de ver al director enojado?

―Estoy seguro que tú tendrás una ―La sinceridad de Black desconcertaba a Severus quien esperaba que el chico fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para notar el estado de Peter. El aristócrata tenía la sutileza de un ladrillo pero no podía ser tan desconsiderado.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Preguntó Sirius viéndolo sospechosamente.

―Bueno en algún momento tú y Potter harán alguna estúpida broma y terminaran en la dirección. Es más, es probable que lo haga una y otra vez. Y un día, serán tan molestos que incluso Albus Dumbledore deseara hechizarlos hasta reducirlos a cenizas.

― ¿En serio crees eso de nosotros? ―Dijo en lo que debería ser un tono indignado―. Cool.

―No te estoy adulando idiota ―respondió el pelinegro, sin poder creer cuanta desfachatez poseía el imbécil.

Peter se abstuvo de comentar en medio de la contienda verbal, era un poco divertido ver a Severus y a Sirius pelear, pero lo que le habría hecho feliz antes, ahora le parecía una cosa sin sentido. Se sentía un tanto deprimido.

― ¿Crees que ese chico sea expulsado, Severus? ―los dos jóvenes dejaron de matarse con la mirada y Severus giró la cabeza hacía Pettigrew, quien decidió preguntar lo único que le interesaba en ese momento―. Si el profesor Dumbledore estaba enojado quizás lo expulsen.

― ¿Sólo expulsado? Deberían meterlo a Azkaban.

―Eso no va suceder Black ―contestó Peter antes que Severus pudiera decir algo―. Para meterlo a Azkaban habría que hacer un juicio y bueno… él es un Nott.

Incluso Sirius no podía responder a eso, no tenía tan poco corazón como para recalcarle a Pettigrew que el crimen que Nott había cometido, contra él, iba a quedar impune.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte Pettigrew, pase lo que pase, no dejaremos a esa rata salirse con la suya. Tarde o temprano se la cobraremos ―la voz fuerte y segura de Sirius hizo sentir mejor a Pettigrew e impresionó a Severus que nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz para con el menor. Quizás, pensó Severus, fue eso lo que hizo que Pettigrew siguiera a alguien que evidentemente se burlaba de él.

En su vida pasada, la relación de los otros merodeadores con el más pequeño de los cuatro siempre le pareció extraña, forzada y poco sincera, todo eso se confirmó cuando la traición de Pettigrew salió a la luz. De aquella época, lo que más le intrigaba era la interacción entre Black y Pettigrew, cuando era obvio que el ojiplateado no soportaba al más bajo. No sólo le hacía bromas pesadas, quizás no como las que le hacían a él, pero muchas eran un tanto ofensivas, también lo maltrataba verbalmente a cada oportunidad y era bastante odioso con el ratonil muchacho cuando podía, pero aun así ambos estaban muy unidos, y en especial Pettigrew, quien era muy fiel a Black.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues había intentado chantajearlo para lograr hacerle daño a los Merodeadores usando el trato, evidentemente cruel, de Black como cebo. Muchas veces aprovechó los pocos momentos en donde el chico estaba solo para recalcarle que realmente debía odiar al Sangre Pura por una u otra acción indudablemente mal intencionada. Pero el chico siempre respondía inocentemente, como si no tuviera ni idea de que estaba hablando.

Ahora que lo pensaba Severus se daba cuenta que aquello no era fidelidad, sumisión o negación, no era que Pettigrew no supiera que sus compañeros, si es que acaso sentían verdaderamente estima, se burlaban de él. Simplemente Pettigrew había aguantado los desplantes de Black para poder pertenecer al grupo, era el precio por la fama y la gloria que los Merodeadores le otorgaban, aunque fuera siempre a su sombra, de otra manera hubiese sido un paria como él, había aguantado puramente por supervivencia. Era gracioso, esa es una cualidad muy Slytherin.

Era claro para Severus que mientras Black sentía asco por su cobardía era posible que sintiera cariño por su debilidad, pero tal vez fuera una válvula de escape para ellos. Tal vez simplemente lo habían adoptado para contener la arrogancia de Potter, quien necesitaba a un fan dedicado las 24 horas del día a alabar su imbecilidad. O para que fuera la bolsa de arena de Black, quien disfrutaba maltratar a otros, cortesía de su sangre. En el mejor de los casos para que Lupin no se sintiera solo, dada la cercanía entre Sirius y James. Sin embargo, en ese pasado u otro mundo, fue inevitable que, ladrillo a ladrillo, esas acciones contradictorias construyera entre ellos un muro de odio, odio que superó todos los límites y que llevó a Pettigrew a traicionar a los Potter y mandar a su "amigo" a Azkaban sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

―No creo que debamos hacer nada más… Nott... él es muy peligroso. Ojala lo expulsen.

La voz de Pettigrew sonó bastante afectada, sacando a Severus de sus cavilaciones, el niño-hombre pensó alarmado que el shock combinado con la poción calmante, eran lo único que lo había mantenido en ese estado de aparente calma. Ahora que su cuerpo y su mente registraban los sucesos, justo antes de acostarse, el choque vendría más fuerte.

Severus Snape no era un blandengue, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Pero se sentía un poco culpable ¿Qué pasaría si Pettigrew se volvía en contra de ellos? ¿Si el trauma lo volvía loco y una pieza peligrosa en su juego contra Voldermort? ¿Eso sería su responsabilidad? Severus sacudió la cabeza, menos lastima más acción, todo sea por el bien del futuro.

Sirius volvió a mirarlo desde su cama, Peter estaba en la suya prácticamente acurrucado, con calma el joven pocionista decidió bajarse de su cama y acercarse al más joven de ellos, sin ningún tipo de pudor se acostó a su lado ante la atónita mirada de Black, quien sentía que James no le iba a creer a menos que tomara una foto de la bizarra escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él.

― ¿Estás bromeando Snivellus? Puedo no tener una cámara en este momento, pero juro que te molestaré toda la vida por ello. Se lo contaré a tus nietos algún día, lo publicaré en el profeta el día que te cases, joder en nuestra graduación haré una pancarta… ―Peter miró a Severus acostado a su lado, consternado, con las lágrimas asomándose. Severus no pudo sostenerle la mirada y trató de parecer indiferente, pero no se movió de la cama.

―Sí, y le contaremos a tus nietos como perdiste tu primer duelo oficial ―dijo Pettigrew secándose los ojos, animado por alguna razón. Sirius cerró la boca de inmediato y miró a Pettigrew de mala manera antes de espetarle un "yo no he perdido".

―Eso no fue lo que me pareció escucharle al profesor Dumbledore.

― ¿Cómo? Mientes ―Sin poder evitarlo, (ambos niños estaban muy lejos) Sirius se movió de su cama echándose a un lado de donde estaba Severus quedándose cerca de ellos dos, queriendo saber que significaba eso del "profesor Dumbledore". Severus aguantó en el medio, antes de meter la cuchara, Sirius se le abalanzó aplastándolo, mientras Peter se reía y usaba la almohada para golpearlo, de repente los tres niños terminaron en un guerra sobre la cama de la enfermería moviéndose tanto que el mueble cedió ante el peso, quedando desparramados en el suelo en una maraña de sabanas. Probablemente habrían continuado si no fuera por el sonido de un Flash.

― ¡Oh no! No puede ser…

―Oh sí, Black ―allí en medio de la nada la cabeza de James y de Remus flotaban en la nada, una mano salía del aire y una cámara era sostenida por ella―. Ha sido muy interesante ver a Snivellus acostarse en la misma cama que Pettigrew para consolarlo ¿pero a ti jugando con ellos? Eso ha sido genial… digno de la portada en el Profeta.

―Potter, basta, dame esa cámara ―Severus se levantó raudo tratando de recuperar su compostura. Pettigrew se quedó mirando a sus compañeros y Lupin se sacó la capa antes que le diera un infarto.

―He… James me convenció de venir hasta aquí para ver cómo estaban. Ésta es su capa invisible, es una reliquia familiar y esa es su cámara. Yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto.

―Si claro, entonces ayúdanos.

Lupin puso cara de circunstancias, mientras Pettigrew volvía a reírse al ver a Black y a Snape perseguir a James por toda la estancia. Frascos volaron por el lugar, antes de que el pequeño elfo volviera de la habitación de Nott tratando de calmar a los pacientes, lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho al ser recibido con medicinas y almohadas volando de lado a lado.

El panorama que Madame Pomfrey encontró fue desolador, su enfermería estaba medio destruida por los cinco pequeños, ya que en algún momento del alboroto, Lupin y Pettigrew se metieron en la refriega. Ahora todos ellos lucían nuevos moretones, llenos de todo tipo de líquidos, embadurnados hasta la ropa interior.

El grito de Poppy se escuchó por todo Hogwarts.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**21 de Octubre de 1993. ****Habitación de Nott. Cinco minutos antes.**

No era necesario ensuciarse las manos, o las patas en este caso, pero Hades maulló alegremente mientras caminaba por el techado de la torre de Gryffindor. Para cuando Remus y James entraron en la habitación, le encontraron estratégicamente sentado sobre la capa invisible de James. Preguntas fueron y vinieron y de repente el chico de anteojos se le ocurrió ir a visitar a sus amigos en la enfermería usando la capa. Costó convencer al chico pálido cuya naturaleza ofuscaba al gato y en la cual no podía influir, pero cuando los niños dejaron de escuchar a sus mayores en la sala común, decidieron bajar y probar suerte.

Hades los vio irse, asegurándose de que no volvieran y sin perder el tiempo saltó en el baúl de Severus buscando algo que tomó en su boca y dejándolo cuidadosamente en la cama. Luego, con una habilidad muy extraña para un gato, se acercó a un recoveco de la edificación, estratégicamente oculto detrás del armario principal, escudriño en ese lugar un tiempo, para luego volver al Baúl, reemplazar lo tomado y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

Desde hace días, mejor dicho desde el primer ataque de Nott, el gato había tenido que ir y venir por los senderos de Hogwarts teniendo cuidado de no ser visto ni detectado. Un riesgo enorme teniendo en cuenta que las criaturas que habitaban el recinto podían ser más quisquillosas que las protecciones mágicas del castillo, pero Hades se mantuvo siempre en calma. Al fin de cuentas, las sombras siempre habían sido sus aliadas.

No había planes ni deseos, sólo una intención, el gato tenía sus mañas y conocer el terreno siempre había estado en sus planes.

Saltó con su agilidad felina por la ventana y recorrió, en esa fría noche, el techo sin hacer mucho ruido. Con gracia cayó hacia el lado oeste de la edificación, metiéndose por un corredor que había encontrado que días persiguiendo un ratón, hábiles criaturas a la hora de encontrar pequeñas cuevas dentro de cualquier edificación, por las cuales un gato de su tamaño apenas podría soñar pasar. Pero Hades no era gato cualquiera. Viéndose como una sombra entre la losa oscura, como bruma de humo negro, el gato atravesó hacía la zona de los visitantes, buscando su objetivo.

Colándose hábilmente por una ranura vieja, viajando entre pequeños recovecos, salió cerca de un gran armario, en una habitación de donde provenía un olor desagradable. El olor de la depravación. Su oído superfino pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha, un elfo estaba en la estancia tratando de darle algún mensaje a la persona dentro del baño, pero el chico le increpó groseramente que se ocupara de sus asuntos, mientras él intentaba ocuparse de los suyos. El gato dejó lo que tomó del baúl de Severus en el piso sin salir de su agujero, los elfos eran criaturas especiales y el animal no deseaba ser detectado en medio de su misión, pero para su fortuna la criatura salió refunfuñando por orden del chico, quien reinició la actividad interrumpida.

Los gemidos agudos taladraban sus oídos, el sonido de la carne siendo tocada en un vaivén acompañado de palabras obscenas le enervaban, eso y el olor a perdición y perversión. No que fuera la primera vez que lo olía o lo escuchaba, pero mientras no fuera con algo de su propiedad el gato no iba quejarse. Pero esa no era la situación, el humano que confiadamente estimulaba su miembro, había pasado una delgada línea casi invisible para cualquier mortal y Hades pensaba darle un premio apropiado para tal logro.

Con el muchacho concentrado en como movía su mano, el gato salió de su escondite raudo y seguro. En la mesilla, cerca de la cama, el elfo había comida deliciosa, rodeada de un hechizo para mantenerse caliente, con una botella etiquetada debidamente por la enfermera de Hogwarts. Los ojos amarillos se volvieron pequeñas rendijas, con calma la botella fue retirada y remplazada por lo que llevaba, una bruma oscura hizo que las velas bajaran en intensidad hasta quedar todo a media penumbra. Los interminables segundos que le siguieron fueron una tortura pero el chico no tenía tanta resistencia.

Satisfecho, emocionado y deseoso de volver a clases Logan Nott salió del baño colocándose un pijama sencillo. Sin prisa comió para recuperar fuerzas bebiendo la poción antes de terminarse el jugo. La poción tenía un olor más dulce de lo que había esperado pero era espesa y con un sabor mentolado, el chico recordó que el elfo le había dicho que era un poción para su herida en la cabeza. Logan era desconfiado pero era joven y se sentía particularmente eufórico, invencible e inalcanzable.

Tomó la poción, luego el jugo y se olvidó del asunto. Tenía ganas de dormir y soñar, quizás jugar un poco. Un mundo nuevo se abría ante él, un mundo de placer y perversión, había sido brusco, agresivo, no había planeado las cosas pero ahora todo sería diferente, tan sólo tenía que tener un poco de calma y tacto, entonces podría tener a su disposición todo lo que quisiera.

Un suave murmullo le llevó a sueños más placenteros, el descanso sexual y físico, se unieron dándole una agradable sensación de comodidad, se sentía flotar entre algodones de azúcar e imágenes deliciosas fluían en su cabeza. El gato negro salió de su escondite, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad, su forma se desdibujó un poco mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía con un manto suave. No podía hacer nada, no sin prender las alarmas de la habitación, el castillo estaba indignado por el actuar del chico bajo sus espesas paredes pero no lo suficiente para que le permitiera hacerle todo lo que soñaba, no sin prevenir a los magos que custodiaban el recinto. Para su fortuna ese pequeño frasco contenía el camino que le permitiría darle al joven un trato más apropiado. No importaba que opinara Severus, si algún día llegaba a enterarse, pero Hades, Hades estaba seguro de lo que quería.

―_**Eres un tanto presumido creyendo que podrías tocar lo que es mío. Pero tranquilo, te daré una noche inolvidable. **_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Enfermería. Varios minutos después. **

―No creo que sea para tanto Poppy ―dijo Albus con una cámara entre las manos. Minerva tan sólo le miró reprobatoriamente, tomando un largo suspiro. Ese hombre y esos niños la iban a matar de una ulcera.

―Pero Albus, estaban peleando aquí en la enfermería, ¿sabes cuantos frascos, con pociones curativas importantes, se han perdido en medio de esta contienda? Tienen suerte que guarde las más peligrosas bajo un hechizo y que sólo hayan volcado algunas que no dejaran ningún daño irreversible.

―Estoy seguro que el señor Snape puede ayudar a Slughorn para reponerlos, él estaría muy contento de contar con su ayuda en el laboratorio de pociones.

―Los demás pueden ayudarte a organizar la enfermería ―concluyó Minerva. Dejar al viejo Slughorn a solas con Severus, dado al que el profesor parecía lamentar cada día que el chico no fuera un Slytherin o por lo menos su aprendiz, sería el premio del viejo mago por haber estado de su lado en el asunto de Nott―. Creo que el señor Pettigrew y Lupin puede ayudar a la profesora Sprout con algunas plantas medicinales ―Minerva sabía que una actividad en un ambiente natural podría ayudarles a los niños a superar el trauma, además Pomona estaría feliz de ayudar―. El señor Black y el señor Potter te ayudaran con la limpieza.

― ¿Hey eso es favori….? ―esta vez fue James el que le pegó un codazo a Sirius. Su amada capa había sido salvada por la rápida acción de Snape quien la escondió inconscientemente entre las sabanas, los profesores decidieron no quitarles puntos, dado a que todavía no era toque de queda, aunque más por todas las experiencias vividas ese día. Gracias a los moretones que tenían, todos se quedarían a dormir en la enfermería y por supuesto, Albus que lo sabía todo (tenía la cámara en sus manos), decidió que lo mejor era que durmieran en una sola cama, cama con las mismas sabanas en donde Severus sabía el mismo mago había discretamente ocultado la capa.

¿En serio que Albus no tenía ni pizca de decencia? Allí parada estaba Minerva, que los miraba como si los fuera a convertir a todos en un juego de taza de té y usarlos por una semana. Seguramente, Albus había pillado toda la historia, Severus suponía que Lupin terminó por descubrirse o delatarlos_** Hablaré con él de eso luego. No puede ser tan sapo,**_ y el viejo director había terminado contándoselo todo a la adusta mujer, quien reprobaba todo el asunto pero prefería no matarlos allí mismo sino hacerlo por partes, usando las detenciones como excusa.

Pero por supuesto Albus tenía que apoyar sus "travesuras". Eso era ridículo, ¿cómo mierdas iba a lograr que alguno de estos niños se volviera un hombre de bien con semejante engatusador de maestro? De alguna manera tenía que aliarse a Minerva o todos sus avances se iban a ir por el garete.

―Oh bueno ahora que han quedado claros los castigos de cada uno, tomemos una foto para recordar este día.

_**Mierda, el maldito me va cobrar esto toda la vida. Sabía que no iba a irse sin nada. **_

Y Severus no se equivocaba, una foto de ellos cincos en piyamas de colores totalmente sicodélicas, con formas de animales, la de él de forma de una iguana, ¡una iguana! Juntos en la misma cama cual niños pequeños estaba guardada bajo llave en el consultorio de Albus Dumbledore para la media noche.

―Snape tenemos que recuperar esa cámara como sea, mi madre me matará como sepa que esta confiscada. También tenemos que colarnos en la habitación y la oficina del director, tenemos que salvar nuestra dignidad.

―Genial James, esa será nuestra segunda misión oficial. Deberíamos buscarnos un nombre, como una pandilla y…

Y así Severus se dio cuenta que había terminado siendo un miembro más de Gryffindor, por un segundo tuvo la esperanza que todo lo que estaba viviendo era producto de un hechizo mental bajo la varita del Señor Tenebroso. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver a los futuros Merodeadores hablando sobre planes y estrategias para entrar en la oficina del director, se dio cuenta de su realidad. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que esto era un premio por su sacrificio, si había algo seguro, es que esto era el infierno.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**PREGUNTAS A LOS LECTORES QUE LA ESCRITORA SE HA HECHO (DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SI USTEDES)**

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Por qué…..?**_

**Okay supongo que durante todo este tiempo se han preguntado que me pasó. No voy recrear mi ocupada vida para que sirva de excusas. Si soy sincera, la crudeza del capítulo y lo que viene me produjeron un bloqueo horrible. Luego el tiempo pasó y aquí estoy, más de un año después. **

**Lo lamento mucho, de verás. Al publicar creo que asumimos un compromiso con quienes siguen la historia y me siento muy apenada por no poder seguir con cierto ritmo. Pero, creo que yo, vamos a volver al ruedo. Para que no quede duda ya tengo el capitulo 12 completo, voy a tratar de tener varios capítulos de respaldo para evitar una situación como ésta se repita de nuevo. **

_**¿No es muy "adulto" el comportamiento de los chicos después del ataque de Nott?**_

**Dejando a un lado el tema de mi larga ausencia, No, creo que no. La conciencia del bien y el mal se forma, generalmente y según varios artículos actuales de psicología, a los 8 años de edad. Así que a los 11 se puede actuar con bastante seriedad, aunque no todo el tiempo. **

**Claro que aquí vemos la superficie, tanto Lupin como Peter no han sacado todo, un suceso como ese es traumático. También me gusta pensar que los magos maduran más rápidamente, es decir ya a los 17 salen al mundo laboral, me parece que en cierta forma su condición de magos los hace más serios y maduros. O simplemente esto es un recurso literario para evitarnos lágrimas y demás, el punto es que he querido evitar darle más drama… por lo menos ahora. **

_**¿Preámbulo a los Merodeadores?**_

**No y sí. A mí en lo personal nunca me gustó el concepto de los Merodeadores, y no tiene nada que ver con Severus y ese rollo del acoso escolar, más bien me da la impresión que fue la existencia del grupo en sí lo que destruyó la amistad entre ellos. En cierta forma ellos son como una banda bien, es decir un grupo de amigos que se dedica hacer travesuras, vivir la vida y molestar a otros de vez en cuando, pero la dinámica sigue siendo la misma, el líder, el secuaz, uno que piensa y el subyugado. La verdad sino se madura rápido en esos grupos los resultados pueden ser una amistad aparentemente profunda pero con fisuras en sus bases, lo digo porque lo he visto (y vivido) incontable número de veces. También hay cientos de pistas sobre sus traumas internos, más que amigos los cuatro había creado una comunidad donde podían ser ellos y "existir" lejos del doloroso mundo real que no los aceptaba. **

**Por supuesto que los Merodeadores no tienen que dejar de existir, y sí, el plan era que Severus se hubiese dedicado a ignorarlos hasta hubiésemos tenido una reproducción de los mismos sin contar las molestias a Snivellus, pero Severus, sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo, va a influir sobre ellos haciendo que algo nuevo salga, claro que toda acción tiene su reacción y Severus cambiara con ellos. No puedo adelantarles nada y no prometo amigos y flores, porque los demonios internos de cada uno van a ser sacados a la fuerza en medio de la escuela… pero tal vez eso logré construir una amistad o enemistad más fuerte que antes.**

_**¿Logan Nott, de nuevo?**_

**Éste fue el culpable de que demorara tanto. Bueno en cierto porcentaje. Bueno está bien, no exactamente pero contribuyó.**

**Cuando escribo tengo la costumbre de meterme en los hechos, si digo: él sintió una brisa fresca, me lo imagino tan cual, me imagino un sentimiento de paz si la persona de la cual escribo lo siente, o de nostalgia si la frase está ambientada con un contorno triste. Así intento que las palabras trasmitan mejor los sentimientos, reencarnando a los personajes de los que escribo. Y como yo nunca he tenido ganas de violar a un niño, encarnar a Nott fue horrible, tuve que leer sobre pederastas para que fuera real. Recordemos que los pedófilos sufren de un trastorno sexual sin delinquir necesariamente, los pederastas ya son pedófilos activos o que delinquen (intentar sostener relaciones con un menor es un delito) y bueno decidí subir a Nott de nivel. **

**Por supuesto, esto va terminal mal para él. Pero creo que encarnar un malicioso y vengativo personaje con el objetivo de hacerle daño a un pederasta no me desagrada tanto como debería. La violencia no debe ser un medio, la venganza no es la solución o por lo menos eso pienso pero... lo odio. Sí, lo cree yo misma, pero odio a Logan Nott. **

_**¿El error de Severus?**_

**Hacer a un personaje súper-poderoso en los fic de Regreso en el tiempo es una tentación, principalmente porque ellos ya saben todo y la información es un arma muy poderosa. Pero personalmente pienso que esta es una idea muy ingenua, hay mucha gente que dice "si pudiera regresar el tiempo" "si pudiera cambiar tal cosa" pues…. incluso con un máquina del tiempo y un regreso seguro a un evento, si hicieras eso, todo podría resultar muy diferente a lo que esperas. Los eventos no están relacionados directamente, hay millones de variables y son muy difíciles de manipular por completo, por eso los matemáticos hablan tanto del efecto mariposa. **

**El error de Severus es importante para darle una lección que su poder, su conocimiento y su astucia no lo son todo. Y no es una cosa de ser blandengue o no… él se siente mal por lo que le ha pasado a Peter, pero Severus también tiene mucho orgullo, que hayan daños a terceros significa que no fue lo sufrientemente fuerte ni buen líder para evitarlos. Creo que poco a poco entenderán a que me refiero con los "defectos de Gryffindor". **

_**¿Qué hizo Hades?**_

**Hades hizo muchas cosas, algunos lo habrán notado, pero al final tenía una buena intención y era sacar a Nott de Hogwarts, lejos de aquello que considera suyo. No puedo decir nada sobre esto y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo los va dejar más perdidos que antes. **

_**¿Doceavo capitulo?**_

**No voy a prometer nada con respecto al ritmo de publicación. El capitulo doce tiene, al igual que éste unas 90 hojas, Word, arial 12, ahora estoy empezando a escribir el 13 y como ambos están conectados quizás tarde un poco, pero estoy completamente comprometida a publicar antes de que el año se acabe. **

**Sobre eso quiero preguntar algo hace tiempo. ****Esta pregunta me la hice hace rato (antes de perderme por tanto tiempo), pero la dejaré aquí de todas formas. Y es **_**¿Los Capítulos son muy largos?**_

**Bueno tengo una duda sobre la longitud de los capítulos y quiero consultar con ustedes a ver qué piensan. Yo sé, o mejor dicho, pienso, que entre más largo el capitulo mejor sobre todo por el tiempo en que demoro al publicar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo pesado que es mi estilo de escritura me pregunto si no se hace muy cansado leer tantas páginas.**

**He pensado en una forma de actualizar más rápido, pero la verdad sólo tengo los fines de semana (y a veces menos) y como han podido notar, a veces tengo parones de meses po razones. Lo mejor es que puedo terminar un capítulo de 50 páginas en un día, cuando a mi musa le da la gana de colaborar, pero me preguntaba si era mejor dividirlo para que lo lean mejor. Por ejemplo, digamos que el siguiente lo divida en tres partes y publique por partes mientras hago el 13… Bueno, yo personalmente diría que no hay gracia… me daría mucha más curiosidad, pero de pronto hay gente que esté muy apurada, o que se le haga muy pesado leer todo esto de tirón.**

**No les pregunto por alguna misteriosa razón (no vayan buscando culpables o algo) simplemente se me ocurrió a leer las notas finales en varios fic que leo, en donde las autoras se disculpaba por un capitulo largo ¿Si eso pasa en fic ameno/ligero cómo será con mi historia que puede ser pesada cuando quiere (con todos esos POV y vueltas que les doy)? Es una duda que tengo... ustedes me dirán, si es que alguien sigue está historia todavía. **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR Y NO MANDARME UN MP PUTEANDOME Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA, Y TAMBIÉN LA DEMORA).


	12. Piezas de Ajedrez

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de JK Rowling y de su famosa serie conocida por todos como Harry Potter, aunque probablemente salgan otros más de alguna otra parte y la lista se haga interminable; sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión, ya que me hace mucha gracia situarlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones, en las cuales sus creadores no los aventuran porque los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por todo eso.**

**Shersnape: ¿Me he tomado mi tiempo no? Sí, lo siento, es otra larga y molesta historia, más triste de lo que me gustaría. Perdí un poco el rumbo por la muerte de una amiga pero… ya me siento mucho mejor. A esas cosas hay que darle tiempo para entenderlas y asimilarlas. Así que si notan que hay un toque triste o raro en el cap, ya saben el origen. **

**Resumen Cap: Albus Dumbledore sabía que se decía con orgullo que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Él tenía sus dudas, pues había muchos lugares en el mundo mágico, pero sabía que sin importar qué, él, sus compañeros y el Ministerio harían todo lo posible por proteger la institución. Por eso, no le importaba usar cualquier método para lograr este propósito, y sentía que el riesgo valía la pena ¿Pero qué sucede cuando alguien decide hacer lo mismo? Alguien a quien no conoce, no entiende, ni puede controlar. **

**ACLARACIONES: En el capítulo pasado me equivoqué con la fecha del duelo. Era 22 de Octubre de 1993, había puesto 21. Recuerden que la línea del tiempo de Efecto Mariposa está adelantada 21 años con respecto a la Cannon por comodidad literaria. Aviso que hay spoilers de Pottermore en el siguiente capítulo. **

― Conversación ―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

**Fechas/Lugares **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Y Severus no se equivocaba, una foto de ellos cincos en piyamas de colores totalmente sicodélicas, con formas de animales, la de él de forma de una iguana, ¡una iguana! Juntos en la misma cama cual niños pequeños estaba guardada bajo llave en el consultorio de Albus Dumbledore para la media noche._

―_Snape tenemos que recuperar esa cámara como sea, mi madre me matará como sepa que esta confiscada. También tenemos que colarnos en la habitación y la oficina del director, tenemos que salvar nuestra dignidad. _

―_Genial James, esa será nuestra segunda misión oficial. Deberíamos buscarnos un nombre, como una pandilla y…_

_Y así Severus se dio cuenta que había terminado siendo un miembro más de Gryffindor, por un segundo tuvo la esperanza que todo lo que estaba viviendo era producto de un hechizo mental bajo la varita del Señor Tenebroso. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver a los futuros Merodeadores hablando sobre planes y estrategias para entrar en la oficina del director, se dio cuenta de su realidad. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que esto era un premio por su sacrificio, si había algo seguro, es que esto era el infierno. _

.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**CAPITULO 12**

**PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Von Kreuz eran los zapatos. Zapatos grandes y pequeños. Zapatos de colores o en blanco y negro. Zapatos lindos, suaves y mullidos. Zapatos de tipo militar, robustos y pesados. Zapatos caros y sofisticados. Zapatos sencillos y comunes. Zapatos de todo espécimen, de toda forma, de todo tema, todo tipo de Zapatos. A él le gustaban los Zapatos. Von era un hombre que vivía, literalmente, en los zapatos de otros. Literalmente.

―Buenos Noches soy el Sanador William Spike, el doctor Basil los atenderá en unos minutos.

William Spike era un recién graduado de la Academia de Sanadores Val de Grace, en Paris, Francia. A sus 25 años, estudiante de la casa de Ravenclaw, con unas notas excelentes, había logrado, después de una excepcional carrera en un país extranjero, un puesto en el hospital mágico San Mungo para consolidar su vida académica. William tenía altas aspiraciones y se dedicada a su trabajo tan obsesivamente que pocas veces se le veía socializar con sus compañeros, los cuales había conocido tan sólo hace unos meses.

No había mucho que decir del chico. Era flaco, pálido, alto, cabello rubio tostado, unas cuantas pecas. Tenía unas cuantas manías, sobre todo con las gafas que siempre llevaba, pero fuera de eso ninguno de sus compañeros, menos de sus superiores, podían notar alguna diferencia en su comportamiento. Ninguna.

―Spike ―Una mujer robusta con una túnica verde lima se acercó al joven, quien se encontraba saliendo de una sala en la cual había atendido un ligero caso de intoxicación con ancas de ranas del Amazonas. El chico trabajaba en la planta tres que atendía los casos de envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas. Esa era su especialidad.

―Sí, Sanadora Meyer ―Arrogante, vacío, poco social, distante. No había mucho que resaltar del joven Sanador en el tema del entendimiento mutuo. La Sanadora ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada.

―Tenemos un joven estudiante de Hogwarts en la cama 4 habitación 12. Hazle una revisión completa, un test para sustancias comunes y algunos agentes mágicos.

―Por supuesto. ¿Hay alguna valoración inicial? ―Era hombre muy profesional. Era normal que quisiera saber todo sobre su paciente.

―La enfermera de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey, nos ha mandado un informe completo. Aquí está ―La Sanadora Meyer le entregó el documento sin pestañar, animándolo a seguir su camino y dejarle hacer su trabajo.

―Okay. Me pondré en ello ―Si William fuera más amigable, es posible que Meyer le hubiese dicho algunas cosas para hacer su trabajo más fácil, ya que ella conocía a la enfermera de Hogwarts, sus procedimientos y trabajaba en esa área desde hace varios años. Si fuera menos arrogante, hasta hubiese tenido una conversación de verdad, quizás fuera de las horas laborales. Y de pronto, dado el caso, la sanadora hubiese notado algo, algo diferente en su joven colega; pero William era todo menos simpático, no tenía sentido tratar de hablar con él, sólo había que dejarlo hacer su trabajo y salir de su radio lo más rápido posible. Lo que le pasara o no, no era de su incumbencia.

Así que el pálido William se dirigió a la habitación 12 sin que nadie se apareciera en su camino, ni le preguntara nada, ni sospechara nada. Llegó al área designada, prácticamente vacía, mientras leía el informe de la encargada de asuntos médicos en Hogwarts. El informe no contenía ninguna evaluación toxica de calibre, el estado exaltado del muchacho hizo imposible la administración de ciertos exámenes y dado a la gravedad de su estado fue trasladado inmediatamente. Era algo, aparentemente, debido a la suerte, pero sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver. Menos, al vibrar algo dentro de su abrigo.

―Fred ―el chico se dirigió a una ventanilla fuera del recinto, unos toques con la varita y la ventanilla se abrió mostrando una especie de farmacia. En ella un viejo hombre, a quienes todos llamaban por su nombre, alzó la ceja al ver a su Sanador favorito.

―Spike ¿necesitas algo?

―Sí, necesito estos componentes para un examen preliminar ―el chico le extendió una lista sin siquiera mirarle. El viejo hombre hizo una mueca.

―Va demorar unos 15 minutos ―la verdad demoraría unos 5 minutos, pero el viejo no tenía ganas de ser diligente con un mocoso engreído.

―15 minutos entonces. Iré a limpiarme ―William guardó el documento que venía ojeando ávidamente y dirigió una mirada disgustada al viejo. No había nada anormal. Sólo era Spike, siendo un maldito mocoso molesto.

El chico fue hacía un baño bien equipado, lleno de todo tipo de desinfectantes y limpiadores. En una planta que trabajaba con pacientes intoxicados, o envenados con pociones u otros elementos, la pulcritud era vital. Por eso el lugar estaba aislado, y dado a que la zona no estaba transitada, Spike se sentía tranquilo para hablar. No era raro que los sanadores se pusieran a pensar en sus siguientes procedimientos mientras realizaban una limpieza a conciencia.

―Parece que tendré que aplicar algunos exámenes más. Este informe está muy detallado.

― _¿Hay alguien cerca de ti?_

―No, será algo largo. Pero será mejor prevenir.

― _Perfecto. Recuerda borrar todas las huellas y colocar el resultado que ya planeamos. _

―Haré un examen de fármacos y drogas mágicas. Hogwarts es grande, quizás es una reacciona alérgica a una planta.

―_Sé cuidadoso. Sus padres, pero sobre todo su tío, molestarán si hay alguna acusación. Debe parecer una coincidencia. _

―Okay, pero…. ¿un ataque de nervios? Quizás es cosas de jóvenes, ¿estrés? Hay muchas razones para pensar que esto lo produce en un hechizo… pero la enfermera recomendó un análisis de pociones…

―_Exacto. Ponte del lado de ellos, será mejor así. Pero recuerda que al final el resultado debe darse. No te volveré a llamar. Esperamos la señal una vez termines… Von. _

―Uhmm… sí haré eso. Hora de trabajar.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Albus…? ―Minerva miró a su viejo amigo con aire preocupado. A pesar de que hace unas horas hubiese deseado romperle en cuello a la persona por la que estaban en esa situación, en la sala de espera de San Mungo, realmente no le deseaba mal al muchacho. No mucho, por lo menos.

A su lado Albus Dumbledore se hallaba…. estupefacto.

Hogwarts es considerado por expertos como el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico europeo actual. Y no sólo, modestia aparte, porque cuenta con el mago más emblemático, y poderoso dirían muchos, del último siglo como su director, además de un grupo de docentes preparados y calificados por éste mismo hombre, sino porque las protecciones eran de las más feroces existentes, comparadas muchas veces con las que existían en lugares misteriosos como las pirámides de Egipto o las pirámides en las profundidades de las selvas amazónicas. Era magia antigua y natural, cuya fuente era la Tierra misma.

Albus no tenía duda que el castillo era más que piedra e historia. Como director era consciente del poder de Hogwarts, que a veces parecía una criatura viviente. Hogwarts había sido llenado en protecciones mágicas tan grandes como misteriosas, todas dispuestas a proteger y preservar la vida y la integridad de sus huéspedes. Por supuesto habían ocurrido desgracias en su interior pero éstas siempre estaban atadas a magos increíblemente poderosos, y muchas veces oscuros.

Y eso, era lo que tenía preocupado a Albus.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Albus Dumbledore, no tenía duda de que algo o alguien, estaba detrás de todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas. No podía dejar de pensar que todo era demasiado casual, era imposible que todo eso hubiese sucedido por mera suerte, no había ninguna duda que todo lo sucedido había sido provocado. La pregunta era ¿Qué o Quién?

― ¿Poppy confirmó que estuvieron TODOS dormidos hasta el amanecer? ― Minerva le miró de mala manera.

―Albus, por favor. Tú mismo les pusiste esas horrorosas piyamas las cuales hubiesen alumbrado en la oscuridad incluso con una capa de invisibilidad puesta ―Albus sintió alivio mentalmente, porque ella no sabía que lo que decía era cierto―. Poppy puso varios hechizos de protección para evitar que ocurriera algún incidente, el elfo estuvo pendiente toda la noche como castigo por lo que paso en la enfermería, tú sabes cómo son esas criaturas cuando se les mete una idea y no por eso dejan de ser menos protectores. Incluso yo misma le pedí a Argus estar más pendiente de esa zona. Hice varias rondas ayer cerca de la enfermería.

Ambos docentes se miraron, cada uno intentado convencer al otro. Era imposible por Godric, no había forma que esos 5 pequeñines pudieran planear algo tan perfectamente, incluso Severus quien parecía tener un raro imán para los problemas y maquinaciones.

―Es que no lo entiendo Minerva. No es que me queje de los resultados, por más lamentable que suene decir eso de mi parte, ya que no le deseo mal al señor Nott. Pero sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder, no puedo dejar de inquietarme la frialdad y el cálculo con el que todo ha sucedido. Principalmente por el castillo, ha sido muy… permisivo ¿me entiendes? ―Minerva le miró comprendiendo. Eso era el as bajo la manga del Albus, su arma final. El castillo, el poder ancestral que se concedía a cada director, y más a uno tan letrado como Dumbledore.

―No puedes ser tan paranoico Director, es cierto que todo ha sido un conjunto de horrendas casualidades, pero aun así, y aunque los señores Snape y compañía hubiesen sido tan inconscientes en los últimos días, la duda sigue siendo ridícula. Hay límites para todo Albus, esos niños no podían llegar tan lejos; no sin ayuda externa…―La mujer quedó en silencio contemplando las posibilidades, Albus esperó pacientemente―. Pero… sí puedo llegar a una idea con respecto al castillo―La bruja hizo un pausa organizando sus pensamientos―. Creo, que podríamos suponer, que Eileen Prince ha hecho contacto con algunos del… Jardín de Lilith. Sabes que ella siempre fue una pocionista de nivel.

― ¿El Jardín de Lilith? ―el viejo mago alzó sus cejas. El Jardín de Lilith era un nombre clave entre las brujas, algo en que los magos, hombres, no debían meterse. Poco era lo que sabía sobre ello, pero era como un centro o club de enseñanza sobre el poder de la Madre Naturaleza, la cual sólo aceptaba miembros femeninos y guardaba sus secretos, celosamente.

―Sí, sabes que es un "lugar" en donde pueden llegar brujas de gran nivel cuyo poder esté relacionado con la Madre Tierra, ser pocionista es una de las mejores formas de relacionarse con el poder natural. Creo que Eileen tiene algún tipo de contacto con ese "lugar" dado a ciertos detalles, es una mujer de recursos―replicó la transformista―. En fin, he escuchado que las pociones hechas con elementos de ese "lugar" por madres sobreprotectoras tienen efectos increíblemente protectores, si a eso le agregamos el hecho que Severus tiene un gato de Freya, conocida como una diosa protectora del hogar hasta en culturas muggles… y el asunto de las runas…todo esto indica que es posible que el chico esté rodeado de magia de protección muy poderosa. Y siendo Eileen una Slytherin, también diría que vengativa, no me extrañaría que embutiere a su primogénito en las más grandes protecciones posibles de cara… tú sabes… todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico.

―Bueno, eso sería de tomar en cuenta― pensó Albus meditando. No era suficiente pero era un principio―. Sé de buena fuente que los Prince son una familia tradicional con algunos hechizos de protección de sangre, sin contar con la peculiaridad del señor Snape. No te voy a negar que pueda ser posible, dada la situación, no sería inverosímil que el castillo se sienta inclinado por él y sus compañeros. Existe la posibilidad que esa magia protectora haya sido responsable de que el castillo permitiera tal castigo, pero ¿Quién la provocó? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Minerva se sintió más tranquila al ver que Albus lo meditaba. Incluso ella se sentía anonadada, era increíblemente sospechoso y nadie podría culparla de pensar que detrás de todos estos eventos había una mente malévola. Sólo que ella no quería pensar que entre sus alumnos había un culpable. Era ridículo. ¿Pero entonces quién? Era posible que la magia ancestral de los Prince, quizás de los Black y los Potter, hubieran permitido el castigo de Nott dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts ¿Pero quién condujo todos estos hechos? ¿Por qué Nott ha atraído tales desgracias por sí mismo?

― ¿Y si es alguien de Slytherin Albus? ―pensó la animaga preocupada. Quizás ellos estuvieran muy ocupados para notar lo que ocurrían entre los niños y Nott, pero alguien astuto podría haberlo advertido y querer aprovechase de la situación. Y los más indicados para ser sospechosos eran los mismos compañeros del muchacho.

―Me temo que esa idea es muy conveniente, demasiado, tanto como acusar a Severus y sus compañeros. La pérdida de control del señor Nott y todas sus acciones hasta el día de hoy son una maraña de eventos que confunden. Además Eileen Prince, perdón, Eileen Snape, también es una Slytherin.

―Eileen ya ha demostrado ser muy temperamental con su hijo Albus, pero es sólo una madre preocupada no una conspiradora de medio tiempo ―le espetó la bruja la cual sentía debilidad por la joven madre―. Además ella no tiene precisamente un hijo normal ¿Y la varita Blanca? Tampoco hemos tenido eso en cuenta. Puede que todo sea….una horrible coincidencia, pero acusar a los muchachos por el estado del señor Nott es demasiado.

―Puede ser Minerva, pero me extraña la forma en que ha sido aplicado éste "castigo" tan oportuno. Muchas variables mi querida amiga y sólo una constante― _**Severus Snape**_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo―. Pero bueno, tienes razón, habrá que contemplar todas las posibilidades, mas me temo que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso― Con un suave movimiento de la varita el mundo exterior volvió a conectarse con ellos, y los ruidos del hospital se escucharon de nuevo junto con el taconeo inflexible de una madre Sangre Pura y su aireado esposo.

― ¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo? ―pregunto la transformista, mirando la marea que se les venía encima.

―No, ha sido demasiado y no quiero que dejar el castillo solo por mucho tiempo. Volveré a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible, informales a los demás sobre lo que ha sucedido ―con esto el viejo mago se puso de pie para recibir a la pareja de padres, acompañada de un furioso líder de familia. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

―Te he dicho que no lo sé, Black.

―Pues no te creo. Es demasiada coincidencia.

―No tiene sentido Sirius, todos estábamos aquí.

― ¿Estás de su parte James?

―Trata de pensarlo por un momento Sirius ¿cómo podría haber hecho algo estando aquí con nosotros?

―Tú también Lupin… ¿Y tú Peter?

El bajito se sintió acorralado, todavía embotado por todo lo sucedido. No era capaz de hilar sus pensamientos correctamente y en esos instantes sólo tenía ganas de esconderse en un agujero y no salir jamás. Pero la realidad era cruel y cruda, no daba espera, no iba a desaparecer por más que rogara o llorara.

El día anterior, Peter había perdido algo que no estaba seguro que era ni que sabía que tenía o existía hasta ese día, pero ahora estaba seguro que lo había perdido, porque se sentía vacío y silencioso, como una marioneta usada y desechada. Para su suerte, el apoyo de Severus y sus demás compañeros fue lo suficientemente tangible para que ese vacío no fuera creciendo y ahogándolo. Fue un verdadero alivio, cuando al llegar la noche, sus compañeros le acompañaron no sólo físicamente sino emocionalmente, en especial Severus. Al salir el director y los demás docentes, Peter sintió el miedo y el dolor que había ocultado en alguna zona de su cerebro volver a él, pero los fuertes ronquidos y el calor de sus compañeros de casa le habían dado una especie de seguridad, que le permitió descasar un poco dándole ánimos para seguir adelante, por lo menos hasta que volviera a enfrentar a su agresor. Cosa que había sucedido más pronto que tarde.

**STAR FLASH BACK**

Los cinco niños, dormidos profundamente, se pusieron en guardia cuando el sonido de ruidos incoherentes se filtró por las paredes de la enfermería. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían más y más fuertes, eran alaridos y palabras incompresibles que debía escucharse por todo Hogwarts. Después de unos pocos minutos de tensión, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par, mostrando a un afiebrado Logan Nott.

Pettigrew sintió que su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla al ver a su agresor tan pronto, el niño perdió todo el color y se sintió encerrado de nuevo en la pequeña sala al costado del gran comedor, se sintió atado, amordazado e impotente mientras el terror recorría todas sus entrañas, la certeza que Nott venía a terminar lo que ayer no pudo, se instaló en su cerebro más rápido que el hecho de que el chico estaba acompañado por una preocupada Poppy y varios docentes, entre ellos McGonagall y Flitwick.

Logan Nott tenía los ojos rojos y desorbitados, la piel pálida de un verde lechoso que daba asco, su pelo siempre arreglado estaba enmarañado y su piyama tenía un conjunto de manchas de todos los colores que olían a vomito y otros fluidos corporales. El chico echaba un poco de espuma por la boca y gritaba como si un sinfín de bestias lo persiguieran, no podían controlarlo entre los docentes y temblaba de tal manera que su caminar era completamente errático. Sin pensarlo empujaba y daba botes, gritando más y más incoherencias, era como si fuera a morir de un infarto fulminante en cualquier momento.

Entonces Nott los vio.

Sobra decir que en el momento en que los ruidos se hicieron más notables, ya Severus estaba de pie con su varita en mano preparado para todo, seguido por un menos alerta Sirius y los adormilados James y Remus; pero cuando Nott entró al lugar ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Miles de sombras recorrieron la cara de Severus antes de, afortunadamente, darse cuenta que Nott venía acompañado, en un terrible estado de histeria y no con la intención de hacerles daño. Fue afortunado, porque por lo mínimo le hubiese mandado un _sectumsempra_, sin pensarlo dos veces, de sentirse en peligro.

Así que los niños estaban todos de pies viendo al culpable de sus desgracias, enloquecido, embrutecido y en un estado de locura que paró en el mismo instante que los vio. Por un momento Nott quedó en silencio y luego palideció más de ser posible, sus ojos se abrieron de terror como si estuviera viendo el peor de sus miedos cara a cara. El chico empezó a balbucear más incoherencias y dio un paso atrás temblando, dejando tanto a los pequeños como los profesores confundidos con su actuar. Mientras, la enfermera aprovechó el momento de calma para buscar rápidamente un frasco en su oficina personal, suministrarle un calmante poderoso era lo mejor para éste caso, era lo mejor para todos.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia los niños buscando protegerlos dado el caso, pero no dejó de sorprenderse cuando el chico se movió de improviso tomando una lámpara del lado de las camas como si fuera una tabla de salvación, mirándola con locura. En ese instante Black no dudó en mandarle un _expelliarmus_ pero Minerva lo detuvo a tiempo, usar magia en alguien en ese estado de histeria no era la mejor opción y podría ser peligroso, tanto para el afectado, como para quienes lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, la vieja bruja no dejó de apuntar al Slytherin, dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ser necesario. Es que ver a Logan Nott, con una potencial arma punzante en las manos, con esa expresión sicótica era más que suficiente para esperar lo peor.

Los demás profesores rodearon al chico calmadamente, Slughorn hablándole suavemente. El Slytherin reía y lloraba, para luego poner esa cara de asesino en serie. De un momento a otro se movió con agilidad rompiendo la lámpara contra el suelo y golpeándolo como si allí hubiera alguien a quien deseaba matar y torturar. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre, las lágrimas corrían por su cara juvenil distorsionada en una mueca de terror que amenazaba con dejarle marcas para toda la vida… Y de repente, alzó su mirada hacia los niños, una mirada que Severus reconoció inmediatamente. Entonces, Peter se desmayó.

**END FLASH BACK**

―Si Severus hubiese hecho algo así, nos lo diría― Peter dejó atrás sus recuerdos y miró a su compañero― ¿verdad?

Hubo un tenso silencio después de eso cortado cuando Severus resopló molesto porque todo el mundo le ignorara y le llamara por su nombre cuando él había sido claro en que no le gustaba que lo hicieran. Pero la realidad era que Severus, debajo de esa careta, se encontraba confundido, molesto y un tanto temeroso, no había previsto este desarrollo de sucesos ni por asomo y aunque se encontraba satisfecho con tener a Nott lejos, así fuera un tiempo en San Mungo, era evidente que su estado había sido un ataque premeditado. El estado de Nott era una intoxicación de las bravas, y si Severus era sincero, diría que era una intoxicación por Polvo de Pesadillas, pero eso era imposible. ¿Era imposible verdad?

―No tengo tanta habilidad para planear una venganza en menos de una noche, no por lo menos sin varios planes de respaldo. Y no me arriesgaría tan estúpidamente.

―Eso no aclara nada, Snivellus―volvió apuntar Black, que sentía que Severus sabía algo y no quería decirles―. ¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo?

―No fui yo Black, no sé qué ha pasado ―el chico sentía una punzada en la cabeza de tanto pensar ¿El estado de Nott era por el Polvo de Pesadillas? Pero si la botella estaba segura en su baúl ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podía salir de la enfermería?

Dumbledore había entrado, seguramente después de hacer algunas llamadas por red Flu, justo después de que Peter se desmayara. Dando una mirada a toda la habitación dejó que Madame Pomfrey se encargará del joven, luego de que él mismo usará un conjuro para inducir a Nott en una especie de sueño. Tan sólo era su voz, cantando una canción inentendible, pero Severus reconoció que era magia de las Sirenas, con las cuales Albus siempre había tenido buenas relaciones.

Cuando pudieron por fin calmar al adolescente, Madame Pomfrey recomendó mandarlo a San Mungo con urgencia después de hacer unas pruebas y un informe preliminar. Mientras la enfermera calmaba la situación, el niño desvanecido era atendido por Sprout y McGonagall, la cual imaginaba que la impresión lo había superado. Calmando a los jóvenes Gryffindor, la enfermera y las docentes decidieron darles algo de comer y dejar al chico bajito recuperarse sin usar una poción.

Sin poder decir nada, los demás niños obedecieron sin preguntar, siendo observados por sus docentes sospechosamente, especialmente Minerva y Albus. Con su sonrisa afable el Director los instó a quedarse en silencio dentro de la enfermería acompañando a su joven compañero, esperando a que Madame Pomfrey y al elfo salieran, luego de dejarles algo de comer, para sellarla sin disimular ¿sus razones? Muchas y ninguna, pero nadie preguntó nada.

Afortunadamente, Albus también la selló de todo el que quisiera espiarlos pero esta vez sin ser muy evidente _**¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sospechaban de ellos?**_ Se preguntaba Severus _**¿Albus les había dado tiempo y espacio para que pusieran sus versiones de acuerdo? ¿Ya habrían hecho un examen a Nott? ¿Cuál era el resultado?**_ El joven se encontraba sentado junto a los otros en una especie de círculo armado por la cama improvisada en la que habían dormido, todavía llevaban esas ridículas piyamas que Severus sospechaba tenían algunos hechizos de más para ubicarlos, por eso el chico evitaba pararse o moverse demasiado, tratando de evitar verse nervioso, en el caso que Albus estuviera vigilándolos de alguna manera.

― ¡Por Merlín que no lo sé Black! ¿Me crees tan descuidado para hacer algo así? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas cosas podrían salir mal en un plan tan apresurado? ―dijo después de un momento, colocando las manos sobre sus sienes. La cresta verde fluorescente se meció con el movimiento.

― ¿Cómo por ejemplo que Nott muera o quede loco para siempre?

―Por supuesto que no, Potter ―respondió Severus sin contemplaciones, a éstas alturas no valía esconder su animadversión por el joven Slytherin y su desinterés por su estado de salud―. Sí, pensé en la venganza ayer. Sí, pensé en muchas formas de hacerlo, pero si las hiciera realidad, no sería tan evidente.

―Entonces reconoces que sí lo harías ―Severus miró malamente a su compañero, sin poder evitar gruñir a su piyama en forma de chacal, llena de visos de rojo brillante y amarillo rechínate. Si ese era el punto que Black quería probar pues le iba a dar la satisfacción con tal que le dejara de joder.

―Cualquiera de nosotros lo haría, Sirius. Cualquiera lo hubiese pensado después de lo que pasó ayer ¿no entiendo lo que deseas demostrar? ―El pálido chico castaño cruzó sus patas en un gesto serio, llevaba una piyama en forma de lobo o perro gris a cuadros, cuyas líneas también eran de colores chillones. La piyama era demasiado tierna para representar su lado lobuno, pero sin dejar de ser estrambótica a su manera.

― ¿No es evidente Lupin? ―concluyó el Sangre Pura sorprendiendo a todos―. ¡Exacto! ¿Quién haría algo como esto? ¿Quién desearía una venganza así sin importar nada más? Una de sus víctimas. Y si no fuimos nosotros o Snivellus, entonces hay más culpables. Es así de simple, o de alguna manera ese deseo se hizo realidad "mágicamente" Snivellus o alguien aprovechó, se vengó y nos echó el agua sucia.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto mirando estúpidamente a Black, aquello no se le había ocurrido dada sus dudas sobre la poción en su baúl. El chico boqueo un rato más y luego se recompuso, trató de concentrarse en la única conclusión que tenía: aquello era una intoxicación, estaba seguro. Y se parecía demasiado a el efecto de una sobredosis de Polvo de Pesadillas. Aquello no dejaba de molestarle ¿era posible que de alguna manera Nott terminara tomado la poción que él dejó en su baúl? ¿Cómo, cuándo y quien podría sacarla y saber qué era? Sólo él, y él no había sido.

― _**¿Ulquiorra?**_

La varita no le respondió. No tenía nada que decirle.

―_**Sólo di sí o no ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?**_

―…_**.―Silencio―….No. **_

Era lo más que iba a conseguir. Si la varita milenaria no tenía nada que ver y él no había sido, entonces no habían más culpables posibles, nadie más sabía de la existencia de la poción de Polvo de Pesadillas o de sus propiedades, mucho menos su ubicación, la cual dejó desprotegida, recordó tardíamente. Sin embargo, para Severus, era imposible que la poción saliera por si sola de su baúl y terminara justo en la garganta de Nott. El chico suspiró, necesitaba salir y revisar su Baúl para sentirse tranquilo, su mente siempre alerta no dejaría pasar esa coincidencia sin verificar todas las posibilidades.

Pero entonces, si no era Polvo de Pesadillas ¿Qué otra poción mágica produciría un efecto tan similar? ¿Era posible que hubiese una poción desconocida, por él en éste mundo, por la cual se generaran tales efectos? ¿Quizás alguien había abusado del componente principal de Dulces Sueños, la flor de opio? Ahora que lo recordaba ¿No se basó en la poción para dormir sin sueños adulterada para hacerla? ¿Era el único que sabía que la valeriana australiana tenía tales afectos psicosomáticos por la Áspid blanca que vivía en sus ramas? Mierda ¿realmente no había otras posibilidades?

― ¿Y bien Snivellus? Sirius tiene un punto allí. Si no fuiste tú, ni nosotros ¿entonces quién?

―Viniendo de una casa como Slytherin, creo que puede haber muchos sospechosos James― comentó Lupin satíricamente mirando al joven el cual llevaba una combinación de colores que no tenía ningún sentido en un intento de parecer un león… o un chiguagua con melena, la verdad ninguno de ellos podía estar seguro―. Una vez caído en desgracia, alguien que quisiera vengarse aprovechó lo sucedido para ejecutar un plan y culparnos a nosotros.

― ¿En verdad, hasta ahora lo piensan? ―dijo Sirius rodando los ojos―. Con Nott en problemas y nosotros involucrados, sería sólo empujar las cosas. Todo el mundo sabe que Snape es un experto en pociones y que su madre, que también es una pocionista, tiene una querella con los Malfoy, si se sabe que hemos tenido problemas con Nott, nadie va a dudar que nosotros estemos detrás de todo. Blanco es, serpiente lo pone, no puede ser de otra forma. Tómalo Severus y ahora dime que los Slytherin no son malos.

― ¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? ―preguntó Pettigrew perdido por esa última frase, moviendo sus bigotes, estaba vestido con una piyama en forma de gato… un gato rosado, rosado biche con rayas amarillas―. De todas formas, también está Hades ―Severus le dirigió una mirada penetrante―. Los gatos de Freya pueden ser muy tranquilos, pero hay leyendas que dicen que cuando su amo es puesto en peligro pueden convocar el poder de los muertos vivientes, es como un llamado de la protección familiar, es un mito pero se dice que hay registros de ello. Por esos los muggles piensan que los gatos negros traen mala suerte y muerte, pueden ser muy vengativos.

Severus alzó una ceja sorprendido. Necesitaba urgentemente saber más sobre ese gato perezoso que tenía de mascota ¿cómo es posible que alguien le diera a un niño algo tan peligroso?

―Pero eso no tendría sentido ¿verdad? ¿No es demasiado exagerado? Severus no es el líder de su casa, apenas estamos en primero. Incluso si el gato de Freya pudiese hacer algo así, el poder debe provenir del vinculo mágico con la casa de... ¿tu madre?― James se sintió cortado por la incomodidad, no quería tocar un tema sensible como los estados de sangre y esas cosas.

―Prince, mi madre es una Prince ―_**sin contar con su oscura ascendencia. Mierda, tengo dolor de cabeza.**_

― ¿Prince? ―respondió con sorpresa Remus, mirando atentamente a su compañero a pesar de la picazón que le producía su disfraz verde biche―. ¿Tu madre es una Prince? Con razón eres un genio en pociones, escuché que fue un Prince el que mejoró la obtención del Polvo de cuerno de bicornio, lo que produjo múltiples investigaciones para todo tipo de antídotos, no que ellos estuvieran felices por eso. Sé que los Prince son de las mejores familias pocionista de los últimos siglos pero son conocidos por sus pociones oscuras― el chico hizo una pausa―. Esto es malo Severus, eso te hace más sospechoso.

―Uhmm…―Sirius odiaba todo lo relacionado a casas, familias y genealogías pero incluso él sabía sobre los Prince, y su relación con las artes oscuras y las pociones, en otro momento hubiese hecho algún comentario ácido al pelinegro pero prefirió dejarlo para después―. ¿Es posible que el gato hubiese convocado nuestros antepasados también? Es decir con todo lo del duelo y eso.

Pettigrew meditó un tiempo sin saber que responder, pero sabía, o más bien creía, que no era completamente imposible. Su familia no era precisamente famosa por algún tipo de poder o habilidad especial, ni siquiera por su posición social en la comunidad mágica. Pero los gatos y otras criaturas mágicas eran su punto fuerte. Aún así, James tenía razón al no considerarlo posible dado a que Severus no era el líder de su casa, era sólo un niño, el poder que su gato podía convocar no lograba ser tan grande. Pero el tema del duelo también debía tomarse en cuenta, la magia que Nott rompió ayer, el atacar a un compañero así en el interior del castillo, todo eso podría traer una consecuencia. O por lo menos él esperaba que trajera una consecuencia.

―Tendría que consultar varios libros de mi familia. Estoy seguro que mi madre tiene alguno dedicado sólo a los gatos de Freya, supongo que tal vez deberíamos pasarnos por la biblioteca, pero si tu madre es una Prince, Severus, ¿no es posible que ella te haya puesto una protección familiar? Las grandes familias lo hacen, quizás…

―No es posible. Lo hace ―Todos le miraron sorprendidos―. Mi madre es la más preocupada en que yo esté aquí. Ella ya no es una Prince y ustedes saben por qué.

¡Oh sí! La madre de Severus era una Sangre Pura que abandono su clase y se casó con un sucio muggle. Tenía suerte de estar viva, si es que alguno de sus familiares se lo seguía permitiendo.

―Ella no es la líder de tu familia, todo lo contrario, es una repudiada. Me imagino que tienes algún tío o primo vivo que te mataría si supiera de ti ―comentó Black sin un ápice de consideración―. Dudo que alguna de nuestras magias ancestrales tenga que ver, incluso con lo de duelo no es suficiente. Nott estaba como loco, estaba muy mal, todo esas cosas son boberías, no pudieron causar tal estado…. alguien le ha envenenado, es muy claro―. Un silencio más tenso cubrió la enfermería. Severus lo meditó profundamente de nuevo, con la duda reflejándose en su cara.

―Eso nos deja con un gran problema, nos culparan o por lo menos a Severus cuando lo de Nott se conozca, ¿eso no ayudará a que Nott no sea expulsado?― apuntó Pettigrew desesperado. Todo lo que le había pasado y ahora era él el culpable, ahora Nott era la víctima―. Bueno, por lo menos nadie sabe sobre nuestro intento de venganza ¿cierto? Eso nos da ventaja ―Lupin palideció considerablemente. Potter hizo un ruidito y Sirius le miró intensamente.

―Bueno… verás, ayer en la sala común… ―la mirada de Sirius se volvió más oscura― No dije nada realmente, sólo dije que no estábamos peleando por un asunto del estado de sangre, sino porque unos Slytherin nos atacaron y Severus no quería que nos vengáramos.

―Tú…

― ¡Oh vamos Sirius! Debiste ver cómo me miraron nuestros mayores. De hecho una perfecta ya se había dada cuenta que algo raro pasaba, porque nos empezamos a juntar y todo eso… y también vieron a Nott cuando estaba merodeando cerca de éstos dos.

― ¿Lo vieron? ―está vez preguntó Severus.

―Sí…. Y por lo tarde que se quedaron ayer hablando, parece que los mayores quieren iniciar una guerra con Slytherin.

―James ―Sirius dijo con hilo de voz―… eso es… fantástico.

Severus rodó los ojos, el chico de gafas se sintió tranquilo con que Sirius no se sintiera traicionado o molesto con él. Por su lado Peter no estaba para nada contento y Lupin… Lupin…

―Pues yo sí hable ―James y Sirius dejaron de celebrar el supuesto inicio de la guerra contra las serpientes y miraron hacía el chico pelicastaño―. El profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta, me preguntó y le conté todo.

Severus suspiró, preguntándose si era éste tipo de comportamiento el cual había hecho sospechar a Sirius en el pasado de Remus. La lealtad y el cariño que debía sentir el hombre lobo hacía el director, quien le había dado una oportunidad en el mundo mágico, debía hacer éste tipo de situaciones muy recurrentes en su vida pasada en donde Lupin vivía tratado de evitar que se metieran en problemas por orden del director, sin decirle nada a los otros Merodeadores. No es que fuera muy eficiente, pensó ácidamente el oscuro hombre-niño, por lo menos no lo había sido cuando se trataba de molestarlo.

De todas formas Severus ya se había figurado que Albus vería a través de sus mentiras pero no esperaba que hubiese confirmado todo tan rápidamente y menos que fuera Lupin quien los echara al agua.

― ¿Qué hiciste qué…? ―La voz de Sirius se escuchó peligrosa. Severus se decidió a intervenir.

―Puedes decir lo que quieras Black ―Para su sorpresa Lupin no se quedó callado―. El profesor Dumbledore ya lo sabía todo, no es el mago más poderoso porque sí, es un hombre inteligente. Negarlo sólo nos haría ver más culpables. Pero aun así… me preguntó y yo le respondí la verdad, le debo mucho y mi familia también. No me arrepiento de eso.

―Es bueno saberlo Lupin, donde está tu lealtad. Pero debiste decirnos antes de ser un sapo traidor.

― ¡Oh no de nuevo! Siempre tenemos que pelearnos. Déjalo así Sirius, Lupin seguro tuvo sus motivos, todos muy importantes e imposibles de ignorar ¿quién no le debe algo al profesor Dumbledore? ―aunque sonaba despreocupado, Severus sabía que Potter no se encontraba mejor que Black. Estaba tan o más enojado que éste.

―Y ese es el por qué ustedes dos son unos idiotas ―los dos Sangre Puras voltearon a verle―. Sabía que esto podía pasar cuando fui a la dirección, sabía que el director iba a darse cuenta de todo y sabía cuál era el riesgo de omitir esa información. Pero eso era por miedo a McGonagall o el profesor Slughorn, el profesor Dumbledore es más compresivo y alcahueta de lo que la gente cree, ayer lo demostró ¿no? Él escondió tu capa en las sabanas, Potter.

― ¿No te importa tener un sapo entre nosotros Snivellus? ¿O no será que tú también eres uno?

―Por eso digo que son unos idiotas ¿Nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros Black. Es cierto que hemos llegado a cierto punto de reconciliación pero ¿en dónde estamos? Ayer sucedió algo horrible y ninguno de ustedes está preocupado por lo que le pasó a Lupin o a Pettigrew, ¿Creen que de la noche a la mañana lo van a olvidar?…. Ah pero sí, hay que exigir que sean fieles ¿Fieles a qué…? A unos compañeros que les echan al fuego sin pensar en ellos. Estamos sacando las castañas de la hoguera, no esperes perfección.

―Espera Severus eso no es…

―Sí lo es Lupin. No quiere decir que no me sienta molesto contigo por haber hablado y dicho todo. Pero entiendo porque lo hiciste y no me siento lo suficientemente superior, moralmente hablando, para reclamar por algo cuando… pasó lo que pasó. Yo también me olvidé de ustedes en medio del duelo, fueron falla tras falla lo que hizo que todo se nos saliera de las manos, así que no tengo nada que decir. Este es resultado de todos esos errores. Es más, ahora estamos peor que antes, podríamos concentrarnos en eso ¿por favor?

Un silencio incluso más pesado se extendió por la enfermería. La pequeña comunidad se desmoronaba tan rápido como se había armado, pero todavía había algo que los unía.

―Fue horrible…―dijo Pettigrew con toda la valentía que pudo―. Es horrible ―el muchacho tembló sin poder evitarlo―. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más, preferiría que mandarán un _Avada_ y… ahora resulta que yo, nosotros, vamos a ser los culpables… ―el pequeño se rompió. Severus suspiró molesto de todo.

―Me gustaría decirte que al final se hará justicia, pero supongo que eso no será suficiente ni verdad. El daño ya está hecho y no hay ningún consuelo para eso. Lo único que puedo decirte es que seas fuerte Peter ―Pettigrew se sorprendió porque Severus usara su nombre―. No te sientas mal de decirnos lo que piensas, de molestarte, de gritarnos, ser valiente no tiene nada que ver con soportar estúpidamente una causa perdida. No te resistas, grita, llora, sácalo, acéptalo y supéralo.

―Eso apesta Snivellus ―dijo Sirius con menos molestia que antes pero sintiéndose cada vez más claustrofóbico―. ¿Y tú qué Lupin? ¿Cómo es…? Oh, ¿Quieres gritar y llorar?

―No. Pero si pudiera lo haría ―la respuesta de Lupin fue tan seca que nadie pudo refutarle nada. Era cierto que él no había sido manoseado pero de todas formas verlo, sentirlo y no poder hacer nada, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, débil, sucio, por lo menos no en un día que no fuera luna llena―. Pero no voy a excusarme en eso. Sé que debí ser más fuerte y cuidadoso, en ambos casos, pero no lo fui. Y eso es lo que hay. Tómalo o déjalo.

― ¿Es un chiste verdad? ¿No te das cuenta de que si nos culpan habremos hecho todo esto para nada? ―comentó Potter sombríamente―. Nos arriesgamos para nada, Pettigrew y tú han quedado traumatizados para toda la vida por nada, todo esto si Nott no es juzgado. Si en cambio es considerado la "víctima", nosotros pagaremos los platos rotos; si alguien nos echó el agua sucia o quizás el mismo Nott lo planeó, no hemos pensado en esa posibilidad, como abriste tu bocota el profesor Dumbledore puede estar sospechando de nosotros, es más en este mismo momento Nott puede estar en camino y podrá hacer lo que quiera, eso si es que no nos expulsan antes. Vale que cometiera mis errores pero las consecuencias siguen siendo mi responsabilidad.

―No lo digas así Potter― exclamó Severus, que esperaba volver al tema principal. Lupin podía ser más terco y testarudo de lo que había imaginado, no necesitaba más discusiones inútiles―. Hemos perdido una batalla pero todavía no hemos perdido la guerra ―Severus se masajeó las sienes y luego mostró una cara determinada―. Fallamos, TODOS, eso es lo que tenemos, ahora mismo, la pregunta es ¿vamos a dejar esto así?

―Lo vuelvo a decir, apestas Snivellus, me va dar una ulcera.

―Cállate Black, estoy intentando mantener la moral arriba, no me voy a sentar a esperar que alguien resuelva el problema por nosotros―respondió airadamente volviendo a su modo agresivo―. Lo que pasó con Nott es efectivamente un envenenamiento, puedo hacer una lista de las pociones o combinaciones que pueden producir tal efecto. Comenzaremos con eso para averiguar quién pudo envenenarlo y luego…

― ¿También puedes hacer las pociones? ―Severus resistió mandarle un hechizo a su compañero pero Sirius no se amínalo―. Suéltalo Snivellus, sé que nos ocultas algo. James tiene razón, si Nott es considerado una víctima habremos hecho esto para nada y estaremos en una peor posición que al principio. Todos estamos en el mismo barco y está lleno de mierda. Yo nunca he confiando en ti, en nadie la verdad, por lo que veo quizás debería seguir haciéndolo ―el aristócrata le mando una mirada aireada a Lupin, quien volteo la cara visiblemente molesto―, pero no soy un cobarde, asumiré mi responsabilidad en este desastre, pero sin misterios. Hagámoslo bien esta vez.

Severus se sintió en una encrucijada, Sirius Black lo había puesto contra las cuerdas y lo peor es que estaba seguro que no lo hacía a propósito. Estaba tranquilo, contemplativo quizás, abierto a comenzar de nuevo, todos habían aceptado que el problema era grave y que ellos tenían la culpa. Una nube deprimente los había envuelto de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

Para Severus era claro que no tenía porque decir nada ¿cómo iba explicarlo de todas formas? La poción podría estar segura en su baúl y él se echaría al agua por sí sólo, pero Black tenía un sexto sentido para ver lo que no debía ver y decir lo que no debía decir, Severus sabía que al ser el mismo un mago de una casa oscura reconocía cuando alguien ocultaba algo, cuando algo no estaba bien, incluso inconscientemente. Si daba un paso en falso todo lo que había ganado se perdería en ese instante, pero si lograba aprovechar esa oportunidad…

―Le hice una alteración a la poción que le suministré a Nott, un experimento mío ―el silencio fue mayor está vez.

― ¡ES TÚ CULPA! ―para su sorpresa el grito provino del menor quien se levanto inmediatamente con ganas de echarse sobre Severus pero el pelinegro le mandó una mirada terrible. La frase había sonado mucho más acusatoria que nunca, sin embargo logró controlar su carácter.

―Sí Pettigrew, le puse un poco de polvo afrodisiaco para que fuera más peligroso de lo que era y que la acusación fuera más creíble si los violaba. Así, Nott terminaría en San Mungo o Azkaban para que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba intoxicado con una poción hecha por mí.

―Bueno…

―Ni lo pienses Potter. No se pueden esconder pociones de ese tipo en un examen sin añadir ingredientes que no se consiguen en el armario del profesor Slughorn ¡Es un Nott por Merlín! Lo que menos quería era que terminara en Azkaban o San Mungo ni siquiera quería que fuera a la enfermería. Una cosa es Hogwarts y un examen de rutina, pero el cuerpo de Aurores y su grupo no se contentaran con eso, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

― ¿Entonces qué Severus? ―el pelinegro se hallaba sorprendido, no imaginaba que el gordito tuviera tal carácter, por lo menos el suficiente para hacerle frente. Claro que todo perdía forma cuando lo veías en ese traje de gato rosa.

―Alergia. El componente que altere es el relajante, use un tipo diferente a las ramas de valeriana… fue una cantidad mínima, pero una rara combinación con otros elementos puede producir una reacción alérgica masiva. Una intoxicación severa. Es muy poco probable, diría que imposible, pero no sé lo que hizo Nott después de que nos separamos, ni siquiera sé que le dio Madame Pomfrey, o si es alérgico a ciertos componentes, pero los síntomas son muy parecidos, así que quizás…

― ¿Sea tu culpa que Nott esté a punto de volverse un lunático? ―terminó Sirius todavía evaluativo. Severus no estaba seguro de nada, no hasta que viera la poción en su baúl sana y salva, pero era cierto que había hecho la poción de impotencia con sus propios pasos, claro que no había agregado nada tan contraproducente. Aún así era cierto que esa variación de valeriana producía esos efectos en condiciones improbables o abuso de la sustancia.

―No entiendo ―refutó Lupin, menos acusativo pero igualmente precavido―, ¿si no querías que alguien sospechara sobre lo que hicimos por qué cambiaste ese componente, para qué? No tiene sentido.

―Ten cuidado Snape, nada asegura que esa información no salga de aquí y nos termine hundiendo más― James no se contuvo, la traición era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Y a él no le importaba todo el asunto de la poción. A pesar de que Sirius era quien más interactuaba con el pelinegro, el de gafas también lo tenía fichado. James podía decir que Severus Snape era un pocionista dedicado y meticulosos, no cometería un error tan simple, si él decía que era poco probable, le creía.

―No importa Potter. Lo que usé es sustituto de la valeriana, una variante de otro país, sus efectos son mejores y permite que no haya síntomas de adormecimientos de las piernas, lo cual es común en las pociones de éste estilo. No quería que Nott descubriera tan rápido que era una poción de impotencia, tampoco que se tomara una carísima poción de estimulación y al final resolviera el problema en una hora. La poción de impotencia no suele usarse para efecto en largos periodos, así que pensé en una forma de alargar su efecto por lo menos unos días. Este método está siendo usado hace unos 5 años en laboratorios en Francia pero en otro tipo de pociones mucho más avanzadas.

―Entonces no es un experimento tuyo si ya otra gente lo hace Snivellus ―dijo Sirius viendo a Severus intensamente. ¿Mentía, no mentía? No era capaz de definirse.

―Pero hizo la poción de otra manera. Algo pudo salir mal ―sea lo que sea que estaba impulsando a Pettigrew, Severus necesitaba identificarlo. Era evidente que el chico estaba mostrando su lado más Gryffindor―. ¿Puedes estar 100% seguro que lo que le diste no hizo más peligroso a Nott, Severus? ¿Puedes asegurarlo?

―Sí ―contestó inmediatamente el pelinegro―. Las pociones no controlan a nadie, no obligan a hacer a nadie nada. No las pociones normales. Sólo las oscuras hacen eso, y para eso necesitas… sangre y dolor. Sangre y dolor de inocentes generalmente.

―No creo que saber eso ayude a tu defensa Severus.

― ¿Por qué Lupin? Soy un pocionista, o por lo menos soy un aprendiz de pocionista y para ello debo conocer todas las pociones posibles, incluso las oscuras. Cuando le di a Nott esa poción estaba consciente de lo que podía hacer… un error y estaría en la enfermería o algo peor, todos seríamos descubiertos y adiós a cualquier plan de reserva, no se hacen pociones para jugar, tienes que tomártelo en serio ―el chico se volvió a su compañero más pequeño―. Puedo asegurarte Pettigrew, que lo que le di sólo evitaba que tuviera una erección por un tiempo, el tiempo que necesitábamos, si eso es suficiente para que pierda la razón e intente violar a uno de sus compañeros de colegio no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si alguien lo castrara.

―Pero es posible que en una rara coincidencia, esa poción tuviera efectos secundarios, perjudiciales para Nott ¿verdad? ―Sirius volvió a sentir esa innegable apatía por el pelinegro.

―Ya te he dicho que yo no he planeado esto Black. Es complemente improbable, incluso un Maestro de pociones experimentado no lo habría previsto ―. Y era verdad. Él era un maestro de pociones experimentado y consideraba que una alegría por valeriana australiana era tan probable como que Voldemort no usará una imperdonable en menos de una semana.

― ¿Y por qué debería creerte? Nos mentiste.

―No, les dije que iba a hacer una poción de impotencia. Y eso fue lo que hice. ¿Debí explicarles todo el proceso de elaboración? No sabía que te interesaban tanto las pociones Black.

― ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? ―Black se irguió molesto. Molesto porque ocultará cosas, molesto porque siempre estuviera tomando riesgos estúpidos solo, molesto por la posibilidad de que los hubiera engañado―. Pasó lo mismo con el gato ese, no dijiste nada, hiciste un plan de reserva si decirnos nada.

―Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra ―reclamó el pelinegro, empezando a exaltarse―. Lo de Hades fue una cosa de más, por si acaso alguno fallaba. Cosa que sucedió.

― ¿No confiabas en nosotros verdad y no tuviste los cojones para decírnoslo? ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora, entonces? Crees que soy tan tonto para no creer que eres capaz de haber planeado todo desde el principio ―Severus ahora sí palideció. El hijo de puta le estaba acusando de haber puesto a sus compañeros en peligro.

―No soy tan maquiavélico Black. Sé que tienes mucha experiencia, debido a tu familia, en planes en donde otros son puestos en peligro, pero yo no tengo esos ejemplos ―el golpe fue duro pero Sirius no se amínalo.

―No desvíes la conversación Snivellus, nos mentiste y esa es la verdad ¿Cómo explicas que divagues sobre lo que sucedió con Nott, que no seas capaz de ordenar tus pensamientos? Lo veo, veo la duda en tus ojos.

― ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? ―dijo Severus rearmando todas sus barreras mentales―. No estoy seguro de lo que tiene Nott, soy pocionista no un sanador, lo que sé del cuerpo humano es todavía muy limitado, hay miles de cosas que pueden producir un estado así y una de ellas tiene que ver con lo que he hecho.

―Entonces eres menos fiable de lo que pensé Snivellus. No debiste ofrecerte si tenías tan poca experiencia y tan pocos cojones―el aristócrata termino levantándose.

― ¡Oh cómo lo siento Black, siento mucho decepcionarte! Nunca podré recuperarme de esto, ¿tal vez la próxima vez debería hacer todo tú, oh grandísimo Sirius Black? ―Severus se dejó llevar y se levanto enfrentando a su compañero.

―Tranquilo pequeño Snivellus, nunca tuve muchas expectativas en ti, así que no hay decepciones. Y sí, tal vez sería mejor que yo hubiese hecho las cosas, quizás así no habría pasado nada y no estaríamos aquí.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Black? Dilo claro y fuerte.

―Que no eres infalible idiota, no eres Merlín reencarnado. Todo esto puede ser tu culpa y lo sabes, deja de creerte superior a nosotros y por una puta vez confía en nosotros.

― ¡BASTA LOS DOS!

Los dos duelistas intercambiaron insultos y las varitas ya estaban en sus manos conforme su carácter los encendía. Era claro para James, de sólo verlos destilar frustraciones, que nada bueno iba a pasar de seguir peleándose entre ellos justo en ese momento y cuando ambos estaban entrando a una zona peligrosa, el chico de gafas decidió intervenir. También sabía que esta pelea era diferente, no era que no confiaran en Severus, bueno no lo hacían totalmente, era simplemente que Severus no confiaba en ellos.

A pesar de su discurso, Severus había intentado hacer todo solo. Había intentado mover todos los hilos sin decirles nada y hacerse cargo de todo, como si él fuera el único responsable, como si fuera el único que debía cargar con ello. Y ellos le había dejado hacerlo, el pelinegro pensaba que ellos le dejarían cargar con el problema incluso ahora que había crecido en magnitud.

―Esto es lo que vamos hacer ―Alzó la voz el último de los Potter con autoridad―. Severus hará su lista o lo que sea, él es el único que sabe de esas cosas, tenemos que confiar en su criterio pero tienes que aprender a trabajar en equipo ―Severus boqueó estupefacto, Sirius le sonrió al de gafas―. Sirius, tú conoces mejor sobre las relaciones entre Sangre Puras con los Nott, yo tengo vagos recuerdos pero sé que tú sabrás a quienes les convendría un escándalo familiar, necesitamos esa información ―El aristócrata estaba a punto de reclamar―. No te quejes o te hechizo. Peter cállate y contrólate, tú eres nuestra carta del triunfo, nuestra prueba tangible de que Nott es el único enemigo aquí, tienes que prepararte para eso, mientras puedes hacer algo sobre el gato ese de Freya. Lupin ―James hizo una pausa―. Nos traicionaste, no importa las razones, dijiste algo que nos pudo haber afectado terriblemente, pero Severus tiene razón, ninguno puede decir nada, todos fallamos, así que, aquí y ahora ¿contamos contigo, incluso si es por encima de Dumbledore?

El licántropo se sintió atrapado por esas palabras, además de sorprendido por el extraño giro de eventos. Una parte de él quiso negarse, pero al ver la mirada fulgurante que brillaba a través de los cristales de James, algo se movió en su interior y, muy a su pesar, su sentido lobuno pocas veces se equivocaba, así que asintió con la cabeza.

―Dilo en voz alta, todos ―James se volvió hacia todos y por un segundo Severus creyó ver un fantasma, un nombre que había desaparecido de su consciencia por mucho tiempo: Harry Potter―. ¿Estamos todos, **todos**, juntos en esto? No hay vuelta atrás, somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo contra Nott y contra él que armó esta trampa. Tenemos que confiar en que podemos. Todos.

―Sí ―Dijeron los cuatro restantes a regañadientes ante la mirada ardiente del último de los Potter.

―Okay. Puedo intentar hablar con algunos conocidos de Gryffindor y otras casas, llenaremos todos los huecos. Severus tiene razón, no podemos dejarles ganar.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Había una cosa complicada de ser un Sangre Pura de gran poder y reconocimiento, y era que tenías muchos "socios" y "aliados". Potenciales enemigos, sería una mejor descripción, o por lo menos eso pensaba Egerton Nott, especialmente en días así, donde no sabía si todo era casualidad o un perfectamente elaborado ataque.

La familia Nott era una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra, sin embargo no poseían la fama de los Black ni el abolengo de los Malfoy, debido a que en sus principios eran una familia pobre y sin mayor renombre. Es más, la historia de los Nott es bastante patética en comparación con las grandes familias de Europa, incluido los Weasley, pero lo han ocultado bien para no ser el hazmerreir.

Nacidos en Nottingham como una rama secundaria de varias familias Sangre Pura de la época, hijos de amantes y niños de segunda, los Nott empezaron desde muy abajo, como simples sirvientes con un poco más de calidad de vida que un Elfo domestico. Un día, y para salir de su miseria, a Agoras Nott, cuyo apellido en aquella época era otro, se ocurrió que la mejor forma de hacerse un lugar era irse de Nottingham, adoptar un apellido falso y crear una historia épica. Por supuesto no pudo ser más creativo.

Abandonado todo, se dirigió a Worcestershire, allí probó su suerte gracias a dinero robado de sus familiares, especialmente su padre infiel, además de los objetos sacados por su chantaje. Cuando desapareció de repente junto con su esposa, nadie dijo nada en su tierra natal y él fingió ser un noble exiliado de Escocia (la cual se encontraba apabullada por una guerra con los duendes en esa época) en la zona en la que se reubicó, la cual hospedaba a varios Sangre Puras, todos adinerados pero tontos.

Alimentado con la idea de la superioridad mágica, usó a sus hijas e hijos como moneda de intercambio y sus descendientes hicieron lo mismo. Entre engaños y artimañas lograron una posición acomodada robando a familias Sangre Pura y reuniendo una fortuna significativa. Por supuesto una vez se toparon con grandes como los Black o los Malfoy, no pudieron escalar más, era imposible superar en astucia y malas intenciones, pero dada su brutalidad y esnobismo congeniaron para crear un frente purista junto a otras familias como los Avery o los Yaxley.

Los Nott había venido de menor a mayor, en el ámbito mágico, para la década de los 40 se reconocían por su habilidad con los hechizos y el duelo. Y entre ellos Egerton era conocido como el comienzo de una nueva era para los Nott. Slytherin de pura cepa, Egerton fue un excelente estudiante y uno de los primeros magos en probar, legalmente, la ineficiencia del Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos en cuestiones económicas, lo cual le daba un excelente lugar en la comunidad purista. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Nott tenía un problema. Un problema grave: Su hermano menor.

Dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mejorar la posición social de su familia en base a su inteligencia, Nott se encontró con que su hermano había concebido primero. Emeret Nott era todo lo contario a su hermano mayor, era estúpido y brutal, no había mejor forma de describirlo. Banal, pervertido y con pocas neuronas embarazó a una bruja de una familia menor, los Macnair, con menos neuronas que él. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que todo lo que Nott había logrado se cayera como un castillo de naipes.

Los líderes de grandes familias o sociedades siempre son vigilados, sobre todo por sus conductas en ámbitos personales, donde se puede ver más las deficiencias y hacer mayor critica. Un hombre que no puede controlar a un miembro de su familia se considera ineficaz, y las demás casas Sangre Pura consideraron el nacimiento de Logan Nott como la prueba que Egerton Nott no tenía el suficiente poder para jugar en las grandes ligas. Además Nott no se había casado con una bruja de buena familia a pesar de que ya le pesaban los años, lo cual hacía que se hablara de su sexualidad, cosa que entre los íntimos era conocida como dudosa.

Egerton sintió ganas de matar a su hermano por su error, pero logró resarcir el daño al casarlo y encargarse de su sobrino como si fuera su hijo, mostrando su lado más "noble". A su hermano le dio algo de dinero, y él y su cuñada se dedicaron a hacer estupideces, pero ocultándolo bien, o entonces Egerton se desharía de ellos en serio. Para su fortuna Logan heredó todo su intelecto y astucia, por lo cual el mago se sintió aún más contento y sin dudarlo pensó en hacerlo su heredero para no tener que casarse con una encopetada bruja y fingir cosas que no quería fingir. Por supuesto eso sucedería en unos años, siempre que el chico se comportara como esperaba.

Es posible que vivir en ese poco agradable ambiente familiar hiciera a Logan Nott más pervertido y cruel de lo que sus genes le indicaban que fuera. Su tío lo cuidaba y mimaba como si fuera su padre real, pero no era muy cuidadoso a la hora de ocultar ciertas cosas que un niño no debe ver. Así Logan, quien veía a su tío como una imagen a seguir, se sintió inclinado desde pequeño a una vida desenfrenada en donde todos sus caprichos tenían que ser concedidos o simplemente usaba la fuerza. Esa personalidad soberbia y brutal era lo único que Logan le había sacado a su padre, a veces el chico perdía los papeles haciendo cosas peligrosas pero se cuidaba de ocultar esas cosas a su tío, con la esperanza de heredar pronto el nombre de la familia y poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Es por eso que no era raro ver a Egerton Nott llevando la batuta en un problema que incluyera a Logan. Incluso él mismo lo llevaba al andén 9 y ¾, pero en éste caso necesitaban de toda la presencia familiar de cara a lo que sea que se venía. No todos los días recibías una llamada del Director de Hogwarts informando sobre un asunto urgente con su sobrino, debido a malos comportamientos y al minuto siguiente le informaba que debía dirigirse a San Mungo con urgencia.

Egerton sólo esperaba que ese chico no hubiera hecho nada grave como lo que sucedió con la chica de Ravenclaw. Se la había pasado porque era una nacida de muggles, que con su sola presencia ya era irritante, así que no le molestaba que su sobrino la hubiese puesto en su lugar, pero hubiese preferido que fuera más discreto. Los jóvenes de hoy en día eran demasiado impetuosos como le recordaba Abraxas Malfoy al quejarse un poco de su petulante hijo.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que ha sucedido Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estabas cuando mi sobrino resultó herido? ¿Acaso Hogwarts está bajando su categoría?

El viejo mago le dio una sonrisa tensa pero amenazante a un mago que no pasaba de los 1.80 metros, cabello medio canoso medio castaño, con por lo menos unos 40 años, una cara flaca con pómulos salientes y mirada de color azul oscuro penetrante, llevaba una túnica sobria pero elegante de un color verde avellana y debajo un conjunto en color negro, la capa era de esas que usaban los Jueces y abogados, botas de tacón bajo y un cinturón plateado reluciente que lucía el orgulloso símbolo de Slytherin. Ese era Egerton Nott, un notable mago, letrado en leyes e historia, un hombre brillante en un lado oscuro, o eso solía pensar Albus a veces. Pero de allí a que permitiera que le pasara encima había mucha diferencia.

―Creo que lo mejor será esperar y hablar en una zona más privada. He venido por la gravedad del asunto, y no me refiero solamente al estado de salud del joven Nott, Egerton, sino a cierta situación en la que se vio involucrado recientemente.

Los padres de Nott temblaron visiblemente. Ambos eran padres sólo de nombre, la máxima iteración que había tenido con su hijo eran las cenas formales y alguna fiesta en donde necesitaban estar presentes. La madre de Nott, Agustina Macnair, ahora Nott, era una encopetada bruja rubia, no natural, que llevaba tantas joyas como fuera posible. Vestía una pegada túnica de color Beige, mientras un pañuelo de seda cubría su boca exageradamente pintada, para simular nerviosismo. Era delgada, demasiado delgada y tenía un peinado que recordaba un poco a Marilyn Monroe.

―Por supuesto profesor. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, todos en mi familia queremos lo mejor para mi pequeño.

Emeret Nott en cambio era bajo, y aunque delgado, no tenía la soltura ni la dignidad de su hermano mayor. Claro que era guapo, o relativamente apuesto, tenía un aura de pícaro y fresco, vestido a la moda con un traje ajustado y una bella túnica de color morado brillante, varias joyas y un gracioso peinado encopetado. Parecía tan banal como su esposa.

―No lo dudo Emeret, ya he hablado con Dimitri, asumo que siendo uno de los mejores doctores de San Mungo en el área, no tendrán ninguna queja que sea él quien esté a cargo del grupo de médicos que atienden a su hijo.

Los jóvenes Nott miraron al líder de su familia quien aprobó la elección, bastante sorprendido que Dumbledore no hubiese escogido alguno dentro de su planta como Price o Wood. Dimitri Miklaszewski era un conocido Sanador, que emigró de Rusia por sus relaciones con Grindelwald, no como simpatizante sino todo lo contrario, fue uno de los que más se le opuso y tuvo que huir en un intento de salvar su vida. Aun así su relación con Albus Dumbledore era tensa, ya que lo acusaba de no haber actuado antes y haber evitado que Grindelwald cometiera tantos crímenes.

Por supuesto eso ponía a Egerton más a la defensiva, haber escogido un Sanador que no se llevaba bien con él, pero que aun así no era un purista, podía ser una treta para hacer ver algo a su favor. Dumbledore era un mago poderoso pero por encima de todo brillante y manipulador, un hombre cuyo poder no sólo estaba representando en su habilidad mágica, que hacía temblar a muchos, sino en las hordas de fanáticos y enemigos que manejaba con un dedo.

―El sanador Miklaszewski me parece bien, aunque estaré abierto a otras opciones. Pero vamos, que todos estos preámbulos me están empezando a preocupar.

Dumbledore resistió la mirada evaluativa del Líder de la familia Nott, le doblaba la edad y en sus términos el hombre era apenas un mocoso en el arte de intimidar. Por eso había decidido intervenir personalmente en el asunto y encarar al mago. La comitiva se dirigió a un espacio reservado en la oficina del Sanador Miklaszewski, con calma el Director convocó varios sillones, de colores no estrambóticos pero originales, además de un juego de té que ya había solicitado al servicio del hospital. Ninguno de los Nott tomo nada.

―Bueno, según lo que sé el joven Nott está siendo evaluado por el personal del área de intoxicaciones. Me temo que sufrió una profunda crisis de histeria y alucinaciones, producto, al parecer, de algún tipo de agente externo no identificado.

Los Nott guardaron silencio respetuoso, preguntándose qué tipo de agente había sido usado en éste caso.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Director? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

―Logan ha tenido una querella con algunos estudiantes de primer año de Gryffindor y ayer atacó a dos de ellos en circunstancias que dejan mucho que desear ―respondió el Viejo Director―. Su comportamiento ha sido completamente errático, y aunque quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, dado a que conversamos un poco, lo que nos cuentan los afectados me ha inquietado lo suficiente para aislarlo por un tiempo y convocar a la Planta de Docentes.

El zarpazo fue mortal. Egerton frunció el ceño visiblemente, seguramente era un asunto como el del año pasado. Por lo que sabía el viejo Nott a Gryffindor había ingresado varios Sangre Sucia y hasta el hijo de una Prince, el tal Snape, del cual se hablaba a susurros por su confrontación con los Malfoy. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su sobrino y lo horrible que debe ser compartir el mismo espacio con un espécimen de esa categoría no era de extrañarse que se hubiese sobrepasado, hasta allí no había nada que se saliera de control, Dumbledore no parecía particularmente amenazador, así que un castigo ejemplar y algún estúpido discurso debían ser suficientes ¿no?

―Suena como si hubiera hecho algo grave Dumbledore. Hablaremos de eso a su tiempo, pero ¿por qué lo remitieron a San Mungo? ¿Tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

―No ―respondió Dumbledore un poco dudoso―. No, exactamente. Pero ayer, se celebró en Hogwarts un magnifico duelo entre los señores Sirius Black y Severus Snape ―los ojos de Nott brillaron, él sabía sobre ese evento funesto―. Sin embargo al final, la varita blanca del señor Snape tuvo un descontrol que golpeo la puerta de la habitación de espera de los estudiantes a ser seleccionados. Pensábamos que no iba haber heridos, ya que la zona generalmente está abandonada, pero encontramos a Logan, solo, con dos estudiantes. Debido a la fuerza del hechizo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Los Nott se tensaron evidentemente. El padre tomo la mano de la mujer quien fingió una preocupación palpablemente falsa, el teatro era aburrido para ellos, pero para Egerton era importante que mantuvieran la apariencias. El líder de casa en cambio estaba furioso, su idea de una escaramuza no llegaba tan lejos, si su sobrino fue encontrado a solas con dos compañeros ya se imaginaba el circo que se armaría. Maldito chico inconsciente, y además el tal Snape está indirectamente involucrado, tenía que tener cuidado.

―Lo que dice me preocupa más. Si esto paso ayer ¿por qué no se nos comunicó inmediatamente?

―Porque el golpe no era de gravedad Egerton. Ya que era un escenario extraño interrogamos a TODOS los implicados encontrándonos con acusaciones un tanto pesadas. Decidí reunir al cuerpo docente para determinar una mejor forma de solucionar el problema de cara a convocar a los padres de los implicados. Por supuesto Madame Pomfrey estuvo muy pendiente de la salud del joven Nott, tanto que fue temprano a la habitación donde lo aislamos para revisar que tal había amanecido, lo que encontró fue un chico en un estado perturbado. Varios profesores fueron convocados y lo guiamos a la enfermería en donde procuramos darle una poción calmante y remitirlo inmediatamente a San Mungo.

―Eso no tiene sentido Dumbledore. Primero acusas a mi sobrino de algún acto censurable y luego aparece en un estado perturbado, tal que han tenido que internarlo ―el hombre se paró para darle más poder a su amenaza―. Esto no se va a quedar así Dumbledore, demandaré por Negligencia, llegaré hasta la última consecuencia de ser necesario.

El mago mayor no le detuvo o trato de calmar los ánimos como era su costumbre. En cambio lo miró con pereza, como alguien que ya esperaba tal acusación y le importaba muy poco. Albus estaba acostumbrado a los ires y venires de los Sangre Pura, amenazaban con su poder para conseguir que muchos se amilanaran. Bueno, él no era un Gryffindor por nada.

―Eres libre de hacerlo Egerton, estaré dispuesto a atender a cualquier queja de los padres de familia. Por ahora me preocupa más este nuevo evento. El comportamiento errático de Logan también podría ser producto de preocupaciones juveniles que de alguna manera hayan terminado en esta crisis nerviosa, quiero esperar el resultado y creer que todo esto tiene una explicación lógica y razonable.

El viejo mago quiso decirle un par de cosas a su antiguo docente. Los Nott no se drogaban por ejemplo. Sin embargo la tranquilidad de Dumbledore le daba mala espina, dado a que no sabía que fue lo que sucedió no podía saber que hacer o decir, si en el peor caso podían tapar todo con estrés y preocupaciones juveniles él estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno. Además estaba el asunto del niño Snape y su varita misteriosa, había escuchado tantas historias extrañas de ese niño que se sentía prevenido. No hay que olvidar que era hijo de una Slytherin, que si bien él la recordaba como una niña de poca valía, según lo que había escuchado había crecido para ser una víbora peligrosa.

― ¿Y cuándo vamos a saber algo Profesor? ―intervino la rubia maga, haciendo un apunte en el momento preciso. Por lo menos estaba educada para saber qué hacer en situaciones así. El director sonrió sacando un reloj de sus bolsillos, el objeto tenía varias imágenes de planetas y líneas que lo adornaban, y aunque no parecía tener ningún sentido, para Dumbledore era tan útil como cualquier reloj de manecilla.

―Es posible que en unos 10 minutos tengamos el primer reporte, tenderemos que esperar un rato ―entonces el viejo mago guardo su reloj y en cambio saco unos dulces―. Por cierto ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón? ―dijo Dumbledore con su habitual brillo en los ojos sin importarle la estupefacción de sus acompañantes.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

Logan Nott todavía se encontraba fuertemente sedado y era probable que sólo en horas de la tarde pudiera despertar. Y aún si despertaba, no podría decir mucho hasta que todo su sistema se estabilizara, lo cual no sucedería por lo menos hasta en un día más.

Spike, o mejor dicho, Von, no sabía muy bien en qué consistía la poción que había mandado al chico a San Mungo. Sus conocimientos sobre el tema, apenas era aceptables, apoyados en los recuerdos del verdadero Spike. Su disfraz no era imperfecto por eso, Von se tomaba en serio su trabajo y por lo general duraba varios meses de seguimiento cuando decidía suplantar a alguien; pero en este caso la solicitud fue hecha apenas unas semanas atrás y dentro del mundo mágico.

Von llevaba varios años trabajando fuera del mundo mágico, al cual no reconocía como su hogar. Prefería su trabajo en el mundo muggle, no porque fuera más fácil engañar allí, ya que la oficina de Aurores estaba siempre alerta, sino porque era más cómodo para él. Los muggles era moldeables, inesperados, sorprendentes, los magos… los magos solían ser más rígidos y molestos. Suplantarlos requería menos arte y era muy aburrido a veces.

―Spike ¿ya terminaste con el chico? ―La Sanadora Meyer apareció en la periferia, puntual como un reloj suizo. Von bien podía hacer lo que quisiera al chico y luego aparentar normalidad de lo predecible que era la mujer, además que nadie esperaría semejante actuar del hombre que suplantaba.

―Sí Sanadora Meyer. Tengo los resultados y su análisis ―hubo una pausa de acuerdo al rol―. ¿Estaré a cargo de este caso?

―No ―disfrutó la palabra la regordeta Sanadora, sabiendo que Spike quisiera tener un caso así en su hoja de vida―. El doctor Miklaszewski está a cargo. Nos reuniremos en su oficina en unos minutos ¿le hiciste algún examen de más?

―Algunos, pero esperaré a que el Sanador Miklaszewski decida sobre ellos ―tacaño, pensó la mujer, aunque borde el chico era brillante, seguramente estaba guardándose algo para quedar bien.

―Okay, yo haré algunas pruebas más… ―_**lo sé, harás las mismas pruebas por si acaso puedes tomar ventaja. Pero ya he sacado todo lo que tenía que sacar y metido todo lo que había que meter. Tú sólo me vas a servir de respaldo, aprovéchalo, hoy podrás brillar en mi obra. **_

El chico puso su cara de arrogancia molesta que alejaba a todos y le permitía a Von desempeñar su papel con calma, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo para caracterizar correctamente el personaje. Para su fortuna esa misma personalidad le permitía empujar a sus compañeros a actuar según lo planeado, siendo partes de su plan y convirtiéndose en cómplices sin saberlo. Si todo iba según lo ideado, pronto volvería a su vida normal, luego de implantar algunos recuerdos en el verdadero Spike. Sin errores, sin prisas y sin correrse el rímel, ese era el lema de Von.

―Entonces organizaré el informe e iré a la oficina del Sanador Miklaszewski a dejarlo.

Caminado suavemente, pero como si tuviera un palo metido en medio de sus piernas, la Sanadora sabía que el mocoso iría directamente donde el Sanador a ser el empollón de siempre. Exactamente eso era lo que iba a ser Von, quien necesitaba un momento a solas con el áspero Ruso, ¿quién iba a imaginar que hablaría con un compatriota suyo en medio de un trabajo? No importaba, de hecho eso haría más fácil las cosas.

Mentalizándose para lograr hacer su papel hasta el final, el chico atravesó varios pasillos entrando por la zona menos transitada, del lado contrario a donde se encontraban los Nott y Dumbledore. La oficina del Sanador Miklaszewski casi parecía un pequeño departamento, era un hombre sin hijos y cuya vida era ser Sanador, así que prácticamente vivía en el hospital. Donde se encontraban Dumbledore y los demás era como una salita de estar, y hacía la derecha había una pequeña cocineta y hasta un baño para invitados. Su oficina, que pertenecía a una zona más personal, tenía una puerta que conectaba con la zona de residentes, un poco hacía al fondo había un pequeño cuarto con un catre, un closet y un baño, donde el Sanador descansaba o se cambiaba cuando podía.

Von apretó los papeles en sus manos y flexionó los dedos con calma. Meyer y sus otros compañeros eran una cosa, el Sanador al que iba engañar era otra, pero ¿Albus Dumbledore? Sabía que era una posibilidad encontrarse bajo su radar, pero Spike era un Ravenclaw de perfil bajo, su relación con el director era superficial y si él mantenía su farsa por menos de una hora, saldría indemne a echarle en cara a su maestro haber logrado lo que él nunca pudo.

_**Está bien. Rígidos. Aburridos. Y sobre todo prepotentes. No sólo tengo la magia de mi lado, también eso que ellos no conocen. Es hora de tu mejor baile, Von. **_

Con esa decisión el chico toco la puerta.

―Siga.

―Sanador Miklaszewski, soy el Sanador William Spike, hice algunos de los exámenes al Joven Logan Nott remitido de Hogwarts.

El Sanador era un hombre de avanzada edad, bigote pronunciado, bajo y un poco regordete, tenía un monóculo encima de un ojo y una pipa enorme en la boca. Su piel era lozana y mirada de color marón claro. El cabello era completamente blanco y desordenado, una gran calva brillaba a lado de unos mechones que iban en todas la direcciones. Vestía una túnica sencilla de color verde lima, el uniforme general de los Sanadores, pero en éste caso había optado por tener una capa negra al costado. Extranjero y todo, él sabía cómo eran los Nott, por eso revisaba y revisaba papeles, preparándose para lo que veía.

―Déjame el informe. Lo revisaré ―su voz era ronca y había un ligero acento extraño.

―Por supuesto ―el joven se acercó dejando todo en su lugar, para luego, con menos confianza de la que acostumbraba a tener, preguntar―. ¿Si me disculpa Sanador? Hay algo que me gustaría comentar de forma personal ―el viejo Sanador lo miró, dejó lo que hacía y le instó a continuar.

―Se realizaron todos los exámenes de rutina para el caso, pero una rara respuesta en el análisis de pociones alucinógenas me llevó a hacer algunas pruebas de más, sólo para confirmar que no hubiera daños más severos de ser algo más que una intoxicación y no se hubiera notado ―el Sanador asintió aprobando el proceder.

―Había una cantidad anormal de estimulante hormonal y las enzimas hepáticas eran altas.

―Infección del Hígado ―respondió el Sanador preocupado.

―No exactamente Sanador Miklaszewski, pues le hice una prueba de infecciones y salió negativa. Un completo análisis del sistema linfático indica que el cuerpo está procesando algún tipo de elemento con mucha dificultad ―el chico hizo una pausa supuestamente incomodo―. El informe de la enfermera de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey, indica que el Señor Nott ha tenido un problema de índole sexual en los últimos días, que el comportamiento histérico tenía tintes violentos y, según un examen rápido ―otra pausa―, sus niveles de oxitocina y epinefrina, estaba completamente disparados.

― ¿Oxitocina?

―Sí, la llamada droga del placer ―Von fingió completa incomodidad. Spike era virgen e inexperto en temas sexuales―. Es extraño todo lo que el informe indica, episodios de violencia, frustración sexual y luego un ataque histérico, así que pensé que tal vez, en una fase de experimentación juvenil del sexo tomo por equivocación alguna poción estimulante de dudosa calidad. Así que hice un completo estudio de la sangre ―el doctor frunció el ceño, la mayoría de Sangre Puras odiaban los análisis de sangre que no había sido aplicados legalmente hasta los años 40, cortesía de la medicina muggle―. Lo hice porque hay algunos rumores de pociones de Ambrosía manipuladas… ellas tienen un efecto terrible en el sistema nervioso y…

―Spike, tranquilo ―le previno el viejo Sanador― Entiendo tus razones. Estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestros pacientes y la mínima duda puede costarle la vida. Hiciste bien muchacho ¿Y qué resultó? ―El chico se recompuso.

―Un alto índice de Norma-Grey.

El ruso abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego miró los documentos organizados prolijamente. Durante más de 3 minutos lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue el pasar de las hojas de los documentos que Spike/Von había preparado junto a las pruebas falsas.

Norman y Grey eran dos Pocionistas y Sanadores que vivieron en el siglo XIX y que estudiaron a fondo el fenómeno de los Squibs. En aquella época por toda Europa, en especial Inglaterra, Francia y España, hubo un aumento considerable en el nacimiento de Squibs, especialmente en familias Sangre Pura.

Un estudio detallado de varias instituciones sugería que la costumbre de casarse entre primos y familiares muy cercanos, estaba produciendo graves efectos sobre la población no-neonata de los magos. En aquella época muchas familias, alentados por el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, decidieron cortar por completo sus relaciones filiales con muggles, y ejercer esa práctica común entre los puristas. El hecho que los Sangre Pura no habían tenido ningún problema visible durante tanto tiempo por relacionarse sólo con sus semejantes, alentó a varias familias y al gobierno, ya que así era más fácil seguir el estatuto.

Sin embargo, los resultados fueron una disminución considerable de la población mágica hasta el punto que las alarmas se prendieron en todo el viejo continente. Hubo algunas querellas por ello y los puristas intentaron acusar a los muggles de estar conspirando contra la población mágica, pero la verdad es que el culpable era la reproducción sesgada. Norman, en un estudio independiente, compiló sus observaciones y de otros personajes sobre los Sangre Pura y su comportamiento, para dar base a sus teorías.

Aunque la mayoría afirmaba que los Sangre Pura solían ser agresivos, un tanto inestables y excéntricos, todas estas cualidades eran vergonzosamente enmascaradas con su prepotencia, orgullo y riqueza económica. La gente simplemente decía que ellos eran así, porque eran ricos y arrogantes. Norman, en cambio, tenía sus propias ideas.

Norman conoció a Grey, un pocionista joven y nacido de una familia muggle con tradición medica alrededor del año 1855. El chico tenía un hermano muggle trabajando en Austria donde conoció a Gregor Mendel y su trabajo "Versuche über Plflanzenhybriden". Los Grey solían ser médicos con cierta filosofía naturista y el joven le mando un ejemplar a su hermano, para compartir los curiosos resultados. Así Grey llegó a conocer el trabajo con semillas que dio origen a las leyes de Mendel, que rigen la herencia genética.

Por supuesto Grey, al igual que muchos biólogos muggles, no valoró el trabajo de Mendel como algo tan significativo para el futuro pero sí tomo algunas ideas, especialmente su primera observación: "Cuando se cruzan dos individuos de raza pura, los híbridos resultantes son todos iguales". Según esta observación, y dándole una interpretación en su entorno mágico, Norman y Grey crearon una teoría en donde la "pureza" mágica representaba una fuerte concentración de paquetes mágicos del mismo "carácter" (llamado luego genes mágicos), que era poderosamente dominante. Al concebir dos magos Sangre Pura de la misma familia, ese gen se hacía más y más fuerte opacando a otros necesarios para la estabilidad mágica y que generaba una pérdida de poder. Al concebir, así sea en cantidades, el gen más fuerte se establecía y una pequeña porción era dejada a los genes más débiles, entre más y más se llevaba a cabo esa práctica más se cerraba en círculo, haciendo que la magia colapsara dentro del mago hasta llegar a concebir un squib.

Evidentemente los puristas se opusieron a ésta idea, pero familias como los Malfoy, que había abrazado la doctrina de Purismo por conveniencia pero que tenían mestizos en su árbol genealógico, eran la mejor prueba de que el Purismo extremo, como le llamaban en su círculo, era terriblemente peligroso. Por supuesto los squibs han seguido apareciendo en la historia y la razones no son del todo conocidas, pero ahora es más sencillo de entender que simplemente, ya sea por enfermedad u otras razones, el gen mágico colapsa en la concepción de la misma manera como reaparece en los nacidos muggles.

Pero ese no era el único logro de Norman y Grey. Años después crearon una escala de valores que, en teoría, debían permitían determinar la estabilidad mágica según ciertos estudios en los paquetes mágicos (genes). Con el apogeo de la medicina Muggle y su influencia en ciertos trabajos de Sanadores renombrados, en el 1955 se creó el índice de Norma-Grey, en base a esas investigaciones, confirmando muchas de las teorías sobre la estabilidad mágica. Con eso el índice se volvió importante a la hora de determinar e identificas ciertas enfermedades mágicas peligrosas.

Y había una en especial que se adaptaba a los signos de Nott. Una típica en los magos Sangre Pura de aquellas épocas de alto nacimiento de squibs, quienes practicaban el purismo extremo, práctica que había vuelto gracias a, probablemente, Cantakerus Nott, quien publicó aquella lista sobre los Sagrados Veintiocho.

―_Reflexia Toxica_.

Von asintió evitando sonreír. Los magos, especialmente los europeos, estaban muy atrasados en temas genéticos, gracias a la poderosa influencia de los Sangre Pura en el siglo XX. Por supuesto los muggles le debían mucho de su conocimiento a Holocausto y otras prácticas aberrantes que no tenían cabida dentro de una sociedad tan natural como la mágica, pero la ignorancia de esos temas le permitía a Von hacer maravillas. Ningún mago que se respete, sea purista o no, podía siquiera pensar que los químicos muggles, encontrado en los sitios más inesperados, pueden ser superiores a sus pociones milenarias ni a sus exámenes a punta de varita. Los muggles eran seres de sin magia, y no había nada más fuerte que esta. Nada.

_**Pobres ignorantes. En este mundo hay varias cosas más poderosas que la magia. La ambición humana por ejemplo.**_

Nott viviría con el estigma de tener _Reflexia Toxica_, si es que vivía lo suficiente, y ningún mago europeo pondría en duda el dictamen. Por supuesto no es como si la enfermedad fuera completamente mortal o intratable, pero para los orgullosos puristas era una marca. La _Reflexia Toxica_ es una malformación mágica que se desarrolla generalmente en la juventud, generando una inestabilidad mental asociada principalmente al plano sexual, cuya producción anormal de hormonas y drogas, como la Oxitocina, creaban desequilibrios mágicos que terminaban en serios daños hepáticos si no se tenía cuidado. Los reportes de la enfermedad datan de varios siglos pero sólo fue ingresada al compendio de enfermedades mágicas peligrosas en 1897, principalmente por lo silenciosa que es.

Dado a que la pubertad es una época complicada la enfermedad se camuflaba entre sus portadores como histeria juvenil, pero sus episodios de histeria y depresión llegaban a niveles peligrosos, fuera de lo que se consideraría normal en adolescente, provocando que la magia reaccionara de las formas más insólitas y en unos pocos casos terminando en asesinatos, actos de magia oscura o suicidios muy visuales. También podía desencadenar en Epilepsia y otras afecciones más serias que dejaban a sus pacientes en estados vegetativos.

En la actualidad, gracias al indicie de Norman-Gray y a nuevos tratamientos se puede controlar adecuadamente, pero el afectado se vuelve fármaco-dependiente y debía cambiar absolutamente todo su estilo de vida si quería sobrevivir a la pubertad y llevar una adultez sana. Mas era una sentencia, ya que el ministerio consideraba que una persona con _Reflexia Toxica _no podía tomar decisiones legales por miedo a su desequilibrio emocional y mágico.

―Necesitamos comprobar estas pruebas con detalles.

―Por supuesto Sanador Miklaszewski. De hecho creo que la Sanadora Meyer estaba haciendo algunas, iré a informarle lo que me diga en este instante.

―No ―respondió el doctor dándole una mirada evaluativa―. La llamaré por Red Flu y luego nos reuniremos con los Nott y el director de Hogwarts en pleno.

Von asintió mientras en su interior maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que eso podía suceder, es más, lo esperaba. Miklaszewski era un buen Sanador y a pesar de aspecto severo era un gran maestro, que el quisquilloso de Spike hubiese descubierto tan elegantemente algo tan crucial para un paciente haría que el chico creciera a sus ojos y deseara darle un cuarto de hora que catapultara su carrera. Por supuesto Spike era un genio, era realmente un Sanador muy capacitado y Von no recreaba personajes falsos, los retrataba.

Von estaba en el cuerpo de Spike siendo Spike, no Von, no sólo era trasformase en alguien para cumplir su objetivo, era escoger alguien, quien, siendo el mismo, le pudiera permitir cumplir su objetivo. La misión de Von era encubrir todo lo que le había sucedido a Logan Nott y sacarlo de Hogwarts definitivamente, para eso necesitaba un Sanador encubierto que limpiara todas las huellas y al mismo tiempo plantara unas falsas. Había estudiado el caso al detalle y había elegido el método, las personas y planteado varios escenarios ficticios, como un guionista que crea una obra, donde él era el director y parte de los actores que la actúan. No importa si no era real, debía parecer real.

No era la primera vez que Von hacía eso y tenía un éxito el 98%, y no era un record perfecto sólo porque algunas veces le tocaba improvisar sobre la marcha. Pero Von tenía ese record porque sabía escoger bien sus objetivos y escenarios, nada de metas inalcanzables en plazos imposibles, era muy cuidadoso con ello. Y ésta, podría considerarse una misión con un nivel 7 de dificultad, en una escala de 1 a 10, más que nada por el corto tiempo para preparar todo; excepto por una cosa: Albus Dumbledore.

Aquella variable se le había pasado a su "equipo" de apoyo. Dumbledore no salía de Hogwarts en la actualidad, debido al creciente movimiento purista que se establecía cada vez más, por lo cual se había sentido seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos de su ojo astuto para realizar su misión con éxito. Pero la sola presencia de ese hombre, aunque sea indirecta, la hacía una misión de nivel 10. Y ahora…. ahora debía prepararse para enfrentar y engañar al mago más poderoso del mundo. Esa misión debía estar a otro nivel, un nivel de dificultad que no se podía medir con números.

―Bien, Meyer se encargará ahora. He llamado a Holk y vamos a revisar todo esto con detalle, Sanador Spike.

_**Bueno, por lo menos Spike saldrá beneficiado de todo esto. Y espero que yo también. **_

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Ésta es la lista?

Severus frunció el ceño ante su compañero. Cómo había terminado trabajando para James Potter era un misterio, pero allí estaban ellos tratando de recordar todo lo que podían y plantear su estrategia frente al problema que tenían. Y por supuesto, dada a las tareas de Potter, él no tenía nada que hacer, el muy egocéntrico ¿Por qué le había cedido el liderato a ese mocoso? ¡Ah sí! Para que Black dejara de joder.

Severus prefería hacer las cosas a su manera y no dejar los asuntos en manos de otros, menos capaces que él, sin embargo eso no le gustaba al señorito. No, Black esperaba que le dijera hasta a qué hora iba al baño para no sospechar de él ¿Qué ninguno de ellos entendía el concepto de secreto, privacidad o información clasificada? Severus no necesitaba nada de esto, por primera vez desde que se le había ocurrido la idea de ayudarlos el pelinegro se reimplantaba su estrategia, ser un paría parecía muy atractivo ahora.

―Es todo lo que recuerdo… Potter ―Remus sonrió ante la respuesta acida de Severus, preguntándose si el pelinegro no entendía la estupefacción de James. Severus le había entregado casi un metro de pergamino, con una escritura pequeña, apiñada y prolija llena de pociones que ninguno de ellos conocía. Él mismo le había ayudado ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Bueno había tenido que escribir exactamente que le había dicho a Dumbledore, aunque no se sentía seguro de escribir sobre la recomendación del director. Sonaba raro cada vez que lo escribía.

―Esa no es una lista Snape, esto es una lista ―le dijo Sirius que apenas llevaba unos 20 centímetros de pergamino con una letra grande y espaciada.

― ¿Hacer pociones es tan peligroso? ―dijo Pettigrew quien también había decidido escribir lo que sabía sobre los gatos de Freya, además de ayudar a Sirius. Su familia conocía a todos los Sangre Pura y todos los chismes de última hora.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Severus apasionadamente―. Hacer pociones es un arte complicado que pocos logran entender ―señaló, mandando una mirada airada a Sirius que sólo entorno los ojos―. El asunto no es echar cosas en un caldero y ver que sale.

― ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está lo artístico de hacer una poción para bañarse de mierda de Dragón Hocico Sueco con Sarpullido Negro? ―James parpadeó y luego miró al pocionista por sobre sus gafas.

―La materia fecal del Hocico Sueco es uno de los materiales más comunes en lociones caras del tipo de Velle o Montis. Son buenas lociones, pero no mucha gente lo sabe por obvias razones.

Sirius y James hicieron una cara de asco. Esas lociones eran de las más caras de mercado y se usaban en la ducha. No podían creer que alguna vez se hubieran bañado con ellas.

―Recuérdame consultarte la próxima vez que compre mi champú, Severus ―dijo Remus sonriendo un poco, la tensión de unos minutos antes parecía haberse disipado superficialmente mientras estuvieran concentrados en una cosa―. Supongo que comer guisantes morados de Chile en salsa de chocolate Danés después de tomar Whisky de Fuego adulterado también es posible.

― ¿Guisantes morados en chocolate? ¿Te refieres a esas barras de Dulces Pinkis? Son deliciosos, pero valen como 100 galeones.

― ¿Y lo probaste alguna vez? ―pregunto curioso Sirius mientras miraba la lista inhumana de Severus. El odiaba el dulce.

―Una vez en una fiesta donde los Yerlex. Es la única a la que ido.

―De todas formas eso quiere decir que todas estas… cosas… son posibles. Nott pudo haberse bañado en mierda y luego comerse una Barra de guisantes con alcohol y envenenarse hasta la muerte ¿Es en serio? No voy a volver a comer ni a bañarme con tranquilidad.

―Bueno Potter, te faltan leer sobre las cremas, los perfumes, los pastelillos, los caramelos, las mermeladas, los geles…―Severus señaló la lista con orgullo―. Pero todos son alimentos o sustancias caducados, en descomposición o con alguna alteración. No tienes que vivir con miedo por ello.

―Entonces las probabilidades son…

―Bajas Black. Pero las hay, lo he ordenado de menor a mayor probabilidad ―James revisó la lista llegando al uso inadecuado de pociones, alergias e intoxicación premeditada.

― ¿Flor de Loto Indonesia en Agua de Betel? Recuerdo eso, un Auror murió hace 5 años, el dictamen es que fue envenado. Dejaron de importar esas flores, mi madre tuvo que registrar algunas que tiene en nuestro jardín.

Severus asintió, él también había sabido sobre el caso y sabía quién estaba detrás de aquella muerte. Por supuesto, y si la historia seguía como él la conocía, esa persona ya estaba muerta. Sus predecesores Pocionistas en los Death Eater eran muy viciosos y reemplazables, por lo menos en opinión del Señor Tenebroso. Generalmente duraban unos cinco a nueve meses antes que se volvieran partes de las pociones que tanto adoraban.

― ¿Poción de Ambrosia modificada con granos de canola española finamente molidos en aceite de Bardo en cocción lenta? ¿Poción Estimulante hecha con enzimas de colores y una variación de Fermut? ¿Poción de filtro de muertos en vida con grado tres de Zeiman junto a una picada de Marimo japonés? ―Remus se detuvo y tocó con un dedo una de las mejillas de Severus― ¿Eres humano? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Eres un puto genio.

Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las alabanzas de Remus para luego darle un manotazo por el atrevimiento de tocarlo, era vergonzoso que el chico le dijera tales cosas sin pensarlo dos veces. Su yo más joven era mucho más ufano y tímido que su anterior yo.

―No le infles el ego, Lupin ―rebatió Sirius inmediatamente, pinchando la burbuja de Severus―. Los Malfoy tienen un campo de orquídeas níveas, no creo que sea tan fácil de conseguir en el mercado negro, esa poción sin sueños modificada pudo haber sido hecha por Malfoy.

―Todo eso me ha dado dolor de cabeza ¿Si hay tantas cosas que pudieron producir algo similar a lo que Nott tiene, por qué tantas dudas Snape? Eso de poción de Amortenia adulterada con azafrán, meigas y lúpulos debería ser fácil de conseguir para alguno de los Slytherin ―Severus rodo lo ojos.

―Podían producir algo similar Potter, pero no igual. Lo vi por unos segundos, sin un estudio detallado no sé que pudo haber ocasionado tal comportamiento, o sea que todas esas cosas son posibles culpables pero no hay nada seguro.

― ¿Y todas son cosas caras, complicadas y que cualquier Sangre Pura o persona puede conseguir? ―Severus meneo la cabeza. Dudaba que Peter volviera a ver las pociones como algo inofensivo.

― ¿Las pociones adulteradas debe ser hechas por un maestro de pociones Severus? Es decir, quien quiera que haya hecho esto tendría que hacerlo el mismo ―Remus miró la lista de Sirius―. Los Nott no son una familia que se lleve mal ni bien con otros Sangre Pura, tanto para arriesgarse de esa manera… tal vez, el culpable es un ¿Ravenclaw? ―Severus no dijo nada y James recordó algo.

―Nott tuvo un problema con la buscadora de Ravenclaw el año pasado, la mandó al hospital, los mayores hablaron de eso ayer.

―Todas estas son especulaciones Potter, y en Slytherin hay buenos Pocionistas Lupin. Si quieren mi opinión… ―Severus cerró los ojos y trató de hacer un escenario―. La persona que hizo esto es frío, calculador y siente un desprecio grande por Nott, probablemente él o alguno de sus conocidos haya sido víctima de Nott de alguna manera y quiso vengarse. Además sabía que nosotros fuimos atacados, también sabía o imaginaba que íbamos a hacer algo, esta persona se mantuvo aparentemente al margen pero debió trazar un plan según nuestros movimientos. Espero que sucediera algo, algo como Nott golpeado por una puerta, de alguna manera ubicó a Nott y le dio la poción ayer en la noche. Es decir tuvo apenas unas horas para ejecutar su venganza.

―No necesariamente Snivellus, el duelo era conocido por todos, si el tipo es tan inteligente y tiene un ojo sobre Gryffindor no debió ser complicado imaginar que podría suceder algo en el duelo. Tuvo por lo menos una semana, incluso desde que nos atacaron, tal vez desde el principio de curso.

― ¿Pero esto cómo nos ayuda a prepararnos con lo que viene? Estuvimos haciendo una poción en los baños de niñas, si alguien nos vio seremos sospechosos de una vez ¿Ese era su plan desde el principio? ¿Quizás es uno de los Slytherin que estaban con él?

Severus miró a Pettigrew y concluyó, al contrario, que este personaje estaba muy cerca de ellos. Según su experiencia, la idea más probable siempre era la equivocada. Si bien los Gryffindor no eran dados a hacer planes siniestros como ese, podrían ser varios, ¿quizás un Ravenclaw con algún aliado Gryffindor? El muchacho miró sus manos enguantadas en la piyama verde. Si era una sobredosis por Polvo de Pesadillas entonces ¿era plausible que uno de sus compañeros hubiese registrado su Baúl y tomado su poción sin saber que era con la intención de culparlo?

El pelinegro no le halló sentido. Ellos estaban recluidos en la enfermería, tenían una coartada perfecta, además no es como si su poción pudiera llevarlo a él inmediatamente, las pociones que él hacía no eran tan fáciles de rastrear, ya que las hacía a su manera, y ésta ni siquiera era conocida en este mundo, si algo así había ocurrido ¿podría ser que aquella persona no tenía intención de perjudicarlos?

―Potter dijiste que los mayores estaban hablando ayer sobre el asunto…

―Sí.

― ¿Escuchaste que era lo que estaban diciendo?

― ¿No creerás que ellos…?

―No descarto la idea de que alguien se ha aprovechado de la situación Black, pero lo que sea que le sucedió a Nott, es posible que sucediera en la noche. No puedo decir que un examen por un golpe en la cabeza pudiera detectar mucho pero… Madame Pomfrey hubiese notado algo, bueno en algunos casos ―Severus se detuvo―. Es un poco premeditado pero tenemos una coartada, ese ataque de histeria no podría producirse con una poción de efecto retardado, a lo más hubiese sido administrada ayer y eso no tendría sentido ¿quién iba a saber que todo iba a terminar tan mal?

―Entonces, es probable que entre el duelo y hoy le envenenaran ―secundó Lupin―. Pero todos nosotros estábamos en lugares a la vista de todos, por más que pareciéramos culpables no podrían probar nada.

―Y a la vez serviría de cortina de humo, entre nosotros, nuestros mayores, enemigos en Ravenclaw, Slytherin, vaya saber uno si Hufflepuff, todo el castillo sería acusado, el escándalo, los medios…. Es un plan perfecto.

―Plan el que tú no tienes nada que ver ―dijo Sirius más en afirmación que en pregunta mirando al pelinegro. Aunque le detestaba, Sirius sabía que Severus era más orgulloso de lo que aparentaba. Por una cosa así se pavonearía como una colegiala―. Así que lo único que debemos hacer es ¿esperar a que la poción que le diste no sea la causante de todo esto?

―Creo que no me rastrearían tan fácilmente, pero…

― ¿Pero qué?

Severus sintió que alguien los observaba. El pelinegro se levantó mirando hacía todos los rincones, mientras los demás se inquietaban. Con su experiencia, Severus podía decir que la magia de Albus seguía activa, dudaba que hubiera alguna persona en el castillo que pudiera superar eso, miró hacía los cuadros todos vacíos. Casi vacíos.

Una sombra vibraba en uno de ellos. Severus puso sus ojos sobre ella tratando de recordar si alguno de los directores tenía un cuadro en la Enfermería, sabía que por lo menos dos habían sido sanadores, así que no le extrañaba ¿Estaba Albus espiando todos sus movimientos? No. La enfermería estaba aislada por completo, una cosa así daría pie a pensar que el director estaba planeando algo, entonces ¿quien le miraba?

―_**Es un castillo muy viejo.**_

La voz de Ulquiorra casi le hace dar un brinco, para su fortuna pudo reprimirlo como un escalofrío y voltear hacía sus compañeros para evitar interrogatorios.

―Dejemos de hablar sobre esto, guardemos todo y finjamos dormir o charlar.

― ¿Por qué…?

―Es un presentimiento Black, hay algo turbio en todo esto definitivamente. Cuando estemos en la torre de Gryffindor tendremos más privacidad.

El de gafas detuvo a Sirius antes de que replicara y luego le dio una mirada al pelinegro, quizás ninguno de ellos tuviera el sexto sentido de Severus, pero era claro que no iban a llegar a ningún lado allí encerados. Lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que vendría y por la luz reflejada en las ventanas era seguro que los docentes ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Nott.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

― ¿Perdón? Creo que he escuchado mal.

Von reforzó todas sus barreras mentales, usó toda su magia para mantener el disfraz hasta el más mínimo detalle, juntó toda su experiencia actoral para representar a Spike hasta ser un clon del chico, tímido pero petulante, arrogante pero medroso. Y estaba teniendo éxito, mucho éxito, porque realmente estaba aterrado hasta los huesos. Albus Dumbledore era una verdadera leyenda, vieja y antigua pero una verdadera leyenda al fin y al cabo.

―No creo que hayas escuchado mal Egerton. Dimitri ha sido muy claro.

La reunión fue tensa desde el principio con el líder de los Nott exigiendo a dos manos, luego de soltar su verborrea sobre su superioridad, inmediatamente el hombre quiso intimidar con su posición y dinero. La cúpula de doctores se amínalo un poco pero Miklaszewski no se sintió impresionado, estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina absurda con cada Sangre Pura que venía a su despacho.

Sin tacto el Sanador cambió la conversación a lo que verdaderamente importaba, con calma la doctora Meyer explicó la situación actual de muchacho, teniendo que ser apoyada por el viejo Sanador a cada intervención de los Nott. El Sanador Holk hizo sus apuntes sobre lo que vendría y sobre las consecuencias del ataque, hasta allí había sobrevivido entre tanto grito y amenazas, entonces con calma el Sanador le pidió a Spike explicar lo que había encontrado en los distintos análisis y sus miedos sobre algún problema grave en el joven.

Por último, y no por echarse flores, el Sanador Miklaszewski tomó la palabra y describió el proceso mental que le llevó a pensar que lo mejor era hacer un análisis de sangre antes que el chico muriera por una infección mal controlada. Por supuesto también les dijo que lo que realmente tenía Logan era una Reflexia Tóxica.

― ¡Eso es imposible! ―gritó predeciblemente el señor Nott. Por eso el viejo Sanador había tomado esta parte de la conversación. A él no le intimidaba la verdadera y oscura presencia de Egerton Nott, que parecía que los iba a hechizar allí mismo.

―Eres libre de pedir nuevos exámenes Egerton, también puedes llevártelo a otro hospital, incluso a otro país, pero eso son los resultados. Lo hemos comprobado tres veces, hemos hecho pruebas en varías tomas diferentes, lo siento pero tu sobrino tiene Reflexia Tóxica, no sería tan incompetente para dar un diagnóstico sin haber hecho las comprobaciones adecuadas.

Dumbledore frunció un ceño. Él sabía que Dimitri era extremadamente profesional, los doctores de San Mungo era eficientes y cumplidos con su trabajo, no tenía duda que todo había sido realizado bajo un completo control. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía predispuesto a sospechar?

―Es un logro bastante grande Dimitri. Yo siempre pensé que descubrir la Reflexia Tóxica era una cuestión más complicada.

El ruso atusó su bigote antes de mirar al llamado mejor mago del siglo. Su desprecio se pintó en su cara sin poder evitarlo, no soportaba esa mirada de superioridad que Dumbledore siempre llevaba, como si el mundo tuviera que agradecerle y reverenciarle porque hubiese parado su culo de su asiento para hacer lo que cualquier mago de la "luz" debía hacer: enfrentar a Grindelwald.

―Lo signos son muy claros, Dumbledore ―dijo con voz seca―. Pero los exámenes lo son aún más, Spike estaba buscando restos de pociones o combinaciones que produjeran sus problemas en el hígado. Hogwarts es un castillo muy grande y cualquier cosa puede suceder en sus paredes o en su enfermería. Por eso ordené nuevos exámenes.

―Eso es muy atento de tu parte Dimitri ―replicó Dumbledore con sus ojos un poco más oscuros, no le importaba que el otro mago sintiera animadversión por él, pero preferiría que no se metiera con sus demás colegas―. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que en mi institución se han realizado todos los procedimientos posibles, prueba es que el informe de Madame Pomfrey ha servido para dar una luz sobre lo que sucedía la joven Nott, por lo menos eso es lo que ha dado a entender el Sanador Spike.

Von sintió los pelos de su nuca pararse y contra su instinto levanto un poco la mirada hacia el director de Hogwarts, siendo consciente que el mago seguramente intentaría usar su poder en Legilimancia para saber si el Sanador Miklaszewski decía la verdad. Afortunadamente el viejo hombre intervino conociendo las intenciones del director.

―Pues mi institución y los Sanadores a mí cargo no son menos que tus empleados ―dijo en un tono recio―. Aquí también se han hecho todo debidamente documentado, y si hemos dado un diagnóstico es porque eso es lo que los estudios han indicado. Aprecio mucho tu interés por tu joven estudiante Dumbledore, pero creo que esto es definitivamente un asunto familiar. Lo siento Egerton pero insisto en que Dumbledore se retire ahora que ya tiene la información que quería.

En el primer momento que los Nott aparecieron en su sala sentados con ese amante de los dulces, el Sanador Miklaszewski había pedido, lo más amablemente que podía sin mandarlo a la mierda, que saliera de la habitación. Sin embargo el señor Nott había considerado que era mejor tenerlos a todos en el mismo punto de cara a lo que venía, ahora reconsideraba la propuesta.

―Me temo que no es algo tan simple Dimitri. Si realmente el joven Nott tiene Reflexia Toxica, Hogwarts es el mayor interesado. No mucha gente lo sabe, pero se hacen pruebas y test de personalidad cada año para una gran variedad de síntomas, los jefes de casa vigilan a sus estudiantes con cuidado principalmente por este tipo de enfermedades que se presentan en la pubertad y son tan silenciosas, Madame Pomfrey también es muy cuidadosa con ese tema. Si bien el comportamiento de Logan ha sido errático los últimos años, debo decir que ha sido una sorpresa total tu diagnóstico.

El Sanador Miklaszewski quiso ahorcar al mago mayor con su propia barba, quien, si bien era un gran mago, creía que tenía en instinto para determinar cosas que sólo un sanador profesional podría ver ¡El colmo del descaro! Comparar la pequeña enfermería de Hogwarts con su despacho de Sanadores, con los mejores estudios en las mejores instituciones educativas del mundo para Sanadores e Investigadores de enfermedades mágicas.

―Es normal sentir este tipo de estupor… ―comenzó Spike en tono dudoso―… cuando hay un diagnóstico tan inesperado y negativo, Profesor Dumbledore, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos años. San Mungo ha obtenido mejoras en objetos mágicos, pociones y otros elementos para realizar pruebas más precisas, y esas pruebas arrojan datos muy claros… ¿sugiere que hay algún elemento externo que pueda alterar los resultados?

La pregunta rozaba entre la ingenuidad y la malicia, tal y como era costumbre de Spike, según lo recordaba el viejo Mago. Dumbledore no poseía una memoria eidética pero incluso a su edad, sus recuerdos estaban bastante intactos, lo suficiente para recordar bien al joven medimago, con el cual había tenido algunos momentos de interacción dentro de sus años de estudios, momentos bastante esporádicos la verdad.

Recordaba que Spike era un estudiante seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Era un chico muy aplicado, alguien con un buen desempeño en pociones y trasformaciones; según algunos comentarios de varios colegas era un chico inteligente, estudioso, algo arrogante y petulante, tal vez no muy social. Se había graduado con buenas distinciones pero nada demasiado sobresaliente, todas eran distinciones de tipo académico, comunes en los estudiosos Ravenclaw. No había nada por lo cual Dumbledore pudiera sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero lo estaba.

Y Von lo sabía.

La trasformación de Von, en ese momento, dependía mucho de la impersonalidad de las relaciones de la persona que imitaba. Un metamorfomago experimentado, como él, podía simular por completo la apariencia de su objeto a copiar con tal o más precisión que la que se obtiene con la mejor poción de _PolyJuice,_ pero sin una debida personalización todo aquello no serviría para nada. Por eso cuando tenía una misión estudiaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su personaje con tal de engañar hasta su propia madre. Y lo había hecho con éxito en ambos mundos, tanto muggle como mágico.

En ese sentido Von no estaba preocupado, no del todo. Tal vez no sería capaz de engañar a la madre de Spike pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo con cualquier persona medianamente conocida por el muchacho. Unas semanas no había sido suficiente para retratar a Spike como si se hubiese metido debajo de su piel pero confiaba en su habilidad actoral y su experiencia ¿entonces cual era el problema?

El problema es que Dumbledore dudaba. Y lo hacía con fuerza.

Las apreciaciones iniciales de la misión estaban completamente erradas y ahora estaba improvisando sobre la marcha, cediendo cada vez más terreno. La táctica de mantenerse al margen no servía de nada en este momento, el Director de Hogwarts estaba prevenido, cauteloso, predispuesto, es como sí todos estuvieran en un salón de interrogaciones y su magia pulsaba en ese sentido. La tensión de estar frente a un mago con tal poder y astucia para ver su disfraz estaba combinada con la sentencia de que ese mago desconfiaba de todos los presentes, incluido él mismo. Von se encontraba en la cuerda floja más delgada de su vida.

―No podría asegurar algo como eso, mi querido muchacho ―_**La vieja táctica del abuelo bonachón**_, pensó el Sanador Miklaszewski―. Yo no soy un Sanador ― _**Y por supuesto la postura humilde**_―, pero, quizás sea cosa de mis años, la verdad no me siento conforme con el diagnóstico, quizás sea algo ¿apresurado? ―_**Y finaliza con la falsa debilidad, pero dejando claro su inconformidad.**_

― ¿No entiendo director? ―Von le imprimió un tono confundido pero respetuoso―. Los síntomas son muy claros: la agresividad, los problemas de índole sexual, los cambios de humor, el ataque de histeria… ¿sugiere que esto no se debe a una enfermedad? ¿Qué hay otros elementos externos que no conocemos?

Y la pregunta no hecha fue tirada al fuego. Von mostró toda la mano de naipes.

―Tal vez tenga razón Sanador Spike. Quizás el director tiene información que no conocemos. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que él sabe todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, incluso en toda Europa, aunque a veces su mirada se desvía de algunos lugares ―el viejo ruso no pudo evitar hundir el dedo en la yaga, interviniendo para alivio del metamorfogmago, viendo con satisfacción como Dumbledore endurecía su rostro―. Los datos de las pruebas pueden ser alterados, es cierto, pero... ¿qué otra explicación habría para tal comportamiento? ¿Y por qué nada de eso sale en tres test diferentes?

_**Abuso de drogas por ejemplo. Que es un hijo de puta por naturaleza, también. Oh y que alguien está escondiendo todo para tapar crímenes cometidos con un: Está enfermo. Arriesga mucho acusándonos de eso… **_

―Creo que Dimitri tiene razón Dumbledore. Aprecio mucho tu preocupación e intervención pero esto es un asunto meramente familiar ―La voz de Egerton se escuchó por toda la sala. Era el momento de tomar las riendas.

Dumbledore miró intensamente al joven Spike para luego pasar su mirada al viejo Sanador. Nada le cuadraba. Nott no tenía Reflexia Tóxica por más que las pruebas dijeran lo contrario, casi podía poner las manos al fuego por eso. Ese chico había sido envenenado en su castillo, por alguien con razones de peso, las suficientes para que la magia ancestral de Hogwarts fuera permisiva. Lo habían hecho con el objetivo de sacarlo del colegio y probablemente, excusarlo de su comportamiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿significaba esto que todo había sido hecho para beneficiar o perjudicar a Logan Nott? Por la respuesta de Egerton se podría decir que el tío ni los padres del chico tenían nada que ver, pero Albus no podía asegurarlo. Además Logan era bastante astuto, no podía descartar que el mismo chico se hubiese puesto en tal posición para evitar lo que se venía encima. Pero… ¿eso no fue lo que se evitó ayer con esa charla amañada? ¿No estaba Logan confiado de ganar cualquier juicio en su contra? Por otro lado, tendrían que comprar algún Sanador para hacer el trabajo, y aunque Dimitri se llevaba muy mal con él, no era posible tal cosa.

Por supuesto si el objetivo era sacarlo de Hogwarts, lejos de los chicos que había lastimado sin hacer escándalo, por lo menos por un tiempo, entonces todo tendría sentido. Es más, él responsable podría tratar de fraguar una venganza más tarde, y aunque el mago consideraba que Eileen y su esposo harían eso y más, ninguno de ellos sabía nada del asunto, por suerte para Logan. Por las pocas reuniones que había tenido su "nuevo movimiento" sabía que los padres de Severus eran tan protectores como una Dragona empollando. Logan tendría suerte de sobrevivir si alguno de ellos llegaba a saber sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Pero entonces? ¿Quién era la persona que estaba controlando los hilos de este asunto? ¿Era Spike, quien aparentemente parecía un joven Sanador brillante, el que estaba comprado? ¿O tal vez era la carnada, manipulado en su arrogancia por alguno de los otros Sanadores? ¿Quizás Dimitri podría estar dispuesto a participar en algo así, si fuera por la seguridad de unos niños y el plus de dejarlo a él por el suelo? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta persona misteriosa quería dañar a Nott? ¿Por qué…?

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. No, no era un ataque a los Nott. Era por los niños. Alguien con menos perfil que él estaba haciendo su trabajo, y aunque a Dumbledore no le molestara, no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie.

―Tienes razón Egerton ―sorprendió a todos cediendo rápidamente―. Me retiro señores, ha sido una visita agradable por razones desafortunadas, aun así espero tener noticias positivas del joven Nott. Egerton, los espero a ti y a los padres de Logan, en la tarde en mi despacho para hablar sobre el incidente de ayer y lo que la planta de Profesores decida con esta nueva información. Tengan buenos días.

Y antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, Albus Dumbledore ya se había desaparecido.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Hogwarts. Sábado 23 de Octubre de 1993. Hora del Almuerzo. **

―Minerva ¿Cuánto tiempo más se va tardar Albus?

Los líderes de Casa habían sido convocados muy temprano esa mañana sólo para presenciar el ataque de histeria del joven Slytherin. Luego de la impresión todos habían vuelto a sus deberes, en espera a que el Director regresara a la institución, pero para sorpresa de todos, el viejo mago les había mandado un mensaje diciéndoles que se verían a la hora del almuerzo. Minerva no podía sentirse más extrañada, el director había pasado casi toda la mañana fuera de Hogwarts y eso era muy raro.

Pero lo que la consternó fue su orden de dejar a los niños abandonar la enfermería sin ningún tipo de restricción, ni vigilancia. Casi podía sentir el destello de los ojos de Dumbledore, que seguramente indicaba que había descubierto todos los secretos detrás del asunto, secretos que debían estar fuera de Hogwarts al parecer. La mujer decidió no darle vueltas, tratar de entender a Dumbledore era una tarea tan agotadora como entender a los Centauros, pero por lo menos los centauros eran serios en sus alocuciones, Dumbledore disfrutaba que nadie lo entendiera, lo hacía a propósito muchas veces.

―En unos minutos vendrá, tendremos que comer la Sala Privada Horace.

―Y dejar a los chicos solos un sábado a principio de año―preguntó Pomona impresionada. No era común hacer algo así, por las fechas que corrían.

―Estoy seguro que los chicos se comportarán bien, lo único de lo que se ha hablado todo el día es de el duelo de ayer, supondrán que estamos debatiendo sobre el ganador para anunciarlo hoy mismo.

El pequeño Filius Flitwick animó a sus compañeros a dirigirse a la Sala Privada. Al igual que Minerva, sabía que intentar entender las marañas de su director era un caso perdido, lo mejor era obedecer y esperar a que no fuera muy críptico. Casi como si lo estuvieran llamando con la mente, Albus apareció en las puertas y rápidamente se dirigió a su despacho, llamando a su elfo personal. Éste le informó que el almuerzo estaba listo y los profesores en sus lugares, el viejo mago le agradeció la información, le entregó algo y se quedó a solas unos segundos después. Entonces sacó de su túnica un objeto brillante con apariencia de un borrador, lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba con sus gafas media luna cayendo por su nariz torcida, esperó unos segundos y el objeto se movió ligeramente.

Con calma el mago llamó a los directores y les preguntó casualmente por las horas que estuvo ausente, después de los informes se dirigió a la Sala privada de los Profesores de Hogwarts bastante meditabundo. Cuando llegó, más calmado de lo que debería, ya que llegaba tarde, Minerva fue la única que le mando una mirada represiva. El Gryffindor sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno Albus, nos tienes en ascuas, menos mal no muertos de hambre. Debo decirte que ha sido un detalle el vino de Borbón.

―Traído de España directamente, Horace ―Y se sentó sin decir nada más. Todos entendieron que era su infantil forma de presumir.

― ¿Y fuiste a España a comprar una botella de vino de más de 1000 galeones? ―Minerva no tenía humor para soportar el misticismo de Dumbledore―. Escúpelo Albus, nos tienes esperando desde la mañana ―El Director se tomó su tiempo para saborear un poco la ansiedad de su vieja amiga, pero no demasiado, no quería hacerla enojar.

―El joven Nott ha sido diagnosticado con Reflexia Tóxica ―Pomona, quien untaba un panecillo, terminó partiéndolo en dos, Filius soltó un chillido poco masculino, Horace se atragantó con el caro vino, Minerva parpadeó confundida―. Pero tengo mis dudas sobre el asunto. Dado a que el Sanador encargado del caso es Dimitri Miklaszewski, a quien yo mismo lo escogí, y todos saben lo mal que me llevo con él, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para escarbar sobre las pruebas. Sin embargo, tengo sospechas de que alguien ha modificado el resultado para favorecer a los niños y ahorrarnos un juicio engorroso. Un juicio, en donde ellos pudieran verse afectados.

Los comensales quedaron más sorprendidos aún, no era común que Dumbledore hablara con tanta claridad, exponiendo sus ideas más controversiales sin importarle que sus palabras salieran del círculo en que se había dicho. No, a menos que su intención fuera precisamente esa.

― ¿Estás bromeando, Albus? Eso no tiene sentido ―el primero en reaccionar había sido Horace, quien a pesar de vino, estaba bastante sobrio.

―No. Para nada ―Albus tomó una copa y mordió un poco de su carne―. Todo sabíamos en qué terminaría el asunto, lo que sucedería si los Nott se ponían a la defensiva, lo que pasaría si los padres de los implicados se enteraban y todo terminaba fuera de los estrados judiciales. Escándalo, acusaciones, mentiras, manipulaciones, dolor, maltrato. Pero con este diagnóstico se podría justificar las acciones de Nott como un ataque de locura momentánea de la cual no es responsable. Por lo tanto ambas partes podrían hallar una solución adecuada.

― ¿Adecuada? ―rugió Minerva―. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la persona que ha hecho esto estaba tratando de proteger a los niños? ¿Más bien no está tratando de proteger a Nott?

―Pero ¿Reflexia Tóxica? Eso es un estigma muy fuerte Minerva, no creo que se arriesguen así ¿cierto Dumbledore?

―Ciertamente Filius. Desde que el resultado fue dado, los Nott han estado más callados de lo usual y ustedes saben que eso no es normal en los Sangre Pura de su calibre. He estado meditando el asunto con cuidado, consultado a varios conocidos y he llegado a esa conclusión. Legalmente hablando, un enfermo de Reflexia pierde su independencia legal y jurídica como miembro de la comunidad mágica, se ven atados a un responsable y si bien Logan es menor de edad, se puede interponer una querella contra los Nott por comportamiento inadecuado y ganaríamos por inferencia. Logan sufre de una enfermedad que produce todo tipo de trastornos, podría tener la mejor curul de abogados del mundo, los jueces fallaran al favor de quien los demande. Nadie se arriesgaría con tal diagnóstico encima, preferirían usarlo como un recurso de manipulación para lograr un acuerdo favorable. No importa el crimen, el consejo supremo lo mandará de vacaciones a un centro hospitalario estatal y lo condenará a vivir allí por años.

Los docentes quedaron en silencio. Hacer eso sería bajo, si realmente el joven estaba enfermo, al punto de no poder responder por sus actos, seguramente cualquiera lo consideraría. Cualquier demanda terminaría en un acuerdo, posiblemente monetario y la inserción del chico en un centro médico. Pero si Nott no estaba enfermo, aquello simplemente era una tortura.

―No tiene sentido de todas formas. Al final, Nott no va a pagar por sus errores.

―Sí, pero no irá a Rusia a buscar otros niños a quienes molestar Minerva ―sentenció el viejo mago―. Irá a una institución adecuada para afrontar su enfermedad, lo hará en silencio y sin escándalo. La Reflexia Tóxica es una enfermedad difícil de detectar y con síntomas muy específicos, los exámenes por los cuales se diagnostica no son simples o fáciles de manipular. Ningún mago que se respete pondría en duda tal diagnóstico ―El silencio fue más intenso esta vez, lo suficiente para que sólo el sonido del tenedor de Dumbledore llenara el lugar.

―Dumbledore, con todo respeto, dudo que Egerton Nott acepte una cosa así como así. Consultará otros Sanadores, en otros países, lo negará hasta la muerte.

―No he sido yo Horace, si eso estás pensando, quien está detrás de tan… singular movimiento ―el viejo mago sonrió con algo de tensión―. Pero Logan Nott no tiene Reflexia Toxica, es una trampa, estoy completamente seguro de eso.

Los docentes miraron a su director con preocupación ¿Significaba esto que alguien había encontrado una solución un problema tan grave de Hogwarts de la forma más diplomática, y maquiavélica, y no había sido Dumbledore? ¿En caso de ser así, quien había sido, cómo lo había hecho, a dónde iba a parar el mundo sin había otro manipulador igual a su director?

― ¿No es posible que Logan realmente tenga Reflexia? ¿Por qué crees que no es así? Si es el sanador Miklaszewski… ―la profesora Sprout todavía se hallaba confundida, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

―Siendo que es Dimitri, me preocupa más. Es un diagnóstico falso Pomona, lo sé, tengo los medios y las pruebas, pero…

No podía decirlo. Como muchas cosas que sabía.

Dumbledore no era sólo un mago inglés de gran poder, también era un hombre con una alta posición en ciertos círculos y organizaciones mundiales. Organizaciones con secretos que no podían ser dichos. Además, todo el mundo sabía que el viejo mago tenía mucho contacto con los Inefables, no sería raro que supiera de cosas que ningún mago siquiera imaginaría que existieran.

―Miklaszewski no se vendería por nada. Es muy terco y profesional, lo demostró con creces en la guerra con Grindelwald, lo habrían engañado a él a sabiendas que tú… ―Slughorn se quedó callado, palideciendo rápidamente―. ¿Eso es lo qué esperas Albus? ¿Qué vaya de chismoso en las muchas fiestas a las que me invitan? ¿Pretendes pescar en río revuelto? ¿No puedes dejar el asunto así? No puedo creer que hagas esto ¿por eso me trajiste ese vino?

―Yo no me sentiría tan ofendido Horace ―refutó el más pequeño de los presentes, con su siempre actitud relajada―. Todos nos imaginamos eso en el mismo momento en que Albus nos habló con claridad. El asunto aquí es que hay alguien que intervino en los problemas internos de la Institución, alguien que apuntó alto. Tú los has dicho, Egerton Nott no se va quedar de brazos cruzados ¿no es eso muy arriesgado? Y engañar a Dimitri Miklaszewski ¿Cuántas personas pueden hacer eso?

―No muchas. Pero Egerton no será muy público, no sí le da miedo el qué dirán los otros Sangre Pura ¿lo citaste verdad?

Albus sonrió suavemente. Podría ser el mago más poderoso, y manipulador, de toda Inglaterra; pero era un error pensar que resolvía los problemas de Hogwarts por debajo de cuerda, y solo. Si bien no confiaba todos sus huevos a la misma canasta, con respecto a la institución era diferente. Hogwarts era sostenido por sus docentes, quienes protegían celosamente el más grande tesoro del mundo mágico: el futuro, si alguien se metía con ello, el director y los jefes de casa tenían la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto, era su responsabilidad y él no podía negarles ese deber.

―Bueno, si así son las cosas ¿qué debemos decir en la junta de docentes? Los despaché en la mañana pero deberían llegar en una hora ―continuó la Hebóloga, confiando plenamente en su jefe.

―Eso no es un problema Pomona. Esto es lo que vamos hacer…

Mientras Dumbledore describía su plan maestro a los demás docentes, la situación no era menos estresante para los jóvenes involucrados. Una vez McGonagall los liberó de su encierro preventivo en la enfermería por orden del Director, sin ningún tipo de restricción, todos ellos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, pero unidas al mismo sentimiento: Algo grave había pasado.

―No están todos los profesores almorzando.

― ¿No me digas?

Sirius y James se encontraban en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, tratando de mantener bajo perfil; mientras Severus, Lupin y Peter estaban al otro lado comiendo en silencio. Los cinco niños habían sido soltados después del desayuno, y aunque los prefectos de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del Sangre Pura y el Hombre Lobo, no comentaron nada para no producir alarma.

Fue una gran sorpresa para muchos que el desayuno contara con la ausencia del director de Hogwarts que no salía ni los domingos. Además, la ausencia de Logan Nott, quien al parecer había estado involucrado en algún tipo de incidente, justo en el duelo de ayer y justo con los amigos de Snape, hacía que miles de teorías escandalosas recorrieran toda la sala del comedor. Y los Gryffindor eran los más preocupados.

―Deben estar reunidos, planeando que hacer con "ese" asunto ―sentenció Severus. Él había sido el más sorprendido al ser liberado con tanta premura.

Al principio, el pelinegro llegó a considerar que Albus intentaba hacerles sentir una falsa seguridad con ese movimiento, buscando que en medio de ella uno de ellos dijera algo que los incriminara. Por lo tanto, les recomendó guardar silencio absoluto sobre el tema, pero después de unas horas era claro que no estaban siendo vigilados ni acusados. ¿Qué significaba eso? Albus no actuaba así. Si les había dado tanta libertad, significaba que había algo que deseaba obtener, algo que se escapaba a su ojo siempre atento, a sus cálculos siempre precisos. Algo había pasado con Nott que Albus no entendía por completo y esperaba que ellos lo llevaran a la respuesta. El problema es que ellos tampoco la tenían.

La idea de que alguien los había ayudado, en vez de perjudicado, empezaba a tomar fuerza en la mente del niño-hombre, sólo eso podría explicar tal caudal de eventos. Si alguien deseaba vengarse de Nott, acusándolos a ellos en el proceso, era imposible que los dejaran campar a sus anchas. Y aunque Dumbledore pensara que ellos eran inocentes, los trataría con más dureza para que nadie notara cual era su opinión y poder hallar una solución al problema. Albus era así, duro con los inocentes para probar su valía, blando con los culpables para atraparlos cuando menos lo esperaran. Pero dejarlos libres sin la más mínima vigilancia, y sin esas horribles piyamas gracias a Merlín, era demasiado, era como avisarles que no se incriminaran estúpidamente. Pero, entonces ¿qué era lo que buscaba?

Severus se sentía acorralado entre la pared y la espada, ni siquiera había podido abrir su baúl con tranquilidad porque a pesar de todo se sentía vigilado por sombras y fantasmas que eran más producto de su imaginación. Con la mirada había indicado a sus compinches que lo mejor era callar hasta que el director tuviera la decencia de aparecerse ante ellos y terminar ese calvario, de decirles de una vez que era lo que estaba pasando y no seguirlos torturando con su silencio.

Pero Albus era experto en tortura. En ese tipo de tortura, en la que no era necesario ningún tipo de elemento, ni hechizo, ni siquiera las palabras. Todo con el fin de quebrar al más fuerte, para que terminara a los pies del viejo mago, haciendo y diciendo lo que él quería que hicieran. Y estaba funcionando muy bien.

―Voy a enloquecer. Todo el puto mundo nos está mirando ―Sirius aplastó su albóndiga con fuerza, sintiendo todo su carácter revolverse con tanto mirón.

Sentarse juntos no fue la mejor decisión de todas, dado al duelo y todas las dudas que había sobre ellos, pero no podían arriesgarse a que alguno perdiera ante el silencioso tormento del director. Severus hubiese preferido estar encerrados o separados, pero James había insistido en que lo mejor era hacer un frente, si alguien se ponía de chismoso al final podían decir que todas sus querellas habían terminado. La desconfianza que había producido el actuar de Lupin los tenía al límite. Otro punto para el director allí.

Pero la realidad es que la tensión, la desinformación y los rumores iban más allá de lo que los chicos imaginaban. En menos de un día, el fantasma de la rivalidad había afilado las uñas y se restregaba las manos puyando a los de peor carácter. En la casa de Gryffindor la historia que los niños de primero habían sido acosados por estudiantes de Slytherin, cuya peligrosidad era conocida por todos, ya se sabía por completo, eso sin contar que los de Ravenclaw tenía la espina clavada de lado a lado contra Nott y su grupo.

Si bien Logan no había "delinquido" a tal grado, su acoso había sido todo menos discreto con algunos estudiantes, pero nadie había dicho nada convenciéndose de que tan sólo eran ideas mal sanas que esperaban con todas sus fuerzas sólo quedaran en eso, ideas. Pero ¿unos niños habían sido atacados por un grupo Slytherin, produciendo el enfrentamiento del día anterior, en donde casualmente Nott había sido encontrado, solo, con dos de esos jóvenes, quienes algunos testigos decían habían estado en la Dirección? No necesitaban señales más grandes.

La bestia rugía molesta, las dudas y silencio de los docentes sobre el asunto, la evidente tensión de esos pequeños niños eran un coctel de que les decía una cosa: Slytherin había pasado la línea, había lastimado a sus pequeños y eso… eso hacía que la agresividad, entre la casa roja y verde escalara rápidamente. Los verde-plateados aunque fingían no saber nada sobre Nott y sus actividades, estaban seguros que el imbécil había molestado al León dormido y ellos mejor que nadie sabían que en ese punto debían tener los dientes afuera, atacar antes de ser atacados por esa manada de perdedores. Así, el comedor era un caldero de emociones y sensaciones que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento.

Y en ese instante, en el punto más álgido, un estudiante de segundo año de Gryffindor apareció un poco apresurado por el portón del comedor, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, era algo tarde, casi todo el mundo estaba terminando. La velocidad a la que iba no era censurable pero casualmente una estudiante de Slytherin salía con varios compañeros, un poco más distraída de lo que debía, mostrando más de su escote de lo que debería. El choque fue mínimo. El muchacho había esquivado a la chica y apenas le había levantado la túnica, pisándola un poco de lo larga que era, pero… eso fue suficiente.

―Hey tú mocoso ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Discúlpate ―Uno de los tipos que la acompañaba, saltó inmediatamente, deteniendo al muchacho bruscamente.

En la mesa de profesores casi no había nadie, por lo menos nadie con la suficiente autoridad. Hagrid, quien había sido invitado algunos fines de semana a comer con los docentes, había terminado rápido pues tenía algunas cosas en mente sobre el bosque prohibido, el profesor Binns obviamente no comía, los profesores más viejos, el de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Astronomía habían salido el día anterior. Los docentes en Hogwarts tenían los domingos libres pero algunas veces podían ir y venir en los fines de semana según sus obligaciones familiares. En lo general los Jefes de Casas tenían más restricciones con la movilización, pero la presencia siempre imponente del viejo director hacía que pocas veces el comedor se descontrolara. Cosa que parecía suceder esta vez.

―Flint, suelta al segundo año ―intervino uno de los prefectos de séptimo año de Gryffindor―. No es necesario que seas tan brusco.

Generalmente la intervención de los mayores y prefectos era suficiente para calmar los ánimos pero el ambiente no se prestaba para dejarlo pasar.

― ¿Y si no lo hago qué? ―respondió agresivamente el muchacho, los Slytherin midieron la temperatura del asunto―. Debe disculparse. Deberías agradecer que le esté enseñando modales a los de _tu casa_, cosa que necesitan urgentemente.

Risitas descaradas se escucharon por la sala. Flint no era precisamente el más inteligente de su casa pero sabía cómo provocar con disimulo.

― ¿Y cómo se va disculpar si lo tienes agarrado como si fuera un perro? Creo que eres tú el que debería aprender modales ―una estudiante nacida muggle intervino sin pensarlo.

―Esas son palabras grandes para una boca tan… pequeña ―la ácida voz del, no reconocido, rey de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, llenó el recinto y Severus notó como todo el comedor se tensó por completo, por el evidente doble sentido de la frase. Eso era la señal de problemas. Grandes problemas.

_**Por Merlín, que nadie diga nada, que no hagan nada. Pueden ser más listos que él.**_

―No todo lo que es importante viene en un gran empaque, Malfoy ―respondió Frank Longbottom y Severus sintió su estomago revolverse. Era una buena respuesta pero un mal movimiento, demasiado provocador―. Flint suelta el chico, déjalo disculparse y asunto quedará arreglado.

El consejo era lógico pero los sentimientos eran otros. La furia en los ojos de los estudiantes de ambas casas era real, y todos ellos pedían lo mismo: Sangre. El primer hechizo voló tan rápido que los estudiantes del medio, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse, los profesores presentes ni siquiera pudieron sentir el infierno desatarse, todo fue espontaneo, hechizos volaron de un lado a otro mientras los prefectos trataban de hacer algo, varios se escondieron debajo de las mesas que se convirtieron en barricadas rápidamente.

Severus había tomado velozmente a Lupin y a Pettigrew por los cuellos, arrastrándolos debajo de la mesa luego de mandarle una mirada a los otros dos. Sabía que los idiotas querrían unirse a la fiesta pero esperaba que fueran sensatos y se salvaguardaran. Esta no era una simple pelea, sus mayores estaban luchando en serio, aprovechando que la mayoría de alumnos de primeros niveles ya había salido, incluyendo a sus dos compañeras que se fueron molestas por la falta de información y respuestas de parte de ellos.

Un _bombarda,_ particularmente poderoso, destrozó una esquina y varios hechizos punzantes atravesaron una pared. Astillas y pedazos de pared, platos, comida y demás iban de un lado a otro convirtiéndose en peligrosos proyectiles. Los docentes intervinieron medio minuto después de comenzar el pleito pero en pocos segundos el comedor se había vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla y no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Los chicos trataban de esconderse en cualquier cosa que les proveyera algo de protección, mientras los más grandes les hacían espacio para que se cubrieran y contraatacaban con saña. Pero a pesar de eso, la voz de Lucius se escuchaba tan fuerte y clara para Severus, que el chico supo que la peligrosa serpiente se había movido hacía ellos.

Lucius no era un mago de gran valía para el Señor Tenebroso, principalmente por la envidia que generaba su gran abolengo, su clase y su arrogancia, Abraxas Malfoy sufrió mucho bajo su mando en una clara muestra del rencor de Tom Riddle. A diferencia de los Black, los Malfoy eran más prácticos y menos apasionados, hacían todo por un beneficio y no dudaban en darte la espalda si dejabas de ser útil a sus deseos. Pero no por eso Lucius era un mal duelista, ni mucho menos un mal líder. Severus recordaba a Lucius en su pasado como un estudiante a la vanguardia, carismático y calculador, aunque lo recordaba unos años más adelante que en su actual vida, había dejado de pensar en las fechas y en los eventos como algo fijo en este nuevo mundo o vida reencarnada.

Lucius siempre fue una constante extraña en su vida pasada, jamás pudo estar seguro si había conectado con él a pesar de lo que pudieran decir lo demás, pero en el fondo, Severus sabía que Lucius podía ser un amigo, no muy fiel, pero sensato y preocupado. Algunos lo tacharían de ingenuo, pero él había visto, además del déspota, orgulloso y cruel Malfoy, al padre, al esposo, al erudito, a un hombre que era capaz de mostrar sentimientos y cariño por los suyos, al igual de un odio implacable contra sus enemigos. Pero todo eso lo vio cuando se casó y tuvo su primer hijo, siendo joven, Lucius no era otra cosa que un peligro moldeado a las manos de su déspota padre. En esos momentos era un hombre consumido por el deseo de poder y darle un escarmiento al Gryffindor del momento debía resultar tentador, sin contar con su anterior encontrón. El rubio iba ir por su cabeza sí o sí.

No quedó duda de eso, cuando un hechizo rozó su mejilla y se vio frente al joven, tan poderoso y elegante como lo recordaba. A pesar de su poder, experiencia y confianza en sus habilidades, enfrentar a un Lucius tan decidido era demasiado para él en esos momentos, especialmente cuando tenía otros niños detrás de él. Pero antes que Severus pudiera pensar en una forma de salir de tal problema un hechizo fue lanzado al rubio, quien lo rechazó con un escudo. Allí, con dos años menos de enseñanza mágica y 13 de malicia, estaba Alice Gordon. Severus sólo pudo abrir los ojos de horror. La pelea era en serio, había heridos y sangre por todo el lugar para demostrarlo, ella no saldría indemne del duelo.

Afortunadamente Lucius no la tomó en serio, la veía más como una mocosa impulsiva como todas las Gryffindor, pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a confiarse en eso, Lucius podía ser un "caballero" pero tenía una gran habilidad para ser un patán cuando le contrariaban. Mirando por la periferia rápidamente ubicó al imbécil de Longbottom peleando con un patético Flint; mas allá vio a varios luchando entre tres o cuatro, mientras algunos se quedaban en la retaguardia mandando hechizos de potencia. Severus conocía esa táctica y sabía que era muy efectiva frente a los desorganizados Gryffindor. Los Slytherin tenían la ventaja, y eso que la mitad sus mejores y más peligrosos duelistas estaban ausentes, definitivamente Malfoy los tenía bien entrenados, razón por lo cual tenía que acabar con el asunto rápido si no quería pasar en la enfermería lo que restaba del fin de semana.

Con rapidez sacó de su túnica un pequeño vial de color blanco perla arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza, Malfoy dirigió su mirada a él enseguida para luego ser bañado con una fuerte luz blanca, fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse cuenta que era una variación de polvo peruano, pero para su sorpresa no produjo oscuridad sino luz. Los contrincantes más cercanos fueron cegados por varios segundos, pero la fuerte voz de Severus se escuchó con hechizo que ninguno conocía.

― _¡Muffilato Ampere!_

Era una variación de su hechizo _Muffilato_, que servía para evitar que sus conversaciones fueran escuchadas, tenía el mismo efecto de producir un obstáculo acústico pero esta vez no era un murmullo sino un ruido agudo y retumbante que los dejaría sordos por unos segundos. Con el cuerpo adaptado a la acción, Severus lanzó varios hechizos desarmadores y aturdidores a donde sabían estaban los miembros más débiles pero vitales de la refriega, su corazón retumbo en protestas por estar sobrecargándolo tanto pero el pelinegro soportó la punzada en su lado izquierdo. Para su fortuna sus demás compañeros de casa atrás de él, y que no se vieron afectados por sus acciones, dejaron las formalidades para después y decidieron hacer lo mismo sin importar que los tacharan de aprovechados, así que cuando la luz desapareció se confió al pensar que tenía la victoria en la mano, un poderoso hechizo lo lanzó hacia atrás produciendo una herida en el costado, probablemente una costilla rota, pero aún con ello vio a sus compañeros Gryffindor, unidos con algunos Ravenclaw, finalizar lo que él comenzó.

En aquellos momentos, sólo unos cuantos Slytherin estaban de pie junto a una enojada Narcisa quien sostenía Lucius. El rubio vomitaba babosas sonoramente, Alice mostró valía al mandarle un hechizo una vez se dio cuenta que había atacado a Severus, el hechizo le pegó directamente y aunque el muchacho quiso devolvérsela, Fran Longbottom había intervenido rápidamente. McLaren y otros del equipo de Quidditch formaron un círculo de protección frente a los más pequeños, a lo lejos Severus pudo ver a Potter jadeando con un feo moretón en el ojo, Black sostenía su varita con altanería frente a un chico de tercero mostrando su casta, pero también tenía marcas en el cuerpo, Remus se había defendido como pudo sintiendo la potencia de la luna llena en sus hechizos, hasta Pettigrew había intentado hacer algo.

Habían ganado.

― ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

O tal vez no.

Todo el odio, toda la ira, toda la violencia terminó en un segundo. Allí, en la puerta de entrada se encontraba un mago de esos que no puedes desafiar sin importar qué. Incluso si su túnica color mango biche era una ofensa para el buen gusto. Los ojos siempre amables de Albus brillaban oscuramente muestra de su mal genio, detrás de él ninguno de los Jefes de casa se veía mejor, Slughorn en especial quien ya se las olía al ver a sus estudiantes rodeados por los Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw.

― He preguntado ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ―Con algo de miedo, el joven profesor de Aritmancia alzó la voz, explicando más o menos lo ocurrido, mientras los estudiantes guardaban profundo silencio―. Lo siento ¿Habré entendido bien? ¿Todo esto sucedió por un ligero choque entre dos estudiantes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin?

_**Si lo dices así, suena increíblemente estúpido.**_

Pensó Severus entre la bruma del dolor, pero nadie dijo nada por miedo a enfadar más a su, generalmente afable, Director.

―200 puntos menos para ambas casas ―el golpe dolió pero no se escuchó ni la más mínima queja―. Los prefectos llevaran a los heridos a la enfermería, aquellos que no se encuentren con heridas se quedarán aquí mientras cotejamos a quienes estaban por fuera del comedor en el momento de la contienda. Suspenderé el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch indefinidamente, al igual que las salidas a Hogsmeade y la fiesta de Halloween, hasta que aclaremos este asunto ―Eso dolió más que los puntos sustraídos―. Eso será por ahora, los castigos adicionales serán notificados por sus jefes de casa― El pesado silencio, que duró menos de un segundo, fue como una puñalada―. Me apena decir que me siento muy decepcionado de todos ustedes.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Hogwarts. Sábado 23 de Octubre de 1993. Horas de la tarde.**

―Estaré castigado de por vida, una vez mi madre se entere.

―Sinceramente ya ni eso me preocupa. Siempre pensé que ir a Hogwarts era algo muy calmado y seguro.

― ¿Quieren callarse los dos, Lupin y Pettigrew? Mi cabeza va explotar.

Los cinco niños volvieron a la enfermería, para molestia de la matrona, quien no podía creer que tuviera tantos pacientes por una querella entre casas. Si bien la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor era legendaria, hacía varios años que no se veía tal desorden. Chicos con huesos rotos, con heridas y cortadas, con golpes y moretones, algunos vomitando hasta su primera papilla sin contar los hechizos mal utilizados y aquellos que sufrieron daño colateral.

―Guarde silencio usted, señor Potter ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apenas esta mañana salieron de aquí. No llevan ni 24 horas fuera y de nuevo están lastimados…―la mujer hubiera seguido si no fuera por los quejidos de Severus. Efectivamente le habían roto algunas costillas, pero el principal problema es que su corazón había tenido una arritmia.

Severus tenía que dejar de meterse en tantos problemas o la misma Poppy lo mandaría a San Mungo. Albus apenas la había convencido que no era lo más sensato dado a las circunstancias, que Severus entendió tenía que ver con Nott. La curiosidad carcomía al joven pocionista, pero no se sentía en las condiciones de soportar el juego de Dumbledore. Para colmo el otro "líder" del grupo estaba imposibilitado por un gran golpe en la cabeza, Potter había tenido suerte al enfrentarse a un chico de cuarto sin salir más lastimado. Tanto Lupin y Pettigrew estaban más o menos bien, pero no tenían iniciativa propia. Lo cual dejaba una sola opción.

― ¡No fue culpa nuestra, los Slytherin nos atacaron!

Sirius sólo tenía algunos moretones y cortadas, su experiencia en duelos era muy superior que la de los contrincantes que se topó, y aunque la sala estaba llena tanto de leones como serpientes, mostraba su nulo sentido de supervivencia avivando el problema con acusaciones fuera de lugar. Afortunadamente el miedo a un castigo más grande, por parte del director, hacía que los de la casa verde se tragaran sus opiniones. Especialmente Lucius, que apenas terminaba de botar la última babosa.

―Eso no importa ahora, joven Black. Por favor guardemos silencio para poder atender a todos con rapidez ―Pomona decidió ayudar en la enfermería junto a varios elfos domésticos. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban recibiendo las malas noticias que se gestaban desde ayer, siendo el problema reforzado por la lucha de hoy.

La reunión del profesorado duró mucho menos de lo que Albus deseaba pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. Habían descartado a casi la mitad del alumnado, que se encontraba por fuera o habían huido rápidamente del campo de batalla, uno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente sensato para avisar a los elfos quienes sabían donde se encontraban los Jefes de Casa. Albus se había asegurado de tener la mayor privacidad para explicar el asunto que se traía entre manos, por lo cual demoraron en asistir a la situación de emergencia. Le molestaba de sobremanera no poderse ausentar ni medio día de sus labores sin que hubiese un problema, pero Albus sabía que sus alumnos no se comportaban así porque sí.

Entre los interrogatorios a quienes participaron en la refriega, descubrió que el asunto de Nott era más profundo y que su acoso no era tan nuevo, tal y como lo habían temido. El chico ya había mostrado su lado oscuro y aunque nadie había querido declarar o decir algo personalmente, al parecer el suceso de ayer había desatado a la bestia dormida: los mayores de Gryffindor. Los chicos admitieron que simplemente no pudieron soportarlo y aceptaron toda la responsabilidad por dejarse llevar por sus emociones en el comedor, en vez de hablar con su Jefe de Casa.

Minerva se amínalo un poco por eso. Hablar abiertamente de acoso era tan difícil en esa época como en otras. La mayoría de gente se engañaba a sí misma diciéndose que son alucinaciones suyas y trataban de evitar pensar en ello, borrarlo de su mente y, si no había contacto físico directo, preferían ignorar el problema. Para los niños era incluso más difícil, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían qué sucedía y tendían a interpretarlo como algo diferente, a pesar que algo en ellos sentía que no era correcto.

Ninguno de sus prefectos dijo nada en concreto, habían escuchado un rumor por aquí o por allá, una mirada perdida que era un poco más intensa de lo normal, un toque ligero en los enfrentamientos, encerronas a niños cada vez menores. Nott había, lentamente, empezado a acechar en las tres casas, pero nada notorio; cualquiera, incluso el más anti-Slytherin, lo catalogaría como bravuconería y despotismo pero no como pruebas de algo pervertido, de algo como lo que al parecer era, de algo que negaban con la ilusión de que el daño no fuera hecho. Pero la realidad es una, y cuando todas las fichas cayeron por su propio peso la represa no pudo soportar más, entre las cuatro casa fluía la información con suficiente frecuencia para hacerse un panorama de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La inocente explicación de James fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

― ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos hacer Albus? ¿Seguiremos con tu plan?

―Seguiremos Minerva ―el hombre alzó la mano para calmarla. Ambos docentes se encontraban en su despacho, esperaban a Horace y a los Nott para comunicarles la decisión final de la planta de docentes―. Hacer algo más sería exponer, no sólo a Remus y Peter, si no a muchos otros. En esta situación, Egerton se agarrará del diagnóstico con todo y hará un gran espectáculo para que su nombre salga limpio.

―Pero... ¿no puedo entender por qué crees que esa persona ayudó a los niños? Parece todo lo contrario.

―Puede verse así, pero ha sido una jugada inteligente. Si todo hubiese sido descubierto antes, incluso con Nott… ―Dumbledore cerró los ojos―. Incluso con pruebas, dada la situación actual sería pólvora debajo de una mecha. Yo sé que lo entiendes a la perfección Minerva, sabes que los Sangre Pura sólo necesitan una excusa para hacer público el frente que han elegido. Ya no podemos detener "eso" por más tiempo, ya no podemos controlarlo siquiera, estamos entrando a la parte más siniestra de la guerra, cualquier suceso será la chispa que necesita para encender el país con una confrontación de ideologías.

Minerva suspiró molesta, la situación en Inglaterra se agravaba cada día más. Desde hace ya más de 10 años que cosas tenebrosas sucedían esporádicamente pero en los últimos años la violencia y crudeza empezaba a cruzar todas las líneas. El miedo, el odio, la rabia que había estallado hoy, en el comedor de Hogwarts, era la prueba de ello.

―Esto ha llegado muy lejos, director. Sin la intervención de los niños, quizás sin la aparición de Severus, Nott hubiese seguido creciendo como un depredador entre estos muros, con cientos de niños a su disposición ¿Habría cruzado la línea en un lugar más apartado? ¿Qué habría pasado al graduarse? Cada vez más las querellas no son con pequeños hechizos de bromas, el señor Crabbe le rompió una pierna a la señorita Smith en tres partes, Grissom recibió severos daños en la espalda tratando de proteger a unos de primero, el mismo Severus está de nuevo en la enfermería de cuenta del señor Malfoy ¿Qué destino le espera a todos esos jóvenes cuyos padres se ven atraídos por esa ilusión de poder, si desde el seno de Hogwarts no podemos hacer nada para pararlos?

Dumbledore entendía el punto de su colega. Tom estaba jugando bien sus cartas. Había intentado volver a Hogwarts para tener este tipo de control sobre los adolescentes quienes por un lado tenía la presión de sus padres, no sólo Sangre Puras, sino también los miedos y deseos de una vida estable en una sociedad aparentemente cambiante. Con su discurso de la supremacía esperaba ganar adeptos para luego mostrar su cara más violenta, pero quería hacerlo desde el punto de la víctima, del revolucionario, del luchador.

Infectaba todo con su virulento resentimiento, incluso las familias más tranquilas y de mente abierta, ahora mostraban miedo a relacionarse con los muggles o nacidos muggles. Para éstos últimos se les hacía más difícil vivir, eso sin contar que aquellos que entraban a Hogwarts eran amilanados por agentes del ministerio que no dudaban en mostrar su incomodidad por su procedencia no mágica. La sociedad mágica inglesa empezaba a caer en ese juego de poder.

―Evitaremos enfrentar a los Nott, dado al diagnóstico que tienen y le haremos creer que pensamos que ellos han orquestado tal plan ―el mago más alto se levantó y empezó a pasearse por su despacho―. Los acusaremos sin hacerlo, también de lo que ha sucedido hoy, seremos dramáticos pero haciéndoles sentir que han ganado una batalla pero no la guerra. Egerton se valdrá de ello para subir de posición y aprovechar la enfermedad de su sobrino, hará ver a los suyos que tan sólo es un teatro para ocultar la verdad, o lo que cree que es verdad.

― ¿Lo acusaremos de comportamiento indecoroso?

―Lo acusaremos de usar sus recursos a favor suyo, pero sin extralimitarnos. Dimitri se molestará conmigo pero… no me importa. De cara al público, dejaremos que la tragedia tome su papel, Egerton hará esa parte por sí solo. Evidentemente nuestros alumnos no creerán la historia y debemos estar preparados para más confrontaciones como ésta, pero algunos no sólo no creerán, sino que verán detrás de todo ese teatro y es posible que se sospeche de mí, me encargaré de tomar responsabilidad cuando eso suceda. Eso nos dará un margen de acción.

―Cómo si fuera un juego de ajedrez ―se lamentó la transformista―. ¿Vas a declararle la guerra a los Sangre Pura? ―Albus sonrió.

―Adelantaré todos mis planes. No podemos ocultarle lo que pasó a los padres de Remus, Peter y Severus, por supuesto recomendaremos mantener la calma y entender la situación desafortunada de Logan Nott, pero…

―Usarás el hecho como propaganda ―dijo con los dientes apretados y levantándose completamente molesta―. Para aquellos que todavía no aceptan la realidad, usarás el diagnóstico como prueba que los Sangre Pura se aprovechan de su status para delinquir impunemente, mientras que aquellos, quienes no te creen capaz de enfrentar la situación, les harás creer que orquestaste todo desde las sombras. Por un lado o por el otro, piensas ganar gente a tu favor.

―Te repugna que haga algo como eso ―no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Dumbledore y Minerva se conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que pensaba el otro tan sólo por su postura corporal.

―Lo hace, y mucho Albus ―le contestó la Gryffindor sinceramente―. Pero sé que a ti te repugna más aunque lo niegues ¿hasta dónde vamos a tener que llegar para parar a ese hombre? ¿Hasta rebajarnos a su nivel?

―No seas tan dura Minerva ―el mago más viejo trató de tranquilizarla―. ¿No vale la pena mientras podamos ganar esta guerra? En fin, los Nott deben estar por llegar con Horace ¿seguirás mis instrucciones o realmente tienes alguna idea de último momento?

La animaga suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía una mejor idea para afrontar el problema. Como siempre Dumbledore era lógico y práctico, dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos, usando cada evento como una oportunidad, cada persona como una pieza. Y para su mala suerte, funcionaba. Porque Dumbledore era el líder que necesitaban, era el único capaz de endurecer su corazón lo suficiente para enfrentar a la persona que amenazaba con hundir a Inglaterra en una era de terror.

―Lo haremos a tú manera.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Inglaterra. Viernes, 29 de octubre de 1993. **

― ¡Señor Nott! ¿Cómo está su sobrino? ―se escuchaba, entre la muchedumbre, la voz de una mujer.

― ¿Qué han arreglado con las familias afectadas? ―otra dijo.

― ¿Es cierto que varios implicados piensan que todo esto es encubrimiento? ―uno más osado se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan guardar silencio? ¡La gente merece saber la verdad!

La reunión con los Nott se extendió por dos horas y las varitas habrían salido a flote si no fuera porque Albus se encontraba de mal humor. La acusación formal de la institución se resumía en que Logan había cometido atropellos contra varios estudiantes y había tenido un comportamiento indecoroso, dado a su diagnóstico era evidente que todo se trataba de un síntoma de su enfermedad recién descubierta.

Por supuesto tanto Slughorn y McGonagall jugaron sus papeles, tal y como Dumbledore se los había pedido, uno acusando y dudando del diagnóstico y el otro tratando de resolver el asunto por las buenas. Dumbledore hizo de juez parcial pero su mirada era calculadora y Egerton supuso que el viejo mago creía que él había encubierto a su sobrino.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Fue chocante saber que había pruebas de señales de acoso al estudiantado más joven de Hogwarts por parte de su sobrino, pero el diagnóstico era real, Egerton había hablado con varios contactos, hecho pruebas en otros establecimientos médicos y la respuesta había sido la misma. Su casta estaba maldita. Pero, tal y como predijo Dumbledore, el teatro hizo a Egerton tomar la cuerda más corta y hacer un espectáculo con el cual se especulara que realmente Logan Nott no tenía ninguna enfermedad, sino que buscaban encubrir sus fechorías.

―En estos momentos mi familia y yo estamos pasando por una situación que no le deseo a nadie ―la rueda de prensa había sido sobria, pero con los más renombrados periodistas de Inglaterra y Europa. Egerton decidió encargarse de todo. Mandó a su cuñada a la clínica so pretexto que había sufrido un grave shock por la noticia, y su hermano estaba con ella y su hijo, cual padre destrozado―. Sé que mi sobrino ha tenido un comportamiento errático que deja mucho que decir sobre nuestra casa, pero…―pausa dramática―… todo es producto de una enfermedad infame. Una enfermedad que, según estudios de importantes y destacados Sanadores, tiene relación con la influencia del mundo muggle sobre nuestra comunidad, sobre nuestra forma de vivir ―una ola de excitación recorrió la sala―. Mi sobrino ha sido privado de una juventud normal por esta enfermedad, y a pesar de ello ha demostrado entereza para evitar una desgracia mayor y lo ha hecho solo ―flash y murmullos―. Sí señores, solo. Al ser un Sangre Pura y Slytherin sus profesores había notado su comportamiento sin siquiera pensar que pudiera haber algo detrás de ello, ni siquiera nos avisaron sobre estas circunstancias ni hicieron nada para evitarlas, acusándolo infamemente, señalándolo con el dedo por no compartir sus mismas creencias ―silencio atronador, desenfreno en los periodistas―. ¿Esto es lo que queremos para el futuro de nuestros hijos? ¿Es Hogwarts de verdad un lugar seguro? No sólo mi sobrino ha resultado afectado por ese prejuicio, el hijo de una respetada bruja de nuestro círculo se ha visto involucrado en la manipulación de quienes no entienden de dolor sino de apariencias, personas que querían aprovecharse de los eventos negativos relacionados con síntomas de la enfermedad. Afortunadamente ella ha sido muy compresiva y nuestras familias han unido lazos para enfrentar esta terrible y dolorosa situación ―nadie sabía quién era realmente y por protección a los menores, ningún nombre era soltado―. Pero, ambos, mi sobrino y este pequeño son fuertes, de casta, superaran esta dura prueba. Sin embargo, si los docentes hubieran hecho su trabajo nada de esto hubiese pasado ―la voz de Egerton, acostumbrado a hablar en los estrados, sonaba imperiosa y afectada―, ni siquiera sabían, ni sabrían, nada de lo ocurrido puesto que los estudiantes no confían en ellos ¿Qué ha pasado con la gloria de Hogwarts? ¿Qué está haciendo Albus Dumbledore? ¿Mirando hacia otro lado como hizo en antaño? ¿Tratando de proteger su nombre? ¿Acusando a inocentes y no dando la cara? ¿Pretendiendo enlodar a grandes eminencias, como el Sanador Miklaszewski, sólo porque no besan el piso por donde anda? ¿Qué sucede señores….?

El discurso seguía y seguía, y la prensa había hecho su agosto (aunque era octubre) con ello, el Profeta ya iba por edición especial numero 15. Los nombres de los afectados fueron protegidos por evidentes razones, la casa de Aurores intervino superficialmente y sólo para evitar que la sangre corriera, ya que, como Dumbledore había prometido, los padres de los tres implicados principales fueron convocados, y todos ellos tuvieron reacciones totalmente diferentes.

**STAR FLASH BACK**

Los padres de Remus, Peter y Severus fueron llamados con urgencia, ellos tres eran los únicos que habían hablado a nombre propio y aceptado haber sido atacados por Nott. Una vez Egerton había aceptado el trato que Dumbledore le propuso, que consistía en llegar a un acuerdo con los afectados sin pasar por el escándalo judicial, el hombre debía aceptar que su sobrino había actuado bajo los efectos de una enfermedad peligrosa y que, aunque no era consciente de sus actos, debían dar la cara a los familiares de las víctimas. La primera en ser llamada, por orden de Dumbledore, fue Delia Pettigrew, la madre de Peter, quien como ama de casa, se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con el chico y fue atendida en el mismo despacho del director, con los Nott lo suficientemente cerca.

Delia Pettigrew era una mujer regordeta como su hijo, con un gusto dudoso para la moda y con un carácter muy parecido al Peter que Severus había conocido en su vida anterior. Era baja, un poco ufana, nerviosa y un tanto desprendida de su hijo pero aun así se mostró completamente sorprendida por las acusaciones, más del hecho de que Peter hubiese sido la víctima principal del acoso de un Sangre Pura. Por supuesto tuvo miedo, ya que Peter había sido quien más había sufrido a manos de Logan Nott, miembro de una de las familias más emblemáticas de los Sangre Pura y sobrino de Egerton Nott, un tipo al que no quería contrariar para nada.

El director le dejó visitar a su hijo ese mismo sábado e incluso le ofreció la oportunidad de llevárselo por una semana, pero la mujer, aterrada por la situación, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a ver que opinaban sus hermanos y cuñados sobre ello, pues su marido se encontraba de viaje. La visita fue corta y compleja, Peter había sido llevado al despacho del director, la mujer le preguntó si estaba bien y que era realmente lo que había pasado. A pesar de la vergüenza, el niño no le mintió a su madre y casi de inmediato la mujer había partido para lograr una solución rápida al problema entre ellos y la curul de abogados de los Nott.

Por supuesto Dumbledore consiguió calmarla antes, al contarle que Logan sufría de Reflexia Tóxica lo que explicaba su aterradora conducta, pero aclarando que ella era libre de interponer una demanda dado el caso. Por supuesto ella no lo hizo. La reunión con los Nott en los días siguientes fue más protocolo que otra cosa, la mujer y su familia no tenían intenciones de ir lejos en el plano legal y sólo querían una indemnización que fue concedida con una fuerte suma sin que la pidieran, así como el ofrecimiento de llevar a Peter a los mejores Sicomagos (sicólogos mágicos) y Sanadores para cualquier problema que representara por el trauma vivido. La mujer hasta agradeció el ofrecimiento. Egerton tenía una ventaja allí y la explotó lo más que pudo aprovechando el carácter lambón de la familia Pettigrew.

Por otro lado Lyall y Hope Lupin, llamados por Minerva en su sala personal, reaccionaron de forma más esperada, sobretodo la hija de muggles. Lyall era un adulto, algo apuesto, un poco tímido pero vestido sobriamente que tenía un aire al Lupin adulto de la vida pasada de Severus pero de apariencia más sana, por otro lado Hope era una mujer bellísima, cabello castaño, de ojos claros que Remus había heredado, vestida un poco más alegre que su marido. Ambos no podían creer que todas esas cosas estuvieran sucediendo justo a su hijo, cuyo sueño siempre había sido entrar a Hogwarts y hacer amigos de su edad. Aunque la animaga les contó que el afectado directamente había sido Peter, los padres no dejaron de vociferar enojadamente por tal circunstancia. De todas formas, el saber que el chico implicado tenía Reflexia Tóxica calmó un poco los ánimos, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse a gusto con que un Sangre Pura hubiese tenido un "comportamiento indecoroso" con uno de los amigos de su hijo, estando él presente.

Minerva les dejó ver a su retoño en su oficina, quien volvía a ser niño en los brazos amorosos de sus padres, los cuales le preguntaron una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Para Remus fue una grata sorpresa pero lo fue más al ver que su padre trataba de hacerle entender que el chico quien había cometido tal acto, realmente tenía una enfermedad muy compleja que le hacía actuar de esa manera. Remus no se creía el cuento y sabía que sus padres tampoco, pero preferían no llamar la atención sobre él, quien lamentablemente tenía un funesto secreto que esconder. Lo único que querían era al chico lejos de su hijo y cualquier otro niño, dado a que la familia Nott planeaba retirarlo a una instalación médica, no necesitaban más, ni siquiera su dinero. Los Lupin demoraron un buen tiempo con el niño, aprovechando para actualizarse y saber de primera mano las impresiones del pequeño con respecto a Hogwarts, ignorando a los Nott por completo.

Los Snape fueron los últimos en ser llamados y el mismo Horace los enfrentó, en un lugar lejos de su oficina pero seguro para el resto del mundo, la propia casa de los Snape. La sorpresa de Eileen no podía ser mayor al saber que su antiguo mentor se había movilizado desde Hogwarts con urgencia para comunicarles cierto problema, y a pesar de su deseo de obligarle a hablar inmediatamente, decidió informar a Tobías y pedirle que regresara a la casa rápidamente. Tobías tardó un poco, mientras dejaba todo en orden en la oficina y Horace tranquilizó a la madre, diciéndole que su hijo estaba bien pero que prefería hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo. La pelinegra supuso, por la forma que babeaba su viejo docente sobre las habilidades extraordinarias de Severus en pociones, que el asunto era alguna petición personal disfrazada de algo oficial, siendo que Slughorn siempre fue fanático de rodearse de grandes magos.

El muggle llegó, algo atareado, para ser recibido por la mirada evaluativa de un hombre tan viejo que le sorprendía el fuerte apretón que le dio. Ya que había sido un docente de su esposa, ahora docente de su hijo, puso su cara más amable y diplomática con tal de agradarle a pesar de su falta de magia. Con algunos prejuicios, Slughorn era más laxo en ese asunto de la pureza mágica y al final congenió con el padre, quien evidentemente no era un muerto de hambre, sino un empresario de éxito que si hubiese sido un mago, estaría en las primeras páginas de las revistas económicas mágicas. Ya que al jefe de la casa Slytherin le gustaba la grandeza, no le pareció tan malo hablar con el señor Snape.

―Y bueno ¿qué es lo que le trae por aquí, profesor Slughorn?―dijo Eileen, cansada de tanto preámbulo. Ya habían abierto un fino champan y unos bocadillos exquisitos habían sido devorados. Slughorn se tensó un poco.

―Verás Eileen, Dumbledore te debió informar que Severus ha tenido pequeñas rencillas con algunos compañeros de su casa, nada demasiado grave, pero que terminó en todo esto del duelo. Que por cierto ―comentó al ver que la cara de Eileen se oscurecía―, fue simplemente magnifico, incluso Flitwick estaba asombrado ―la muchacha asintió esperando que prosiguiera con el relato―. Bueno, ayer, justo cuando se desarrollaba el duelo, dos estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor, amigos de Severus, fueron atacados, en una situación confusa, por un estudiante de mi casa, el cual según lo que nos cuentan los niños, tuvo… un comportamiento indecoroso.

A Eileen no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Se había equivocado al suponer que el viejo profesor no venía a hablarle de Hogwarts y ahora resultaba que una situación compleja se daba entre las casas.

― ¿Comportamiento indecoroso? ―repitió Tobías, gustándole menos la historia. El viejo mago carraspeó un poco.

―El chico tuvo una querella con tu hijo y dos de sus compañeros más cercanos, ya sabes que Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre están teniendo confrontaciones ―trato de minimizar el pocionista―. Pero, al parecer… éste comportamiento indecoroso ya se venía presentado con anterioridad, incluso en esa querella ―el hombre pudo ver como los padres cambiaban de semblante―, lo cual produjo las discusiones internas de tu hijo con otros compañeros de Gryffindor.

―No le entiendo profesor ―dijo Eileen cansada de tantas vueltas―. ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? Ambos somos Slytherin, este preámbulo no es necesario.

―El chico del que te hablo es Logan Nott, el sobrino de Egerton Nott ―Eileen abrió los ojos―. Tiene Reflexia Tóxica, según Sanadores de San Mungo y ha venido ―hizo una pausa evaluativa―… acosando estudiantes como parte de su... trastorno.

No hay forma de describir lo que Eileen sintió en ese momento, mucho menos Tobías. ¿Un chico estaba acosando a su hijo?

― ¿LOGAN NOTT? ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENE? ¿NO DEBE SER DE PRIMER AÑO CIERTO? ¿ESTÁ EN ÚLTIMO AÑO? ¿Y A QUÉ EXACTAMENTE TE REFIERES CON ACOSANDO ESTUDIANTES? ―La mujer ser paró inmediatamente, mostrando toda su orgullosa sangre agolpada en la cara de la rabia.

Slughorn la dejó explotar. Tobías intentó tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él mismo antes que tomara su escopeta y fuera a matar a cualquiera hijo de puta que hubiese osado de poner un sólo dedo sobre su puro y virginal hijo. Ambos padres volvieron a sentarse para escuchar el resto de la noticia.

―Si preguntas por tu hijo, según lo que nos contó, Nott los acorraló, a él y dos compañeros, con otros estudiantes de Slytherin. Hubo entre ellos un intercambio de hechizos que hicieron mucho ruido, los otros Slytherin huyeron y cuando Logan quedó solo con ellos los desnudó. Pero Severus sintió que su mirada era muy intensa, usó su magia para protegerse. Todo quedó allí y eso pasó hace ya más de un mes ―Eileen quedó en una sola pieza.

― ¡MÁS DE UN MES! ―gritó ahora Tobías estupefacto.

―Severus y sus compañeros decidieron guardar el secreto. Varios chicos más, antes que ellos, optaron por lo mismo a pesar de sentir que las acciones del joven Nott no eran normales. Es algo difícil de decir para mí, pero… Logan estaba fuera de sí por, al parecer… problemas sexuales, acorraló a dos niños de Gryffindor en medio del duelo y… ―el hombre se detuvo―… hubo algo de roce con uno de ellos.

― ¿Roce? ―dijo Eileen con voz estrangulada. Ambos padres no podían asimilar toda aquella información.

―Hemos hablado con el chico y el otro muchacho presente. Tú hijo y sus otros compañeros confirmaron su historia. La gente no ve lo quiere ver Eileen, Logan se ha comportado erráticamente estos dos últimos años pero ninguno de nosotros nos hubiésemos imaginado que podría llegar tan lejos. Me apena decir que ni siquiera yo, como Jefe de casa, podría imaginarme que estaba mostrando esos síntomas… ―el hombre se detuvo―… es en parte mi culpa, en parte culpa de todos por… no ser capaces de…―Horace decidió no seguir.

― ¿Reflexia Tóxica? ¿Un Nott? ¿Y cuando fue que descubrieron eso? ¿Después que lo encontraran con las manos en la masa? ―acusó inmediatamente la Slytherin, negándose a creer en tal casualidad. Eileen no podía creer la desfachatez de Egerton Nott, a quien conocía como cabecilla de la familia Nott. Increíble lo que podía hacer ese viejo avaro para proteger al pervertido de su sobrino.

―Logan tuvo una crisis hoy en la mañana, no podíamos contralarlos entre todos. Albus mismo se encargó del asunto, lo llevó a San Mungo, escogió a Miklaszewski para que se encargara de caso, sabes que es un Sanador implacable. El diagnóstico es plausible, Eileen por favor, sé que como madre te sientes dolida porque tu hijo se haya visto envuelto en todo esto pero piensa en esos otros muchachos, el escándalo, el dolor, el drama…

Tobías, quien no conocía nada de esa enfermedad, supuso que era algún tipo de trastorno mental o algo similar, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir que el culpable merecía más de lo que se hombre proponía ¿había venido a abogar por su alumno? Incluso en el mundo muggle los enfermos mentales tenían que cumplir condenas.

―Me disculpará profesor Slughorn, podré ser un muggle y no saber qué tipo de enfermedad es la Reflexia Toxica, pero todo lo que dice suena como si ese muchacho, o su familia, no fueran a responder por sus actos.

―Efectivamente señor Snape, es usted ignorante de ciertos detalles…―quiso decir el pocionista, sintiendo que al ser un muggle, el padre se veía más tentado a acusar y volverse un problema. Pero Tobías no lo tomo bien.

― ¿Tiene hijos señor Slughorn? ―dijo con esa voz gruesa que le salía cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado―. Severus es nuestro tesoro, mi esposa y yo tuvimos largas discusiones sobre mandarlo a Hogwarts, al mundo mágico, por el peligro que representaba, y fui yo quien más insistió que ese era el lugar en donde debía estar, porque quiero absolutamente lo mejor para él ―Slughorn supo que su anterior respuesta no había sido adecuada pero ya era tarde―. No puede usted venir a mi casa y decirme que un pervertido, enfermo o no, ha puesto sus ojos sobre mi hijo, hace más de un mes, tocado a uno de sus compañeros, hace un día, y esperar que me sienta mal por el atacante.

―Señor Snape no es…

― ¡NO! –gritó exasperado y levantándose―. Me importa muy poco la condición de ese muchacho o sus excusas baratas, mi única preocupación es mi familia.

―Eso lo entiendo pero…

― ¿Lo entiende? Pues me parece que no ―contestó Tobías viéndose mucho más amenazador que antes― Me parece que no entiende nada de lo que digo, pero le aseguro que yo se lo haré entender.

― ¡TOBÍAS! ―le detuvo Eileen con energía, tomándolo de un brazo. Cuando la ira dominaba a su esposo, no era capaz de pensar con claridad― Lo siento profesor, puede esperar unos minutos aquí, mientras charlamos en privado― a penas el viejo mago asintió, todavía impactado por la vigorosidad del hombre, la pareja desapareció en un crack.

Slughorn no era un hombre valiente, ni le gustaba la violencia, como a muchos de sus colegas, por lo cual no sería raro que se sintiera impactado por la poderosa presencia de Tobías. Pero… ¡había que ver cuando carácter tenía ese hombre! Durante la velada le pareció una mansa paloma, sujeto a su esposa y de personalidad muy servicial, al mejor estilo de un Hufflepuff, nada difícil de controlar…. Bueno al parecer también tenía las garras de los tejones, quienes se transformaban cuando alguien tocaba lo que amaban.

― ¡Mendigo Albus! Una madre con vena asesina y un padre con ira virulenta, apuesto a que lo sabía. No, no señor. Yo no voy a dar la cara por él ―Y el pocionista, decidió que lo más sabio era llamar al director por si acaso.

Mientras Slughorn se comunicaba con Dumbledore, arriba, en la habitación de los Snape, se vivía un ambiente muy tenso. Eileen sabía que el peor defecto de Tobías era su carácter explosivo, sabía que cuando se dejaba llevar por la ira podía ser muy impulsivo pero sobre todo agresivo, ella había sufrido por ello en aquella época en donde ninguno de los dos sabía para donde iba su relación. Sin embargo no era conveniente en estos momentos dejarse avasallar por los sentimientos, ni tampoco quería que Tobías golpeara a su antiguo docente, luego de que se le pasara la rabia sabía que él lo lamentaría.

Controlar su carácter era algo que Tobías había logrado a medias, pero que sin duda cambio mucho de su destino. Dado a su infancia abusiva, Tobías tendía a estallar como una forma de huir de los problemas, peleaba, gritaba, vociferaba pero nunca hallaba soluciones a nada y ese no era la mejor forma de afrontar la vida. Con tesón, logró aplacar su ira con algunos ejercicios de meditación que había aprendido en varios cursos de control de la misma, a los que asistía de vez en cuando. Eileen a su lado le hablaba con esa voz dulce pero firme diciéndole que inspirara y expirara.

― ¿Mejor? –le preguntó la mujer.

―No ―respondió con rotundidad.

Si había algo a lo que Tobías tenía miedo era a repetir los errores de su padre. Sabía que en otras circunstancias, y si no hubiesen pasado ciertos eventos, podría haber sido así y Severus hubiese crecido en un hogar si amor en donde la violencia tanto física como emocional fuera pan de cada día. Por eso se esforzaba tanto por liberarse de esos demonios del pasado con tal de darle a su familia el mejor padre y esposo posible. Tobías no le había mentido al pocionista, Severus era su tesoro, la idea de que algo o alguien llegará a empañar su infancia era demasiado para soportar.

―Severus no es un niño débil, mi amor ―comenzó la mujer con voz firme―. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, lo enfrentaremos como una familia, como siempre.

―Sí, lo haremos ―después de la ira siempre le quedaba la tristeza, la culpa y los malos recuerdos, Eileen lo sabía mejor que nadie.

―Severus nos tiene a los dos. Siempre estaremos para él, por eso tenemos que ser fuertes y soportar cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó el muggle, recordando que la víctima aquí no era él, que su hijo todavía lo necesitaba.

―Y si alguien le ha hecho algo, nos mostraremos calmados y receptivos, nos aseguraremos que Severus esté bien, haremos un inventario de daños y le daremos al culpable el mismo trato multiplicado por 10 ―Tobías no pudo evitar sonreír entonces.

―Lo sé ―dijo, dejando todo salir para ser remplazado por un fiero instinto protector―. Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

―Sí, lo hiciste. Pero nada está perdido ―aseguró la mujer―. Dumbledore mandó al profesor Slughorn hasta acá porque sabía que nuestra reacción sería matar y preguntar después. Y eso que al parecer el tipo no tocó a Severus ―dijo la mujer con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente―. Pero, si te soy franca, dudo que Dumbledore se quede tan tranquilo si un estudiante ha herido a otro compañero de tal manera ―El muggle parpadeó confundido.

― ¿No lo haría? Suena como si no quisiera que exigiéramos a la familia del tal Nott por sus acciones. O por lo menos eso me ha dado a entender tu viejo profesor.

―Sí, lo sé, Slughorn es un poco lambón y cobarde pero… ―Eileen se mordió los labios insegura―. La Reflexia Tóxica es una enfermedad rara, extraña y muy conveniente, casi para creer que los Nott tratan de encubrir a su sobrino tras un diagnóstico falso, pero… no lo creo ―Tobías se mostró dudoso.

―Es una enfermedad que explicaría y exoneraría a el chico Nott ―apuntó a la cadena de hechos―. Cuya familia, supongo son Sangre Puras y se volverían peligrosos si se hace una acusación formal contra ellos.

―Exacto ―agregó la pocionista, contenta de que su marido pudiera ver los hilos―. Egerton Nott podría ser muy peligroso, especialmente para el otro chico involucrado. Lo destruiría, moral y sicológicamente con tal de salirse con la suya. Además es una mago de leyes, enfrentarlo en el estrado sería complicado, más si le agregamos todo lo que está pasando actualmente en el Mundo Mágico.

―Pero con un diagnóstico así, llevaría las de perder en un juicio ¿es una enfermedad que le marque? ¿Algo que ofenda su casta? ―la mujer asintió sonriendo―. Eso es otra cosa, si hubiesen comenzando por allí, no me hubiese enojado tanto.

Eileen sólo rió quedamente. No podía asegurarlo, pero su intuición le decía que Logan Nott se había visto maniatado por un agente externo y que Egerton no ensuciaría su apellido de esa manera cuando había otras formas de solucionar el problema. No, aquella treta había sido ejecutada para neutralizar a los Nott y dejarlos en bandeja de plata a sus enemigos.

―Aun así Eileen, no me gusta todo lo que ha pasado ―siguió Tobías―. Primero lo de la elección, luego lo de la varita, más tarde lo del duelo y ahora esto… ¿Quién fue el que dijo que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del Mundo Mágico?

Eileen rodó los ojos. Bien cierto era que Tobías había insistido mucho en dejar ir a Severus a Hogwarts, para dos horas después de ver partir el Expresso tener la tentación de ir a buscar a su hijo y cubrirlo en su grandes alas de mamá gallina. Había sido muy difícil para los esposos Snape poder soportar la partida de su retoño, el cual era el centro de su vida, la primera noche la pasaron en ascuas resistiendo mutuamente el deseo de regresar el tiempo y no dejarlo ir nunca, todo para recibir una carta explicando que Severus había tenido un comienzo accidentado en el Colegio de Magia.

Saber que su hijo había quedado en Gryffindor había impactado a Eileen tanto como si la hubiesen golpeado con un bate, preguntándose si el sombrero no se había equivocado o si alguien le estaba haciendo una broma. Pero rápidamente se preocupo al saber que la elección había durado 7 minutos y estaba registrada como la elección más larga en la historia del ancestral Colegio.

_**Allí iba la discreción y el bajo perfil de su hijo.**_

Pero luego de digerir la información y de una larga charla de sus amigos sobre dejar al pájaro abandonar el nido, empezaron a crear una vida sin que su hijo lo fuera todo. Cenas por allí, escapadas por allá, la pareja reavivaba su amor como dos adolescentes. Hasta que la segunda carta llegó con otro tema preocupante. No fue tan sorprende saber que la varita milenaria sería un problema para Severus, y a pesar de desear comprarle una varita normal, las recomendaciones del mismo Dumbledore parecía estar acordes. Unas clases privadas y Severus, quien ya se perfilaba como uno de los mejores estudiantes de ese año, dominaría la varita en un tres por tres.

Y luego le siguió el asunto de sus rencillas con Sirius Black, quien ¡oh sorpresa! También había quedado en Gryffindor, por lo cual Severus le había retado a un duelo mágico. Esta vez se inquietaron bastante, pero el mismísimo Director les escribió una carta, llena de mucha prosa y labia, donde minimizaba el asunto a una querella entre dos niños que eran como el agua y el aceite. La cosa no pasó a mayores y esperaban las cartas semanales de su hijo, que mandaba lo domingos generalmente, contándole alegremente como había barrido el piso con el mocoso de Walburga Black.

Y en vez de eso…

―Tienes razón, pero no volvamos a lo mismo ―Eileen presintió que su marido haría un berrinche de nuevo―, Tobías, Severus no nos lo perdonará nunca, aunque trate de disimularlo, se nota que está muy feliz de estar en Hogwarts. Mira, lo que debemos hacer es hablar con Dumbledore, le pediremos que nos lo deje ver y comprobar que está bien, exigiremos que ese tal Nott no se le vuelva acercar, amenazaremos a los Nott sénior y luego amenazaremos a Dumbledore. Es simple ―Tobías no pudo con esa lógica aplastante.

Para cuando los dos esposos bajaron se encontraron una escena de lo más particular, un cuidadoso Slughorn evitando por todos los medios que Albus Dumbledore incendiara su casa, con el loco brillo que tenían sus ojos al ver el lugar como si fuera un niño en una dulcería.

― ¡Oh Eileen, querida! Que maravilloso gusto, sobre todo los cuadros. Aunque yo elegiría un color más alegre para las paredes.

Ambos esposos parpadearon. En la sala de su casa se encontraba un alto hombre, barba larga, cabello blanco y la más horrenda túnica color amarillo verdoso que jamás hayan visto nunca. A Dumbledore, en aquella época, no sólo le gustaba ponerse túnicas de colores estrafalarios, sino que éstas cambiaban de color según las horas del día.

―No tengo ni la menor duda de eso, profesor Dumbledore ―Tobías miró a su esposa ¿Ese era Albus Dumbledore?

― ¡Oh! Perdón por mis modales mi querido muchacho. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a sus servicios ―Tobías sonrió tensamente ¿le había leído la mente? El anciano le sonrió.

―Director ―reprendió Eileen en un tono que a Albus se le antojó sospechosamente parecido al de Minerva cuando lo regañaba―, mi marido y yo hemos recibido noticias alarmantes de Hogwarts y nuestro hijo. Eso nos ha inquietado bastante y nos gustaría verlo en estos mismos instantes.

―Por supuesto, me parece algo completamente aceptable ―Slughorn le mandó una mirada de horror a su superior, ¿acaso había olvidado lo que había pasado hoy? La mirada no pasó desapercibida por los atentos ojos de la pelinegra―. Pero entenderás que al ser Tobías un muggle hay que hacer ciertos arreglos.

Si hubiese podido suspirar de alivio, Horace lo hubiese hecho, pero su consuelo no duró mucho.

―Eso no es ningún problema director, yo le he dado a mi marido cierta protección natural que le permitirá entrar a Hogwarts sin necesidad de quitar los hechizos de ocultación para muggles.

― ¿Protección Natural? ―exclamó Horace aun más aterrado.

―Lo sé ―contestó Dumbledore para la estupefacción del viejo pocionista―. Pero la entrada a Hogwarts está restringida por asuntos de seguridad. Sabes mejor que nadie que la red Flu no es la mejor forma de trasporte para seres no mágicos, además de que la casa no está conectada a ella, así que nuestra mejor, y única, opción sería un trasladador.

Y como si estuviera burlándose de ellos, el viejo mago sacó un calcetín horrible de color verde pistacho. Eileen sólo le miró molesta, ahora entendía porque Minerva tenía tantas arrugas.

― ¿Una media?

―Sí, señor Snape. He convertido esta bonita media en un objeto mágico que nos permitiría trasladarnos a Hogwarts, sólo tiene que tocarla y se activará a la cuenta de tres ―Albus realmente disfrutaba del peligro, pensó Horace, y el muggle también ya que decidió ir hacía la media sin importarle las consecuencias.

Eileen no se sintió segura de esa decisión pero conocía a Albus Dumbledore como todos sus antiguos alumnos lo conocía, era un mago al que no debías tratar de entender. Si había ofrecido el trasladador como medio de trasporte, seguramente sería seguro para Tobías o ella lo ahorcaría con su barba.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la mujer convocó sobre ellos ropa mágica para la ocasión, no pretendía ir a Hogwarts vestida como una muggle y dar pie a que alguien se burlara de Severus, así que escogió su más fina y entallada túnica, junto a algunas joyas no muy vistosas. Para Tobías, había convocado la más elegante de sus túnicas, la cual le daba un aire muy respetable y usaba con soltura, tanto como para que Slughorn se sintiera sorprendido de lo camaleónico que era el hombre.

Por su lado Albus no dijo nada, pero por su mirada lamentaba que los colores no fuera más vivos. No entendía porque la juventud insistía en usar esos colores tan opacos y pasteles, y toda esa moda refinada. Al final no dijo nada y reunió a todos alrededor de la horrorosa media, contando hasta tres.

Para todos los magos presentes la sensación de enganche y el revoltijo en el remolino a gran velocidad no era nueva, para Tobías fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Cuando por fin sintió que sus pies volvían al piso, su vista se nubló y cayó contra una pared aparecida de la nada, entre el mareo y el golpe escuchó la voz de su esposa y una botella fue puesta en su boca, tenía un sabor horrible pero de alguna manera había evitado que devolviera su almuerzo sobre la hermosa túnica color verde botella de Eileen.

―Horace ¿podrías avisarle a Minerva que los señores Snape están aquí? Creo que los señores Lupin disfrutarían de conversar con otros padres en su misma posición.

―No hay problema Dumbledore ―el Slytherin obedeció de inmediato, al darse cuenta que habían sido trasladados a la entrada de Hogwarts, lejos del despacho del director. Como eran sus temores, Dumbledore realmente los iba a dejar ver a Severus.

―Bueno, creo que lo mejor será llevar a Tobías a la enfermería, para que descanse unos instantes. Me parece que tu protección se ve opacada por las nuevas barreras mágicas que hemos aplicado el verano pasado. Menos mal que diseñé ese Traslador yo mismo ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eileen le miró enojada pero resignada. Si Dumbledore tenía la intención de demostrarle que su contacto con la Magia Natura no era suficiente para proteger a su marido muggle, vaya que lo había logrado.

_**Este hombre es irritante ¿no podía habérmelo dicho y ya?**_

―No… Eileen… Severus.

―El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón Tobías, te hice un chequeo general pero en la enfermería de Hogwarts te valoraran más acertadamente. Relájate Tobías, está a tan sólo unos minutos y la revisión no durará ni uno. En 20 minutos te sentirás mejor e iremos a ver a Severus.

El hombre obedeció a su esposa y se apoyó un poco en ella, los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería a paso lento, Tobías porque se sentía mareado, Eileen porque sentía nostalgia, Dumbledore porque retrasaba lo inevitable.

―Habló sobre unos tal Lupin señor ¿quiere eso decir que los otros atacados por Nott son Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin? ―preguntó de repente Eileen, para apartar el silencio y concentrarse en el ahora.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―respondió Dumbledore después de una pausa―. ¿Severus te ha hablado de ellos en sus cartas?

―Veo que no ha cambiado mucho profesor ―contestó con bastante impertinencia la Slytherin―. Severus me habló de todos los que conoció en estos días, pero yo reconozco su interés hacia a ellos, disfrazado en "La semana pasada estudié con Lupin y Pettigrew", son parte de su grupo de estudio, eso es un gran avance.

Dumbledore rió por la forma de hablar de Eileen, había pensado que Severus era más como su padre, pero ahora estaba seguro que había sacado su personalidad sarcástica de la pocionista. Ambos padres le cayeron muy bien la verdad, habían formado una hermosa familia y era seguro que Severus tenía muy buenos ejemplos que seguir. Las posibilidades de que ese niño se convirtiera en un gran mago de la luz se multiplicaban a cada rato.

―Sí, los jóvenes Lupin y Pettigrew se vieron, lamentablemente, involucrados en el asunto, siendo Peter el más afectado ―los ojos azules del mago brillaron sombríamente, confirmándole a Eileen que Dumbledore no estaba tranquilo con la situación. Los Gryffindor podían ser tan vengativos como los Slytherin―. Pero bueno, recodarás que su familia tiene lazos con los Avery y los Crabbe, su madre es Delia Stone, creo que la recuerdas bien.

Eileen suspiró para sí misma. Ella recordaba a los Pettigrew como una de las familias de lacayos de los más importantes de los Sagrados 28, como se llamaban aquellos que se consideraban la elite de los Sangre Pura. Su propia familia estaba dentro de este círculo, conocido como los 49 Protectores, las familias Sangre Pura más jóvenes y que todavía no tenían el abolengo para estar dentro de los 28 sagrados, muchas de ellas con corrientes extranjeras.

La verdad, detrás de ese directorio hecho en la década de los 50, había más política que ideología, las grandes familias Sangre Pura se apoyaban en unas más pequeñas y quienes estaban bajo su yugo, formado coaliciones de poder. Elevándose al status de "Sagrados", se creían dioses que podían impartir castigos y beneficios, haciendo a los "Protectores", mensajeros y defensores de su doctrina narcisista, siendo estos últimos un misterio que a veces ni las propias familias conocían; como era el caso de los Potter, incluidos en el segundo círculo, quienes tan sólo era una familia activa, políticamente hablando, y no daban apoyos preferenciales según status de sangre.

Pero familias como los Pettigrew eran muy serviciales con sus antiguos amos incluso en la actualidad, y la pequeña Stone, era de esas niñas, que como Eileen, soñaba con casarse con un Sangre Pura importante, tratado que en cada fiesta, o venta de esposas, alguno pusiera sus ojos en ellas. Eileen no podía, como madre, imaginar el horror de saber que su hijo había sido tocado de alguna manera por un chico mayor y no desear descuartizar al culpable, pero lamentablemente la sicología barata del poder y la sumisión debía estar tan arraigada en los Pettigrew que dudaba que Stone reaccionara negativamente siendo que los Nott estaban involucrados. Ellos tenían mucho que perder a mano de los Sangre Pura.

―Y asumo que tomó muy mal la noticia ―Dumbledore le sonrió con suavidad al muggle. Al igual que su hijo, Tobías parecía muy rudo por fuera pero por dentro era más suave que el pan.

―Fue impactante para ella Tobías, pero sus familiares ya le indicaran que es lo mejor para el pequeño Peter. Creo que en unos días se reunirán con la curul de abogados de Egerton y llegaran a un acuerdo monetario.

― ¿Y espera que nosotros o los Lupin hagamos lo mismo? ―respondió ácidamente la mujer.

―A los Lupin no les interesa el dinero. Remus es un niño maravilloso pero ha tenido una infancia difícil, su salud es una gran preocupación para ellos, tanto para tener reservas sobre su estadía en Hogwarts. Pero creo que no quieren otra cosa que su hijo esté feliz y seguro, por lo cual no le dan mucha importancia al plano legal, siempre y cuando Logan Nott no vuelva a estar cerca de su pequeño.

Bien, pensó Eileen. No recordaba el apellido, pero asumía que no sería fácil congeniar con ellos para exigir a Egerton medidas de seguridad a su sobrino y amenazarlo bajo cuerda por cualquier evento inesperado. Lo lamentaba por el pequeño Peter, a cuyos familiares les faltaban cojones, pero ellos no tenían la intención de dejarse amilanar por Nott y sus abogados.

―Bueno, a pesar que todavía no me siento a gusto con la noticia ―siguió conversando Tobías con calma, para evitar vomitar―, creo que mientras ese joven esté muy lejos de mi hijo, o cualquier otro niño, todo irá bien.

―Yo también pienso lo mismo ―aceptó el Gryffindor―. Sobre todo por lo que ha sucedido esta mañana.

― ¿Se refiere a la crisis que ha tenido y lo ha mandado a San Mungo? ―apuntó con malicia Eileen, esperando ver algún gesto en Dumbledore que aclara el misterio de la supuesta enfermedad de Nott.

―Sí, eso también ―dijo Dumbledore, doblando a la derecha, camino a la enfermería―. Pero a lo que me refiero ocurrió unas horas después. Los estudiantes mayores de Gryffindor se enteraron sobre el incidente del joven Nott con los niños de primero, lo cual hizo que sus alarmas sonaran y algunos temores que ya se venían dando sobre el comportamiento indecoroso de Logan, se hicieran reales.

― ¿En serio? ―respondió esta vez Tobías, Eileen se imaginó lo peor―. ¿Y qué pasó?

―Tuvieron un duelo en medio del comedor y lo destruyeron por completo. Más de la mitad del alumnado resultó gravemente herido.

La simpleza con que el hombre había soltado tal afirmación encendió las alarmas paternales en ambos Snape, quienes corrieron a la puerta de la enfermería sin pensarlo. Y allí en la cama más cercana, su pequeño hijo los veía sorprendido.

**END FLASH BLACK**

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Hogwarts, Despacho del Director. Viernes, 29 de octubre de 1993. **

Albus Dumbledore miraba sin ninguna afectación los múltiples artículos del Profeta, los cuales hablaban de suspensión y destitución a su cargo. El mago era muy consciente de su responsabilidad en los hechos, ya que como director era su deber estar alerta y vigilante de lo que sucedía en el interior del castillo y por supuesto estaba dispuesto a pagar la pena exigida por la comunidad o el ministerio.

Pero la verdad es que nadie se atrevería a retirarlo de su cargo a pesar de la presión de los Nott y otros que se les había unido en el trayecto. Mucha gente le defendía, asegurando que era precisamente por los hechos que debía permanecer en su cargo, ya que Dumbledore era un pilar en la protección de Inglaterra quien se dividía como podía para abarcar todas sus múltiples funciones. El director, tenía uno que otro cargo en estamentos internacionales y nacionales que no le quitaban mucho tiempo, pero de 5 años para acá no se movía ni un galeón sin su consejo y hasta autorización en toda la Isla. Era conocido por todos que el actual Ministro, Dugald McPhail, solía pasar mucho tiempo en el despacho del director para pedir su consejo y dirección, lo cual evidentemente había ayudado a retrasar lo que parecía inevitable.

Por eso, una gran parte no le reprochaba que sucesos como ese escaparan de su control, pero algunos sí se atrevían a sugerir que debía dejarle el cargo de Director a alguien más para que ocupara el cargo en el que todos le necesitaban. Incluso McPhail estaba de acuerdo que Dumbledore era el indicado para ser ministro de magia, una vez su periodo terminara. Pero Albus no tenía esas pretensiones, admitía su error de priorizar los eventos externos sobre los internos, pero seguía aferrado a Hogwarts y lo que representaba: La seguridad de un futuro para la comunidad mágica.

Seguridad que estuvo a punto de tambalearse una vez los Snape vieron a su hijo en la enfermería.

**START FLASH BACK**

Severus tenía un increíble sexto sentido para el peligro, una especie de alarma que se activaba cuando su vida corría peligro, cuando sus enemigos estaban muy cerca de describirlo o cuando su madre aparecía de repente.

Por eso, y a pesar de sentirse realmente muy mal, se levantó de improviso en la cama que ocupaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts sorprendiendo a su compañeros. A un lado volvía a estar Black, pero no mal herido sino sentado hablando con Potter, a quien debían dejar en observación por su golpe en la cabeza. Al otro lado estaba Pettigrew con las niñas, lo habían llamado al despacho del director y una vez su madre se fue decidió ir a ver a sus compañeros.

No es necesario explicar que Peter se encontraba secretamente devastado por la reacción, o más bien poca reacción, de su progenitora y que había intentado consolarse con sus compañeros, al regresar en mucho menor tiempo que Remus, quien todavía estaba con sus padres. Todo aquello era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, cosa que intentó eludir contando que era posible que Logan Nott no volviera. Por primera vez Sirius decidió dejar pasar el tema y no hacer preguntas incomodas que hicieran sentir más mierda a Pettigrew. Y no lo hacía por alguna razón en especial, simplemente no quería más drama del que se vivía con las niñas revoloteando alrededor de ellos.

La enfermería había tenido que ser expandida y organizada por sectores según la gravedad de las afecciones y dolencias de los pacientes. Todos ellos se encontraban en algo así como una sala de observación mientras Poppy atendía aquellos que todavía tenían heridas considerables. Hacia el fondo estaban varios Slytherin, incluyendo a Malfoy, retirado en la cama final con Narcisa Black de enfermera personal. Diagonal y frente de ellos estaban varios estudiantes, Longbottom y Gordon entre ellos.

Estaban algo apiñados, con visitas por todos lados, enfrascados en conversaciones sobre cómo, cuándo y por qué de los eventos de última hora, cuando Severus se sentó en su cama inesperadamente.

― ¿Qué pasa Snape? ¿Tienes ganas de cagar? ―preguntó Sirius como siempre directo, dada la palidez del chico pelinegro. Severus siguió mirando la puerta y ésta terminó abriéndose bruscamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, dos personas entraron de improviso al lugar quedándose plantados en la puerta. Una mujer alta, con una fina túnica color verde botella pegada a su femenina figura, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color atado en un moño elegante, ataviada de algunas joyas sencillas pero acordes, guantes negros y botas de punta fina se presentaba junto a un hombre alto y corpulento, con el cabello negro, una barba tipo candado perfectamente cortada, el cabello perfectamente arreglado, vistiendo una túnica azul oscuro, viéndose debajo una elegante de camisa junto a un pañuelo a juego en el cuello.

― ¡Sevy-junior! ―Severus quiso morirse en el acto al escuchar el fatídico mote, olvidándose de su desconcierto inicial. Su padre, ajeno a ese sentimiento, corrió sin importarle la opinión de los demás hacía su hijo, quien palideció más de ser posible, al ser abrazado y mimado frente a sus demás compañeros por un hombre que a todas luces parecía sacado de alg´´un cuento de hadas.

_**Que alguien me mate ahora por favor. O que le mande un olvidate a Black. **_

En cambio la mujer sólo volteó agresivamente hacía la puerta, encontrando el espacio antes ocupado por un mago, completamente vacío para su exasperación. Eileen Prince, ahora, Snape, prometió hechizar a Albus Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo viera.

―Cálmate Tobías que lo estás agobiando. Apártate y déjame ver su estado ―dijo la mujer, dejando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cama del paciente. Su marido se apartó en el acto. Una vez su varita repasó los daños sobre su hijo, chispas color rojo salieron de ella―. ¿Quién ha sido? ―dijo con su voz más peligrosa―. ¿Quién te ha lastimado así, Severus?

Tanto Peter como Mary y James supusieron que aquellas personas eran los padres de Severus. Lily quien ya los conocía sólo admiró la ternura que mostraba el corpulento adulto a su único hijo extrañado a su propio padre, por su lado, en la cabeza de Sirius sólo resonaba una cosa, la palabra Sevy-junior.

―Fue Malfoy ―contestó Alice Gordon señalando al rubio sin ninguna pena, al ver que nadie decía nada de la mera impresión. La mujer volteó hacia la fuente, para ver a su "sobrina" también en la enfermería frunciendo el ceño todavía más―. Nos atacó a él y a mí ―añadió la niña, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El taconeo de Eileen se escuchó por toda la sala, que quedó en profundo silencio al sentir que la temperatura había caído hacía el cero absoluto, una oleada de magia había golpeado las ventanas, empañetándolas como si una ventisca las azotara de la nada. Rápida y mortal la mujer se dirigió hacia el Slytherin, varita en mano sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Lucius Malfoy ―saboreó el nombre con lentitud, cuando estuvo frente al muchacho―. Nos volvemos a encontrar ―le miró agudamente, notando sus heridas―. Y en ambas te veo vomitando babosas.

La fría magia que irradiaba la mujer tenía quietos a los otros Slytherin, quienes, demostrando los valores de su casa, decidieron no intervenir pues valoraban sus vidas. Además la mujer estaba confirmando los rumores que todos conocían, y en secreto disfrutaban de que fuera verdad.

―Disculpe señora, pero… ―comenzó Narcisa, cuya cabeza enamorada parecía haberla hecho olvidar su instinto de supervivencia. Su tono era orgulloso, tratando de imitar a su madre y fallado miserablemente, pero no pensaba dejar que una traidora de sangre insultara a su futuro marido.

―Mi nombre es Eileen Snape y no me hables si no te doy permiso ―la respuesta fue como una cachetada en la cara, los ojos de Eileen brillaron peligrosamente, dándole a Narcisa una muestra de la "mirada", aquello le hizo replantear su ataque―. No me gusta la gente sin modales, así que cuida tu tono mocosa ―la mujer volvió al adolescente como si Narcisa no mereciera más de un segundo de su atención―. Creo que no fui lo bastante clara cuando tú y tu padre se encontraron con nosotros en el callejón Diagon y tuvo la pésima idea de hacerse el gracioso. Quizás empotrarlo contra un muro no fue suficiente para que tus pocas neuronas lograran asimilar el mensaje.

El rubio boqueó indignado. Lo menos que quería era que esa mujer viniera a Hogwarts a corroborar lo sucedido en el Callejón.

―No sé de qué está… ―los labios de Malfoy dejaron de emitir sonido con un movimiento de la varita de Eileen, cuyo rostro mostraba su lado más perverso.

― ¿No me has escuchado? No me gusta la gente sin modales ―Eileen escupió palabra por palabra con virulenta ira.

Malfoy empezó a sudar frío, una punzada recorrió sus piernas de nuevo y el muchacho reconoció el hechizo enseguida. Si bien no era un _Crucio_, era lo suficientemente doloroso para que algunos padres Sangre Pura lo usaran cuando querían castigar a sus hijos sin dañar su cuerpo pero si su mente. Eran años de temor infundados con ese tipo de castigo.

―No voy a permitir, ni tolerar bajo ningún pretexto que alguien lastime a un miembro de mi familia ―la voz era sedante, pero el dolor aumentaba. Los Slytherin a un lado palidecieron aterrados. Severus se inquieto al reconocer el movimiento de la varita de su madre y Sirius Black no pudo apartar la mirada de la mujer―. Si alguien hace algo como eso, no voy a dudar en tomar cartas en el asunto y usted no quiere verme tomar cartas en el asunto ¿no es así, señor Malfoy? ―la punzada de dolor casi hace a Lucius morderse el labio, pero con dignidad logró hacer un gesto de negación sin abrir la boca―. Así que le recomiendo señor Malfoy, estar lejos de mi hijo en lo que resta de Hogwarts y concentrarse en lo importante, que es terminar la escuela, casarse con alguna rubia tonta y tener la descendencia que perpetué su Sangre ¿me entiende usted señor Malfoy? ―el cuerpo le ardía, especialmente en sus partes más sensibles, sentía como si alguien estuviera torciendo sus miembros hasta arrancarle la piel―. HE PREGUNTADO SI ME ENTIENDE ―gritó al final para que el muchacho le contestara verbalmente.

― ¡SÍ! Sí, señora ―la mujer dejó de torturarlo con su varita unos segundos después y dirigió su iracunda mirada a los demás Slytherin, quienes parecían querer trepar el techo con tal de estar lejos de esa mujer.

―La recomendación va para todos ―dijo con voz suave, su varita reposando tranquila a su lado pero lista para todo―. Pero sé que ustedes, quienes ahora representan los colores de mi antigua casa, me harán sentir muy orgullosa al ser más… precavidos que los demás.

Con eso la mujer movió su varita suavemente, haciendo que una bruma cálida envolviera la enfermería. Un segundo después, Madame Pomfrey llegaba preocupada por los gritos que había escuchado en la otra sala.

―Pomfrey, que pena, ¿te he distraído de tus labores? ―dijo la extraña a la enfermera en un tono de voz amable casi en el acto, dejando estupefacto a aquellos que la había escuchado susurrar con una voz venenosa.

―Ah… pues…―sus ojos se dirigieron a los Slytherin, todos pálidos y cabizbajos.

―Lo siento, saludaba a los hijos de mis viejos amigos ―la mujer los miró y ellos asintieron rápidamente―, mientras esperaba que aparecieras. Tobías, mi esposo, ha tenido un percance cuando veníamos hasta acá a ver a Severus.

― ¿Dumbledore te avisó? ―olvidando momentáneamente el asunto, Madame Pomfrey no pudo evitar preguntar con un tono sorprendido.

―A su manera ―respondió con un gesto despectivo la joven madre, mientras ambas mujeres se dirigían hacía la cama de Severus, los chicos Slytherin olvidados por completo.

―Me lo imagino ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Oh Eileen! ―la matrona enseguida se fue encima del hombre mayor, haciendo que se sentara en la cama donde Pettigrew y las niñas estaban charlando ―Un muggle en Hogwarts. Sin ánimos de ofender señor Snape, pero eso es muy peligroso.

―No hay problema señora Pomfrey, cada día me acostumbro más a este tipo de viajes, pero me gustaría saber sobre Severus.

No había nada más sorprendente que ver un muggle en medio del más emblemático entorno mágico de toda Inglaterra. Incluso para un squib, era muy complejo entrar a Hogwarts así como así por lo cual todo el mundo estiró la cabeza para ver mejor al hombre. Eileen rodó los ojos por eso y dejó a la enfermera hacer su trabajo, mientras se dirigía a la cabecera de la cama de Severus para tranquilizarlo y darle un dulce beso en la coronilla, probablemente de la pena, al ser mimado por su progenitor frente a sus amigos, había olvidado el detalle que su padre era un muggle y que no debería poder entrar allí con facilidad.

―Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―la bruja le dio una mirada a la Slytherin luego de revisar a Tobías por heridas internas― ¿Magia Natura? Ya decía yo que todas las protecciones de Severus venían de eso.

Los Slytherin presentes, que apenas recuperaban el aliento, se estremecieron. Anteriormente Prince, una bruja poderosa y letal y ahora una practicante de Magia Natura ¿qué tipo de mujer era Eileen Snape?

―Yo haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos. Ambos son mis dos amores, enloquecería si les pasara algo ―dijo la mujer entre risas pero quienes la habían visto amenazar descaradamente a Malfoy, entendieron lo que había debajo de sus palabras. La mujer enloquecería, pero primero torturaría, mutilaría y mataría a los culpables.

―Éste no es el caso ¿le diste una poción para el mareo? ¿Hecha por ti? ―la pocionista asintió―. Recuerdo que eras la mejor de la clase ¿todavía eres capaz de hacer la poción de muertos en vida con los ojos cerrados? ―. Bien, además era una pocionista de miedo. Los chicos de Slytherin tuvieron ganas de reír histéricamente.

―Lo siento por insistir pero… ―Tobías se tomó un vial que la enfermera le dio sin rechistar, con sus ojos centrados en su pequeño.

―Severus también está bien ―contestó la enfermera mientras se movía revisando al tosco hombre de nuevo―. Se partió unas costillas pero ya las he reparado, lo malo es que el sobreesfuerzo mágico que ha tenido últimamente ha mellado un poco su estado de salud y afectado algo su corazón, pero nada que unas pociones y DESCANSO, no pueda curar. Estoy segura que si ustedes le insisten en eso, yo no tendré dolores de cabeza ni más visitas constantes.

Tobías no se sintió aliviado con ese diagnóstico, le mandó una mirada de reproche a su esposa, quien le sonrió tensamente. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en el chico rubio que era culpable, esta vez, del estado de su hijo, preguntándose si debía decirle algo. Pero recordado las recomendaciones anteriores de Eileen, de tomar las cosas con calma, ser fuertes para Severus y luego vengarse con 10 veces más saña, cerró los ojos calmándose y desechando la idea. Entonces por fin pudo reparar en los demás. Allá a los lejos vio a Alice quien le sonrió de forma un tanto peligrosa, supuso entonces que el tal hechizo de las babosas había sido cosa suya, seguro de que Lacie y Douglas estarían orgullosos de eso. Por otra parte reconoció a la pequeña Evans, cuya madre se había vuelto algo así como su apadrinada.

― ¿Cómo estás Lily? No te había visto ―la pelirroja se sonrojó, cuando todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, sorprendidos porque el padre de Severus la conociera―. Que días me encontré con tu madre, ha logrado un trabajo importante con un conocido mío, parece que está más tranquila con tu venida a Hogwarts.

―Sí, ella me lo contó en una carta ―Severus frunció el ceño, dejando atrás las preocupaciones por la presencia de sus sobreprotectores padres. Él no sabía nada de eso ¿Por qué Lily o su padre no se lo había comentado?―. Me dijo que el señor Sloan ha sido muy amable con ella.

¡Ah por eso! ¡Su padre estaba loco! Seguramente había intentado ayudar a la señora Pool, quien, ahora divorciada, debía tener muchas obligaciones. Menuda manera de congeniar con ella, la mujer de seguro se sentía en deuda. Eso sin contar que la había dejado en las garras del gigoló más terrible que había conocido, después de Sirius Black.

―Lo sé, me he asegurado de eso ―contesto su padre, con una sonrisa que significaba que había amenazado a Sloan sobre las consecuencias de meterse con la señora Pool― ¿Y asumo que ella es McDonald? ―cambió el tema mirando a la chica de las coletas, mientras Poppy buscaba una poción― Realmente te pareces a Joane, un poco más alta.

―Papá ―susurró Severus con advertencia. Cuando su padre intentaba distraer su mente saltaba a su modo social y metiche, pero Severus, cuya imagen ya había caído al abismo con ellos allí, no necesitaba que los mocosos creyeran que hablaba de ellos en sus cartas.

Pero aquel susurro despertó por fin al dúo de idiotas de su ensoñación. Sirius quien todavía miraba a Eileen Snape con evidente recelo y James quien todavía no podía creer que la mujer hubiese barrido el piso con el estreñido de Malfoy.

―Sí, ella es McDonald ―metió la cuchara James―. Yo soy James Potter, este es Sirius Black y el gordito de allá es Peter Pettigrew.

Los ojos de los Snape viraron en diferentes direcciones, los de Tobías fueron a parar a la pequeña figura de Peter, quien se sentía un poco intimidado por las acciones de la señora Snape y la apariencia gruñona del señor Snape, mientras que los de Eileen terminaron en Sirius, quien todavía estaba pálido por lo ocurrido.

―Supongo que Walburga debió sentirse un tanto sorprendida porque terminaras en Gryffindor ¿no? ―Comentó Eileen no queriendo volver a temas espinosos. Sirius, en cambio, parpadeó confundido, no conocía mucha gente que llamara a su madre por su nombre.

― ¿Estudió con mi madre?

―No, para nada. Esa vieja escoba es mucho mayor que yo. Pero nos vimos en algunas fiestas, dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí, pero yo sí me acuerdo de ella ―la forma en que lo dijo sonó un tanto agresiva y rencorosa.

Eileen como muchas niñas de su época, habían asistidos a innumerables fiestas que se apodaban bajo de cuerda de "venta de esposas". Las veladas eran a diferentes horas y con diferentes motivos, pero siempre las mujeres se colocaban a un lado formado un círculo de prospectos, mientras que los hombres charlaban del otro lado, haciendo los tratos adecuados, según los interesados. Y en el círculo de las chicas, siempre había una reina y un conjunto de cortesanas. La reina de su época fue Walburga Black, la sobria pero encopetada Black tenía varios años más que ella y ya era toda una mujer bellísima cuando Eileen apenas era una niña. Deseada por mucho odiada por otros, su reina era más un tirana monstruosa que disfrutaba de escoger un bufón en cada fiesta para atormentar y humillar.

Y Eileen lo fue en uno de ellos.

Molestada cruelmente por su nulo sentido de la moda, a pesar de ser una niña, Eileen fue vapuleada con saña por Walburga y sus compinches, fue tan horrorosa la experiencia que cualquier mínima autoestima que tuviese fue destruida inmediatamente. Por supuesto su madre no quiso darle la importancia que tenía y la obligó a ir a otra fiesta para ganarse el favor de Walburga Black y otros personajes importantes. Aquella vez Eileen había puesto todo de su parte, incluso su padre le había comprado un traje a la moda, joyas de último momento, hasta recibió clases de baile y etiqueta.

Entonces cuando se presentó segura de agradarle esta vez a la Reina de la fiesta, la muy desgraciada la ignoró sin poder siquiera recordar su nombre.

Desde ese momento Eileen se volvió invisible. Soportó en cada fiesta que la mayoría de gente la ignorara, pensando que le desagradaba a la tirana de los Sangre Pura y como nadie quería estar indispuesto con ella nadie le hablaba. ¿Acaso era todo por envidia, celos, alguna cosa que ella había dicho o hecho? No, ella era muy insignificante incluso para que la Sangre Pura la odiara. Eileen nunca pudo superarlo, como muchas otras antes que ella, entrar en el punto ciego de la poderosa Black era lo mismo que estar condenado al anonimato, y lo peor es que habría dado todo por agradarle, por entender porque la miraba como si fuera aire en una habitación vacía.

―No mucha gente suele llamarla por su nombre ―contestó medidamente el aristócrata, con ese mismo orgullo petulante que Eileen conocía muy bien.

―Lo sé. Pero no podría llamarla como todo el mundo lo hace enfrente de unos niños, menos su propio hijo.

El apunte fue tan contundente que ahora Severus susurró un "mamá" azorado. Vale que él y Black tuvieran una pésima relación pero él prefería dejar las a madres fuera de sus contiendas, joder ahora tendría que disculparse con el idiota, no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo con el concepto que su madre tenía de la señora Black, pero seguía siendo la madre del idiota.

―Creo que el señor Snape, ya se encuentra mucho mejor ¿Albus los trajo para algo más que ver a Severus? ―intercedió Pomfrey rápidamente para dejar el tema atrás, cuando Tobías se tomó la última poción.

―Nos dijo algo sobre los Lupin ―respondió Tobías de inmediato―. El profesor Slughorn fue a avisarles que estábamos aquí, tal vez espera que nos encontremos en su despacho, pero desapareció antes de llegar a la enfermería.

―Típico del Director. Iré a hablarle para saber si deben ir a su despacho, los dejo un rato con Severus y los niños. Eileen… ―miró la mujer a la pocionista.

―No te preocupes querida, no moveré ninguna de tus pociones ―la enfermera suspiró resignada. Ella había estudiado con Eileen y aunque no se conocían de nada, las últimas visitas de Severus a la enfermería, que terminaban en intercambios de cartas, y las historias de Minerva le daban una buena imagen del tipo de Slytherin que era.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras la mujer se dirigía a su despacho, Sirius no se sentía seguro de que decir, aunque miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, por otro lado Lily y James no sabían si podían iniciar una conversación, tal vez los señores Snape querían concentrarse en Severus. Mary en cambio deseaba hablar, especialmente después de escuchar el apellido Sloan, pero decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

Por otro lado Peter sentía que lo mejor era desaparecer, hundirse en las paredes y no volver a mostrar su cara nunca más. Si su madre había sido convocada por lo de Nott, y por la mirada que le había dado el señor Snape, era seguro que ellos y los Lupin estuvieran en Hogwarts por lo mismo y ahora supieran su vergonzoso secreto. Y no sólo eso, sino que los padres de ambos niños había reaccionado de una forma muy diferente de la que lo haría su familia, haciéndolo sentir más indeseado y minúsculo.

―Bueno, no creo que Sevy… digo Severus ―se corrigió el señor Snape―, deba hablar mucho y a mí me gustaría saber un poco de todos ustedes. He escuchado que ha sido un comienzo de año algo accidentado ―trató de iniciar una conversación, mientras su esposa acariciaba la cabeza de su retoño, quien realmente necesitaba descansar.

―Ha sido una cosa sobre la otra ―le siguió la cuerda McDonald―. Aunque lo de hoy fue bastante intenso.

― ¿Ustedes resultaron heridos? ―preguntó Tobías, mirando a los niños que tenía cerca pero no mostraban ninguna venda.

―Nosotras ya habíamos salido del comedor cuando todo comenzó ―respondió Lily.

―Severus nos protegió a mí y a Lupin ―reconoció a su vez Peter, con ese tono entre lambón y lastimero que Severus le había conocido en su otra vida.

―Sí, Snape los arrastró para esconderse debajo de las mesas ―dijo Sirius suavemente.

―Era la mejor decisión ―_**para un cobarde**_, Sirius gritó en su mente―. Los Slytherin aprendemos desde primer año la formación de ataque de emergencia, y hacemos simulacros constantemente. Los ataques son divididos por frentes y buscan siempre a los blancos más emblemáticos, la mejor forma de ayudar, si eres uno de esos blancos, es moverte en la periferia y atacar la retaguardia. Sin vencerlos a ellos, la avanzada y el equipo de penetración te harán polvo.

Los Gryffindor presentes miraron a la única Slytherin presente en aquel pozo de leones, casi sin poder creer lo que decía.

―Bueno, espero que no tengan que verse involucrados en un asunto así de nuevo ―decidió decir Tobías. En serio ¿Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico? No quería imaginar cómo sería un lugar peligroso.

―Lo dudo, más con… ―Sirius no siguió pero señaló hacia el fondo. El Sangre Pura dudaba que Lucius y su grupo obedeciera a la mujer. Quizás la amenaza los espantara unos días pero…

―Pero tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ―dijo Eileen con una sonrisa considerada―. ¿Por qué crees que ningún miembro de los cazadores te atacó? Me refiero al grupo dentro de Slytherin que ataca los blancos elegidos ―la mujer le acarició la cabeza como un perro―. Tú eres un Black, aunque estés en Gryffindor, ellos saben que no pueden tocarte sin permiso, y no me refiero a que no puedan molestarte y hacerte alguna broma pesada pero... este ataque tenía como objetivo causar el mayor daño posible. De todas formas si se meten contigo se meterán con tu familia y entre los Slytherin, sabemos bien con quien no debemos meternos.

Sirius resistió el impulso de quitar la mano de la mujer de su cabeza, como muestra de que su cabezonería no lo dominaba por completo. Al parecer el fastidio que le tenía el hijo también se reflejaba en la madre, en esa forma de ser tan… tan… Slytherin… tan Black.

―Eso no me importa en lo absoluto ―contestó entre dientes.

―A Black no le gusta que lo comparen con su familia mamá ―apuntó Severus, un poco adormilado.

― ¿En serio? ―la mujer miró de nuevo al aristócrata―. Pues entonces empieza a comportarte diferente a ellos.

―YO NO… ―una mirada y Sirius recordó que a la mujer no le gustaba la gente sin modales, y aunque eso no lo acobardaba no quería darle la satisfacción de compararlo con su prima Narcisa―. Yo… no me comporto como ellos ―dijo tratando de mantener su voz indiferente.

―Mamá, ni lo intentes―volvió a intervenir Severus―. Black es un idiota.

―Lo sé.

La vena en la frente de Sirius amenazaba con explotar, ya era muy difícil soportar a uno pero con esos dos juntos todo su instinto asesino salía a flote sin poder evitarlo.

―Eileen, Severus ―medió el padre de familia―. Están siendo groseros con él. Lo que mi esposa quiere decirte ―se dirigió a Sirius―, es que debes evitar ser tan prepotente, orgulloso, petulante, arrogante, altivo, de mente cerrada…

―No estás ayudando amor.

―Sí lo estoy haciendo. Soy un muggle, no conozco a los Black, pero en mi trabajo me relaciono con gente que se cree nacidos del culo de Dios o algo así, y tú irradias la misma aura.

_**Corrijo. No soporto a los tres.**_

―No tiene sentido que se lo diga señor Snape ―dijo McDonald con una sonrisita, sin saber que estaba jugando con fuego―. Debió verlo después de que finalizó el duelo y Severus estaba todo herido…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Herido?

―Black y yo hemos resuelto todas nuestras diferencias, mamá, papá ―intervino Severus, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero seguro que sus padres estaban viendo a Black como un Halcón mira a su presa―. Hemos dejado todo eso atrás y comenzado de nuevo.

― ¿De verdad, cuándo? ―bromeó James impertinentemente, recibiendo la mirada de Halcón de los Snape―. ¡Oh! Sí, lo hicimos, todos, está mañana. Ahora somos todos… amigos.

― ¿En serio? ―Mary mostró más bolas que James al ser receptora de la mirada de los Snape―. En el almuerzo casi ni hablaron, se miraban mal y era completamente igual a como era antes del duelo, pero con más tensión ¿cierto Lily?

La pequeña risita de Peter los sacó de ese momento incomodo, justo cuando la mirada de los Snape azuzaba a la pelirroja de confirmar o negar lo dicho por la castaña. El gordito había visto los ojos de ambos padres viajar por todos sus compañeros con tal sincronización, que era imposible no reírse. Por supuesto cuando los ojos se posaron en él, tragó incomodo por ser el nuevo centro de atención.

―Está bien ―dijo Severus en un tono suave que no pasó desapercibido por Eileen―. Black y Potter forman su propio grupo, son muy ruidosos para Pettigrew y para mí, que preferimos la calma, Lupin es muy tolerante y se amolda a nosotros cuando puede, pero es un buen tipo.

Los ruidos sonaban muy lejos para Severus a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, le habían aplicado un fuerte calmante para todas las dolencias del cuerpo y eso le hacía sentir entre dormido y despierto. Mientras hablaba patosamente, por la droga, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose pero no le prestó mucha atención. Cuando el nombre del hombre lobo salió de sus labios, tres personas más entraban a la enfermería, todas ellas muy interesadas, de repente, por escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Los magos solían decir que sólo los niños, los borrachos, los afectados por veritaserum o pociones calmantes tendían a decir la verdad.

Eileen decidió arropar a su hijo y acariciar su cabeza para inducir el sueño contra el que luchaba, quizás por su presencia allí, quizás porque quería saber a que habían venido. Pero la pocionista sabía que Severus necesitaba descanso y ellos necesitaban hacer muchas vueltas en Hogwarts, además, una despedida sentimental sería más incomoda todavía, más que su dramática entrada.

Los Lupin decidieron bajar cuando el profesor de pociones informó a Minerva que los Snape estaban en el castillo. Luego de imaginarse la treta de Dumbledore, Minerva les pidió esperar un tiempo prudente a que Pomfrey se comunicara con ellos y les dijera que la enfermería seguía siendo un lugar seguro. Sólo Remus pudo imaginarse que significaba aquello. Luego de unos minutos, la enfermera se comunicó con la docente y ellos decidieron ir hacía allá con su hijo, para no incomodar a los señores Snape quienes debían tener tantas ganas como ellos de estar con su pequeño.

No había sido un viaje largo, ambos recordaban Hogwarts de sus años de estudios, pero sí fue una sorpresa entrar al lugar y escuchar alguien hablando de su hijo. Para Lyall fue un momento muy extraño, desde que Remus había sido mordido, ellos fueron de lugar en lugar, tratando de darle lo mejor a su hijo pero al mismo tiempo teniendo miedo a que la gente supiera la verdad y lo discriminara, incluso lo lastimara. Había sido muy duro dejarlo partir, cada vez que recibían una lechuza o veían el Profeta esperaban malas noticias, pero saber que Remus, a pesar de todo, tenía compañeros con los cuales jugar, divertirse, hablar como cualquier niño normal debía ser el mayor regalo que pudieran pedir.

―Lo siento ¿Está bien? ―preguntó Lyall, al ver al muchacho pelinegro tan pálido.

―Sí, lo está. Un poco cansando ―respondió Tobías levantándose pero volviéndose a sentar―. Y yo, todavía estoy mareado ―los Lupin parpadearon extrañados.

―Ustedes deben ser los Lupin ―intervino Eileen mirándolos por primera vez después de darle un beso a su hijo. El hombre no se le hacía familiar, seguramente, por su apariencia, había estudiado varios años antes que ella, mientras que la chica le resultó familiar. Muy familiar ― ¿Howell?

La madre de Lupin tampoco había reaccionado al apellido Snape, probablemente extranjero, y en las cartas su hijo era un poco parco al describir a sus compañeros, así que no podía ni imaginar quien era la madre del niño que estaba dando que hablar en muchos círculos. Pero tan sólo le bastaron unos segundo para reconocer a la mujer que tenía en frente.

― ¿Eileen? ¿Eileen Prince? ¡Por Morgana, estás viva!

Eileen y Hope estudiaron en Hogwarts en la misma época, siendo la última nacida muggle y estudiante de Ravenclaw. Aplicada, y además bella, era el centro de atención de la casa de los cuervos, además su actitud alegre, jovial pero sobretodo servicial la hacían alguien muy vistosa para el sexo masculino, hasta para los más recatados Sangre Pura. Por eso era considerada por muchas de las compañeras Slytherin de Eileen un blanco de burlas, bromas y chismes horribles llegando hasta atentar con su vida, debido a que tenía ataques de pánico severos que era gatillados por aquello que le producía temor, siendo el Boggart una criatura peligrosa para su salud.

Eileen no había hablado con Hope hasta tercer año en donde coincidieron en el club de Gobstone, pero allí sólo mantuvieron una relación cordial dada a las costumbres de la familia Prince. Sin embargo ambas eran buenas jugadoras y se mantuvieron activas en el Club logrando crear lo que uno llamaría una amistad torpe pero sincera, que era un secreto que Eileen negaba con fuerza. Lamentablemente, mientras Eileen crecía volviéndose una chica más oscura y, en su persecución, fea, por culpa de sus miedos, baja autoestima y su familia, Hope se volvía más bella y popular, haciendo que esos detalles mellaran su amistad.

En su último año la rivalidad llegó a un punto sin retorno para Eileen, quien era la más adecuada para el puesto de capitana pero aun así los otros miembros del Club prefería a Hope por su apariencia y popularidad, y aunque la bella Ravenclaw nunca negó que Eileen era mejor que ella en el juego y las más adecuada para la capitanía, muchas chicas de Slytherin usaron eso para molestar a la castaña, envenenado y usando a Eileen en el proceso.

A Hope no le importaba la opinión de la gente sobre ella, sobre todo cuando sabía que todo venía de la envidia que le tenían, pero ver como Eileen se alejaba de ella, enredándose con gente de mala calaña le dolió mucho, más cuando una de ellas logró enterarse que la castaña y la pelinegra de verdad habían sido amigas. En una ingeniosa treta, hicieron que Hope fuera hacia la vieja casa cerca de Hogsmeade al falsificar una carta con la letra de la Slytherin, a sabiendas que en esa casa había una infestación de Boggarts. Si no fuera por Lyall, quien es un experto en espíritus mágicos como los Boggart y había sido llamado para controlar la situación, Hope no hubiese salido viva de allí. A pesar de que Eileen no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente, Hope sólo le había contado a ella y otra amiga sobre su problema con los Boggart, por lo que la consideró culpable y decidió no volver a hablar con ella jamás.

Una vez graduada, Hope y Lyall se hicieron más cercanos gracias a la terrible experiencia, tanto que terminaron enamorándose, con esto la chica olvidó el rencor por el incidente que le permitió conocer al amor de su vida y se interesó por la vida de su antigua amiga, sorprendiéndose con los rumores que corrían. Entonces un día todo cambió, la estudiante de Runas antiguas y futura señora Lupin, escuchó por accidente a Brutus Doyle y Dorian Gamp hablar de algo que la dejó helada hasta los huesos. La chica los encontró en el polvoriento archivador del Ministerio, una habitación mediana llena de estantes y libros viejos tan apiñados que apenas había espacio para varias personas, ella estaba allí en la parte más profunda y oculta entre tanto papel, por motivos académicos, cuando los hombres, seguros de que nadie estaba por allí, llegaron hablando sobre el descalabro que había hecho Eileen al embarazarse y casarse con un muggle.

Los dos hombres también hablaron sobre como todo había comenzado al planear burlarse de ella, Doyle jugando con sus sentimientos, y Pamela Selwyn, la líder de la pandilla de chicas Slytherin que casi la mata, al hacerla acostarse con un muggle en un bar. En medio de la conversación salió a relucir que habían tapado todo en la inutilidad de la Prince, hasta su amistad secreta, que según Pamela nunca quiso traicionar y había tenido que echar mano de las Ravenclaw que odiaban a Hope en secreto. Todo fue contando con tal de echarle tierra y que Agnus Prince no los señalara como los culpables del desprestigio que estaba viviendo la familia. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es que con toda frialdad, Gamp le había asegurado a Doyle que pronto se desharían de ese problema para siempre.

Aquella situación hizo que Hope sintiera pena por haber abandonado a Eileen sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda, pensando que ella había participado en aquella trampa mortal, a pesar de su carácter odioso y su baja autoestima, ella admiraba a Eileen como bruja y como compañera y no se merecía que su familia le diera la espalda de esa manera. Siendo consciente que su amistad estaba demasiado dañada, decidió avisar por una carta a su vieja amiga del peligro que corría y que lo mejor era salir de Londres. Pero para su desgracia el aviso llegó demasiado tarde y luego escuchó el rumor que había muerto en un accidente de boca de sus propios padres.

― ¡Estás viva! ―no pudo evitar llorar Hope― ¡Oh Eileen! Había escuchado… ―La pelinegra abrazó a la castaña, que como ella recordaba era muy sentimental y no quería que sus chillidos despertaran a Severus.

―Por supuesto que estoy viva, mujer cálmate o convoco una cubeta de agua helada ―para su desgracia Hope sólo se rió ¿Acaso creía que su amenaza era en vano?

―No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan amable como siempre ―lloriqueó la adulta para sorpresa de su marido y su hijo, quienes no consideraban la amenaza como amabilidad.

― ¿Acaso es una amiga tuya Eileen? ―preguntó Tobías, sin poder recordar a la mujer. Tal vez era una conocida por su trabajo secreto.

―Algo así ―contestó cabeceando, con la mujer todavía llorando sobre ella―. Ambas pertenecimos al club de Gobstone.

― ¿Gobstone? ―no pudo evitar apuntar Sirius, el cual considera a ese deporte uno de los más aburridos del mundo.

―Eileen era la mejor ―dijo de repente Hope―. Todavía recuerdo cuando barriste el piso con esa chica de Beauxbatons ―y luego se volvió echar a llorar.

―Sí, por supuesto ―la calmó Eileen desconcertada de su actitud―. Hope ¿realmente pensaste que estaba muerta?

― ¿Cómo no iba pensarlo? ―contestó la mujer―. Escuché a tu primo hablar de "solucionar el problema para siempre", te mande un carta ¿te llegó cierto? No puse firma pero la hice como acostumbrábamos, pero luego vi a tus padres decirle a todo el mundo que habías muerto en un accidente, me sentí tan mal entonces.

El silencio en la sala demostraba cuan pendiente estaban los presentes en el reencuentro de las dos brujas. Era increíble que las madres de Lupin y Snape fueran amigas, pero lo era más que una de ellas estuviera segura de la muerte de Eileen. Para los Snape fue como abrir la caja de recuerdos dolorosos que no querían abrir de nuevo, especialmente al comprobar que era posible que los Prince tuvieran que ver con su accidente.

―Sí, me llegó, pero… es una larga historia Hope, lo siento porque pensaras eso, hablaremos otro día quieres… ¡Ahora cálmate! ―decidió cortar por lo sano la Slytherin, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en la enfermería.

Hope siguió el consejo al darse cuenta que había más gente en el lugar, especialmente aquella esquina llena de serpientes. No sabía que significaba todo eso, pero si Eileen estaba allí, entonces ella era la madre de Severus Snape, una mujer marcada con el estigma de haberse casado con un muggle. Aquel momento no era adecuado para aclarar las cosas, pero le alegraba tanto verla con vida y mucho mejor que la última vez que se vieron.

―Tie-tienes razón, perdóname, pe-peroro es-estaba segura que habías muerto Eileen. Y-y me sentí mu-muy mal por lo que pasó en séptimo con la ton-tonta de Selwyn ―hipeó un poco―, y lu-luego escucho a Doyle hablan-blando de eso, fui muy dura con-contigo.

― ¿Dura? Que yo recuerde fui yo la que fui dura contigo. No te culpo porque te aburrieras de eso, era una mocosa muy patética en aquella época ―reconoció Eileen sin avergonzarse. Era la verdad. Hope abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Eileen no sabía nada.

―Hablaremos sobre eso en otro momento ―respondió sin tartamudear y conteniendo el llanto, extrañando a Eileen―, ¡Pero mírate! ¡Estás hermosa! Ahora eres la señora Snape ¿verdad? Lyall deja que te presente ―siguió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

En otra época Eileen habría considerado el cumplido un insulto. Bien que era una mujer bonita, bien arreglada y elegante, pero no se podía comparar con Hope, quien de seguro podría ser una modelo de primera categoría. Aun así lo acepto como tal, ya que Hope tenía ese don de ver la belleza que incluso la gente que no ve en sí misma.

―Sí, tienes razón, ese que ves allí es mi esposo, Tobías Snape. Es muggle y el viaje no le ha sentado bien. El pequeño en la cama es mi hijo Severus ¿qué vamos a hacer con nuestro hijos? He escuchado quejas de Madame Pomfrey sobre su mala costumbre de visitarla demasiado ―Los padres de Lupin sonrieron tensamente. Dudaban que Remus, así se comportara bien, dejara de visitar la enfermería constantemente.

―Es un gusto conocerla señora Snape ―dijo Lyall, después de las presentaciones―. Hope me habló de usted una vez con mucho cariño y tristeza, me alegra saber que se encuentra bien y que es la madre de uno de los amigos de mi hijo. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

_**Diminuto.**_

Hubiese pensado Severus de estar despierto. Y se habría dado cuenta de que algo no cuadraba en esa historia, no para al anterior Severus Snape.

**END FLASH BLACK**

Mandar a los Lupin había sido una jugada maestra de Dumbledore, quien recordaba haber visto a Hope y a Eileen platicar con más cercanía que el de unas "conocidas". Él, al igual que muchos, también había escuchado que Eileen Prince estaba muerta, y aunque no sabía todos los detalles de la historia, estaba muy ocupado para darle demasiada atención a los rumores. Pocas familias Sangre Pura eliminaban a los desterrados sin importar la humillación, preferían hacer de cuenta que estaban muertos y ya que el cuerpo de Aurores no se había pronunciado, asumía que simplemente era un farol de los Prince.

Pero sacó varias conclusiones al hablar con Hope cuando cuadraban todo lo referente sobre Remus, una de ellas que la muchacha creía con firmeza que Eileen realmente estaba muerta. Sin saber cómo proceder lo dejó en el tintero, asumiendo que en algún momento llegarían a encontrarse, si el destino lo quería así. Y bueno, como habían resultado las cosas, supo que era una buena oportunidad para que se reencontraran y la Slytherin olvidara momentáneamente su enfado con él.

Tal y como lo planeó, ambos pares de padres llegaron a su despacho más animados que indispuesto con él, por lo tanto no demoró en tratar el tema que tenía entre manos, informándoles que las tres familias se reunirían por separado con Egerton y su curul de abogados, volviéndole a recomendar prudencia y mesura en la forma en cómo se moverían de hoy en adelante.

Los Lupin, como menos conocidos que los Pettigrew y una familia mestiza, fueron recibidos con más frialdad. Ambos padres rechazaron un acuerdo monetario, mucho menor que el de los Pettigrew, pero aceptaron el apoyo médico, Lyall pensaba usar aquellos contactos por si acaso Remus necesitaba atención especializada y para seguir en su incansable búsqueda de una solución a su condición. Por supuesto, los Lupin no se mostraron compasivos con el culpable y Egerton podía jurar que sospechaban de él, como encubridor de los crimines del joven Nott. Tan sólo querían su palabra de mantener a su sobrino lejos de su hijo y ellos no harían ninguna demanda.

La reunión con los Snape fue más tensa, uno, porque había un muggle, dos, porque Eileen era una traidora de Sangre, tres, porque era entre Slytherin. Era como estar en un campo minado, puyas iban y venía, amenazadas veladas e ingenio por doquier. Tobías rechazó de plano cualquier ayuda de los Nott, y siendo Severus menos afectado por Logan, Egerton no consideraba una demanda de parte de ellos algo serio, pero la mujer le dejó claro que prefería morirse de hambre que aceptar un solo galeón de su cochino dinero. Al final, le exigió mantener a su sobrino lejos, muy lejos de su vista y asunto arreglado. Entre dientes se rió de él, por haber perdido tan importante heredero, plantando la duda de que si no había sido engañado sobre el diagnóstico.

Pero al final Egerton se encontró que para su mala suerte, el mocoso era defectuoso. Logan había despertado unos días después para encontrarse con la realidad que sería encerrado en un centro hospitalario lo más lejos posible, desheredado y sin posibilidades de hacer sus deseos realidad. Su tío había mantenido una fachada amable de cara para afuera y lo había atormentado una vez estaban solos, con una enfermedad como la Reflexia Tóxica era un poco más que un squib y una total ofensa para toda su familia.

El muchacho no podía aceptarlo. Él no estaba enfermo. Le contó todo a su tío con pelos y señales, acusó a Snape tantas veces que Egerton empezó a dudar. Pero entonces ¿cómo era posible que todos los test tuvieran el mismo resultado? El hombre le ordenó a su sobrino dejar de molestarle con el asunto y seguirle la cuerda mientras la tormenta se calmaba. Legalmente, tenía las manos esposadas, pues al hacer un acuerdo había aceptado la culpabilidad de su sobrino en los hechos por lo cual era acusado y aunque había hecho firmar un compromiso de no demandar a los padres de los implicados, los Snape habían exigido que se agregara una clausula que indicaba que no se harían demandas por el delito de comportamiento indecoroso, ya que el culpable tenía Reflexia Tóxica. Pero ellos podrían demandar por acoso y acceso carnal a un menor de edad, si se llegaba a demostrar que su sobrino no tenía la enfermedad.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, tratando de sacar el mejor partido de la situación pero todavía viéndose muy maniatado. ¿Era posible que alguien… de alguna manera hiciera que su sobrino diera positivo en los test sin tener realmente Reflexia Tóxica? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Los Snape?

_**Imposible. Y si así lo fuera sería imposible de demostrar.**_

Así que Egerton siguió rumiando, buscando pescar en río revuelto lo que pudiera, con un extraño presentimiento. El presentimiento de que el mocoso Snape era más peligroso de lo que habían supuesto inicialmente.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

**Hogwarts, Biblioteca. Viernes, 29 de octubre de 1993. Horas de la tarde.**

―No puede ser cierto. Estamos aquí, un viernes, en la biblioteca ―Sirius se quejó por quinta vez, sin poder creer que tuvieran que llegar tan lejos.

―Si no quieres estar aquí, nada te ata Black ―le respondió Remus, concentrado en un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

―Máteme, por favor, tengan piedad ―gimoteó James.

―Deberían intentar leer un libro ―aconsejó Peter sabiamente, con un libro de Criaturas Mágicas en su regazo. Ambos niños lo miraron con sus ojos empañados de aburrimiento.

―No seas ingenuo Pettigrew, a menos que sea una revista de Quidditch, dudo que estos lean algo ―apuntó Severus, absorto en un libro de Pociones.

― ¿Qué está mal contigo Snivellus? Es viernes, no tenemos clases, pero estamos aquí, en la biblioteca.

―Por eso les digo que…

―Lo sabemos Remus, pero saben lo que pasará si salimos ―respondió James con la cabeza entre sus manos. Los cinco niños se encontraban atrincherados entre libros y el silencio, evitando a cualquiera que quisiera información de primera mano.

Luego de que la visita partiera al despacho del director, Lupin decidió esperar para contar lo que sus padres le habían dicho. Pasaron tranquilos, y un poco vigilados, el domingo, para entrar a una semana nefasta. Severus apenas pudo volver a sus aposentos el miércoles, encontrándose con un escándalo del tamaño de su nariz.

Las múltiples ediciones del Profeta eran exasperantes, y aunque sus nombres no habían salido a la luz, no había que ser un genio para que todos los estudiantes supusieran que uno de ellos había sido el "atacado". Por supuesto, nadie decía ni preguntaba nada por miedo, respeto y discreción, pero la vigilancia a cada movimiento era tan pesada que tuvieron que recurrir a cualquier método para evitarla.

El que peor la estaba pasando era Peter, quien, a pesar de no encajar en el perfil del "afectado" que superaría el "trauma" por su "casta", se sentía mirado y juzgado por cada ser vivo que se cruzara con él. Para fastidio de Sirius, dada la descripción, algunos rumores lo señalaban a él, incluso a James, de ser el niño del que hablaban y como ellos cinco estaban en medio de la tormenta tenían que aguantar la curiosidad insana de aquellos que no tenían pudor. Los padres de James se encontraron impactados de tal noticia e inmediatamente se comunicaron con Hogwarts, a ellos le siguieron muchos padres, tanto que las lechuzas iban y venían por todas partes, incluso Sirius recibió una de sus padres, en donde le exigían no hablar con nadie sobre el tema y no insultar el buen nombre de los Nott. Sirius quiso vomitar al leerla.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa cuando su prima Bellatrix le mandó una, muy melosa por cierto, preguntado por cada detalle del suceso.

―Hey Snape, ya que tu madre es una Slytherin quizás puedas ayudarme en algo.

Severus suspiró molesto. En el momento de la visita estaba drogado, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar la impertinencia de Black ¡Ese niño tenía un gran problema! Aun así decidió llevar la fiesta en paz y tratar de minimizar los sucesos del evento, eso sí, enterándose, para su consternación, que su madre y la madre de Lupin eran amigas en sus años de estudiantes.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Mi prima Bellatrix me escribió para saber el chisme de primera mano, no sé qué responderle para que me deje en paz ―Todos los presentes alzaron la vista hacía su compañero más pedante. Severus sintió un aire frío pasar por su cuerpo.

Realmente había tenido una dura recaída y las órdenes eran estrictas, el altercado entre su madre y Malfoy, para su sorpresa y alivio, no fue conocido hasta en el más oscuro recoveco del mundo mágico. Aunque los presentes, Gryffindor tenían que ser, no dejaron de burlarse del rubio por debajo de cuerda, hasta ahora Abraxas Malfoy no había puesto alguna queja o reclamo. Severus se preguntó si el uso de "ese" hechizo le hizo considerar la peligrosidad de su madre y el prefecto convenció a su padre y sus compañeros de no actuar a la ligera.

Pero Severus conocía a los Sangre Pura, un insulto como ese debía ser un pase directo a ser señalados como un blanco a matar. Probablemente Bellatrix estaba tratando de demostrar eso en su "círculo". Eso sin contar con lo sucedido con Nott, en cuyo centro se hallaba él de nuevo.

― ¿Contarle la verdad? ―contestó midiendo la respuesta de Sirius.

―No es gracioso Sevy-junior ―contestó molesto. Snape cuando le hablaba normalmente, Snivellus cuando quería enojarlo, Sevy-junior cuando estaba molesto ¿Quién entendía a Sirius Black?

―Si estás preocupado, aunque lo dudo, por mi familia, no te detengas. No te dejará de molestar hasta que le digas lo que ella ya sabe de segunda mano.

― ¿Estás seguro Snape? Me parece mala idea contarle algo así.

― ¿Y justo tú lo dices? ―replicó James a Remus.

―No hay punto de comparación Potter ―le increpó Remus con más fuerza de la debida.

― ¿Y si le cuentas la mitad de lo sucedido omitiendo lo que te parezca importante o no quieras decirle? ―intervino Severus, antes que esos dos se pusieran a discutir sobre lo mismo.

―Ese es el problema, que no quiero decirle nada.

―Pero se enojará contigo ―habló por primera vez Peter del tema.

― ¿Y qué? ―Severus se imaginó el escenario: Black en su casa, acosado por su prima, sus padres, sus tíos, lo amenazan y entonces el idiota les dice exactamente eso.

―Tú también te encuentras en una mala posición Pettigrew ¿tu familia te ha molestado con eso? ―el ratonil muchacho se sonrojó ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

― ¿No habrás hablado como Lupin cierto?

―Potter, te lo advierto ―Severus entrecerró los ojos, el 31 era luna llena, molestar a Lupin en ese momento era mala idea.

― ¿No habíamos quedado en dejar todo atrás? ―decidió mediar.

―Y lo hice. Lo perdoné y todo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado.

―Pero ya no importa James, deja a Lupin en paz, y concentrémonos en lo importante.

― ¿Responder a tu prima? ―preguntó el más pequeño de los cinco.

―Provocar a Slytherin.

―Sí, ese tema me gusta más.

―No pueden estar hablando en serio ―dijo Severus mirando al dúo de idiotas.

―Tranquilo Snivellus, tú descansa, como mami te recomendó.

Severus se masajeó las sienes mirando al ojiplateado con exasperación. Empezaba a pensar que esa forma de ser bravucona, era sólo una manera de huir de su familia.

―Déjame escribirles, a ambas, tu prima y tu madre Pettigrew, creo que con eso será suficiente ―ahora las miradas se fueron hacía él.

―No, no lo haré ―saltó Sirius sin pensarlo después de asimilar lo dicho.

―Yo no tengo problemas ―opinó contrariamente Peter.

―Sólo por curiosidad ¿por qué crees que eso será suficiente?

―Es simple Potter. Las familias de Black y Pettigrew quieren saber de mí, de mi madre, de mi familia, pero quieren saberlo desde una perspectiva segura. Por eso lo primero que harán, una vez lleguen vacaciones de navidad, es presionar para que estos dos les sirvan de informantes ―Sirius quiso replicar pero Severus lo paró―. Sé que no te prestarás para eso y espero que Pettigrew tampoco, pero es su decisión, al fin y al cabo nuestras familias están en frentes contrarios.

―Mi madre no está… es decir…

―Lo sé ―cortó Severus casi sin creerlo―. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Él, Severus Tobías Snape Prince, confiando en Peter Pettigrew. El mundo estaba destinado al fracaso después de eso.

Si bien los Pettigrew son superficiales e interesados, él sabía que la madre de Peter y su familia no querían problemas. Más que cobardes, eran una familia que buscaba estabilidad, no estaban dispuestos a abandonar su zona de confort por un futuro incierto y sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de la cercanía de familias Sangre Pura como los Nott, la madre de Peter se mantendría firme en ser neutral, para ella sería beneficioso que su hijo se codeara con gente de dinero y posición pero para nada lo quería metido en medio de una guerra.

―Así que le darás la cara tú mismo para que no sigan molestado a Peter y Sirius ―era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y había sido hecha en ese molesto tono condescendiente con el que Potter había comenzado a hablarle.

―No necesito que él de la cara por mí en nada.

―No seas obtuso Sirius, Severus no hace esto para ofenderte, todo lo contrario, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti.

― ¡Wow! ¡Wow! No te comas los huevos antes de contarlos Lupin. Yo no me preocupo por Black ―el hombre lobo cerró los ojos crispado. Ese tira y afloja era estresante.

―Pues yo tampoco me preocupo por ti ―le siguió Sirius inmediatamente.

―Bien, pues entonces déjame hablar con tu prima ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacerme? ¿Mandarme una maldición en la respuesta?

Sirius no supo responder a eso. No lo había pensado siquiera, en el momento en que Bellatrix viera la letra apiñada de Severus ¿qué pensaría?

―No, pero se enojaría. Y mucho.

―Se enojaría con él y no contigo ―concluyó James, quien había entendido la jugada de Severus.

―Mi madre no te mandaría una maldición Severus ―el susodicho le miró mal pero se la dejó pasar. Últimamente eso se estaba volviendo común. De los cuatro, a quien mejor toleraba era la rata. El fin del mundo se acercaba.

―Las cartas serán muy diferentes, se las mostraré antes de mandarlas. Ustedes le escribirán, que en respuesta a sus preguntas, que mejor que el directamente implicado.

―Eso es temerario ―volvió apuntar Potter con ese tono que molestaba a Severus.

― ¿Estás seguro Severus? Creo que tu familia ya tiene suficientes problemas encima.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tu madre te contó algún secreto de los Snape?

Sirius era insoportable. Fue algo inesperado para Severus escuchar que Hope Lupin creía que su madre estaba muerta por haberlo escuchado de boca de sus abuelos. Más al saber que le había mandado una carta sobre la supuesta amenaza de un "primo" de su madre, pero a pesar de lo perturbador que era tal casualidad Severus decidió dejar esa información en reserva hasta que supiera bien qué tipo de relación tenían su madre y esa mujer. Las coincidencias era lo que menos le gustaban a Severus, quien veía en ellas una oportunidad para que sus enemigos le tomaran con la guardia baja, en ese sentido, que el ataque de histeria de Nott resultara algo tan similar a una sobredosis por Polvo de Estrella, pero tan propio de una enfermedad como Reflexia Tóxica lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

― ¿Sirius, quieres parar por favor? ―escuchó la voz tensa de Lupin, quien no estaba en su mejor momento.

―No ―contestó burlonamente Sirius para luego mirar atentamente a Remus―. Has estado muy raro últimamente ¿sabes? ¿Ya decidiste volver al grupo de Snivellus? Bien que sospechabas de él tanto como nosotros.

El enojo del hombre lobo se multiplicó pero trató de aplacarlo por miedo a que lo relacionaran con la luna llena. Aquello era lo que más provocaba rumores, como su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente al acercarse el evento universal.

―Tú eres el que actúa raro, Black ―intervino rápidamente Severus―. No entiendo que haces aquí cuando es evidente que no me soportas ¡Joder! Creo que no te soportas ni a ti mismo últimamente.

―Yo puedo estar en donde me dé la gana Snivellus.

―Seguro, pero cuidado te muerdes y te matas con tu propio veneno ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hemos hecho de todo por llevar la fiesta en paz, si te hablamos, está mal, si no lo hacemos, también. Si digo algo, es malo, si no lo hago, igual ¿Cuál es el sentido entonces? Si hagamos lo que hagamos, ya nos declaras culpables, incluso con un duelo en medio pareciera que nada ha cambiado. Vives completamente a la defensiva, como si todo lo que hacemos es un ataque a tu persona o una razón para sospechar. Siento decírtelo, pero tú no eres una de mis prioridades en mi plan malévolo de conquistar al mundo.

Sirius se estremeció con la burla de Severus hasta ponerse pálido. Con rigidez se paró de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, mientras dejaba a los demás estupefactos, al no responder nada a semejante comentario.

―Sirius no es una mala persona, Severus ―dijo Potter mientras se levantaba con la intención de seguirlo―. Sí, es un poco paranoico pero tienes que entenderlo. Está acostumbrado a vivir entre serpientes.

Entonces Severus no pudo evitar sentirse mal mientras el de lentes abandonaba la sala siguiendo la cola del perro como siempre.

_**Joder, no le dije nada que no sea verdad ¿entonces por qué mierdas me siento culpable?**_

―No es tu culpa Severus, alguien tenía que decírselo alguna vez ―medió Lupin al ver la indignación abandonar el rostro del pelinegro.

Esa semana había sido lo suficientemente pesada para agregarle el que Sirius Black fuera más pedante de lo que acostumbraba, si es que eso era posible. Lo raro es que había comenzado a actuar así el lunes, aumentando cada día en su intención de ser completamente inaguantable, tanto que no podían estar un segundo sin que llovieran balas de veneno. Sin Severus en el medio, todos supusieron que el escándalo y el chisme le había molestado y evitaban el tema como la peste, sólo así lograron cierta tolerancia a su ácido carácter pero una vez Severus volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, todo terminaba de mala manera. Sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando con el Sangre Pura, el pelinegro se había vuelto su válvula de escape favorita, llegando a actuar de forma similar a como era antes del duelo.

―Sí, Severus, no te preocupes, es tu culpa.

_**¡No me llamen por mi nombre!**_

Quiso gritarles pero no lo hizo.

Y tanto Peter como Remus sabía por qué. Era la misma razón que llevaba a Severus a sentirse mal por Sirius a pesar de ser increíblemente odioso con él, la misma por la cual dormía con Peter, el cual desde lo sucedido, tenía pesadillas constantes que le despertaban y le hacían sollozar, aunque Severus sólo le espetara a Peter un "no me dejas dormir" y se metiera en su cama dándole la espalda, completamente molesto. Era la misma por la cual se ponía de lado de Remus al verlo cada vez afectado, aun si saber que era debido a su condición. Pero también era la misma por la que todos ellos gravitaban a su alrededor interactuando de formas muy diferentes, siendo Sirius la más peculiar.

―Estoy seguro que las cosas si han cambiado. Como Sirius dijo, yo también tenía mis sospechas sobre ti, pero… lentamente empiezo a entenderte, incluso James lo hace.

―Eso me hace muy feliz Lupin ―dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. Se negaba a verse a sí mismo como su padre y ser alguien con un fuerte instinto de mamá gallina. Se negaba a creer que realmente era alguien de fiar. Era todo menos eso. Siempre lo sería.

― ¿Quizás está molesto porque nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños? ―Entonces los dos otros niños se volvieron al ratonil niño, atónitos―. Escuché que cumplía en estos días, el 25, creo, pero a nadie le ha dicho nada.

Hubo un silencio mientras cada uno procesaba la información. El lunes había sido 25.

―No creo que Sirius sea de las personas que les interese eso ―quitó el hierro Lupin, pero todos ellos sabía que debía ser una fecha pesada para él, por su familia.

―Lo había olvidado ―susurró Severus, quien recordaba la semana de Halloween como su pesadilla personal de su vida pasada. Los merodeadores solían llamarlas los 7 días del caos, que comenzaba con el cumpleaños del idiota hasta el 31 de Octubre, en esos días hacían tanto desorden para dejar en claro que ese año iban a estar de nuevo en la cima de los imbéciles.

― ¿Lo sabías? ―indagó Lupin, quien logró escuchar su susurro. Sin ninguna coartada para justificar el conocimiento de tal evento, decidió echar mano de lo que fuera.

―McGonagall tiene un calendario, en su despacho con las fechas de los cumpleaños de sus estudiantes marcadas ―_**una pérdida de tiempo si me permites opinar**_―. Lo vi de reojo en una de nuestras clases, cuando fui allá.

― ¿Y viste el de Sirius entre todos? ―Severus quiso golpear a Lupin ¿No habían quedado en que ya no desconfiaba de él?―. Yo habría esperado que te interesara más el de Lily.

_**¡Oh por favor! No empieces tu también. Además ese me lo sé de memoria. **_

―Él cumple en el mismo mes que yo, por eso lo vi.

― ¿Cumples en Octubre? ―no pudo contenerse Peter, ganándose un regaño de la señora Pince por haber gritado. La mujer los dejaba cuchichear por ser sus más asiduos visitantes pero no debían abusar.

― ¿Cumples en Octubre? ―repitió Lupin con una sonrisa lobuna―. No me digas ¿el 31 de Octubre? ―Severus lo fulminó con la mirada―. Puedo preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, pero sé que es así. Tú verdaderamente naciste bajo una gran estrella ¿cierto?

― ¡Cállate! Es una fecha común y corriente.

―Pero es 31 de Octubre ―musitó Peter―. Y en éste año es luna llena.

Lupin dejó de sonreír inmediatamente. Si bien no se perdería el festín de Halloween, pues el director todavía no daba su brazo a torcer y el evento seguía cancelado, sólo de recordar que estaría transformado ese día tan especial le daba un poco de miedo.

―Es un día común y corriente ―aseguró Severus fuertemente―. Y la luna siempre se mueve y tiene fases, no le des importancia a eso.

―Pero…

―Además ―le detuvo Severus, presintiendo que hablaría sobre hombres lobos―. ¿No estábamos hablando de Black? Quizás deberíamos ―Severus se retorció. Lupin le debería por toda la vida ese favor―… deberíamos festejar ambos cumpleaños ese día a ver si animamos al idiota y deja de contaminar el aire con su amargura. Ya que no va haber festín, podríamos hacer algo, es domingo ―ofreció a pesar de todo.

Peter y Remus le vieron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. No esperaban que Severus saliera con una propuesta tan… juvenil. Por otro lado, Severus sabía conectar las piezas, la semana del caos había surgido en un afán de los Merodeadores de frenar, o mal dirigir, el siempre explosivo carácter de Black. El pocionista nunca pudo adivinar bien porque Sirius reaccionaba tan negativamente al día de su nacimiento, pero recordaba a Bellatrix decir una vez que ese día estaba maldito, no era fácil entender que la fecha no era placentera para Black, de alguna u otra forma, gracias a su bellísima familia. Como el pelinegro no tenía ganas de aguantar más a Black, esperaba que un evento clandestino fuera capaz de distraerlo lo suficiente para que los dejara vivir en paz. Si quería lograr todo lo que se proponía de cara al futuro necesitaba jugar sus cartas sabiamente y tener al dúo de idiotas de su parte, lamentablemente, era una parte crucial del plan. Y los necesitaba vivos, una escena más de estas y no respondía por la salud del imbécil.

― ¿Qué propones? ―decidió preguntar Lupin, siendo consciente que no podría pasar la noche con ellos si se decidían hacer algún festejo nocturno.

―Quidditch.

― ¡Estás bromeando! ¡Tú odias el…! ―se detuvo Peter, mirando para todos lados.

Ahora sí los niños lo veían con cara de estar a punto de mandarle un hechizo. Severus, el que estaba allí, debía ser un impostor y su verdadero compañero ahora estaba secuestrado maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

―Estoy seguro de que podremos convencer al profesor Strauss que nos deje practicar en el campo de entrenamiento con las escobas de la escuela ―comenzó sin prestarle atención a las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros―. Si vamos a su oficina ahora, lo encontraremos saliendo con prisa, se ha casado hace poco y con la cancelación de la temporada de Quidditch debe haber planeado usar ese tiempo libre. Le diré que me preocupa mi inutilidad para volar sobre una escoba ―aceptó entre dientes―, y que me servirían unas clases adicionales, le diré que unas horas los fines de semana deberían ser suficientes. Los profesores de Hogwarts tienen el deber de ofrecer un horario de atención y clases extras de ser necesario, así que lo pondré en un gran dilema, pero entonces le sugeriré que el capitán de nuestro equipo de Quidditch está capacitado para vigilar mi progreso, Nordland además de capitán, es el premio anual de este año, seguramente no podrá peros por ello. Lo único que tendrá que hacer será firmar un permiso y preguntar a Nordland por mi progreso, indudablemente se preocupará por si él tiene tiempo para mí, pero estando el equipo en ascuas por la temporada no será difícil convencerle. De todas formas hablaremos con él luego y le diré que incluyamos a Black y a Potter para que yo pueda aprender mejor, eso debe ser suficiente para que nos diga que sí.

Severus ni siquiera respiró mientras voto todo eso con rapidez ante el terror que se pintaba en la cara de sus acompañantes. Lupin y Pettigrew no dejaban de sorprenderse de la maquinaria mente de Snape y su forma extraña de mostrar afecto y compresión. Ambos niños asintieron al final, no muy seguros de sí esto era buena idea.

La predicción de Severus resultó tan exacta que daba miedo. El profesor Strauss ni siquiera había mirado el papel de permiso que Severus había redactado a la carrera, y estaba tan apurado que lo firmó sin pensar. Les deseó suerte y que pasaran un buen fin de semana para desaparecer por la puerta rumbo a su casa. Los niños fueron entonces con Nordland quien también se mostró complacido, el permiso sólo decía que se le autoriza, por parte del profesor de vuelo, a vigilar unas prácticas extras, para el mejoramiento en el desempeño del vuelo de un estudiante de primero. Básicamente podía usar el campo de entrenamiento para verificar que los de primero volaran adecuadamente y el equipo al completo podía participar según su criterio. Todo fuera por los pequeños niños.

Por supuesto, luego de cuadrar los detalles de la mañana deportiva, Severus planeó una tarde similar a su primer domingo en Hogwarts. Usando las cantidades industriales de comida que le llegarían de su familia, pasarían la tarde descansando sobre la Haya vieja en el centro del jardín de Hogwarts, para él era la mejor forma de pasar su cumpleaños y esperaba que la sesión de la mañana fuera lo suficientemente agotadora para que Black y Potter no hicieran demasiadas travesuras. Esperaba realmente que el sacrificio valiera la pena y poder terminar la semana en paz, sin ningún herido.

―Bien ¿qué les parece?

Sirius y James habían sido interceptados en la sala común, y Severus los había arrastrado, literalmente, a la habitación de los de primer año contándole todo lo que habían planeado, entre él Lupin y Pettigrew, lo que era mentira, ya que lo había planeado solo.

―Es… fantástico ―dijo Potter, queriendo saltar, llorar, gritar pero conteniéndose y esperando la reacción de Sirius. No tenía idea de por qué Severus había organizado tal día de juegos, bueno si lo sospechaba, pero temía que Sirius se sintiera ofendido por ello.

Sirius por otro lado se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Lo que Snivellus le había dicho en la biblioteca le había molestado, principalmente porque era verdad. Se sentía ofuscado, malhumorado, con ganas de partir algo y pelearse con alguien. Necesitaba descargar su frustración y Severus eran un blanco perfecto, no le importaba cómo, mientras pudiera liberarse de ese sentimiento molesto en su pecho, de esa sensación de vacío que le producían esos putos 7 días de mierda. Había una buena razón para sentirse así y sabía que desquitarse con otros no iba a solucionar nada, aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo, echando atrás todo lo que habían logrado con el asunto de Nott. Por alguna razón, que Snape hubiese pensando que parecía que el duelo no había pasado, le había hecho enojar mucho más, pero consigo mismo.

―Me parece bien ―dijo tensamente sin mirarle a la cara. Severus parpadeó sorprendido.

No había esperado que le agradeciera tal gesto, ni siquiera había esperado que respondiera de buena manera, seguramente el Sangre Pura vociferara a todo pulmón que él no necesitaba de su compasión y al final aceptara ir, tan sólo porque sí, porque se le daba la gana a pesar de estar contento por dentro. Pero esas respuestas esperadas no llegaron, lo que tenía Sirius Black era más serio de lo que imaginaba.

_**Mierda, es insoportable. ¿Por qué yo, un adulto hecho y derecho, tengo que estar pendiente de estos niños y sus putos traumas? ¿Por el bien de la guerra y el mundo mágico? Pues el Señor Tenebroso ya la tiene prácticamente ganada entonces.**_

―Black ―comenzó Severus con su tono más mediador―, ¿estás enojado conmigo por lo que dijo mi madre sobre la Señora Black? ―el aristócrata le miró esta vez.

―No.

― ¿Entonces, te molesta el asunto del rumor? ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna cosa ofensiva?

―No.

― ¿Hay algo que debamos saber entonces? ¿Dije algo inadecuado quizás?

―No.

Por cada "no", Sirius parecía desinflarse lentamente. Severus era un ñoño insufrible y todavía no confiaba en él, pero a pesar de eso, no era culpable de sus problemas. Sería más fácil si lo fuera, si aquello que le hacía daño tuviera forma tangible y pudiera golpearlo hasta cansarse.

― ¿Tal vez tiene que ver con tu prima Bellatrix?

― ¿Qué pasa Snivellus? ¿Preocupado por mí?

―Un poco ―la sinceridad directa de Severus, el Severus de este mundo, el niño consentido y amado por sus padres, era probablemente su cualidad más extraña, ya que Severus, el viejo Severus, hacía todo lo posible porque ningún sentimiento se colara de su máscara perfecta de: me importa un rábano lo que te pasa, pienses o desees.

―Hombre, entonces sí que estamos mal si hasta tú te preocupas ―intervino James ante la estupefacción de Sirius―. No le den tantas vueltas al hipogrifo, más importante… ¡Vamos a poder volar todo el domingo!

―Sólo en la mañana.

―Lo que sea Snape. Pero joder ¿cómo conseguiste el permiso? ¿Podemos llevar nuestras escobas? ¿Será que jugaremos un partido?

James asaltó emocionado a Severus, quien trataba de contestarle la una y mil preguntas que le hacía el de lentes, Pettigrew rápidamente se unió a los dos magos, hablando de lo que harían en la tarde y de cuantos dulces muggles comerían. Por su lado Lupin se acercó a Sirius dándole un espaldarazo.

― ¿Sabes? Mi madre sí me contó un secreto de Eileen Snape ―dijo mirando a sus tres compañeros. Sirius guardó silencio mientras esperaba que continuara―. Me dijo que era una joven odiosa, molesta y que acostumbraba a decir lo que pensaba sin importarle ser grosera, la gente se alejaba de ella casi al instante que la conocía ―Lupin se rió del parecido, él incluso había sentido ese repelús por el pelinegro―. Pero luego de varios meses tratándola se dio cuenta que era la amiga más leal y confiable que podía tener, ella no decía palabras bonitas ni era cariñosa ni amigable, pero siempre se preocupaba por ella y lo demostraba con hechos que luego negaba con vehemencia.

― ¿Como dormir con Peter diciéndole que lo hace porque sus sollozos podían levantar hasta un muerto? ―ahora Remus fue el que lo vio sorprendido―. No estoy tan ciego, ni sordo, no me lo tienes que decir. James también lo hace todo el tiempo.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Remus sin entenderlo.

―No sabría cómo explicarlo ―dijo siendo sincero―. Es como si lo conociera de otra vida, como si algo en mi interior me dijera que no confiara en él.

Y eso era una dolorosa verdad. Porque Sirius Black y todos ellos, tan sólo eran piezas de ajedrez en manos de un destino cruel.

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Sirius… Sirius… él, él también ha vuelto?**_

**Sirius Black tiene un problema (Shersnape elude el tema brutalmente). Debe de tenerlo, sin importar que tan cool quiera hacerlo ver JK en la historia original. Sirius era, a palabras menos, palabras más, completamente contradictorio, recuerdo mucho haberme quedado estupefacta al saber de aquella vieja broma que casi mata a Severus, condena a Lupin y a Dumbledore y hasta ha podido matar a James, aquella es la prueba de su impulsividad, de la violencia debajo de su piel con la cual luchó toda su vida.**

**No me malinterpreten, a mi me gusta mucho Sirius Black, es de mis personajes favoritos, pero todos debemos reconocer que actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo hacía en grande. Yo creo que para ser así debe haber un trauma profundo, algo que ocultó en su corazón por mucho tiempo y que mejor culpable que su bellísima familia. Si Severus no desea que los errores de su vida pasada se vuelvan a repetir, debe luchar contra eso, es una herida que hace a Sirius una variable incontrolable, si lo deja pasar le pesará en el futuro.**

**Y bueno… sobre la posibilidad de que recuerde algo como Severus ¿Quién sabe? **

_**¿Y James?**_

**No hay mucha información sobre James Potter para formarme una buena idea de su personalidad, fuera de que era un tanto mimado, un valiente Gryffindor y un amigo importante para Sirius Black. Creo que James era el líder definitivo de los Merodeadores, ese tipo de líder gracioso, relajado pero comprometido en el momento adecuado. También pienso que era muy inmaduro y caprichoso pero en algunos momentos sacaba a relucir una fuerza increíble, que era más común en su hijo Harry. **

**Alguien dijo que Severus, éste Severus, se veía como un líder aguerrido y eso es verdad jajajaja… pero desde el principio pensé más en James como un líder… lo cual es aterrador porque haría que Severus estuviera aparentemente subyugado a él. Pero si bien Sirius se muestra muy receloso de Severus por razones todavía no claras, James es más abierto de mente, es como ese amigo distante que reconoce tu valor pero no lo demuestra 100%. En resumen, es un rival amistoso con todas sus letras. **

**Y con esto no quiero decir que lo serán por el amor de Lily, repito, el amor no es mi fuerte, y mis personajes hacen lo que quieren, no puedo asegurar nada sobre ello, no creo que el amor sea tan inamovible para que los cambios profundos en las almas de cada uno de ellos no permita terminar en un final diferente, pero, no le he pensando demasiado. Además cualquier de ellos puede morir en cualquier momento. **

**Por cierto, James es el líder visible, pero Severus sigue siendo el líder en la sombra… **

_**¿Qué pasó, si el 12 estaba listo?**_

**Bueno, la verdad he cambiado la mitad de este capítulo, así que no pude publicarlo para acortar el tiempo de espera. Como les había dicho, tanto el 12 y el 13 estaban muy relacionados, por lo cual debía tener cuidado; pero como lo había planteado, Nott moría en San Mungo lo cuan generaba una ola de consecuencias más grandes, que se veían acompañadas por un fuerte ataque de los Death Eater a la comunidad muggle donde un amigo de Severus resulta afectado. **

**Pero entonces murió mi amiga y lo que era un ataque cualquiera se volvió una tragedia en donde vomité todo mi dolor, rabia e impotencia. Eran momentos muy difíciles y sentía gusto en hacer una historia muy negra en donde Severus se sentía miserable en un reflejo de mi misma. Cuando me sentí mejor, me di cuenta que era mucho drama, que me sería imposible salir de ese ambiente tan deprimente en el que había arrojado a Severus, decidí guardar las partes que me gustaron para un momento más adelante, y hacerlo más alegre. Y Nott se salvo con ello. Y otro personaje… por ahora. **

_**¿Reflexia Toxica, Von, Dumbledore?**_

**Soy mala con los nombres de las enfermedades, pero este es el más feo que he hecho jajaja… la Reflexia es un cuadro de síntomas en los magos en donde hay una bomba de químicos en el cerebro, producidas por otras enfermedades, que resulta en comportamientos atípicos, común en la adolescencia. Sin embargo la Reflexia Tóxica es una enfermedad en sí, un Síndrome producto de una malformación genética mágica que es muy peligroso.**

**Más preguntas, consultar en el libro de enfermedades locas de Shersnape… menos mal no soy doctora. **

**Sobre Von y su grupo, así como el viaje ultrarrápido de Dumbledore a España, hay una fuerte relación. Muchos ya empiezan a darse cuenta que el mundo que he creado es más grande, o se ve más grande, ya que los magos no están tan aislados. De hecho en Harry Potter los Magos parecen más dominantes y vigilantes de las otras especies mágicas, pero en mi mundo son un sub-mundo. Tal y como es mi idea, hay varias especies con sus propias reglas que son sociedades más viejas y poderosas que la de los magos. **

_**¿Hope Howell?**_

**Spoiler de Pottermore, está en los créditos. Después de leerme la historia de Lupin se me ocurrieron varias ideas, quizás algunos lo notaron cuando hable de la madre de Lupin en el capítulo pasado, además de lo que se descubrió hoy. Me gusta como quedó el personaje, con un estilo moe, de Lyall es más como Lupin cuando era adulto así que no habrá muchas sorpresas sobre él. Sobre la licantropía, pronto será un tema central pero no adelanto más.**

_**¿Eileen no había dicho que debían calmarse y atacar luego?**_

**Eileen es madre y tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Si bien Tobías es muy impulsivo y sabe que si se deja controlar con la ira será peor, ella funciona muy bien enojada. Es mala, es Bellatrix pero más mala todavía, Eileen es una baza muy buena para la "luz" y Dumbledore lo sabe, por eso ha sido muy cuidadoso con ella, ya que Severus también se perfila como otra pieza que debe tener a su favor**

_**¿Treceavo capítulo?**_

**Capítulos largos entonces. Me he acostumbrado a hacerlos así y espero esta vez… crucen los dedos para que pueda publicar más constante. **

**Yo creo que demoraré más de un mes, pues como pueden ver este capítulo tiene el honor de ser el más largo que he hecho. 106 hojas y todavía no lo puedo creer. El punto es que he metido mucho del 13 aquí y lo he dejado un poco vacío… pero, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes en el próximo… espérenla. **

**A los anónimos y personas que dejaron reviews, me encantaría responderles algo a cada uno pero estoy muerta, he pasado de largo y no estaba segura de publicarlo pero lo conseguí jijijijij. Me alegra que me dejen sus opiniones y ellas son mi motor para seguir. En el próximo prometo responderles. De veras lo siento.**

**Para Fanet y mis seguidores de Fantasmas, no, no me olvidado de Fandom de Slam. Siento decirles que el segundo libro todavía va demorar un poco pero ya me volví a leer el primero y recordé todo lo que venía en la próxima entrega. Haré lo posible por organizarme, sé que muchos esperan la continuación desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre lo tengo presente. **

**Gracias a todos y a todas por tenerme paciencia T_T. **

• •.,¸¸,.•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•*´¨`*• • Severus Snape • •*´¨`*•ⓛⓞⓥⓔ•.,¸¸,.• •

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR Y NO ABANDONAR POR MI INCONSISTENCIA. PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA, Y TAMBIÉN LA DEMORA).


End file.
